Demons Fall First
by Safire Lupe
Summary: An old rival reappears in Sebastian's life, but a lot has changed w/in her since he last saw her. Harboring a secret & a sorrow, Sebastian uncovers her true intentions for constantly trailing him, the connections they share, & the past that changed her into a whole new being. This is the story of a Demon Butler and a Fallen Demon. SEBASTIANxOC. Warning: Mild sexual themes COMPLETED
1. I: The Fallen and the Butler

_**DON'T READ THIS!**_

_Now that I've got your attention, let me just say a few thing before you proceed in reading this concoction of a story:_

_This is my first attempt at a Kuroshisuji fic, and my first fanfic after 3, or maybe 4, years of hiatus due to living a current life as a stress-out medical student. As I decided to leave all my previous stories of another anime category unattended for the benefit of finishing this one, of which I say, is probably the _'awesomest'_ one I ever gave so much of my effort with. And though I have to satisfy the hectic schedule of my horrible life and have the constant need to study least I fall back another year (thus, extending the length of my torture), I was able to finish typing down the first 4 chapters of this story, and will be posting them one after the other before the day is done (so I wouldn't spend so much time in the internet, which is my number one distraction)._

_Now, despite the ever growing fandom of SebbyXCiel-shippers, I give to you an ever occasional SebbyXOC, of which the OC is a female, of which is hopefully not _'Mary-sue-like'_ (I highly doubt that though). When I find fast internet signal (the connection here's kind of bumpy), I shall post my drawings and artworks of her, with or without Sebastian, in my DA account. I'm doing this much effort for you, dear readers. By the way, the story is anime-based (although I do love the manga), and is set a while before season 1 ends, and around pre- and post-season 2._

_Also, I warn you about my grammar. Though I am quite fluent in English, I type my stories only at night, whenever my insomnia's turned on, or during breaks between studying, the process of which puts my brain in a state of _'googliness'_, thus some mistakes are bound to appear. And with my time schedule, there's no room for editing, so I apologize in advance. If you spot some, __**don't tell me.**_ _It's annoying._

_So I think I've had enough ranting. The next time I'll be author's-noting would probably be the chapters after the fourth, except for an occasional sentence or two. Before I end my noise and you begin your reading of this amazing piece of crap made by my brain meats, a well known reminder: __**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **__I do however own the OC, and all the other non-canon ideas that popped into this story. _

_Now, __**onwards!**_

''''''''''''''''''''

**Demons Falls First**

''''''''''''''''''''

**I**

''''''''''''''''''''

"You look like you've lost some weight."

He halted half way from shutting the door of his room, the evidence of shock on his usually nonchalant face. How had he not been able to sense her presence?

He closes the door ever so slowly, the wooden oak creaking. His eyes did not leave the sight of the figure sitting on the foot of his unused bed. The door closed with a light thud. He remained unmoving within the darkness of his room, his eyes blazing magenta as he stared unblinking – menacingly – at the other being.

"It would be very helpful if you'd light a candle or two. It wouldn't be very hospitable to leave a guest blind in the darkness now, would it?"

"It wouldn't be a problem for you who is used to eternal darkness. And there is also no need for hospitability. I did not recall inviting you in."

The butler could see a sly smirk upon the intruders face.

"Ah, but it is. It has been so long since I've returned to that eternal darkness, my eyes have become so accustomed to the light." he raises an eyebrow upon her statement.

"And besides, you were not around when I came, so I invited myself in."

"You are trespassing."

"Forgive me then, if that is what you think."

"Forgiveness is not applicable to the likes of us. _You are a demon_."

The room was suddenly filled with a feint orange glow. The burner of the lamp on his side table had turned on by itself – no doubt her doing.

"Ah, much better. My, you really have lost weight." She chuckled lightly, despite the fact that three glinting silver cutlery knives where pointed below her chin. The butler was already behind, kneeling on the bed where she sat.

"If I may ask, what business do you have with me that you 'invited yourself in' for, demoness?" She detected a slight hint of venom in his seemingly good natured tone.

She raised her head to look up at him, the process of which exposes more skin in her neck enough that he could just slice it to pieces. He pressed the tips of his knives in preparation, just in case he has to.

"_Demoness_? Please. Such a title no longer befits a creature like me." She says with a smile. The black-haired butler furrowed his eyes in confusion.

He stared at her and noted her human appearance: porcelain skin, hair in heavy mermaid curls – pale blonde in color, and purple almond-shaped eyes… just the way she had looked like the last he had seen her.

Slowly, he pulled away his knives, dropping them on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Viessa Hetherworth." He whispers.

"It's amazing that after so long you still remember my name." She whispers back, to which the taller one just smirks. He steps off the bed, now standing beside her.

"I remember your name of 200 years ago. Surely, it wouldn't be the same now," He crosses his arms, "What name do you come by these days?"

She merely smiles. She always smile, he recalls.

"Viessa Hetherworth."

He raises a dark brow, "Your contract with that man has expired already."

"Yes."

"So why keep the name?"

"Because I am no longer demon"

"I don't understand." He really didn't. _How can a demon no longer be a demon?_

"It's hard to understand."

He sighs, becoming weary of the pointlessness of their conversation, and leaves her still sitting at the foot of his bed while he approaches the desk in his room. The table had stacks of paper and the list of his next errand, plus several paperwork of which his master have ordered him to finish.

Viessa picked up one of the silver knives he had left on the bed, examining her reflection on the smooth blade.

"What name do _you_ come by these days?" he heard her say.

He flipped through the many pages of his master's paperwork, stopping on the page his master had discontinued in working with.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He replied without turning to her. He inks his quill and started to write.

''''''''''''''''''''

She was at his room again, and sat where she had sat the night before. Sebastian crossed his arms as he leaned on his door, having just entered after putting his master to bed.

"You again."

"That's right." She smiles.

He sighs, and then walks towards the closet. Taking off his black tail coat, he fetches a hanger from inside then neatly hangs the coat. He unbuttons his vest and loosens his tie, hanging them as well. After shutting the closet door, he turns to approach her, removing his white gloves on the way. By the time he was in front of her, she could see the pentagram on the back of his left hand. It glowed a dark purple hue.

"How's your meal?" she said, referring to his young master.

"Almost done." Was his reply, his lips forming into a sly smirk.

She smiles. "I see. He already smells quite delectable." That statement wiped the smirk off Sebastian's face.

"If it's my master you came here for, then I'd have to ask you to leave before I erase your existence." He said forebodingly, his pupils turning to slits.

She merely laughs quietly at his possessiveness, and raises her hands up in a surrender, "Oh don't be such a prick, I wouldn't touch your food even if I wanted to."

He continued to stare at her with his demonic eyes and a threatening look.

"Besides, such delicacies can no longer satiate me when the appetite for them is nonexistent."

The threatening look is now replaced by confusion. "What?"

She smiles.

"That's impossible."

"It's possible."

"Stop playing with words."

"I'm not playing. It's true."

"You'll starve."

"I won't."

"You are a demon."

"I am… and I_ was._"

They stared at each other for a while. Viessa can tell that Sebastian have now fully grasp upon the situation.

"Have you," He hesitated, the next word that rolled out his tongue sounded almost unfamiliar "…_ fallen?_"

She smiled. She always did smile.

"That's right."

''''''''''''''''''''

"I use to think such a being like you did not exist." Sebastian said as he sat on the edge of his bed, just having served his female companion Earl Gray tea and a piece of what was left of his young master's cake. Tonight was the third night since she appeared. "Only have I ever heard of _fallen demons_ in legends of old."

Viessa nods, "Such an occurrence is very rare, there are only three of us in existence." She happily plopped the frosting in her mouth and blushed at the sweetness. "It's so delicious! I never tasted something sweeter than any of the souls I had before."

Sebastian blinks at her reaction. Demons normally do not have the sense of taste the same as that in humans, and they can never be satisfied with human food, yet her reaction reminded him of how Lady Elizabeth would look like every time he serves her a plate of his freshly baked pastries.

"Tell me," He crosses his legs, watching as she picks up her tea cup and taking in the scent of his master's favorite tea, "Just what did you do to descend into something lower than what we already are?"

She takes a sip from her cup before replying. "It's not really about descending lower," she places the tea cup back to its saucer, emitting a clinking sound, "It's more like…well…not being able to descend anymore."

She saw him raise an eyebrow.

"In other words, I've been banished from hell."

"I never knew any demon could be banished from hell."

She smiles, picking up another slice of cake with her fork. "I thought so as well. But apparently, hell doesn't like demons who betray hell itself."

Sebastian tilted his head, "You rebelled?"

"Not really, I merely developed human feelings." She eats the piece of cake, and again blushes at the sweetness.

"You fell in love." Sebastian concluded. Demon lust, not love; it was something only humans and some angels could do. It was a pure and beautiful feeling that was unfitting for a creature of evil, but the very knowledge that even they can develop such emotion is intriguing, though he'd never see himself grow such a bond least he would want to end up like her.

Viessa nodded, sipping tea. "You're probably wondering how, but if you must know, demon have been known to occasionally fall in love with other demons and even humans, though it's only a temporary thing, and always one-sided. Majority of these demons is of low class and will either end up dead or tortured to the lower regions of hell."

"It seems you did not suffer such a fate then."

"What I've done is a far more greater a sin to Lucifer than any of what those other demons done."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Only if you bring me more cake." She smiled, raising the empty platter towards him.

Sebastian rolls his eye and sighs. Taking the plate, he stud from the bed side toward the tea cart.

"I feel in love with my master…the one from 1686."

Her words left Sebastian stunned for a minute. He was in the middle of slicing a piece of cake when she had spoken. He turned to look at her through his shoulder. She was smiling again.

Sebastian recalled that he last saw her on that same year. He never knew that the next time they meet she would be a different being.

Ignoring the thought, he went back to normal and continued to slice the cake, "That's not a surprise," he picks up the piece he had sliced and transferred it to the empty plate, "many demons fall for their masters or mistresses. They all eventually end up in their stomachs." He said, handling the plate to his hungry companion, who smiled ear to ear upon receiving the delicacy.

"Ah yes, that's true. You, in fact, are of no exception." She said as she took another bite. Sebastian merely twitched an eyebrow at her statement, not wanting to know whether she was implying he was interested in his master other than being his meal (a/n: Take that yaoi-fans! XD), or if she was talking about his past mistresses of whom he had laid with before.

"But I loved my master," she continued, placing down the platter on her lap, a sad but solemn smile replacing her usual cheery one, "enough that I'd rather spare him than eat his soul."

Sebastian was taken aback. Had she defiled a demonic covenant?

"Master was kind and pure. He never treated me like a servant, nor have he treated me like a vile being. On the day his revenge was complete, he thank me and told me that he love me. So instead of eating his soul, I let him live. We got married eventually." She continued, playing with the hem of her sea-green skirt. Sebastian merely looked down on her, like he was looking down at a rotten piece of fruit that fell off a dead tree…at a demon who failed miserably at her job for some petty human who swayed her with words.

"That was pathetic even for you. It's sickening." He replied coldly. He was surprise that she laughed.

When her laughter died, she looked up at him, smiling. "Lucifer said the same thing."

"What become of the man?"

"He became ill a month or two after we married. He had ordered me to take his soul."

Sebastian looked out the window and noticed the moon high up in the sky. He sensed his master's presence still in the library. It was time for him to prepare him to retire for the night.

"That must have tasted horrible then," he said, a hint of malice in his tone, as he approach his coat hanger where he had left his black tail coat, "to devourer the soul of your lover plague with disease."

"Unfortunately, I'll never know how it would taste like." She said, standing up after just finishing the last piece of cake. She approaches small window of the butler's room, where Sebastian stud as well. She noticed his stunned reaction to her words.

"You disobeyed orders."

"I did love him, remember?"

"You completely destroyed the contract."

She nodded, looking up the dark sky. "I later found out that his soul had no longer any purpose after the terms and conditions of the contract were complete."

"The souls of those we contract with all have the same fate: To be devoured." Sebastian confirms.

"Yes. But I disobeyed him after his revenge was complete. His soul's only purpose left was to be eaten by me, and so when I broke the contract, the soul became empty…and died. Thus the King of Hell punishes me, and since I'm too powerful of a demon, he instead threw me into earth than in the fires or torment."

"_So that's why I was never able to detect her before_," Sebastian had thought. Such an amazing ability of stealth is one of the many gifts of the very few powerful high ranking demons. He himself can blend in a crowd in hell and is rarely detected, however not being able to sense her when he himself is as powerful proves that she is much more dangerous than she looks. _"Banishing her to earth was probably the only option. She would have easily escaped every torture without a scratch."_

"So he turned you to a Fallen Demon, as opposed to that of Fallen Angels." He concluded while buttoning up his vest and slipping on his tail coat. "A creature banished from hell and left to walk the earth in favor of the human race. I never knew it was possible."

She smiles, "You've been studying."

He smirks, "What kind of butler would I be if I haven't?" And then turns to leave the room to attend to his master.

"Sebastian." He heard her say right when he was about to step out the door. It was the first time she said his current name. Sebastian turned to look at her through his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name. My last master was also named Sebastian." She said, smiling her usual smile.

Sebastian closes his eyes, and sighs.

"The next time I come back in this room, you shouldn't be in it."

He shuts the door slowly.

''''''''''''''''''''

When he returned that very night, she was still there, sitting on the edge of his unused bed...like she usually does.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Do review. Pretty please._

-SafireLupe, 8-20-2012


	2. II: The Fallen has a Mark

''''''''''''''''''''

**II**

''''''''''''''''''''

"Why do you continue to pester me?"

He asked in the middle of cooking dinner.

"I smell curry." She said, smiling, as she sat on one of the empty chairs of the kitchen. Sebastian noticed the change in her outfit. For the pass six days since she first arrived, she had been wearing a bluish-green colored dress, with lilac colored lacing and a purple ribbon hair bow use to hold the half-moon hair style. Now she was in a purple dress, with black ribbons and frills. Her hair, with its heavy curls, was left down freely. "I like curry, I had spent so much in just eating them back when I visited India."

Sebastian thought that she must have already transformed into a fallen demon when she had visited India, otherwise she wouldn't have that big of an appetite…for human food nonetheless.

"It is for the young master and his guest."

"May I have some?"

"No."

"How harsh, Sebastian. I am a guest as well."

"Like I said before, I never recalled inviting you in" He said, adding a pinch of black pepper into cauldron.

Viessa crossed her arms. Her face contorting to what Sebastian thought looked like a pout. She may be as old as he is, but sometimes the way she would act reminded him of his young master every time he would deny his requests to bring him sweets before meals.

"Yet, you never ask me to leave." He heard her say.

The butler turned, clearly annoyed. "I did."

They stared at each other silently for awhile, before he sighs and turns his attention back into his cooking.

Viessa just stayed silent the entire time that Sebastian had initially thought she had left until he saw her reflection on the glass window, still sitting on the same chair. Her attention directed to another window at the other side of the kitchen. Following her view, he could see Finnian riding on top of Pluto, pulling at its hair while it ran around the garden. He almost cringes at being reminded about that damn devil dog.

"Sebastian, why did you take in that demon dog?" She asked when she had notice him looking out at the same direction.

Sebastian merely sighs again, turning back to the boiling curry pot. "Master's orders."

"It's strange. It smells like a _stray mite_ had bitten it." She said, raising a blond eyebrow in suspicion. Sebastian smirked at the use of those words of which demons, and even reapers, used to describe wondering _angels_.

"I complement your amazing olfactory senses, dear Viessa. Even I had not known such a fact about the mut until I had met the angel myself"

"Yet you are doing nothing about it." She said, standing up and walking towards the boiling pot to take in more of the scent of curry.

"I am merely just letting this run its course. I am only waiting for the young master's orders. For now, that mut will be of good use."

Viessa had grabbed a spoon nearby and swiftly took a sip from the boiling pot before Sebastian can protest.

She smiles and hands him the spoon, "Needs more pepper," she said before turning away, disappearing in almost an instant.

She is probably in his room right now. Sebastian sighs, and proceeded to adding more pepper.

''''''''''''''''''''

Night fall. Sebastian enters his room after putting the master to sleep. As expected, Viessa was inside sitting on the edge of his bed, a book in her hands, and a cup of tea on the side table. Today was the sixteenth day since she appeared before him, the fourth day since she started reading that book (of which she probably took from the library without his knowledge), and the third time she wore a new dress (now it was baby-blue in color with black and white laces).

He had grown weary of having to ask her to leave all the time, of which she never did. Instead, he had become accustomed to having her around. Before, she used to only appear at night, usually just before the young master and everyone else in the manor was asleep. Recently she began showing up in the middle of the afternoon, sometimes outside his room and in other parts of the mansion, but only when he was alone.

Sebastian found it quite fine having to be able to talk to someone who isn't a human and most definitely not a reaper. Someone he could at least relate to, more or less.

One thing for sure to Sebastian is that Viessa is not a threat, despite being awfully powerful than him. Her bound as a fallen demon is that she can no longer eat a human soul, her appetite for them having disappeared when she was banished from hell. Thus, she needs to find other ways to sustain herself, which explains her _bottomless pit of an appetite_ for human food.

Viessa looked up from her book, her eyes following Sebastian as he approaches the closet, doing the same ritual he usually does every night: take off his coat; hang it; take of his vest; hang it; take of his tie; hang it. Then he would take the silver pocket watch from one of the pockets of his black slacks and place it inside the drawer of his bedside table. His gloves would follow last, if they were clean, he would leave it on top of his desk otherwise he'd drop it on a nearby basket. It was always like that. A routine he had began since he first became the butler to Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

But tonight, she caught the faint lingering scent of blood, a bit of the stench was his, the majority from another (and it smelled putrid). There were also hints of that of a mite. And she wondered what he has been doing two days ago; besides, he and his master have been gone for a while.

His face also had that look of seriousness in it, and he had an air of vexation around him.

"You smell funny." She started.

He smirks slyly, however dark. "Do I now?"

He unbuttons his white long-sleeved shirt. She has never seen him remove his white shirt before. It was never a part of his 'routine'.

He was facing the mirror, which was hanging in one corner of his room. He was looking at something on his chest.

Viessa stud from the bed, leaving the book on the pillow that has never been laid on by the owner of the room. She approaches him with caution, as she sensed the growing flow of negative aura emitting from the male demon. She was stunned at what she saw in his reflection: numerous bruises and open slash wounds, some still bleeding slightly, some healing.

"It's not healing fast enough." She heard him say, "That wretched angel had probably dipped that whip with something she had concocted."

"You were whipped by an angel? How sad. How very sad for someone like you." She said chuckling, her voice showing hints of sarcasm in it. She was about to walk back to continue finishing her book, when Sebastian had drawn a knife at her throat, like that day when she first arrived at the manor.

"You're lucky that I've calm down a little, or else I would have seriously cut off that annoying voice of yours." He whispers on her ear, vile in his tone, the knife digging ever so deeper into her flesh. The fallen demoness lightly laughs, even as Sebastian deepens the knife enough to draw blood.

"It wouldn't matter anyway. You may cut off my throat how many times you want, but I will not die. You may tear me apart limb from limb, but I will continue to live. I may have fallen, but do not forget," She turned her head to him, her usual smile on her face, and her purple eyes turning into glowing red orbs with black, cat-like slits "I am _still_ demon."

Sebastian stared down at the glowing irises. They were brighter than his, and it did not glow with a pinkish hue, but was bright red in color – a sign of the depth of her power. And though she is prohibited from touching humans, it did not mean that she was no longer capable of killing. Sebastian draws down the knife. Viessa's eyes reverted back to normal in an instant, and she returned to her spot on his bed, picked up the book, and resumed her reading.

The night continued on in silence, the air in the room becoming calmer. Viessa was still reading. Sebastian was tending his wounds. Although he knows it will heal soon enough, he had to at least clean off the dried blood. He turned to his female companion, who had stopped reading to gaze out the window. The moon was in its quarter phase.

"I want to know," Sebastian started. Viessa turned her attention to him. He had just slipped on his white shirt, though he did not button it.

"I want to know why you are here." He continued, leaning onto the chair where he sat. "Why did you decide, out of all the demons in the world, to end up with me?"

She smiles. She always smiles. It has become annoying.

"Simply because you are the closest of all the demons I have ever met."

He raises a dark eyebrow. "_Closest_? If I do recall, our paths have only collided _five times_ before."

"Yes, well, you were the only one I've collided with five times."

"And is that suppose to mean something?"

"Not really."

Sebastian could have strangled her if he wasn't being so frustrated.

"I just found your scent nearby one day and thought I'd follow it." She said with a smile, crossing her legs as they sat across each other.

"_Why_?" he asks, giving the word much emphasis. "I don't understand why you have the need to be around with another demon. You're a _fallen_ demon. You're left to roam the earth and walk among humans without having to taint them. You practically have all the free will you need. You're living a life many demons would want to have. Why bother being here with me? I definitely don't believe it's because of my cooking."

She laughs at his last statement, "Oh definitely not, although I do enjoy much of you're cooking." She stood and slowly walked towards him.

"There is another reason."

Sebastian stud up as well. They were a foot apart and he could tell the difference in height. She was a head shorter than him, but it was still practically tall for any British woman.

"What reason, may I ask?"

She raises her left index finger to her mouth, the nail black, and mouths in a soft voice, "It's a secret…for now."

She was glove-less, and Sebastian noticed a prominent scar across the back of her left hand, stretching from one side of her hand to the other. Demons never have scars, all of their wounds heal perfectly that the skin looked like it had never been injured at all. Yet here she had one, and it looked like it took a while to heal. It was of a darker shade than her skin, and it bulged on the surface. It reminded him of Undertaker's scars, however larger and thicker. It looked disgusting.

The scar rested on her pentagram – the unique mark of every demon. Sebastian had seen her pentagram before, a beautiful, purple hued tetragramaton in a blooming star-shaped lotus within a crown of thorns. Now, it was obscured, the scar almost entirely hiding it. Her contract mark destroyed to prevent her from creating contracts with humans ever again.

"_The Mark of a Fallen Demon, I guess."_ He thought. He had absentmindedly rubbed on his own seal, as if a scar would suddenly grow.

Sebastian turns to look out the window. The sun was beginning to rise, he has to get ready and prepare for the day.

As he was preparing himself, he notices a dark stain on Viessa's neck. She was sitting on his bed as usual, but was facing the window, watching the sun rise (She always watches the sun rise).

Obtaining a white handkerchief, he walked towards her, and surprising her as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"My apologies." He reaches out, and wiped the dried blood on her neck, the small wound had already healed. Then stud up, and began his morning ritual of dressing up, preparing breakfast, and waking his master.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Don't forget to leave a review!_

-SafireLupe, 8-20-2012


	3. III: The Fallen of the Past

_This chapter isn't much of a chapter. But whatever. Enjoy!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**III**

''''''''''''''''''''

The first time they had met, it was in Egypt, around 3000 years ago.

He was contracted that time to one of the Pharaoh's officials. She was merely posing as one of the priestess. Her hair was black and tied in long braids; her skin was a natural shade of copper; her eyes were but an unusual purple shade. He had never sense her within the palace and the shrines, only when she had first smiled to him did he found out.

She called herself _Remisas_. He told her he was named _Amon._

They had fought back then. It was how it usually ended up with when demons meet at that time. He recalls using a sword against her spears and arrow. She had lost. She vowed to grow stronger.

The second time they met, it was in the year 1367, at China.

It was she who was in a contract that time, with the only daughter of the one of the emperor's soldiers, who wanted to exact revenge on the group responsible for his father's assassination. He, however, had been posing as a Chinese scholar.

She never personally saw him until the day after she had feasted on the soul of her mistress. He took note the still black hair, only this time tied in a bun with loose strand falling. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were still the unusual purple.

She was named _Toh Lin Bai_. He was called _Zao Min_

They had another battle, that time she had requested…that time she had won. She had grown stronger like she promised. She was smiling throughout the whole fight.

The third time they met, it was in Germany, in the year 1581.

They were both not in a contract, and have just happened to bump in to each other in the very busy streets. She was dressed like a middle-class woman, wearing a simple dress of the fashion of that time. Her hair was ginger in color, and was long and wavy and tied in a high pony tail. She had kept her eyes purple again.

They did not fight, nor speak. She simply smiled to him. They acknowledged each other and left as soon as they had met. No names were shared. They had no names at that time anyway.

When they had met again, it was for the fourth time, not so long after…around 1600, Spain.

Both were in a contract, and had met her, unexpectantly, in a party of which both their mistresses were invited. She was posing as her mistress cousin; he was posing as his mistress lover. They spoke at that time, about mundane things about their mistresses.

She was _Esmeralda de Lia_. He was _Valdimir Sagrado_.

She looked the same as she was before, and smiling ever so much throughout the party.

The fifth time they met, it was also not so long after the last: 1686, England.

She was dressed in a pretty lilac dress of the fashion that time. She sat in a flower bed, playing with the petals of a tulip. Her hair a pale blonde, almost off-white in color, and it was arranged in heavy curls, of which flattered her face than all the other previous hair styles she had tried. Her skin was paler than before, and her eyes were still purple, only lighter than ever since.

She had notice him approach her, and she smiled, like she always does.

"My, have you lost weight." She said, their conversations always started with that statement. "What name do you come by these days?" she asked, plucking a tulip from the bed of flowers and crushing the petals between her fingers, the smile still plastered on her face.

"_Nicholas Hariot,_" was his name before. He was in a contract with a British knight that time. "What name do you come by?"

She had stud from the ground, dusted of her skirt. Then turned to him, that smile eternally gracing her damned face.

"Viessa. _Viessa Hetherworth_."

At the time, she was also in a contract with a British knight. His name was Sebastian Michaelis.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Weeee! Review!_

-SafireLupe, 8-20-2012


	4. IV: The Fallen, a Friend

''''''''''''''''''''

**IV**

''''''''''''''''''''

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian looked behind his shoulder at the sound of her voice.

She was sitting at the pool table, swinging her legs back and forth like a bored child. As always, the smile on her face beamed at him.

Sebastian sighs, "Viessa, get down from there." He felt like he was taking care of an annoying brat with her, as if Ciel wasn't bratty enough.

Complying, she steps down; landing on her heels, then approaches him. Sebastian was currently kneeling on the carpeted floor, drawing out a folded chess board from the bottom drawer.

"Why are you here Viessa?" He asked when he had sense her staring down at him. He did not look up when he spoke. They were alone in the master's game room.

She simply shrugged, "It's boring in your room." and repeated to him her first question, to which Sebastian ignored one again

Sebastian stud, chess board in hand, and walked towards a small table in the middle of the room in between two velvet cushioned chairs. He then proceeded to setting up the chess board, picking up all the black pieces and arranging them in their exact positions. As he was reaching for one of the black pawns, a pale hand reached out for one of the whites. Looking up, Viessa was arranging the white pieces in their proper order.

He raised a questioning brow, "What are you doing?"

She paused in the middle of arranging the two white knights in their correct squares.

"I asked you first." She smiled. Sebastian rolled his eyes. She was mocking him again.

"The young master is going to teach Lady Elizabeth chess today. So, by his orders, I am setting up the chess board." He finally said while arranging the pawns and adding the king and queen.

"I'm helping you set up the board." Was her reply, finally completing the white side of the board.

Sebastian stud up straight, "Why? I didn't ask for your help."

"Of course, but I was bored." She beamed him a smile, "And beside, helping someone is the best way to make friends."

"_Friends_?" Sebastian replied, taken aback. The last person who considered him as such was that bratty prince's _khansama_, Agni, but didn't give it much of a thought since he was oblivious to the _trickery_ the tall Indian man had considered to be _kind_. But a demon to call another demon a friend is inconceivable. If the situation were different, they wouldn't be even talking right now. They would have been scratching each other's eyes out, for all he knows.

Viessa just giggled at his reaction, then turned to approach the large window, her hands behind her back, smiling all the way. She caught a glimpse of that clumsy red-head maid running from bush to bush, like she was looking for a perfect spot to hide. In each hand she held a gun. From another distance, her demonic long range eye site spots that lousy cook right on the balcony near the manor's entrance, he too had a weapon in his hands – a rifle.

She smirks. Now she knows the reason why Sebastian recruited these humans.

"It seems this afternoon will be quite noisy."

Sebastian was already beside her. He too was looking out the window.

"I suggest you go back to the room, the young master and lady will be arriving here shortly." He said after flipping his silver pocket watch open. The last thing Sebastian needs is a scolding from his master once he finds out his butler has been entertaining a trespasser for more than two weeks already.

She sighs, "Fine, fine."

Turning, she made her way towards the dark side of the room. Sebastian turns away as well, towards the door, as he had sense his master and his fiancé just turned to the hall going to the entertainment room.

The moment he felt his master at the other side of the door did he caught a glimpse of Viessa evaporate into a dark fog, becoming like a shadow, and disappearing.

''''''''''''''''''''

When night came, Viessa was dumbfounded when Sebastian entered his room, a folded board in hand, and a proposal to ease her boredom by playing several rounds of chess.

''''''''''''''''''''

"What did you see in him?"

Viessa looked up at him in the middle of taking his black rook with her white queen.

"Pardon?" She blinked.

Sebastian lifts his knight, "What did you see in him?" then grabs her pawn, "Your master."

She lifts her own knight, "A beautiful soul." She takes his pawn, "Which remains beautiful even when he has killed so many during the war."

"Sounds delicious," He takes another pawn with his bishop.

"I would never know," She takes his bishop with her queen.

Sebastian is silent for awhile, contemplating his next move. It was their seventh round, both where in a tie of 3 wins and 3 losses. Outside, the moon was still in its quarter phase; although the dark clouds have decided to shroud it. Sebastian's pocket watch, which remained open on his side table, has just move its arrow to 5.

The flame of the lamp flickered slightly as Sebastian picked up his knight again, "Any regrets?" and then takes her bishop, "Check."

Viessa furrowed her eyebrows. Her king is open. She too becomes silent in deep thought, both for the game and the question.

She raises the last of her pawns forward as a sacrifice. "I regret nothing."

"Even falling in love?" He heard him say as she watches him take the pawn with his queen.

She smiles, raising her knight and taking his queen, "Especially falling in love."

She was sitting on his bed, no longer on the side but on the very center. The chess board was laid closer to the edge. He was seated on the chair, which he had moved it closer to the bed side.

Sebastian raises his head to look at her, "What about becoming a fallen demon?"

"Oh. Well…" she pauses, watching him pick up his knight, and landing it to where her own stud. The position of which made her king open again.

"Check." She heard him say.

She lightly grumbles under her breath. Finding no other move, she shifts her king a block to the right.

"No regrets…well…except for the constant need to eat."

"Ah yes, you do eat like a pig." He moves his other rook, "Check."

"Are you calling me fat?" She shifts her king away to a block away from the two black pieces.

"Probably," He replied, smirking. He moves his pawn to the last row at the other side of the board, creating a new queen, which so happens to be in a position aiming for her king, "Check."

She sighs at the third opening, and then moves her queen to block his.

"Oh and there's also that job." He heard her say in the midst of thinking out his next move. He looks up, a questioning eye brow raised.

"A job?"

She nods.

"It's an exhausting form of punishment from _down below_. Honestly, it makes me feel like a reaper somehow."

Still wondering what she just said, he moved his queen away, finding no other move.

"You're as good as a free bird, why do you still have to listen to them?" He said as she watch her shift her queen two blocks to the left.

"It's something that goes with being a fallen one," She smiles a small smile, "It's like a condition I have to fulfill to maintain the incentive of not having to eat a soul without starving myself to death."

"That's quite interesting," said Sebastian. Demons may be immortal creatures, but it doesn't mean they couldn't escape death. Demons can die in two ways: either by having their souls cleaved by a demon blade, or by starvation, the latter occasionally happening. Lower class rogue demons, which are too untamed to form contracts, occasionally die in a matter of years when they are unable to feed. Higher class demons can go on for decades without a soul, and even the noble class can wait for centuries. Sebastian's last meal was in the late 1680s, and his current contract is the longest he has to wait for food, thought he won't complain; He has cultivated Ciel enough for the meal to be worth a thousand splendid years. The thought of it makes his mouth water.

"What job is that? If I may ask." He moves his rook a step forward, "Check."

She smiles, finding an opening, "It's something not worth sharing," she moves her queen to a vacant box in front of his king, "Check."

He smirks. He didn't realize he left out an opening, "Why not?" He moves his knight again, "Check."

She smiles up at him, "Just because," she moves her king away from his knight.

Sebastian takes her queen with his, "Just how important is this job of your that you're not willing to share it?"

She looks down at the board, at the lack of white pieces and the surrounding blacks. She moves her king away again, "Very important, that's why It a secret."

Then she sense movement in Sebastian's side, and when she shot her head up, her nose was merely an inch away from his. He had stud up from his seat, leaned in towards her, his hand on the bed's edge. He wore a sly smile on his face. His eyes were dark and tantalizing.

"You're not much of a _friend _if you won't share _secrets_." He whispers, his large shadow hovering above her.

She mimics his smirk.

"I certainly don't remember committing myself in befriending a _demon_."

His smirk widens, "Touché."

Still leaning towards her, he picks up his knight with his other hand and knocks her king off the board, his piece taking over the square where her king once stud.

"Check mate."

Then he stud up straight, takes his tail coat from the coat hanger and slips it on. He then takes the pocket watch from the side table and shoves it in his pocket. Readjusting his coat, he left the room, without a word, to prepare everything before his master awakes.

The faint rays of a sun rise started to seep through the window. A stray shaft of light landed on the chess board, where the black knight stud.

Viessa picks up the piece, raising it up to eye level.

"Not yet." She whispered, smiling.

''''''''''''''''''''

That following afternoon, Ciel Phantomhive opened one of his chessboards to begin a game with Lao, only to discover one black knight was missing.

''''''''''''''''''''

_And that's the last chapter for the day! Hopefully the next 2 or 3 parts will be posted sometime next week. Now it's time for me to study (*cries*). Until next time! Don't forget to review people, I'd appreciate it!_

-SafireLupe, 8-20-2012


	5. V: The Fallen, Eavesdropping

_**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee!**_

_I now present to you chapter 5 and, following after this, chapter 6! It was originally suppose to be just 1 chapter for the week, but I sliced it into two, as I realized that this chapter is LONG. In fact, chapter 5 is the longest I've ever written since I've began writing fanfictions (4,000+ characters, man!). So, congrats for me!_

_Ahem, SPOILER ALERT starting from this chapter and some point beyond. In this chapter, you might recognize some scenes taken from Episode 22 of the season 1 anime. Previous chapters before also dealt with some part of the anime, although only showed in hints. This time, it's a full-blown part of the episodes. On a side note, I'm the kind of writer who doesn't want to trash up what was canon: What happened in the anime/manga, is what happened – the only thing I did was incorporate another storyline, in which portrays what 'probably' happened in the in-betweens of the scenes. I will not touch what was done, nor will I change anything. This is simply another story within the actual story, without harming the original plot of the anime. Get it?_

"_Demons Fall First" is the result of my frustrations why there aren't enough girls in the show, especially a girl that connects with Sebastian – Thus led to the creation of Viessa Heatherworth, a not-so-typical demon character, and a character only known by Sebastian and no one else (although at some point in the future I might introduce her to others). The hint is that all the chapters that fall into the season 1 storyline focuses more on Viessa's 'job' (of which will probably a bit obvious once your done reading this chapter) and thus what you read is seen through the eyes of Viessa – this writing style is probably the best method of fanfiction without having to harm the true story itself._

_So that's about enough rambling for the week. Enjoy chapter 5 and 6 people!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**V**

''''''''''''''''''''

Year after year, century after century, master after master – Sebastian had always had that feeling of being _watched_.

It wasn't always though: It only occurred when he was in a contract, the intuition heightening the closer he gets in claiming a soul. During the earlier days of man and sin, such a feeling never occurred to him. It was only until he achieved so much as a demon did he sense eyes on him. To whose eyes do they belonged to he did not know, but he was certain that it was always the same eyes until sometime in the late fourteenth century, when he felt a change. It didn't mean that the previous pair of eyes was completely gone, several times did the two different spectators interchange in watching him, and as the years go by, so too has he felt their presence come closer.

He did not completely ignore the feeling though. He had spent countless times searching for his unknown watchers, but not once have he spotted even a shadow of them, nor any clue of their existence for that matter, so had reduce the thought of it as just a figment of his imagination. His assumptions were then changed after a brief visit back at hell, when a conversation with a few of his fellow demons had confirmed his suspicions, although they recently claimed to sense three different spectators instead of two. He has yet to find out.

By the time he contracted with Ciel Phantomhive, he did not feel any eyes on him. It remained normal for two years. Up until they had left Houndsworth, he thought he had seen a shadowy figure at a certain distance. It vanished as quickly as he had sense it, as though it was the wind, and he never thought about it again. It was a month or so after that when he had opened his bedroom door one night to find someone sitting on his bed, a smile on her face, and the all too familiar phrase concerning his never changing weight.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Where are you going?" She voiced, and Sebastian pauses in the middle of folding the last of his master's clothing to turn to her, surprise and irritation apparent in his features. He was alone in his master's bedroom, and was apparently bewildered that she would go as far as enter this bedroom while the earl was just outside the hall. "Get out, Viessa," was the only thing he could mutter through gritting teeth.

"It's fine, isn't it?" She says while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "You are alone. Your master isn't here."

"He is outside." He mentions with much annoyance in his tone. He shoves the neatly folded cloth into the trunk, "He could come in any second and I'd have to come up with a proper explanation for letting an intruder into his chambers."

"Oh dear, that would be a problem," Viessa said, with a tone of defiance and the usual cheerful smile on her face as she raised an index finger to scratch her chin. Sebastian's eye twitched.

He slams the trunk to a close then swiftly turns to her, his eyes blazing when the light from the window reached the pair of deep red orbs as he turned. He steps forward and grabs her wrist which she had lifted as she touched her chin. "You're damn right it would be." He said with a threatening tone and narrowed eyes, his grip tightening around her wrist. He was prepared to pull off her hand from her arm.

She only smiled; wide enough to make her look like a cat with a secret, "You're always such a hot-head Sebastian, so far from this cool and collected talented butler act of yours." And Sebastian's grip tightened and his eyes narrowed even more. He stared down at her deep-set purple eyes and imagined the possibilities of disemboweling her without staining his master's carpet and wallpapers with fallen demon blood.

Not feeling any sort of pain from Sebastian's death grip, Viessa slowly raises her other hand and, without any fear, touches his cheek.

His grip loosens a bit upon the touch, and Sebastian realized that there is warmth emanating from her hand. It was strange to him. A demon's touch has always been cold, like the blood within him running cold, however alive. Sebastian then shakes his head away from her touch and unfurls his fingers loose from her wrist but not before shoving her away. He watches her smile before turning back towards the trunk on the bed, acting his way as if nothing happened. The unfamiliar warm feeling was still present on his cheek.

"So," he heard her say, "Where _are_ you going?"

Knowing that if he kept ignoring her would she continue to repeat her question, he replied a single word with a still irritated tone as he opened the trunk again to recheck everything he packed, "Paris."

"_Paris!_" she exclaimed, her voice beaming as she clasp her hands together in delight, and Sebastian imagined her face blushing with joy again, the way it would look like every time she eats his desserts, "That's just splendid! Paris is such a beautiful place, the people there are very kind, and the food is just scrumptious!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He found it hard to believe that this being used to be a demon.

"You will not follow me," he said, turning slightly to her.

Viessa tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Because you're a nuisance."

She smiles, "That's not very nice to say."

"Nor is entering a private room without permission."

She giggles a little, before clasping her hands behind her back, her eyes close and her mouth still in a smile. She approaches him, stopping just a foot from him, then flashes her eyes open. Sebastian thought he saw them glow red for a second, before becoming an intense purple. She looked up at him with a face that reminded him of himself whenever he would tell his young master a horrible truth.

"Time's a ticking Sebastian," she whispers, and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "You best be on your watch."

"What are you saying?"

"_Just who are you talking to Sebastian?"_

Sebastian quickly raises his head to the door at the sound of his young master's voice. There he stud, a newspaper in one hand, the other on his waist. He raised a dark brow at his butler. Sebastian blinked, his mouth slightly open. He looked back at where Viessa stud and found an empty space. '_Was I imagining things?'_

"Sebastian?" Ciel repeated. Sebastian turns to him and braced himself. Sebastian never lies, and it was hard coming up with a proper answer even if his master only saw him talking to air.

He was about to answer, when Bard, Finnian, and Tanaka appeared beside the young earl, the two blonds asking if they could do anything to help.

"Yes," he heard his young master say to them, "You can load these luggages down stairs and into the carriage."

"Yes sir!" they both exclaimed excitedly, happy to be of help. Tanaka only nodded politely and entered the room. May-rin suddenly came in from the hall, having just finished washing the dishes, and proceeded to pack the young master's underwear.

Ciel entered his room, turning to face the window. The interference from the other household servants made him forget his previous conversation with Sebastian, and instead turns to him with a different order.

"Sebastian, book a hotel. Get the best room they have."

The demon butler inwardly sighs, places a gloved hand to his chest and bows lightly, "Yes, my Lord," then walks out the door, a sense of relief in his cold stare and the weight of Viessa's puzzling words in his mind.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Her Majesty intends to rush Europe…No, the _world_ headlong into a war." She heard the young earl say and noticed the well-hidden confusion in his tone.

"Is that the reason you are seeking an audience with Her Majesty?" She heard the deep baritone of the butler's voice.

"No," his master replied softly but sternly. Despite the volume of their conversation, she could hear it as loud as she could hear the rattling noise of smoke and engine of the cruise ship.

"Then," there goes the deep voice, "Was your heart shaken by Aberlain's death?"

"You're wrong," said the earl, _'You're right_' is what she could decipher from the boy's defensive tone, "after all, they are mere pawns to me."

"Even so," she heard the boy continue, his tone had that hint of irritation, "that pawn ignored my orders and insisted on getting involved. Even Lau did the same. There's no way I can play the game if I don't understand my pawns' thoughts and strategies. That's all."

She smiles at his pathetic words, "Of course," she said to the earl in particular, although he would never be able to hear it at her distance, "you are not God, Earl Phantomhive, no matter how much you try and _claim_ to be."

At her distance from the roof of the captains' deck, she could see the dark form of the demon, standing tall and unmoving like a statue carved from black marble, beside the dark haired boy sitting on his chair overlooking the vast waters. The wind blew strongly at her pale gold hair, though the strong breeze was unable to unfurl her heavy curled locks. She tucks a strand behind her ear, and wondered, with much excitement, the look on Sebastian's face once he sees her again.

The loud roar of the ship's horn signaled fast approaching land, and Viessa turned to the side where the nose of the ship pointed: A vast metropolitan of colorful rooftops and art-like architectures swarming with humans in pretty clothing comes into her view. From a distance, an erect structure pointed to the sky which reminded her so much of the tower of Babylon. She smiled. Paris had changed so much since the last time she visited.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Umm…excuse me madam…"

Viessa turns as she felt a tug on her skirt and to the owner of the small and shy French voice. She smiled down at a young boy, no more than 7 years old, wearing the clothes of that of any other middle class child. She bends down to the boy's level and pats his head. He had ebony black hair.

"Can I help you with something child?" she said in fluent French, smiling wider.

The young boy fidgeted slightly, looking down at his shoes with a blush. His hands where behind his back, like he was hiding something, "Ummm…I...errrr…" then he slowly revealed his hand, which held a small yellow flower, probably just plucked from a nearby flower bed.

Viessa blinks, a bit taken aback by the boy's sweet and sudden gesture, "Why thank you little boy," she said, picking up the flower from the child's small fingers. It was things like this that gave her a more reason to be ever so grateful in becoming a fallen demon.

The child looked down his feet again, blushing even more, "I…really think you're pretty madam."

She chuckles, straightening out the boy's messy hair, "Thank you. You're so sweet, and quite the handsome young man yourself," this last statement made the boy smile, though his face turned beet red.

"Francis!" upon the call, which seems to be the young boy's name, he turned his head. A woman in her late twenties came rushing towards them. Viessa could tell that she was his mother, as they had the same ebony hair.

Viessa stud up as the woman came close. "I'm very sorry if my son disturbed you or anything," she heard her say as she held the boy's shoulders.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Viessa replied, smiling sweetly, "you're son is very kind and is quite adorable too," then she raised a finger, looking down at the boy, her tone becoming more motherly-like, "but adorable boys shouldn't run off from their mothers now."

The boy blushes yet again, and after his mother gave one last 'I'm sorry,' they walk off from the direction where they came. The boy turned back while being pulled by his mother to give a final wave and smile, which she returned.

"How awful, for an innocent soul to be easily attracted to a filthy creature in sheep's clothing," she heard a voice behind her, of which Viessa just smirks. She had known of the other presence standing behind her for quite a while now, known it for a fact because she once caught her scent on Sebastian.

She drops her waving hand to her side and continued to look out at the open where the boy and his mother disappeared through the crowd, "It's about time you said something…" she then turns her head to look at the other being through her shoulder, "…angel."

The said angel lifts her chin up arrogantly, her short white hair flowing lightly as a gentle breeze past by. Her purple eye, which where darker in color than Viessa's, were scanning the fallen demon's body from head to toe.

"Strange," the angel began, raising an eyebrow at Viessa in a way like she discovered something off, "The stench of impurity surrounds you yet I could not fully grasp why I could not bring it to myself that you are a demon. Why is that?"

Viessa smirks, tilting her head to the side while she observe the angel's calculating look on her, "It is strange," she says, "For you too."

The angel's face turned in confusion.

Viessa walked pass her, inhaling deeply. The white being smelled no more less than she. "The stench of _impurity_ surrounds _you_," she said, returning the angel's words in a way that made her furrow her eyes with rage, "and yet _I could_ fully tell _you are angel_."

They became silent for several seconds, standing side by side while facing opposite directions: A mischievous smile on the fallen demon's lips, and an aggravated look on the angel's eyes.

"Now," Viessa continued, her next words were mocking but with much more emphasis, "_Why is that?_"

Viessa heard the angel hiss under her breath at her words, "Go away, demon!" she spat, her eyes threatening. She noticed a masculine tone go along her feminine voice, "This place has enough filth already."

The pale blond demon only smiled, staying still where she stud as the angel walked off, towards the grand fountain at the very center of the plaza. Viessa turns to look at her over her shoulder once more and watches as angel in her white dress stared off at a distance.

Viessa suddenly heard several crashes, loud gasps, and the screeching screams of what sound like belonged to a mad monkey coming from within a building not too far off. She noticed the angel's attention was also towards that building, which she recalls to be the famous Hall of Wonders. A minute or so after that, she notices someone in dark blue rush out of the hall. It turns out to be the Earl Phantomhive himself, shielding his eyes from the dazzling afternoon light, like he just ran out from a dark place.

'_I wonder,' _she thought to herself, _'how long has he been running through the darkness before realizing he was always surrounded in light?'_

For awhile, the young earl looked around the open of the fair's ground then stopped, a look of shock and a bit of fear registered on his face when he looked up her direction – or more on the angel's view. The earl steps back a few feet before sprinting towards a different direction. Viessa followed him with her eyes and spots him heading into the entrance of the Eiffel tower, which people where still prohibited to enter.

Viessa narrows her brows and wondered, _'Where is Sebastian?'_

She returns her attention back to the fountain and noticed that the angel no longer stud before it. Viessa sighs, "So much for sight-seeing," she says to herself. Turning her heels, she made her way to where Ciel ran off; walking casually towards the tower, only halting once to look up the sky when the fireworks began.

''''''''''''''''''''

"How tasteless," said Sebastian as he walks out the Hall of Wonders, carrying an unusual dead white monkey with wings on his left hand, just in time when the fireworks began. No one seemed to notice him with the ugly creature, as all were awed by the spectacle up at the sky.

The black butler looked up as another round of fireworks went off, and notice, between the bursting of smoke and colors up the blue sky, a white feather flowing down with the wind. He raises a hand to reach it, and the feather felt like it simmered through his glove and to his fingers.

"This is…" and Sebastian's eyes widened with realization. He looks up, catching the scent of a stray mite and that of his master's, his gaze finally setting on the Eiffel tower.

''''''''''''''''''''

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…" _Viessa mouthed the familiar nursery rhyme as the Queen clad in all black sang it. She watched from her area, at the top of a three story building that stud across the tower. She sat at the edge of the roof, watching with her superior demon eyes as Her Majesty walked up the metal staircases up to the top of the tower, with Ciel trailing behind her._ "London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_

They reached the top of the tower, and the Queen and the Earl conversed, which Viessa didn't mind in hearing, it wasn't as important to her what the details were anyway. A strong gust of wind blew by, and she tucks her curls away. She saw a dark veil fly off where the wind was going, and with her eyes-like binoculars she focused back on the two humans: A young girl with long wavy gray hair now stud before Ciel Phantomhive, who had a surprise look on his features.

A sudden laugh, Viessa heard, and she shifted her gaze to a white haired man sitting on the corner of the towers balcony. No doubt the angel she had meet before, only this time in a male body. Viessa grimace, "A hermaphroditic angel – it's sickening somehow."

"Surprised?" Viessa heard the now male angel spoke with her long ranged hearing, "She looks like a young girl, sweet as fresh grass, does she not?" she watches him jump down, slowly approaching the humans, "Her Majesty lost Her beloved husband in the midst of truly happy days. Out of grief over his death, Her Majesty decided to close the curtain of Her life. She wished to be by Her dearly loved husband's side for all eternity. I joined Her Majesty's body with that of Her husband."

"Disgusting!" Viessa said out loud. She too had wished to be by her husband's side forever, and yet the truth stands: she is immortal, he was human, and their love was forbidden. Love makes one do stupid decisions, and in her own case, led to his death and her banishment. But this desperate attempt at unity is foul, even for her – she who has seen fouler things in her life as a true demon.

"Her Majesty and Her husband," she heard the angel continue after the Queen spoke, of which Viessa was unable to listen to during her repulsive musings, "are strongly determined to lead England into a world full of untainted light. On this course, She freed Herself from any impurity and became this young girl of spotless integrity. What a sublime resolution, remarkably appropriate for an angel's master."

'_A world of untainted light is a myth,' _Viessa thought to herself, _'and so is this sublime resolution of yours, angel.'_

"Ash," she heard the Queen say, "would you please end Ciel with that blade of yours?"

Viessa's eyes darken.

"Let me unsheathe this sword, proud with wisdom," She watches as the white-haired angel raises his blade, "and send the beast within you all the way to kingdom come. May your afterlife be white as snow, Ciel Phantomhive!" and then he charges.

Viessa stud from where she sat, only to see a sudden flash of black come from a corner, and she exhaled the air she didn't know she had kept holding in.

"Even that sword you are so proud of has no meaning if you cannot hit," she finally heard that arrogant baritone voice and she smiled, "Young master, this may be the end," she heard him say.

"Now," she heard him again, only this time he spoke softer, more sinister, "give me the order."

And this was it, the words that Viessa has been anticipating as much as Sebastian has.

"Kill Ash," she heard Ciel say.

"Is that all?" she heard Sebastian say.

Viessa smirks.

"Kill the Queen!"

''''''''''''''''''''

A heated battle: black and white leaping and colliding through shadows of steel, defying gravity. There is clashing of silverware and sword. Soon the sword slices through the steel frame of the tower, and sharp shards of metal fall to the ground – to the innocents below who rushed out of the way.

"I didn't expect those idiots to make a mess of things," Viessa said, looking down as a large chunk of metal fell. Her purple orbs widened suddenly, that large chunk of metal was heading straight to that young buy who had given her a flower earlier.

With inhuman speed, she dives down the building, leaving her post, and landing unnoticed on the ground. She rushes to the boy's side, grabbing him by the waist just in the nick of time. The boy's eyes where close, anticipating his death when it did not come. He slowly opened his eyes, and is faced with the pale blond woman he met before.

Viessa puts him down at a safer distance, an assuring smile plastered on her face, "Didn't I tell you that adorable little boys shouldn't run off from their mothers?"

The boy just blinked his teary eyes as Viessa once again pats his head, "You'll be safe here, don't leave this spot till everything is fine," then she stands up and turns back to the direction of the tower.

"Wait!" she heard the boy call, and Viessa turns, "You'll get crush!"

She smiles once again, "I can assure you I won't."

The boy began to stutter, not knowing if it was polite to ask his next question. "A-a-are...are you…an angel?" And Viessa smiles her usual smile. She inwardly laughs at the boys understanding that angels are traditionally the once who save humans. Although she herself is a demon, and for her to save a soul would have been a hilarious joke – But she has fallen, and because of the free-will 'cursed' on her upon her banishment, no one is to say she has done wrong as a demon with pushing that child away from danger. Besides, she could have as well chosen not to save him: she could have left him for dead if she wanted to.

"Far from it, and in the first place, I wouldn't want to be one," she replies as she turns away, facing the panicking humans running away from the falling pieces of the tower, "who would want to be a creature so _revolting_," she said, now striding towards the tower and leaving the boy confused behind her.

Now mixed in the running crowd, Viessa perked her ears once again, though she can no longer see the details of the battle from her spot below, she could imagine it just by the intensity of the auras radiating from the two opposing beings.

Then she heard the young earl's voice in a tone that disappointed her: "Stop Sebastian!"

"Why?" came the crow demon's voice.

"You've been noticed. The disturbance will only increase now."

Viessa raises a brow at the young master's words.

"They are just humans. Why should we care about them?" She heard Sebastian say. His words making her roll her eyes. Then the next words she heard from the earl made her mouth gape with shock. It was so unexpected that she was able to decipher correctly the change in Sebastian's aura before he himself realized the meaning of his master's words.

"No! _We shall withdraw_!"

Viessa looked up the tower, her eyes narrowing and her smile vanishing. Then she saw, what seems to look like a large white bird to others, that dirty angel spreading his wings, the Queen in his arms, as he flew away into the distance.

"Oh my," Viessa said to herself, "It seems we have a problem."

''''''''''''''''''''

"Ever since that day, it has been your duty to button my shirt," She heard the boy say, "Though I thought it was just a demon's imitation of a butler, you always played your role superbly." She gives a small smile upon those words.

Viessa leaned in the wall, her ear not as perked as it was this afternoon. She didn't need to use so much of her demonic hearing when she was just outside the door of the Earl Phantomhive's grand hotel suite. She slides down the wall and sat on the carpet. A grandfather clock stud across from her, and its pendulum swung as the seconds pass. The clock read 9:15 pm.

"That is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhive household," came Sebastian's voice, though she failed to hear the haughtiness he usually applies whenever he says that certain sentence, "Let us end our talk there. It is time for you to rest, Young Master."

She hears footsteps coming closer to the door, but she did not hesitate to move from her place on the wall next to it, even as the door opened, and the once dark hall bathe in yellow light from the candles Sebastian carried.

"May you forget everything and have a happy dream," said Sebastian, who bowed lightly, probably still oblivious to her presence. She could have sworn disappointment in his voice. _'Who wouldn't be after that scenario,' _she thought.

She glances at him as he raised his head. His eyes have softened, and his lips formed a smile. The look on his face wiped the smile off her own, as she realized, with certainty, that Sebastian has given up.

He bows a little one last time, and then shuts the door. For a moment, he stud there unmoving, his right hand still on the door knob and his left still holding the light. Viessa watch him from her position on the floor and wondered what was going through his mind. Then he moved his head, looking down at her. His eyes remained soft, like he wasn't completely annoyed at her for following him all the way to Paris.

She gave him a small smile, "_'Forget everything'_, _'have a happy dream'_, huh?"

The light from the candles suddenly blows out on their own by Sebastian's doing.

The hall was once again dark. Sebastian's eyes became two specks of red light, haunting and intense. Viessa's own purple orbs gave a little glow of their own, only fainter considering her long period away from the impenetrable darkness of the inferno.

They stared at each other, long and hard, not moving nor talking. Then he turned, and began to walk down the dark hall. Viessa shuts her eyes, checking his distance just by listening to his footsteps.

"Where are you going?" he halts when she spoke. Viessa opens her eyes again, and waited for any more sounds from him.

"Away." he said, and then proceeded to do so. His heavy footsteps echoing the farther he walked. His aura becoming darker and darker as he went.

Viessa sat still, waiting as the echoes vanished and his presence was completely gone from the hotel's premises before finally standing up to turn towards the direction he took.

"My job's not over yet." she whispered, to no one in particular. Then through the darkness, she smiled as she walked, following the scent of musky spice that belonged to Sebastian Michaelis.

''''''''''''''''''''

_I didn't get so much review last time; hopefully you'd spare a minute or two to type!_

-SafireLupe, 8-28-2012


	6. VI: The Fallen, Working

_Blablablabla-Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**VI**

''''''''''''''''''''

London was on fire.

Viessa stared down at the chaos from her spot at the roof of a tall building that manage to still stand after the fire smoldered everything and almost everyone inside. She looked down: people where running, people where carrying whatever they could save, people trampling on the living, people trampling on the dead, a young boy being carried by his mother, a young girl crying as she was lost and confused, a man stealing from another man, a man on fire, a man smoldered to ash. All around them, everything burned.

Then she turns her head to the east, her binocular-like vision were able to penetrate smoke and fire to give her a clear view of a huge white demon dog atop a pillar, fire coming out from his mouth. Its glowing red eyes were feral, no longer the same as they were back at the manor.

"I thought I was banished from hell, and yet here I am," She said to herself as she returned her attention at the hectic crowd below her.

"So it seems," Viessa suddenly turns, not expecting to hear his voice. Behind her, in his black coat, Sebastian stud.

She was surprised he was able to pick up her presence despite her amazing stealth. Before this, Sebastian was around thirty buildings away, it would have been impossible for any demon to have sense her at that far off distance.

Knowing what was going through her head, Sebastian spoke, his eyes never leaving hers, "Being around me for such a long time, I was able to learn how to pick-up your aura," he approaches her, the reflection of the flames bathing him in an orange glow, "You should have thought about that before deciding to spend your time _spying_ on me."

Viessa just smiles at him, quite astonished that he was able to learn to catch her aura signature in several weeks when she had taken years to master the technique.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I knew you were at the ship to Paris," he continued, still walking towards her, "I knew you were walking amongst the crowd back at the fair, I knew you were watching nearby the tower, and even while you were eaves dropping back at the hotel." He stops. He was now two feet in front of her.

Viessa smirks, "Impressive."

Sebastian frowns, "Now, before I return to where I once was for a previous engagement," he said. Ash has yet to arrive from where they where suppose to meet. And before Viessa could give a witty remark, Sebastian's hand flew to her neck and he grips tightly. She hadn't had time to gasp for air, which made it difficult even for an immortal like her.

"Tell me," Sebastian said with a slight growl in his tone. His grip on her neck tightening some more as he lifts her off the ground, "Just _who are you_ really?"

Viessa smiles, or tries to, as his fingers continue to constrict her. She could understand his rage still stemmed from his master's loss of passion and his ever growing hunger.

"I am…Vies…sa…Hea…therworth…" she manages to say through his mightly hold on her voice box, "…a…fallen…de…mon…"

Sebastian pulls her face closer to his, enough that their nose touched. Viessa saw his eyes glow bright magenta in his rage, "Tell me something I don't know."

She tries to smile again, her hands now snaking up his arm to try and pry his hand away. She lets out a broken laugh at him, at which angers him even more.

"Its…a…se…cret…_hot-head_…"

And Sebastian did something she never expected he would do:

Kiss her.

It was not a sweet kiss shared between lovers. It was almost feral. He invaded her mouth hurriedly and bit her lips till they bled. It was filled with anger and lust at the same time, and he took her mouth selfishly into his, not caring of her reaction at all. It lasted for several seconds only, and then he pries his lips away, unfurls his fingers from her neck, and drops her to the floor of the roof.

Viessa stares up at him, her eyebrows in slits as she wiped her blood and his saliva from her lips with the back of her gloved hand.

Sebastian scowls, "You and your _fucking_ secrets."

He then turns and began leaping from roof to roof, up to his meeting area with the angel thirty buildings away. Viessa stud up and stare at the direction where Sebastian ran off to. The wound on her lips had healed perfectly so fast.

She sighs, "Idiot," then raises a hand to touch her lips again, "you're always such a hot-head."

Then she spots a familiar figure from below the chaos, and her mischievous smile reappeared.

"Oh, look who's finally here."

''''''''''''''''''''

"Ah, there he is," he heard the angel say, "Who would have expected the boy to actually return to London? How perfectly splendid."

He himself looked down the flaming chaos, spotting the boy in the middle of the road piled with lifeless bodies.

"How is it? Do you like the view?" Ash continued, turning to him, "What do you think of it?"

"Compared to the Great Fire of London in 1666, the fire is spreading rather slowly," Sebastian replied, his gaze on the white-haired man intense.

"I see," said Ash, "Once the dirt and vice get stuck to something, it requires quite an effort to eradicate them. However," He raises his hands, and the fire burned ever greater, "when these flames have burned everything down, a long-awaited gate will appear on this ordinary Earth. I will open the gate to the next century."

Sebastian only narrows his eyes and looked down the street at his master.

From far off, Viessa listened and watched despite Sebastian's attempt to threaten her awhile ago, she has even moved ten buildings closer now that he knows, just to spite him.

As she saw Ciel arrive with his housemaid to where Pluto was rampaging, she heard the angel chuckle wickedly, and turned back her attention to the two beings, perking her ears again.

"You, who challenged me to a duel for your master's sake, are now watching that very master's tragic spectacle standing here at me side." She heard the angel say. Her demonic vision turned to Sebastian, who stared down at his master with a soft gaze, so different than his angered expression before he had kissed her.

"I do not act without my master's orders," she heard the demon say, "Besides, at present, I do not have a master whom I should obey."

Viessa frowned at his words, _'If that's the case,'_ she turned away, _'I shouldn't be even here right now.' _She leaped down the ground from the three story high building she used as an observatory, and with a last glance up at Sebastian's tall form, she stopped listening to his conversation with the angel and walked off.

She continued to perk her ears though, just enough for her to hear the young earl's conversations with his other servants before she has walked far enough to no longer care.

"What are you doing?" she heard the voice of Ciel, it had a hint of frustration in its tone.

"Well, we want Plu-Plu to go back to normal…I'm very sorry!" that voice belonged to that exceptionally strong gardener, she recalled.

"But we're out of tranquillizer darts…" She remembers that voice as well, belonging to the cook who burns rather than fries.

"What are you talking about?" Viessa slows down at the sound of authority in Ciel's voice, and then –

"You should still have live ammunition!"

She halts, her eyes widening. And as his words finally sink in, she turned back to the direction from where she came and focused her demonic eyes at the distance.

Sebastian no longer stud beside the angel.

She smiled.

''''''''''''''''''''

"It seems you're master has awaken."

Sebastian looks up to the sound of her voice. He has just arrived at the entrance of Buckingham palace, where he sensed his master's presence inside the grand castle. He narrows his eyes at her, and like usual, she just smiled.

Viessa steps towards him, her hands clasped behind her. She smiles up at him. He glares down at her.

"You still haven't answered my question a while back," Sebastian said, his red eyes blazing.

"Whatever the answer may be, I can assure you that it has _nothing_ to do with harming you or your precious dinner," she replied, tilting her head to the side as she spoke, then she raised her right hand in front of him, "Like you, Sebastian, I do not lie."

Sebastian holds his gaze on her raised right hand, then looked back at Viessa's cheerful expression, then back at the hand. He sighs.

He began walking pass her, only stopping when he reached her side, "I apologize for my actions a while ago. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry." he said, talking about the death grip on her neck and the anger-filled kiss. Viessa shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "You can make it up to me by cooking me something good when you're done playing with your own food."

Sebastian frowned at that statement.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoed within the palace walls and Viessa turned. Sebastian was no longer behind her. She caught the scent of blood in the air coming from the stone framed windows. Smiling, she made her way into the palace fast enough that she was able to reach the grand lobby in seconds. She took a spot at a shaded area of the second floor and looked down at the amusing spectacle.

The young earl lay on the floor, circled by guards. He has a gunshot wound on his side, and it bled so much it she could smell his soul. With a shaky hand, the boy raises it to his face, pulling off his black eyepatch, revealing the purple contract mark.

"Don't...make me laugh." She heard him say through clenching his teeth in pain. And what followed amazed her as much as the guards who where currently pointing their guns at him: His blood pooled on the marble floor and shaped itself into what looks like Sebastian's tetragramaton.

With what little strength he has within his lithe body, Ciel managed to pull his upper body up with his arms, the symbol in his right eye glowed a bright violet. "It will not…end here!"

Then the earl had this look of relief in his face, and as the guards aimed their riffles, he closes his eyes.

"Fire!"

Viessa heard several rounds of gunshots, and when it ended, she smiled at what she saw as the smoke of gunpowder cleared. Sebastian knelt in front of his young master, several bullets in between his fingers.

"It is exactly as you said, you will not end here," and with a swift move of his arms, the bullets came flying back to their owners, hitting their heads and other vital points. All except one guard stud at the midst of all the dead and wounded ones, and he backed up in fear at Sebastian.

"Young Master, please excuse me for leaving your side without permission," Viessa giggled at his apology as the earl raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been doing?" she heard the boy say.

Sebastian smiles down at him, "Making preparations for the last supper."

Viessa smiles widely, "Ohh, what an original way to put it Sebastian. It adds so much to the drama." She said in a low volume, enough for her to hear only.

"At times, it is sweet, hot, and sour," she heard him continue, "One must use different spices and let it mature. Thanks to that, it looks like I will be able to enjoy the rarest soul, the rarest supper."

"You're making my awfully hungry Sebastian," Viessa whispered, still to herself, as she noticed the hungry smile on the demon's lips, "Do hurry up."

"This is an order: take me to that barbarous angel!" Ciel commanded, and Sebastian picked him off the floor and walked towards the exit, passing the only surviving palace guard, who recoiled shakily, his petrified eyes following the butler clad in black.

"He is not human…" the guard stuttered, and Sebastian halted, turned to look at the guard at his shoulder, the act made the man jump.

"Indeed. After all…"

Viessa didn't need to hear him say it, she knows exactly what she would hear anyway.

She smiles yet again, "You're one hell of a butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

''''''''''''''''''''

As the mysterious man bolted out of the palace with his master in his arms, the guard swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He steps back a little, and then looked around him, staring down at his fellows who lied on the floor.

Then he heard a swift rustle of fabric and hard heels hitting the marble. Jumpily, he turns and points his shaky rifle at whoever was behind him, only to find a young woman with curled pale blond hair, smiling up at him. His eyes widened at her beauty and her sudden appearance.

"I'm very sorry if my friend caused so much trouble," he heard her say, shaking once again after she mentioned that she knew who that butler was. Then he jumped in fear when the woman opened her eyes to him, which glowed a deep red before suddenly flashing back to purple, "If it's any consolation, three of your colleagues will _probably_ live."

And she passed him by, smiling one last time before she walked out the double doors. Leaving the petrified guard to fall to the floor as his knees gave way.

''''''''''''''''''''

_And that's it for the week! Season 1's almost over in this story so stay tuned for more chapters! Don't forget to review pretty please!_

-SafireLupe, 8-28-2012


	7. VII: The Fallen, Always Watching

_**I'M BAAAAAACK!**_

_First, I want to apologize for the delayed update. The past few days have been very hectic. As a result, instead of a promised 2 to 3 chapters a week, I was only capable of typing down enough for just 1. Hopefully it's long enough for your satisfaction._

_Before I go on, I'd like to stress out a few things, as well as give acknowledgements to the very few people who bothered to review this excuse of a fanfiction:_

_**anony-ponny:**__ Thank you so much! Lengthy reviews that actually makes sense makes me so happy. It gives me a reason to write a lengthy reply! Now, to answer some of your concerns: __**(1)**__ Viessa will not be flushed out, I can assure you. I just don't want the story to automatically talk about her completely. I want to build up a plot wherein either the reader or Sebastian, or both, is in charge of figuring out who Viessa really is. As a hint, the early parts of the story will deal with Viessa's – I quote – "exhausting form of punishment." Her past and whatever her involvement with Sebastian will be revealed in time. The last time I've ever gave a glimpse of her past was on the very short chapter 3, yet it was not Viessa's memory but Sebastian's, and that chapter was more of like a short introduction to his connections with her. But for the moment, as the reader of the story, you will have to follow Kuroshitsuji through the eyes of Viessa, and try to make a guess of her true intentions before learning the truth. That's what makes a story thrilling. __**(2) **__The "stud" error has been a major concern to me as well. Do you ever get that feeling of writing/typing a word that you know spells incorrectly yet you have a hard time remembering the right way? I get that a lot. I'd stare at that word for a minute, and my mind is screaming "That ain't right!" I can spell __Lieshmania__donovani__ in less than 5 seconds than a simple word like "stood," so bare with me. You rarely find a word as simple as that in a Parasitology textbook. Thanks anyway for pointing that out. Lastly, __**(3)**__ I will TRY not to make Sebastian OOC, cause an OOC Sebastian is not the Sebastian we all love. So far I've been keeping him in character, but as the story gets farther, you might see some slight changes in him, and I warn you It might be a bit depressing. On his relationship with Viessa, I want to keep it slow. As you've noticed last chapter that Sebastian has yet to trust her completely, and though they already kissed it wasn't 'romantic' at all, but a part of Sebby's 'demonic tantrum'. Anyway, that "urge to mate" won't be far off, and we'll probably see a lot more of his tantrums; I did mention at the summary that ratings will go up, no?_

_**EmberRoseMichaelis:**__Thanks for the review! I'm not much of a fan of yaoi, and I really want Sebby to end up with someone. I have also read some of the few SebXOC fics available, although only a few plots caught my utmost attention, it's too bad some of them are either unfinished or taking too long to update. Anyway, I'll try to keep this story in touch (unlike some of my other fics) and hopefully I can call this my "First Ever Completed Super-Lengthy Chaptered Story."_

_**KuraiNezumichan:**__ I totally agree why Kuroshitsuji has a lot of hot guys but not enough romance. It's a turn off, somehow. Anyways, thanks so much for the review!_

_**Dillydip248:**__ Trust me; it'll become a lot more interesting! Thanks for being my first reviewer!_

_And those are about it. I hope to get more reviews in the future, as reading them are my fuel for writing._

_By the way, __**the cover photo for "Demons Fall First" is finally done**__ with 3 versions: One with Sebastian, one with Viessa, and then both of them (although the drawings are just the same, all I did was edit the layout). The artwork and coloring and photoshopping was by yours truly (give me this moment to boast that I'm a talented twit). Thus, you will finally have a first hand glimpse at what Viessa really looks like. The finished artwork will be published in my Deviantart account, and I'll post the link in my profile, but probably not now cause of my limited time and the slow internet connection here, so I'll just leave you with the (very small) cover photo the site has to offer. In due time, I'll be also posting sketches of some parts of the story as well as pictures of Viessa and Sebastian. So keep watch._

_Also in this chapter, I'll be introducing two more OCs. Their drawn and edited pictures will be posted at my DA account as well. They are copyrighted as mine, along with Viessa and all the other crap-shit I made up in this story. And lastly, spoilers for episode 24, season 1 is in this chappy everyone!_

_I think it's about time I shut up and let you read the story already. So enjoy!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**VII**

''''''''''''''''''''

"How boring."

Viessa flashed her head up, causing the hood of her lilac cloak to fall to her shoulders. The loose ends of her blonde curls swayed with the cool winter breeze. She blinked several times, the process wiping away the snowflakes that landed on her long lashes, and stared at his companion's back, whose head was hidden by the fur-lined hood of his trench coat.

"It is," her breath released a puff of fog as she spoke, "that demon is taking quite a while to finish." She smiled, looking down from their spot at the edge of a snow-covered cliff, to two dark figures at the icy planes below. It was quite a sight to behold: the snow was dyed crimson, and pieces of what used to belong to a human body was scattered about. One of the dark figures, that of a brown-haired young man, was kneeling on the center of the chaos, his eyes were close as a pale hand with black-tinted nails lifted his chin. The other figure was tall, had golden hair stained slightly with blood, and wore a black suit and coat – also splattered with blood. He was crouch towards the brunette, their face inches apart. Both their mouths where wide open, and in the small amount of space between them was a faint twirling ray of silver which came from within the kneeling man and slowly entering through the other man's throat.

It was the sight of a demon feeding on his resent prey after killing off his prey's enemy. The sight remained that way for the past twenty minutes and still it continued on without any sighs of ending soon. Who wouldn't get bored?

"Honestly, I never took more than five minutes back in the days." Said another feminine voice, to which have a faint Irish accent, and Viessa turned towards the other female sitting on a snow-covered boulder with a small smile. She could barely see the rest of her auburn strands through the lace-rimmed hood of her velvet-green cloak as she pulled the tip of the fabric to shield her forehead from the falling snow.

The taller man withdrew his gloved hands from the side pockets of his black coat and crossed his arms before letting out an audible 'hmmp' and shifted his weight to his left leg. "That's not what I mean," he began, "What's boring is the whole contract itself. No action, no drama, nor even tragedy, just plain commands and tasteless violence. Yet this idiot of a demon decides to savor a soul that probably tastes like nothing, if you ask me."

"Different demons have different taste," said the other female, "Not all of them would dine with a meal spiced up with something out of a Shakespeare's play like you…or what you used to be." Viessa gave a small giggle, and then eyed the male in front of her, who shrugged his shoulders causing the snow that rested upon it to dust off. The tall one turned his head to look at her through his left shoulder and Viessa could see one orange-colored eye glancing at her.

"Viessa, how is your hand?" he said, and Viessa followed the point of view his eye directed to, which was her left hand. It was wrapped in thick white bandages.

She twitched her fingers inwards and smiled proudly at the fact that she can finally move them again, "It's getting better."

"Good," was the orange-eyed man's reply, "That means it's almost time for you to begin your job."

Viessa arched an eyebrow in sudden confusion, "I have a job?"

He nodded, turning back to look at the figures below, "It's part of the deal between us and _down below_."

Touching her bandaged hand, Viessa furrowed her pale blond brows in contemplation, and then stared down at the bottom of the cliff. The trail of silver from the human's mouth finally ended, and the brown-haired man fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. The golden haired demon stood up straight, smirked and licked his lips.

"At long last!" She heard her companion with the green cloak breath out, and as she stood from sitting at the boulder she stretched her arms in the air as if it had turned stiff from waiting. Viessa then shifted her gaze back at the tall male, who had retrieved a black card from his coat's inner pocket. The card had a simple picture of a black and gold moth, and it suddenly burst into flames as he flicked it off his hand.

"_Lucilla_, It's time you return to your assignment," The male said with a tone of authority as he turned his head to where the other female stood, "Stop procrastinating."

The one in the velvet-green cloak, Lucilla, shrugged accompanied with a sigh, "Fine, fine," then she turned to Viessa with a playful grin on her lips and her deep green eyes beaming cheerfully, "You best get well soon dear. Seriously, so I wouldn't have to be the only one _Gabriel_ here has to order around."

Viessa smiled, and the male, named Gabriel, rolled his orange-colored eyes. "Just go already," she heard him say. And Lucilla waved a gloved hand nonchalantly before walking through the shadowed trees behind them, and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Viessa turned her attention back down below the cliff, where she could see the golden haired demon walking away from where his now dead master lay dead.

"Let's go Viessa, I'm done here." she heard him say. He was already way behind her, going towards the direction where Lucilla vanished into. The pale-blond fallen demoness turned to him, still quite confuse on the real reason why they were here in the first place.

"Gabriel," she called, and he halted, turning around to face her. His fur-lined hood had fallen to his shoulders, revealing short and messy maroon-colored locks.

"What is it?"

Viessa unconsciously touched her bandaged hand and seemed to think about the words she was to say. Just then, she heard a slithering sound coming from the shadows of the trees, which were gray and leaf-less due to the winter season. Gabriel had noticed as well and became impatient after hearing the soft noise.

"Well?"

"Err…just what is it that I have do in this 'job'?"

Gabriel gave her a soft smile, then turned and made his way to the shadows, following the snake-like sound. And as a strong cold wind passed by, Viessa heard him mouth a single word:

"Watch."

So she watched. In the same way Lucilla and Gabriel would every time they invited her to their 'assignments', until her wound scarred horrendously, and she was left on her own. She continued watching and watching despite how boring it became. Lucilla had once coined this spying activity as an "exhausting form of punishment", of which Viessa now also uses to describe as well.

Walking through a shadowed forest in mid-summer 1888, almost a hundred and fifty years since that conversation with her two fallen companions at that snow-covered cliff-side, Viessa heard a slithering sound to her left. She turned towards the noise, and a black snake with silver eyes emerged from the bushes. It raised the anterior part of its long, sleek body, and its forked tongue flashed several times accompanied with the typical snake hiss.

Viessa gave the reptile a small smile. She pressed her right hand to her chest and bowed slightly, and the snake gave one long hiss before it slithered to the ground towards the opposite direction. Viessa followed it until it reached a hollow log, where it slinked inside a gaping hole in the bark.

The blond fallen demon bends down in front of the wood and, without any fear of being bitten, reached her hand into the hole where the snake came through. Her fingers moved about to find anything she could grasp until she touched something thin and soft. Picking it up, she pulls her hand away from the hole at the same time the black-scaled snake popped its head out and slinks away through the darkness.

Viessa stared at the clean white enveloped for awhile. Nothing was written on it except for small symbol at the center – her tetragramaton with an 'X' marked across it – and she understood immediately that the envelope was addressed to her.

Ripping one side of the envelope, she pulled out a black card, as she flipped it over her hand a picture of a crow with red eyes came into view. She furrowed her eyes then tips the envelope, shaking out what else there was inside. A black feather falls into her hand.

She raised the feather, which clearly belongs to a crow, to her nose and sniffed it. The smell was strangely familiar.

As she made her way out of the forest and into an open space, Viessa looked up the blue sky and exhaled all the air she could possibly let out from her lung. She closed her eyes and then inhaled all the scent that her demonic sense of smell could catch; skipping the fruity fragrance of different kinds of flowers, the dirty particles of smoke and pollution, the ever faint colognes some of the humans put on or the unique odor they release, the smell of running fresh water, rain, or early morning dew drops, the delicious smell from all the delicacies being cooked…she skipped them all until she finds that one unique scent of musky spice that matches the feather. And as she finally catches it, the memory of a black haired demon with red tantalizing eye came to.

She smiled, "Well, well, well."

That was two months ago. Now Viessa stood atop a building, its wall scorched black but managed to stay erect despite the intensity of the fire that burned England.

From the distance to her left she sensed an army of reapers doing what they could in this difficult situation.

From the distance to her right she could hear the panic voices of all the surviving humans piling up in an open space not infected by the flames.

In the distance in front of her, she could see an angel bathing in a cloud of human sacrifices undergoing a heated battle with the crow demon she was given the job to _watch_.

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian eyed the angel hidden within the black, wailing fog that held on to him tightly. The male voice becoming feminine as the cloud of uncleanliness shrouded the white being like a blanket. "It feels wonderful," Sebastian heard, the voice belonging to Angela instead of Ash, "The comfortable sensation of warm slime, surpassing the most excellent fur."

"An angel clad in uncleanliness?" he said mostly to himself, his eyes narrowing and his tone with a hint of disgust, "A fallen one."

Viessa suddenly came into Sebastian's train of thought, and he finally concluded that, compared to fallen demons, fallen angels are much more grotesque. Despite popular belief, not all demons are fallen angels. The only evil beings who used to be angels were the few of the old and legendary ones, Lucifer being one example. Sebastian and every other demon that performs contracts merely descended from them, as offspring's of generations of demons strong or weak. The three Fallen Demons are of no exception, as they themselves came from that same demonic line - only the act of forfeiting a covenant by their choice led to their new fate, but despite that they are still demons. A pure being enveloping itself in filth is more abysmal compared to a tainted being enjoying the perks of free will.

"The joy of the impure is unbearably disagreeable to me," came Ash's baritone voice, "And still…"

Sebastian dodged several blade-like white feathers targeting him. He gave an inward sigh of relief as he was quick enough despite the ever strong grasps of the black souls of human sacrifices holding him up.

The angel smiled mischievously, the male voice now becoming female again, "…the despair of the impure gives me power."

From the far off distance, Viessa frowned at the sight hovering above the "Sacred Bridge". The black fog of souls crying in despair forming a large symbol that she recalled, finding it several times in old occult manuscripts, to be a covenant mark angels use to purge unlucky souls.

She turns her gaze at the left, and her binocular vision spots the reapers still in a heated discussion about the situation. One reaper, a red head with a red coat was having a conversation with a silver haired one who wore black robes instead of the usual black suit the Shinigamis call their uniform.

"Those fools are slacking on their jobs," she mumbles to herself, now shifting her gaze down below the building she stood, where a trail of black smoke emerged from within a man who just died after rolling his burning body in an attempt to stop the flames. The black fog trailed up, obscuring her view of the bridge.

Suddenly, that black smoke lounge forward at her so fast, she almost got pushed out of the building had she not stepped back. Landing on her heels, Viessa prepared to evade another attack from the tainted human soul when she felt a heavy weight on her right ankle. Looking down, a wailing black smoke taking the obscure form of human hands gripped her boot.

"Damn it!" she cried out, trying to pull her foot out of the black smoke's hold. The other black trail had taken the opportunity to attack, smacking Viessa at the face before coiling tightly around her neck and body like a python. She grits her teeth as every move she made earned her a strong squeeze.

Struggling a little, she managed to free her right arm. She swifts her arm down, and from a hidden pocket within her sleeve came a thin dagger, its blade was oddly black and its handle was silver in color with intricate carvings, at the head of the handle was a round purple stone of which her tetragramaton was carved into. It landed on her palm and she grips it. With speed found only in a demon she slices the constricting trail of black into pieces.

Now free, she leaps back as several more black smoke stormed towards her. With eyes glowing red and pupils turning to cat-like slits, she evades every attack and slices the coiling trails. A larger smoke trail whips her from behind and she dodges it by bending down and then rising up only to run the dagger's black blade through it. Another one hurls its way to her legs, and she parries it by leaping and landing at another side. Viessa held the dagger to her face in an attacking stance, and the wailing fog circled her.

"You're blocking my view," She said throughout the cries of anguish coming from the black cloud, which had circled around her enough to completely envelop her in blackness.

The cloud stopped circling, and stayed still for awhile. Viessa gripped the handle of the dagger, waiting. In a blink of an eye, the black cloud burst into pointed trails that launches towards her. Crossing her feet, she force her body to pirouette with her blade in a fast pace, slicing the attacking black smoke till they vanished to thin air.

After stopping her spinning with her heels, she watched as the black smoke retreat back towards the mass of black clouds hovering above the Sacred Bridge. "I still got it," She said with a cocky smile as she spun the blade in her fingers before shoving it back at the hidden pocket under her sleeve.

"Now, where was – "

A blinding ray of white light suddenly flashed from above the bridge, and Viessa magnified her eyesight to try and see through the brightness. "What on earth?"

Her sight was yet again obscured by the immense brightness, the only thing she was able to catch was the shimmering light reflecting on a blade and a dark, flying object, probably wood from the bridge's building frame. Soon her eyes became use to the brightness and upon further inspection, the dark object was not a piece of wood, but an arm – a severed arm.

"Oh no…" Viessa's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. The familiar black sleeve and white glove could have only belonged to one person. The worse realization of all was the fact that the arm was the left.

Viessa stormed towards the edge of the building, careful not to make a false step, and magnifies her eyesight again as the brilliant white light faded. Her dread was confirmed as she sees Sebastian clutching on a bleeding left shoulder.

"SEBASTIAN, YOU BLOODY FOOL!" She cried out at him, not caring whether he could hear her or not, though her second statement was said in a lower volume, almost like a mumble, audible to her ears only, "I hope you realize what you just lost."

''''''''''''''''''''

"_SEBASTIAN, YOU BLOODY FOOL!"_

Her voice reverberated in his ears, causing him to give a soft smirk despite the pain on his left side. He knew that she was nearby, but never thought that she would try to call him, or insult him for that matter.

He gave the small amount of time while the angel ranted to focus his demonic energy through his injury in order for it to commence healing, although he was having difficulty concentrating his ability to regenerate and planning his next attack; that, or his ability to heal quickly was dwindling because he haven't eaten for almost two centuries.

"You are a demon, this pain is auspicious," he heard the angel using a female voice, which then mingles with the male voice as Angela's face reverted back into Ash's, "It is the greatest of pleasures – a climax that can only be savored by experiencing one's body being ripped apart."

"I see," Sebastian's smirk widens, a horrid plan now growing in his mind at the angel's words before he jumps back to evade an attack of the fallen being's sword.

Back at the burning streets, Viessa ran through piles of dead bodies with her dagger in hand, slicing the rising trail of black smoke on her way whether they attack her or not. Running through an alley way, she emerges at the other side to find three reapers doing the same thing as her with their death scythes. One of them paused after noticing her, and upon realization of her kind he took an attacking stance, his scythe pointed to her.

"Demon!" His call made the other two reapers turn their head with weapons ready. Viessa smiled at the three pairs of yellow-green eyes behind glasses, only looking away to slice the black trail that was following her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play with any of you," she said, still smiling even as two new black trails began to attack her (she realized that it only seemed to be attacking her and not anyone else, probably by the angel's command to rid the country of filth), she swings her blade once and the two trails vanished just as four more cross her whip-like, "As you can see, I'm quite busy getting rid of these pesky remains of a soul," she ran her blade diagonally across an attacking black trail, "Not to mention I have my own job to attend to." She leaps up the air, slicing several more wailing fogs, and landing in between the reapers, who were watching with complete awe at how fast she was. The attacks on her had dead down, leaving only the slowly rising smoke that came from the pile of corpses scattered about.

Viessa gave them a sweet smile, "Please, don't let someone like me hinder what you were previously doing. Do continue on with your jobs as I will continue my own, as it would really benefit a friend of mine if you'd do it as quickly as possible. Now, carry on." She waved at them with her dagger before running off, slicing several rising trails before leaping up a building and leaving the three reapers perplex.

Landing on top of the building, she looks up at the sky, smiling as the black cloud was slowly fading above the bridge. She leaps to several more buildings, slicing some more black trails as she went. She halts suddenly upon spotting something large and white. Leaping down, she approaches the now lifeless body of the demon dog, and not so far off was three unconscious humans she identified as the Phantomhive employees.

She gave them a smile, "You three are quite the strong bunch. Well done."

A high pitched whistle suddenly reverberated in her ear, and she looked up, finding the source of the sound. From her peripheral view she saw the collar around the dead demon dog glow.

Looking up to the direction of the bridge, Viessa spiked up her vision once again, to see a smirk on Sebastian's lips. As Viessa leaped up to the roof of another building, she saw white wings spread out and it slowly lifted the angel off his feet. What put her on edge again was when the angel shoots down blade-like feathers towards the direction of Sebastian and his master, of which Sebastian took most of the hit.

The bridge's wooden skeletal structure smashed into several pieces at the impact of the angel's attack, and Viessa temporarily shuts off her binocular vision to leap to another building that was situated closer to the bridge. Once finding a suitable spot, she focuses once again up the bridge after sensing Sebastian's demonic aura spike to its maximum level.

Black feathers, similar to the one hidden in her pocket, surrounded Sebastian as his pale skin became gray and sickly and his eyes glowed the brightest intensity of magenta, which proved his standing as an upper-ranking demon. The stumping of his leather shoes, which Viessa always recall him shining it every night back at the manor, slowly changed into the clicking of pointed heels against metal.

Viessa looked up, her eyes widening and her mouth gaping with awe. She never saw him in his true form before.

A scream of fear and pain echoed in her ears, followed by an explosive sound that broke the lateral side of the bridge. Viessa saw the young earl dangling off the edge of the bended part of the bridge.

"Young Master," Viessa's long-range hearing heard Sebastian's voice, "can you survive until I count down from ten?"

"Yes!" Viessa heard the boy say, despite his fingers slowly sliding from where he grasps.

"Well then, here I go."

Viessa raised her head back to where Sebastian stud, smiling at the sight of blood and torture which she still secretly adored. "Ten…" she whispered.

"Nine…"A rip of the flesh,

"Eight…"A twist of an arm,

"Seven…"A claw to the neck,

"Six…"A snap of a wing,

"Five…"A hand through the chest,

"Four…"A grip of the heart,

"Three…"A squeeze of the hand,

"Two…"A shower of blood, and black and white feathers,

"One," A blinding light.

Viessa shielded her eyes at the burst of white. For awhile she had her eyes close, and only opened them after she felt Sebastian's demonic aura calm down to a normal level. But instead of a pleasant scene of Sebastian finally feasting, as what she had imagined, his young master was falling. A blue light radiated from his chest as his cinematic record coiled out, and as quickly as it appeared so did it vanished as the small boy's body finally touched the water.

''''''''''''''''''''

The sun rose over Great Britain.

The fires have ceased, and the chaos has calmed. The surviving men, women, and child gathered about, helping each other give out clothes, water and food.

A cheerful Indian teen wrapped two steaming breads in a paper bag, the turned to face the line that had formed in front of him. He bends down and handed the food to a young boy, "There! It's two pieces per peron."

The young boy eyed the pastry, "What are these?"

A taller man, also Indian, paused in the middle of preparing another bag of the food, "Curry bread. With this, not only can you move around while eating, your heart will also be soothed," He said with a smile.

"Please eat a lot. It Brings smiles back," continued the younger Indian, who emphasized his statement with a bright smile of his own.

The boy beamed a smile himself, "Okay, thank you!" before running off to where his family sat.

Prince Soma waved at the young boy. Then he turned back, took the wrapped curry bread Agni had prepared earlier and turned his attention back to the line, "Alright, who's next?"

"That would be me."

Soma opened his eyes, which widened at the sight before him: a beautiful young lady with pale-blond hair arrange in large curls. She had purple eyes that seem to shimmer at the sun. She wore a small smile on her lips.

"Uhhh…ummm…" Soma blushed.

The woman giggled at his gaping face. She reached her hands and took the paper bag from the love struck prince's hands, their fingers touching ever so slightly causing Soma's face to turn a brighter shade of red.

She nodded at him. "Thank you," and with one last smile at him and at the taller Indian, she turned away.

Viessa passed through the crowd of people and at least reached the edge of the pier of the river Themes. She takes a bite of the still warm bread, the gush of curry within it filling her mouth, and she blushed at the flavorful taste of sweet and spicy. Though she could quite tell that the way it was cooked was not the same as that made by Sebastian himself. Oh how she missed his cooking.

Speaking of the devil, no pun intended, Viessa looked over the river, her binocular vision working its charms, to still catch the sight of Sebastian's tall form at the foot of the boat. She will have to catch up with them sooner or later, but all the excitement from last night made her extremely hungry.

She stuck the curry bread in her mouth in almost an unlady-like fashion as she walked, following the direction of the stream of the river, to look for a boat she could use to follow up with Sebastian. Spotting one floating below a bridge, Viessa approached the nearest staircase, only to suddenly halt upon sensing a familiar aura behind her.

Still with the bread between her lips, she turned, the fabric of her skirt swaying along. Her eyes widened with surprise as she took in the sight of a pretty young woman with straight, shoulder-length auburn hair with her bangs parted enough to expose her blemished-free face. Her dress was a lighter shade of green compared to her eyes, which glistened like emeralds. That woman smiled cheekily at her.

Viessa took the bread out of her mouth, swallowed the piece, and called to her, "_Lucy?_"

Lucilla nodded, and crossed her arms over her supple breast, "Slacking on the job for food again, aye?" she said with her slight Irish accent.

Viessa pouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other fallen demoness, "Hey, I had a rough day. Besides, I'm almost done. I was just about to catch up," she took a bite at her curry bread one last time, and swallowing before she continued, "And don't point at me for delaying around, aren't you currently assigned to that _spider _demon nearby as well? You best to come up with a good excuse once Gabriel finds out you left your own post."

"Oh well, I'll give you that," the brunette smiled sheepishly, and then her face became serious. Viessa noticed, and she raised a blond brow, her body becoming tense all of the sudden

Lucilla's green eyes seem to darken as she spoke, "Viessa, there is something you need to know."

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Just what are the true intentions of the Fallen Demons, other that merely 'watching'?**__ Make a guess! I wanna know what you readers can come up with using your limited imagination._

_Anyway, that's about it for the week. Next week's going to get more chaotic but I'll try to manage to find time to continue writing. In the mean time, why don't you write me a review. _

_Pleasant something people!_

_-SafireLupe, 9/9/12_


	8. VIII: The Fallen, Explaining

_**Ahm.**_

_So very sorry that I didn't update as soon as I had planned. School work's dragging me down for awhile, and I've been having the case of writer's block recently, as I've been re-writing this chapter several times. This chapter's a lot complicated than I had first imagined, that, and the fact that I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. But hopefully this would satisfy you enough._

_I've also thought about giving each chapter a title, as I'm starting to find the roman numerals to be quite boring. At least the chapter drop-down box gets to be longer now._

_So before I go on, some cheers to the still few people who reviewed last chapter !_

_To __**Migoto Nami**__, for her fantastically long review. I hate to burst your bubble though, but I have to continue this story through season two. I also did not like that season, however, this story would never have been thought upon had I not watch season two. What happened in the anime will basically be the backbone of what would be the ending of this story. Trust me; you will not regret anything after I'm done with this fanfic._

_Also, a very big thanks to __**pretty-little-liar-girl70 **__and the ever loyal follower __**KuraiNezumichan **__for their reviews!_

_Now, Onwards!_

""""""""""""""""""""

VIII

""""""""""""""""""""

The heels of her black boots sank into the sand as she stepped out of the boat. The strong waves splashed to the jagged rocks, damping the linings of her lilac-colored skirt.

Viessa checked her surroundings; taking note at how darkly-colored the pines and hills were in the island. Up at the sky, grayish clouds circle the rocky mountains over a dark, starless background. There was a moon up as well, always full and always bright, even when the clock reads ten o'clock in the morning. The island – called a sanctuary for all demons – did not change since the last time she stepped foot on its sandy shores around 300 years ago, when she was still wholly a demon. Now, she feels she no longer belonged here, and it made her slightly awkward.

Taking sight of a different pair of footprints at her left, Viessa remembered the task in hand, and resumed walking up the shore, now following the path the footprints led. Soon she was surrounded by trees, and was now walking on solid ground instead of sand. The footprints soon faded, and she started using her nose to track him down. The faint smell of musky spice and dried up blood lingered in the air, the scent getting stronger the closer she gets.

Reaching the entrance of the ruins of what probably used to be a castle, Viessa leaped up, landing gracefully at the tallest tree she could find that has a good view of the scenario below her. Balancing on a thick branch, she hid herself under the shadows of the leaves and magnified her eyesight towards the two black figures down below.

In her mind, the words of her fellow fallen demon rang repeatedly in her head, but she has to worry about that later. What she's really worried at the moment is Sebastian's reaction to the news, of which will probably be _very violent_ – considering how much of a hot-head he is.

Like that time on the snowy cliff with her two colleagues 150 years ago, Viessa once again looked down at a demon about to feed on his latest prey. Only this time, she needs not to wait.

The sound of church bells ringing seemed to suddenly echo in the air. It surprised Viessa for a moment, and she looked up, perked her ears in order to find the source of the strange noise as she was positively sure there was not a single church in the island. It confused her, and she pondered about it for awhile until her ears picked up Sebastian's voice instead.

"This is…"

Viessa quickly turned her attention back down. Sebastian was stepping back, his eyes wide with utter shock and his mouth was agape. He dropped down on his knees. Viessa could see that he was shaking for a bit and she wondered whether it was because of shock or anger or both. She swallowed a lump that she did not realized had formed in her throat, and her grip on the branch above her tightened as she anticipated his next reaction.

She saw him drop his head, making his black bangs shadow his eyes. He spoke in a tone of utmost disbelief, "My young master has become a void."

Then the earth rumbled beneath them. The floor below Sebastian cracking and what was left of the walls of the ruins crumbled. The force of Sebastian's rage opened a hole on the ground and the rocks were burst upwards by the force. His demonic aura became so intense it fused with the surrounding until it exploded, causing everything around him to turn into dust.

Viessa hang on for dear life, shielding her face from the debris with one arm while the other held on tightly on the tree's bark. She gritted her teeth as the explosion reverberated in her ears. Looking up from her arm, she quickly dodged a large piece of the ground that flew up by the explosion. She landed on the ground below as the boulder broke the branch where she had been standing, as well as a large part of the tree's top. She breathed out – that branch could have been her.

She ran forward to where the entrance used to be then halted at the sight of a dark figure emerging from the dust and debris of the explosion. Viessa caught site of red glowing eyes slowly approaching. As the smoke cleared, a very upset Sebastian walked out, carrying the soulless body of his young master with his one good arm. Viessa did not move, only tightening her fists and biting her lower lip. She tries not to talk. With the current state of his aura, the last thing Sebastian needs is a cocky remark coming from her mouth.

When he fully appeared before her, Viessa stud up straight and held her head up. The move made Sebastian stop on his tracks. His eyes continued to glow even while he stared at her.

Viessa thought about her next words carefully, and when she finally formulated a good enough sentence that did not involve any words that might rattle up the already infuriated demon, she opened her mouth.

She did not expect him to suddenly appear right in front of her, his glowing demonic eyes staring intensely at her purple orbs. His right hand shot up and his fingers coiled her neck once again, only this time tighter than back at the roof of that burning building. Viessa was taken aback, and awed at how fast he moved with his aura hiked up at the highest level – she did not even see him run, nor put down his young master to lean on a boulder.

With a force so strong, Sebastian pushed her backwards until her back crashed into a large piece of what was left of the ruin's wall, his hand still gripping on her neck. Viessa gruntled at the pain and raised her hands to wrap around his, trying to pry his fingers off.

"Se…bas….ti…." She stammered as his grip on her became stronger and tighter.

For a second, she thought she heard him growl, and as he spoke his voice became different: no longer was it that suave baritone, instead it sounded deep and raspy like a mixture of two voices, one belonging to a snake-like human and the other from a tiger that learned to speak. "What did you do to my young master?"

Viessa shuts one eye while the other twitched. She stammered for awhile as she tried to catch some air with her mouth with much effort. "I…did…nt…–"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YOUNG MASTER?" Sebastian's aura, which was intense enough to be seen rather than felt, stormed up at the same time he shouted. Viessa's closed eye opened a bit so she could stare at his glowing red eyes.

"I…di…did…not…thing…"

"Liar," he pressed himself at her body, their nose and foreheads bumping into each other. He gave a quick, but tighter squeeze at her neck, making her let out a whimper before biting her left ear enough to draw blood. "I'll kill you," he whispered into her ear before letting out his tongue and licking off the blood that trickled down her earlobe.

With that action, Viessa's eyes flash from purple to red, and her hands, which had been preoccupied with prying his hand away, suddenly shot up at the back of Sebastian's head. She grabbed a handful of his black hair and gripped tightly, then yanked. Sebastian grunted at the sudden pain on his scalp before Viessa's other hand turned into a fist and punched him on the side of the face. The force caused him to lose his footing. Viessa took this opportunity to pry his hand off of her, but as soon as his fingers were loose from her neck, it fisted and shot upwards to aim at her chin.

Fortunately, Viessa was able to leap up in time, and as she came down she tried to give Sebastian a kick to the head when he too evaded quickly and landed at a short distance. Now standing opposite each other, Viessa took a moment to breath and rubbed the wound on her ear, which had commence healing as well as the bruises around her neck. She eyed Sebastian, who was panting a little. Blood ran from his mouth and he had a cut on his cheek where she had punched him.

Viessa gave a little cough, just to check if her voice box was fine enough for her to speak clearly. "Sebas…tian...Listen to me…" she stud up straighter, "I've done nothing to your master."

His head was dropped again, his eyes shadowed. His only hand squeezed into a fist. "Liar," he whispered loud enough for her to hear. Suddenly, he flashed forward and swung his fist at her. Viessa dodges, then stepped back to avoid more blows.

"Sebastian just calm down!" she cried between leaps. Sebastian swung a leg, and she jumped and summer-salted backwards. Sebastian reached out to grab her but instead caught the fabric of her skirt, ripping it.

When Viessa landed at her feet a good distance from him, she checked the torn edge of her dress and frowned, "You just ruined a perfectly good dress!" She shouted at him, "I'm going to make sure you regret that."

With a swift of her arms, two thin blades slide down from her hidden sleeve pockets into each of her hands. The blades this time where different than the one she used against the black smoke trails of humans' tormented souls; the twin knives where ordinary, with the typical silver-colored steel blades and black leather handles.

She raised the blades in an attacking stance when Sebastian raised his right hand to reveal silver cutlery knives in between each finger. They stud still for awhile, quiet. Then when Viessa took a small step forward, Sebastian stormed in lightning speed.

One of Viessa's blades met Sebastian's knives with such a force, sparks came by contact. But with Sebastian only having one arm, Viessa was at an advantage. So while her left blade shielded her from his attack, the other blade swung diagonally on his chest. Sebastian jumped back, ignoring the blood that was staining his suit, and then leaped forward to attack again. Viessa continued to parry, leap back, and swing her own blades at him.

At a few points she was unable to dodge an attack, earning her three gashes on her cheeks, a dozen cuts on her shoulders and a kick on her abdomen. Sebastian, on the other hand, had a deep cut on his shoulder when she had thrust a blade forward after he kicked her.

After leaping backwards to dodge another attack, Viessa's back touched something solid. She took a quick glimpse behind her to find that she was leaning on a large rock. She was at a dead end. She inwardly cursed before Sebastian caught up, and she crossed her blades together to shield herself from his knives.

Sebastian's eyes glowed a brighter magenta, "Return my young master!"

Viessa tightened her hold on her blades, "I don't have him!"

"Liar!" he gives her another kick on the stomach with his knee, but Viessa continued to hold on to her weapons to protect her face against the sharp edges of his knives. "I loathe liars. Give me back my young master or I'll rip your heart out!"

"I'm not lying! I don't have your master! I have no interest for the boy at all!" She screamed back at him, and with a powerful force, she uncrossed her blades, causing his knives to fly off his fingers with her blades. Viessa swings her leg in an attempt to kick him, but Sebastian was fast enough to dodge. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground. The back of her head hit the solid ground, the reaction causing her to shut her eyes. When she opened them again, Sebastian loomed above her. He grabbed her wrists together and place then above her head. Despite having only one hand, he was able to hold down both her hands. He kept her still by crashing a knee on her abdomen and putting his weight on it.

"You've been following me for two months. Surely you took the opportunity to steal the soul of my young master when I lost my arm. You…" he put more weight on his knee, squeezing her at her stomach, "You, who could no longer make contracts to feed, would rather be a scavenger waiting for the right moment to steal my prey."

"It's not like that!" Viessa said, trying to free herself from his grip.

Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter as he leaned down, their face an inch or two apart, "return my young master."

Narrowing her brows, Viessa's eyes glowed crimson again, then with much strength and effort she forces her body to turn laterally. She knocked his side with her knee, pushing him down, and then kicked him square on the chest, the force propelling Sebastian away until he crashed into boulder.

Sebastian sat up, shaking. The intensity of their fight opened the wound of his still healing arm, causing it to bleed again. He tried to stand, but fell back. After using so much of his energy on his rage and his healing, he was weakening. Trying to stand up again, Sebastian used his good arm to push himself up, but when he touched the ground, he felt something like leather. He took a quick glimpse down, then smirked.

"Listen to me Sebastian," Viessa said, trying to sound as calm as possible. She approaches him, halting only when she reached a foot away from him, "I want you to calm down and listen to me. I don't have your master but I – "

Viessa felt a shot of pain across her stomach. Looking down, she saw the glint of her blade ran through her abdomen. Sebastian's hand was gripping the handle.

Viessa suddenly cough a mouthful of blood, some of it splattered on Sebastian's face. He merely smirked, but it vanished when he heard her chuckling.

"You…you think this…will kill me?" she whispered between chuckles.

All of the sudden, Sebastian felt something cold run through his midsection. Looking down, a similar blade emerged from Viessa's sleeve and had pierced him as well.

"You're lucky…I didn't use the demon blade I have in my sleeve. This is just a regular dagger." Sebastian looked up, only to find her smiling down at him, "I would have killed you…after all, you ruined my favorite dress…not to mention you blaming me all the time," both of them simultaneously coughed out blood and Viessa withdrew her blade from his stomach, but Sebastian still refused to let go his.

"But if I kill you, I'd be in big trouble," Viessa continued as she place her hands above his which held on to the handle and then pulled the blade out of her, "Just calm down…I'll explain everything."

Sebastian held on to the bleeding hole in his midsection. His eyes where no longer glowing, as his body has weakened. He noticed Viessa's wounds began to heal quickly, even the wound on her abdomen which would have been quite fatal to any human being.

But she was no human. She was a demon, not purely, but still.

"Where is my young master?" he asked again, his voice calmer this time and finally returning to that smooth baritone instead of the demonic two-toned voice.

""""""""""""""""""""

_Lucilla's green eyes seem to darken as she spoke, "Viessa, there is something you need to know."_

_The pale blond haired fallen demon raised a questioning brow. For Lucilla to be so serious was a sight to behold, as she is normally laid-back; never quite so stern with the happenings of her job unless they truly perk her interests. But at the moment, her grass-green eyes were narrow and deep as if any minute her dark pupils would thin into slits and her irises would glow to its bright red hue._

_Viessa turned her full body to face her. Her fingers unconsciously pressed deeper into the fried dough of the curry bread in anticipation. "What is it?"_

_The brunette raised her chin up, her eyes averting to the left, like she was watching something at a certain distance. "It seems the demon assigned to me is interested in the crow's meal."_

_Viessa furrowed her eyebrows, "It wouldn't matter anyway. Both of them are in a contract. They cannot touch each other's food."_

"_True, that is unless their master orders them to." Lucilla continues, moving a few steps forward, "Apparently, the spider is cunning and his master's a blundering fool. He was able to easily manipulate him into ordering him to obtain Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Lucilla watched as Viessa contemplated for awhile. The latter had a coiled finger to the chin while lightly biting her lower lip. A few seconds later, Viessa raised her head, eyebrows still furrowed, "That order's improbable. Demons are prohibited to touch a soul marked by another demon. It was a rule raised in order to avoid any conflicts. Besides, what business do we have with an order like that?"_

"_I don't think you understand Viessa," Lucilla said, her own brows narrowing, "Our job is to make sure the marked soul is devoured. It's our job to make sure there is no conflict." She raised her left hand, which was covered with a tan glove. Using her teeth, she slips off the glove, revealing a black and green pentagram, obscured slightly by a horrendous scar that ran across it. "As demons, we claim a soul as ours by leaving our seal on them. We, however, can no longer mark humans because of this scar, which permanently destroys that ability." Lucilla puts her hand back to her side while still staring straightly at Viessa's questioning gaze._

"_Viessa, there was a disturbance in your assigned demon's contract with his master. That disturbance practically vibrated across the continent."_

_At those words, Viessa's eyes widened in utter realization, and the memory of a severed arm ran across her mind._

"_Sebastian," she whispered as she stared at her feet, "He lost his left arm during his fight with that angel. That means the contract was temporarily tarnished and his tasty little meal is open to bid!"_

_Lucilla nodded, "Apparently, the spider demon was able to sense that disturbance and took that opportunity."_

_Viessa's hand fisted, crushing the pastry. She turned away and walked towards the boat, the curry filling dripped from her fingers as she spoke. "I have to go, as it seems there will be an extension on my assignment."_

""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian carefully laid his young master's dormant body on top of the thick, off-white sheets of the four-posted bed, tucking the down-feathered pillow under his head. He adjusted the linings of his black suit so it wouldn't wrinkle while the boy lay on his back, then took his hands to place them on top of each other over his chest. After removing the boy's leather shoes and placing them neatly at the floor by the foot of the bed, Sebastian stud straight. His only hand, which was now gloveless, went up to his bloody left shoulder as the open wound pained slightly.

Behind him, Viessa held on to the candle lamp with her right hand. She stared at his back, specifically at the still closing wound in his midsection. The dark-haired demon has been silent for awhile after she had explained to him the true intentions of the spider demon on their way to a small manor located at the outskirts of London.

According to him, this small manor is under the property of the Phantomhives, and is recently on sale. It was situated on a cliff with a good view of the sea. The only caretaker had died; having been at downtown London on that day when the demon dog set it aflame.

Viessa approached the side table to set down the lamp. She stared at the candle's dancing flame for a moment before turning when she heard Sebastian break the silence of the night.

"What is his name?" he said, his tone was soft but firm. He did not look at her when he spoke but continue to stare intently at his young master. "What is that spider demon currently called?"

Viessa blinked once, and then stared out the window through the small space between the curtains. It was completely dark outside.

"Claude Faustus." She said softly as she shuts her eyes, the sound of the waves crashing to the rocks outside soothing her.

Sebastian drops his head as he gritted his teeth. "Who is his master?" he muttered, suppressing the growing vile as he thought about the demon who stole his young master.

Viessa opens her eyes, remembering Lucilla's description of the boy as a blundering fool who is easily manipulated, "Alois Trancy." By the mention of the name, Sebastian suddenly turns and began walking out the door in a fast pace. Viessa quickly catches up and grabs his sleeve, and Sebastian pauses.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said with her voice firm. Sebastian could practically feel her eyes burning though the back of his head. "If you think about facing that demon in your current state, then forget about it. In reality, you are a bit more stronger than that spider demon despite being in the same hierarchy as him, however you just lost more than fifty percent of your energy healing your arm, not to mention wasting some more in that bloody tantrum of yours. There's also the fact that you haven't eaten for more than 200 years, which is close to your limit, and probably why you're not healing properly. If you fight him now, you wouldn't win. And if you lose, you lose your precious dinner."

Sebastian turns to glare at her through his shoulder.

"Three days," Viessa said as her grip on his sleeves tightened, "You need to stay put for 3 days, give yourself some time to heal and plan a strategy. Anyway, that demon cannot use the soul he stole when the body is still apparently alive." Sebastian turns fully to her, and although he was still glaring at her for stopping him, he has to admit that she was completely right.

"I deduce Faustus would probably lock the boy's soul in a material object for the time being. That object could be anything and may be something he could hide easily," She continued, "Ciel Phantomhive's soul still has your mark; the break in the contract is only temporary. The sooner your seal would heal, the easier it would be for you to detect your master's soul."

Flicking his wrist to shake off her hand away, Sebastian's eyed her intensely, "I'm starting to wonder whether this _secret job_ of yours has anything to do with why you know so much about this current dilemma of mine."

Viessa gives him one of her signature smiles, "You've wondered close enough for it to no longer be totally dubbed as a secret."

"Then if that's the case," Sebastian steps forward, now standing a foot away from her, "I think it's about time for you to enlighten me."

Viessa stared up at his red eyes, which were slightly dull and hazy due to weakness. She felt a drop of blood land on her boot, probably coming from the reopened wound of his severed his arm. Sebastian was still clutching on to his missing limb.

"Which version would you like to hear? The long one or the short one?"

Sebastian shifts his weight to his right leg, after suddenly feeling the left side of his body numb slightly. He tried to give out a smirk at her strange question, but the pain of his shoulder as it merge with his weak demonic energy for another round of healing prevented him from doing so.

"Medium."

Viessa blinked. That wasn't an option, but still she rolls her eyeballs up to look up the ceiling though her focus was more on trying to put coherent words together in order for her to give him a 'medium' version of an explanation. Sebastian only watched her expression of pure contemplation.

A few seconds later, she shuts her purple eyes to a close, only to open them again. "I am your _sentry_," she began, "All demons who fall into a contract are assigned a sentry in charged with making sure the covenant is a success. In becoming a Fallen Demon, we are completely renouncing our ties with hell to take the side of humans. Such an act would have sentenced us to death; instead, an indenture was made between the first fallen demon and the bosses down below: In exchange for our life to continue along with the appetite for living souls to be nullified, we are to prevent any forms of conflict between the demons on earth, prevent any form of misdemeanor and disobedience between them and their masters, and make sure that the soul they are bounded to are completely devoured by them. If we are to sense anything that may put the contract in jeopardy, may it be a demon's plan or a master's order, we are given the authority to alter or end it. The demon is then put on trial to either burn in hell _again_ or, if the demon possesses an ability too valuable to destroy, then he or she is converted to a Fallen Demon."

Sebastian was taken aback; pausing to blink at her while her words sank in his head. Viessa stud still, waiting for a response.

Then she heard him release a quiet snort, followed by a short chuckle.

"That's your medium explanation?"

"Yes."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes again, looking down at her as if she was a child who just made the most preposterous excuse to get away with doing housework. But despite of the questioning way of explaining the odds of her 'job', he could tell from the way she looked at him – from the way her deep purple eyes stared up at him firmly and unblinking, and her face suddenly still and devoid of a smile – that she was downright and utterly _serious_.

The pale-blonde suddenly shrugged after a moment of silence, "Believe me, it's a lot more complicated than it sounds," she raises her right hand, curling her fingers to her so she could check her black fingernail. There were specks of blood on her knuckles and dirt under her nails, and she grimaced slightly at how dirty she was. "You were the one who requested a medium answer, so I delivered." She continued while flicking some of the grime in her nail.

"That sounded short to me."

"Well, it's not much of an epic tale either."

They were silent for awhile. Then Sebastian shuts his eyes. In his mind, he replayed her words. When he reopened his eyes again, Viessa's back faced him. She was walking towards a closed door several feet from a large cabinet.

"I didn't ask to be watched over." His words stopped her in her tracks. She turned her head to look at him through her shoulder, "It's not a choice." Was her simple reply, and then she continued walking until she stood in front of the door. She turns the handle and opens the door to reveal a large bathroom. The flames of the lamps within the bathroom flickered on by Viessa's doing, and she steps in, slowly undoing the buttons of her already torn dress and unknotting the bows and ribbons. She approaches the tub to turn on the knob to fill it with warm water, her back still facing him. Sebastian had made his way to the bathrooms entrance, watching her as she began to strip of the first layer of her dress.

"I am a _demon_," she heard him say behind her "My principles stand. I will never do anything to jeopardize the contract I have with my young master. I will heed his words until the day I devour his soul."

"How zealous," Viessa said while smirking. She gave a quick chuckle as she pulled on the ribbon that tied a small portion of her hair at the back, letting more of her curly waves fall behind her shoulders. "It's funny that I used to say those same words before."

She pulls off the second layer of her blouse by the long sleeves then letting the fabric fall to the floor. Sebastian heard the clanking sounds of metal when the fabric touched the marble, indicating that her secret weaponry was hidden on that particular article of clothing.

Now left with only her laced corset and frilly bloomers on, Viessa checked the water's temperature with her bare left hand, the scar blaring. Sebastian gazed at the disfigurement as the orange-glow of the candles seems to focus its light on it, and as he clutched his bleeding left arm, he wondered: Temporarily losing his seal is painful enough. Will permanently losing it be _agony_?

He looked up at Viessa, who had turned her head to him. She had a sweet smile on her face – that smile she always gave him ever since he first laid eyes on her.

"Now, if you excuse me," she began as her hands reach behind her to unknot the strings that tied her corset tightly to her bodice, "I'd like to clean up. I'm filthy."

""""""""""""""""""""

_And there you have it! This is all I could come up with under my busy schedule. By the way, finals are coming up, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a while. But don't worry, chapters 9 to 10 are already thought over and outlined. On a side note, I might be finally raising the ratings of this fanfiction to M by next chapter; the reason for now will be a secret (tee-hee-hee). I'm just giving you readers a heads up, as you might get shock that the story suddenly disappeared in the T sections. My advice, __**Follow the Story**__, but don't forget to give a review before that!_

_Until I return, pleasant something everybody!_

-SafireLupe, 9-19-2012


	9. IX: The Fallen, a Lover

_**TAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_You won't be seeing me around for the next few weeks, because my Finals are going to keep my eyes locked on the books, so to compensate for the long update, I decided to finish chapter 9 a few days after the last one, and thought I'd post it as soon as possible._

_Last chapter I said I might raise the ratings, but apparently there aren't much graphic sexual themes in this chapter other than mild nudity, blood, and the mentioning of the word 'sex'. Reading this chapter over and over again made me realized that it's not that __**'M'**__ rated yet, but it has also surpass the __**'T'**__ rating. In a way, it's rather rated between T and M, and since there is no official rating that this story could be applied, I just left it in T. Anyway, I think you readers are mature enough to understand situations like this. If not, __**well grow up**__._

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter; mainly because I never knew I could make a plot like this. This is probably the first chapter wherein Sebastian starts to develop some feelings for Viessa, even if he would deny it; and the first romance story I wrote that doesn't involve immediate fluff between the characters by the first chapter. In other words, __I never wrote something this __**serious **__before__. For that, I am proud. (Now if only my studying would be this great…oh…ahmm…)_

_Another achievement__: This would also be the longest story I made so far. The last longest story I wrote was 7 chapters long and is still unfinished (I wonder when I would continue that story. Oh well). This on the other hand has reached almost 30 thousand words in a span of 9 chapters and is still going strong. So I'm truly happy. Though I wish this story would get more reviews._

_Speaking of reviews, a big, big thanks to __**pretty-little-liar-girl70, SoxxyMoxxyFanfics, poisedrose, **__and the ever loyal __**KuraiNezumichan**__ for their short but awesome comments! To all those who read but didn't bother to review, thanks for the hits! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as you did the last._

''''''''''''''''''''

**IX**

''''''''''''''''''''

"_I'll call you Viessa…Viessa Heatherworth –"_

"– _beautiful as the asphodels – "_

"_Yes, master –"_

"_Thank you –"_

"– _marry me Vies – "_

"_I do –"_

"– _be by your side until the –"_

"– _take my soul, please...that's an ord – "_

"_I can't –"_

"– _I…love you…"_

"_Master? Master! Please wake up –"_

"– _disobeyed your orders –"_

"– _don't want to lose such a fine specime –"_

"– _seems the other two have reach a deci –"_

"_Consider yourself fallen –"_

" – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

The memory of a blood curdling scream, and Viessa closes her left hand into a fist, hiding the scar.

She had raised her hand up while resting her head at the edge of the tub, just to gaze at the horrible blemish that rested on the back of her hand. Every time she saw her scar, the many voices that changed her life would cross her mind, and although it brought her painful recollections, it gave a little bit of ease upon hearing _his _voice.

That voice became her light in her world of darkness… how it pains her to know that she can only hear it in her memories.

Only after slowly dropping her hand back into the warm water did she finally notice Sebastian standing in front of the tub, right hand still clutching his missing limb and ruby eyes still hazy from weakness. The glistening glow of the candelabras reflected on his face as he looked down at her. His forehead was glazing lightly with sweat, and the black long bangs that shaped his well-defined face stuck to it.

Viessa studied his tall form as they continue to quietly stare at each other. He had removed his black tail coat, tie, and vest, leaving him only in his black pants and white shirt, the latter bearing a hole-like slit in the stomach area and is also stained heavily with blood on its midsection and left sleeve. Viessa turned her attention to his left side, and noticed that his arm has regenerated to his elbow. She inwardly praised his accomplishment yet at the same time resisted the urge to scold him for pushing himself too much. Now he was weaker than before. She let out a long sigh.

Sebastian moved, walking over to the side of the tub. Viessa followed him with her eyes.

He faced away from her, opting to look at the steady flames of the candles as he slid down to the marbled floor, his back leaning on the outer side of the bath tub. Viessa sat up a bit, adjusting herself at the curve of the white tub. She stared at the male demon as he rested his head on the tub's edge, his eyes half-lidded. He remained like that for awhile, staring straight at the candle light.

Viessa followed his gaze. She noticed the steady flames of the candles suddenly flicker, steadies again, and then flickers again. Then the flame grew bigger, brightening the room, and then shrinking down, dimming the lights, before returning to its normal state. It flickered again until it began to dance. Then all of the sudden the flames went out. Seconds later, it relit itself.

All of it was by Sebastian's doing. Not because he wanted to test whether his powers still worked in his current state, but because he was _bored_.

Bored, and terribly _hungry_.

With all the healing he's been doing, he was drained. His mouth watered with the need to feast on a soul. Oh how lovely would it feel to bury his face in the open flesh of a human's chest cavity and letting the warm blood and meat roll on his tongue and down his esophagus and into his bowels which were craving for more. Right now, any human soul would satisfy him, but he resisted that urge. There is only one soul he truly needs. One soul he truly desires. All he has to do is to get it back, kill that spider demon, and spend the rest of his eternity with the prize of his hard work and patience in the pits of his stomach.

He flickers the flames to an off again, only to light them up as quickly as they died. He watches as he let the glowing tongues of light dance and grow and dim and dance again until he felt a drop or two of warm water on his forehead. It trailed down the bridge of his nose, and he raised his only hand to touch the liquid with his fingers.

"Didn't anybody tell you that it's bad to play with fire?" he turned his head to the side where the voice came from. Viessa's wet fingers had been hovering above his forehead, letting the droplets fall to his face. He had been too preoccupied playing with the flames to notice.

Viessa smiled at him. She lets her hand fall back into the water. The ripples making soft tinkling sounds as she moved in the tub, shifting her position so that her head rested beside Sebastian's on the tub's edge. Dry black tresses collided with damp pale-gold curls.

Sebastian returned his gaze back at the candles, but no longer controlling the flames movements.

"From where I come from, I walk through the flames unharmed, so it's not that bad." He said softly in reply. Had he not said those words so low and seriously, it would have been humorous – an honest excuse of a joke.

Nonetheless, Viessa chuckled at his statement. "Me too." She said just as softly as he did.

Another wave of silence engulfed between the two demons. Sebastian finds it comforting, somehow.

But then, it was he who still chooses to break that comforting silence, "Do you miss hell?"

It was a funny thing to ask, and the words hanged in the air as Viessa smiled at that thought. Does she miss hell? What a question.

"No," she replied, "To miss a place that stunk with fecal matter and having to be surrounded by hideous monstrosities in a pit of screeching voices of a million tortured souls? Definitely a no."

She lets out another chuckle. "What about you? You've been on earth for quite a time now, surely you must long to walk through the flames again than walk about the earth?"

"It matters to me not whether I am in hell or somewhere else, as long as I am with my young master. If I am to leave his side just to return below, then what kind of butler would I be?"

Viessa's smile vanished at his words.

"You said before," Sebastian continued, "that by becoming a Fallen Demon, you've renounced your ties with hell. Why make such a decision?"

The pale-blonde shrugged, making the water ripple. "I did not make such a decision, it simply happened."

Sebastian turned his head slightly so he could see her mass of wet, blonde curls. "Then you had no intention of wanting to take the side of human's in the first place. As you have said that you just _happened_ to become a fallen demon."

"I don't know," Viessa mumbled. Sebastian raised a questioning brow.

"Maybe at some point in my time before becoming one, I wanted to take their side."

She paused in thought.

"Or maybe," she continued, her voice a little dragging and had hints of confusion in her tone, "I have taken their side."

"For a long time, I always thought humans to be foolish creatures; easily tempted, easily controlled, easily killed – domesticated animals whose main purpose is to be our food." Viessa continued, "But then…" She watched the ripples she made on the water, and thought she saw the face of a man with neatly combed black hair, gentle mahogany eyes, and a soft but genuine smile on his lips reflecting on its surface.

She grew quiet, contemplating on her next words. Sebastian waited.

Viessa opened her mouth, only to close them again into a smile. She slowly shakes her head.

"…never mind."

Sebastian turned his head to the side to look at her. She was still smiling and staring down at her face reflected at the water. He notes the difference in her smile: it wasn't that cocky smirk, or that cheerful grin. No, it was a small smile use to mask an inner sorrow.

The loose curls that frame her face stuck to her cheeks. Sebastian reaches his only hand towards her face, and to Viessa's surprise he tucks a wet pale-blonde strand behind her ear. Viessa's eyes turned to him, the purple orbs wide as she was taken aback by the soft gesture.

"If I may ask," Sebastian said soft, his eyes still hazy as he watches her, "what does it feel like to _love_?"

Viessa blinked. She did not expect such a question to come from a demon's mouth. She gazed at his eyes and thought for a moment how those blood red irises seem to turn mahogany brown under the light of the candles. And for a second there, she thought she was looking at _his_ eyes.

She shuts her eyes, trying to shake away that thought.

"Why ask?" she said.

Sebastian shrugged his right shoulder. "Mere curiosity."

Viessa chuckles softly. She raises her left hand to touch his fingers which were still holding the strand he had tucked behind her ear. She ran the tip of her fingers on his palm, smiling as her eyes close softly.

"It's…_indescribable_." She said softly, reminiscing that warm feeling.

Sebastian retracted his hand. He looked down on his palm, the tingling sensation Viessa left on his skin remained. The dried blood on his hand became wet again at where Viessa's drenched fingers trailed. He curled his fingers to a close before he clutched his missing limb, which pained all of a sudden. Sebastian grimaced at the slow rate of his regeneration.

Viessa noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows. If Sebastian was just being patient, his arm would heal by itself in a matter of three days. He was rushing his healing by focusing a lot of his energy on his severed limb, the process draining him completely.

The blonde wanted to scold him, but then hesitated when she caught site of her left hand, particularly the scar.

There was a sudden flash of memory: another scarred left hand holding her bleeding left hand; deep-orange eyes shifting to bright crimson with black slits before slowly closing; the feeling of a different aura mingling inside of her; the feeling of the skin on the back of her palm stitching by itself; the sound of soft-spoken words that belonged to either Lucilla or Gabriel…

"_Focus, Viessa…focus…"_

Viessa stared at her scar as the memory slowly ran through her mind until it faded away. She narrows her eyes in deep thought.

"Sebastian," she called, the tone of her voice was firm. The dark haired demon turned his head to her, a black brow raised in question.

"Get in the tub."

"Excuse me?"

Viessa repeated with a much more firm tone, her face without a smile. "I said, get in the tub."

Sebastian blinked, flabbergasted by her sudden demand.

"Why?"

"Two reasons," she said, raising two fingers for emphasis. "One: you're filthy. The blood on you reeks on my nose; and two: there is something I want to try."

The male demon blinked some more, then narrowed his eyes. A foul thought running through his demonic mind at her second reason.

"You're disgusting." Sebastian finally voiced.

Viessa stared at him, a bit confused at his choice of words. Until the thought behind it finally knocked on her head, and her eyes widened. With a quick wipe of her hand, she splashes the warm water over his face, drenching his black hair. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean anything like _that_, you bloody fool!" she said. Despite being a demon, Sebastian was being too much of a prude.

She pointed an index finger towards his left, and Sebastian followed her point of view with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to try and heal you, stupid. Your stubbornness is irritating me, so be grateful that I've decided to at least try and help you. Don't ask me how I'll do it now; just get in the tub before I change my mind."

''''''''''''''''''''

Nudity was something Sebastian never really had the reason to be embarrassed about. Countless times did he bathe his young master and he never really mind. He has seduced many women, but it was all just to be able to obtain important information for his masters. Occasionally, he would be contracted with a female, and the next thing he knew he would be hovering above her on the day he would take her soul, not because he wanted to, but because it was easier devouring a female's soul while she is pleasured, as he had observed his mistresses would give out a fight in the middle of feeding. He never particularly showed his body to all the humans he have seduced, all he had to do was touch them with his hands and they would all be in the height of ecstasy in a minute. And he didn't especially mind if he would walk through a crowd of naked man and women, none of it them would perk his interest. Bare skin is not worth his attention unless it is ripped apart and dyed in crimson.

But Sebastian had to confess, this is the first time he ever showed his naked human form to another demon.

Although, Viessa didn't seem to give it much thought. She was like him. She had no reason to be embarrassed by nudity.

Sebastian stared at her from his side of the bath tub, which was fairly big to be able to accommodate the two of them, and waited for her to make a move. She was just sitting still, breathing. She had her eyes closed, and her face was neutral and serine, like she was meditating. Sebastian slumped and sunk shoulder deep down the water after finding the temperature relaxing. He kept his still regenerating left arm above the water, and it hung on the tub's edge slowly dripping blood.

Viessa said she would heal him. Sebastian wanted to laugh. Demons have the ability to heal themselves, but never the ability to heal others. Being selfish creatures, why would any demon waste their own energy for another? It was absurd. Preposterous. A joke.

Then again, she is no ordinary demon.

Then again, if it was truly possible, he could use it to his advantage. The sooner his arm is healed, the sooner he'll get his master back, and it would be all because of her selfless act.

He sensed movement, and Sebastian opened his eyes, having unconsciously closed them while he was running through his thoughts.

Viessa had scooted closer in front of him, the water making rippling sounds as she did. She sat on a spot between his legs, and Sebastian sat up straighter to make sure there was ample space between them.

She opened her eyes. Sebastian stared at the purple orbs looking up at him. She looked pensive.

She slowly lifted her left hand to her mouth. Sebastian eyed the blaring scar and deliberated her movements.

With her palm pressed to her lips, Viessa opened her mouth, revealing the pointed canines of her demonic form. She bit down on her skin, and blood oozed from the puncture to roll down her wrists and into the water. Sebastian watched that single drop of blood become diluted by the clear liquid. His eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly Viessa was trying to do.

The pale-blonde fallen demon opens her hand to him, where a pool of her blood rested on the center of her palm, with more still oozing from her bite wound and gathering at her fingers, some dripping to the water. "Your arm…" she said softly but firmly.

A slight hint of reluctance, and then Sebastian lifts his severed limb, which had healed to his elbow, and laid it atop her hand.

The moment the open wound of his limb touched the crimson pool on her palm, Sebastian felt a strange sensation enter his body. It shot through him like lightning, making his eyes widen and his body shudder. The sensation was sudden and painful. He wanted to pull his arm away, but Viessa's hand had gripped him with the strength of any demon.

He looked down at where her hand touched his wound and saw the visible form of demonic aura coiling his injury. It also ran into his wound, and Sebastian deduced the strange sensation to be Viessa's own demonic energy within him.

The feel of her own energy within him was no welcome. Like a normal human body's response to disease, Sebastian's body fought over the foreign invader, the process of which made him feel like burning from the inside.

He lets out a loud grunt. He fixes his gaze at Viessa, and noticed that she had her eyes shut tightly, her eyebrows furrowed, and her teeth gritting. Her body was also shuddering.

Viessa flashed her eyes opened. Her deep purple orbs where replaced by bright red. She stared at him with her cat-like pupils. "Sebastian…_focus_…" her voice had a higher pitch than normal, implying that she was in much agony as he is.

Sebastian grunts in pain again, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't fight it," she continued, her demon eyes blazing, "focus your energy with mine..."

The growing black aura that was coiling his wounded limb seemed to tighten and build up inside him, and the male demon let out a disgruntled growl at the electrifying sensation.

Viessa's grip on his arm tightened. Sebastian's aura battling it out with hers seems to smolder her inside.

"I said…don't fight it. Focus, Sebastian! It would be less painful if you do."

And so Sebastian tried. He controlled his energy to fuse with the invading aura. The action was harder than expected, and in the process made his eyes shift to its demonic red-magenta glow. He growled a little louder and his right arm went up from the water to land on her upper right arm. He gripped on her tightly, his black nails digging on her porcelain skin. He thought he heard her release a growl of her own, which sounded more like the hiss of an upset tiger.

Sebastian's eyes glowed intensely as the feel of Viessa's demonic energy filled him. He gritted his teeth, his fangs showing. He heard her tell him to focus some more, and the dark haired demon grumbled a curse before he dip his head down, letting his forehead collide with hers, thinking that it might help him focus his energy with hers better. He felt her shiver. Sebastian gripped her arm some more.

Then he felt it; the surge of energy entering him began mingling with his own, reaching his core until his weakened aura began to grow stronger. He suddenly felt his left side go slightly numb, accompanied by a small sensation of something similar to pulling skin and stitching fabric at a very fast speed.

Soon, the agonizing feeling began to calm down and was replaced by a mixture of sensations Sebastian never felt before.

Something flashed by his thoughts as her aura began to mingle with his energy within his mind. It was fleeting and peculiar, a sort of scene he never thought or seen before. It was all too strange for him; it was something he couldn't quite grasp. Why did he suddenly recall the scent of lilies? Why did he suddenly saw a blurred picture of a hand and a face he could not recognize? Why did he suddenly hear the faint ringing of church bells and laughter? Why did he suddenly feel something heavy within his chest? He did not understand any of them.

"_Could it be… Viessa's?"_

Then the surge of foreign energy began to fade within him. Sebastian's eyes began to calm, turning back to its deep red color. Sweat rolled down his chin, and he panted. He glances down at his arm, and he stops panting. His eyes widened at the sight: His arm has fully regenerated down to the very last finger.

Viessa still held on his hand, though her grip was now loose.

Sebastian turned his attention to her. She was panting much harder than he did, beads of sweat rolled down her face, and her body was still shaking from the whole ordeal. He did not notice how close they were.

Silence engulfed between them, and the only sounds heard was Viessa's heavy breathing.

Viessa opened her eyes, which have returned to its normal purple, and looked up at him. Sebastian stared down her half-lidded gaze.

She smiled.

"That was harder…than I thought," she whispered between gasping for air, "At least it worked."

Sebastian softens his eyes on her.

She suddenly grins, "But…don't get your hopes up yet…"

The male demon blinked, giving her a quizzical expression.

Viessa sets aside her left hand, which rested atop his own left hand, to reveal a faded black mark where his tetragrammaton should have been. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, shock that his seal was still dull despite his arm being fully regenerated.

"I only helped you restore your missing limb," Viessa said, running her hand up and down his newly healed arm. Sebastian felt her fingers merely tickle his skin, and noted that his arm was still slightly numb. "But your seal still requires time to gather your energy around it." She continued.

Sebastian was astonished. "How...?"

Viessa smiled. Both still remained where they are, not really caring about the proximity of their bodies, they were both too exhausted to move anyway.

"I learned this technique from a fellow fallen one." She whispered to him, "He said that only fallen demons are capable with this act," she lifts her left hand and softly placing it atop his own again.

"It was the same technique use to heal my hand and form this scar."

Sebastian glanced down at her hand to stare at the mark.

"He said that a demon's reservoir energy is found within a demon's seal. That energy is reserved only for marking souls when creating a contract and it's a part of our demonic powers that cannot be used by the demon himself. When we lose that ability, like permanently losing our mark, that reservoir energy is scattered about the body, and since we cannot use it for our own devices, it simply waits for it to be used by someone else. In other words, I just lend you a piece of me to hike up your aura enough for your arm to heal faster. So you better be grateful."

Sebastian stared at her smiling face. Viessa noticed this and blinked her eyes. They were still so very close to each other, though somehow they had gotten a little bit closer than before.

Those strange thought that clouded his mind during their exchange of energy returned. He wondered what they were truly about, but the more he ponders heavily in those thoughts, the more confuse he became.

"Oh dear," he heard her suddenly say, "The water's all filthy now."

Sebastian blinked, and then followed her line of sight downwards.

The tub's water was red; Red from the blood that streamed from her hand and his arm when she was healing her.

The red-eyed demon continued to gaze down at her. The strange sensations he felt…it was starting to overpower him.

He leaned down, their nose touching. Viessa's eyes widened. She could feel his lips brush hers lightly.

"Sebastian?"

And then he halts, his lips a mere centimeter away from hers. He didn't understand what exactly he was doing. Something within him was making his body move to its own accord. The strangest part of all was that he didn't seem to mind, like it felt natural to him to just bend down and prepare to do something intimate with the fallen demon in front of him.

An air of silence. They did not move.

"Are you…" Viessa whispered, "…going to kiss me?"

She said that question like a curious child. Sebastian contemplated his next words as he stared at her lips. They were slightly parted, like they were waiting for him to take them into his mouth.

He softens his eyes and whispered back, "Will you let me?"

It wouldn't be the first time anyway; he has kissed her before, albeit harsh.

Viessa brooded on his question and was a little surprise. That was a request. He was asking for permission to kiss her. It was funny, and Viessa wanted to laugh. Sebastian was with her, another demon, not his master; he has no need to be so modest in front of her.

But then, a little memory came to her. _He _had said those similar words to her…

"_Will you let me kiss you, Viessa?"_

Viessa tightened her lips, and then pulled back.

"No."

Sebastian blinked twice, raising an eyebrow at her sudden reaction. He pulled her back with his hand, which was still gripping her arm, but they weren't as close now as before. He looked down at her expression: she looked pensive, her eye glancing away to look at the side, particularly at the candelabra whose flames were steady.

"No?"

Viessa _forced_ a smile on her lips as she rolled her eyes up at him. He was looking down at her with a neutral face. She noticed his eyes were still hazy, but looked much better than before, as she was now able to see herself reflected on his deep red orbs.

"Why? Do you want to?" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit, and Sebastian pursed his lips slightly.

His grip on her loosened.

"Do you want an honest answer?" she could feel his breath on her lips at his whisper.

Viessa's eyes softened. The corners of her lips twitching slightly as she smiled. "You always give honest answers."

Sebastian leaned down a bit, making their nose collide again, before softly whispering. "Yes…" for some reason, it sounded like a question.

Her smile became faint, and she pulled back a little again.

"There is uncertainty in your voice."

She puts a hand over Sebastian's that was on her shoulder, and let it slide down the water. Viessa then scooted back to her side of the tub. She closed her eyes, and sunk down until the water was in length with her chin.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and watched her with a perplexed gaze.

She opens her eyes. "I do not wish to kiss a man – or demon…" she looked up at him with a smile, "…who can never love me the way my Master did."

Another wave of silence filled the air after those words were said.

The red water glistened bizarrely under the yellow light of the candles, and it contrasted so much against her pale skin and off-blonde hair. Sebastian gazed down at her; the sight was somehow beautiful in his eyes…

_A serine being bathing in a pool of blood, under the eerie light of the flames – the very picture of hell._

Sebastian smirked. Viessa noticed this and raised a questioning brow.

"We are both demons Viessa," he said, his tone having hints of his usual cockiness, "I can never truly feel what you felt for your master, nor can I make you feel what your master felt for you. No love can ever befall between the two of us."

Viessa looked up at him, wondering what exactly he wanted to say.

"If I kiss you right now, or do _more_ than just kissing, it won't change a thing between us. All of it is just raw desire, something we demons are good at. It's just sex."

More silence. Viessa and Sebastian stared at each other.

Then the corners of Viessa's lips twitched, until she smiled ear to ear. She chuckled, her smile becoming a grin, and soon started laughing. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, taken aback by the strange reaction. None of what he said was funny, he was practically serious.

When her laughter died down, she looked up, her cheerful smile beaming at him.

"Awhile ago, you were being such a prude. Now here you are talking about sex." She scooted a bit closer to him. She raised a wet hand to caress his cheek, much to his surprise. Heat radiated from the touch.

"If you were truly _that_ interested in me, then you would have kissed me without the need to ask for my consent. You would have kissed me the same way you kissed me back at London, without fear of retribution, full of anger and growing lust. _Raw desire_, as you so put."

Viessa dropped her hand, smiling one last time at him, and then turned so that her back face him. She stood and stepped out the tub. Sebastian watches her while her words sunk into his mind.

Her pale-gold hair seemed longer, having lost its large curls when it got wet. It reached down her hips in waves, hiding her posterior from his eyes. She approached a large cabinet next to the counter, and opened it. As she expected, three white towels were neatly folded and stacked together. There were also two robes white robes hanging inside as well. She took two of the towels, and before unfurling one of them, she shoves the other towards Sebastian, who caught it with a single hand before the white fabric could touch the water.

Wrapping the towel loosely around her torso, Viessa turned back to him.

"You are right, no love can ever befall between the two of us, but that is not because of me being a demon…" Viessa paused, her wide smile becoming small. She walked towards the door to the bedroom, where she could see Ciel was still lying on the bed in the same position Sebastian had left him – in the manner of how the dead should sleep. And she remembered that day when she had seen _him_ lying in that position, inside a wooden coffin the color of his eyes, surrounded by dozens of his favorite flower.

Viessa's smiled sadly.

"…but because I am still in love with a dead man."

Sebastian sat on the tub, unmoving, watching as she left the bathroom, her words repeating in his head. Within him, his chest felt heavy. What was it that he was feeling at the moment? He searched within his vocabulary the exact word that best described the rare sentiment. _Rejection?_ He inwardly laughed at himself. The last time he felt that, it was when his young master denied him in keeping a kitten he found outside the manor. The memory made him smile.

And then he frowned.

Gripping tightly at the folded towel, he stood and stepped off the tub as well. He lifted his left hand. His arm was still slightly shaky when he would move it and some areas where still numb. He curled and uncurled his fingers to make sure his nerves had healed enough for him to properly use his hand.

He raises that shaky hand to his cheek, where she had caressed him. Her strangely warm touch was still apparent in his skin. The contact elicited a spark within him, and he wondered if she had used the demonic touch of seduction on him. Whatever it truly was, he was quite disappointed she didn't touch him more because of a reason like that –

Wait.

Why was he thinking that?

Sebastian inwardly cursed at himself. There's no way in _hell _he was jealous of a dead man.

''''''''''''''''''''

_And that's it for the time being! Now it's time for me to hit the books. Wish me luck on my quest to pass my horrible exams! _

_Don't forget to give a review, dear readers. Your reviews give me the motivation I needed!_

_Until I return, pleasant something everybody!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 9-23-2012


	10. X: The Fallen, Comfort

_**HURRAAAAH!**_

_Three weeks, 7 exams, and 4 retakes later, the new DFF chapter is up!_

_I am pleased to inform you that I have passed all my subjects, and have survived another treacherous semester of a depressed veterinary medical student. So Hallelujah! And now that semestral break is on, it's time to write again._

_This latest chapter is now leading as the longest-chapter-I've-ever-written-so-far. (__**7,000+ words**__, bitches!) Also, from this point on the story's gonna be __**rated M**__, as promised earlier. After watching several light porno videos my weird classmate tapped into my laptop, this sad attempt of a lemon is indeed quite sad and not so lemony (I mean, the sex doesn't even have an actual ending…oh...opps! That's a spoiler), and I'll keep it that way. The last thing I wanted to write for this story is a chapter of full blown 'citrusness', of which I'm not that good, although this is not my first time at writing an M. I have another lemon fanfiction of another anime, and honestly that was but a pathetic excuse of a story since it had no actual plot and turned out as some sort of porno. I will never try that again least I'd end up gagging myself._

_This is all I've come up with in the minimum amount of time of 72 hours. I had to flush some excess study crap from my brain before being able to find that loaded file cabinet I call my imagination. As a head start: The Trancy household is finally in the picture, showing a short scene from _Kuroshitsuji 2 OVA: Spider's Intentions_; The last names of Lucilla and Gabriel are finally revealed, and due to a lack of ideas for a romance I decided to cut through scenes and show to you the happenings going on with the two other fallen demons; and lastly, Viessa and Sebby are '_gonna do it,_' if you know what I mean._

_Before I stop rambling, an ultra big thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter (sorry I couldn't put up your names though. I lost the list.). And thanks to all this story's avid readers who waited patiently for my update. Your endurance will not be in vain as I now present to you Chapter Ten. Enjoy!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**X**

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucilla Landis did not like being near the docks. The smell of dead fish and rusty boats always seem to make her gag.

As she walked on the wooded harbor, her black boots echoed. She raises a gloved hand over her nose to mask the stench of fish as she passed by barrels of a new catch.

Her deep green eyes followed the trail of bloody foot prints. The trail leaded into an alleyway in between two buildings that somehow managed to survive the recent fire.

The alley was dim, and only the moon served as her guiding light. Lucilla turned a corner, where the alley would reach a dead end, and then halted. Her eyebrows narrowed at the sight before her…

…The floor, the walls, and everything else standing in that particular part of the alley was covered with fresh blood. On the very center of the mess laid a dead man, probably around his early thirties, with light brown hair and similar colored beard. He smelled of smoky engines and rusted anchors, and Lucilla assumes that the man worked in ships. His face was contorted in fear and agony. His throat was slit open, including his chest. He was also missing a left index finger.

Still pierced on his neck was a gold colored cutlery knife, and its surface glinted under the moonlight. Lucilla leaned down, tucking a short auburn strand behind her ear. She picks up the knife and examined it.

Sighing, she flicks the sharp table knife away to a corner. She stood up straight and places her hands on her hips as she looked down at the body.

"How unfortunate," she said in her slight Irish tone, apparently to the dead man, "If you only knew what that ring would have granted you in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation. But you humans are a greedy race, oblivious to the consequences of their stupidity and sin."

Sighing once again, she turns back to the direction where she came. When she walked out far enough and into the open, she reaches a hand into the space between her breasts to obtain a piece of paper. Then she dug her other hand into her sleeve pocket to reach for a pen.

She scribbled something down on the small parchment. When she finished, she suddenly whistles a short but sweet tone.

There was a quick flapping of wings, and then Lucilla felt small claws lightly dig in her shoulder through the fabric of her dress. She turned her head and was face to face with a small black bird – a _nightingale_. It chirped the same sweet tone she had whistled.

She rolled the small paper and tied it with a string, which she later used to attach it on the bird's leg. She pets the animal on the head lightly with a finger.

"To Viessa." she said, and the bird chirped to her the same song before flapping its wings and ascending into the cool night sky.

Lucilla followed the direction where the nightingale headed until the bird disappeared over sleepy London's foggy air. She then head out away from the port and into the streets in her amazing demonic speed. She has to hurry. She needs to be back at her post at the Trancy estates.

''''''''''''''''''''

The antique redwood dresser creaked as it opened.

Pulling out a pristine white shirt that hung from inside, Sebastian ran his newly regenerated fingers at the soft fabric of the sleeves before neatly folding it over his arm. Looking back through the dimness of the dresser, he reaches over and obtains a pair of neatly folded black pants.

He slips off the white bathrobe which he wore as he ascended up the empty servants' quarters in search of the usual butler's uniform. There was always an extra pair in every house owned by the Phantomhives, his master once said. He was a bit disappointed though that there wasn't a black coat inside. He would have to fix his torn one by himself.

He slipped on the pants, buckling it with a belt. When it came to putting on the shirt though, he had much difficulty. His left arm would still not coordinate with him properly, as his nerves have yet to heal. So he folds the shirt neatly again over his arm and then closes the dresser. Walking towards the bed, he picks up a folded black vest, a tie, and a pair of gloves he had obtained earlier and also hung it over his arm, before leaving the dim and empty room.

His bare feet seemed to make loud footsteps as he descended down the wooden staircase. Now at the second floor of the silent manor, he crosses a hall and randomly enters a room, immediately approaching each of the dressers inside. Some of them where empty, while in other rooms the dressers had male suits and robes. One particular room even had children's clothes, probably worn by Ciel years before.

Entering the last unlocked room within the floor, Sebastian slowly approaches the fireplace. Three picture frames hung above it: the picture to the right was that of the late earl, Vincent Phantomhive, and the one at the left was that of his wife, Rachel. The middle picture showed the two of them, Rachel seated on an arm chair while Vincent stood on her right. An infant was cradled in her arms as the couple smiled happily.

Sebastian observed the room he was in, which was by far bigger than all the other bedrooms in the manor. A king-sized bed at the room's center, a velvet couch at one side, a filled bookshelf at another corner, and two mahogany dressers near the door to a large bathroom; Sebastian deduced that he was in the master bedroom.

He approaches the first of the two dressers. He opens it, but then shuts it again after finding that the few clothes inside belonged to a man. Upon opening the second, he relaxed his shoulders, finally finding what he was searching for.

There were three dresses inside, and Sebastian ran his right hand over the silk and laces. He picks a light violet dress – the simplest design of the three, which had a red-violet silk lace on the long sleeves and on the collar area and a large bow of similar color was on the back. Sebastian tucks the dress over his arm before picking up a corset, underwear, stockings and white gloves. He then leaves the room silently.

With hurried steps, he reaches the bedroom where he had left his young master. The door squeaked as he stepped in.

Viessa turns her head to look at him over her shoulder. She had been sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed, running her hands along her light-gold tresses, which had dried enough for her locks to coil back to its large curls. The towel she wrapped around her torso was loose and slipping and Sebastian could see her perfectly smooth porcelain back as she pulls her hair over one shoulder.

Sebastian walked towards her side and then dropped the clothes on her lap. He sat on the unoccupied space of the bed. He gave a quick glance at his master, making sure no harm was done to him while he was gone, then turned back his attention to his female companion, who had stood up from her seat.

His ruby eyes scanned her body as she let her towel slide down the floor. Like any other demon in human flesh, her body was perfection – an hourglass figure, breasts not too big but not too small, long legs, slender shoulders, with no other blemish on her alabaster skin except the one on her left hand. It was a body every woman would want, and any man would desire.

Viessa caught him mindlessly running his eyes over her naked form and she smirked with a light chuckle.

"Pervert."

At that sound of her voice, Sebastian blinked. He looked up at her sheepish smile with a raised eyebrow. "I don't care." He said softly but firmly.

Viessa giggled at his response before she proceeded in slipping on the underwear, then wrapping the corset over her torso. She reaches behind her to pull tightly on the laces, but did not knot them.

She sat back on the chair and faces Sebastian, who had turned his attention to his left hand. He was coiling and uncoiling his fingers, again testing if the nerves in his new limb had healed enough. On the back of his hand, his pentagram was still faded.

Viessa crossed her right leg over the other. Picking up the stockings Sebastian had brought, she slips it on, and then did the same thing on the other leg.

With her legs still crossed, she did not move. She stared at Sebastian with a neutral gaze. The male demon, finally noticing her steady look, returned a nonchalant expression. She suddenly smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Viessa questioned after noticing the slight hazy glaze in his red eyes.

Sebastian gazed at her purple eyes, his mind registering what she said, before slumping slightly and running his fingers over his jet black hair. "I'm tired," was his response. He then turns his head to his shoulder to look at the void body of his master. His eyes narrowed as he continues with a firm tone, saying the words slowly with a pinch of venom. "I'm _hungry_."

Viessa's smile faded and she sighs. Deciding to change the flow of the conversation, she stood from her seat and picked up the dress he had brought along. She held it by its shoulders so that the whole of the dress can be seen. She examined the design and touched the fabric. "How pretty," He heard her say as she pressed the dress over her body to see how it would look like if she would wear it, "Where did you get this?"

Sebastian softens his eyes, "I believe it belonged to the young master's late mother. I found it within the manor. I suppose it will fit you."

"Oh it would be rude to wear her clothes," she said as she played with the red-violet laces.

The male demon turned his eyes back at his master, "It wouldn't matter anyway. She's dead."

Viessa gave him a small smile. She folds the dress over the chair and picked up the white butler's shirt from the pile of clothes. She then sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sebastian, who simply raised a black brow as she handed him the shirt.

Taking the white fabric, he slips his right arm at the right sleeve easily, but when it came to his left arm he became slow. His new limb was still shaky. Noticing his difficulty, Viessa reached out and assisted him, much to his surprise.

Once his arm was in the sleeve, Viessa lightly pulled on his collar and neatly press on the wrinkles. She was about to button up the shirt when his hand reached up and stops her.

"I'll manage." He said, pulling her hands down, but she shots her hands up again and began to insert the first button into its hole.

"I insist," he heard her say, and he lets out a sigh of his own.

"Stubborn, are we?" he whispered. Viessa chuckled.

She began to button up the second as she spoke. "When master was still alive, I used to button up his shirt the way you do with your master. I always teased him for being too old to have someone else dress him up, even though he was perfectly capable on his own." She gave a light giggle at the old memory.

Sebastian smirks, "He wasn't so different from my young master then, except for the last part. The young master's a wreck when it comes to dressing up," he gave another quick glace to his master, then quickly back at Viessa. It was then that he noticed that she had paused in buttoning his shirt, her fingers still holding on to the linings and the fourth button. She was looking at a particular spot on her thigh or maybe the floor. Her expression was that of complete contemplation.

He tilted his head to the side a little, wondering what she was wondering about herself. "Viessa?" he called in a whisper. Viessa blinked twice before raising her head. She stared at Sebastian, who had raised a black brow at her. He whispered her name again.

"You seemed distant." He said.

Viessa blinked again, before giving him a faint smile. "I'm sorry. I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts."

She began inserting the fourth button to its opposite hole, and her fingers slid downwards to begin buttoning the fifth button as Sebastian spoke.

"What were you thinking about?"

She lightly shrugs, "The past."

Sebastian tilts his head again, "What particular part of the past?"

Viessa paused once again and looked up at his face. He blinked curiously at her. He then raises his good hand over hers, letting their fingers brush. Sebastian can feel the warmth from her skin in contrast with his cold hands.

She chuckles lightly and flicks his fingers away as she began to continue in buttoning his shirt. She smiled sadly, avoiding his intense gaze.

"That particular part of the past when _he _was still alive, and I was buttoning his uniform while teasing him. He would snicker at me and order me to be quiet, and I would just laugh…" her voice began to slow and crack a bit, Sebastian had noticed.

"…and then he would take my hand… and kiss it… and then thank me for even bothering to button up his shirt." The sad smile that was plastered on her lips slowly faded. Sebastian's eyes softened as her fingers went slack while still hanging on to the fabric of his shirt.

Raising his hand again over hers, he slid her hands down, not allowing her to finish buttoning his shirt, which was half-way done.

"You dwell in the past too much," she heard him say, and she shot her head up to look at him.

Sebastian stared at the pair of amethysts orbs. "'_What was once lost will never return'_, as my young master use to say," he continued, "Humans dwell in the past as a sort of relief. That the memories of those they have lost will serve as a form of euphoria, an escape to the harsh reality that those individuals are no longer among us."

Viessa closed her eyes slowly. "Are you saying that I am more like a human now?"

Sebastian shrugged. "There are demons that are like humans, and there are humans who are like demons," he rolls his eyes to the right, catching sight of a tuft of blue-black hair, and his eyes narrowed, "Demons are like humans when they harbor memories of joy and love, Humans become demons when they hold on to hate and vengeance. It all depends in whether we choose to forget about the things that no longer really matters, and just look at the day ahead of us."

Silence hung between them for awhile. Sebastian sat still, staring at Viessa who still had her eyes closed. His hand still held hers, and he would occasionally brush his thumb over her scar, feeling the horrid bumps of the fleshy blemish.

"I wanted to forget."

Viessa's eyes flashed open, surprising Sebastian as her orbs where glossy with held-back tears.

"I wanted to forget. But It's not as easy as it seems." she continues, "You look just like him…"

Sebastian was taken aback by her words. His brows narrowed in confusion.

"I am supposed to be prohibited from becoming too close to my assignment. I'm supposed to just watch over you from afar…but then…I couldn't help myself…" her hands began to shudder, and Sebastian unconsciously held on to them.

"I thought he was alive when I saw you…my Master…my _Sebastian_…"

He recalled that her last master was also named Sebastian, and it annoyed him. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to a mere human who captured the heart of a pathetic excuse of a demon. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her trembling hands. "I am not _your_ Sebastian." He said, almost coldly. Viessa released an awkward chuckle as her tears began to fall.

She was crying now. It sickened him; sickened him to the very core.

Her shaky hands released from Sebastian's, and she gripped on the linings of his shirt and once again began buttoning it. "Yes…you're not _my _Sebastian. My Sebastian will never return no matter how much I plead or cry… no matter how much I shame myself as a demon."

She gripped on his shirt and leaned her head down, so that her forehead almost touched his collar. Sebastian looked down at the cowlick of her pale-blond hair as the coiled strands fall to touch the nape of his neck, slightly tickling him. He felt a drop or two of her tears fall on his arm.

"But…I want to feel it again…" she said, her voice cracking, "I want to feel that comfort…his love…that feeling that practically dissolves the loneliness of the many boring years of a demon's life."

How this sickens Sebastian. How this glimpse of human drama from a supposedly tainted being make him what to vomit. It is all too stupid, all too pathetic. She is an abomination to all things demonic. Such a being should not exist. He should kill her while she is still helpless…so very vulnerable. She is an atrocity to all demonkind.

But what's more atrocious is the very fact that he suddenly feels _sorry_ for her, and he inwardly cursed himself for giving in to her vulnerability.

"I cannot grant you comfort, or that love you so desperately want," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her away softly, and Viessa raised her tear-struck face to look at him. He gazed at her with soft red eyes.

"You said it yourself, you can never kiss a man – or demon – that can never love you the same way your master did. And I understand. I cannot provide you that same love. And I know you've known that from the very beginning, even before you decided to come close to me."

Viessa bit her lower lip, a bit ashamed at herself. She went as far as breaking her boundaries as a fallen demon, just to be able to come close to a carbon copy of a dead man who can never shower her with all those feelings she longed for.

"However…"

She looked up at his eyes again, awaiting for the continuation of his speech. It was then when she felt a cool (slightly warm) hand touch her cheek. A thumb slowly caressed the underside of her eye, wiping away the tears that have fallen earlier. Her mouth gaped a bit, as she stared at the neutral expression of that hand's owner, who had lean in quite a bit closer to her face.

"…I can make you _feel _it." he whispered, giving more emphasis on the word 'feel'.

She furrowed her brows together, quite confused at his words. "I…don't understand…"

Sebastian tucks a stray gold strand behind her ear before returning his finger back on her cheeks to caress the skin. "I said it before: no love can ever fall between us. But I can simply give you what your body wants – what your body truly desires: A physical replacement of this comfort and love you yearn for that I can never sincerely give you. Do you know what I mean?"

She finally does, and her eyes widens. She couldn't possibly agree to this. Would she betray her beloved master by engaging in such an act just to be able to experience that rare sentiment again?

As if reading her thoughts, the corners of Sebastian's lips curled to a small, mischievous smile. "Your master is long gone, and so are the emotions he made you sense long ago. You owe him nothing now. Accept this fact. Though your body will search for the remnants of that particular feeling, there is always another way to _feel _them again – and that _I_ can give you."

He trailed his fingers down the contours of her cheek bone until they rested below her chin. He lifts her head a little as he lean down close enough so their noses touch. "Accept it and move on," he whispered, his tone serious, "It's by time you stop acting like a human and start becoming a demon again."

Viessa stared wide-eyed at him after those words. They shared a few seconds of silence, and then she opened her mouth. She wanted to tell him that it was all better said than done. She wanted to scold him for he doesn't know the difficulty of this situation because he never experience what she experienced. She wanted to yell at him, to scream it at his face that she couldn't possibly just let _him_ go. She wanted to tell him all of this…

But she couldn't. She was lost for words, because she knows, with utmost certainty, that he is right.

Thus she sat there, unmoving, mouth slightly ajar in speechlessness.

So Sebastian leans in and took her mouth with his.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Here."

Lucilla looked up just in time to catch the paper bag before it hits her face. Grumbling at the impolite manner of handling her dinner, the brunette opened the bag, reached her hand inside and let her fingers guess for her on what was inside. She felt something fleshy and smooth. It was also long with a bit of ruffles in one end. She held on to whatever was inside and took it out of the bag, revealing a lengthy piece of…

"_Celery_?" Lucilla pouted, quite disappointed, "You want me to eat celery for dinner? Have you lost all senses Gabriel or do you just want to spite me?"

Gabriel shrugged, making his fur-lined hood fall to his shoulders, "A little bit on the latter, that, and I want you to start eating healthy. You've been gauging on meat ever since you start having the appetite for it. And you're quite the messy eater you know."

Lucilla mutters silently to herself, eyeing the piece of vegetable in her hand, "What the hell does that matter? I'm not going to die from in anyway."

Another shrugged, "Then consider it because I want to spite you."

The auburn haired rolled her eyes at him and drops the celery back into the paper bag. She sets it aside as she adjusted her seating on the large branch. Gabriel stud, his feet well balanced, on the same branch though closer to the trunk as he held on to the bark for support. His messy red hair was obscured by the heavy leaves of the tree.

Using her binocular vision, Lucilla's green eyes focused on a particular window of a large manor. A yellow glow emitted from within that room, and the smell of smoke passed into her nose. She heard a scream, and she perked her magnificent sense of hearing to get more details.

"No! Claude where are you? Claude!" Came a loud voice.

"Who was that?" Gabriel asked in a smooth monotone, staring at the burning room within that window.

Lucilla sighs; she always found that boy's voice to be annoying. "That was Earl Alois Trancy, the Spider's master."

Gabriel raised a dark brow as he magnified his eyesight to see through the flames and smoke. He caught sight of a young boy, around the age of fourteen. Blond hair and wide blue eyes. He sat on the floor outside the burning room, crawling backwards and away from the heat of the flames.

He heard five pairs of footsteps closing in at a fast pace, and soon a tall butler clad in black arrived at the scene, the Spider demon, he suspects. Behind him tailed three identical looking footmen in identical uniforms, but the maid with long silver hair was the one that struck him most.

Gabriel frowned, "There are other demons besides the Spider?"

Lucilla nodded, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "The three brothers, also known as the _Trinity of Evil_, happen to be under the employ of the Trancy butler. The maid's also under the Spider's authority. Her name is Hannah Annafeloz, she is most popularly known as –"

"The _Sheath of Leviathan_." Gabriel cuts her off. He crosses his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "How strange…the Sheath is of noble position, why is she here serving a mere child of whom she is not even contracted to. Not to mention having to be under the control of a demon ranking lower than her. Does she have a motif?"

His female companion shucks her head, "So far I don't have any detail about her or why she and the triplets are here. All I know is the Trancy boy particularly despises her."

"No!" The two fallen demons raised their head at the sound of the young earls cry. Looking back through the burning scene, they caught site of the blond boy clinging to the butler's leg.

"Claude, no! You'll catch fire too!"

"But –" said the butler, Claude.

"Don't get burned, Claude!"

"Argh…" Lucilla attempted to cover her ears, "The boy's voice grates on my ear!"

The red-head male raised an eyebrow as he watched the earl's pathetic behavior, "He's quite clingy, this Alois Trancy."

The two fallen demons continue to watch in silence as the triplets began stopping the flames with buckets of water. With the fire now gone, their line of sight went to another window. They saw a grand dining room, dimly lit by a single candelabrum. The demon butler served his master warm milk, while the small human cried. Minutes later, the butler enters the burnt room, and just as quickly as everything within burned was how fast it was restored to its original state.

Lucilla eyed the tall figure of Claude Faustus as he helped his master prepare for bed. Her brown eyes narrowed at him before looking up the midnight sky. A large gray cloud was beginning to shroud the moon and she could tell that it would be raining tonight.

"_Diva_," She said, apparently referring to the nightingale from earlier that night. Gabriel turned her attention to her.

"What about Diva?" he asks. His monotone voice hides the slight wafer of concern for the bird that they have recently trained to act like a messenger.

"Oh. I'm just worried if she would be able to make it too Viessa on time before it starts raining tonight. You know that bird hates getting wet."

Gabriel tilts his head to the side, staring at her with a questioning expression, "Where is Viessa?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure where she is now. But there seems to be complications with our assigned demons. Apparently, the Spider caught his eye of the Crow's meal, and has stolen it, per his master's orders."

Gabriel blinked his orange orbs, stunned at the information.

"Of course, Faustus was _ordered_ to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Despite the conflict it would result, I cannot do anything. His master's orders are absolute. So I've informed Viessa about this, in hope that she would be able to find a loophole to this predicament with her assigned demon, as the Spider's contract is beyond her jurisdiction." She explained.

The orange-eyed demon glanced back at the tall dark form of the Spider demon, a look of disgust on his features. "So the Crow was unable to feast then."

"Apparently so. I'm still waiting for confirmation from Viessa on the case. However, I do believe that Faustus is still currently holding the soul, so it means no harm was done yet. The body might still be alive but only just a vessel, and as long as the body remains so any other demon cannot do anything to the stolen soul. But we have to hurry. Faustus is already a step ahead. A few hours ago I followed him off to London port. It seemed he murdered a man who somehow was able to acquire Ciel Phantomhive's ring."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "He's planning to use that ring as a temporary vessel."

Lucilla nodded. The green-eyed demon began combing her hair with her fingers until a realization occurred to her.

"By the way Gabriel, what are you doing here? Don't you have a demon assigned to you somewhere?"

He glances at her for a moment before looking back at the scene before him. He then spoke in his usual monotone, "The contract of my latest assignment was just recently completed. I am still awaiting new orders."

Lucilla pouts, "Lucky you," her slight-Irish tone became evident, "My ears have had enough of the boy's frantic noises and boisterous orders, as well as that demon's strange habit of randomly tap-dancing out of nowhere. Although I do find enjoyment in the slight turn of events, it's been so long since _something_ interesting happened with this job."

The red-head raised a hand under his chin in deep thought. The situation was indeed very grave. He wishes to help, as the circumstances perked his interest. But he is far out from Lucilla's and Viessa's jurisdiction. Fallen Demons cannot touch, alter, or practically do anything to the demon or the contract they are not assigned to watch over with, unless the situation involves the birth and judgment of a new fallen demon. They can, however, know about the happenings from the others, but is not required to assist them if he is not involved.

Being the first demon to fall, Gabriel Winterson has been a sentry to many demons for as long as he could remember. This is the first time he ever heard of two contracted demons in a rivalry between a single soul, and it is indeed an interesting turn of events. He hums in thought as he rubbed his chin against the soft cotton of his left black glove, which concealed a horrendous scar over his red pentagram.

He suddenly glances to another window, where there was a faint yellow light. His long-distance range catches the sight of Hanna Annafeloz walking down the hall. His eyes narrowed.

"Lucilla, contact me as soon as you find out some information regarding the Sheath's presence here." He ordered, turning his heels as he prepared to jump down the tall oak tree.

Lucilla blinked while raising an eyebrow, "Why? It seems the Sheath caught your interest."

"It's not that," he continued as he lifted his fur hood over his head, "It's just that I was the Sheath's sentry during her last contract. It was quite recently, around four or five years ago I think. I'm just merely curious as to why she is serving here now without a contract, so do inform me as soon as possible."

"Fine, I'll do that, in one condition." Lucilla said with a cheeky grin.

"What is it now?"

"No more vegetables next time."

He rolled his eyes and lazily replied to her, "Very well."

He then steps off the tree branch, landing on a lower branch then leaping from tree to tree before his silhouette faded in the darkness of the night.

Something wet dropped on Lucilla's cheek. She raised her head to the sky and felt several more droplets touching her face. She sighs. Standing up, she dusted her skirt before leaping from the tree to another, in search for a post with better shade.

''''''''''''''''''''

She didn't know how they ended up on the floor, or why the shirt she so busied herself in buttoning up earlier was now pressed beneath her.

The corset that she did not lace up properly became loose again, the strings lying laterally beside her. The bloomers she just wore were slipping down her thighs as a hand with long, slender fingers trailed up her legs.

Viessa gasps as Sebastian bit her lower lip, trying to gain entry into her mouth. When the opportunity came, his tongue dived in and engaged in a heated battle with hers. A moan reverberated from her throat, and she racked her fingers through his ebony hair, yanking lightly. Her other hand traced the contours of the muscles on his chest and abdomen, while his still shaky left hand continued to caress the smooth skin of her thighs. His right hand passed by her chest area and pulled on the front of the corset, trying to tug it loose from her.

When her corset was off, Sebastian released the kiss and began to trail his lips down her chin and to the creamy flesh of her neck. The hand which had been so busy prying the corset off now ran slowly up and down her flat stomach, teasingly brushing his fingers over the underside of her breasts. Viessa released a disgruntled moan and grazed her midnight tainted fingernails on his back and shoulder blades, creating deep reddish streaks on the pale skin. She felt him smirk as he flicks his tongue on the juncture between her neck and shoulder blade. He nibbled on her pulse area, and then she took in a sharp intake of breath when his demon fangs grew and he bit down on the thin flesh, drawing blood. He flicks his tongue on the puncture, tasting the warm rusty cream.

Demon blood was always known to be terrible to the taste, but Sebastian had to admit that hers wasn't that bad. In fact, it tasted delicious. It reminded him of a milder version of what would be the taste of Ciel's soul. It acted as a sort of relief, satiating his growing hunger for only the tiniest bit. He grunted at the pleasuring taste, and sucked lightly on the wound before it healed to a close.

Another moan escaped her lips as Sebastian's large hand caress a mound. She once again raked her fingers through his hair as he move up to nibble on her ear and then biting down at the skin again. She whispered his name in a manner eliciting heat on Sebastian's core, and he raise his head up only to crash his lips back to hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Her hands fumbled with the buckle of his leather belt. When Sebastian felt her successfully undid the fly of his black pants, the slightly numb fingers of his shaky right hand coiled and grip on the frilly fabric of her bloomers, pulling it downwards. Viessa kicked the article of clothing off and immediately spread her legs, and Sebastian shifted so that he laid his hips in between them.

Raising his head, he stared down at her naked form with half-lidded eyes. His reddish orbs suddenly began glowing a bright fuchsia as he trailed his eyes hungrily at her. His eyes served as small beacons of light as the moonlight from the window suddenly darkened. Outside, she could hear rain tapping on the glass window.

Sebastian took in her appearance while he hovered above her. With her curled hair splayed out around her like a halo, her deep-set purple eyes hazy with lust, and her lips plump and bruised from his attack, her expression neutral and serious and desperate and needy. She was beautiful. So very beautiful and deadly. So very strong yet fragile at the same time. How he wanted her all to himself in the same way he would so selfishly protect his meals. He wanted her…and no _dead man_ is going to stop him.

"I will make you forget _him_…" he whispered as he ran his finger down her inner thighs, quite close to her core.

She curled her lips to a small, sad smile and chuckled lowly. "Impossible," she whispered back. She raised a hand up to stroke his cheek. Sebastian leaned into the hand, feeling the warmth.

He smirked playfully at her. He let his fingers brush at her core – the spot of very weakness in a human-dressed-demon's body, drawing out a satisfying moan from her mouth.

"Try me." He said arrogantly, pulling down his pants along with the underwear. He pressed his hardness atop her heat, eliciting another moan while he released a grunt of his own. He bent down closer, the tips of their noses touching, and smirked, "You'll forget all of those nonsense sensations of the past once you finally feel _me_."

Viessa's eyes narrowed, quite irritated that he spoke to her like she was a petty female he is manipulating to get whatever information his master wish to acquire. "You're suave words do not impress me, Sebastian."

"I wasn't trying to." Came his whispered reply, and she blinked at the revelation.

He closes his eyes and leans down so that their foreheads touched. His smile softens, becoming more genuine than mocking. The rarity of such an expression on his face made her think her heart skipped a beat.

"I wanted it to be imprinted in that hard skull of yours," he whispered gently.

"Sebastian…" she murmurs, unsure of what to say.

"I will make you feel like a demon again," he said, pulling his head away from hers so that he could gaze down at her again. Viessa looked up at his solemn expression. His glowing demonic eyes had finally receded and are replaced by his usual ruby pair, which fixed on her softly. The still genuine smile was faint on his lips, but apparent.

"But don't worry, I'll be gentle."

And for a second there, Viessa thought the man in front of her was not a demon, and just someone who truly understands her; just someone who was willing to release her from her inner emotional torment that has haunted her since the day she lost the soul of her beloved master and became a fallen one.

Bending down to capture her lips again, the black-haired demon slipped a hand under her and heaves her upper body up. He leans backwards, so that his back touched the wooden frame of the bed. He had opted to do the deed on the floor, not wanting to 'disturb his young master's sleep'.

He pulls Viessa to him, letting her straddle him. She coiled her long legs around his hips as she kisses him back with much favor. His hands slid down her curve sides and rested on her hips. He slowly hoists her only to pull her back down over his stiffness, and Viessa cries a long moan. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Such a long time it was when she last copulated with someone – that someone being her last master. Since then, Viessa continued on her life mostly just doing her duty as a fallen demon, not having a thought about giving in to lust and desire, despite it completely disrupting her nature as a demon. So the sensation of fullness seemed new to her.

This was also the first time she ever done it with another demon. Intercourses between demons are always known to be very violent. The 'raw desire' Sebastian had mentioned before is the exact term best to describe such feral lust.

But Sebastian said he would be gentle. And Sebastian never lies.

She opens her eyes, which she had unconsciously shut tightly in the midst of feeling his length enter her. She saw Sebastian gaze almost tenderly at her. He was not moving, and just planted his hands on her hips. His grip was tight, but not so tight to hurt her but just tight enough to support her feverish body.

"Relax," he whispered as his hand snaked up her back, "I will not hurt you."

Viessa's grip on his shoulders tightened, as if not that assured. There was still tension on the muscles of her back, Sebastian can feel it under his fingers. He rubs his palm on her soft skin in an attempt to lose the knots of her nervousness.

He smiles that strangely genuine smile, "I said I will be gentle, Viessa. I am not like all those other lowly demons who mount like animals. I want you to feel me _only_, do not think of anything or anybody else. I won't harm you. No one will harm you. I am one _hell_ of a lover, and I will save you from the past you so wish to be released from."

With those words, her fingers softened their hold on him and her back seemed to float. Her purple orbs gazed at his eyes, which were no longer the deep mahogany of a human she longed imagined it to be whenever she saw them, but the blood red irises of a demon who could save her from herself.

If Sebastian said he cannot provide her the comfort she needed, then what is it is he doing now?

The corners of her lips curled upwards, and a soft giggle escaped her throat. Her hands slid up his neck and tangle in his jet black hair. Leaning down, she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand run up her hair and pull her tightly to him.

"Then," Viessa whispered, pressing her lips on the nape of his neck, "Save me."

And Sebastian buried his face on her hair, taking in her sweet scent that reminded him of graveyard lilies, and began to move.

''''''''''''''''''''

Claude Faustus' steps echoed within the walls of the dark cellar.

Standing into a halt, the black clad butler raised his hand and reached for a particular object in the high shelves. A tin box rested on his gloved hands. With his eyes well accustomed to the darkness, he reads the label and flicks the lid open. The smell of musky tea leaves filled his nose.

Reaching into his breast pocket, he obtains something glinting. A rectangular cut blue diamond, held on to a silver ring with the crest of the Phantomhive house. He raises the ring to eye level and smirks.

He carefully buried the ring within the dried tie leaves before closing the lid with a light click. Then returned it back to the shelf at how it originally appeared, as if no one had touched it.

Upon stepping back, he though he heard something move. He turns his head towards the location of the noise, his golden eyes narrowed and his stance firmed.

A mouse peaked out from under another shelf. It scurried to hiding after sensing that it has been seen, running speedily in between several empty jars and bottles.

The spider demon lowered his stance and stood up straighter. He peaks one last time to where the rodent ran off to before raising a finger to his face to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He left the cellar, his footsteps still echoing. He walks up the concrete staircase and out the wooden door. It creaked before closing with a thud.

Silence filled the room. Only the pitter-patter of the midnight rain can be heard.

The little mouse scampered passed a pair of black boots and into a hole on the wall.

Lucilla's green irises flutters to an open and she took a step out of the shadows of the darkest corner of the cellar. She approaches where the butler last stud and stared at the tin tea box on the shelf.

_New Moon Drop_

Her eyes narrowed. She turns her heels and walked out towards the shadows, where she disappeared into the darkness.

Miles away, a black nightingale is perched under the shade of a pine tree, the communiqué still stringed to her brown scaled leg. It waited for the rain to ease, singing repeatedly a sweet yet haunting melody into the night.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Tadaa! And that's the end of this chapter. What do you think of the M-rated-ness? Sucky, yes? But like I said, I intend it to be that way. If you are satisfied with the slight-lemony romance, do tell me in your reviews. If you don't, and want more hardcore sex, __**well too bad**__. I don't want to ruin the story by putting in too much detail to how someone makes love. The setting is the 19th century, and I really doubt if they actually used the words "p*ssy", "d*ck", "b**bs", "b*lls", and all the other slang vulgarities we use today. Doing so would make me loose Sebby's or Viessa's character, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?_

_**A little DFF trivia to shed some light on your brain meats: **_The name _Lucilla Landis_ (though originally spelled 'Luscilla', but took off the 's' so Viessa could easily nick name her 'Lucy') came out randomly one day while plotting the story. I had imagined her animal form or animal familiar to be that of a _nightingale_ (which explains why she could speak to Diva the nightingale). One day, while studying, I found out that the scientific name of the nightingale bird is actually _Luscinia megarhynchos_, and it strucked me at how closely the names resembled. There was absolutely no connection to her name with the bird before finding out this fact. Ain't that awesome coincidence? Hehe.

_More trivias about Demons Falls First next chapter! Till then, why don't you review? For it feeds my brain._

_Until the day I show my face in this website again, pleasant something everybody!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 10-16-2012


	11. XI: The Fallen, Dreaming

_**ATTENTION!**_

_All of the sudden the story is back to rated T. __**Why?**__ I'll tell you why: Because I find it hard to say whether last chapter was 'M-worthy'. The scene was so, SO VERY minor that not even a dog would get aroused if it was able to read it. I've reviewed the meaning of T and M over and over again and couldn't quite comprehend the difference between _minor suggestive adult themes _and _non-explicit suggestive adult themes. _So I decided to go for the former. But do tell me if it should be an M. I'm currently in a state of confusion about the situation. But whatever it may turn out to be, I think I'll be sticking with the T-rated flow, though it'll be fun inserting M-rated hints once in a while, but nothing more will happen after that. In all honesty, it's actually quite hard to write a full blown M in an nineteenth century setting while keeping the characters themselves. If I do come down the feeling of writing a lemon scene, I might just separate that chapter into another story, of which I will inform you if that happens._

_**Speaking of another story**__, I made another related fanfiction to this one. It's a oneshot, or more like a side story, entitled __**"Wingless"**_. _It's something I made with regards to a demon's true form and how different they may be with fallen demons. Viessa is in the story, and it took place in the wee amount of time between chapter 10 and 11. The fanfic has been published for awhile now and still has no reviews (I suppose I made a crappy summary). __**So to you Demons Fall First fans, I hope you find the time to give that short story a go and tell me what you think.**__ I actually poured my heart into that story and am actually quite disappointed that no one bothered to read, or review it… so I hope you would do. Pretty please._

_This chapter is shorter than before, but I had a lot of fun writing one particularly part of the chapter, of which I got to introduce to you the true persona of my OC Gabriel Winterson. Also, finally some hints of Viessa's past are revealed, with more fluff of which most of you readers have been itching to read._

_Before you begin your reading of this chapter, I'd like to inform you that __**my drawings/artworks regarding this fanfic will finally be posted in my DeviantArt account in a few minutes after I post this chapter. **__The link to my account is found in my profile. You'll finally get to see what my OCs really look like and I hope you like them. You'd be surprise at my 'skills', since my anime drawing style is almost similar to that of Yana Toboso-san's…well, that's what my friends say._

_Big thanks to the three who reviewed last chapter, __**Almathia, Serah, **__and the ever loyal __**KuraiNezumichan**__! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! Now…Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XI**

''''''''''''''''''''

She opens her eyes. She is in a dimly lit room. There are no windows, just a rusty steel door on one corner. One blazing torch hung at another side. The walls are made of bricks, gray and molding. The smell of blood is heavy in the air. There are many objects in the room, they are made of iron and pointy or sharp and stained with dry and fresh blood. Torture devices. This is a torture chamber.

Three large men are in the room. She can hear them snickering. Their faces, she cannot see clearly.

There is movement. She turns to her left. Something…someone is hanging there. Rusty chains are tied to his wrists. He is trying to wriggle free. He is naked. Cuts and bruises ran down his whole body. He smells of despair and anger. Delicious. She looks at him. Black hair. Dark brown eyes – maybe mahogany. Lower lip is cut and bleeding. He opens his mouth. The words echo.

"_I order you…Kill them all!"_

Blood. She sees more blood. Splattered on the floor and on the walls. She smells the blood. And then she smells…tea? She is serving tea. The room is no longer dark, but is very bright. Very sunny. She is in the parlor. There are white lilies around. Someone is seated on the room's center. Black hair – Well kept. Eyes mahogany. He wears a red uniform. He raises the teacup to his lips. He is smiling. He glances her way.

"_Join me for tea dear."_

She bows. She sits on the opposite chair. She reaches for the teacup. She holds the teacup. The teacup turns into a dagger. She is piercing the dagger through someone's chest. She turns. She slashes the blade through someone's neck. There is blood again. Several lifeless bodies are on the floor. She hears footsteps and turns. The man with black hair and mahogany eyes appear. He is wearing a black cape over a blue uniform. He smiles at her.

"_Well done. Let's go."_

She kneels before him. The man shakes his head with a sigh. He bends down. He offers a hand. She looks at him curiously.

"_Haven't I told you not to kneel before me all the time? It is not appropriate for a lady, even if she is a mere servant."_

She looks at the hand. She takes the hand. The hand gently grips hers. She is pulled from the floor and suddenly out into a cemetery. The sun is brightly shining. She smells lilies again. The dark haired man is leading her to a grave. There is a flower bed growing next to the head stone. The flowers are light purple in color with a yellow streak in the middle of each petal. The dark haired man bends down and plucks one flower. He hands it to her. She takes in the scent.

"_It's amazing how something so beautiful grows where death resides."_

She looks down at the flower. But the flower is now a blade. She is raising the blade above her head. A bleeding man is on the floor. Her boot is pressed on his stomach. The man is terrified. The man is screaming. The man is begging for forgiveness. She is smiling mischievously. The dark haired man is sitting in a corner. He is bleeding from a cut at the shoulder. He is also smirking.

"_Finish it, Viessa."_

She hears her own voice. _"Yes, master."_

The blade comes down the man's face. There is blood again. There is blood on her hands. She is smiling.

She approaches the dark haired man. He is smiling up at her. His smile is gentle.

"_My revenge is complete. As of my soul, you may take it, and with it is my greatest thanks and deepest devotion for you."_

She hesitates. She is taken aback. She cannot describe what she feels. She leans down. She is about to feed. Her lips touch his. She closes her eyes. She leans out. She then opens her eyes. There is light. It smells of lilies again. She is holding a bouquet of lilies in her hands. She is wearing all white. The dark haired man stands before her in his purple uniform. He is smiling happily at her. He takes her left hand. There is a gold ring on her ring finger. They intertwine their fingers. He lifts her off her feet. He drops her on a bed. The room is dark, but the moon is bright. The dark haired man is hovering above her. He wears no clothes. She is also bare. He bends down. He presses his lips on hers. She closes her eyes as she feels him.

She opens them again. Tears are suddenly falling from the corners of her eyes. She is seated on a chair. In front of her is a bed. Someone is lying on the bed. The dark haired man's skin is pale. His lips are purple. His mahogany eyes are dull. He is staring at her with a small smile. She clutches his hands tightly. He is very cold. He slowly opens his mouth.

"_This is my…final order…take...my soul…please…"_

Her eyes widens. Her mouth agapes. Her body shudders. Her black heart beats frantically. More tears fall. She is hesitant. She cannot control it. She shakes her head. She cries at him. She says 'no' repeatedly. She screams 'I can't' repeatedly.

He smiles one last time. His body becomes limp. He breaths his last words.

"_I…love…you…"_

She falls to her knees. She calls him. She wants him to wake up. Her tears cascade down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly. Then she opens them again. No more tears are falling. She is standing in front of an open grave. A mahogany colored coffin is lowered in the hole. She is in a black dress. She hates black dresses. Behind her, a few humans are weeping. Behind her, the humans are throwing roses into the hole. She steps forward. She throws a white to light purple lily with yellow streaked petals in the hole. The hole is filled. She steps back. She walks away. Far away.

She wants to look back one last time. So she turns. But she is no longer in the cemetery. She is somewhere dark. There are black lilies everywhere. The petals are flying with the wind. She turns to her left. There is a man with reddish hair and topaz eyes. She turns to her right. There is a woman with auburn hair and emerald irises. She turns again. A pale man with long silver hair smiled mischievously at her. His eyes where completely black, only a white cat-like pupil was apparent.

"_Love is such a powerful thing, no?" _His voice is like a snake, _"So powerful does it make powerful demons, such as yourself, stupid and disobedient! Are you aware you've disobeyed your orders?"_

She looks down at her feet. Her black heart is racing. She is terrified. She nods her head slowly.

"_That was pathetic for someone of your stature. You sicken me."_

He circles her. She is frozen in place.

"_What a shame. And you were such prize. Well now, what are we to do with you?"_

She closes her eyes. She is prepared to die. He is chuckling despicably. He stops again in front of her.

"_You should die."_

She is waiting.

"_But I don't want to lose such a fine specimen."_

She flashes her eyes open.

The orange-eyed man and the green-eyed lady are now in front of her. Behind them, the silver-haired man turned and began walking away. The shadows are coiling around him. His snake-like voice echoes one last time.

"_It seems the other two have reached a decision."_

The man and the woman's eyes turn red with thin pupils. The man takes her left hand. He traces a line on a purple pentacle. Her seal. He raises his own hand above his head.

"_Consider yourself fallen."_

A black blade appears on his raised fist. It falls. The cold, sharp tip touches the skin. There is blood. There is pain. Lots of pain. She cries. She screams. She screams louder. And louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Loude –

She opens her eyes.

Half-lidded red orbs are staring intensively at her.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

Viessa blinked. Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

Sebastian shifts a bit on his side and adjusted his head on his folded arm that serves as his pillow as they lay on the floor, still naked. It was still raining outside, but the clouds have given way so that the moonlight could seep through, bathing the dark room in an eerie bluish glow.

She was still silent, and strangely confused. Sebastian raised a dark eyebrow.

"You fell asleep." He confessed, and Viessa widens her eyes. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep.

Although not required, sleep is a luxury for all demons. She could hardly remember the last time she fell into a deep slumber, but she was sure that whenever she did, she never dreams. Tonight was a first for her. But then, everything was so vivid and true. How could something that steered so much within her be coined a dream?

She bit her lower lip and leaned closer to the male demon, resting her forehead on his shoulder as they lay side by side. "I had a dream." She said softly, pensively.

Sebastian looked down at her, a hint of surprise in his tone, "A dream?"

"No," Viessa dipped her face deeper on his neck area, taking in his spicy scent, "A nightmare." She ran her hands from his side to his back and pressed herself closer as she continued in a muffled voice.

"A nightmare from the past."

Sebastian's eyes soften as they close and he buried his nose in her pale-gold hair. He snakes his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he tangles his legs with hers. "I'm here." He whispers, his voice gentle and assuring, almost unlike him. He swore something warm and wet fell on his shoulder.

''''''''''''''''''''

Setting the newly rinsed tea cup atop a wet saucer, Hannah Annafeloz retrieved a wash cloth from the wooden kitchen table and began drying the washed dishes. She ran the cloth around the rim of the tea cup, carefully holding on to the curved porcelain handle so as not to break it. Satisfied with her work, she gently lays the cup, turned, on a towel she had spread on the table earlier for further drying. She reaches for the next item to dry off, a dinner place.

She rubbed the cloth on the flat surface in a circular fashion until she heard it squeaking, signaling that it was dry enough. She puts down the wash cloth and caught site of her reflection on the white surface, as well as that of a maroon-haired man with topaz colored eyes staring back at her.

Realizing this, her eyes widened is shock and she suddenly spun, the flatware slipping from her hand. She finds no orange-eyed man behind her but was surprised to not hear a crashing sound. Turning again to check on the plate, the man from her reflection is kneeling on the floor, a black-gloved hand gracefully holding on to the expensive dinner plate, with his tantalizing orange orbs looking up at her.

The silver haired demoness took a step back as the man with a fur-lined hood hanging on his shoulders stood up straighter. He stared neutrally at her.

"We wouldn't want any accidents now, would we?" He said, his deep voice in a monotone, as he sets the dinner plate on top of the white towel on the table next to the tea cup, "We don't want your dear master to torment you again for being a clumsy housemaid."

Hannah narrowed her eyes as her sky blue irises shifted to red. She spoke with a hint of malice, "Winterson."

Gabriel bows lightly with a hand pressed to his chest, a small smirk gracing his lips. "It pleases me to know you are well, Miss Annafeloz."

She grimaces, stepping back one more time before straightening her composure. She glared at the fallen demon in front of her as he tucks his hands behind his back with his soft eyes closed, a sign that he came with no intention of harming her or anyone else.

She tightens her lips in thought before she turns to him, "Why are you here? Don't tell me you are Claude's sentry?"

Gabriel flashes his eyes open, smirking at her. "I am no one's sentry, as of yet. That position is given to a colleague of mine. I am here upon my own free choice."

Still glaring threateningly at him, Hannah cocks her head up, in an attempt to look tough. "Leave this manor Winterson, or I'll see to it you'll leave in pieces." She tightens her fists, and in a blink Gabriel was gone.

She let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, but then froze when a hand touched her shoulder.

"What a strong threat Miss Annafeloz. However, I highly doubt you can even lay a finger on me," He whispered into her ear, "You know perfectly well that, despite having fallen, I am still very much stronger than you or any other demon in this household." His eyes flashed crimson for a while before turning back to orange.

With speed of any demon, Hannah reached for a kitchen knife and swung it behind her, targeting the hand, but all in vain as Gabriel vanished and reappeared in front of her again, with hands casually behind his back.

He shucks his head, clicking his tongue, "Can't even lay a finger." He repeated with an amused smirk on his lips.

Giving up, the tan-skinned demoness drops the knife to the table with a 'thud' before turning her attention to him, "What do you want?" she said, her eyes still watching him with a death glare.

"Your reasons."

"About what?"

"Your presence here."

She widens her eyes a bit in surprise. Gabriel continued to stare at her with his poker face. She shifts a little as her fist tightened.

"I don't need to tell you," she spat, "I am not in a contract and you are not my sentry. You have no business with whatever my plans are."

"So you are saying that you have _plans_?" he pointed out, which made her grit her teeth.

Gabriel's eyes suddenly narrowed at her, his aura becoming dark and serious. "This is not a matter of who's in a contract with whom, or who's watching which demon. The job of a Fallen one is to maintain order between demons as well as the humans they are contracted to. Once there is a disturbance than it is only best that we are to hinder that, whether the jurisdiction is under mine or someone else. So if you do have any _plans_ to interrupt the contract of the Spider's, or the Crow's, I suggest you _back off_ now while you still can. Faustus has already caused enough trouble as it is."

He spoke it with such an ominous tone, a threat equaling ten times more powerful than what Hannah had concocted earlier. She scowls at him.

"Honestly," he continues, his tone no longer as ominous as before, "I lost what little respect I had for you."

Hannah blinked, flabbergasted and irritated at the same time.

Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest, "You already lost me there with you pathetic little drama five years ago," his words stung her, making her eyes fall on to her feet, "Now I find you under the toes of some weak fool of a demon, who can't even detect foreign aura in his own master's house, being pushed around by some bratty little earl. You, the _Sheath_ that holds the demon sword _Leviathan, _the one who commands the brothers of the _Trinity_, has sunk down lower than even I, a fallen demon, could ever reach."

Hannah gritted her teeth. Her long silver fringes shadowed her distraught eyes from view as her line of sight went down only at the floor.

Wanting to aggravate the female demon more, Gabriel smirks devilishly, "With the rate of your humiliation, you might as well have turned out better as a fallen one. It would have been best if you gave in to that human boy's affection and denied the consumption of that purely intentioned soul. You could have continued on your eternal life granted with free will for a small, albeit _boring_, price, and then you wouldn't be in this situation: You wouldn't be stepped on eight legs by a lowly arachnid and crippled down by a spoiled human child. Not to mention that the master you so love would have been in a much better place than the pits of your stomach. Your beloved master…what was that boy's name again? Luka Mac –"

With her narrow eyes gleaming a very bright fuchsia, Hannah grabs the porcelain dinner plate from the table and hurls it towards Gabriel's direction. He instantly evades the object, vanishing from the room at the same time with one last mischievous smirk. The flatware hits the wall, crashing into many pieces.

Hannah pants in boiling anger, watching as broken pieces of porcelain fall to the floor. Hurried footsteps echo about in the mansion. The triplets appeared through the kitchen's doorway, their identical faces expressionless as they hurriedly reach Hannah's side.

"What is going on here?" Claude calls, walking casually through the open doorway. Upon his voice, Hannah retracts her fists and straightens, clutching her hands. She looked down at her feet as the golden eyed demon appeared beside her to investigate the damage.

Bending down, Claude picks up a broken shard and stares at it through his degreeless rectangular spectacles before turning to her with a stoic but serious expression. "Hannah, what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself."

She lightly gripped on her skirt, still staring intently at the floor.

"Huh? What the hell is the entire ruckus about?"

She flinches at the high pitched male voice. Her hands started to quiver.

"Master, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Earl Alois Trancy walked casually towards the scene ignoring his butler's protests, yawning, in his off-white nightshirt and fluffy slippers. He alternately glances at the broken shards on the floor and at a pensive Hannah with a pout on his lips.

"Eh? What's this?" the blonde asked, his deep blue eyes glaring at the female demon.

Claude narrows his gaze at her, and she could feel his stare burning through her head. She glances back at the broken platter for a moment before averting her eyes back at her feet.

"I saw a mouse." She lied.

Alois tilted his head to the side, the pout still on his lips and the glare still on his eyes. "A mouse, huh?" He said as he stepped forward to her. He instantly grabs the base of her long silver braid and tugs down painfully, backslapping her five times before pushing her to the ground, making her face land on top of the broken shards.

Hannah wretches in pain as the sharp edges pierce her cheeks. The boy pounded his foot on her back and head repeatedly.

"You sick little whore scared of a fucking little mouse and braking all my china! You better clean this mess up and replace that bitch!" He spat at her maniacally, finally giving her one last hard kick to the side before turning to make his way out the door.

"Claude," he called, and the demon butler turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Get rid of all the pests in this house. We don't want her breaking anything more than this. I'm going back to bed."

Claude presses a firm hand to his chest and bowed lightly, "Yes, You're Highness."

Alois turned one last time to glare back at her direction as the triplets helped her get back on her feet, before leaving the kitchen.

Hannah looked up, her cheeks cut and bleeding, to glance at the spider demon, who gives her a quick mischievous smirk before walking off, following his master. She gritted her teeth at him.

As soon as she could stand, the triplets began busying themselves with sweeping the broken pieces and cleaning up the mess. Hannah raised a hand to her bleeding cheek and looked out the kitchen window just to frown at the site. Outside, Gabriel watched her intensely, his fur-lined hood raised over his head as the rain continued to fall. He lightly bows, polite like always, with a smile gracing his lips before once again vanishing in a blink of the eye.

''''''''''''''''''''

The rain had cleared when Sebastian fell asleep.

With all the events that unfolded in a single day, he deserved that few hours of rest that most demons do once in a century. Viessa had opted to pick up one unused pillow from the bed where Ciel laid to replace his arm. The down feather cushion was big enough to accommodate the both of them and Viessa laid her head in one end of the pillow, lying at her side as she gaze at the relaxed face of the sleeping demon.

After throwing a blanket over them (of which she also took from the same bed), she ran a hand from his left shoulder down to his newly regenerated hand, glancing once at the faded black mark on the back of his hand. The seal was beginning to take shape as he slept, meaning his body was slowly healing itself. She takes a long look at his face again, particularly at his closed eyelids. There was no eyeball movement under the thin, pale skin. His sleep was so peaceful that he wasn't even dreaming.

Viessa recalled the 'dream' earlier that night and frowned. Dreams are fragments of the subconscious, as she has read in the many literatures she had acquired in her lifetime. They shouldn't portray the happenings of her life so accurately, so vividly. But then, that moment in her eternity was the most traumatic of all and, as she have observed, humans who have gone through traumatic experiences always fight the memories during their sleep. She once had a mistress who almost never slept after having gone through such torturous pain and suffering in her childhood. She would say that the terrors would come to her in her sleep and she feared she would never awaken. She almost lost her mind in the midst of her insomnia, and only when Viessa finally took her soul was when she could finally sleep peacefully again.

Was she truly becoming like a human? She thought to herself. She was a demon: the epitome of darkness, a quintessence for fear and horror. Yet now she is the one in fear, both in the tragedy and the darkness. She mentally laughs at herself. Since when did she become so pathetic?

"_I will make you feel like a demon again,"_ Sebastian had told her, yet she highly doubt that he could change anything in the current level of her state. The only time he ever done anything to make her feel like a demon was when he attacked her in the midst of his confusion and hunger. The adrenaline of it all woke the long dormant beast that she is inside her. But she was a strange demon, as her tolerance for despicability was very high, and by the time one opponent ceases in the middle of a fight then all thoughts of disemboweling that opponent as soon as he faces his back to her vanishes from mind.

Viessa was dangerously powerful as a demon, but she will not deny that she is very meager deep down, and falling in love was the result of this meagerness. Emotions are truly nonexistent in a demon's essence, but the humans they feed on become a part of them, and the more a demon feeds, the more likely they feel those human emotions, both positives and negatives. Some demons avoid this by picking prey with souls filled with despair and desperation, filled with envy, lust, greed, anger, and vengeance. However, Viessa always seemed to be against demon norm, as most of her past masters and mistresses lived happy days in between their hunt to attain their goals. In the end, Viessa had come to be accustomed to such a life under those contracts, as well as finding human happiness as delectable as the dark ones.

'_A deviant of the deviants'_ was what Sebastian had called her when she had mentioned this once on their fourth meeting back at 1600, Spain, while conversing at a party both their mistresses where invited into. She inwardly laughs at the term, for it perfectly described her.

A raping of glass woke her from her reverie. Viessa sat up slowly, clutching the white bed sheet over her chest as she followed the sound. Now eyeing the window, she saw something small and black moving quickly at the pane. She slipped off from under the covers, careful as to not disturb Sebastian, and walked through the room to the large glass window.

She peeped down and saw small bird, as small as her hand, with black feathers with a little brown on the underbelly. It had a folded piece of paper tied on its left brown leg. The bird twitted a short but sweet melody at the sight of Viessa. The pale-blond smiled cheerfully at the rare black nightingale before pushing the window pane to open it enough so the bird could pass through. She draws a soft hand next to the bird, and it hopped on, its small talons curling on her index finger, and Viessa lifted it to face level.

"Hello Diva," she whispered, and the nightingale began to sing again. Viessa raised her other index finger to her lips and shush the bird, which obeyed immediately. "Now, what does Lucy have for me?" she said softly to the bird as she grips on one end of the thin green string that attached the communiqué to the bird's leg and pulled lightly. The piece of folded paper falls to her palm, and after clutching it, Diva leaped off her hand and down back to the window, looking up at her curiously as Viessa unfolded the paper to read the small but cursive writing.

_VH,_

_The Spider has the boy's ring, will probably use as a vessel._

_It must be retrieved by the Crow as soon as possible._

_I will continue to watch the Spider and inform you where he will hide it._

_LL_

Viessa's smile immediately fades and she crumpled the piece of paper with one hand. She turns her head to look behind her through her shoulder at the boy lying on the bed. Glancing at the boy's hands, she frowns when no blue diamond ring could be seen in his thumb. In fact, he didn't have it with him since they arrived on the island hours ago. How could the boy have lost that ring so easily?

She would have to relay this information to Sebastian, but not after he wakes up. He still has two more days to heal properly. In the meantime, she would have to wait for further information regarding the ring's where about and what else Sebastian has to prepare for when he finally faces Claude Faustus.

Walking over to her old, torn dress, which Sebastian had hung on a chair in front of the vanity along with his tattered tail coat, Viessa retrieves a violet string from a pocket. She returns to the window pane and tied a small lose knot on the birds leg – an indication to Lucilla that she received her message. As soon as it was tied, the nightingale sang the short melody Lucilla had taught it and flew out.

Viessa watched the bird fly off through the many pine trees surrounding the manor and then shutting the window before the cool breeze raises the room temperature. She heard Sebastian steer and she turned around quickly.

Sebastian was now lying on his back. Viessa approaches him and sat on her spot on the floor, pulling on the covers over her chest. She looked down at his sleeping face, softly running a hand on his tussled black bangs.

She pondered to herself why she was acting so gentle with him. Was it because he was so gentle with her tonight? Was it because he did not hesitate to hold her so tenderly every time she would move? She found it strange that a demon as ruthless as him would show such compassion to a pathetic fallen one like her. Even demons and their mates never seem to act this way, and they are hardly even called lovers; He is just here to relinquish her past dilemma from her and help her get over it, as well as grant her body the desire and yearning she longed to feel again, even if it's all for the wrong reasons. She is just here to satiate his growing hunger and calm his hot-headedness, all the while doing her job. There is no love, just benefits. And yet, he treats her like she was so dear to him, and to think that he wanted to make her forget about her husband when all he was doing was making her remind him about him more. She didn't understand. Is he doing this all to spite her? To make her feel stupid? She couldn't find anything about what he's done to her that makes it point that way.

All she knows, and all she ever want to know, is that this demon is here for her. Whether she cried pathetically in front of him or attacks him with rage, he is the only one who _understands_.

Lowering her head, she presses her ear to his chest, not surprised to hear no heart beat. Demon hearts do not beat but there is a heart inside, only black and small. Once fallen, however, the heart starts to beat again. This she proved as she took his hand to press on her own chest. The slow steady rhythm thumping under Sebastian's fingertips woke him from his slumber, and he slowly opened his ruby eyes and wondered what he felt. He catches Viessa's eyes on him, and she smiled her usual smile, the one he had grown so accustomed to. The hand lying on her chest ran upwards slowly, his fingers tickling her skin, to rest on her warm cheek as Sebastian shifted his position to lie on his side again.

They gaze at each other for a while, purple meeting crimson. He leaned in to brush his lips on hers before fully claiming them into a deep and passionate kiss. Viessa slowly shuts her eyes, feeling their tongues in another round for a battle of dominance.

Sebastian coiled his arms around her small waist as the kiss deepened. He then shifted to lie on his back again, taking Viessa along with him. She lay on top of him, and Sebastian ran a hand through her pale-golden locks all the while pushing her head as the kiss became more heated. She was the first to pull back, catching her breath, and so Sebastian busied himself with running his lips and tongue down her neck.

Viessa gasps as he once again bit her on the pulse site. This was the only harsh move Sebastian does on her. He was constantly biting and tasting her blood, which surprised her, as demon blood is known to be very disgusting to the taste.

He hummed in delight as her blood ran through his taste buds, the vibrations he caused on her skin causing her to release a soft moan. When the bite healed, he licked the spot clean of blood. Viessa leaned out so Sebastian could stare up at her. She watched him smirk playfully at her while he licked his lower lip.

"I'm going to have to punish you for waking me up," he said, his voice a little hoarse. He was enjoying the view of her face flushed, her smiling lips swollen from his kisses, while her curls cascade down like pale-gold waterfalls bathe in moonlight.

''''''''''''''''''''

_That concludes this chapter! I know, it's a little open ended. This chapter is actually quite longer, but I had it cut after the last scene, since I thought the continuation to be appropriate for the next chapter, which will be posted as soon as I'm done with it._

_As promised last chapter, __**more DFF trivia to shed some light on your brain meats: **_The name '_Viessa'_ is actually a very rare name, even during the 19th century. I found the name while searching for a proper Victorian girl's name that's not too common to use for this fanfiction. '_Viessa_' appeared as one of the original names of _'Vi'_, and is closely related to _'Violet'_. To give the name an actual meaning, I decided to split that name into two, with the '-_essa_' actually means 'star' (thus, _Violet Star_, which when you think about it, is her pentacle or demonic tetragramaton). Her last name, _'Heatherworth'_ came out of nowhere but found quite fitting and very British-sounding-like. It was originally spelled as '_Hetherworth_' (as seen in chapter 1), but it sounds rather off when you read it that way (_'Heather-'_, as in 'Weather', sounds better than '_Hether-_', as in 'Wither').

_Don't forget to review this chapter! Once again, check out this fanfiction's side story __**"Wingless"**__, and my DFF artworks in my DA account. By the way, __**I will draw any requested scene/s from this story**__; just tell me in your reviews!_

_Until my brain lets me update this awesome story, pleasant something everybody!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 10-26-2012


	12. XII: The Fallen, Settling Disputes

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

_So yeah, this is a tad-bit late update. It's also almost the end of our semestral break, and during the middle of it all, I realized how hard it is to write while you little siblings are running about in the house, and your parents and relatives are constantly ordering you to do this and that with the computer. Other than that, I've been sleeping like a sloth the whole week (around 12 hours man!), so I had less time dealing with this chapter, plus the plot bunnies are ganging up on me. Recently, I've been experiencing writer's block and grammar issues, the latter most likely due to the fact that I've been typing while somebody is watching the tv in full blast volume, which is actually distracting and pulls me away from concentration, especially when the channel is change to my favorite shows (I haven't watch enough television while studying college. That's how sick my life is at the moment.). So if you ever find a phrase or sentence that seems out of place, know that it's the tv's fault._

_Anyway, I think I'll skip all the unnecessary gibberish about Halloween and immediately get on to the thank you's. So yeah. Bear hugs to __**KuraiNezumichan, pammazola, **__and __**Ann-chan**__for the reviews! And to Ann-chan, don't worry, Viessa's going to be pretty bad-ass soon enough._

_By the way, just a tiny hint found here on the _Kuroshitsuji OVA: Ciel in Wonderland_. And that's all._

_And now, because I'm too tired to write some more rants, you may begin your reading! _

''''''''''''''''''''

**XII**

''''''''''''''''''''

Morning – The first morning after Ciel Phantomhive's soul was stolen. Viessa opens her eyes slowly after she heard the sound of the door opened and closed softly. She had been pretending to sleep after their _second round_ that night, not wanting to dream again. She finds herself alone in the room, still bare under the blanket on the floor. She scans the room, finding the boy's body still lying on the bed in that same dead position. She noticed Sebastian's torn tailcoat was no longer hanging on the arm of the vanity's chair.

The blue-violet curtains of the windows where still down. Small rays of sunlight beamed into the room through the narrow gaps of the drapes. Viessa stood from the floor and approaches the vanity, picking up the remains of her clothing that scattered on the floor from last night's rendezvous on her way. She fixes her hair as she gazed at herself in the slightly dust-covered mirror before she began to dress, lacing the corset with ease and sliding into the dress Sebastian had picked for her last night. The dress wasn't her type, since there were too much ribbons and silk; there were no hidden pockets on the sleeves to hide her weapons and the skirt was too frilly and puffed for her to run quickly. But it was pretty, and it fits her perfectly. In the mean time, she'd have to wear it until she could acquire better clothing to suit her needs.

From her peripheral view, she noticed a tall bookshelf in one corner of the room. Raising a pale-gold eyebrow, she approaches the wooden piece of furniture and ran her gloveless fingers on the dusty surface of the shelf. There were only a few books, as indicated by the gaps and spaces. Smaller books stood diagonally in between larger ones. Majority of the literatures available were worn, the corners of their leather covers chapping. Viessa reads the titles on the slightly curved spines, looking for a book that she haven't read in her lifetime.

Her fingers stopped on the spine of an apparently new book. The bright maroon color of the leather covering seemed out of place along the old and shabby ones. She slides her index finger down the book's spine, wiping the dust along in the process, revealing gold engraved letterings.

The book was not something she hasn't read before, but it nonetheless caught her attention.

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_." She mouths the title. She last read the novel around 1865, when Lewis Carroll first published the book. Having only read it once, she could barely remember the whole plot, though she did find the story quite amusing.

Shrugging, she decided that the book would be a better read than anything else. She was about to pull it out when she felt a strong arm coil around her waist. She freezes, her fingers pulling the book half-way out the shelf. She felt cool lips brush lightly at her right earlobe and she shifts her gaze to her side to find Sebastian smiling devilishly at her.

"Good morning, Viessa." His voice was deep and silky, set in a teasing whisper. His tantalizing red eyes fixed on her purple ones.

Viessa blinks twice and then smiled a bit awkwardly, softly shutting her eyes to turn away from his gaze. "Good morning, Sebastian."

Her nose suddenly picks up the fragrant scent of flowers, and she opens her eyes again to find a bouquet of white roses under her chin. Sebastian held the bouquet with his right hand, his playful smile widening at Viessa's slightly bewildered reaction.

Relaxing her shoulders, Viessa looked down at the white petals with soft, half-lidded eyes.

"Roses are so overrated." She voiced.

Sebastian chuckled softly, and then pulled away from her. Viessa turned her attention to him as he stands by her side, the bouquet resting on his arm, as he stared at her with the same playful expression.

"They are not for you." He said, still wearing his smile.

She shrugs one shoulder, her face expressionless. "I thought so."

He chuckled again, turning towards the bed where his master lay. Upon reaching his bedside, he arranges the roses into a vase that rested on the side table. She notes that he was already wearing his complete butler outfit. The once tattered and blood-stained tailcoat had been washed and stitched to perfection – like it was never frayed from their previous battle.

"Why do you say that roses are overrated?" She heard Sebastian speak as she finally pulled out the book. Viessa nonchalantly opens the novel, flipping through the pages and scanning her eyes over the many drawn black and white illustrations. "Because," she continued as she glances at a picture of Alice following the White Rabbit, "there are used so commonly in many different occasions."

Sebastian turns to look at her over his shoulder, watching her intently as she casually flips through the pages of a book.

"They are always given by men to a woman during court, and even found scattered during their wedding. You can give it as a congratulatory gift to a mother who just gave birth, without the matter of finding out whether the child is a boy or a girl; or a simple anniversary present. Almost every middle-class to noble house has to have at least one rose bush in their garden, and it is constantly a major design in a normal dinner table in any ordinary restaurant." Viessa, still flipping pages and eyeing words and pictures, stepped back a few feet until the back of her knees touched the nearby blue velvet arm chair and casually flopped on the seat, relaxing her back on the cushion and crossing her legs. "Even in death," she continued in the same tone of voice as she sets her eyes on the blank first page of the book and ultimately avoiding Sebastian's wondering gaze on her, "roses are dropped on a man's coffin or in front of his tomb stone. And almost everyone thinks of roses as the first thing to pop into their minds when you converse about flowers. Thus, the rose's meaning has long been disregarded. They are overvalued to a point because they are always regarded for their beauty, and almost never for their thorns."

There was an air of silence. Sebastian turned his full front to her and leaned back a little, his lower back touching the edge of the side table. He tilted his head to the side, watching her with a poker face, though there was a small hint of contemplation in his features. The silence was temporarily broken with the soft 'thud' of Viessa closing the book in her hands, and she shifted a bit on the chair so her posterior sank lower on the cushion, her eyes finally off the book and now staring back at Sebastian – and the silence resumed.

Sebastian momentarily ran his eyes up and down the female demon seated in front of him, finding the dress he acquired for her to fit her perfectly although the design was a bit too much for her features. A simply plain and monochrome dress would have sufficed. She was already too beautiful to wear such heavily frilled clothing.

Tilting his head to the other side, he opens his mouth to speak before the silence bore him. "Then what kind of bouquet would have pleased you then, if you find these roses to be so overrated?"

Viessa raises her chin a bit and her purple eyes rolled to glace at the soulless body of the boy lying in bed, before lolling to the window at the far corner. She watches particles of dust float about the air where a beam of light entered the room through the curtain's gaps.

"Asphodels."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Asphodels?"

She nodded, picking up the book from her lap and began flipping through the pages again.

"That's a strange choice," said Sebastian, smiling, "Although I do find the flower most fitting, and at the same time _ironic_, for someone of your taste."

Viessa stopped running her fingers from the yellowing pages of the book to look up at him.

"Asphodels are associated with death. They are planted and grow quite well in graveyards, a reason why they are also called _'graveyard lilies'_," Sebastian said, his head held high in thought but with a knowing smile on his lips, "In Greek mythology, the Asphodel Fields is a region in the underworld where it stands as a middle ground, where it is neither good nor bad. A place of utter neutrality, in other words – A land so monotonous that not even memories could dwell within the many souls that gather there."

Viessa continued to listen, even if his words were already quite familiar to her.

"The flower is also associated to Hades' wife, as she is always depicted with a garland of asphodels upon her head." Sebastian became silent for a short moment, staring straight at Viessa's purple eyes with a devilish smile. He took light steps towards her. Now standing tall in front of her, he bends down and ran a white-gloved hand from her chin, up her cheeks, and finally resting at her forehead. Viessa stared back up at him with a blank gaze as he continued. "Asphodels are ghostly yet beautiful. Their fragrance remains sweet even when surrounded with the scent of death. The flower is very much like you, Viessa."

She continued to stare up at him, blinking a few times. His smile was still wide.

"The asphodel is also your insignia."

She remained unmoving. Sebastian trailed his hand up to pat her head lightly, like she was a young child. He closes his eyes and his mischievous smile ran ear to ear, "Am I right, _Persephone's Crown_?"

Viessa suddenly smiles and chuckles lightly. She raises a hand over his which lay on her head, but he shoves her hand away so he could run his long fingers through her pale-gold curls.

"It's been long since I last heard that dreadful nickname." She began, closing the book in her hands and taps the leather-bound covering lightly at Sebastian's forehead, indirectly telling him that she is going to stand up and he was blocking her way. Chuckling darkly, he stands up straighter and steps back. Viessa walked towards the bed, the book discarded on the chair's cushion, and looked down at the unmoving body of Ciel, who still looked like the dead.

For a moment, a lingering memory passes her eyes, and despite attempts to forget (or at least ignore) she couldn't stop the quick flashing of the past before her. For that quick moment, she did not see the void body of Ciel Phantomhive lying on top of the white sheets of the four poster bed – she saw her master lying still and cold in his casket, slowly lowered down the 6-feet hole dug on the dull-green grass ground. Her smile slowly faded.

She shucks her head a bit with close eyes, drawing away the painful images to the back of her mind. Then she turned to him with hands casually clasps behind her back and a smile in her features. Sebastian could tell that she _forced_ that smile – He spent a long enough time around her know the difference.

"You forgot one thing." Arguments

"Oh?"

"Surely you are quite knowledgeable with flower language?"

"I am." He said, tilting his head a little to the side, "However, I'm not quite familiar with the asphodel's meaning. It's such a rare flower choice. Do enlighten me." He stared intently at that forced smile on her lips and Sebastian inwardly grimaces at the sight.

Viessa carefully sat on the bed's edge, right at the small space next to Ciels legs. She lifted a hand and slowly, glancing at Sebastian once in a while, rests a palm over Ciel's claps hands. Sebastian did not move, but his eyes were alert and were watching the pale hand that was carefully and cautiously placed over his young master's skin. Possessiveness kept his guard up, but he trusts Viessa enough to know that she will not harm the boy.

She could feel the faint pulse through the skin of the child's cool fingers. She looks up at Sebastian, who was slowly approaching. He halts upon reaching the corner poster of the bed, leaning on it, his eyes shifting from her hand to her face. Viessa's eyes soften but her smile was still forced, and Sebastian resisted the urge to crash his lips on hers to get rid of that fakeness off her face.

"_My regrets follow you to the grave_…" she said it almost like a mumble. Glancing one last time at the taller demon, she stood up with eyes close and walked away, their shoulders brushing as she passed him by.

Sebastian slowly shuts his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of her footsteps as she walked the carpeted floor. She was about a few feet behind her when something struck his mind, and he softly opens his eyes.

"I thought you regret nothing?" He said with his tone matter-of-factly, and he smirks as he heard her halt in her steps. He turns to glance at her. She was at the door, one hand holding the maroon covered novel, the other hand grasping the brass handle. She had paused in the middle of turning the knob.

Viessa stud still, eyeing the floor. Her fake smile has completely vanished.

"I thought so too." She said softly, after a moment of silence. And when Sebastian did not respond with any witty remark, her grip on the handle tightened and she turns it, opening the door. She left without another word, shutting the door behind her.

Sebastian momentarily stares at the dark wooden door, sensing her presence outside leaving. He sighs, and then glances down at his master on the bed. He furrows his eyebrows, his frustration slowly rising up again. He has yet to acquire any information to where his master's soul is hidden by that Spider demon.

He raises his left hand. After succumbing to a few hours of sleep last night, his body had healed enough for his newly regenerated arm to become steady and controllable. Although it was still numb in some areas, he was glad that he could finally use it properly. With his teeth, he slips the glove off his fingers. He coils and uncoils his fingers slowly. His dull black tinted fingernails contrasted so much against his alabaster skin, which he noted was still pale and purple in some parts, as if the blood underneath his skin had not reached those parts yet. He flips his hand so he could view the back of his palm, particularly at the dark circular blur that is his pentacle. He frowns at the fact that it wasn't fully healed yet, but it was clearing up fast. With the rate of his healing, he deduced that he would be fine enough to be able to detect his master before the three day period Viessa required him to stand his ground.

Slipping back the glove on, the dark-haired demon approaches the window. He lightly tugs at the indigo blinds and pulls them aside, and the room was bathing with the morning sunlight. It gave a slight bit of nostalgia to Sebastian, as he always sets the curtains aside every morning before waking his master, who would grumble due to the brightness. He glances behind him; He hears no grumble or yawn, nor the sight of a young boy stretching his arms out like a feline as he fumbles with the sleeves of the oversized white shirt he wore to bed – just a still shell of a child dress in formal black.

He frowns, and opted to look down at his feet. It was then that he saw something on the floor: a small speck of white, like a dot, on the red carpet. Sebastian raised a dark brow and bends down, one knee propped on the floor, and picks up what seemed to be a small, crumpled piece of paper.

''''''''''''''''''''

"How harsh, Gabriel."

The topaz-eyed fallen one halted and turned his head to glace at Lucilla, who leaned casually on a redwood's tree trunk. Her face is patched with the shadows of the tree leaves and the sunlight seeping between gaps. She was smirking at him.

"You got the poor demoness in trouble with your playful little teasing last night, I _almost_ pity her." She continued, "Although I have to admit, you were very amusing back there. Who knew that the cool, collected, and stone-faced _Lion_ could be such an intimidating little bastard?" She ended her words with sardonic laughter, the back of her right gloved-hand raised to cover her mouth.

Gabriel's eyebrow twitched once and he narrowed his eyes at her. "So you were eavesdropping last night? How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to stop procrastinating?" He said, crossing his arms as he turned to her direction.

Lucilla shrugged one shoulder, and then raised both her arms up in the air in a long, cat-like stretch. "I wasn't procrastinating!" she spat as she drops her hands to her hips, pouting at the red-head male. "For your information, I was working all night long. You just so happened to be in the middle."

Gabriel eyebrow twitched yet again. "How can I be in the middle? You are not assigned to Annafeloz."

The green-eyed fallen demon approaches him, her hands still on her hips while her head is raised in indifference. "You told me to obtain information regarding her presence in the Trancy house –"

"I said that you contact me when you _find out_ information," he cuts her off, "Nothing in my statement said that you'd have to watch her at the same time as Faustus. And knowing you and your _indolence_, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Lucilla rolled her eyes at him and turned so that her back faces him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up the blue sky, watching the clouds swirl about. "Well, anyway," she began, "She didn't seem to have shared anything important."

"Yes," the male demon said, "But we still have to keep our guard up. One thing's for sure is that she has a big reason for being here, and I fear that she might get herself involve with Faustus' contract." Gabriel shifted his gaze to the far south, where the manor stands tall. His powerful eyesight focused on a particular window. Behind the glass, he saw the blond earl pass by, to be followed by the tall, dark-haired butler, and then – Gabriel narrowed his eyes – the silver-haired demoness in maid's uniform.

Lucilla turned her attention back to him, and her Irish-British accent woke Gabriel from his reverie. "She seems to know you. In fact, she seems to know about our existence. Care to explain?"

Gabriel closed his eyes in thought. "We were acquaintances back when I was still wholly a demon, but I've only known her as being just the Sheath of Leviathan. We met again five years ago and, like I said, she was assigned to me. I simply came down to her to say hello and now she knows about us."

Tilting her head to one side, Lucilla raised an eyebrow at him. "But you said that interactions with our assigned demons are strictly prohibited?"

The tall male shrugged, staring at her with a nonchalant face. "I think I'm allowed to break my own set of rules."

It was Lucilla's turn to twitch her brow.

He smirked at her annoyed reaction. "It's not that strict of a decree," he continued, "There's nothing wrong with having a little chat with our kind." He brushed invisible lint from his sleeves, before adjusting the fabric of his white Chinese collar. He heard the female fallen one release an aggravated 'hmp' as she glowers. "I only raised that awareness so as to avoid any fights. I think you know what really happens when two demons suddenly meet. So unless you know the demon assigned to you, its best that you stay out of their way."

Lucilla rolled her eyes. "You misjudge my capabilities, Gabriel. I'm strong enough to _kill_ them."

"You know perfectly well that you're not supposed to." The male fallen one firmly retorted while suddenly pointing a finger at her. His gaze darkened. "And that's a rule _none of us_ can ever take back."

The emerald-eyed female frowns at him, watching as he drops his finger and slides his hands into his coat's pockets, his ominous look softening back into his usual neutral expression. "You make up such _boring _rules Gabriel." She mumbled.

"You've been in the business for almost 400 years Lucilla. I had thought that you've gotten used to it by now." He said while turning his attention back to the manor. Lucilla followed, magnifying her eyes through the window, where she can see Claude talking animatedly with his master, who seemed to be listening lazily at him. She releases a long sigh, becoming very bored.

Gabriel, with his eyes still glued to the casual scenario inside the manor, spoke firmly. "Any news from Viessa?"

Lucilla immediately turned her attention to him. "Diva returned around dawn with a violet string tied to her leg, so Viessa is well aware about the situation regarding Faustus obtaining Phantomhive's ring. She didn't write back a reply, so I assumed that she is still formulating a plan. Anyway, I found out where the Trancy butler hid the ring and I'll be sending her the information later this evening."

"And the Crow demon?"

She shucked her head. "None. But I believe he is still standing his ground. He did lose his entire left arm, and I doubt with his state that he could locate his prey's soul on his own. You think Viessa's going to have to reveal herself to him?"

Gabriel coiled a finger under his chin in thought. "She would have to in order to secure her mission."

"I've heard that the Crow demon is extremely powerful," Lucilla furrows her brows together in worry, "You think she'd be all right on her own? We can go check up on her."

"Viessa is capable of taking care of herself." The topaz-eyed fallen demon stated, slipping his hand back on his coat's pocket as he turned to his female companion. "I don't think her meeting with the Crow will be any problem. After temporarily losing the arm which conceals his reservoir energy, that demon is most likely in very weak condition. Besides, in his desperation, he wouldn't attack someone who knows information about the whereabouts of his master's soul."

Lucilla, although still worried with her only female companion, knows Gabriel was right. She shifts her attention back to the manor. For a while, both fallen demons stood in their spot under the shades of the pine trees. In silence, they watch attentively at the golden-eyed demon who was still speaking to the young earl propped behind his desk. The blonde boy didn't look like he was listening to whatever his butler was saying. His elbow was on the table, his cheek rested on his hand, while his other hand played with the fountain pen. Hannah stood at the far side of the room, her hands clasped together and her eyes cast down. There was a bandage on her right cheek – merely a façade, as both fallen demons know well that the scratches she received from last night have healed to perfection.

Suddenly remembering the Sheath's conversation with Gabriel, Lucilla turned to him. "Gabriel, you said that Annafeloz isn't currently in a contract. May I know why you are so engaged in watching her movements?" She then returns her gaze at the Spider demon.

The orange-eyed fallen demon did not look at her as he replied, "Having been her sentry before, I suppose I should be the one responsible for whatever her plans may be."

"Well, I think that's a good enough rea– " The female fallen one suddenly paused, her mouth still open and her stance firmed. Her green-eyes widened a bit.

She was not the only one frozen in place. Gabriel had stilled with eyes narrowed. Both their eyes were locked at a pair of golden ones 4 blocks away from them. Claude had suddenly stopped talking and was facing out the window with a confused and alert expression. His eyes were not focused particularly at the two other beings, but were scanning about the area.

Both fallen demons cursed under their breath. The lowly Spider demon somehow was able to sense them.

They gritted their teeth as they ever so slowly shifted their feet, moving back a few steps into the shadows of the trees. They know not to dissipate through the darkness or quickly run with their amazing speed to escape the butler's probing eyes and heightening awareness, as doing so requires a raise in their energy, making them more susceptible to be caught by the demon's perked senses. All they could do now is to hide behind the trees and lower their aura.

They stood still behind the thick trunk of a red wood, their breathing becoming shallow as they waited anxiously for Claude to look away and ignore whatever he sensed. Lucilla perked her own sensory skill using little to enough of her aura to tell whether the dark-haired demon had stopped probing the area. Two minutes did not pass when he finally looked away, and the auburn-haired fallen one released a sigh of relief.

"He has noticed." Gabriel spoke in a low tone. He did not turn his full front to the direction of the manor, but his narrow eyes glared back. Lucilla shifted next to him, glancing at the window, where she can see that the demon had resumed talking to his master. "I don't think he was able to _see_ us." She whispered back.

"Even so, the fact that he was able to pick up our auras even just the slightest is bad enough." He then looked down at his female companion. "Lucilla, you will have to move your post somewhere farther from here and refrain from stepping foot inside the manor for a time being. We will have to give time for Faustus to forget whatever he felt today."

Lucilla nodded. She rarely heeds Gabriel's commands, but with the current situation she knows her boundaries, and so she quickly walked through the darkness and disappeared. Gabriel glanced back at the window with a glare, knowing now not to underestimate the Spider demon. He would also have to stay away from the estates until Faustus forgets the slight hint his of aura signature, and he frowns at the fact that he wouldn't be able to interrogate Hannah for awhile. Turning to the opposite direction, the red-head demon followed the path Lucilla took and soon dissipated through the shadows.

''''''''''''''''''''

Alois looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at his butler's sudden pause in the middle of ranting to him his schedule for the day. Claude was staring out the window, his expression vigilant at the same time puzzled, like he was looking for the traces of something that flashed before his line of sight.

The young earl blinked several times and then leaned up to looked out the window, wondering just what was so interesting outside that shut his butler up. Finding nothing worthwhile, Alois sat back on his chair and dropped the fountain pen from his fingers to the table. It landed with a 'click' on the surface before rolling towards the table's edge then falling down the carpet. It continued to roll on the floor, only going to a stop when it hit the butler's leather shoe.

Another minute passed after that. The boy couldn't take the long silence anymore and narrowed his eyes before slamming both his palms on the table. "Claude!" he cried, and the demon butler finally turned his attention back at his irritated master.

Noticing his master's exasperation with his sudden silence, Claude raised his gloved hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Master, I apologize for my inattentiveness. I thought I saw a presence within the premises, but it seems to have been just a trick of the eye, probably due to the brightness of the sun."

Alois raised an eyebrow. For a demon to be tricked by mere light hitting glass surprised him, but he simply rolled his eyes at the butler's explanation. He slumped back on his chair as he glanced at the expressionless face Claude had on. "Maybe you saw another mouse." He said, his blue eyes glaring at Hannah, who tightened her grip on her clasps hands and looked away, before bringing back his glare on Claude. "Didn't I tell you to get rid of them?"

"I can assure you, Master, that there are no longer any pests in the manor." The golden-eyed demon replied. "I have liberated them as you have requested."

Hannah frowns and looks out the window. She could feel the faint traces of two different demonic energies at a distance and she knows better than Claude that not all the pests have been exterminated.

''''''''''''''''''''

In the middle of her reading, Sebastian's shadow suddenly hovered above the pages, blocking her light. Viessa looked up to see a dark expression on the male demon's features.

"Sebas–"

"Who is 'L.L.'?"

Viessa blinked, taken aback. He said it so abruptly that she was not able to register his words. "What?"

Sebastian fumbled with something in his breast pocket. Finally obtaining what was inside; he unfolds a small piece of paper before handing it to her. Viessa did not pick it up, but finally understood what he was talking about a soon as she saw the crumpled paper with the familiar cursive writing. She looked up at the male demon with a smile, despite Sebastian's aura becoming portentous. "She is my colleague," She began, "A fellow Fallen Demon actually. Her name is Lucilla Landis, most popularly known back in hell as _'The Deadly Nightshade'_."

Sebastian hummed in thought. The Deadly Nightshade was a very powerful demoness, who was known to attract and seduce men, both human and demon, with a beautiful voice; her kisses where poisonous, so they say, and is capable of sucking the light from a human's body and soul, or bend a demon into her will. But what made her so infamous was the fact that she was the mastermind behind a horrendous event that occurred in Hell known as the '_Belladonna Massacre'_, in which she seduced and manipulated a band of both lowly and high ranked demons into battling each other to death, all to claim her attention. The remaining demon, however, was killed by her own hands. The battle was gruesome, with more than 300 demons slaughtered. She suddenly disappeared sometime in the twelfth century, and rumors claimed that she was destroyed by demons stronger than her, in fear that she might one day surpass them. Sebastian knows now that that was not her true fate.

"How is she able to obtain such information regarding the Spider demon?" Sebastian asked. Viessa shrugged, looking back down at the illustrated novel and continued to read as she spoke. "She is Faustus' sentry, as I am to you." She turns a page, "Haven't I mentioned before? A Fallen Demon is assigned to a certain contracted demon. Normally, we do not converse about the happening between contracts, but due to the circumstances between you and the Spider, we're keeping in touch."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. "How long have you known that Faustus' has my master's ring?"

Viessa glanced up, catching Sebastian's darkening gaze. "Just last night."

"And you didn't inform me why?"

"Because," she shuts the book close, becoming annoyed at the red-eyed demon's attempt of an interrogation, "You're not ready."

Sebastian's glared at her with gritted teeth and he slammed his fist on the table that stood in between him and Viessa. "I cannot waste anymore time here! I need to get my young master's soul back before that bastard Claude does something that will bring about an end to all I've work hard on!"

Viessa's eye narrowed at his sudden outburst, and she stood up, dropping the book on the table. "I said that you are not ready!" she retorted. "You're not yet fully healed. Just look at your seal, it's but a blur! I highly doubt you'll be able to find your master with your status."

"She said for me to retrieve it as soon as possible!" The male demon spat back with an increase volume of his voice, referring to what was written in the short letter.

The purple-eyed fallen one raised her voice as well. "She also mentioned that she will _inform_ us where the Spider hid the ring once she finds out. Don't you get it Sebastian? Where doing this all _for you_…" she emphasized this by poking her index finger at his chest, "…so you can finally have your precious dinner back without disrupting your, or that bloody Spider's, contract."

Controlling his rising anger, Sebastian slaps the accusing finger away and turns, walking through the open space towards the fireplace at the far end of the room. The Recreation Room was the largest and spacious room in the manor, with only a few pieces of furniture and several empty cabinets. At one side is a pool table, covered with a white cloth as it remained unused for a while. Near the fire place were a set of swords, mostly for fencing while a few where double-edge longswords and rapiers with intricate designs in their hilts. The Phantomhives were well trained in swordplay, one of their finest being the last Earl's own sister, Marchioness Frances Midford. Thus, it's easy to tell that the collection of swords where not merely for display only.

Sebastian reaches for one of the longswords, gripping the handle tightly as he watched the reflection of his eyes on the steel blade. He could hear Viessa's steps closing in behind him. "I gave you three days, Sebastian." He heard her say, "That's enough time for you to prepare yourself."

The dark-haired demon grimaced, his grip on the sword slacking a bit. He contemplated while looking at his red eyes on the blade. He then turned his head to glance at her. "Suppose I prove to you that I am already capable of facing Faustus, will you allow me to go my own way?" He asked with his tone slightly devious. Viessa raised a blond eyebrow at his words while resting a hand on her hip and putting her weight in one side. They were silent for a moment, before the female tilted her head and replied nonchalantly, "No."

He suddenly smirked, the change of attitude surprising Viessa. "That's too bad." His voice was arrogant when he spoke, and he emphasized his words by sliding the sword back into its scabbard and locking it with a loud click. Viessa opened her mouth in an attempt to retort, but was taken aback when Sebastian raised his hand and threw the longsword towards her. She instinctively caught the weapon by its hilt. She stared down at the sword in her hand in confusion before looking up to see Sebastian obtaining another longsword from the racks on the wall before turning to face her direction.

"Spar with me." He said.

Viessa blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

The tall demon unsheathes his sword, throwing the scabbard away, and set the blade at an angle pointed to her direction, whilst unbuttoning the buttons of his tail coat and sliding his arms off the sleeves. The last thing he wanted was having his coat ruined again after he had just tailored it.

"I said, spar with me." He repeated, dropping his coat over the arm of a cushioned sofa. The tip of his sword still pointed at the female. He smirked darkly at her. "The first to bleed losses."

The purple-orbed fallen one tilts her head at him, the beginning of a smirk was apparent on her pink lips. "What's the catch?" she asked, mocking the cockiness in Sebastian's voice.

"If I win, I am permitted to leave and obtain my young master's soul before the period you gave me." Sebastian announced, "If not, then the three day period stands. I will heed your words and shan't complain anymore."

Viessa finally smirked, which was as mischievous as his. He was challenging her, and, oh, how she missed being challenged. But then she realized something.

"It's a bit unfair, Sebastian," her tone faked distress, "With me in this heavy and _frilly_ _bag_ of a dress you gave me, it's quite impossible to move about quickly. You are in such an upper hand." She ended this with a low but playful giggle, which made Sebastian's smirk widen. He slowly walked around her, his red eyes locked on her purple ones while his blade was still at point. Viessa stayed still as he circled about, finally reaching extremely close behind her that his breath tickled her ear. The sharp tip of the blade was inches away from the bare pale skin of her neck, but she remained unfazed.

She felt his other hand fumble with the laces behind the dress, loosening them quickly. He then slides his hand from her waist to her sleeves, pulling the fabric down her shoulders. "Then will just have to rid you of this frilly bag then." He whispered, almost seductively, in her ear. To which Viessa only rolled her eyes.

When the dress dropped to her feet, she steps out, leaving her in only her chemise, corset, and less-frilled petticoat, which was more comfortable and lightweight. "Better?" He once again whispered. Viessa smiles playfully, turning her head to him enough so her eyes could glance at him. "Yes, thank you." She said softly.

Sebastian suddenly pecks the spot between the junction under her earlobe and neck. It was feather light, but she could still feel his devilish smirk. "I wish you all the luck, _dear_. You're going to need it." He whispered before stepping back slowly, circling her again, only backwards, until he reached his original spot.

He raises his blade again, this time paralleling it with his face. His blood-red eyes gleamed in anticipation and he smiled wickedly.

Viessa laughs lightly, she then unties the ribbon that holds the half-moon style of her hair, and then bundled her locks together. She loops the ribbon around the bundle, tying her hair into a high pony-tail. "You're too confident, _dear_," She mocked upon finally tightening the ribbon. "And danger breeds best on too much confidence." She unsheathed her own sword and threw the scabbard to her far left, and then mimics his stance.

"First one to bleed losses." He repeated, and then he angled his blade and shifted his footing.

Viessa nods in agreement. "Ah…this does bring back memories of our first encounter." She said smiling, reminiscing that fateful day so long ago, as she angled her blade towards him as well, with her stance firm and well-prepared.

The Crow demon smirked, recalling that day back at Egypt as well. He had won that time, and he intends to do so again.

"On guard." He said loud enough for it to reverberate in the room's walls. And with fast, simultaneous steps, both their blades clashed in glimmers of light and steel.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Tadaa! A cliffie! Bwuhahaha! Will Sebastian be able to obtain his bocchan's soul before the 3-day period, or will he require more time to prepare his encounter with Claude? Who will win? Viessa or Sebastian? (*saying this all like a failed tv narrator*)_

_**Now for some DFF trivia!**_

No.1: Whatever I said about the Asphodels is based purely in Greek Mythology and flower language. I find the flower and its legend to fit Viessa perfectly. Her demon nickname, _Persephone's Crown_, is not literal. It only means that she was of such high rank as a demon that she was probably almost like the right hand to Persephone (if she did exist in their Hell).

No.2: Lucilla's demon nickname, _The Deadly Nightshade, _is the name of a flower/plant which yields Atropine, a drug which gives parasympathetic reactions. It has a long history of use as a medicine, cosmetic, and poison; The _Belladonna Massacre_, is fictional. 'Belladonna' means 'Beautiful Woman' in Italian, and the term was used because the demons fought over Lucilla because she appeared to them as a beautiful woman; Another thing, _Atropa__belladonna_is the scientific name of the Deadly Nightshade plant.

No.3: Viessa's line in this chapter, _"Danger breeds best on too much confidence", _is quoted from Pierre Corneille_, _a French playwright who existed around the 1600's.

_Don't forget to review this chapter! And like I mentioned before, I will draw any scene you request and post them on my DeviantArt account (link is in my profile). I already have my OCs pictures out, so check 'em out if you haven't yet. In case you have difficulty finding the link in my profile, just type in my username: __**Safirefate**_

_Stay in tuned! Until next time, a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 11-2-2012


	13. XIII: The Fallen, Duel

_**YOOOOOOO!**_

_Sorry for the long update. School started and life became very busy, that, and the fact that it is once again excruciatingly hard to write a fight scene. I'm no swordsman nor am I a martial artist, so if there's anything that sounds off in the sparring, I apologize in advance._

_So…this chapter just hit 8,000 words! Taking the crown from chapter X. Phew! It took several nights to think out the plot of this chapter. I never intended to have Gabriel and Lucilla in this chapter in the first place though, since I wanted this to be a purely SebbyxViessa chapter, but after the fight scene, I got tired of writing them for a while and ended up with this strangely sweet portion of the story that involved a part of Gabriel's past. But I quickly came back to the couple. I feel like Sebby may be a bit OOC in this chapter, especially at the end, but I hope I didn't make him too OOC. I don't know. You tell me._

_Anyway, big thanks to those who read and reviewed last chapter. I realized that this story actually have a lot of readers, considering the number base of the traffic update. Although I wish that it'd be the same for the reviewers. There are also a lot of people who faved and followed the story. So very, very big thanks to all your support!_

_Now I'll stop yapping. Presenting to you, Chapter 13 of Demons Fall First. Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XIII**

''''''''''''''''''''

Moving quickly to his left, Sebastian evades the thrusting blade that aimed for his head. He swings his own weapon, emitting a sharp clashing sound as it collided with her sword, forcing the opposite blade away from him. He thrusts his longsword, targeting her side, only to miss when she hopped backwards. Viessa retorts with a shift in her grip of the hilt and swerves her sword in an attempt to graze Sebastian's cheek, and he ducks rapidly before taking a step forward, his weapon at point, to target her midsection.

Viessa narrowed her eyes at her open area and she twirls to her right, just in time. As she turns, she swung her blade towards him. Sebastian parries the sudden attack and then clashes his sword with hers again.

They exchanged blows for a moment, their swords colliding in a speed a normal human could not match, before Sebastian finds an opening and began thrusting his sword forward, taking one quick step at each attempt to plunge the blade at his opponent. Viessa dodges each strike by running backwards, crisscrossing her steppings like in a dance. Sensing that she was about to back up on the wall, the pale-blonde fallen demon strikes back by clashing her blade with a powerful force that was enough to suddenly slow his movements and create an opening. She then mimicked his last move and began thrusting her sword to him quickly. Sebastian grimaced as he kept up with her speed. It was his turn to leap and run backwards.

Unlike Viessa, he was not able to realize that he was closing the end of the room, and he jerked when his back touched the wall. With the female closing up on him, he had to nowhere to move.

"_Damn it!" _he cursed inwardly as her blade came down towards him. He tightened his grip on his hilt and raises his sword above his head with two hands, thereby shielding him from the blow. Viessa forced her strength on her grip, pulling the sword downwards while Sebastian force back. He gritted his teeth when he looked up to see her expression: there was a smug smile on her lips.

With enough strength, he swivels his blade along with Viessa's and they clash again, making her step back by the force of the blow. Sebastian took this opportunity to get away from the wall, sliding to his left just in time when the fallen demon's blade came down at him again. Another minute of purely exchange of blows followed, swords clashing and striking each other in speed.

To Viessa's surprise, the demon butler leaps back a few feet, only to suddenly speed towards her with his sword pointed. He had taken the advantage when she became distracted at the move, and was sure that he wouldn't miss. He smirks arrogantly.

In the milliseconds before his sword could reach her, the fallen demon grimaces at the attack. With not enough time to strike back, she crosses her feet over the other and quickly twirls like a ballet dancer. The blade slips pass her, with only the sacrifice of a few short pale-gold threads of hair. As she swivels away, she clashes her sword with his thus lengthening the distance of his blade's edge from her side.

When Sebastian's right foot touch the floor again, he suddenly shifts his footing to perform his own swivel. Both fighters where spinning, Sebastian clockwise while Viessa counterclockwise, coming closer until their blades spar and halting the dance-like twirl. They did not move, remaining in their place with their swords cross. They both wore haughty smirks on their faces as they stared intensely at each other's glare.

"Had enough, _dear_?" her tone was playful.

Sebastian chuckles darkly. "We've just began, _dear!"_ Upon the last word of his tease, he swings his blade with such force, it elicited sparks. Viessa strike back with equal strength, and thus began another round of swords clashing repeatedly. At one point, Viessa spotted an opening by his neck and drives the tip of her blade. Sebastian steps swiftly to the side in time, his ruby eyes following the trail of the sharp edge of the blade that would have graze his temple had it been a centimeter closer. He shoves her sword away from him with his own sword.

The crow demon leaps a few steps back when the female demon lunged forward with her blade at full swing. The motion of his leap made the black long locks of his hair pass his eyes, blinding him for a very short moment. When his hair had cleared away, his eyes widen in surprise, for Viessa was no longer in front of him.

Hearing the soft rustle of fabric very close behind him, Sebastian turns with his blade prepared to swing. The pale-blonde fallen demon was moving towards him quickly with her sword raised above her head. The dark-haired demon swings his blade fast, and a victorious grin grew on his face when his sword ran through Viessa's side.

He expected blood to shower from the cut, and therefore make him the winner of their little game. But then Viessa's form suddenly dissipates, almost like a phantom, wiping the smile off his lips. "What!?" Sebastian exclaimed loudly in bewilderment, something he rarely expresses, before he heard a dark, girlish chuckle behind him. He turns again with his blade in front of him, just in time when Viessa's sword cross with his. He glared menacingly at her cocky smile while they both force their swords towards each other. _"So fast." _Sebastian thought. She was so fast that the Viessa that he pierces his sword with was but an apparition. Not even he can cause such a feat like that. He grimaced. She truly has become a powerful demon over time. The first they had met, she was a demon with prowess almost as equal to him, not to mention being in the same echelon as him. Their first duel was not an easy match, they had fought with such intensity that it lasted more than the average fights he had before. Each of their blows were equally fierce, and her moves where just as fast as his. The fight would have been called a tie had she not suddenly become distracted and made him an opportunity to attack her. She had become gravely wounded, though not fatal, that time, and had sworn that she would one day surpass him.

Of course, she had not been bluffing. By their second clash, he was caught off guard several times. Her speed had increased and her moves had become swifter. Her strength greatly improved and she was able to wound him more than he did to her before. It left him bewildered at the sudden rise of her power. She was actually the very first demon to have beaten him. Several years after that, he had learned that she was moved a rank higher than him. Her fast track to a higher position and the news of her beating him, a respectably powerful demon, earned her the title of _Persephone's Crown_. She was like the Princess of Hell at that moment in time, and many demons want her dead for that. He was not one of those demons though, despite having fallen to her might. In fact, he earned a high degree of respect for her, even considering her his rival.

But then she returned to him as a whole new different being, virtually ripping her title and prestige for the sake of being with someone who was meant to be her prey, not knowing the consequence of her actions. Her transformation into a fallen demon had made her weaker than she was before, almost to the point of a human. Sebastian thought he could take advantage of that weakness, and take back the glory he had lost in this silly little sword match.

How wrong he was.

Viessa had become much more powerful than expected. She did not perform phantom-like tricks before, nor was her speed and strength at present comparable during their second fight. Even her ability of stealth was amazing, for Sebastian could not detect her position after suddenly disappearing from his line of vision, no matter how familiar he was with her aura signature.

So they say that when the heart is feeble, the body becomes stronger. The mind and body compensates for what the heart cannot overcome. The way Viessa swings her blade at him is so far off from the way she cried on his shoulder at night. Her speed is unmatched to the way she takes her time in kissing him in an attempt to feel again. Her heart beats like any weak human, but her body moves like the malevolent beast the she is suppose to be.

And so this silly little sword match isn't so silly, nor is it little, anymore when your opponent is Viessa Heatherworth. But he wouldn't be swayed with her skills. He will hold on to his pride as a demon. He assures himself. After all, he was Sebastian Michealis: one _hell _of a butler.

His grip on his sword tightened, and his glare intensified. He looked up at the purple eyes of his opponent and cracked a smile.

"Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" he said, his voice supercilious. His eyes suddenly glow a bright fuchsia and his pupils thin into slits and before Viessa could hold back she was pushed back several feet away forcefully by his blade colliding with hers. She grits her teeth, stopping the force with her heels, surprised at the sudden increase of power from the male demon.

She raised her head up at him. He was slowly walking, his blade at an angle towards her and his eyes glowing eerily. She firms her stance and mimicked the way his blade was angled, only with both her hands gripping the hilt. She smiled sweetly at him momentarily, as if happy to see this side of him, before grimacing whilst her purple irises blazed into red and her large pupils becoming cat-like.

A second later, both demons rushed forward until their blades meet. Strikes and blows were exchanged, the speed of which was so very fast that it was difficult to tell which sword belongs to whom. The wind cutting swings momentarily halted when Viessa swings the blade across his middle, and Sebastian jumps with legs stretched out to evade. His sword was raised above his head, and as he came down, he swings his sword vertically to target her head. Viessa misses the blade's tip by bending backwards until she was somersaulting away. The blade came in contact with the fabric of her petticoat instead, creating a long rip on the fabric.

By the time she was in normal standing position, Sebastian ran towards her in an attempt to run his sword at her torso. This was prevented with her own sword colliding with his. Viessa noted the extra force of his blow, and began stepping backward as they spar heatedly. Cursing under her breath, the fallen demon strikes back with triple the force he exerted. The momentum propelled him backwards and up against the wall enough to dent it. He slides down the wall and his grip on the sword slackened.

Sebastian, down on the floor on one knee, grimace in pain at the impact to his head, before shooting up his attention at his opponent who was catching up on him with such a speed that he had less time to strike or move away.

Viessa smiled wickedly while her blade was pointed. She would surely not miss this time, especially while Sebastian was off guard after crashing on the wall. She targeted his neck, and though it wouldn't kill him, blood will surely be shed.

The male demon suddenly felt a panic he very rarely ever felt. It was that feeling that crawled up his spine whenever his master was in deep danger while he was in between a lose end – like that time when Grell was holding him back against the wall with his spinning death scythe inches from his shoulder, while Madam Red was about to plunge a dagger at his young master.

In the wake of this alarming feeling, his hand suddenly moved on its own accord, gripping the hilt tightly then raised the blade. It was all or nothing.

There was a weak clinking of steel, and her straight pointed sword suddenly angled differently, but she remained unfazed and continued to lunge the blade forward until it eventually touched the wall. The force of her attack made the blade's tip crash into the concrete, leaving a small crack.

Both demons did not move. They stared wide eye at each other. Sebastian was still kneeling on the floor and Viessa was frozen in the position of her last step. Her sword was aimed straight and downwards, the tip still pierced on the wall, and the edge of the blade a millimeter or two by Sebastian's right cheek. His sword, on the other hand, was also aimed straight but upwards. The middle part of the sword connected with hers, indicating where their blades collided. The tip was close to her ear lobe, while the sharp edge also a mere millimeter from left cheek.

They were as silent as they were frozen in their places, waiting for one of them to exhale.

It was only when their eyes returned back to their original colors did they feel it…

…Something…_stung_.

And then, ever so slowly, a line of torn flesh appeared – one on Sebastian's right cheek, and one on Viessa's left cheek. That line turned red at the same time, and eventually a trail of crimson poured from the small wound and down their chin.

Both demons blinked, simultaneously.

A drop of blood fell from the point of their chin to the floor, simultaneously.

Both the hands that held on to the hilt of their swords loosened, and soon the longswords fell to the floor with loud clanks, simultaneously.

Simultaneously, they realized: nobody won.

And so, Sebastian can't think of anything else to do…except…

He quickly jerks up, propelled by his bended leg, and drives his fist upwards. The female leans her head back before his knuckle touch her chin. She shoves his hand away forcefully with her wrist before fisting her own hands. She attempts to punch him square on the chest, but he catches the fist with an open palm and then grips her close hand.

Viessa's leg shot up to kick the side of his skull, and Sebastian quickly shields it with his arm. He grabs her ankle with both hand and twists, in an effort to sprain her ankle 360 degrees, but instead the blond revolves along, almost awkwardly, but managed to kick his arm enough to let her go with the heel of her other foot.

She lands swiftly and cat-like on the floor, before speeding up towards him with a fist ready to swing. The red-eyed demon bends to dodge the blow. He swings his leg horizontally at her, and she darts by leaping up. When her feet touched the floor, she rams a sharp open palm strike at his shoulder blade, but he managed to block the attack with his left elbow. A sudden painful current ran up the length of his left arm on that blow, and he twitches his eye, not understanding where that jolt came from.

Sebastian swings his foot on her legs, causing her to slip. Viessa quickly lands a palm on the floor before her head landed on the marble. She forced her body upwards, her total weight supported by one hand only, until she was upside-down. She swings both her legs to aim at his head. The male demon automatically bends back, his eyes narrowing at how close her boots swifts pass his nose. He leans back even more, his spin curving almost painfully as Viessa makes another spin top-like kick. He threw his hands above his head as he bent, and eventually his palms touch the cold floor – that same painful current ran up his left arm again – and he sway his legs up and began cartwheeling backwards.

When he touched the ground, the left side of his body somehow gave way when the pain on his left arm escalated upon his landing. The red-eyed demon scowled, now realizing that he strained his newly regenerated left arm too much. His shoulder shuddered uncontrollably for a moment, and he rested his right hand on his left elbow and squeezed to minimize the shaking. Demons losing limbs are usually the hardest to heal, taking days before one could properly use them again. He had expected that when Viessa had assisted in healing him that the arm would be normal by demon standards, with only the need for his contract seal to fix up on his own. Now he realized that all she did was grow him flesh and bone, but the status of healing of the muscles and nerves where equal to that of a human recuperating after breaking his arm.

He was once again kneeling several feet away from the female demon. His breathing was shallow and beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at the purple-eyed fallen demon in front of him, who stood up straight and tall, her head held up high. Her expression was dangerously serious, even with her signature smile plastered on her face. Not a single drop of sweat or lines of frustration could be found in her beautiful features.

A demoness of deathly elegance stands before him. It's hard to believe that she had been crying with the dreams of her tragic past and was lustfully moaning his name like a desperate stray cat in heat the night before. Sebastian suddenly smirks and chuckles darkly. He swiftly wipes a drop of sweat on his chin with his gloved thumb. Only _she_ could make him sweat and pant this hard, whether they be fighting or making love.

Viessa's smile grew wider, and she clasps her hands behind her back. She looked like an innocent young girl standing like that, and Sebastian's grinned to suppress his teeth from gritting in irritation.

She tilts her head to the side. "Had enough?" she said sweetly, with only the slight hints of a tease in her tone. The male demon's eye twitched in annoyance. "I think we should end our game here," She continued, "You look exhausted. If we keep this up, I might have to extend your rest longer. Surely you don't want that to happen now, do you?" Viessa ended this with a girlish giggle.

"You sly little minx," the ruby-eyed demon grumbled under his breath, his grip on his arm tightening when another volt of pain ran up his limb. Viessa laughed heartily.

When her laughter died, she let out a long sigh and began to approach the male demon, although she still kept her guard up. "Looks like it's a draw; which means nothing will change," She was now in front of him and she leans down a little so that they could look at each other eye to eye. "You will still heed the three-day period," she said and giggled at his displeased expression, "But I'll allow you to complain all you want. I hope that's fair enough."

She then offered her hand out at him, and Sebastian stared down at her palm in question. He furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. He looked up her face and saw her smile was sweet instead of teasing. She waited for him to take her hand. But instead, Sebastian snorted. He swats at the offering hand lightly. Viessa retracts her hand with her eyebrow raised, but she still continued to smile.

The dark-haired demon butler stood up straighter and arranged his vest and tie almost casually. He had his eyes closed though; trying to avoid looking at her. But the way his eyebrows furrowed showed how disgruntled he was. He cleared his throat loudly before walking pass her. Deep purple eyes followed him as he approaches the cushioned sofa to obtain his black tail coat. He slips it on as he approaches the door.

"Oh, by the way," Viessa called just when his hand touch the brass door handle. He did not turn to her. "It would be really nice if you could acquire me a new petticoat…and a new dress. Something lighter and plainer would be nice. One you could easily run around with, just in case you'd ask me to _spar_ with you again."

Sebastian paused for a few seconds, before opening the door and leaving the room. The only sign of his aggravation is by the way he slammed the door close.

Viessa chuckled. _"You sure are a sore loser, dear."_ She thought. She then turned around and walked across the room, with the intention of cleaning up whatever mess they had made, before she'd sit back casually and finish reading her novel.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Stupid spider," Lucilla grumbled, raising a hand, palm straight, above her eyebrows in an attempt to block the sunlight from obscuring her vision, "If I only had the chance, I'd squish your ugly face with my boot." She squints her eyes as she watches from afar, her new post being on top of a Church steeple several buildings outside the grounds of the Trancy estates. This was probably the farthest possible post she ever made in her life as a Fallen Demon.

She was still able to see the happenings within the manor, but some windows where obscured by tall trees and rooftops from other buildings. Besides that, her demonic eyesight where not as good as Gabriel's or even Viessa's. If she had to compare it with an object, Gabriel's and Viessa's eyesight where almost like telescopes, while hers would be just improved binoculars. So all she could make out where moving blurs walking about the manor. She would deduce whoever was moving around by the color of their hair, though she could never distinguish between the three brothers.

She sighs, outstretching her long legs over the brick balcony while she rested her back on the wall. She couldn't even hear any conversations taking place between Faustus and the brat in this distance, except the busy buzzing of people below.

"Argh…" she cried, rubbing the back of her head in frustration, "How the hell am I to do well in this stupid job if I'm way over here? This is pointless!"

The auburn haired female glanced down at the busy streets. Her emerald eyes focused on a vendor selling pastries and her stomach grumbled. She realized that she hasn't eaten anything for the past few days (she had discarded the celery Gabriel bought her). Ever since she became a Fallen Demon, she pleasured herself with all the delicacies she could afford. From raspberry pie to caviar, Lucilla took the opportunity to taste all the cuisines that for such a long time she had always wondered what they tasted like. Human souls where delicious – she will never forget that – but finding the right flavor was hard work. It was a lot easier to eat now than before. The only thing that burdens her is the fact that she has to eat almost every day. Although she could last a week without food, it was a lot harder suppressing the urge than it was when she was still demon. Lucilla is also a picky eater, preferring meat over vegetables. (she had thought that meat was close enough to the taste of humans, and wouldn't want that sinister side of her to be lost), although she'd try a few sweets once in a while. She wasn't like Viessa, who was _always_ hungry, or like Gabriel, who was _rarely _hungry. She'd eat when she wants to eat.

She stands and stretched her back, then circled the large rusted church bell. She descended the spiral staircase of the church tower. Reaching the ground, she walked pass two nuns who smiled sweetly at her with a pleasant "Good afternoon", unaware that they were talking to a demon. Lucilla just smiled back, greeted them as well, all the while suppressing the desire to laugh at their ignorance.

There were only a few people in the church. They were seated far away from each other and where lost in their own world of prayer. Lucilla snorted and turned away, walking towards the opened entrance gate. Reaching the street, she walked casually towards the stand and leaned in little to look at the different pastries and fruits within baskets. Her mouth watered when she caught the whiff of meat pies, and after asking the vendor the price, she reached into the hidden pockets of her sea-green skirt and obtained several copper coins, which she handed to the aging woman with a nonchalant expression.

As she reached for the paper bag with the pastry inside, a small hand shot up from between her and the vender and quickly grab hold of the bag, snatching it from the old lady's hold. A dark-haired young boy, most likely around the age of six, dressed in slightly tattered dull brown clothes and a news boy hat, sprinted away with the paper bag between his arms.

"Hey!" Lucilla shouted, grabbing the attention of nearby people. She dashed pass the crowd in a fast pace, but not demonic-fast, so as not to bring any suspicions. The young thief glance back, fear evident in his face upon realizing that the upset green-eyed woman was catching up on him really quickly.

The boy suddenly collided with something and fell on the dusty street on his bottom. He looked up and regretted it when a pair of intense topaz-eyes stared down at him. The boy scurried to his feet again, becoming afraid of the tall man's gaze at him, and ran back to the opposite direction, where he eventually collided with the woman who was chasing him.

Lucilla grabbed the boy by his collar and raised him from the ground. "You street rat…I'll show you what I do with little misfits like you…" she said, her slight Irish accent having hints of irritation and menace in them. The young boy struggled in her grasps at the sight her green eyes, which suddenly flashed crimson.

There was a loud sigh, followed by a deep voice, "Put the boy down, Lucilla."

The female fallen demon looked away from the struggling child and at the person approaching them.

Gabriel walked casually towards them with hands in the pockets of his black coat. The fur-hood lay flat on his shoulders. "Honestly," he said, "I don't want to imagine what you'd do to the child." He then reached out to take the boy from the female's hold and put him down gently on his feet. He then bent down on one knee so he could look at the boy at eye-level. He placed a firm gloved hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy's big brown eyes were glossy from unshed tears, in fear of his punishment. Lucilla blinked in wonder, noticing the red-head demon's eyes soften while he looked at the boy. Gabriel then smiled softly, to both the child and Lucilla's surprise. With his other hand, the male fallen demon reaches for the paper bag in the boy's small arms, and the boy willingly let go, entranced by the mysterious man's soft gaze.

"What's your name, boy?" Gabriel asked softly. The boy hesitated for a moment, and then replied in a quivering voice, "J-Joshua, s-sir…"

The man continued to smile. "Well Joshua, it's not very good to steal from others. You might get hurt…" he glances quickly at Lucilla as if to make a point, before returning his soft gaze at the boy, "…and besides, do you know what happens to thieves?"

Joshua's head lay low, but his eyes still looked up at the man nervously. He thought for a moment, before replying in his still quivering voice, "T-they go to j-jail?"

Gabriel's smile grew wider, slightly devilish, and his topaz eyes, although still soft, gleamed darkly. He set his voice in a low whisper.

"They go to _Hell_."

The boy gulped audibly.

The red-haired man chuckled lowly, his smile and eyes returning sweet. "You don't want that to happen to you, do you?"

Joshua shook his head quickly. Gabriel gave him a small nod; he removed the wool news cap from the thick tuft of black hair. He then raised the hand that rested on the young boy's shoulder, and patted his head. "Very good. It's not a very nice place to be in." He said.

The fallen demon lingered his gloved palm on the boy's crown for a long moment, looking at the boy with a gaze Lucilla swore she never seen in any other demon before.

"Now, apologize to the old lady –" Lucilla twitched her brow in irritation at Gabriel's words, a tick of irritation pulsing in her forehead, "– and never steal again. Understand, Joshua?" he removed his hand and straightened the hat on the boy's head.

The dark-haired boy nodded with a quick small smile and then turned his heels to Lucilla. He bowed lowly, "I-I'm very sorry!" he said, then turned back at Gabriel, repeated his apology and bow, before running off at a different direction, disappearing into the crowd.

Gabriel stood straight, his eyes still soft as he gaze long at the direction the boy went. Lucilla observed the way he stared at the distance. He was contemplative, almost nostalgic. But then he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he was back to his serious poker face.

He turned to the green-eyed female and handed her the paper bag. "Next time, refrain from making a scene." He said, a bit coldly at her. Lucilla only blinked, but took the bag. Gabriel then places his hands back into the pocket of his coat, and began walking towards the Church.

"I've never seen that side of you before?" The female said, catching up to walk beside the tall male.

Gabriel glanced at her momentarily, "What do you mean?"

Lucilla rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Why where you so soft at that boy? It's so…" she paused, looking through her mind for a proper word, "…so…inconceivable."

The maroon haired male halted in walking and turned to look at her with a blank expression before sighing. He then looked up the sky as a gentle breeze past by. The clouds had hints of orange and lavender, indicating the coming of sunset.

Lucilla tilted her head, noting that he was making that nostalgic face again.

"This is not something I share often," he began, "But I have a younger brother,"

The female just snorted, "What a surprise," she said sarcastically, "What demon doesn't." She opened the paper bag and reach in, taking a quarter of the meat pie between her thumb and index finger. She took a small bite before continuing. "It's not common for demons to have several half-siblings. Our parents aren't really committed with simply only one mate anyway." She took another bite.

He rolled his eyes. "This is different. I have a brother who I share the same mother and father."

Lucilla blinked, a bit surprised at the revelation. "Well, that's rare." A single demon can have a much as a hundred half siblings. With the exception of the triplets inside the Trancy Manor, true demon siblings were an uncommon occurrence.

Gabriel's eyes soften as his mind drifted with the many memories of his long history. "We demons are not well acquainted with our brothers and sisters, and sometimes we don't even know who our half-siblings are." He turns to her, "For all we know, you or Viessa or both might be related to me." He returns his gaze back up the sky and continued, "But I have a brother, several centuries younger than me. We weren't really close, but I saw and spoke to him time to time, and we'd always meet in our human form. He was the closest thing of a family that I have. The last I saw him, it was several years before I've fallen. He was still very young that time, bearing the body of a child of five years. I never saw him after that, and I doubt that I'll ever see him again, especially now that I'm banished from hell."

The fleeting memory of him bending down to level with a demon child, his hand gently resting a top the younger's head of ebony-black hair, pass his mind. He cracked a ghost of a smile, "That street boy, Joshua, it just so happened that he reminded me of him. That's all."

Lucilla couldn't help but wonder who his brother could be, but smiled as Gabriel concluded his short story. _"At least he had a little ounce of happiness in his long life as a demon." _She thought as she watched that small smile on the male's normally expressionless features.

"He must be a very powerful demon now," she said after realizing it, "He is the brother of the once famous _Leo of Hell_. I say he'd be in the top ranks. It easy to find him if he's equally famous."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "He was still very young and immature when I left him, he haven't even received his seal yet. Our parents are like most demon parents, who leave their fledglings to survive on their own." He opened his eyes, and a look of disappointment flashed in his gaze for a moment, "He might have been killed eons ago for all I know, as he is my brother by full blood." He grimaces at his own words, but know that it was possible. It was a natural thing for other demons to rid of a possible threat while that threat is vulnerable – and by threat, it meant demons who would one day rise in power and surpass others.

But even if his brother was alive, he can never face him again. He still holds on to what was left of his pride. He would never let his brother know what he had become, especially what he had done that led him to his fate.

He hummed in thought, realizing something. "He would probably be around Viessa's age, if he were alive."

Lucilla blinked and tilted her head at his sudden words. Viessa was the youngest among the three of them, with Lucilla only a thousand years younger than Gabriel.

The male then turned to her, his expression back to his serious mode. "Speaking of Viessa, don't forget to add information that Faustus was able to detect us somehow. It's important that she is warned, especially when the time comes when the Crow will show himself to the Spider."

Lucilla sigh and then nodded, then followed Gabriel as he stepped inside the Church and up the spiral staircase to the bell tower. The sun began to set, and the sky was a bright orange. Night will come soon and Lucilla will have to call on Diva again.

''''''''''''''''''''

When Sebastian opened the door to the room where he left his young master, Viessa was sitted on the chair beside the bed. She was still in her undergarment, with the still ripped petticoat, and her hair was still up in a pony tail. She was relaxed in her seat, the maroon covered book lying on her lap, having finished reading it. Her eyes shot open and turned to him. A small smile grew on her lips. The room was bathing in yellow-orange light from the window.

For a few seconds, Sebastian stood there by the door, watching her smile in silence, his hand still holding on the handle of the half-opened door. Then a sigh escaped his mouth. He pushed on the door to open it wider, revealing him with her torn dress and a white new petticoat draped in one shoulder. He was also pushing a tea cart into the room, and then closed the door behind him.

Viessa sniffed the air, catching the scent of sweet berries and Earl Gray tea. Her mouth watered.

The male stopped the cart next to the bed, to the right beside where Viessa was seated. His crimson eyes watched at Viessa's hungry gaze rested at the blueberry frost cake on a white and blue porcelain platter. He quirked a quick smirk and stepped in between her and the cart, blocking her view of the pastry. He then dropped her dress and the petticoat on her lap.

The pale-blond blinked for a moment, staring at the mass of fabric on her lap. She held on to the lilac dress and stood, then began scrutinizing her dress. "I'm impressed," she said, hints of awe evident in her voice, "It looks like the way I had bought it. You fixed it up perfectly." She then turns to him with a wide smile. "Of course, it's only natural for the butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do this."

She giggled as she watches him roll his eyes, and then turned away to another side of the room to change, practically missing a soft smile that graced his lips.

Although he'd rather enjoy the sight of the blond fallen demon dressing up, he turned his gaze on the empty chair. The book she had been reading was left on the seat and he curiously picked it up. "'Alice in Wonderland'?" he whispered to himself as he read the title. He began flipping through the pages, stopping to read a line from time to time. He then glances at his young master, who remained unmoving, then back at an illustration of Alice in the book.

Viessa turned back after she finished dressing up, finding him flipping through the pages of the book. She approaches him while buttoning up her front.

"You were reading a children's book?" Sebastian asked, still eyeing the pictures with the hardbound novel.

Viessa just shrugged, "I was bored. That was the only book worth reading." As she fixed her skirt and sleeves, and that was when she realized that the narrow daggers she hid in the secret pocket of her inner sleeves were missing. She raises her head at him. "Where are my daggers?" There was just the slight hint of alarm in her voice.

The dark-haired demon turned his head to where the vanity mirror was nonchalantly, his eyes pointing to a drawer. Viessa approached the piece of furniture. She opens the drawer, and she releases a sigh of relief upon seeing her all six of her double edge needle like daggers, including the one with the strange blade and intricate silver handle.

"That black dagger," She heard Sebastian say and she turned her head to him. He was still flipping through the pages of the book, only slower this time. "That is the demon blade you mentioned before, yes?"

Viessa raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The male demon shuts the book to a close and then turns to her. "Why are you carrying that around?" he questioned.

The fallen demon shrugs again, taking the blade and raising it to eye level. She stares at her dim reflection on the black blade. "I'm not really sure. For protection, I guess. The three of us have one of these. We rarely ever use it though." She said, and then places the blade back on the drawer along with the others before shutting it close.

Sebastian thought for a moment, before frowning just a bit. "Do you plan to one day kill me with that?"

His darkly spoken words almost made her jump, and she turns to him, shaking her head. "Of course not, Fallen Demons are prohibited from killing demons, especially the demon assigned to us. Besides, there is no reason for us to kill demons anymore; we are no longer connected to the rules and affairs of hell. The only thing we have to do is make sure everything is fair between the contracted demons roaming the earth. It's not entirely for the sake of the demon, but it's more of making sure there is equilibrium."

The male demon raises a dark eyebrow, "Equilibrium?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes. When a demon makes a contract with a human, then the fate of that human is sealed. The human can neither go to heaven or hell once they receive the mark. They must be devoured by the demon. In an event that the soul is not devoured, the balance between the demon and the human will be breached. For instance, if another demon sets his eyes with a marked soul that is not his, and if he was able to devour that soul, the original demon's contract will have no end, and he will forever be searching for that lost soul, unable to make a different contract. Therefore the demon starves to death. This is what I am preventing in your situation. But we fallen demons cannot stop and harm the other demon for you. We can only assist you in one way or another."

Sebastian frowns in realization.

"Here's another example," she continued, walking over to the bed post, "If a demon breaks the contract before it is complete, the soul dies out, but does not enter heaven or hell. It simply just disappears." She flicks her wrists in the air, emphasizing her last sentence. "The offenses that would lead to ending a covenant before completion includes abandoning the master, breaking an order," her voice began to waver off slowly as realization crept over her, along with the memory of her husband-master lying on his death bed, but she quickly ignores the thought, "and denying to devourer the soul. Also, death of the demon in the middle of a contract will also lead to the same result. The human will live for only a short time, but the soul will decay and disappear. It cannot be reaped by a Death God. Then the demon who have done such an offense will either be executed or become a Fallen Demon, although the former would most likely happen,"

"We demons are not loyal creatures, but we do have a dogma to follow. It's what chains us down to hell. We cannot choose for our own selves, we always have to be tied down. We always have to choose carefully between the very minimum options given to us to survive or else we die." She sighs, leaning on the bed post. "I'm glad I'm done with that."

The blood red eyed demon stared at her for a moment, letting her words sink in. Then he noticed the room had darkened. Outside, the moon started to rise. Sebastian flashes his eyes at the candelabras that surround the room and tongues of flame appeared on the strings of the wax candles, lighting the room in an eerie yellow glow.

Sebastian contemplated. Viessa would go as far as assist on healing him and duel powerfully with him just to keep him at bay and help him prepare his encounter with Claude, just so he wouldn't lose his master completely and starve himself to death.

He turns back at his female companion, who had approached the tea cart next to the bed, and was busy slicing a large piece of the round frost cake. There was a smile on her face as she transferred her piece into a different plate, clearly excited to be able to eat his cooking again. He ran through his thoughts again. To think this feeble hearted demon really had a good intention for him to stand his ground. He always thought that she did all that just to spite him, but now realized that without her, he wouldn't know where and how to return his young master's soul. He would have been completely useless.

"_Perhaps, she is worth appreciating then." _He thought to himself, a small smile ghosting over his face at the sight of her girlish blush upon taking a bite at the sweet cake.

He then watched intently as she licked some frosting from the sharp blade of the knife. He smiled while sighing and shaking his head. Sebastian approaches her, taking the knife from her hand. "How very unlady-like." He told her as he set the knife back at the tray.

Viessa rolled her purple eyes at him, and then spooned another piece from her slice of the cake, but instead of taking the piece with her mouth, she raised the spoon up to his face. Sebastian blinked, staring at the piece of frosting on the spoon that waited near his lips.

"I've always wondered if you ever ate anything you cooked," she said, smiling up at him, "I know you don't have the appetite for it, but give it a try." She pushed the spoon closer to his mouth.

Sebastian alternated his gaze at the spoon and at her, before chuckling. He raised his hand over her hand which held the spoon with a gentle hold, surprising the female for a moment. He then looked at her with a soft gaze and genuine smile – the same look when he told her that he would be gentle with her last night.

"Thank you." He said in a soft whisper. Viessa stared at him in confusion, not entirely sure what he was thanking her for.

He then opened his mouth and closes it over the spoon. When Viessa pulled back the spoon, she noticed that he was not chewing. She tilted her head. "Well?" she asked curiously. She never knew what frosting tasted like when she was still wholly a demon, as she never tried it before. So she wondered what would be the difference in taste with those who still had an appetite for souls.

Sebastian opened his eyes, and she noticed a sort of glaze in the blood red irises. He suddenly leans down, and then captured her lips with his. His tongue slipped between her slightly parted lips, and she could taste the blueberry and sugar frosting slip into her own tongue.

The male demon coiled an arm around her waist, while the other hand went to take the plate of cake from her hands. He sets it on the cart while he continued to kiss her deeply. He then snaked his arm up her hair, grasping the ribbon and pulled, loosening her pale-gold curls from the ponytail. He always liked it better with her hair down.

They parted with a wet smack, but their lips lingered close to each other. He stared at her with half-lidded eyes, the ruby red had a dark halo of lust in them. Purple eyes looked up at him; they too have that dark halo.

The next thing Viessa knew, Sebastian had gripped her hips and had her skirt hiked up high enough so her legs would wrap around his hips. They kissed passionately as he carried her to the velvet cushioned sofa at the far side of the room next to the bookshelf, their tongue battling it out in new and different kind of duel.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Did you notice that this chapter is kind of sweet? In both the Gabriel's part, and Viessa's and Sebby's. I even find the fight scene kinda sweet going to the end. I wonder what the hell is wrong with me._

_So now, the fights a draw after all! Sebby becomes pissed, but then kinda realized how important Viessa is! And Gabriel has a younger brother! And Lucilla's bitchy! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find if she's still very bitchy. Hahaha! Actually, out of all my OCs, Lucilla's the closest to being my self-insertion character. I don't have green eyes, but my hair is dyed auburn and bob-cut like Lucilla's. If you check my drawing of her in DeviantArt, you'll find that she has two moles under her left eye, which I also have. She also have some of my personality: lazy, easily annoyed, sly, and always procrastinating. Although I would want Sebastian all to myself (who wouldn't), I feel my personality wouldn't fit with Sebby's type, and so I created the whimsical, charismatic, powerful but broken and soft-hearted blond demoness Viessa. And Gabriel is…well…I don't really know yet._

_By the way, I completed another fanart for this story. I was supposed to draw the scene where Sebby and Viessa were in the tub, but then I drew Viessa alone in a pool of blood, and I love how awesome it turned out. It has been scanned and colored in Photoshop. The next thing to do would be to upload it to my DeviantArt gallery, but alas! The internet is being bad again, and so I will find time and inform you all if the art has been posted._

_Review! Review! Review! Don't forget that dear readers! Oh and if you still have a scene you want me to draw, do tell._

_Thanks for reading this everyone! Until next time, pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 11-12-2012


	14. XIV: The Fallen, Goodbye

_**HAA-CHOOO!**_

_*sniff* So yeah, I'm back with a new chapter everyone! Hurrah!_

_I've been sick lately, so I missed two days of classes. In the midst of my suffering I had two options that I could do while stuck in my bed: One, study for an upcoming exam next week; or two, finish this chapter. Eventually, I realized that it would be impossible to do the former because some idiot borrowed my book and forgot to return it, so I ended up doing the latter, which, I tell you, is really, really difficult to conceptualize when your nose is running and your migraine pounding._

_And so, I ended up with one whole chapter that seemed to be made up of three drabble-like fics. Seriously, when you read it, the first and last part is fine because it's actually part of the plot outline, but the three in between seemed like fillers. I did not intend of adding fillers into the story line but what can you do? Sebby and Viessa had 2 more days until the actual cannon story line continues (damn it, I should have made Sebby win that fight). The fillers themselves where a lot more difficult to write compared to the parts that follow the plot, but it seemed to turn out great. Thinking positively, I think the filler parts would be the best way to show to you all the change in Sebastian and Viessa's relationship. And this chapter is purely theirs! No Gabriel or Lucilla here for now, I had to give them a little break, so sorry for those who became fans to those two._

_Okay, so I only got 3 reviews last chapter, but the hell this story just hit 30 reviews, 30 follows, and 30 faves, and contrary to the number of reviews, the traffic in this story is actually jammed! Everything's fair which means this fic is still awesome! So big, big thanks to all you readers out there!_

_To the reviewers of last chapter: __**KuraiNezumichan, **__I'm glad you loved the fight scene, the sweetness, and the smexy-ness; __**Serah,**__yes they do fight like a married demonic couple. My DeviantArt ID is _Safirefate, _the link is in my profile but you can still simply type my username (either Safirelupe or Safirefate) in the search engine in DA; Finally, __**Ann-chan,**__hehe, let's not go all spoilers now dear, let's keep on guessing. By the way, Lucilla's past won't be up for a while because it's still under process, but it'll come by soon enough._

_Recently, I became quite drawn to the scene of Gabriel and his unknown younger brother from last chapter and I decided to draw it. All I need to do now is have it scanned and colored, and when it's done I'll post it on my DeviantArt Gallery along with my finished artwork of Viessa bathing in a pool of blood. Although, due to my hefty schedule and the pathetic internet connection here, it would be quite a while until you get to see it. But hopefully I can have it uploaded as soon as possible._

_This chapter contains just a bit of spoilers and some dialogue from the _Kuroshitsuji II OVA: Ciel in Wonderland_, as well as hints from the beginning and some small parts in the second season._

_I've been listening to the whole discography of _Kalafina_ recently to boast my creativity. I highly recommend listening to _"Sapphire"_, it really sets the mood for this chapter, especially on the third part of the story (I can just imagine myself waltzing to this song if I wasn't such a horrible dancer). Just saying._

_Now, enough of my noise. Enjoy!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XIV**

''''''''''''''''''''

They've lingered on the sofa in silence.

It was the kind of silence shared between them during the long hours of the night, ever since that day when she appeared before him in his room. No casual conversations and witty remarks about each other, nor spat of insults or gentle whispers; just the sounds of soft breathing and an occasional spark from the candle's flame. It was a stillness Sebastian had grown comfortable with.

His white dress shirt was unceremoniously draped over her bare shoulders; wrinkling the sleeves by the way she was cradled on his lap. Her head lay relax by his neck, and every so often she would brush the tip of her nose on his nape to be followed by a quick sharp intake of air, like she was sniffing him. He ran his bare hand through the pale-blond hair, curling a strand with his index finger.

She suddenly released a soft but audible sigh – a sound that at last broke the long silence – but Sebastian did not take his eyes from watching the still body of the boy he calls his master, who is still laid on the bed in front of them. He only glanced down quickly at the female leaning against him. She had moved her head, so that she faced the body on the bed, her purple gaze staring pensively at the boy, while the corners of her lips curl into a small smile.

"Sebastian?"

He hums, acknowledging her question.

Viessa leans her head deeper into the crook of his neck, her cheeks pressing on his skin, looking for a warmth that he does not possess. "What time is it?"

The male demon looked down at her and blinked twice at the abrupt question. He momentarily slides his palm on the creamy bare flesh of her legs before he began digging through the cushions. He eventually retrieves his silver pocket watch, which had dug into the cushions during their previous activity. He flips it open, glances at the arrows quickly before shutting it with a 'click'.

"Twelve twenty-six." Sebastian said nonchalantly, his voice a bit raspy.

"Ah, looks like day two has began." She said with a smile. Viessa pulls away from him, finally standing on her feet. Sebastian unknowingly releases a disgruntled groan at the lost of her warmth, even if he didn't need to be warmed up. It still baffled him why she was emitting heat when demon blood should run cold.

She only giggled at his protests and began to slip off his white dress shirt before approaching the mass of clothes on the floor. Spotting Sebastian follow her naked form with his eyes, she shoves his shirt at him and the garment lands on his face and thus blocks his view of her behind. She laughed lightly when she heard a muffled grunt.

Tugging the shirt off his face, Sebastian stood up as well. He adjusted his loosened black pants, buckling the belt before slipping on the shirt. He approaches where Viessa stood while buttoning up, and then reaches down on the pile of their clothes to pick up his tie and vest. The male demon quickly slips on the vest and does his tie.

He looked over at Viessa, who just slipped into her corset. As she reached back her hands to lace up, Sebastian moved behind her, grasping the laces and began lacing up her corset himself. The pale-blond turned to look at him through her shoulder. He wore a blank expression and his eyes where focused on his work. She smiled sweetly.

After pulling hard on the final knot, he lets her go and turns to where his coat was. Still wearing a smile, Viessa continued dressing up. By the time she finished, she heard a quick rapping of glass.

Sebastian, having heard of the sound as well, turned to the noise with a firm stance and eyes narrowed, anticipating the probable presence of an intruder. He flashes his alert eyes at the window, and from behind the closed curtains he saw movement. Before Viessa could say a word, the male demon rushed to the window pane and swifts the indigo drapes to face whoever was attempting to break through the window.

But instead, he is faced with a small black bird, which tilted its feathery head at him before knocking on the glass with the tip of its black-brown beak. Sebastian blinked in wonder.

"Diva!" He heard Viessa call out, and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

She rushed next to him, and before he could speak, Viessa had opened the window and the bird flew into the room through the narrow gap and landed on the blonde's shoulder.

Sebastian stared at the bird with a slightly surprised expression. He could tell, without a doubt, that the bird was a black nightingale, a rare occurrence within its species. As it hopped on her shoulder, the demon could see a small rolled parchment tied to its leg by a green yarn. His eyes narrowed, realizing that the paper seemed to be of similar quality to the piece of note he found crumpled on the floor.

He saw Viessa lift a finger towards the bird. The nightingale hopped on her index finger. "More news already? That's impossibly fast for Lucy." she said with a giggle, apparently talking to the small avian and overall ignoring the tall butler with the questioning gaze. She reached for the rolled paper, and as soon as the knot loosened the bird twitted a hauntingly beautiful tune that was so familiar to Sebastian that his eyes widened in realization.

It was no doubt the melody that started the Belladonna Massacre – The song of the Deadly Nightshade.

Noticing the look on the male demon's face, Viessa smiled darkly. She raised the rolled communiqué to eye level. "Another message from Lucilla Landis, the second Fallen Demon." She proclaimed and Sebastian narrowed his eyes, nodding his head in understanding and a growing eagerness.

Viessa rolls the piece of paper in her hand, and reads low but loud enough for her companion to hear. "Apparently, you're master's ring is hidden within the cellar of the Trancy Manor, particularly inside a tea box called 'New Moon Drop'." She began. She glanced up at him for a moment to look at his reaction. Sebastian lips where tight and his brows furrowed in trying to suppress his aggression. She looked back at the cursive writing and continued reading, "She also warns that the Spider is not alone, four other demons are working under him."

Sebastian looked up at her, surprise evident in his eyes at the revelation. "Who are they?" he demanded.

The pale-blonde narrows her eyes upon reading the familiar nicknames.

"The Sheath of Leviathan and the Trinity of Evil."

"What?" he cried out, flabbergasted. "Why are they involved?"

She shucks her head. There was no further information regarding the matter in Lucilla's message. But as her eyes scan to read the next sentence, she narrows her eyes some more. Noticing a change in her aura, Sebastian looks at her with a questioning gaze. "What's wrong?"

The fallen demon suddenly crumples the paper before glancing at him. The demon butler noticed her mood drop instantly. "The Spider is not to be underestimated." That was all she ever said before something suddenly glazed in her eyes, and then the crumpled paper in her palm burst into flames which died as quickly as it blazed.

''''''''''''''''''''

When daylight came, Viessa found herself walking through the deserted halls of the manor, her steps echoing. Sebastian had left the bedroom moments ago to clean up the spoiled tea and unfinished blueberry cake, which had attracted ants, from last night.

By following his scent, she was able to reach the kitchen. She pushed the slightly ajar door to find Sebastian in front of the sink, his back facing her. His coat was off, hung on a coat hanger by the door, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to prevent it from getting soaked while he washed the dishes.

She let herself in without his consent, although she was sure that he was aware of her presence but refused to acknowledge her. Sebastian had been silent after she read to him Lucilla's message, and she guessed that he was plotting out a plan. Viessa halted upon reaching the kitchen table in the middle of the room and her eyes narrowed at the sight of approximately fifty silver cutlery knives laid out in one side of the long table. Their blades where glistening – Sebastian had just sharpened them.

Upon reaching behind Sebastian, the female demon reaches for the last knife of the row. She checked her reflection on the polish surface. Curious at how sharp it was, she ran the tip of her index finger down the length of the blade, tearing her flesh and running blood on the silver.

Sensing movement, Viessa looked up to find Sebastian facing her while wiping his hands with a white towel. He then reached for the knife then wiped the blood off it with the same towel, staining the pristine fabric. His face was blank, but his brows furrowed slightly in concentration. After setting the now cleaned knife back on the table, he gently grabs her wrist with the bleeding finger and lightly tugs her towards him. Viessa merely tilted her head and stepped closer.

The male eyes her for a moment before parting his lips. His tongue laps on the blood from the slowly healing cut, before taking her whole finger into his mouth. Viessa laughed at the move, and laughed even more at the seductive look the male demon was giving her while he sucked the blood off her skin.

She let her laugher die down for a moment to speak with a raised eyebrow. "Just what are you trying to imply, Sebastian?" she laughed again at the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind. She felt him smirk, and at last she was glad that he was still willing to interact with her even after hearing aggravating news about the Trancy demons.

Giving one final lick on the now blood-free finger, Sebastian wipes her finger with the towel. Viessa retracts her hand, and the dark-haired demon turned back, walking towards the stove where a pot was boiling.

"Sit." He told her. He didn't say it like a demand, but more of a request, and so the purple-eyed female complies, sitting on the nearby chair. She watched him lift the lid from the pot, and all of the sudden the spicy scent of curry filled her nostrils.

Sebastian picked up a porcelain plate and poured curry into it. He then turned back to her and, with a swift gesture, places the steaming curry on the table in front of her. He procures her a silver spoon and fork, before passing her to approach a cabinet at a different side of the room.

For a while, Viessa blinked at the strangely kind gesture. Back when they were still at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian never cooks for her. She always had to sneak into the kitchen and serve on her own. Even last night, she knew that the cake he baked was not for her but for his young master (even in the boy's state, he still acts as the ever efficient butler). So the moment surprised her.

The way she was looking at the meal in front of her made the male demon guess her thoughts, and after pouring her a cup of tea he took a seat on the empty chair beside her. "This is the least I could do for you." He said while unrolling his sleeves. Viessa turns to look at his dull expression as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, one blonde brow raised at her male companion's sudden gratefulness. Sebastian interlocks his fingers and rested his hands on the table, then relaxed onto the wooden sit with eyes close. "Eat." He muttered, "I know you're hungry."

Viessa smiled playfully at him. "You're becoming soft."

He did not respond, but remained in his solemn state.

The fallen demon looked down on the still steaming Indian cuisine, the smile still plastered on her lips. She picked up the spoon and began to eat slowly, savoring the sweet and spicy taste.

Like early this morning, another long wave of silence filled the air between them. It was only after she finished her meal was when the silence was broken by the screeching sound of a chair being pushed back. The ebony haired demon stood from his seat and casually picked up the empty plate and utensils. As he turned to the sink, Viessa sipped on the tea until the demon butler finished his work and returned back to the empty seat beside her.

"So," she began, placing the cup down on its saucer. She did not turn to look at him and kept her eyes on the dark brown liquid in the tea cup. Her fingers did not leave the handle. "Have you thought of a plan?"

Sebastian flashed his red eyes open. "Yes." He shuffled in his seat, so that his long legs where crossed. He looked down on his left hand and noticed that the outer circle, the crown of thorns, had cleared, but the inverted star was still blurred. He furrowed his brows in concentration. "I will infiltrate the Trancy manor in a disguise."

Viessa lifted a coiled finger below her chin in thought. "Even so, Faustus is still capable of detecting you."

He turned to her with a serious expression. "I have been thinking, since you Fallen Demons are required to get close to us, then you must have to withdraw less amount of aura enough to be undetectable. You do not act on your ability of stealth alone, because stealth requires you to be still, which means no energy is released. But in order to 'watch' over us, you have to enhance your sight and hearing, and that ability needs much energy." He paused, watching the thoughtful expression on Viessa's face. "So it means you lowered your demonic aura to the point that other demons could not sense you, at the same time use other advance abilities. I will just have to simply do that."

Sensing her doubt, Sebastian rummage through his thought for a further elaborated strategy.

Then something clicked in Viessa's mind, and he turned to her male companion, although her expression was still pensive. "I guess you could do that, but in the case that Faustus could identify you then the only option is to grab the attention of his master."

The male tilted his head in thought while Viessa explained further. "The Spider will only attack you if you have the intention of harming his master, so you have to make sure his master will become interested in you enough to stall his movements. In summary, make Alois Trancy like you so that Claude cannot touch you. Surely this you could understand: No butler would do _anything_ that would upset their master."

For the briefest moment, she saw the black-haired demon smirk in amusement, before his face contorted back to its serious expression. They sat there in silence, still contemplating on their plans.

Although the new addition to the plan would help with the success of retrieving the Phantomhive ring, the pale-blonde still creased her brows in growing concern. She had failed to mention to him that Claude had almost caught Lucilla while she had been watching him. The green-eyed fallen demoness, having been one for over four hundred years, was more advance in this new form of stealth than Viessa was, and yet the Spider was able to break through the invisible flow of energy she had released. Even though the occurrence was brief and equal to a glimpse, the fact that he was still able to catch that glimpse already served as a warning: Faustus was definitely stronger than his rank has stated, and she feared that Sebastian might be apprehended even before he could step into the manor.

Sebastian suddenly stood from his seat and moved behind her. He leaned, his arm sliding down by her shoulder, to reach for the cup with his left hand. The tea has already gone cold. Her fingers where still on the handle and he let his own fingers brush her skin.

"Just make sure you don't do anything reckless." He heard her suddenly say as he was about to gently pry her hands off to take the cup. He turns to look at her, their cheeks almost touching. She had her eyes cast down on his left hand, with a face that Sebastian suspects to be worry. He closes his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. His hand halted from trying to take the cup away and instead rested over her hand with a tender squeeze, in almost an assuring manner.

"I won't." he whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''

The rest of the second day was spent in silence, with only the occasional quick conversation regarding simple things or about his plans of infiltrating the Trancy estates.

At one point, while Sebastian busied himself with attending to the needs of a master who was currently incapable of acknowledging him (he had serve the soulless boy lunch and tea with dessert, still performing the duties of a perfect butler even at the temporary loss of his contract), Viessa left the bedroom to walk through the deserted halls of the abandoned mansion.

She wondered aimlessly, her boots echoing with every step on the carpeted floor. She took quick glances at her surroundings, until she turns a corner which led her to a dead end. Double doors stood at the center of the wall, and she approaches the door curiously. Her ungloved hand rose to the handle and pulled lightly, blinking upon realizing that the door was unlocked. She pulled it further and it opened with a loud creek. The door opened enough for her to slip her lithe frame into the dimly lit and seemingly large room.

The marble floor, uncarpeted, glistened from the low light that passed through the heavily curtained large windows. Pieces of furniture and portraits where covered with white drapes, to protect them from the accumulating dust, and they surround her like ghosts as she walks to the room's center. The pale-blonde raises her head up the ceiling, where a grandiose chandelier hung above her.

The open space reminded her of the Recreation Room where she and Sebastian held their duel, but this room had a more sophisticated design. The ceiling had been painted with an off-gold color, the wallpaper had an exquisite design, and it even had a door that led to a balcony. She had guessed that this was the Ballroom.

She circled the room and noticed her steps seem to echo louder than in other rooms. This was definitely the Ballroom. The acoustics in such rooms should be well enough for instruments being played during parties to fill the grand hall loud enough even against the chattering conversations of guests.

Viessa wondered just how many celebrations were held in this very room. Many, she presumed. The Phantomhives were a famous clan. Many different people had probably stepped into this very floor, rounding up with their partners in a slow waltz.

The waltz. She recalled the last time she danced the waltz with her master. It was right after they were wed, dancing in a silent party where they were the only ones attending. Her white dress was flowing gracefully with every step, and he would laugh with every mistake he took. Her master was never a fine dancer from the start.

She smiled sadly as she looked down at her feet, trying to imagine another pair in front of hers that would lead the steps even with his known two left feet. Purple eyes shuttered close as the memory floods her mind, despite attempts of ignoring them. Ever slowly, she lifts her arms up, her right hand hung on the air, palms down on an imaginary offering hand, while her left hand cupped on an invisible shoulder. She began to step her right foot to the right, followed by her left foot. Another step forward, then to the left, then backwards, then right again…repeating the box steps as she swayed with eyes still close, the only music heard is the awful silence of the afternoon.

"_I apologize in advance if we lose our footing. I'm a terrible dancer."_

"_That does not bother me at all, Master."_

"_Of course…You do dance perfectly, my dear. I fear that I might fail as a man for letting a lady lead me in a dance."_

"_Master, you can never fail me."_

"_Your assurances make me love you even more, Viessa. But still, it is only right for a husband to lead his wife in every dance. It is a measure of trust. Despite you being much better than I could ever be, I will still hold on to you, I will still lead the way; and though I know it will never happen, I will never allow you to fall from your feet."_

Viessa twirls, and then takes a misstep, ultimately losing her footing and she drops down on the cool marble. She sat there, staring at her blurred reflection on the ivory tiles. Two drops of tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and spatters on the surface of her broken mirror image.

How low had she fallen when he died? Was it because all this time she had been the one to lead instead of him? Leading him into a demise that she never wanted to happen? If only she hadn't been so stupid. It would have been a lot better having a part of him within her by devouring his soul, than having to live on the fairytale of spending an eternity with a human.

The already ajar door creaked as it was pulled open further, and Viessa turns her glassy eyes at the dark-clad butler finally entering the room after spending a long moment watching her through the wide crack. She threw him a small, sorrow filled smile, even as the tears continued to descend.

Sebastian stood still by the door, watching her with a stern but solemn gaze. He took light steps towards her, and by the time he was standing in front of her, Viessa looked up at him. He released a long sigh before bending down with one hand offering.

"You're being pathetic again," He said with only the slight hint of coldness, "And to think that you almost beat me in sparring yesterday. Now, get up," Demanded the tall male. Viessa only released a broken laugh and then took his hand. He tugs her up, and when she was sound on both feet, he grasps her other hand and had it rest on his shoulder before placing his hand on the curve of her waist.

The female was taken aback by the sudden action, and looked up at the pair of ruby orbs looking down at her with a soft look. He began leading her into a silent waltz, their eyes locked.

"You looked absolutely stupid dancing on your own," he said, "You knew I was nearby, if you needed a dance partner to relinquish your boredom than I would have gladly obliged."

The female fallen demon smiles, her sorrow slowly creeping to the back of her mind along with the memories of the past. She leans towards him, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder as she let her body relax, her steps following Sebastian's.

Despite being his look-alike, there are so many things that differ _this_ Sebastian from _her_ Sebastian. For one, _this_ Sebastian was a better dancer than _her_ Sebastian could ever be, and she let herself flow with him as he lead her into their silent waltz, his grip on her firm so she wouldn't fall.

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian wheeled the tea cart into the room again.

Outside, the moon is in its half-phase. Viessa opened the drapes enough so she could stare out at the darkened sky. "It will rain," she suddenly said and the male demon behind her raised an eyebrow all the while halting the cart by the bed. "When there are no stars in the sky, it means that there is a possibility of rain," she continued, her eyes still peered at the sky, "But there are no low dark clouds tonight, so it will most probably happen tomorrow."

Sebastian peeked through the narrow gap of the curtains to stare at the darkness outside from his spot by the bed. Sure enough, there was not a single star shining along with the bluish-white glow of the moon.

"So you're a meteorologist now?" The male demon said with a low chuckle. There was the clinking of porcelain as he raised the tea pot to pour steaming water into a cup. The scent of Darjeeling filled the room.

Viessa closes the drapes and turns on her heels, her hand clasps behind her back as she struts towards the tea cart. The male demon casually picks up a filled tea cup with its saucer and handed it to the female, who muttered a soft thank you before taking the tea with her to the velvet couch. From her seat she watched him fill up another cup, and with an elegant stride he walked over the bedside and places the tea on the night stand with a low bow.

"For tonight's tea I have prepared Darjeeling with slight drops of lemon." He said politely, apparently speaking to the still body of Ciel Phantomhive. "I hope it is to you're liking, My Lord." And as if the body had nodded its head in silent approval, the butler presses a hand to his chest and bows lightly.

Viessa had thought of the act absurd, because he had to waste food and tea for someone who would not consume it. But this was a ritual Sebastain had started on the day he became contracted to the young boy, and as he was ordered to do his job well until he ultimately devourers his soul, he continued to be the perfect butler despite the temporary breach in their contract. It was probably one way for him to pass the time. The three day wait was indeed grueling for his part. He had to do at least something to alleviate his tensions and what better way than to pretend that his master was well and awake.

The male demon turned to her suddenly, and began to approach her. She took one last sip of her tea before placing the cup and saucer on her lap. She then looked up at the demon who was now standing before her.

A playful smirk grew on her face. "In the eyes of a common human, they must have thought you to be insane by now." She said, referring to his butler act towards a seemingly dead master.

Sebastian only closes his eyes for a moment, and when they flash open again he had a look of seriousness. He then raised his hands, his right pulling off the white glove of his left. He shows to her the back of his hand, where his pentagram was located. Viessa studied the seal with her inquisitive purple eyes and noticed that the mark had healed completely. She takes his hand with her own and ran her thumb over the inverted star. It suddenly gleams dark violet on the touch, and the mysterious symbols that translated into 'tetragramaton' appeared.

"Tomorrow," she heard him say lowly, "I will head to the Trancy's tomorrow at dusk. Is that fine for you?"

Viessa looked up at him without raising her head. The expression on his face was stern, and his blood-red eyes seemed to flicker along with the lights from the candles.

She felt immense strength rising in his aura as she held on to his hand. Checking his status with her own energy, she felt the flow within the newly regenerated arm had returned to normal. She also noticed that there was a piece of her own energy within him, which had probably come from her assistance in healing the arm. She did give him bits of her reservoir energy to speed up his healing. Sebastian might not figure it out, but he has most likely become stronger by ten or twenty percent, which at least give him more advantage once he faces off with Faustus.

The pale-blonde closes her eyes, a small smile growing. She then let go of the hand, the loss of contact making the gleaming symbol turn back to dull black.

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes slowly. "I believe you are ready."

A smirked appeared in Sebastian's features. He slip on the glove before turning away and headed towards the bedside. Standing by the chair beside the bed, he noticed the maroon leather covering of the book Viessa had read. He reaches for it, reading the title again and began flipping through the pages once more.

Viessa, noticing his profound interest in the novel, hummed in thought. She lifted her legs up the sofa and rested her head on the cushions. Sebastian turns his gaze away from the book and to his female companion lying on the sofa comfortably. The blonde was staring at him with a mischievous grin, and the red-eyed demon tilted his head at her with a curious look.

"Is there something you find amusing on my face, Viessa?" he asked.

The female continued to smile. She rolled to lie on her stomach, the move quite unlady-like, and rested her head with her palms. She looked like a cat, stretched out on the sofa in a comfortable position.

"Bunny ears." She suddenly muttered.

Sebastian blinked in confusion, "What?"

Viessa chuckled sweetly. "No, I'm just joking. It's just that you remind me of the White Rabbit in the story."

The tall male blinked again before looking down at the open book he held, where the page illustration portrayed Alice following the White Rabbit.

"I didn't mean it physically, it's more found in the concept of the character," He heard the female continue, "Alice constantly relays on the Rabbit in order to find her way out of Wonderland, even if it was the Rabbit whom she followed that led her into the place. But the Rabbit is deceitful, for he merely led the stubborn child to a truth she cannot handle. It is very much like you, Sebastian. Alice is the Earl, and you are the White Rabbit who led him into a hole that will ultimately send him down to the pits of your stomach." Her voice, although still having hints of playfulness, had become darker.

The corners of Sebastian's mouth lifted into a devilish smirk. He slowly sat on the empty chair beside the bed, crossing his legs as he ran a gloved finger on the surface of the blank first page. "Although I do not recall any part of the story to have mentioned the White Rabbit being deceitful, I have to say, you've made quite a marvelous analogy." The butler said, ending his statement with a low chuckle.

The purple-eyed female shrugged, her eyes watching him as he turned a page and cleared his throat. He leaned a little closer to the still boy, eyes closed, one hand pressed to where his heart should be, and a slightly devilish smile on his lips. "My Lord, I shall read you a bedtime story, if that is not a bother?"

This she knows, Sebastian was well aware that the boy could never respond to his request, nor is there a reason to read a story to put the child to sleep when the child's eyes are already closed. It wasn't an act of stupidity or madness that drove him to ask the question to the void-body, but merely respect to the fragile boy he called his young master.

As if hearing a respond, Sebastian pulled back and straightened in his seat, "Very well, Young Master."

Viessa rolled her eyes. She had thought, if the boy was really awake, he would have denied having his butler read to him a silly children's book to sleep. The earl did not enjoy being infantilized unlike most children his age, as being the head of the Phantomhive family he deserved to be treated as an adult. Although she cannot fathom why an 'adult' still required assistance is dressing and bathing. She mentally laughed at her musings.

"Tonight's story will be the famous novel written by Lewis Carroll," Sebastian said with eyes closed, "It is entitled _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. But surely you have read or heard the story yourself countless of times, so I have come to the idea of revising it with my own words, just so to make it more relatable to you, My Lord."

The male demon took a glance at her, and she saw the devilish look he was giving. "If you do not mind, Viessa, but I'll be using your analogy for my version of story."

The pale-blonde shrugged with a soft chuckle. She flips her hand nonchalantly at him, beckoning him to go on. "No, no. It's fine. Besides, I would love to listen to _your_ adaptation of the story."

For a moment, she saw Sebastian give her that rare and genuine smile, before he turned back to the book and began reading the first few lines.

"'_The usual everyday life, always the same room, Alice has grown bored overtime._'" He recited. "'_That is because…_'" he paused, reading the following line and thought, before smiling and looking down at the close eyes of Ciel. "'_That is because those financial reports are wearisome, without containing murders, violence or grievous partings._'"

The following line was obviously made up, and Viessa snorted. "That's you're version?" this was followed by a light girlish laughter. Sebastian, his face still wearing the devilish smile, turned to his giggling companion, "Please refrain from laughing out loud, I am in the middle of reading a tale to my young master. And besides, I have only just begun." He said and her laughter died down.

"My apologies. Please, carry on." She smiled to him before turning to lie on her back again.

The male turned back his attention to the book, and cleared his throat one more time before continuing.

"'_And so, Alice calls for her butler and request for some tea. As her eyes trailed to the distance where the butler walked off, something white sped towards the same direction. Curiosity peaked through Alice, and she soon found herself trailing behind what looked like a white rabbit in a black tail coat._

"_I'm late, I'm late," she heard the strange rabbit utter, "I'm already two minutes and forty seconds off schedule!"_

_The white rabbit hopped faster through the halls of the manor and Alice found it difficult to catch up. She saw the creature turn a corner into a darkened hallway. She picked up her pace, passing through the hall despite the many signs that told her to keep away and turn back. But Alice was a stubborn child and the curiosity overwhelmed her, so she stepped into darkness. Suddenly her feet did not touch solid ground, and she realized that she has fallen into a hole of which she did not remember there being one._

_To actually fall for such an obvious trap, she pretends to be wearisome but is actually a great fool. No, how pitiful is Alice!'"_

Sebastian paused for a moment, looking down at his master. "Whatever will happen next?" he said the sudden question to his master. His head then slowly turned to Viessa, and he smirks mischievously. "It's so exciting, isn't it?" he said in a low tone, and the fallen demon did not know whether he was asking her or the boy.

Yet for Viessa, the excitement she had felt at the beginning of her job had deteriorated now that the situation has gone out of hand. Whatever will happen next, particularly on the days after tomorrow, she hoped that it would turn out the way her analogy had stated:

Alice is the Earl,

Sebastian is the White Rabbit,

And _she_ will make sure the White Rabbit will lead Alice into the hole that will ultimately send him down to the pits of his stomach.

''''''''''''''''''''

The following day seemed to pass by very quickly.

Viessa felt a tension rise within her. She glanced up at the grandfather clock as she walked down the hallway. Out the window, the bright blue sky had now dimmed slightly, and streaks of lavender and orange tainted the edges of the clouds. The afternoon was almost about to end. Dusk was fast approaching.

The house seemed quieter and lonelier. Even with only she and Sebastian to have roamed the corridors for the past three days, during then it had felt the least bit livelier, because their voices seemed to reverberate on the walls whenever they converse, or because she could hear the clattering of glass and porcelain as Sebastian wash the dishes even through the thick walls and floors of the building, or because the sound of rolling wheels on the marble would echo whenever he would deliver tea to his soulless master.

Every furniture and items they have used during their short occupation of the manor where once again draped with the white linen to protect it from the dusts. Sebastian had mentioned that the manor will be once again up for sale once they leave.

Sighing, Viessa walked up the stairs, turned a corner and into the hallway that lead to the room where Ciel Phantomhive's body resides. Several hours ago, Sebastian had walked into that room with a large but empty trunk carried in one hand. A black, high-collared trench coat was draped on his shoulder, and his other hand held on to a black top hat. She didn't ask what it was for, but she had assumed it had something to do when he finally meets the demons of the Trancy house.

The door to the bedroom opened with the usual creaking sound. Upon entering, her eyes focused on the bed which was now empty, the sheets and pillows neatly tucked underneath large white linen. She scans the rest of the room; the blue velvet cushion sofa and the vanity mirror have also been covered by the white cloth. The bookshelf remained uncovered, and she could see one clean maroon totem with gold-colored engravings in between old and tattered books. Eventually, the dark red leather covering will become ragged and dirty, and the gold letterings will dull and fade, and it will be of no difference to all the other books.

By the window, Sebastian was kneeling on the floor with the big trunk he obtained open in front of him. She steps closer, and her eyes softened upon seeing the small body of Ciel Phantomhive tucked inside the trunk in a fetal position.

"…You mustn't get out, not one step." She heard Sebastian whisper to the boy. He then slowly shuts the trunk, locking the latch.

He stayed kneeling for a while. Viessa gazed up at the window and notice the sky have dimmed, with the first rays of sunset passing through. Soon enough Sebastian stood straight, also gazing out the window. He then slowly turned to look at her over his shoulder. His red eyes seemed to blaze. He gazes at her for a moment, and she had a waiting expression.

Viessa noticed his eyes point away, and she followed his line of sight. Turning her head to one side, she saw the black trench coat neatly folded on the sofa, and lying on top of it was the black top hat. She then heard Sebastian lift the trunk from the floor, an indication that he was about to leave, and so she approaches the sofa and reaches for the items there, folding the coat over her arm and holding on to the brim of the hat.

They left the room in silence, the door creaking one last time as Sebastian closed and locked it. As they walked, all the lit lamps and candelabras they passed by flickers off, all by Sebastian's doing. Their footsteps echoed, making it the last sounds in this house…except…

Viessa's ear perked suddenly at a familiar sound. She glances at Sebastian, who didn't seem to have noticed the soft noise. Then she heard the sound again, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she continued walking.

They walked down the last stair case that ultimately led to the lobby. The front double doors creaked as the male demon opened them with his mind, letting in the light of dusk that bathes the lobby in a fiery orange.

Sebastian, who had been leading the way, halted by the entrance, gently putting down the trunk by his feet. He stared out at the open for a short moment before turning to Viessa who halted five feet behind him.

They stared at each other for a long while, with the silence that they have become so comfortable with hovered between. Soon, Viessa's lips curved up to a smile – the smile she always wore whenever she was with him. Sebastian gaze at her purple eyes, which had a beam of gold by the sunset.

She took slow, light steps towards him, and she reaches out the items in her hands, waiting for him to take them. Sebastian stared from her smiling face then down the black colored materials she held. Then slowly, he reaches out to hold them, but did not take them from her yet. Their gloved hands brushed, but he could still feel the strange warmth from her fingers even through the fabric.

They gazed at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Eventually, the taller demon pulled back, taking the materials along with him.

He slips on the black trench coat. It was quite large compared to his lean frame, and it reached down by his calves while the high collar could practically cover half of his face.

The ebony-haired male bends to lift the trunk again then turned to the entrance and walked out into the front porch. As he made it down the few steps off the veranda, he realized that no footsteps trailed behind him. He turned back and looked up to find Viessa still in her spot by the entrance.

"Are you not coming along?" He did not want to ask it, but the words left his mouth nevertheless.

The pale-blonde looked down at him and smiled with her eyes softening. There was a short moment of silence before she shuts her eyes, inhales deeply, and then flashes them open again. Her purple orbs seemed to glisten.

"I'll catch up," she said in a loud enough volume, and then shuts her mouth, biting her lower lip, before opening them again and added, almost hesitantly, in a softer but still audible tone: "You know I'll be there."

Blood red meets amethyst as they stood in their spots, another wave of silence coming in between them, the only other sound that can be heard is the gentle rustle of leaves as a gust of wind passed by.

Then Sebastian nodded. Without another word, he puts on the top hat and turned towards the direction of the gate. The iron bars of the gate opened as he nears it and after he passes through, it shuts with a metallic creek. His figure darkens as he nears the forest that surrounds the area, and soon his silhouette blends along with the shadow of the trees.

She stared out at the direction Sebastian followed; his essence had long disappeared from the premises.

The clouds in the sky seemed to have darkened, and the orange light of dusk dulls with a gray hue. Then there was a sudden deep rumble in the sky – the beginning of a storm – just like she had predicted.

Viessa's smile fades into a frown.

Her pale-gold curls and lilac skirt whips as she turned her heels. Her eyes narrowed, the purple eyes blazing, as she stared at the darkest corner of the lobby. She momentary squeezes her palm into a fist.

Within the shadows, she could clearly hear the cold hissing sound of a snake.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Cliffie anyone? Haha!_

_**BIG NEWS!**__ Next chapter won't continue off from this end. Why? Because the chapter after this is 1 of 3 Extras collectively called __**"A Fallen's Tale". **__It is a collection of tales that depicts some or most part of the lives of either Viessa, Gabriel, Lucilla, or even little hints from Sebastian. I had thought of writing these to spare myself from taking much space in the story line explaining EVERYTHING about a certain OC. Viessa's past would probably be okay to add in the original storyline, since she is one of the main characters in this fanfic, but Gabriel's and Lucy's can only be explained in hints within the story. Chapter XV will follow up after the first Extra._

_Now, I've announce that the first Extra will be posted next week, but for the next 2 other extras, I will be posting them unannounced. So I hope you anticipate them as much as you anticipate each chapter of this story._

_I have no additional noise to say except __**Review! Review! Review!**__ Oh, and I'm still up for those who wants to request for a scene to draw! Other than that, __**I will entertain any questions regarding the story so far**__, in case some of you find some parts or situations confusing or you're just curious, although I will not reveal any spoilers. You may ask it via review or by private massaging, the latter better. _

_Once again, thanks for keeping up with this story! Until next time, pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 11-18-2012


	15. Extra I: A Fallen's Tale - Acquaintances

_**WEEEEEW**_

_I'm back everyone! Sorry for the late update, and I'll probably have to apologize in advance for the next chapter, which I'm sure will probably be published even later because I have to attend a Leadership camp next weekend._

_Anyways, this chapter, like I said before, is not a continuation of last chapter. To repeat, this is 1 of 3 extras that will pop out in the course of the story, with the sole purpose of sharing a part of the past of the 3 fallen demons. In this extra, we take a little insight of Viessa's past, during the time when she was contracted to her last master, and her fifth meeting with Nicholas, which is actually Sebastian's previous name. Very little romance in here, as it deals more with Viessa's relationship with the demon Sebastian and her master Sebastian, as well as her life as a demon._

_So blablabla…there isn't much to say with this first extra except that I own the human!Sebastian and Sebastian's old master. I think it's safe to say that I also own Sebastian's old name (Nicholas Hariot, as stated in chap. III)._

_Thanks to all the reviewers! I have yet again forgotten the list, but you know who you are. This story now has the most reviews in my list, and I'm hoping that by the time I end this story, I'd gain around 100 reviews! It would be just awesome to be able to garner that much support. Normally I didn't mind how much reviews I get, and I don't particularly need a review to continue writing, but still, it would be nice to hit that much as recognition for this story. If I did get 100 reviews, I'd probably write a sequel to this story or make it longer, it all depends on my brain and how much imagination I have left, plus I do not only do this for myself but also for the readers who enjoyed this story. So once again, thank you for all the support!_

_I should stop talking now. Hope you enjoy this Part 1 of the Extra, A Fallen's Tale!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XIV.V**

''''''''''''''''''''

**A Fallen's Tale**

**Part I:**

**Acquaintances**

''''''''''''''''''''

Today was a lovely morning, Sebastian thought to himself, as he looked out the large white-framed window of his patio. The April sun, set high above a clear blue sky, brightens the garden. Rays of light reflected itself on the dew drops, making the grass, leaves and the off-white petals of the lilies gleam beautifully.

The dark-haired man breaths in the fresh early morning air, a satisfied smirk forming in his thin lips. He relaxes his back on the cushioned chair, crossing a leg over the other, while his elbows rested on the wooden arms of the furniture. He leans his head to the left, so that his chin rested on his palm, as he stared out the garden with half-lidded deep brown eyes that seemed red under the light of the sun.

The sound of chirping robins; the gentle rustle of the leaves; lingering scent of lilies surrounding him; It was all very peaceful. Sebastian always cherished mornings like this, for this sense of tranquility was hard to come by these days. He has been very busy. The paperwork and meetings have been piling up lately, and France has been quirking up for an appointment with them for months now; There had been rumors of a war being planned about between the two countries, but the council and the King has yet to make word. The short amount of time between breakfast and the first business of the day was the only time he could enjoy being in harmony with the world around him. He sighs in content.

He catches the sound of soft footsteps coming from behind, but he remains in his place, getting more comfortable in his seat actually. The presence of the other who just stepped into the patio was nothing to be tensed about.

"Master," came a female voice, "I have brought you tea."

Sebastian's smile grew at the sight of his blonde maid pass his side. He watches her bow lightly in front of him before smoothly placing the silver tray with the porcelain tea set on the round table beside him. Slender gloved-hands reached for the teapot, tipping it over the cup, and steaming liquid poured into it. With the same smooth efficiency, she picks up the cup with its saucer and hands it to the male, who took it from her fingers.

She pulls back, a small smile gracing her lips. Her eyes flashed open to reveal a pair of deep amethyst orbs. She watches intently as her master sips on the tea.

"Excellent brew, my dear." The man complemented, and the maid curtsied.

"I am pleased to know that you like it, Master." She replied. Then she stepped away, opting to stand by his side and waiting for anymore further orders.

They remained that way for a while, the dark-haired man sipping his tea and the maid standing with perfect posture beside him. Her hands were clasps together in front of her dark purple skirt and white apron. By the time her master set down the empty cup and saucer back on the tray, did she slip a hand within the pockets of her apron. She pulls out a white enveloped, leans down by her master and hands him the letter. "A message arrive for you today, Sir."

Sebastian picks the note from her hands along with a letter opener she acquired. He slits the envelope open, pulls out the folded paper within, and then flipping it open. His mahogany eyes scanned down the unfamiliar cursive writings quickly before re-reading it.

_To Sir Sebastian Edmund Henry Michaelis,_

_It is well to inform to you that the Lord, Sir Roderick Arthur James Corwell, will be visiting your estate today, the 18th of April, in the year of our Lord 1687, at three o'clock in the afternoon, for a humble discussion about personal matters._

_We hope that you will anticipate his arrival._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sir Roderick Arthur James Corwell_

_Knight of the British Empire_

_As written by,_

_Nicholas Hariot_

Sebastian sighs audibly, folding the letter after reading and dropping it on the silver tray on the table. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He was hoping for a quiet day, with only a few paperworks to finish, and then he could relax the day away. Now it seems he has to entertain his old colleague. He and Sir Corwell have known each other since young, though he hardly considers the man his friend, but rather an annoying companion. Both were knighted on the same year, the two being the youngest so far, having achieved such status at the age of 20. He wondered what personal matters the man wanted to discuss with him.

Shaking his thoughts away, Sebastian turned to the blonde maid by his side. "Viessa, prepare the house for the arrival of Sir Roderick Corwell this afternoon at three. I suppose he'll probably stay around until the evening, so prepare us a fine dinner."

Viessa bowed with a hand pressed to her chest. "Certainly, my Master."

The young knight flashes a genuine smile before she steps back and left the patio.

Sebastian leans back on the chair. In a few minutes, he will have to return to his study and begin his massive paperwork, so he settles down on his seat and closes his eyes to relish the last minutes of relaxation left. But then, the thought of having to work again was enough to stress him back to open his eyes. He grumbled slightly under his breath before taking out a small pocket watch chained to the button of his dark red uniform. He checks the time and then sighs. He should start on the paperwork early on so as to give him more time to prepare for Sir Corwell's visit.

As he was about to stand, a gust of wind pass through the open window, and it blew on the folded letter he left on the tray enough to open it. Sebastian glances at the cursive letters and noticed the name of the person who wrote the message on behalf of his colleague. He had not paid attention to the name as he read the letter.

"_Nicholas Hariot_?" he said out loud, picking up the letter once again with one dark brow raised. He has never heard of that name before. Sir Corwell's previous letters had always been written by his butler, an old man by the name of Alfred who has been in the service of the Corwell family since Roderick was a child. Sebastian shrugs lightly before dropping the letter back on the tray. Surely, the man just hired someone else to write, he thought to himself as he turned and walked away from the beautiful patio that faced the gardens, and headed into his small manor.

''''''''''''''''''''

The day passed by very quickly, and soon enough, the sound of four pairs of hooved-feet echoes outside the manor. The pale-blonde maid, having heard of the galloping, stepped out the front door and waited for the arrival of two men on horseback. Behind her, an old butler waited by the door and two footmen stood straight by her side.

Her purple eyes scanned the two men upon reaching the front of the house. They halted their horses and turned their attentions at the beautiful maid waiting for them.

A man in a green uniform hops down from his brown horse. The man was young, most likely the same age as her master, with brown hair and sea blue eyes. He had a strong built and was just as tall as her master. The beginnings of a mustache were apparent on his face.

Viessa curtsied. "Sir Roderick Corwell, I presume?"

The man smiles and nods.

The pale-blonde beauty straightens and held her clasps hands in front of her. "It is a pleasure having you visit the Michaelis manor, Sir. Please, do come in. The master is currently in his study. He will be joining you soon at the parlor. The butler, Mr. Donald, will take you there. "

Sir Roderick nods again as one of the house footmen arrived behind the maid to take the brown horse reigns from him. "Very well then." He said. His voice was deep. He turned momentarily behind him to check on his companion riding the second horse, before following an old butler into the house. "Come, Nicholas."

Viessa looks up at a tall man still seated on a black stallion. He had long hair tied back in a low ponytail, with a few strands on the sides and front of his face. He had piercing crimson eyes that were looking down at her.

He steps off the horse, and the other footman lead the animal to the stables. The dark-haired man was handsome, and he had a striking resemblance to her master if only he had his hair combed back. A smirk formed on his lips as he slowly approaches her.

The man momentarily stops by her side and hummed is slight amusement. Both their eyes seemed to blaze as they looked at each other, before the dark haired man in the all black suit-uniform stepped through the double doors and trailed behind Sir Corwell.

A sly smirk grew on Viessa's lips.

She turned back into the manor and went upstairs, walking down the familiar hallway until she reached a door. She knocks on the wooden surface three times.

"Enter." Came a muffled voice from within. The maid gripped on the brass handle and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and bowed lightly.

"Sir Corwell has arrived, Master. They are currently in the parlor room." She said.

The young knight puts away the paper he was reading. He was leading the side of his head on his palm while his elbow touched the table. He releases a long sigh.

Viessa smiles at the annoyed look in her master's face. "Is the presence of Sir Corwell bothering you, Master?"

The mahogany-eyed man looks up at her, blinking. "I had been hoping to spend the rest of the afternoon getting some rest. Sir Roderick's visit ultimately ruined that plan."

"I see. But surely the master would appreciate the visit. You have not been seeing other people lately. Is it not inappropriate for a noble to isolate himself from his fellow noblemen?" The pale-blonde maid said, her voice slightly teasing. Sebastian rolled his eyes then stood from his seat with a smirk. He presses his hands on the fabric of his uniform, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

He sighs yet again, then walked towards the door. "Let's just get this over with."

Sebastian was about to leave the room when he heard his maid call again. He turned back his attention to her.

"Sir Corwell has brought a companion along." She said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be?"

"A man by the name of Nicholas, I heard the Sir say." She had a devilish smile on as she said the name.

The brown-eyed knight rubbed his finger under his chin in thought. _"He must be the one who wrote the letter."_ He thought in recollection of the other name in the letter that arrived this morning. "Very well. Bring us tea, Viessa."

The female bows. "Yes, Master."

''''''''''''''''''''

"It's been long, Sebastian." Said Sir Corwell, as soon as the dark-haired knight passed into the room. He stood up from his seat and held out a hand, and Sebastian shook it.

"Yes it has. I see you are doing well, Roderick." Sebastian sat on the chair opposite to the brown-haired man. His mahogany eyes flashed up at a figure standing a few feet behind Sir Corwell: A tall man with ebony locks and dressed in a plain black uniform.

Following his gaze, Sir Corwell turned his head to the man behind him and smiled. "Ah, I forgot to introduce to you my new assistant. This is Nicholas Hariot. He has recently been in my employ for almost six months."

Nicholas bowed lightly upon hearing his name. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir Michaelis." As he straightened, his eyes flashed open, revealing tantalizing blood-red irises. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly when he thought those crimson orbs seem to gleam bright fuchsia for a second. Nevertheless, he gives the mysterious man a small smile and a nod in acknowledgement.

He turns back to Sir Corwell. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting?"

The brown haired knight shrugs, resting his chin on his palm. "Oh, nothing much. Just to have to chat with a friend, for old time's sake. The last we spoke was a two years ago, before I was deployed to Germany."

"Ah yes," said Sebastian, crossing his legs. "How is Germany? I have yet to visit the country."

Sir Corwell let out a chuckle, "The place is nothing special. It's so dreary there."

Sabastian chuckles lowly, but remain poise. His smile then fades and his look became sympathetic, as a memory of a letter he received from Sir Corwell almost a year ago flood into his mind.

"I heard what happened to Lady Sylvia. I know It's late, but my deep condolences." He said, and noticed Sir Corwell's smile fades.

Lady Sylvia Marie Eleanor Corwell. She and Sir Roderick have been married for almost two years. They had been in Germany when she died, and her death was sudden and quite done in a very gruesome way. According to fellow knights, her body was found on a tree, hanging upside-down. She was seven months pregnant that time, and her round belly was sliced open with the fetus dangling from her bloody womb, the umbilical cord wrapped around its small neck. Sebastian bit his tongue lightly, just to refrain himself from speaking anymore details.

For a while, the two knights became silent, then Sir Corwell cleared his throat and forced up a smile. "Yes…well…thank you for your concern, Sebastian. My Sylvia is in a better place now, and all I can do left in her memory is to bring the culprit to justice."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I see. Do you have any leads to who might be responsible?"

A sly smirk made its way on the blue-eyed man's lips as he glanced at Nicholas, who also smiles mischievously. "Yes," he said, turning his attention back to Sebastian. "That is why we returned to England. I have contacts who suspect that the killer is traveling here."

"How alarming." Said Sebastian, though it sounded like his voice had feign surprise. He let out a small but sly smile. "I would love to assist you on your investigation, Sir Roderick, but I have my own _demons_ to tame."

The devilish smile on Nicholas face seemed to widen, although both knights did not notice it.

Sir Corwell leaned back on his chair. "Yes, so I've heard." He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and entwined his fingers together, raising them so he could rest his chin under it. His look seemed intense. "You are still on the hunt for your captors."

Leaning back on his own chair, Sebastian nods, his face becoming serious. "I will not rest until those men are found and rid off the face of the earth."

The other knight smirked. "The search for justice: It seems that is what we have in common, Sebastian. That is also why we choose to become His Majesty's knights in the first place"

"_You may be right there, Roderick. However, justice and vengeance are still two different things, and I prefer the latter. Its way easier than any fool with authority like you could ever accomplish." _The dark-haired knight thought darkly. Just the thought of tearing apart his captors the same way they almost did to him made his fingers shudder in morbid anticipation.

Just then, the door to the room creaked open, and the faint sound of footsteps calmed the man's nerves.

"I have brought tea and scones." Sebastian turned to the soft feminine voice and smiled sweetly. The pale-blonde maid returns a soft smile to her master before stepping forward to place the tray on the table that stood between the two knights. Like before, she tips the teapot over the cups to pour in warm liquid. After finishing her work, she steps back and stood behind her master, hands clasps over her apron and eyes closed solemnly.

Sir Corwell looked up at the female and eyed her from head to toe. She was beautiful for an ordinary servant, with an elegant frame, alabaster skin, and luscious pale-gold curls. When she opened her eyes, he was enticed by her deep purple irises. She looked perfect. _"Too perfect."_ He thought to himself, his eyes suddenly glancing at his assistant, before returning to acknowledge the maid.

"And who might this be?" he said to Sebastian, although his eyes were still staring at the blonde.

Sebastian didn't like the way his colleague was eyeing his maid, but pushed the thought back and force a smile on his face as he glanced up at her.

The purple-eyed curtsied. "My name is Viessa Heatherworth, Sir, the new house maid."

"Oh?" Corwell said, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to his fellow knight. "Whatever happened to the _old_ house maid, Sebastian? Has her grumpiness annoyed you already?"

The mahogany-eyed man laughs lightly. The previous house maid, who had also served as his tutor, has been serving him since he was young. "More or less. She retired a year ago. She couldn't do much with an aching back anyway."

Sir Corwell gave out a hearty laugh. "Well, I was not expecting you to hire someone so young…and quite the beauty actually," He said, his gaze returning to the maid, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you could be a servant. You look more fitting as a Lady of nobility."

Viessa smiled a bit sheepishly, and then gave a light bow. "I'm very flattered, Sir. But I do not desire anything more than to serve my Master."

Sir Corwell raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I see. Then you must be quite efficient as to be able to serve someone as tenacious as Sebastian here." This he ended with another hearty laugh.

Sebastian chuckled, a bit darkly, while glancing up at the female by his side. "Yes…she is _deadly_ efficient."

Sir Corwell took a sip of his tea after his laughter died, and then turned his attention back to his friend. "So, I heard your cousin just became an earl."

Sebastian tilted his head in thought, searching through his mind who Corwell was talking about, until he finally recalls. "Ah yes… Christopher. Well, the _Phantomhive_ family has been serving His Majesty for such a long time now; I suppose he deserves such an honor." He said, and then sipped his tea.

At this point on, the two knights continued to converse casually. The maid and the man dressed in black, however, have been eyeing each other to the point of drowning out the voices of their masters. Both of them were wearing sly smiles on their lips.

"Viessa," she broke her gaze from Nicholas to stare down at Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"You are dismissed. You may resume to your previous duties."

She gave bowed with a hand pressed to her chest. "Of course, Master," And then bowed to Sir Corwell. Before turning back, she glances at the crimson-eyed man, her eyes momentarily flashing red.

The smirk on Nicholas face twitched.

"Ah, Nicholas," said Sir Corwell, turning back at his silent companion. "Would you check on the horses? Especially Sprinter, his reigns seemed lose while I was riding him. We don't want any accidents to happen when we're off for home later."

Nicholas smiled and mimicked Viessa's bow. "Yes, my Lord."

As soon as his assistant clad in black left the room and was out of ear shot. Sir Corwell turned back to his companion. Sebastian noticed the seriousness in his eyes, even while he was smiling at him.

"Sebastian, I've been meaning to tell you something."

The man in question tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Corwell was hesitant for a moment, looking down at his lap, before raising his head again with the same look on his face. "I'm very grateful I was able to befriend someone like you."

Sebastian blinked in confusion. "Hmm…Why do you sound like you're going to suddenly disappear from the face of the earth?"

The brunette knight suddenly pursed his lips, his smile slowly becoming a toothy grin, until eventually he burst out laughing. The mahogany-eyed man's confusion only grew more. He sighs as the laughing man in front of him held on to his stomach in the velocity of his laughter.

"_This man is making me feel stupid." _Sebastian thought, _"Makes me wonder why I even bothered befriending him in the first place."_

''''''''''''''''''''

"I was not expecting you to be contracted to an acquaintance of my master." Come his smooth baritone voice. Viessa smiles as she puts down the basket of freshly picked lilies before turning her attention to him.

"Nicholas Hariot, right?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

The dark-haired man nodded, then said, "Viessa Heatherworth, am I correct?"

She giggled and nodded, before bending back down to pick up the basket. She walked towards a different flower bed, where pale-purple lilies with yellow-brown strips running across each petal grew. Viessa picks one, lifts it to her nose to take in the scent, before gently placing it in the wicker basket along with the white and orange spider lilies.

She heard his footsteps come closer, and feeling no threat, she allowed him to stand by her side.

"It's been awhile." she said, still kneeling on the grass picking flowers.

Nicholas stared up the blue afternoon sky, his mind calculating the years. "Hmm…yes, it has." Then he looked down at her and smirked. "I like this look better." He suddenly said.

Viessa looked up at him and released a light chuckle. "Oh? Didn't you like my last face?"

The male shifted his weight to the other foot. "Ginger hair and freckles did not suit you, _demoness_." This made the blonde laugh out loud.

She stood up and turned to him, the smile on her face growing. "And you're still monotonous as ever."

Nicholas raised a dark brow. Viessa approaches him and lifts a gloved hand. She ran her fingers on the hem of the collar of his black coat. "Still wearing all black like the crow you are, _demon_."

He steps back, flashing her a glare for touching him. She merely giggles at his reaction and then walks by him. She steps into the patio where her master spent his mornings. Taking an empty vase from the round table, she sat herself on the chair and began arranging the lilies. Nicholas made his way towards her and opt to stand by the arch way that lead from the patio to the garden, watching intently as she expertly organize the white, purple, and orange flowers into the wide neck of the vase.

"Do you need anything, Nicholas?" he heard her say after a long moment of silence. She was already done with the flower arrangements and had centered the vase on the round table.

The male demon shuts his eyes and then opens them again. Strays of sunlight beaming into the patio made his crimson eyes blaze. "Yes. I was hoping if you could lead me to the stables. My master ordered me to check on our horses."

Viessa tilted her head, a playful smile still on her damned but pretty features. "Surely you are capable of locating it yourself."

Nicholas smirked. "Of course I can. But as the maid of the Michaelis house, is it not your duty to guide your guest around the area?"

The female demon giggled playfully. "I never did consider other demons in my master's humble abode to be known as guests." She said, then stood up and walked pass him and out of the patio, "But, since you are an old acquaintance, I suppose I could accompany you. Besides, I want to hear whatever happened in the course of your boring life, for old time's sake."

"Me? An _acquaintance? _How flattering." He said sarcastically as he followed the pale-blonde demoness towards the stables.

"Would you rather I call you my enemy?"

"Aren't you?"

Viessa turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled.

When they reached the stables, Nicholas walked ahead of her and arrived at the pen holding Sprinter, the brown horse belonging to his master. The large animal huffed as he ran his gloved hand on its snout. He then turned his attention to the reigns which hung next to the animals head, and began to inspect for any damage.

The purple-eyed female watched him as she entered the stable. She heard a horse grunting beside her and she turns to it. The black stallion, that she recognized was the horse Nicholas rode, plopped its head out of its pen, its black nose nudging her shoulder. Viessa turns to the animal and raised her hand to caress its long black mane.

Nicholas, noticing the calm reaction of his horse with the female demon, stares at the scene in front of him. "Hmmm…" he hummed, and Viessa turns to him. The ruby-eyed demon approaches them and also began caressing the ebony fur of the horse. "That's strange; he normally isn't this relaxed to anyone else except me."

Viessa beamed him a playful smile. "He must like my face too."

The male demon merely rolls his eyes.

"So," she began, turning to face him, "care to tell me the details of your new contract?"

Nicholas smoothen his horse's mane one last time before returning to where the brown horse. He adjusted the reigns some more, finally finding the loose part his master had been talking about.

"Normally, I wouldn't share such information to other demons," he told her while he fixes the ropes. A smirk formed in his lips, "But since we are _acquaintances, _I'm sure no harm can be done with a little sharing."

He pulls on the leather ropes tightly to check if it was fixed well. Satisfied with his work, he turns to her. "My master summoned me to exact revenge on the person responsible for his wife's murder. It's a very meager covenant, and his soul isn't the kind I'd normally want to savor, but it's fine enough." He fixes his black gloves for a moment, and gave a throaty chuckle. "I find my master funny."

"Why is that?" she said, her hand trailing up the black stallion's velvet-like fur again.

"He always prefers the word 'justice' rather than 'revenge'. I assume it's because of his duty as a knight. Still, I think you know fully well that the two terms carry different meanings."

"Well, what if it really is more about justice?"

Nicholas raised a questioning brow at her.

Viessa turns to him, a small smile gracing her damn face. "The man wants to find the murderer of his beloved, for the purpose of making sure her untimely death was not in vain. He did not call you for personal gain; he called you for his wife. Humans with a vengeful purpose are those who do not mind others around them, whether they are died or alive. They want revenge to satisfy their souls, not for the souls of others. Revenge is a selfish act. Justice is selfless."

There was a scowl on Nicholas face at her little speech. He sighs. "You always did think like a human...and that witty little mouth of yours is always prepared to discourage me."

She let out a heartfelt laugh. "I am, like you once said, _'the deviant of the deviants'_."

"Hmmm…yes, you are." He mumbled as he leaned on a wooden pillar that supported the frame of the stable house. "What about you? Your contract, I mean."

Viessa raised her head appearing thoughtful. She tapped a finger to her chin. "Hmm…let's see…It's the typical kidnapped and torture scenario."

"I see. Although, I have to admit, despite the knowledge of having to give up his soul to a demon, he seems to enjoy living his life." His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion, "Or did you not inform him the exact details of your contract with him."

The pale-blonde smiles, "Oh, he knows. He knows everything." She turns her head to look at the manor from a distance, her eyes and smile softening. "Master is just known for his positive outlook and personality, despite the glowing embers of revenge inside him. He is a very kind human, who looks at everyone equally. He tends to be merciful to those he despises, and unless they don't give a good enough reason that is worthy of his mercy, then that's the only time he can be dangerous. You see, my master has quite a morbid imagination, he usually tends to order me what method I should use to kill his enemies. I suppose this stemmed out from his many days in a torture chamber, having to see all forms of grisly devices and ghastly procedures to make one bleed and die with his very eyes." Viessa licked her lips at the fond memory of her master ordering her to slowly peel off the face of one man involved in his kidnappings.

She could sense the male demon frown behind her. "You have such bad taste, Viessa." This made the female demon chuckle.

Soon the sky began to have an orange hue. The pale-blonde reached into her apron and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Oh dear, I must return to the manor." She flips the watch close and turns to the male demon. "If you do not mind, please inform the masters that dinner will be ready by seven."

Nicholas stood straighter and adjusted the collar of his black uniform. He flashed his eyes open, his ruby-orbs gleaming, and he smiles. And again, Viessa noticed how much he had such an uncanny resemblance to her master. "Of course." She heard him say.

"It was nice having this conversation with you. We should spend more times like this." She said, her voice teasing, like she never meant what she said.

"I'd rather shove a sword down that brassy mouth of yours."

"Good luck with that."

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian retired to his room as soon as Sir Corwell and Nicholas left the estate. Dress in his white shirt and loose trousers, he sat on his bed, his back resting on the headboard. He was re-reading the paperwork he had finished early on. He raised a hand to adjust the spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." He said plainly, his eyes still focused on the paper.

The door opened and Viessa stepped in, pushing a tea cart into the room. Sebastian turns his attention to his maid and noticed a vase with his favorite lilies arrange beautifully on the cart. Viessa smiles as she wheeled the cart next to the bed. She picked up the vase and placed it on the nightstand by the bed. Sebastian watches her with a smile.

"I brought warm milk with honey. After a long day, I'm sure master would require something relaxing to help him sleep." She said, handling him the tea cup.

Sebastian puts down the paper on his lap and took the cup with its saucer, their fingers brushing. "Thank you, dear." As he drank, Viessa bundled up his paperwork neatly and placed it on the nearby desk.

"Sir Corwell is quite the character." He heard her say while she fixes the scattered quills and other materials on the table.

Sebastian puts down the now empty tea cup on his lap and leaned his head on the headboard, "Yes, he is. Always the ladies man."

She giggled. She remembered her master's annoyed expression when Sir Corwell was eyeing her.

She heard her master hum in thought, and she turned towards him to take the empty cup away.

"That man…" he mumbled.

Viessa blinked. "Master?"

Sebastian turned to her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "That man, Nicholas Hariot. He is a mysterious one."

The female demoness chuckled lowly. "Yes, he is quite an _enigma_."

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian turned to her with a stern look on his face. "Did you do what I told you, Viessa?"

She nodded, pulling out some paper from her apron. A while ago, after dinner, her master had ordered her to obtain information regarding the murder of Lady Sylvia Corwell. Obtaining the notes had a degree of difficulty, as it had brought her all the way to Germany just to pick up the reports. After reading him what was written on the report, she glance up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Do you think those responsible for my kidnapping may have anything to do with Lady Corwell's death?" said the young knight.

Viessa scans the notes again for any form of connection between the cases. Finding no concrete connection, she shakes her head. "I don't think so, master. I suspect that only one or two people was involved in the murder, and that it only happened in Germany, while the series of kidnappings that involved you all happened in London. Also, according to the autopsy report, the Lady Corwell died immediately by a slice to the throat, she was never tortured."

A frowned formed on Sebastian's features. "I see."

The smile on her face slowly fades. "If it pleases you, I will look out for information regarding your captors this minute."

Sebastian halted her by raising a hand. "No, there's no need to do that immediately. The evidence will eventually show itself soon enough." He slowly put down his hand and smiles at her. "You've done well today with tending to our guests."

Viessa smiles back and gave a light bow. "Thank you, Master."

Sebastian slowly lay back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Thinking his master would want to rest now, Viessa bowed lightly once again and was about to turn and leave.

"Viessa," she heard him say, and she spun her heels to turn to him. "Stay here tonight. That's an order."

The pale-blonde smiles and walks back to the bed. She kneels on the floor so that her head was in level with his. From the dimly lit room, Viessa could see that the first few buttons of his shirt had come undone, revealing a purple pentagram resting at the man's chest, right below the hollow of the base of his neck. It gleamed brightly in the darkness.

Sebastian raised a hand to rest on her cheek, and she leaned against the warm touch.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Master is so kind."

"Promise me you will not leave my side tonight." His eyes began to flutter close as sleep slowly overwhelmed him.

Viessa raised her left hand, ungloved to reveal a similar purple pentagram gleaming eerily on the back of her palm, and pressed on her master's hand caressing her cheeks, and whispered, "Yes, Master."

Sebastian has fallen asleep after she said those words.

Her purple eyes flashed into an unnatural red that glow with a web of fuchsia, her pupils narrowed into cat-like slits. She continued to smile at her master, who she grew to love through the years under his service.

"I will always be by your side, tonight and until the end."

Outside, a lone figure stood at a branch of the trees, his features shadowed by a dark fur-lined hood. The only thing the moonlight reflected is a pair of dazzling topaz irises which were focused on the window where the demoness stayed with her beloved master.

''''''''''''''''''''

A month later, Sir Sebastian received a letter; the seal on the wax indicated the coat of arms of the Corwell family.

Viessa noticed his eyebrows furrow as he read and re-read the letter over and over. There was a look of disbelief in his features. Eventually, his grip on the letter slackened, and the folded paper fell on the piles of paperwork on his desk. He leaned back in his seat, glaring at the letter.

"Master?" she voiced out, sensing a disturbance within the man.

The dark-haired knight stood from his seat and turned to face out the window, his hands clasps behind his back.

"Sir Roderick Corwell is dead." He kept his voice firm and indifferent as he spoke.

Viessa narrowed her eyes and smiled devilishly behind her master. It seemed her dear acquaintance just finished his meal.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Dun dun dooon! And that's the end of the first extra! Which means I have to get started working on Chapter XV of the continuing story line. The next Extra will be unannounced and will be randomly posted in between chapters, so I hope you anticipate it!_

_I'm still up for request to draw scenes and I'm still willing to answer any questions via review or PM._

_Review, Review, Review everybody (the goal for a hundred reviews is ON)!_

_Thanks for making it this far! Until next time, pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 11-25-2012

_*Oh! 30 days before Christmas! Ho ho ho!*_


	16. XV: The Fallen, Missed

_**AT LONG LAST!**_

_I have updated! How long has it been since I last posted the last chapter? Five weeks! Damn! So very, VERY sorry for the long delay. As I have explained before, I AM VERY BUSY. After that Leadership camp that I attended (and enjoyed quite much), school stuff came up, followed by mother-effing exams, and the ongoing preparations of the university's Christmas festival. So yeah, life's been hellish these past few weeks. Surely you understand._

_So as not to put your wait in vain, this chapter is the newest longest chapter I've ever written so far, taking over the previous title holder, Chapter 13, with more than 8,500 words. BOOM! Also, many spoilers ahead, although only with a few hints and details. This chapter thus begins the Season 2 Arc of my story._

_Oh, I hope you all enjoyed the first extra, "A Fallen's Tale" last time. Very big thanks to the reviewers and readers! You guys are all so awesome!_

_I suppose I should lessen my rantings so you may begin reading this long awaited chapter. Enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XV**

''''''''''''''''''''

The sound of crashing and a blood-curdling scream reverberated through the walls of the Trancy mansion.

Darkness surrounded them. A blond boy, overwhelmed with fear, kneeled on the carpeted floor, panting. A black clad butler stared ahead, his golden eyes blaring and eyeing the presence of blood red rubies standing by.

"I-it's dark…" whimpered the boy, "I'm s-scared, Claude."

The golden-eyed demon shifted his intense gaze from the other being to look down at his panicking master, then in a deep and commanding tone, called out for light. Almost immediately the candelabras all over the hall came to life, followed by four other beings entering with lights in their hands. The grand hall was finally lighten up, the candles' flame reflecting on the golden walls enough to give witness to the scene before them of what was once a grandiose chandelier that hung above, now a rubble of broken crystal glass scattered on the floor.

Another piercing sound of shattering glass and all eyes flashed upwards. A dark figure carrying a large object disappeared through the broken window; a smirk was the last thing Claude saw before the red-eyed demon sped into the surrounding woods.

"Hurry up! Chase after him!" Commanded the Young Count Trancy, and though the other demons attempted to catch up, they know well already that the intruder has ran far enough to become undetectable.

And so, Sebastian Michaelis, with his ever arrogant smirk still wide on his lips, leaped through the dark and foggy forest after having successfully retrieved the object containing his master's soul.

He takes one last leap from a tree and lands on the gravel. His inhuman speed taking over and he sprinted away, his right hand carrying the trunk containing his young master without much effort. His senses remained perked even at his distance, so it wasn't long until he realized that he felt eyes on him.

The Phantomhive butler halted, his heels breaking his run. His stance was still but alert, and did not make a single move. By the time the dust that scattered in his feet dispersed, he turned his head slowly to the side.

He expected to see pale-blonde curls, a pair of amethysts orbs staring back at him, and a wide, congratulatory smirk beaming at him, instead he is face to face with a woman with emerald eyes staring intensively at him. Sebastian narrowed his brows.

The brunette female stepped out from her hidden spot, a small smile gracing her features. "Well done," she said plainly, "You have successfully got hold of your master again. You're quite amazing to have been able to do so even under the watchful eyes of five demons. I underestimated you, Crow." She gave a quick but light applaud, slapping her two gloved hands together.

Sebastian raised a dark brow, "And you are?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly and tilted her head to one side, "Oh, please excuse me for being so rude. Let me introduce myself," she gave a quick curtsy before planting her hands on her hips, "I had as many names as you had, but I prefer that you call me Lucilla. Lucilla Landis."

The familiar name rang on Sebastian's head and his eyes widened, but he returned to his serious gaze almost immediately, "You're the Deadly Nightshade."

"I w_as_ the Deadly Nightshade."

"You're a Fallen Demon."

Despite wondering how he learned about their existence, Lucilla set the thought aside and nodded with a grin, "Established, 1391!" she said pleasantly and followed the phrase with a short giggle. "Anyway, I don't have much time to chit chat with you too long, or my so-called _superior…_" the last word she uttered with her fingers curling above her head to express quotations, "…would bombard me with questions on my dallying about. So I'll make this short."

Sebastian turned to her fully with an eyebrow still up. Lucilla's expression suddenly turned from playful to serious.

"You're master will not be the same."

Ruby eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

The auburn-haired fallen one crossed her arms over her chest, "Soul extraction is a hazardous ritual, and it becomes even more perilous after having that soul transferred into a non-living object. I don't know what kind of complications would come up when you return the soul into your master's body, but there is no doubt that the damage would be severe. So you best be on your full alert, for his soul will become fragile. That Spider may be weaker but he is no less wiser, he might just ruin the boy again before you even had the chance to blink."

Sebastian stared at the female, her words sinking in. Then he released a cocky smile, his grip on the trunk's handle tightening. "Then I shall blink no more."

This made Lucilla rolled her eyes. _"He sounds so much like Viessa – Always so full of themselves."_ she thought to herself as she made a move to turn away. "Very well then. I'll be taking my leave –"

"Just a moment."

Lucilla paused. She slowly turned her head to look at him through her shoulder, an eyebrow cocked.

"Your fellow fallen one, Viessa Heatherworth, she is supposed to be _my_ sentry. Where is she?" Sebastian said, giving much emphasis on the 'my', stressing it in a way like it was so important.

The fact that Sebastian knows about Viessa made Lucilla turn back to face him fully with a look of surprise. But now realizing it, she caught a whiff of Viessa's scent mingling with Sebastian's, and so she assumed that the blonde had probably decided to get closer to her assigned demon for the benefit of informing him the true length of the situation. Besides, it would have been impossible for him to know where the ring was hidden had Viessa not decide to interfere.

Sebastian's question lingered in her mind. Now that he mentioned it, she never did saw or even sense Viessa's aura around the Trancy grounds, or even now at the forest. She creased her eyes in confusion.

"You know, I'm not even sure myself." She said in a low but audible tone, her mind still wondering. Lucilla then snapped her head up at him again with her expression back to attentive. "Never mind for now, what's important is you've done your part. Now go. You're still on Trancy lands, they could still catch up with you."

For a moment, Sebastian looked pensive and Lucilla detected a sense of disappointment in his aura but she quickly wavered the thought away when the male demon raised his head to her and nodded. He turned without glancing back, and then ran off in a fast demonic speed. Lucilla watched him disappear through a cloud of dust and sand left behind in his dash, before she, too, turned to the shadows and dissipated.

By the time the sun was about to rise, Sebastian was far away from where he met Lucilla. He stepped into a grassy clearing, the green blades still wet from the morning dew. Bluebells, still not in their full bloom, surrounded the area. The demon butler settles the trunk down and unlatches it. He carefully pulled out the frail body of Ciel Phantomhive and smilef as he settled the lithe boy into a sitting position. With his gloved hand he smoothens out the tangles of the boy's navy blue hair, before reaching into his coat pocket to pull out the stolen tin tea box. He lifts the lid off and reached into the dried tea leaves, pulling out the blue diamond ring. It gleamed brilliantly as soon as he settled it on his master's thumb.

"Well then, Young Master," he whispered. A sinister smile widened on his face as he was unable to contain his excitement. "It's time to awaken."

Seconds after those words were spoken, Ciel's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. The purple contract mark in his right eye gleamed eerily as he looked up at the tall male, and at that moment, when blood-red eyes caught sight of the tainted orb, Sebastian was immediately connected with his master again, and what he felt was not pleasant.

The shock he was feeling now was as similar as when he realized his meal was devoid of a soul, only this time, it's not the soul that's missing…

…the essence…The very flavor that Sebastian worked so hard to cultivate for almost two years – the boy's memories, his master's memories of revenge – are _gone_.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. The situation has truly gone out of hand now. At the moment, he didn't know what to do. He is at a lost. Just where is Viessa when he needed her?

''''''''''''''''''''

"Was he able to retrieve the ring?" Said Gabriel, after hopping up the hill that served as Lucilla's post. The green-eyed fallen demoness turned to look at him over her shoulder and nodded. Gabriel walked closer to stand next to Lucilla and watched the sun rise over the rooftop of the Trancy manor. "Did you inform him about the complications?" he asked again.

Lucilla nodded while she checked the movements going about inside the mansion, and then turned to him with a pensive look on her face. "It seems that the Crow knows about us." She suddenly added.

Gabriel turns to her, "So Viessa did show herself to him. I suppose it was for the best."

He heard the female hum in thought, staring down at her feet, before looking up at him again. "Speaking of Viessa, she wasn't around during the whole event."

The topaz-eyed male raised a brow, his eyes widened in sudden surprise. In the years when Viessa began her duty as a fallen demon, she never failed to leave her post, especially in the most interesting of situations. "That's odd. Are you sure about that? You did not see or sense her at all?"

"I haven't even thought about her during the whole heist. It was Michaelis who reminded me. It seemed he was looking for her as well."

Gabriel coiled a finger under his chin in thought. He had been nearby when the Crow infiltrated the manor, yet even with his strong senses, the only beings he was able to detect were Lucilla's, Sebastian's, and the five Trancy demons.

"Gabriel," he heard the female say, her voice clearly show growing concern. "You think something happened to her?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together. Gabriel is a witness to Viessa's greatness and knows that the demoness could save herself in whatever problem she falls into. But still, he could not stop himself from worrying about the younger demoness. Despite her power she was weak inside, a quality that stemmed from her disastrous love with her human master. But who could do something to her? Fallen Demons are rarely known, and the three of them are proclaimed dead in hell. They no longer have any enemies.

The two beings jumped in sudden alert at the sound of leaves rustling behind them. For them to be unable to detect a presence approaching them from behind meant something – or someone – strong and dangerous detected them instead. Both fallen demons stood still after turning to the shadows behind them, their stance firm and eyes narrowed in vigilance. In the midst of the situation, Lucilla reached into her sleeves and pulled out a silver-chained whip. She uncoiled it before stretching it out on her hands in preparation.

Gabriel's eyes seemed to gleam an eerie orange as he stared intently at the rustling bushes. In a deep and commanding tone, he called out, "Show yourself!"

The rustling became louder, and soon enough a girlish giggle was heard. A gloved hand popped out from between the greens and pushed the messy branches aside. "My, my…" came a familiar voice, and Lucilla's grip on the whip immediately slackened. A tuft of pale blonde passed through the bushes and a sigh of relief escaped from the brunette's lips.

"…Did I scare you?" Came Viessa's cheery voice. She chuckled as she stepped out from the tall vegetations and walked closer to her two companions.

Lucilla beamed a smile. "_Essie!_ Where have you been?"

Viessa smile widened upon hearing the childish nickname. She halted a few feet in front of them with hands clasps behind her. "I'm sorry for the delay, something…" Gabriel notice her eyes suddenly darken, "…_came up_ before hand."

The other female seemed to be oblivious to the sudden change in the purple-eyed fallen one's expression, and continued to shower the younger with questions. "Eh? Did something happen to you? Just where were you all this time? Did that Crow did anything to hurt you? Just say it and I'll have him slaughtered like a chicken!"

Viessa laughed at her fellow fallen one's antics. Gabriel watched her with a wary gaze, his orange orbs observing her from head to toe. Though his body had relax at the sight of his colleague to be well, he still couldn't get the feeling of something off from his mind.

The purple-eyed fallen demon, finally noticing the suspicious look the male was giving her, turned to Gabriel and tilted her head to one side, a smile gracing her perfect features. "What's wrong, Gabriel? You don't look happy to see me."

Both females had now turned to him. Gabriel stared at Viessa's signature amethysts irises, as if trying to seep himself into her mind, but then he looked away to instead stare back at the manor from afar. He cleared his throat, before glancing back at her quickly. "It's good to know you are all right, Viessa," he said in a low tone. He saw her give him a playful smile, before he averted his gaze back at the figures running about within the manor.

His brow furrowed in trepidation.

_Something's_ not right…not all right _at all_.

''''''''''''''''''''

Prince Soma eyes widened at Sebastian's words. He steps towards him, the action caused his side to crash with the tray of still warm curry bread and it feel on the snow covered cobble stone street with a crash.

"Is that really true?" the teenage royal cried, taking one more step closer to the black-clad Phantomhive butler. "Ciel…Ciel lost his memories!?"

Sebastian maintained his neutral but dead-serious expression. Both Indians stood still in a silent shock, until the young prince's shoulders began to quiver, but not from the cold. His golden eyes began to turn glassy and a whole range of emotions spread on his features. Soma raised his hands up and coiled his fingers on the lapels of Sebastian's black trench coat. His mouth opens and closes in an attempt to say something but the words fail to leave his lips. He was only able to mutter a broken "Why?" and shuck the dark-haired butler's shoulders. He looked up at those blood-red irises, and notice that the firm expression did not change. Immediately, Soma's hands slackened and slipped down to his sides.

The teenager had his eyes cast down on the snow. Beside him, his ever present khansama, Agni, averted his eyes from his prince and back at the butler, his look equally firm, as if politely asking for some sort of explanation.

Sebastian shuts his eyes for a short moment, in an attempt to look mournful, and then flashed open the ruby orbs again. His ever polite manner of speaking had dark undertones in it. "It would be for the best if you refrain from trying to see the young master for a while, as to prevent his suffering. However, if the situation will eventually lead to your meeting, I advise that you do not speak of the past. To say it simply, pretend as if nothing happened, just until his memories return." He glances at the prince, who still had his head down in disbelief, before turning to Agni. "I apologize that I've informed you of this just now."

The tall, silver-haired Indian stepped closer to stand beside his master. He rests his hand on the prince's shoulder soothingly while he continued to lock eyes with the Sebastian. "We understand. We wish Master Ciel well."

The demon nodded. "Very well. I'll be on my way. Excuse me." As he turned and walked away, he heard the price call out, but no longer bothered what he said. He walked aimlessly down the slightly empty streets of East London. Now far off from where he previously was, Sebastian halted and looked up to see a view of the Big Ben, the hands reading nine fifteen, on a background of a nighttime sky while light snow dance down from above.

Sebastian raised his black-gloved hand to catch a snowflake. The intricate snow crystal landed on his index finger and did not melt, for there is no warmth to help it melt. In anyone else, a human most specifically, the snowflake would have turned to a cool drop of water almost as soon as it touched skin. In anyone else, it would have melted.

_She _was strangely warm. Would the snow melt on _her_ hands too?

The male pinches the snowflake gently, eventually breaking the fragile crystal. His thumb lingered on his index finger for a while, slowly rubbing the fabric of his glove. He looks down at his palm with half-lidded eyes, and imagined another hand, just a little bit smaller than his, resting over his palm, radiating a warmth that could seep through the linen of their gloves.

He shuts his eyes, pushing the images from his mind away. His open hand fisted and falls to his side. He had more important matters to do than stand on the snowy street and think about her. _"That liar," _he thought as he began to walk off, making his way to where he heard Tanaka temporarily resided.

However, the images of her did not leave.

Five days later.

Ciel Phantomhive, now finally awake but unaware of the events that unfolded within the last two years, was re-reading his prepared speech to be recited later for the opening of the new flood gate, his supposedly "first" project as the new Earl to the Phantomhive house, when a crashing sound was heard down the hall.

Normally, the young Earl was never curious, as the fault would have been easily pointed out to the clumsy maid or maybe even the overly strong gardener. But a strange feeling in the pits of his stomach prompt him to step out of his study and rush towards the next corner of the corridor.

No doubt, the maid, May Rin, was there, and even Finnian and Bardroy was present. But the scenario was different. The usual scenario would have shown the spectacle-wearing maid on her knees, her shoulder trembling at the sight of something broken scattered on the floor, and the two blonds would be surrounding her, helping her clean up the mess at the same time comfort her.

No. It was all _different_.

At the moment, the three were on a standstill, pausing from what they had been doing. The gardener and the cook, who had been carrying empty picnic baskets to take to the kitchen for packing, halted from taking another step. The maid, who had been previously wiping the glass of a window, stopped. All heads were pointed to one direction, to which the boy followed.

On the floor by a table, shattered pieces of what was once a vase was spread out on the carpet, which had a spot of darker shade due to the water. Roses also scattered about, the white petals mingling with the ivory-colored shards.

Standing by the mess was Sebastian.

The way his hands hung mid-air indicated that he had been holding the vase before it met its fate on the carpet.

Everyone's mouth hung in disbelief, for the almost always perfect butler just made a mistake.

It took a while before anyone moved, and then Ciel cleared his throat. Immediately all eyes, except Sebastian's, met his one blue orb.

"What happened?" he said in a demanding voice, of which but had a mix of surprise and confusion in his tone. He was clearly addressing his demon butler.

Sebastian slowly turned to his direction. A wide but fake smile was on his face as he presses a hand to his chest before giving a bow, quite lower than usual. "Forgive me, My Lord. It seemed my hand slipped." It was no lie. He never lies. _Unlike her._

Ciel raised a blue-black brow and glared suspiciously at the crimson-eyed butler. "Your hand…_slipped_?"

A nod.

The boy still eyed him, but then released a sigh, at the same time mumbling "strange" ever so softly. He raised his head back at him, his eyes looking down at the mess then back at the butler again. "Clean it up."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel turned to the others before heading back to his study. "Get back to work, you three." And immediately after those words, the others came back to life and began continuing their duties, though they spared a quick concerned glance at Sebastian but had to look away when the demon sent them a glare werein his eyes seemed to blaze.

Sebastian bent down on one knee, and picked up a broken shared. "May Rin," he said in a firm tone, making the bashful girl jump. She turned around, her fingers gripping on the slightly damp wash cloth. "Y-yes?" she quivered with a blush.

He examined the broken glass, not sparing the girl one look. "Get me the broom and a pan, if you don't mind."

May Rin, still quivering, agreed and immediately left the hall. Once she was out of site, Sebastian drop the shard making it break into tinier pieces. He stares at the roses and picks one up by the thorny part of the stem.

"_The rose's meaning has long been disregarded. They are overvalued to a point because they are always regarded for their beauty, and almost never for their thorns."_

There it goes again. That voice. That brassy voice coming from a witty mouth – Viessa's voice. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. Had she not pop into his mind, then no accidents would have occurred. He was just about to set the flower vase on the table, when, while staring at the white rose petals, her voice saying how roses are overrated was heard, It seemed so real that it sounded like it was whispered directly on his ear. It seemed that even if he blocked her face from his mind, her voice would always make its way out.

He did not understand why the lack of her presence was affecting him so much. As if the situation with his master wasn't complicated enough, she had to suddenly leave while her face and voice stuck around and distracted him so much to the level that it was haunting. Sebastian was never this overly attached, and overly _worried,_ with anybody, unless they're his food.

It would have been stupid to say that he is not well aware that there has been a great change in their relationship. When before he would try to shoo her from his presence, would try to ignore her witty mouth, and would glare at her for every snarl insult she would make; now he went along with her playful teasing, perked his ears to listen to the casual conversations she would start, and even had the constant need to have her nearby. It was a change that would probably never happen between other demons.

Of course, he did not understand what really compels him to grow comfortably closer to the female fallen demon. They had a strange connection which he cannot find the exact term to label. They had been rivals at one point in time, but it seems it is no longer applicable considering their situation. Friendship was out of context as well, since the two had done far more things beyond what typical friends should do. Lovers? Hardly. Besides, such a word does not exist between demons. A milder, however more primal form of the word would probably suffice: _Mates_.

Sebastian mentally laughs at the thought. Being the mate of another demon requires some form of commitment, although in the demon world, demons aren't really much into fidelity. The proof of it is found in the hundreds of demon half-siblings and the rare human-demon hybrids he encountered in his lifetime.

But the fact does remain. How many times has he lain with Viessa exactly? They had spent only three nights since they arrived at the abandoned manor, and yet he already lost count. Demons had mates to satiate each other's lust and hunger, but then again, it was only Sebastian who had been selfishly digging into the pleasures, even if he did began that game with the promise of making her forget about the human she had loved and lost. The taste of her blood was the suitable replacement to the frustration of not having to eat the soul he has cultivated yet, also, her grief and melancholy radiated around her aura, boasting his energy somehow. Had she been human, he would have sucked her soul the very moment he kissed her.

But then, after the third or fourth time he slept with her, everything felt different. He had notice the way he held her was different. The way he touch her was different. From the way he talked to kissing her, there has been a change. The greed and lust for her body had lessened, and the hunger had deteriorated. He had been gentle before, but now he held her carefully, with the growing fear of shattering her frailness. It was strange, as he used to get disgusted every time she'd show to him how utterly weak she became. Now he would just look at her and suddenly wonder what he could possibly do to elevate her distress.

Ever since they returned to the newly renovated Phantomhive manor, Sebastian always lingered out the door to his room at the end of each day. His hand would grip on the handle but took a long while before he mustered enough will power to push the door open. Ever since then, his room had been empty. As barren and as plain as it was before Viessa began dallying around.

The dark haired demon made his way to the empty bed after locking his door. The room was dark, as he did not bother to light a lamp. He slipped off his black tail coat, and it fell unceremoniously on the bed side instead of being neatly hung on the coat rack. He kicked off his leather shoes before lifting his long legs up the bed. His head rested on the normally unused pillow as he ran his now gloveless fingers up his scalp, disheveling his ebony locks. He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, slightly covering an eye, as he stared straight at the dark ceiling.

For the first time after he returned his master back to the manor, he let all the suppressed images of her face to cloud his mind. He relish on the flashes of her smile - the smile he used to be so annoyed with. There were brief instances where he would see images of her crying after she would talk about her master, and then finally the memory of her satisfied smile as he held her during their silent waltz. All this things, these bits of memories and images that provoked a strange and unrecognizable emotion to stir within him, would have been enough to make a demon lose his mind.

In fact, Sebastian has already begun laughing. It sounded sinister, but it's not. There is no humor or amusement in such a laugh, but one that indicated that someone has just accepted an unfortunate truth. Sebastian hated liars, and he didn't want to hate himself, so there's no point in denying it anymore.

He…

…_misses_ her.

His laughter died down, a smirk the last remnant. It widened on his lips as he blocks his view of the ceiling with his wrist. "Damn it, Viessa," he mumbled, "What have you done to me?"

''''''''''''''''''''

Long, black-tinted nails swept aside the length of silver hair after the Undertaker set his hat off. Bright neon green eyes, with strange double irises, gleamed as he sat on a coffin across his new visitor. He crossed his legs, exposing a heavily buckled boot, and then rested his elbow on his knee while his sharp chin lay on his palm. A wide, slightly maniacal, smile was plastered on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, old chum?" the Undertaker said in a raspy tone, which was later followed by a quick and low chuckle.

Resting his back on the shelf holding dusty jars filled with various internal organs floating in formalin, Gabriel Winterson eyed a small vial of sparkling silver dust on top of a closed coffin next to a churn filled with bone shaped biscuits. The vial contained what was left of the remains of the latest victim of, what was dubbed as by the local authorities, a case of 'spontaneous human combustion'. Though the topaz-eyed fallen demon already know the truth about the case after Lucilla informed him of her investigation regarding the Spider demon's recent visit with a depressed wife of a wedding photographer.

Crossing his ankles together, Gabriel averted his gaze from the ashes to stare at the pair of yellow-green eyes that belonged to a Reaper. "I suppose you are well aware of what happened to the Earl of Phantomhive." He said in his ever serious monotone.

Still wearing the grin, the Undertaker nodded.

"And you also know about him losing his memories, am I correct?"

"That's what I heard." Said the retired Reaper, recalling the time when the earl's demon butler came into his shop to deliver the information, though he wasn't as much surprised about it.

The maroon-haired fallen one pull himself off the shelves to sit casually on another coffin across from the mortician, "Surely you know the reason why such a complication occurred? Please do explain it to me." Gabriel said in a polite but still commanding tone.

The Undertaker tapped his scarred cheek with the tip of the nail of his index finger, staring at the ex-demon's tantalizing gaze with an even wider grin on his lips. "Oh, I do," he said, before suddenly standing up and spreading his arms out wide. He chuckled pleasantly. "But only if you give me –"

"A good laugh? No. Sorry." Gabriel cut him off, giving the old Reaper a bored expression.

Undertaker pursed his pale lips and scratched his chin with a finger. He stood in a bewildered stance for a moment until he began grinning. No sooner later he held the base of his abdomen and began throwing his head back as he gave out a loud hearty laugh. Gabriel sweat dropped, but maintained his ever stoic impression.

Slowly, the Reaper's laughter died down and Gabriel cleared his throat. Undertaker fell back to sit on his coffin, still rubbing his stomach as he took shallow gasps after his hysterical cackle.

"He, he…just the fact that you know me so well is enough to send me to heaven!" Cried the Undertaker.

Gabriel merely blinked and cringed at the thought. "I highly doubt heaven would approve of that."

With one last quick giggle, the Undertaker wave his hand off before crossing his legs again, his expression now back to slight amusement.

"Anyway," the mortician began, and the fallen demon perked his ears attentively. Undertaker raised a finger over his face and smirked. "As you already know, souls are very fragile things. To extract a soul before the body's death will make the records jumble up. For instance…" Undertaker stood and walked over to a table of surgical materials. Gabriel followed him with his eyes. The silver-haired Reaper reached into an open box and obtained a smaller container. He returned back to his previous location and sat back on the coffin. With gentle fingers, he took the top of the container of and revealed to the topaz-eyed demon the contents. Gabriel leaned a bit closer, and raised an eyebrow upon seeing that it contained rolls of opaque thread. These were the silk catguts the mortician used to sew up the bodies of decapitated 'visitors'.

"…Let's say these are a human's cinematic record – the human soul." He said, "When we Reapers reap, the records are pulled out clean, so as not to render the soul's memories out of array. As such…" With his thumb and index finger, Undertaker held on to the tip of the thread and pulled lightly, making a neat, straight length. Gabriel's eyes followed the thin line, before the Reaper rolled it back into the small container. "…The only way for our kind to extract a soul is through the use of a death scythe. You demons do not posses such, so your method of extracting souls is very messy." He emphasized this by clawing his fingers down into the container, and as he pulled out, the strings tangle about on his fingers, creating various twists and knots. Gabriel narrows his eyes.

Undertaker examines the knots around his nails, wriggling his fingers and creating more tangles. "Of course, it doesn't really matter if the records are all kinked up when the soul will be eventually eaten, thus ultimately ending the human's life. However, what that demon did was merely ripping out the soul off the body minutes before its death date, and then had it place in an unanimated object. Technically, the soul is not dead, so there is no end. The record will continue to jumble up and create knots on different places. This will cause the blockade of memories."

Gabriel rested a coiled finger under his chin as he registered every word the Undertaker said. "How was he able to extract the soul? In my knowledge, demons of his rank can only extract the soul of the human who bear their mark. The Crow may have created a temporary breach in his contract with the Phantomhive boy when he lost his left arm, but still, the boy did not possess the Spider's seal. He couldn't have been able to do so without being stopped by us. So why were we unable to detect his scheme?"

Undertaker chuckled darkly. "You demons and your hogwash hierarchies do not ultimately eliminate the fact that you all are the same soul stealing vermin." The silver-haired death god detangled the thread around his fingers and drop the mesh up strings back into the container before settling it aside. "Think about it. If Mister Spider was so eager to obtain the Earl's soul, why would he manipulate his master into doing so?"

Gabriel, finally understanding, narrowed his brows in contempt. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So he could have a good reason to steal the soul without getting himself condemned."

Undertaker grinned. "Master's orders are _always_ absolute." He chimed the fact.

"It's the perfect loophole." Sighed the fallen demon.

A wave of silence followed after that. Gabriel's expression was contemplative as he reviewed everything the mortician informed him. He will have to pass on the information to Lucilla for her own personal knowledge. It wasn't his job to investigate the case, as he is not Faustus' sentry, however he highly doubt that the ever indifferent emerald-eyed fallen demoness knew of anyone who had a vast idea of soul extraction rituals. Demons knew very little about soul extraction except for when feeding. If there was someone who was well educated in the fact, that someone would have been a Reaper. Unfortunately, the relationship between the two different beings is not so fine and dandy.

Gabriel, however, has at least one Reaper to relay on. He has known the Undertaker even before the silver-haired death god retired to a life of a creepy coffin builder. He, though, was already a Fallen Demon when he met him. Their meeting was not plague with a one-on-one battle between the two rival beings, and instead, the Legendary Reaper immediately warmed-up to the non-threat demon. With the Reaper being someone who had a way in finding out anything and anyone at any given time or place, Gabriel initially requested the Undertaker's help in locating his younger brother, but after many years that passed, he had decided to tell him to stop the search of his full-sibling after an epiphany: He didn't want his brother to know what truly became of him. And so, he locates the reaper time to time for some bits of information regarding his job as a fallen demon.

Now having the information he needed, the ginger-haired male stood up from his seat and smoothened out the wrinkles of his black trench coat. "I've heard enough. I best be on my way." He said. The fur lining his hood bounced as he adjusted his collar. Then he held on to the base of his black left gloves and pulled down to firm it on his hand before turning to the door. "I appreciate the help, _Isaac_."

The Undertaker smirked and stood up as well after reaching out to grab the churn with his favorite bone biscuits. "Come by more often." He said with a light chuckle as he held on to one biscuit and then took a bite. He continued talking while chewing down on the pastry. "Bring your fellows along sometime; I'm sure that they'll enjoy eating my famous cookies." He ended this with a little laugh.

Despite himself, Gabriel gave a small smile. A mental image of his two female companions munching on a bone biscuit while seated on a coffin containing a corpse was enough to amuse him. Lucilla would probably question the ingredients; whether or not the mortician used milk instead of soya, the latter of which would probably cause her to regurgitate the cookie. Viessa on the other hand, would be chomping away without a care.

The smile immediately turned to a frown when recalling Viessa. He scrunched his nose slightly on the memory of a strange scent being emitted from the female when she came up to him this morning.

Giving the Undertaker one last nod, he approaches the door and reached for the handle. He gripped on the brass and turned, at the same time pulling the door back, and then paused with eyes slightly wide.

By the door outside, an ebony-haired male – a demon, he could tell by the scent and aura – stood in also a still pause, his gloved hand reaching for the door knob before it was pulled away from him when Gabriel opened the door himself. Crimson irises widened upon seeing the maroon-haired male.

Sebastian's brows furrowed as a wave of confusion set in his mind upon detecting the almost invisible aura being released from the mysterious man, and he had a hard time detecting whether the being was human or demon or anything else. Ruby eyes stared at Topaz orbs conscientiously.

Inside, the Undertaker watched the still scene and smirked wide. He let out a low, throaty chuckle as he reach for his hat and put it on, hiding his eyes with his bangs once again.

Gabriel finally blinked and then forced a small but casual smile to appear normal. Sebastian eyed the smile.

"Excuse me." He said politely with a light bow and stepped out the door, walking pass the Crow demon and the small one-eyed boy wearing a coat and top hat that stood behind his butler, to the live streets of east end London. As his steps led him further away from the mortician's shop, his smile faded.

Sebastian turned his head to glance at the form of the enigmatic man as his figure disappeared into the crowd of passersby. A dark bro was slightly raised as he pondered on the strange familiarity of the man.

"Sebastian." His thoughts were then turned back to the present when the firm voice of his young master called out. He gave the boy a quick small smile before stepping aside to let him pass through the door first.

Before stepping in himself, he eyes the streets again, no longer able to find the man's figure within the crowd. His narrow eyes relaxed as he released a quick sigh. His mind pushed back the thoughts he had when he saw the man and began planning another foolish joke to make the mortician fall in laughter in exchange for information about the strange spontaneous human combustion cases. Maybe Japanese stand-up comedy will do.

''''''''''''''''''''

Sitting on his study, Ciel re-read the letter he wrote for the Queen regarding the final investigation of the recent case. In his letter, he indicated that the suspect, Margeret Turner, driven insane by greed, committed suicide by burning herself with her own weapon after leading a mass arson. He did not indicate the woman's cry of a golden eyed man to have led her in committing the acts she did, or his questions regarding the "Queen's Spider". Time will come until he will be able to learn about such.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Ciel ordered in a firm voice.

Sebastian's form entered through the door, the glow of the candles reflecting on his alabaster skin as he made his way towards the desk. "You called, Young Master?"

Ciel folded the letter and quickly place it inside an envelope. He seals it with red wax and stamped it with the family crest, before handling it out for Sebastian to reach. "For Her Majesty."

The demon butler nodded, and then took the letter from the boy's hand. "The postman will arrive after dinner, My Lord. I shall have this delivered as soon as possible." He said with a low bow.

"Very well." nodded Ciel.

"If the Young Master requires nothing else of me, I shall be taking my leave to prepare for tonight's meal," Added Sebastian as he took a step back with arms straight at his sides.

Ciel, who had his chin rested on his knuckles while leaning his elbow on the table, straightened and interlock his fingers together on the edge of the desk. He looked up at the demon with one serious blue eye and a commanding expression. "Yes, there is one thing," he began. "Although your work is still impeccable, it does not alleviate the fact that I've noticed that you've been _distracted_ lately."

Sebastian's ruby eyes narrowed slightly. His young master noticed.

"Just what is bothering you lately? I can't have the Phantomhive butler continue to act this way." The young earl sounded more annoyed than concern.

The ebony-haired demon butler gave the boy his signature smirk, although despite the outward expression, inside Sebastian was pondering a good excuse to say to the boy without revealing too much. It was all too much stressing on his part.

"Nothing at all, my Lord." Was all the demon was able to say. It was not at all pleasing for the younger.

"I don't really think so, Sebastian."

The mischievous fake smile widened on his face. "I assure you, Young Master, that there is nothing wrong. Or has the young master gone soft with his subjects enough to be wary of their omissions, even if these blunders occur so rarely like for myself?"

Sebastian released an inward chuckle of success upon seeing the irritated frown on the boy's face. What best way to prevent himself from coming up with a lie than to hit the haughty young earl on his pride.

Ciel looked away with an annoyed look on his place. He stood up hastily and turned to the large glass window with hands clasps behind his back. Dark clouds shrouded the moon outside.

"Go and prepare dinner." The boy said coldly.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly. "Yes, my Lord," he said and then turned away. Upon shutting the door close, he released a sigh of relief and mumbled under his breath. "This is your entire fault, Viessa."

After that, Sebastian made sure to keep the thoughts of the female fallen demon away as much as possible. He did a pretty well job, being able to look less distracted to his master and everyone else in the house as the days go by. It was only at night, in his dark and empty room, did he let everything go and bombard his mind with the images of the pale-blonde female.

The day after he and the Young master arrived home after boarding the train for the investigation of the kidnapped-for-ransom case. Sebastian retrieved the mail for the day along with the latest newspaper. Scanning through the stacks of envelopes, his eyes settled on one particular letter which was sealed with red wax. The crest embossed on it was familiar, as he had seen it on his way inside the Trancy estates.

Smirking, he settled the letter on a silver tray on top of the folded newspaper and then carried it into the dining hall.

"Yesterday sure was tiring," He heard his young master say as he reached his side. Raising the teacup to his lips, Ciel took a long sip of the Darjeeling Sebastian prepared along with breakfast.

Sebastian bent low and showed the Earl the platter. Ciel looked down, an eyebrow raised at the site of the letter with his name over the newspaper.

"And this is…?" he asked in a bored tone as he picked up the letter, flipping it to look at the wax seal.

"It's an invitation to a ball taking place at the Trancy manor." As soon as his butler said those words, Ciel looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What!?" He cried. Slowly his eyes narrowed and he looked back down at the invitation, eyeing the family crest of the mysterious Queen's Spider. "Trancy…"

Sebastian scrutinizes his master's pensive expression.

Shutting his eyes, Ciel drops the letter on the table and held on to the handle of his teacup, tighter than usual. "When is it?"

"On the day after tomorrow, my Lord."

"Send note that we will be attending. Also, prepare everything for this ball." He said, not turning to face his butler, before taking a long sip from his tea.

The tall demon pressed a hand to his chest and nodded, "Of course, My Lord." With that, he gave one low bow and turned away, leaving his master alone to ponder on his thoughts.

Sebastian's afternoon was spent on preparing everything his master needed for the ball, which he later learned was a costume party, then he informed the other servants of the event as well as telling them that they will be coming along, and then returned to his normal butler routine. Before the day ended, his master did not discuss anything more about the ball or the Trancy's.

Shutting the door to Ciel's bed room silently as possible, Sebastian carried the candelabra as he walked down the hall and into the side of the house where the servants' quarters were. Finally reaching the hall to his room, he thought he felt something _odd_.

Gripping the candle stick, he stepped towards his room slowly and attentively. His eyes narrowed as he held on to the door knob.

The door opened with a long creak and he took a step in, but then halted when the yellow-orange glow of the candle light lit the room enough for him to see the feminine figure of that one person who has kept him distracted all this time.

Viessa tilted her head, her majestic pale-blond curls falling to one side. She beamed him a wide and cheery smile.

Sebastian blinked his eyes, trying to make sure if what he saw was not an illusion of his mind. When the final confirmation struck him, he shut the door quite loudly behind him. He fiercely settled the candelabra on the desk by the door enough to make it shake.

His eyes narrowed and his blood red irises blazed as he stared at her. She only stared back with an amuse expression.

"You lied." He said coldly.

She tilted her head to the other side. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian took heavy steps towards her until he stood two feet away from her. His hands were fisted on his side.

"You said you'd be there when I retrieve my master, but you didn't even make a single sign. I didn't understand why my master lost his memories and I didn't know what to do. You're supposed to be there to tell me. You're supposed to know what to do. You're supposed to be _my_ sentry. _Mine._ Just where were you all this time?" The anger in his voice grew louder as he said those words. He hated the fact that he sounded so dependent on her, but everything he said was true, and Sebastian never lies.

The smile on Viessa's face faded and was replaced with a slight pout. Her expression turned guilty. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I had to be somewhere else. You see, I was assigned to another demon."

Sebastian's eyes widened, both at her words and the way she said them. She sounded just a bit…_flirty_.

Her playful smile returned, wider than before. "To think that you would be this agitated that I'm not around…" she giggled girlishly, not finishing her sentence, and instead, opt to start a new one. "But don't worry, the contract was short-lived." She took a step forward enough to stick closer to him. Sebastian did not move and looked down at her in bewilderment as she rested both her gloved hands on his chest.

She stood up on her toes so that her face was inches away from his. He could feel her breath on her lips as she spoke, in that same seductive whisper:

"I'm all yours now."

Something ticked within the male demon when she said those words, and no sooner could his mind think logically he had crashed his lips on hers, shoving his tongue between her lips. Their hands roamed each other's clothed bodies as their tongues battle for dominance.

She began stepping backwards. Their lips did not part even as he rumbled with the buttons of his black tail coat and vest and slipping it off his arms. She slipped his tie off and began loosening the first few buttons of his white dress shirt while he unbuttoned the first layer of her dress, revealing the front of her corset to him.

The back of her knees touched the edge of the bed and Viessa leaned backwards, taking Sebastian along with her as they crash on the cushions of his bed.

They kissed and caressed each other harshly, despite Sebastian promising to be gentle with her. In the midst of their make out, he was able to loosen his gloves off. His bare fingers snaked up and rested on her cheeks.

And then, he stopped.

Sebastian halted from kissing her and pulled back immediately. He stared down at her with eyes wide. His fingers rubbed the pale skin of her face, lingering there for a long while. Viessa raised an eyebrow, wondering what could have made him pause.

"Sebastian," she whispered, "What's the matter?"

The male demon's blood red eyes softened, and his fingers trailed down from her cheeks down under her chin and then caress the smooth skin of her neck. He let out a long hum.

And then his fingers coiled around the small neck, his thumbs pushing on her throat as his grip tightened. Viessa chocked at the sudden action, gasping for air as her amethyst orbs widened in shock. Her mouth hung open as she raised her hands over his wrists, trying to pull him away.

The expression on Sebastian's face showed absolute fury. His eyebrows narrowed and his teeth gritted, bearing his sharp canines. His eyes glowed from red to intense fuchsia, and his pupils constricted into the thinnest slits. The intensity of his aura was enough to make the flames of the candles to flicker madly.

As he spoke, his voice was no longer the smooth baritone, and instead was a like that of a harsh growl, one that truly belonged to a demon.

"Who the _hell_ are you!?"

''''''''''''''''''''

_Another cliffie! Dun-dun-duuuuun! Hahaha! You probably think of me as evil for making you wait so long only to throw you a cliffhanger chapter. Please don't kill me for it though, or else you'd never know what truly happens next!_

_Hopefully, the next chapters will resume being posted weekly, especially now since Christmas vacation began. HoHoHoHo!_

_Review everyone! For it feeds my evilness! Bwahahaha! Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go scavenge for something to eat outside my boarding house. Today's the last day of the Christmas festival and I haven't eaten a single meal except a cookie today. Until next time, a pleasant something everybody!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 12-14-2012


	17. XVI: The Fallen, Calling

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_So, because of the festivities this holiday season, I had a delay in finishing this chapter, as it was suppose to be finished on Sunday to maintain the weekly updates. But since I went pass that due date, I decided to maybe finish it during the 25th, just in time for Christmas! HoHoHo!_

_This thus serves as my Christmas present to all you wonderful readers, and to make it even more special: 9,300+ word count baybeh! Cheers to the latest longest chapter I've ever written so far, taking the crown from the just recent Chapter 15. Wow, it seems the more I continue this story the longer the chapters become. To think that this fanfic started with four chapters that ran around 1000+ words slowly increased until it comes to this! This is a great achievement for me as a writer._

_I feel the need to feel that I feel like Sebastian's not feeling like himself (LOL-ness). I'm not sure, but he might be a tad OOC in this chapter…I can't really tell, so you tell me if he's all right in here. If I had to come up with an excuse, I suppose it has to do with his feelings of denial with Viessa… "Love can change you," as they say._

_Oh, and I'm gaining more reviews…FINALLY. Last chapter, I had 7 reviewers instead of the usual 3-4. I still do hope that by the time this story ends, I'd gain 100 reviews. I've been a member of this site for such a long time now and I've always wanted to gain that much reviews. It'd make me feel like I've achieved something great in my life. So many great thanks to __**tainted-lily, Rozelea, Serah, Furionknight, KuraiNezumichan, YourGuardianDemon, **__and __**Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung**__, for the wonderful reviews and silent threats to update this story ASAP because of the cliffie. Well here it is now, my friends! The long awaited continuation! Onwaaaaaards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XVI**

''''''''''''''''''''

Knowing Gabriel for almost 400 years, Lucilla always found him to have a very serious attitude. His face barely contorted with any form of expression, even when he talks, and when someone talks to him back it would've have seemed like they were talking to a stone. The ever stoic look he gives or the monotonous way he speaks made it impossible to tell if he had been teasing or joking. He had some sense of humor, at times quit funny, although it would take Lucilla around five minutes (the longest being ten) until she finally understood, and by that time it would have been dumb to laugh. The only one who seemed to be immune to the Lion demon's dullness was Viessa, probably due to her optimistic character.

His face, though firm and statue-like, reads of intelligence and wit, accumulated through many, many years of existence. There is also authority in his tone and tremendous power in his eyes, enough to make any human or lowly demon cower upon first glance – this is as expected from the spawn of two of the Hell's most powerful, the Raven and the Cougar. The rank he received during his time as a true demon was honored to him the very moment he was born. And though Lucilla and Viessa were only placed a step lower than him, the power they hold is only equal to how much power Gabriel had on a single finger. How he ended up as a fallen one, Lucilla did not know. However, the fact that he was able to create a deal with the King of Hell (and thus, led to the creation of the Fallen Demon breed) was amazing enough – it shows just how much influence he left imprinted in even the mind of Lucifer himself.

Despite all that, he had a soft spot – a common characteristic of a fallen demon (though Lucilla claims to deny such weakness in her). The topaz-eyed fallen one held a high concern for his colleagues, and though he treats Lucilla spitefully, it did not actually mean that he hated her. The brotherly attention the females receive from him probably stemmed from his own experience with his younger full-sibling. It was contagious, actually, because during the many centuries of being a fallen demon, Lucilla had come to look at her two companions as the family she never knew, or at least _bothered_ to care.

He especially cares more for Viessa, who he sees as a younger sister, probably due to the fact that the Asphodel demon would have been the same age as his younger brother, and that he had seen her tragic fall, since he was her sentry during her previous and final contract.

So it did not surprise Lucilla that after Gabriel voiced out to her his strange suspicions regarding the pale-blond fallen demoness, she was being dragged by the arm miles away from her post and into the grounds of an abandoned estate.

With eyebrows cross in annoyance and confusion, Lucilla dropped her weight on her heels, halting her steps. Gabriel felt her stop and turned to her. She grumbled at the sight of his ever stone face and forces her arm off his hold. She places her gloved hands on her hips. "Remind me again why you dragged me all the way to nowhere?" she spat, her slight-Irish accent accentuating along with her irritation.

"This isn't nowhere," was his simple answer.

Lucilla's brow twitched once. "Then where are we?"

Gabriel turned back to the direction he had been following and began to continue walking. The brunette female, with hands still planted on her hips, heaves a sigh, annoyed at the male's option to ignore her question. She grumbled under her breath before following him.

The moon being on its crescent phase was dimmer then it would be when it was in its half or full period. Nevertheless, it was enough for them to see through the night, which has become difficult after long years away from the eternal darkness that is Hell. They walked silently, which was surprising considering Lucilla's mood. It seemed that she was too focused in avoiding the sharp branches of bushes from messing with her skirt and watching her steps from the protruding roots of the trees. Skirts and high heeled boots were not good for hiking, though she strangely do well in them when required to fight.

Soon enough, the auburn-haired female notice the trees surrounding them becoming less and less, and eventually a clearing appeared. The ground she was walking on had changed from rough and rocky and into fine soil and gravel. Faded parallel lines on the roadway indicated carriage wheels have recently crossed the path. Lucilla followed Gabriel down that path, which ended on a large, slightly-rusted iron gate. When they halted in front of it, her sharp emerald eyes looked up the bars and noticed, shaped from the iron, the familiar coat of arms of the Phantomhive family. Behind the rusty gate was a manor, quite smaller compared to the Trancy's, but nevertheless grand. The area had an air of abandonment.

Lucilla crease her brows as she turned her attention back to the male. "What are we doing here?"

Gabriel slowly approached the gate and raised a black-gloved hand, his fingers coiling on a bar. He turned to look at her over his shoulder for a quick moment before he stared back at the empty manor.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Once again, he had chosen to ignore her. "Gabriel, I'm getting very tired of this. Explain to me what's truly wrong with Viessa this instant," she said with all the authority she could muster.

The gate creaked loudly as it was pushed open, and before he stepped in he turned to her, his expression still serious but had creases of concern and frustration. "Has your senses become that weak, or are you just that indifferent?" He suddenly said, with more emotion in his normally monotonous tone. Lucilla blinked in surprise.

"Just what do you mean?"

"Did you not sense it? The difference in Viessa?"

The female put her weight on one leg as she thought. "She seemed fine to me."

Gabriel sighs, raising a hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. She could tell that she was frustrating him, which added much more to her confusion.

"I'll ask again, has your senses become that weak, or are you just being that indifferent?" he said again, still pinching his nose bridge. Then he dropped his hand and looked up at her sternly, "Or are you truly that old to not notice?"

That last statement made her twitch her brow again at the same time pop a vein. How it infuriates her whenever he would tease her with her age even if he was, in fact, older than her. "If you really say that there is something wrong with Viessa enough to drag me out here in a hurry, then we have no time for jokes! Just tell me already!"

The male's eyes narrowed as he glances back at the manor, ignoring the brunette's follow-up questions. "She smelled _different_."

Lucilla blinked, her mind comprehending what he said. Viessa did not smell different to her.

As if reading her thoughts, Gabriel elaborated, "Being able to copy the exact physical appearance, scent and aura signature is an ability only a very, _very_, powerful demon could achieve. So I suppose it's not your fault for not being able to detect it quickly. It was, well, very deceiving."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that the Viessa we saw earlier…was not the _real _Viessa?"

She swallowed a lump that formed on her throat when the male nodded.

"Then," she continued, "Where is she?"

Gabriel's eyes seemed to blaze as he turned his gaze back at the manor. He passed through the open gate, Lucilla cautiously following behind him. In time, the two beings reached the main entrance of the manor, stepping up the steps of the patio rather slowly, wary of their surroundings. They felt the faint traces of a familiar aura emitting behind the close front door.

"Do you feel her now?" Gabriel said lowly and Lucilla nodded. The aura signature they felt belonged to Viessa, though it made them wonder why it was strikingly fainter than usual.

They took a moment standing by the door, their sensing perking as they scanned the whole vicinity to find other auras, both demonic, reaper or human, aside from the one they knew. Finally confirming that they were the only ones in the estate, Gabriel reached for the brass bar of the door, held on to it for a few seconds, then turned. Surprisingly, and suspiciously, the door was unlocked.

However, the very moment the door cracked open an inch, Gabriel paused.

Emerald and topaz eyes went wide as a dreadful scent whiffed pass their noses. Gabriel's mouth hung open, fearing the worse.

Lucilla's voice quivered as she spoke, "I…I smell _blood._"

With those words, the male bolted the door open and rushed into the lobby. The dark curtains of the windows prohibited the faint moonlight to enter the house. Both squint their eyes in an attempt to see through the darkness, but having the eyes of a Fallen Demon, they were eternally blind in the dark. All they have is their nose to relay on, which proved useless as well, for upon entering the door, the scent of blood was heavy in the room, making it hard to tell in which direction it was coming from.

Gabriel's frustration grew. "Lights!" he commanded, using his powers to blaze every lamp or candelabra surrounding him. He didn't even know if there were any candles, but he decided to try. "_Lights_!" he cried again, fiercer and louder this time that the word echoed on the walls.

Soon enough, the lobby was bathing in a yellow glow, coming from a chandelier that hung above them. The glow was bright but sudden that it made the two fallen demons shut their eyes as a response.

After finally adjusting, their eyes slowly opened.

And they didn't like what they saw.

''''''''''''''''''''

He wanted to feel her warmth. That was all he wanted.

That strange warmth that no other demon possesses was all he wanted to feel. He didn't mind if he did not lay with her tonight, or kiss her even (despite the fact that they were doing both the actions at the moment). All he wanted was to touch her pale skin, let that warmth envelop him, and see her beautiful smile. How he _missed _that.

But when his bare fingers graze her cheek, why did he feel an icy touch? Colder then the dead? As cold as his own flesh?

He…he did not understand.

Sebastian cupped her face, his fingers searching for that warmth. Where was it? The warmth only she possesses.

"_Only…she…possesses…"_ his own thoughts rang in his head.

All senses perked immediately upon that realization, and when his highly toned demonic awareness picked up the very, very small difference in the aura and the scent, all the control he'd been bottling up inside, initially intended to shred Claude into fine bloody pieces, exploded into a huge dark flare of vile and rage that filled his room enough to make the bed shudder and the candle flames to flicker madly.

His long, slender fingers, which had been so busy caressing the skin on her cheeks as he searched for that warmth that he missed so much, now wrapped around her pale neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as his demon eyes gleamed brighter and deadlier.

"Who the _hell _are you!?" came his deep, dark roar, accompanied by a harsher grip on her throat. Viessa squirmed; a broken, high-pitched cough escaped her gaping mouth. Her nails dug on his wrist through the fabric of her gloves as she struggled to pry his hands away. Sebastian refuses to let go, and his death grip tightens even more that the force made her sink lower on the mattress.

"S-Se…S-Sebas…t-tia –"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he screamed at her face, and she whimpered as her head sank lower on the pillow. She stared up at the pair of evil glowing fuchsias and pitch black slit pupils when Sebastian leaned down until their faces were inches apart. Fury radiated in every fiber of his being.

He hissed, "Imitating her scent and aura signature and even her exact look up to the very last strand of hair on her head…I applaud you for being able to do so _almost_ perfectly. And to be able to deceive your prey even more by using his own methods against him puts your charade in a whole new level. How very impressive. I'd have given you a standing ovation for your excellent acting if I didn't have any intention of _killing _you."

He squeezes, and Viessa releases a pained squeak. Their noses almost touched as he lowered closer to continue delivering his venom dripping speech. "Where is the real Viessa Heatherworth, and what have you done with her? Because – I swear to all that's damned – I will _quadruple_ to you all the _shit_ you put her through! How _dare_ you try and fool me with a fake face and seduction after you took her away from me!? Do you even _know_ who you're dealing with!?" Sebastian spat, bearing his sharp canines.

He continued to glare at her, waiting for a response even if he knows that his fingers that are still tightly coiled on her neck prevented her from speaking. But then, the struggling expression on her face suddenly turned to flat out bored, and the mouth that had been gasping for air earlier closed into a thin line. Her eyes stared – _glared_ – back. Sebastian back off a little, flabbergasted at the sudden serious expression.

The corners of her lips curled into a sinister smile, and then she actually was able to respond with every word said in precisely a smooth but ominous manner, as if the pressure on her voice box did not exist.

"Oh…I know…"

Before he knew it, the small, feminine fingers that had been trying to pry his hands off her neck had released his wrist and shot up to coil around his own neck as well, with a grip even fiercer than his. If he were human, the pressure would have been enough to kill him the moment the hands found his throat.

With the tables having turned, Sebastian's hands slackened around her neck as the fake Viessa heaves herself up until she was eventually standing on the bed. She drops one hand, opting to strangle Sebastian with a single hand instead (and apparently, the grip was stronger than with both). She raises him so that his feet hung above the bed's surface. Sebastian has come to the conclusion that whoever was impersonating Viessa is no ordinary doppelganger demon.

Her smile widens upon seeing him struggle against her vice grip. "The question is…"

Sebastian's vermillion eyes widened. The fury on his orbs became overshadowed by a growing fear at the sight of the fake Viessa's eyes turn completely black, the pupils shrinking into thin, white slits.

The female voice mingled with a deep, snake-like voice belonging to a male as she continued her sentence…

"Do _you_ know who _you're _dealing with?"

"Y-you're –"

A quick flick of her wrist and Sebastian was sent flying across the room. He crash into the wall, the force strong enough to dent the concrete but, apparently, not enough to break the foundation. This was all due to Sebastian using some of his energy to lessen the momentum of the throw, least he'd want to wake up everyone in the manor and risk exposing his young master to the most dangerous demon in existence.

He slid to the floor and clutches his side, which had supported most of the impact. He attempts to get up, but a quick, strong kick to the side force him back on the floor. Sebastian grunts in pain when fake Viessa stomped on the side of his head with her boot.

"So this is the infamous Crow demon? The one responsible for the Black Death?" the fake Viessa said nonchalantly, still with the double voice, while she continues to put her weight on the foot. She let out a deep, dark chuckle. "I have to say, you truly are as mighty as they claim. Besides, being able to tell through my disguise is a very impressive skill for a _lower_ demon…"

"But like all lower demons…" Sebastian grunted again as the heel of her boot graze his cheek. His narrow eyes stared up at the demon, "…they all belong under…" She stomps, "…my…"

Another stomp, her heel almost hitting his eye,

"…feet."

A strong kick to the side of the head, and Sebastian lay limply by his desk. Shakily, he forces his body up, supporting himself by leaning on the table. Now fully on his feet, he raises a hand to his mouth to wipe the trail of blood from the side of his lips. He glared at the demon in disguise across the room.

"Lucifer," said the ebony-haired male demon, almost afraid to even say the name.

The devil gave him a wide grin, and Sebastian cringe at the sinister look on the face of the fallen demoness he had been yearning for.

Lucifer tilted his head to one side and feigns a look of hurt. "Why use familiarity? I am your king." He said this with arms stretch out to prove a point, "The least you could call me is 'Your Majesty', or maybe a simple 'My Lord' would suffice."

Lucifer snickered at the blazing glare in the Crow's eyes.

"Oh, right…you already have someone to call your Lord." He said, ending it with the Viessa's girlish giggle, much to Sebastian's displeasure.

"Where is she?" Sebastian said in a low growl as he clutched his side again, taking short, cautious steps towards the powerful demon.

He tilted his head again and raised an eyebrow. "My, aren't we persistent." He steps closer to the ruby-eyed male. Now a foot from him, Lucifer lifted a finger to his lips and smiled. "Now why would I tell you?" he taunts. Sebastian's eyes glows in frustration and anger, but did not dare make a move, since at their current closeness the King of Hell could easily kill him, and instead looked down at his feet.

Noticing this, Lucifer gave a mischievous chuckle. "Very smart, Sebastian Michaelis. You know your place. Just like sweet Viessa…" He circled the demon butler, while Sebastian followed his steps with vigilant eyes. He halts behind him and tip toed to whisper in his ear. The demon king's breath was icy cold as he spoke, "…sweet, _sweet, _Viessa."

He gritted his teeth at the seductive manner her name was spoken. "Where is she?" he repeated, in a much lower tone. Sebastian's head was suddenly pulled back by being yanked by his black locks. Lucifer stared at the pair of glowing reddish-pink eyes.

"Beg for it."

Sebastian bit his lower lip. He so wanted to snap the devil's body into pieces but that would be suicide. His hands fisted in his side with the other grasp the still healing bruise on the left side of his abdomen.

"Please…" His voice sounded parched.

Lucifer placed an open palm behind an ear and put on an innocent look. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What was that you said?"

His shoulders shuddered in his bottled up rage but suppressed it from exploding. "Please…" he repeated, a bit louder, "…tell me."

A wide playful grin grew on the fake face. Lucifer lets go of his hair and reappeared before him. Sebastian backed off until his back touch the already dented wall.

"She is far away from you," said the Devil while shutting his eyes and, as if relishing in a wonderful memory, looked serene – in a very sick and sadistic way. "You see, I've had my eye on her for such a long time now. Such an enigma, she is. A demon with a 'heart'," he said the last word with emphasis, "She is heavily tainted, as like every demon, but there is purity and tragedy within her…what a perfect mix! A demon that can provide you with the flavors of a human soul! Isn't it such a rare treat?"

Lucifer turned to Sebastian, who grimaced at the way the Devil spoke of Viessa like she was an objects that he has been obsessing about.

He chuckles playfully as he approaches the wounded demon and stops three feet before him. Sebastian stared at the eternal abyss that is the eyes of The Devil, which crease as Lucifer grinned from ear to ear.

"I always wanted her. She would've serve as a fine piece in my collection of delicacies. She would have even been my favorite." Lucifer hissed.

Sebastian gritted his teeth at what he heard. When the Dark King speaks of his 'delicacies', it truly meant his _concubines_ and _whores_. The Devil has been known to crib a group of mates, who were either demon or human, male or female, who became his, willfully or by forced; and he always chooses the finest and the exceptional kinds to satisfy his sexual needs.

Lucifer coiled a finger under Sebastian's chin, lifting his head up. With his blazing crimson eyes, he glared down at the stronger demon but maintain his stillness.

"And then," Lucifer whispered darkly as his grin faded and his expression turned menacing, "You came along."

For the first time, Sebastian's cockiness made itself known and he smirked spitefully at the Demon King. "Whatever have I done wrong to you, Your Majesty?"

Lucifer tilted his head. "Your scent was all over her."

His smirk faded a little. "Your Majesty, I have not marked her as mine." He honestly did not want to inform him of this, but if the truth will please him, then whatever punishment he'd receive would be less severe. Demons leave their mark on other demons to claim them as their mate _for life_, but this is rarely ever performed because of some demons' tendency of infidelity and lack of interest to be tied down to anybody. Though he continue to wonder why his claim on Viessa was so important, as some of Lucifer's mates, those who he forcefully taken, are known to already have marks from other demons, so whether Viessa already had his mark on her or not, Lucifer has enough power to break that bond.

"It doesn't really matter," the Devil replied, "What does matter is the fact that her 'flavor' was ruined because of your repugnant presence on her entire body."

His smile widens again. "I? repugnant? Your Majesty, are not all demons? And for you, as our king, to be the most repugnant of all?"

He slaps him. The strike felt like claws slashing his face. It did not surprise him that blood was dripping down from four shallow cuts on his cheek.

"Watch your mouth," The Devil snapped, "Or I'll _quadruple_ to you what I've done to her, and it might even possibly _kill_ you." Lucifer smiled evilly at the shock expression on Sebastian's face.

The Crow demon narrowed his eyes at him. "What have you done to her?" he hissed.

The Demon King laughed darkly, the feminine voice that mingled together with the snake-like tone of a male become less evident. "Would you really like to know?"

Sebastian's blood red eyes where steely but blazing in his downright seriousness.

Lucifer grinned. "I hope you could bare it."

''''''''''''''''''''

"_You know I'll be there." She said, hoping that her voice did not show the dread she was feeling. She did not feel safe at the moment._

_She stared deeply into Sebastian's eyes, and she secretly pleaded that he would not leave just yet, and that he would stand here with her for a bit longer. But that's just too much to ask. He has more important issues to attend to then to be with her. He must fulfill his duty by retrieving his master. She must fulfill her duty by letting him go on._

_Her eyes hardened as she watched his tall frame leave, until he vanished through the shadows of the trees. Then, as if the sky could understand her feelings, it began to rain._

_Viessa's smile fades into a frown. She whips around with eyes narrowed in determination, hands in tight fists, as the hissing sound echoed louder and louder, and eventually forming coherent words._

"_Per…se…phony~" the snake-like voice sing-sang, as a dark figure of a pale man with long silver hair walked out of the shadows._

_She grimaced at the stupid nickname._

"_Do you require anything, Your Majesty?" Viessa said in a firm voice, devoid of her usual cheeriness, and sounding more like Sebastian when addressing to his master. "You don't normally make an audience with me unless you have an assignment for me."_

_Lucifer opened his eyes, revealing the spine-chilling all black orbs with white slit pupils. "No need to be so eerie, dear. I have no other assignment for you other than the one you have now." He said as he made his way to her. Black fog seemed to follow his every step. _

"_Then what is it you want, Your Majesty?"_

_Lucifer tapped his chin with a pale, slender finger with a sharp, black tinted nail while smiling mischievously at her. "You're such a good girl, always addressing your king with respect, even if I am a king to your kind no more."_

_In truth, Viessa never did have any respect for the Demon King. She did this out of habit, being a high ranking demoness during her time. Gabriel and Lucilla never addressed him as their King after they became Fallen Demons. Being banished from hell meant they were relinquished from all ties and their titles stripped away, for they were no longer a part of the demonic kingdom. Like rogues, they have no king. Gabriel only acted as their superior, as he was the oldest and the most experienced. The last, remaining thread that linked them to Lucifer is the deal between the Fallen Demons, as in-order to maintain the nullification of their soul-hunger and thus prevent them from starving to death was to fulfill the request of the Demon King to maintain the order of contracted demons. Having lost their ability to sense human souls after tainting there seal, the only demon they can rely on for information of which demon had a contract was Lucifer himself._

_He tapped his chin again, looking innocent. He hummed in thought, before giving a deadly smile. Soon, that finger reached out to tap her cheek. "Ahh…I do have something I want…"_

_His finger slid down the contours of her cheek bone and the rested by her lower lip. He leaned closer to her face, much to Viessa's discomfort. She tried to back away, but a hand coiling around her waist prevented her from moving, and instead pulled her closer to the Devil._

"_I want you." He whispered so seductively that it sickened her._

_Her heart raced as the Demon King inched closer. She couldn't move away, as the arm around her entrapped her in a steep hold, and even if she tried to move, or even fight, it would surely put a period to her long life._

_With just less than a centimeter away until her lips collided with his scale-like ones, Lucifer paused. The pale-blonde blink her eyes in a small burst of relief._

_The Devil stilled for a moment, before his cold whisper was heard again. "It seems like I was too late. You've been claimed." he backs away a little with a look of annoyed disappointment._

_His abyssal eyes stared at her amethyst orbs silently for a while._

_Then, he grinned evilly from ear to ear._

"_So what? I'm SATAN!"_

_His hand shot up and held her chin tightly. Viessa shuddered at the maniacal look on Lucifer's face. "Besides," he hissed, "It provides a better reason for me to ravish you." And his lips collided forcefully with hers, his long, pointed tongue darting in through her lips._

_Immediately, Viessa's wide eyes narrowed in rage and burned into its reddish glow. With much of her strength, she clawed on her captor enough to shove him off of her. She had forgotten all rational thoughts and clawed on Lucifer's face._

_The Devil stepped back, letting her free. Viesse flicked her wrists, releasing the blades on her hidden sleeves pocket. Two needle-like daggers flared on her left hand while on her right, she held the black demon blade with the intricate silver handle and amethyst stone bearing her seal. She held them in front of her in an attacking stance._

_Lucifer straightened, showing his face to her, which did not bear any wound or bruise from her attack. He looked at her with a boring expression which quickly turned to amusement. He clicked his tongue before speaking, "Bad move, sweetheart…bad, bad move."_

_Viessa maintained her stance, her eyes blazing ominously._

_Lucifer continued to grin. He shrugged with hands out, as if to say 'oh well'. "I suppose I went too far there," he suddenly said, surprising Viessa. He tilted his head before he continued speaking casually, "What with this face, you must have been utterly repulsed by me. I'm sorry…"_

_The Devil apologizing could only mean he was plotting a more sinister plan. Viessa tightened her hold on her demon blade._

_Lucifer placed a palm to cover the upper left side of his face with his left hand. "Allow me to change into something more to your preference."_

_And then he fanned down his hand slowly. The part of his face and features that was already passed by his palm changed. From a dead-white skin tone it became pale-flesh color; his long strands of silver shortened and turn to ebony, the style a clean sleeked back instead of the messy long bangs that hid his forehead; his face-shape turned from bony and pointed to handsome masculine features; and the eyes turned from the abyssal black orb into normal narrow eyes with mahogany colored irises._

_The fallen demoness froze with eyes wide in shock. Her purple eyes turned glassy as the face she saw awakened the memories she had wanted to suppress._

_Lucifer had taken the face of her beloved master: Sir Sebastian Edmund Henry Michaelis._

_She gritted her teeth, her anger boiling. "How dare he plant the face of her beloved in his vile, wretched skull!" She thought crossly._

_In her rage, the gleam in her eyes intensified and she emitted a cat-like growl as she rushed forward, ready to swing her blades at him._

_The Devil, using the face of her master and husband, grinned a wide, evil grinned and beckoned her closer as he stepped back with each of her swings._

"_Come on!" He taunted, "Kill your lover! It wouldn't be the first time!" he ended this with a evil cackle, which grew louder when Viessa halted her attack at his words._

_Her eyes widened and tears failed her as they waterfall from the corners of her eyes. "Shut up!" She cried, and pulled all her remaining will power and plummeted forward, knocking the Devil down on the floor with her on top on him._

_Lucifer was not fazed or hurt with her attack and lay there on the carpet with his evil grin still wide. Viessa's hands shuck as she raised them above her head, her fingers curled around the handle of the demon blade, aiming for the Devil's forehead._

"_Yes, Viessa…" Lucifer continued to taunt, "Kill your lover again…"_

_She froze, shaking, comprehending whether she should plunge the blade into the face of her beloved._

_A hum vibrated in his throat and he tilted his head, looking up at the teary eyes of the Fallen Demon. "Oh?" he said with mocked surprise, "Why the hesitation? I thought this face satisfied you already. Shall I make a few adjustments then?"_

_He raised his palm over his face again, and as quickly as he lay it on his face, he pulled it away to reveal to her eyes that are no longer mahogany but deep blood red orbs, and the sleek hair became messy with black strands on the center of his face._

_Viessa held her breath. She was now face-to-face with an identical of the Crow demon. Her whole body has begun shaking now._

_Lucifer smirked. How his smirk looked so perfectly similar on Sebastian's face._

"_Should you kill this lover instead?" Lucifer began, using Sebastian's voice. "It seems that when it comes to loving, you're such bad luck…to always be in the position of killing your lovers…how very unfortunate."_

"_Shut up…"_

"_Don't you understand? They will all disappear…"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_They will vanish…All because of you…"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_The blood of your lovers are stained in your hands for all of your damned eternity…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_With tears still cascading down, she plunges the dagger downwards. Her eyes blared._

_No blood was shed._

_She heard a clanking of metal several feet behind her. Viessa paused, looking down at the fake nonchalant face of Sebastianm and then looked up to where her hands where. The demon blade was no longer on her palms._

_She did not know how he did it, but he was able to shove the blade from her grasp._

_Before she could think any further, Lucifer's hand shot up and griped her face, covering her eyes with his large palm. Blinded, she tried to struggle free, but found that she could not even move a muscle._

_Then she felt a painful piercing on her neck. Something sharp was digging into her flesh, and something vile and irritationg was coursing into her. Her mouth hung open, trying to scream but found her voice box paralyzed._

_From the darkness that her eyes could only see, images appeared. The images where of her time while under the contract of her last master – of the dark times when she was torturing her master's enemies according to whatever method her master ordered. But instead of the face of his enemies she was peeling, it was the face of her master instead, and she looked like she enjoyed it. Every image flashed in her mind quickly but vividly. _

_In the last image that passed through her mind, she was having a waltz with the demon Sebastian. She smiled at him as they embraced intimately, and then her lips curled to a devilish smile as she thrusts her demon blade on his chest. Sebastian fell on her arms, bleeding to death. As he went limp, Viessa stared down at her palms. They were covered entirely with Sebastian's blood._

_Her silent screaming died. Lucifer's hold on her slackened, and she went limp herself, falling to the floor. Blood oozed from her neck down to cover her shoulders and the top of her dress._

_She lay on the floor. Eyes open – hazy and glassy with tears – as she stared at the blurry figure of Lucifer as he stood up and wiped the blood from his lips. She saw him smile, baring long fangs, before her vision blurred and blackened completely._

''''''''''''''''''''

"I can see why you prize her so much," the Demon King added, grinning at the lower demon's bowled over look, "She had a body to die for. How fulfilling it was to have a taste of her essence."

The bottle of rage within him finally bursts.

With a violent growl, Sebastian made his move and pounced on his opponent with the speed of any demon, but apparently, Lucifer was way faster. He evaded the attack, standing five feet away from his previous spot, looking unfazed by the Crow demon's deadly look.

Somehow, Sebastian was able to obtain the cutlery knives that served as his weapons and held them firmly in-between his fingers. He flared his weapons, the silver gleaming in the flickering candle lights, and then leaps towards him. All regards for his own life relinquished as he was overwhelmed with pure vengeance.

He knows the knives will not kill him, but to be able to wound the Dark King would be enough to satisfy his blood lust. He takes a full swing, letting go of the blades to allow them to aim for Lucifer.

Suddenly, Sebastian saw a flash of another blade. It clashed with his knives, throwing them off. Deciding to aim another batch of blades, the crimson-eyed demon prepared to throw but was force backwards into the wall by a strong, invisible force. He struggled to move, but realized that he was paralyzed. He cleared his throat. This was not good.

Lucifer snickered, flicking a blade with his wrist. He steps towards the immobilized demon, smiling devilishly.

"Familiar?" said the Devil after flicking a black blade in front of Sebastian's face. The silver-handle demon blade bared an amethyst gem stone with Viessa's seal. The purple stone was cracked, the broken groove forming an 'X' over the pentagram. The tip of the blade pointed dangerously close to the demon's neck. All wounds inflicted by a Demon blade never heals, so if pierced on a vital area, he could die.

"You know," said Lucifer as he trailed the sharp tip to graze across Sebastian's neck slowly. The dark-haired demon stilled immediately. "I could just dispose of you right here, right now." The Devil grinned widely, "Then I'll take that precious master of yours for myself. I heard he has a fine soul…the perfect feast. No wonder you and that idiot arachnid are fighting over it. What do you say I'll end this feud once and for all, where _neither_ of you will win?"

Not good.

Sebastian remained still, but his wide eyes followed the black gleam of the blade as it was raised above his head, ready to plunge into him.

Is it over?

_Knock-knock._

Fortunately, not.

"Umm…M-mister Sebastian?"

The blade's tip halted two inches from Sebastian's face.

Lucifer raised an annoyed brow as he turned his head to the door, where the muffled, timid, female voice was heard. Sebastian did so too, turning his head to the door just enough so that the blade did not graze his forehead. _"May Rin."_

"Oi, is everything all right in 'er Sebastian? We heard loud noises comin' from in 'er." Came another voice, the accent clearly American. _"Bardroy."_

They knocked four more times, and then waited silently for a response.

Lucifer turned from the door and back to Sebastian. He glared momentarily at the Demon King before blinking at his sudden command, "Tell them all is well, Sebastian."

A smirk. His cockiness has returned. "Your Majesty, I do not lie."

Lucifer tilted his head, smiled playfully at him, before he began stretching his neck. He cleared his throat before turning back to the door.

"It's all fine." He called out, using Sebastian's sly baritone voice.

Impressed by the trick, Sebastian found the will to smirk back and continued the Devil's words by an excuse that was not so far from the truth. "I was merely trying to catch a _snake_ that somehow ventured into my room."

Lucifer smirked. _"Touché,"_ he thought.

"A-a snake!?" Quivered May Rin.

Bardroy began pounding on the wooden door. "Hey, you need any help in there!?"

The demon butler frowned, pushing the thoughts of the cook burning his bedroom aside. "No. It's all right. The situation has been managed…I hope." He whispered the last two words, eyeing the Devil, who merely smirked wider. He turned back to the door and said in his ever commanding tone, "Please, return to your quarters and get back to sleep. You have chores in the morning." He was a bit surprised that the dread he was feeling was not apparent as he spoke.

For a moment, the two were silent behind the door, until they gave a low "All right" and left. Both demons stayed silent until they could no longer hear the two humans' footsteps.

Smiling wide and mischievously, Lucifer eyed Sebastian. Then the Crow demon felt the invisible hold on his slackened and he eventually slid down the floor, somehow feeling exhausted.

"Now that that's settled…" With those words, Sebastian looked up at the Demon King. He was tired and could no longer move, making him even vulnerable to the Devil's attack. But instead of seeing him swing Viessa's blade over him again, he flicked it away. The blade flew into the far corner of the room, the hilt hitting the floor first and breaking the purple gem into finer pieces.

"…I'm bored now," Said Lucifer, looking down at him, "I'm bored with you _and_ Viessa."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden change of interest.

Lucifer, still in Viessa's form, planted his hands on his hips and sigh, looking exasperated. A bored expression was apparent on his face. "To think I've wasted my time playing with toys like the two of you when I have many better ones back at home. And I could always find some more playthings…I'd rather have a filthy human whore for a concubine than a demon who failed at being one."

He spun around, walking off towards the shadowed part of the room, and then paused. Sebastian waited for him to make a move. Lucifer slowly turned his head around to look at him through his shoulder. The red-eyed demon could see a smirk on a different face, no longer Viessa's, but a dead-pale male face. The golden curls turned into long, straight silver hair, while the lilac dress shifted into a shadowy cloak that fogged at the ends.

"I wish you luck with the Spider," he hissed, "You're going to need it."

And then with a rise of shadows surrounding him, he dissipated, at the same time the flames of the candle light extinguished on their own.

Sebastian stilled, taking a long, silent moment to breathe and calm himself.

He raised himself up, supported by a hand to the wall. He clutched his side, counting how many ribs he broke and calculating how many minutes or hours it would take for them to heal. He frowned sadly as he recalled Lucifer's words on how he harmed Viessa, and in his frustration, he kicked the broken desk. A wooden piece slid across the floor and hit the demon blade that lay on the carpet. The already broken stone flew out of its place on the hilt and scattered on the floor.

From his peripheral view, he saw something glint inside the socket where the amethyst was. Curiously, he bends down and picks up the blade. He reached into the socket and pulled out the shimmering object.

Held in-between his index finger and thumb is a gold ring – a wedding band – with a flowery pattern engraved around the band and a single, small diamond.

Sebastian stared at the ring indifferently as he sat on the edge of his bed. The moonlight seeped through his window and reflected on the intricate cuts of the diamond.

The ring slid from his fingers and onto his palm, and then he closes his hand. With Viessa's ring in his fist, he leaned back on his bed and closes his eyes, relishing on the images of the pale-blonde fallen demon once again.

''''''''''''''''''''

Gabriel shuck the pale body on his arms, his black cotton gloves becoming sticky with the blood that continue to ooze from the bite wound on her neck. Her diaphragm rose in weak shallow breaths.

"To think that she'd been like this for almost three weeks…it's amazing she's still breathing." The topaz-eyed male said worriedly.

All around them, the carpet of the lobby was stained heavily with blood, both dried and fresh.

Lucilla bent down, scrutinizing the punctures on her neck. "Why isn't it healing?" she said, poking the wound curiously with an ungloved finger. She raised the blood stain to her face, sniffing it the fresh red liquid. It smelled heavily of iron. The brunette gave a quick, small lick on her bloodied finger, then suddenly pulled back, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand in an attempt to rid of the putrid taste.

Still with a skewered face, she turned to Gabriel with alarm in her tone. "She's been poisoned!"

The male scowled. "I should have known." He said as he lay Viessa back on the floor, tilting her head to one side to give him a better view of the wound. "There's only one demon who is responsible for this…"

Lucilla dreaded, finally getting the hint as well, but dared speak his name. "But what could be his intentions?"

Gabriel shuck his head and then looked up at her. "I don't know, but I'll make sure her suffering won't be in vain," He said sternly, before turning back to the wounded Viessa, "She isn't healing up because the venom is disrupting her system. Right now, we need to rid of the poison inside of her. She may have survived this long but she's close to her limit. Her energy's fading faster and faster."

The female bit her lower lip, kneeling down opposite Gabriel, with the weak Viessa lying between them. "How? We can't just suck the poison from her wound, we'd risk poisoning ourselves, and judging at how long the venoms been inside her, it probably already invaded every part of her body. It's impossi – "

The vicious frown Gabriel was giving her made her close her mouth. How foolish of her to give up on Viessa so easily.

The red-haired demon straightened then rolled the sleeve of his left hand before tugging on his black glove. "We'll battle the poison inside her." he said. Lucilla raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We'll use our own energy to either pull out the toxin or relinquish it ourselves," he explained further as he pulled of his left glove, exposing the scar over his red tetragrammaton. Lucilla stared at the mark, noticing that it scarred heavier than hers and Viessa. Wherein Lucilla had a single 'x' slash on her mark while Viessa had double, Gabriel's looked like his whole hand was ravaged that it almost difficult to comprehend what his seal really look like. Scars even trail around his fingers.

"If that's successful, we will then close the wound." He continued. He closes and open his hand repeatedly as he stared down at Viessa's wound.

Lucilla tilted her head in contemplation. "Are you sure it will work?"

"It's worth a try."

She sighs, glancing down at Viessa and frowning in annoyance. "How very troublesome, Essie." She then tug her left glove off.

Both fallen demons raised their left hand to their lips and bit on it simultaneously with their sharp canines. They shut their eyes, concentrating their aura to their scarred hands for a moment. The air around them became heavy, the lights of the chandelier dimming slightly, at the flowing of the energies of two of the most powerful demons that ever existed.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel whispered, eyes still shut.

Their hair seemed to float from the whips of strong invisible aura.

He sense the female nod and, immediately, both opened their eyes, now bright red with black slits. They planted their bleeding left hands on the wound on Viessa's neck and a black and silver glow emitted around the hands.

Coiling trails of demonic energy coursed into her veins, Lucilla's pulling out the demonic venom while Gabriel, being the much stronger of the two, destroyed most of the poison. The strategy was working and soon enough, very little of the poison was within Viessa. They began to focus their aura in renovating the lesions of her injury.

At almost the final stitching and stretching of her skin to close the wound completely, Viessa's mouth began to quiver, as if trying to say something. When at last, the trails of demonic energy faded and the two Fallens retracted their hands from her healed neck, her voice box finally began to work enough for her to mumble dry words.

"She's awake!" Lucilla cried, smiling brightly as she trailed her left hand on Viessa's face. Her purple-eyes, that initially was hazy and life-less, was now gleaming.

"…e…ba…ian…" the pale-blonde mumbled. Gabriel lifted her to his lap as he leaned down, his ear close to her mouth so he could make out her words.

"…bas…se…ba…sebas…tian…"

The emerald and topaz eyes widened as Viessa's pale hand slowly raised up, her fingers stretching out as if reaching for something. The word she spoke next was more coherent and much louder.

"…Sebastian…" she called, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes.

"…Sebastian…Sebastian…"

"Sebastian…Sebastian?"

Ciel Phantomhive left brow twitched.

"Sebastian!"

The demon butler almost jumped at the sudden raised in voice. He blinked his eyes quickly, before turning to his young master who sat at the cushioned chair of his study.

He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "What is it, My Lord?"

The young earl face palmed and leaned back on his chair, looking aggravated at his butler's irresponsiveness. "Confound it, Sebastian! I've been calling you for more than thrice! Just what the hell are you so focused about that made you want to ignore your master?"

The demon bowed lowly, palm on where his heart should be. "I apologize, Young Master, I did not mean such disrespect."

Ciel sighs again audibly and pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself. The earl then sat straighter and glared at his butler. "You looked so engulf in your thoughts. Just what were you thinking? Tell me now and that's an order, Sebastian." He demanded.

It was his turn to sigh dejectedly. He opened his eyes at Ciel, and the boy noticed the weary and disconsolate face his normally cool demon butler wore.

"In all honesty, My Lord, I was thinking of nothing…" he said in a low baritone, "…I just thought I heard something."

Ciel cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "You…_heard _something? What did you hear exactly?"

"My name," the crimson-eyed demon said softly, turning to stare out the open window and at the midday sky, "I heard my name, as if someone was _calling_ me."

The one-eyed boy stared at the solemn expression on Sebastian's features. The voice he most likely heard was just his. Ciel rolled his eyes. He stood up from his seat, hands firmly clasps behind him, as he circled his desk and passed the black-clad. "Do demons daydream? Because you looked so horribly lost in it," the Earl taunted as he made his way to the door, "Make sure you don't continue this impertinence. The Trancy's ball is tomorrow and I need your full concentration on this event. Do I make myself clear, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord," he said, accompanied with a quick bow, before rushing ahead of his master to open the door for him.

"See to it that all preparations are well done before the day end." Ciel steps out of his study with one last order, "I will be in the Library. Bring me tea and something sweet. I wish for an early snack."

"Of course."

After Ciel turned a corner away from the hall, Sebastian relaxed his stiff stance and leaned back on the close door, rubbing his temples.

It was her voice calling him. Viessa. He felt so useless in not being able to respond to her cries. Base on what he heard from Lucifer, he couldn't imagine the pain she must be going through, or whether she was going to be fine or is fading away. How it frustrated him.

When night came, his master and everyone else retired early as they are to awaken early as well for the trip to the Trancy estates in the morning. After making final preparations for tomorrow's travel and party, Sebastian made his way to his room in the servant's quarters. He had the rest of the evening to clean up the mess that occurred the night before, as he was unable to do so that early dawn because he fell asleep due to exhaustion from his confrontation with the Demon King.

He unlocked his bolt and stepped into the darkened room, and by his silent command, the lamp by his bedside aflame on its own. He had entered the bedroom with eyes cast down and his hand ruffling his hair, unaware at a presence seated on a chair by his bed.

By the time he did look up and saw the being, he initially thought it to be Lucifer again. With a swift of his hand, three silver knives flashed forward, aiming at the intruder.

It did not meet its target, and instead where pinned in between the slender fingers of a black-gloved hand.

Sebastian stared menacingly at the familiar being. It was the same man he encountered several days ago, in Undertaker's shop.

The red-haired, tall male gave a stone-like stare at Sebastian with his steely topaz-eyes. He nonchalantly separated the fingers of his raised hand, letting the caught blades fall and clatter on the floor.

"I've been having too many visitors lately. My master will surely be displeased if he ever finds out." The Crow demon said in a smooth but still ominous tone, staring back at the other being. He prepared a new set of knives between his fingers.

"I'm sure he would be furious," said the man, his voice monotonous and deep, "But he would be even more furious to know that his butler has been pointing his knives at a gentleman who have done nothing wrong to deserve such discourtesy."

The ebony-haired demon frowned at the equally witty retort and slowly lay his attacking hand to his side, though the knives are still firmly held on his fingers. "Very well then. But it looks to me that you are equally as discourteous as I; for someone to step into private property without consent or a letter of appointment is very un-gentlemanly."

A small smirk made its way on the mysterious man's face. His polite monotone had a hint of amusement in it, "I guess we're even then, Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon butler raised a chin up at him, "So you know me. It would only be fair if I get to know you're name as well. And if you could state your purpose here too, it would be all the more better."

"Of course, how rude of me." He said, crossing his legs and he tugs off the glove of his left hand. "My name is Gabriel Winterson." He raised his bare left hand, the back of his palm facing Sebastian.

The ruby-eyed demon's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a horrendous scar covering almost his entire left hand that only one fourth of his red pentagram was still visible.

Another Fallen Demon. He should have known when he was unable to sense his presence.

A thought passed his mind. A different Fallen Demon was in his room at the moment. He suddenly feared the worse.

"Viessa…" he suddenly said with trepidation evident in his voice, much to the older demon's surprise. "Viessa…is she –"

"She is ill." Gabriel cut him off. Then his eyes scanned the mess and destruction around his room before returning his gaze to the black clad demon. "And by the looks of your room's condition, I think you already know why."

"_So she's alive"_ he thought, his shoulders relaxing. "I need to see her."

"I'm sorry. She needs to recover."

Sebastian scowls in disappointment.

"Tell me, Sebastian." The ebony-haired male looked up at the fallen demon, who was adjusting his glove after putting it back on. "Why are you so dedicated with our Viessa?" Gabriel eyed him, "What kind of relationship do you have with her?"

The younger demon looked down at his feet as he contemplated himself.

Watching the pensive look on his face, Gabriel decided to change the topic. "Until Viessa is fully capable again, I will be your sentry." He suddenly said, bewildering Sebastian. Silence soon followed.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again soon enough."

Sebastian looked up at his words, and blinked at the sight of a genuine smile form on Gabriel's lips.

Just when and where have he seen that cat-like smile before?

''''''''''''''''''''

_Hmm. Not much of a cliffie, but it's a good enough end to this part of the story. I think there might be a few mistakes here, since I didn't have enough energy to re-read the whole thing again. So yeah. That's all for now! I hoped you all liked it!_

_Oh before I forgot. NEW FANART ALERT! I've posted in my Deviantart two versions of a drawing of Viessa bathing in (1) blood and (2) water (or as I call it "Light"). Hope you all get to see and maybe comment on it as well. My gallery is *looks around cautiously*…ahmmm…_

_**h-t-t-p (semicolon) (slash-slash) .com**_

_Yup._

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **__And __**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**__ Have a happy holidays everyone! Have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 12-25-2012


	18. XVII: The Fallen, Attends a Ball

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_It's finally 2013. The holidays are over and school's back. I posted this chapter a little late, because I was too riled up in spending what was left of my time at home before I travel back to my university. After that, I had to study for an exam on the very first day of classes. Then I have a fever. I HAVE A FUCKING FEVER. Damn._

_Don't be surprised at the sudden shortness of this chapter, this is just the first half of an extremely long chapter that will follow the events of episode 5 and 6 of season 2. I wanted to finish it, but writer's block somehow came along with the fever I'm experiencing at the moment._

_With Gabriel being Sebastian's temporary sentry, I think it would be understandable that most of the interactions in here are focused of Gabriel. So there's a lack of fluff in this chapter, but hopefully I still leave you all fluttering with delight upon reaching the end. Hehe._

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading, and most especially reviewing, the last chapter. Big thanks to __**furionknight, Serah, Shnazzyyabbii, Janette Bennington, Syvamiete, YourGuardianDemon, tainted-lily, **__and __**Ann chan **__for the lovely reviews. I hope you continue to find this chapter interesting, despite the short content._

_And now that I feel so utterly exhausted at the moment, I'll let you on with the story now._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XVII**

''''''''''''''''''''

The morning looked dreary from behind the carriage window, and Sebastian lets out a quiet sigh in his wearily. Other than the repetitive clip-clapping sounds of horse hooves on gravel and the occasional mumbled conversations of the other servants who were all seated outside at the stagecoach, it was silent inside the compartment. He took a quick glance at his young master seated across him, who too was looking out the window with his hands gripping on the handle of his cane. Ciel had a contemplative expression on his face, and Sebastian deduce that he was still reflecting on the report about the Trancy's which he handed to him awhile back.

Turning his gaze back to the window, he watched the same scenery of trees passing before he let his mind drifter to what had occurred last night. Recalling the strict face of the blood-red haired fallen demon that had sat on his bedroom chair and the words he said made him scowl in his seat.

Hearing the details of Viessa's injuries was too much for him to handle, even for a demon like Sebastian. The early hours of Gabriel's presence in the manor was littered with a flush of negative aura radiating from the crimson-eyed demon as the older explained to him Viessa's condition when they were finally able to locate her.

"Viessa was wise," the topaz-eyed male had said, "She was able to realize the state she was in and limited her energy enough so she could heal herself gradually, which explains why she was able to survive for as long as she did. Demonic venom limits the regenerative ability of their victims, making them unable to heal quickly. Had she panicked, she would have wasted all her energy in healing something that cannot be helped."

Sebastian was seated on the edge of his bed when Gabriel told him this. His eyes had furrowed in frustration as he looked down at his feet. Finally knowing the true extent of her conditions, he could not help but feel useless. But when the conversation moved to Lucifer, Sebastian's head had shot up to look at Gabriel with contempt in his eyes.

"I bet he treated you roughly." Gabriel had said with mild appeal, his steely eyes locked on the hand that Sebastian used to clutch on the side of his abdomen, which was still aching that night.

"I prefer it brutal," he had replied, and he frowned upon seeing a small smirk on the older demon's lips, as if he was amused with his punishment.

When that smirk wore off, Gabriel stared at his blood-red eyes, while he tucked a strand of his blood-red hair behind a pierced ear. "Did Lucifer ever mention to you his reasons for ambushing Viessa?" Sebastian had heard him ask, finally hearing some concern in his monotone voice.

He had replied to him with a disgusted scowl, "He wanted her as another mate, but turned against her because my scent was all over her."

With those words, a similar disgusted scowl graced the older's features and he clicked his tongue in frustration. "How surprising for Hell's King to have a fancy with someone he banished from his own kingdom." He had said lowly. "Anyway, I suppose he wouldn't be bothering the two of you anymore after all this fuss. That snake tends to end his interests abruptly."

Sebastian had stared at the other long and hard, and presumed that he probably knows the demon king more than any other demon. The first few minutes after he revealed himself to him, Sebastian had been scrutinizing Gabriel. As he was already exposed and familiar with the invisible aura emitted by Fallen Demons, he was able to catch and investigate the demonic energy flow of the topaz-eyed demon. He did not expect to feel a brilliant flush of power from the older. It was not as powerful as Lucifer's though, but still very close. It felt threatening, enough to make the hairs behind his neck stand. Sebastian felt so small before the male fallen demon. However, that feeling did not prevent him from demanding to be able to see the pale-blonde fallen demoness.

"Gabriel, am I correct?" Sebastian had said to catch the other's attention. The name rolled from his tongue and felt so foreign, considering it was an angel's name. The dark-haired demon had to hold his tongue momentarily to prevent himself from questioning the irony of the name before he continued his previous thought. "Just what reason do you have in preventing me from seeing Viessa?"

He saw Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him before he tilted his head, and eyed him suspiciously before he finally replied. "You _are_ the reason for her close call to death," he had said coldly, "Other than that, she needs to rest. I think it would be enough for you to know that she is stable. Her body is functioning well now, but the venom made her weaker than normal. Lucifer may have lost interest in her now, but there is a chance he'd try and bother again, and I cannot risk another attack on her because you decided to mix your essence all over her."

Sebastian had recoiled slightly, but narrowed his eyes at the upset look Gabriel gave him.

"I have heard of Viessa's success even before she became a fallen one, that she rose into the higher ranks after she defeated you in battle," the older demon continued, "When I found out that you were her assigned demon, I honestly did not expect you to show concern to your rival, not to mention have your scent heavy all over her. I can imagine what the two of you have been doing during your time together, but I'm quite surprise that she was able to stoop with you after all the trauma she went through."

"I wish to claim her as mine," Sebastian had finally said, after pondering for so long. "Her past has nothing to do with what we have now. In fact, I will be the one to erase that part of her history."

In all honesty, Sebastian never felt anything that tugged something so deep within him, and after grabbing the will to say those words, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. The possessiveness he had with Viessa was nothing compare to the possessiveness he had with Ciel or even the masters before him. It was more than the primal protection of his meal, and even more than an object he wanted to possess. No. She was someone he cared enough to never let go, and as human as that sounds, it was something he would not deny anymore.

The way Gabriel looked at him after he said those words was one question whether the demon in front of him was being serious or stupid. "How very passionate, Sebastian. Quite zealous indeed," he had said, with a very small hint of sarcasm in his tone, "But for someone of your caliber to claim a Fallen Demon as your mate, it sounds almost shameful."

Sebastian had to frown at his taunting.

"You do realize that you are only together with her for a time being?" the older had suddenly said when he stood from his seat and approach the window to stare out the night sky. "By the time your contract's over, she will have to leave and cut ties with you. And even if you decide to create a new contract, there is no guarantee that Viessa will be assigned to you again. Even leaving your mark on her has a loophole. A requirement for marking another demon as your mate for life is each other's seal, however, we Fallen Demon's do not possess a seal anymore. You may mark her, but she cannot. She can only mate with you, but you are still able to mate with others. And knowing Viessa, she'd grow quite upset if her mate's being unfaithful to her."

The dark-haired demon had narrowed his eyes at the older's words. He had known of that loophole ever since he fell to the decision of claiming her, but he was a demon who never goes against his words, and he didn't need any form of mark on him to stay true to his intentions.

"Sebastian," he had heard the other say, "I have a feeling that you value Viessa more than just a mate."

The younger demon had raised an eyebrow in confusion. Gabriel had turned away from the window to look at him when he continued, "Just make sure that this will not distract you from performing your duty as your master's demon butler, because these feeling that you still deny inside will lead to your downfall."

And then, the look on his face changed from cold and serious to solemn and gentle and even his tone became more truthful than taunting. "It would be a shame if you ended up like me."

The strange shifting of Gabriel's expression left an imprint on Sebastian's mind, and he could not help but wonder that he has seen that face before.

Sebastian was then snapped out from his reverie at the sound of Finnian's singing expressing his and the other servants excitement to be able to join the ball. He ripped his gaze from the window to stare at his young master, who had also turned his single blue eye to him after the name 'Trancy' was heard from the servants' conversations.

"Alois Trancy…" the earl muttered, "You said the previous Earl Trancy died three years ago, did you not?" he asked his butler, who replied with a plain and polite "Yes".

Sebastian watched at Ciel's contemplative face, and assumed that he was probably recalling the events that happened to him three years ago.

"When Alois was a child, he was kidnapped and went missing. But just before the previous Earl Trancy died, he returned. And at his side is a mysterious butler. Is that right?" He said, seemingly comparing his own dark story with the other Earl.

"Yes. It's a story I heard somewhere." The demon replied. This information was not written on any report he has handed to his master. This information was handed to him by Gabriel himself, and told this to Ciel during breakfast, excluding the part wherein his temporary sentry mentioned the other four demons also serving the Earl Trancy.

The one-eyed boy turned his head out the window and spotted the gate leading to the Trancy estates. "It's a familiar story." He mumbled.

Sebastian silently watched his young master as he began planning out his strategies once he meets the Spider demon, who he can already sense was waiting behind the manor's door.

What he was unable to sense though, was the orange Persian that sat on the back trunk of the carriage, atop the trunks and baggages that contained numerous costumes for tonight's party. It hopped down to the gravel when the carriage halted by the opening gate. It glanced up the mansion's roof, seemingly looking for something with its lion-like eyes, before it ran to the left and disappeared within the shadows of the trees.

''''''''''''''''''''

Crossing her legs and smoothing out her green skirt, Lucilla watched down at the carriage approaching the front entrance from her spot on the roof of the mansion's left wing. Half of a meat pie rested in her hands and she raised it to her face to have another bite.

She did not tear her eyes from the scene below when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "So, everything went well with the Crow?" she said, still munching on the pastry.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Gabriel said nonchalantly as he stood next to her, easily balancing on the narrow edge of the roof. "And yes, all was well, though he did not take the idea of me replacing Viessa temporarily so likely."

The female raised an eyebrow, "And Lucifer?"

"He almost killed Michaelis."

Lucilla shrugged, the least concerned with this information, and swallowed before taking another bite.

"I'll spare you the details later," she heard him say, "Right now, I want to know…"

Gabriel looked down at the auburn haired fallen demon and eyed the object she held in her hands. "…Just where did you get that meat pie?"

His following words seemed out of place with their serious conversation but Lucilla did not paid heed and looked up at him. "In the kitchen," she said after swallowing, "For a lousy spider, he bakes good delicacies." She then raised the pie up, "Would you like some?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved a hand off, declining her offer. "So, I take it you were able to complete the task then." He suddenly said. A little amusement was apparent in his voice.

The corners of Lucilla's lips curled up to a smirk as she settled the pie on her lap. "It was all so very easy actually." She said arrogantly.

Before Gabriel took off to the Phantomhive manor the day before, he had requested her to perform a task. Lucilla Landis was more than a demoness, but was an enchantress as well. Gifted with a voice, she composed music stained with dark magic and used this to lure her prey. The highlight of this powerful ability was evident during the Belladonna Demon Massacre, proving that she was capable of overpowering even high-ranked demons. It was in that event that leveled her to one of the highest classes in the demon world. That ability did not fade even after she became a fallen one, and she occasionally used her enchantments to play around with humans without being caught by Gabriel's strict eye.

So it was fairly easy for her to enchant the even lower demons within the manor. Last night, she sneaked into the building and hid outside the room where Claude was working on. She had only sung a few notes, one that she just composed, in a whispered tone that sounded as if nobody could even hear, yet it seeped into the male demon's mind without catching attention. By the time Claude finished his work and left the room, he passed by the Fallen Demoness who had left from her hiding place and stood at the center of the hall. He was unable to notice her, as if she became invisible. Lucilla performed the same trick with the triplets. Eventually, she was free to loiter the corridors of the Trancy estates undetected.

"They won't be able to detect our aura signatures until I deemed it. Although, I was unable to do it with Anafeloz," she mentioned to him after realizing what she had missed. "I barely saw her whenever I was in the manor, even though I could sense her presence close by."

"It's not a problem," Gabriel said, staring down at the black-haired demon and the young earl who were now stepping up the patio after the carriage left, "She's already aware of our presence, and won't do anything as long as I'm around. In fact, she probably thought I was the one loitering the mansion and stayed out of the way."

Lucilla hummed in thought, before her sharp ears heard the front door open. Both fallen demons magnified their eyes downwards and saw the golden-eyed demon butler before the other demon and the boy.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is it? We have been awaiting your arrival," They heard him say with a polite monotone almost similar to Gabriel's, "I am the butler of this house, Claude Faustus."

Claude stepped back as he opened the front door wider to allow the two guests in. Sebastian stepped forward following his master, but then halted, looking upwards. From their vantage point, Lucilla and Gabriel could spot the glistening threads of a spider's web.

"The spider is on the Trancy family crest, so we do not practice the killing of spiders," Explained the Trancy butler after following Sebastian's line of sight.

"I see. If you forcefully brush them away, they'd be entangled with the brush and stick to it." They heard Sebastian say. Gabriel could not help but let a smirk cross his lips.

By the time the door was shut, both Gabriel and Lucilla hopped down and stood before the front door. Lucilla, who was standing on the spot of Sebastian before he entered the house, raised her head slowly, spotting the spider in the center of the web. She eyed it for a long while, concentrating, and then with a flash of her demonic eyes, the web was sliced across and the arachnid fell to the ground with five of its legs cut off. As it tried to skid away, a heavy boot landed atop it, spurring its greenish contents on the marble.

Gabriel eyed the squashed creature after he stepped his foot away. "Spiders are disgusting through and through," the maroon-haired demon said, before nodding to Lucilla. They approached the front door, waiting for a moment to sense if there was no one else behind it, and when that was confirmed, Gabriel gripped the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped back to allow Lucilla to walk in before him, and then shut the door silently.

''''''''''''''''''''

The music from the party reverberated through the halls as Sebastian walked. After being ordered to investigate the house further, he began with journey across the long corridors, entering rooms randomly and quickly scanning through compartments as quietly as possible. He even minimized the used of his aura to be able to remain undetected from the other demons.

Entering an unlocked but empty bedroom, Sebastian shuts the door lightly and approaches a desk by the bed. He proceeded to scan the drawers when he finally felt a familiar aura that he had failed to notice when he entered the room. Turning his head to the side, he could see the cream colored fur that lined the hood of Gabriel's trench coat in the dimly lit room.

"I believe nothing in this guest room will provide you with the information you are really looking for," the older demon said as he casually leaned on a bookshelf with arms crossed, "There was a folder containing the information about the Phantomhive family, as well as recent cases, in the Earl's library."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, quite baffled why the fallen demon has chosen to assist him. "It surprises me that you were able to investigate one step ahead of me, as well as being able to walk about the manor undetected. You do know that there are five other demons in this household?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, seemingly ignoring the younger demon's question. He approaches him as he spoke, "Being your sentry, we make sure that all orders your master gives you are followed. If you are ordered to kill a man, we make sure you kill the man. If you are ordered to obtain information, then we make sure you get it." Sebastian watched as the fallen demon retrieved a thick file from inside his coat and handed it for him to reach. The ruby-eyed male furrowed his eyes as he looked down at the papers before taking them from the other's hand and, after giving a quick scan of the contents, tucked it within the inner pockets of his tail coat.

"I appreciate the assistance, but I'd rather complete my master's orders_ alone_." The dark-haired demon said, turning back to the open drawer of the desk he was previously rummaging through, his pride a bit swollen.

Gabriel returned to his spot, leaning on the wall. "Of course," he muttered, smirking at the younger's independence.

A few minutes of opening empty drawers, Sebastian felt the approaching presence of an aura he identifies as the Spider's. Not so long after that, the door to that room opened, and the Crow demon turned with a devilish smirk. In his peripheral vision, he could still see Gabriel, his attention also drawn to the other being entering the room. Claude stepped in, and Sebastian found that he was unable to detect the fallen demon that was casually leaning on the wall to his far right.

"This is a wonderful room," Sebastian began, "Bed making, cleaning, even the interior of the desk is perfect. I feel your diligent effort and the attention paid towards the occupants. It has been a splendid learning experience." Gabriel could hear the faint traces of spite in the Crow's voice and smirks.

"That is satisfying. Your ability to imitate a sneaking thief in your passion to carry out your task also impresses me," said Claude, though his tone remained monotonous and lacked any hint if he was as impressed as he stated.

"You flatter me," replied the red-eyed demon, though the least bit flattered as he said. He walks by towards the door, halting when he reach the golden-eyed demon's side. "I won't hand over my young master to you. I am merely my master's one _hell_ of a butler."

"The orders of my master are absolute." Claude stated, "One hell of a butler…I am one as well." Hearing this made both Sebastian and Gabriel narrow their eyes in disdain.

Sebastian nods before walking pass the other demon. "Excuse me," he said politely. As he reached the door, he gave a quick glance to his side, and noticed that Gabriel have left as well.

Meanwhile, Lucilla watched with slight amusement as the three Phantomhive servants messed up the party with their attempt on helping to serve the guests, from her spot on the second floor balcony. She let out a giggle as watched the spectacled wearing girl trying to balance a tall tower of plates while trying to grab hold of her footing. When she finally tripped, Lucilla joined in applauding along with the guests as one of the triplets caught all the plates before they crashed on the floor.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Lucilla turned to the sound of Gabriel's voice. She snickered and spun on her heels to allow the skirt of her dress to flow. She was wearing the pleated dress of Ireland, but instead of the normal red and green pleats on the skirting, it was black and green. She even tied her shoulder length auburn hair back, and rested a dark green bandanna on her hair.

"This is a costume party, aye?" she said, allowing her Irish accent to become heavy to accentuate her costume. "It is only right that we go along with everyone else. Besides, it lessens suspicion."

Gabriel stares at her with a bored look. "Now why would anyone be suspicious of us?" he mumbled.

Lucilla merely rolled her eyes and dug her hand into the pocket of her apron-like skirt. On her hands was a bronze-colored mask of a lion's face that was enough to cover the upper portion of the wearer's face. She tip toed in front of the male and rested the mask over his face then raised his hood over his head. The fur linings of the hood played well as a lion's mane, and Gabriel's bright topaz eyes gave the mask more life.

The female rested her hands on her hips and grinned at her work. "There! It's simple, but it's the perfect image for the infamous Lion Demon." Gabriel only sighs, but decided to play along.

Looking down, Gabriel spotted a tuft of blond hair among the crowd of people. He nudges Lucilla's arm, "That young lady in a maid's uniform looks awfully familiar, don't you agree?"

After following his line of sight, Lucilla chuckles lightly upon realizing the clever disguise. "So he's a cross-dresser now? I'm amazed at how silly he has to go just to be able to meet the Earl Phantomhive."

"I suppose that is the reason for him deciding to have a costume party instead of a regular one."

"To act like the girl that he is?"

"No…To maintain the mystery of his identity. I deduce that only a handful of people here know what the Earl Trancy really look like." Gabriel explained further, not at all amused at Lucilla's joke earlier.

Spotting the disguised Alois Trancy again, he saw him collide the tray with a glass of wine on Ciel's shoulder, purposely staining the coat of the navy haired earl's pirate coat. "He's making his move," he said with eyes narrowed behind the lion mask.

Lucilla set her eyes down and saw Alois leading Ciel out of the hall. "Should we follow them?" she asked, her gaze not leaving the door where the two earls went through.

"No," she heard the male say, "There is no indication of them calling their butlers for awhile. We'll wait until they set their orders." Gabriel then tugged on Lucilla's wrist and rested her hand on his arm, then escorted her down the stairs and into the crowd.

"Oh look," She suddenly said when she pause her gaze to the far left.

Gabriel catches her point of view and spots Hannah in a black silk gown, standing by the playing musicians. Next to her was something black and large, which she was fiddling with. The topaz-eyed fallen demon narrowed his eyes as a realization came to him.

"An armonica," exclaimed Lucilla, more excited to see the dark instrument and less concerned on the fact that Hannah was currently tuning it.

''''''''''''''''''''

Shutting the door silently, Sebastian made his way into the Earl's study. The room was bathing in blue hue, coming from the moonlight that seeped through the blinds of the large window. His steps did not seem to make a sound as he approaches the clean desk.

It was when he opened an unlocked drawer did he sense a presence in the room, but choose to ignore it. He did not want to speak with Gabriel at the moment and resumed his task with stealth despite Claude already aware of his activity.

He opened another drawer, which was surprisingly littered with files and paper than the other empty ones. He takes a file and began scanning it. Most of it contained information Sebastian did not need, until he spotted one that seemed to be a continuation of the notes Gabriel handed to him awhile back. He tucks the pages in his coat, then arranged the contents of the desk like it was never touched before turning back to make his way out and return to his place by his master's side. Being too far from his master for too long was enough to set him slightly on edge, considering the fact that they were inside enemy territory.

After only making a few steps, Sebastian halted, his perked up senses finally detecting that the aura he sensed a moment ago did not belong to Gabriel at all, but to someone else.

He turned his head slowly to the side, slightly anticipating what he suspected to see. His serious eyes went wide.

Standing in the darkest corner of the room was Viessa.

The strays of moonlight touched her skin as she stepped out of her hiding place. Her eyes were cast down, but she would glance up to see his face for a few seconds. Her lips formed a straight line, an unusual sight for Sebastian, since she is mostly caught smiling or smirking despite dire situations.

"Viessa…" he breath out her name as he remained glued on his spot, still quite stunned that she was here at present when Gabriel had said that she was still recovering.

Though she was presently before him, Sebastian took well to scrutinize her, checking her aura signature and her scent thoroughly to make sure he wouldn't fall for another trick. But despite the weak energy that radiated from her, he could tell that it was undeniably her.

He took a step, but paused when he saw Viessa recoiled back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry…" he heard her mumble. He noticed how raspy her voice sounded; as if her throat was dry.

He took another step. She recoiled further that her back eventually collided with the wall.

Sebastian calmed his fingers, which began to tremble in his anticipation to touch her.

"You were almost killed…because of me…" she whispered again, her gaze down and she clutched her gloved hands together.

The male demon bit his lower lip and shucks his head, becoming slightly annoyed at her pathetic actions and apology. He took two more steps towards her and Viessa flinched. He halts for a few seconds, watching her become stiff, before he speedily rushes towards her.

Viessa stepped away quickly, aiming for the door, but being still too weak to use her demonic speed, she was easily caught by the wrist. Sebastian tugged at her and pulled her towards him, locking her in his arms. Viessa tried to pull back, but he held her even tighter.

"Please…let me go…" she whispered, even when her body failed to shove him off and she opts to rest her chin on his broad shoulder.

Sebastian frowns. He ran his hand on her pale-gold curls and pulled her even closer.

"I'm not supposed to be here…I'm not supposed to see you yet…" But her body did not follow what her mind wanted, and she buried her face on the crook of his neck, trying hard to push back the tears she had been holding ever since she saw him. "Just let me go, Sebastian."

"You idiot," Sebastian whispered in her ear, before he pulled back slightly to cup his hand on her cheek. Her purple eyes where glassy with tears and hazy with weakness. "After all the stress you put me through, do you really think I'll let you get away that easily?"

He wore a look so similar to Gabriel and Lucilla's when she woke up after her rest. A look that was so upset but so filled with worry, but Viessa could see something more in his eyes that she only recalled seeing on her master.

She shuddered under his strong gaze. She bit her lower lip and cast her eyes away. "Let me go…" she said lowly and, despite the sting in her chest, continued with a much stronger tone, "…or I'll hurt you."

Viessa's purple eyes were forced to look up at his blood red orbs when he held her chin.

"I don't really give a damn," he retorted, before his lips descended over her soft ones.

''''''''''''''''''''

_I feel the need to say that I probably have some issues with my grammar here, especially the first part. If there is, I apologize in advance. My head's aching quite so much that I fail to notice my mistakes._

_And is Sebastian a tad bit OOC in the end? I had some difficulty writing him today. So you tell me._

_Anyways, NEW FANART ALERT again. Recently, I downloaded a drawing app on my SG Note called LayerPaint, and been drawing stuff on it. I made another drawing of Viessa and I hope you'll all find the time to check on it._

_Also, my midterms are fast approaching, so I suppose that you'll have to wait even longer for the next chapter._

_By the way, I'm open to answering any questions you might have regarding the premise of this story, especially parts that confused you or something you wanted to make clear. I won't reveal any spoilers though._

_**Don't forget to REVIEW please! **__I might even get better once I read some. Hehe._

_Once again, have a prosperous 2013 everyone. Have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 1-5-2013


	19. XVIII: The Fallen, Attends a Ball II

_**LE GASP!**_

_An early update! I hope I made you all squeal with joy._

_Due to my midterms being next week, I decided to finish off this chapter so I wouldn't have to bug myself with a late update. You see, after midterms will be a load of work stuff that might have extended the wait for this chapter if I didn't publish it now. I also wanted to put an end to the Trancy Costume Ball portion of the anime in this story so I could at least feel like I'm getting closer to the end of season 2 (but this does not necessarily mean this story will be over yet as well)._

_Lots of spoiler stuff here from Ep.6 or S.2. This is my take on what really happened when Sebastian and Claude performed that ritual thing with the roses. I found that part best incorporated with the Fallen Demons._

_Fluff? Hmmmm… not much in here, but it's hinted somewhere._

_Once again, ultra big thanks to those who read last chapter! Also, I've realized that this story is gaining more readers, so I'm glad that this story is finally getting noticed. It would be nice if you readers could share this with others who have an interest for SebXOC stories._

_**Your Guardian Demon, Serah, Janette Bennington, **__and __**animelover56348, **__thanks so much for reviewing!_

_Now, I present to you the continuation of last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XVIII**

''''''''''''''''''''

His left hand burned the very moment his lips planted with hers. It took a while before Sebastian realized that he was being called and his kiss and hold softened, granting Viessa the chance to pull away. With eyes burning bright red, she raises her palm and strikes a powerful slap on his cheek enough to force his head to the side and slightly loosen his footing.

With the stinging of his seal and on his cheek, Sebastian didn't know with which to react first. His stunned red eyes were cast on the floor after the whips of his hair settled. He took a few seconds to blink, trying to piece together what exactly happened, and then raised his hand reluctantly to the side of his face to caress the stinging sensation that took the form of a reddish palm print.

The hand that caused that mark was now resting over Viessa's lips as she took hesitant steps backwards, amethyst eyes wide with bewilderment upon realizing her own actions. By the time Sebastian's eyes caught her, her back touched the wall. She tears her stare away from him to stare at her own feet, which was about to give out any moment.

His seal continue to burn rather fiercer but Sebastian continues to ignore the calls, too kept on the confusion that transpired between him and Viessa.

When he took a step, the female shot her head up to him with a stern gaze, despite her eyes becoming moist. "Go," she said, with a slight quiver in her voice. "Your master is calling you. Go. Now."

"Viessa–"

"I am _not_ your priority, Sebastian! You go to you master right now and _leave me be_!" She retorted in a loud voice, the intensity of her ire was enough to surprise even herself.

Sebastian jerked back in the sudden outburst, and he swallowed the words he wanted to say along with a lump that formed in his throat. For a moment, he kept his surprise gaze at her. When her words finally sunk deeper in his mind accompanied with the burning sensation being released from his seal, his stiff shoulders relaxed slightly and he took three steps back. His eyes softened but narrowed as he looked away, and his slightly gaped lips shut into a straight and firm line.

Viessa could clearly see the immense look of rejection and hurt that so rarely fleet by his handsome face and she could feel herself breaking. She turns her face away so she wouldn't have to suffer more of that look. She opened her mouth, about to tell him to leave again and find his master, but halted when his heavy steps echoed as he walks out the study.

The demon butler opened the large door, which creaked quite a bit. The light from the hallways seeped through the crack, making Sebastian glow as Viessa glances at his back. He turned his head a little to the side so he could spare a glimpse at her, and then allowed a ghost of a sad smile to fall on his lips. "I'm glad you're all right." He said, low but audible, more disheartened than relieved, before he stepped out the room and shutting the door slowly behind him.

Finally hearing the knob click, Viessa's legs gave away and she slid down the carpet. Her hands were pressed over her mouth to silence her sobs as tears streamed down from the corners of her eyes. She never cried like this since her master died.

''''''''''''''''''''

Casually sipping red wine while sitting on the roof top, underneath the night sky littered with stars, while classical music echoed from inside a grandiose mansion, would have been considered romantic for some, but not for Lucilla and Gabriel. This was all part of a job, a glass of wine being the occasional incentive to at least add some sophistication while they watch three identical looking demons charge towards a red-eyed butler with gleaner tools in hand.

"Gabriel," the green-eyed female called. The said fallen demon turned to her, and she catches his stern gaze on the reflection of her wine glass while she was watching the ripples of the red liquid, having loss interest of the fight below them. "Why do you think these other demons are with Faustus?" she continued, "I don't think he's the type of demon who gives portions of his meal to others."

The male furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and he glances down at the Spider demon who merely stood by and watch while the triplets circle Sebastian. For a demon under a human's orders, he was quite lazy, slacking on the sidelines while he allowed others to do the dirty work for him. With the butler get-up and choice of weaponry, Claude was practically Sebastian's copy cat, but lack the latter's enthusiasm with his contract.

In the matter of ranks, the two demon butlers where under the same ladder, however, there is always a specific hierarchy even within individual ranks. Lucilla, for instance, shared the same rank with Viessa, but her long age and exceptional abilities put her in a place higher than the pale-blonde, who was once a lower ranker who ascended to the top after polishing her skills. He was a head even higher than the two females, and used to settle in the highest branch – the level occupied by Lucifer himself – and was the first non - fallen angel to ever reach that ranking.

Sebastian was by far superior then Claude. Knowing well that he could not possibly defeat him alone, the Spider opted to find recruits. What Gabriel did not understand was why he picked Hannah along, a demoness who's rank nested between Sebastian and Viessa. The triplets where young demons who were too low in class to be able to create contracts of their own, so they depend most of their meals from their superior, who was in fact Hannah, not Claude. They are merely controlled by Claude over the influence that Hannah is, strangely, acting under him.

"A higher ranking demoness like Anafeloz, following the orders of someone lower then her, is very suspicious. The fact that she agreed to whatever terms Faustus deemed means that she may be acting on it independently." Gabriel replied, and then took a small sip from his own glass.

Lucilla hummed in thought. "You said that she may have a _plan_," she recalled, "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

The topaz-eyed male nodded, "I have yet to confirm it, but it might have something to do with her last contract." This made Lucilla raised a brow, and Gabriel coiled a slender finger under his chin as he delved further into his thoughts, "I feel a great connection between her last contract, with the current contract of Claude Faustus. You see, she was particularly attached to her master, a young orphan boy, and almost hesitated to devourer his soul."

"You're saying that she _almost_ became one of us?" The female cut in, surprise evident in her tone.

"She became quite overwhelmed with regret after feeding." Gabriel continued, still deep in his thoughts.

Lucilla leaned closer a little, looking pensive as she tried to connect the information together. "I don't quite see the connection to that contract with now."

The maroon-haired male creased his brows together as an errant memory came into mind, and his eyes quickly glance downwards to stare at the blonde young earl incredulously. "There was another boy," he began, "He was the older brother of Anafeloz's master. The child had wanted to grant his brother's own wishes, thus the reason why she was called. I'm not completely sure yet if they are one and the same, but this Alois Trancy bears a striking resemblance to that brother."

Blinking in realization, Lucilla clicked her tongue as she stared at the strange boy. "Then if that is the case, then I'll try to seek some answers in this brat's true identity."

A curl formed on the corner of Gabriel's lips and he turned his attention to his companion, "I never thought I'd hear you sound so determined before. Has the situation truly perked your interest?"

"Very," was the auburn-haired fallen demon's reply, "I've never been this elated to work ever since I composed my deadly belladonna music." She ended this with an arrogant laugh.

As if on cue, an angelic music filled the air around them, it was soon followed by a loud crash coming from within the manor.

"Speaking of music," Gabriel said with a smirk, shutting his eyes to let the notes pass through his ears, "It seems Anafeloz has begun her performance."

Lucilla also had her eyes shut, listening to the familiar melody with a smug smile. "I commend her for making it sound like how it was originally played, so I suppose the dark enchantment it brings will be as strong as it was before."

"Only you could tell that," Gabriel said before taking another sip from his glass, "It's your composition."

''''''''''''''''''''

Viessa stood by the marble column, watching the crowd of guests move about zombie-like, succumbing to the dark magic played on the armonica. She twiddled with the fabric of her long lilac tunic, which she had slipped on earlier per the request of Lucilla, who was the one who allowed her out of bed rest despite Gabriel's orders. She didn't want to imagine the reaction of the male once he finds her attending this party.

Gun shots rang in her ears and she stepped back in time to avoid a stray bullet to aim at her shoulder. Another bullet found its way to her corner and it embedded itself on the marble pillar. She eyed the shooter, the Phantomhive maid, who darted to another side to aim at another group of mind-controlled humans, making sure to only target the weapons they held and not hurt anyone.

Her purple eyes strayed to another area of the hall. The Indian prince, familiar to her as a constant visitor to the Phantomhive manor, was backing away as a large mob surrounded him. By the time his servant was able to reach him, her ears perked upon hearing another melody seem to mingle with the enchanted one that was already echoing within the walls. The music was soothing and angelic compared to the ominous tone being played by Hannah. It completely overlapped the armonica's tune, not entirely overshadowing the music, but creating a new one that followed the key and pattern of the first.

Viessa took a step out from the shadow of the pillar to find the source of this new sound. Her eyes cast upwards to find Sebastian in the second-story balcony. Severel wine glasses with clear liquid lined the railings, arranged like the alignment of piano keys, and the demon swept through of the glass tips with his bare fingers, creating vibrations on the liquid and produced a soft tone in response.

The pale-blonde leaned on the column, her eyes softening as her weariness was soothed by the relaxing music being played by the demon she shunned earlier. How very ironic it was for this dark creature to create such light music. Could it be a reflection of what he felt inside? She thought as she raised her gloved hand, her fingers tracing the smooth skin of her lips.

A few second of the more graceful music being played, the jaded eyes of those who fell for the dark enchantment faded its glow. All eyes turned to the butler above. Sebastian's playing grew louder, and Hannah's own became frantic as she tried to compensate the melody. Viessa sense a sudden rise in Sebastian's aura. It built up along with the music and lingered towards the armonica. Soon the crystal glass of the instrument began to glow.

Reaching the last part of his music, Sebastian released a burst of his power enough to shatter the armonic. Viessa watch as Hannah was pushed back by the force of the attack, and she fell on her knees surrounded by scattered pieces of glass. Sebastian's song ended a moment later, and the hall resounded with the applause of the many guests who seemed to have no memory of what occurred to them moments ago.

He gave a bow, and then leaped down the balcony to land right beside the kneeling Hannah. A smug smile graced his lips as he whispered in her ear, though it was still loud enough for Viessa to hear with her extraordinary senses. "I could give a fabulous performance, thanks to you." He said arrogantly.

Suddenly sensing eyes on him, Sebastian gave a quick glance to the side while he stood up straight. His red eyes followed the sight of the marble pillar closest to the buffet, but found no one there in particular, and proceeded towards his master in the other side of the room.

Viessa bit her lower lip in relief, having been quick enough to escape his gaze by speeding behind another column closer to the crowd. She peeked from her hiding spot, watching his tall frame walk towards his master. A wave of sorrow washed over her features as she recalled their earlier meeting in the study, and she looked down on her feet again.

"Viessa?" She turned to the familiar deep male voice after swallowed a lump on her throat nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel's piercing topaz-eyes did not hide the disdain that could not be seen through the lion mask that he wore. Lucilla, in her Irish-inspired gown, skipped before him to stand by Viessa in time before she receives a scolding.

The emerald-eyed fallen demoness' grin was wide, as if the annoyed air being released by the older male did not affect her, and she clasps her hands over Viessa's and pulled her along. "Essie dear! I'm glad you were able to make it! Oh, I knew this dress would look lovely on you!" Lucilla forced the blonde to twirl around so she could see how the purple tunic fits on her. The drapery of the tunic reached down to the floor. Around her waist was a gold-colored rope that acted as a belt. The dress was loose on one sleeve, showing off one pale shoulder. Overall, her costume was ancient Greek inspired, and Viessa resembled one of the ethereal goddesses of Greek Mythology.

The male's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Every attempt to speak to Viessa is cut-off by Lucilla's constant ranting of the dress, the party, and the food.

"Lucilla," he said sternly, making the female turn to him. The expression on her face was that of a bored individual, who had no interest in whatever the male had to scold about.

"What?"

"Why did you let Viessa come here?"

The female grinned again and pulled Viessa to her side, her arm on the younger's shoulder, "And let her miss out all the fun? Come now, Gabriel, it would be wrong to leave her all alone."

The maroon-haired male narrowed his brows at the grinning female and turned to Viessa, who blinked in return. "You should still be resting."

The pale-blonde gave him a small but reassuring smile, in hopes to be able to calm her superior, "I'm feeling much better now, Gabriel. I can assure you that."

Sighing in defeat, Gabriel rested a hand on his temple and waved the two females off. Lucilla almost squealed in delight.

"Now that that's settled," the auburn-haired fallen one said, backing away from Viessa a little to rummage into a handbag that came along with her costume. As soon as her bag opened, the scent of lilies whiffed pass Viessa's nose. Her purple eyes went wide when Lucilla pulled out a bunch of pale purple asphodels, the racemes coiled together and arranged into a garland. The emerald-eyed female raised the crown and gently laid it on her head.

Lucilla pulled back, her hands resting on her hips, to admire her work. A bright smile was on her face. Gabriel also grew a small smile.

"You look beautiful, _Persephone_," Complimented the male, using the nickname that she always hated.

Viessa reluctantly raised her hand and touched the soft petals of the asphodels around her head. The garland of asphodels that bore her insigna, her nickname, _Persephone's Crown_, that honored her during her time as a true demon.

The sound of the double doors in the ballroom opened, and the three fallen ones turned their attention back on the crowd.

"Everyone, please excuse my tardiness." The blonde earl said as he made his way to the center of the hall, no longer dressed in the maid uniform but in a deep violet suit with black fur linings. "I am Alois Trancy. Pleased to meet you."

The three fallen's eyes narrowed in response, and they walked out from behind the pillar to join the crowd, who were dumbstruck at how young the Earl of Trancy actually was.

"I am relieved you seem to have enjoyed the entertainment in my absence." Alois said after sparing a cold glance at the still kneeling Hannah. While one of the triplets helped her to her feet, the silver haired demoness turned to glance at the crowd, only to lock eyes with a pair of topaz orbs behind a bronze lion mask. Gabriel stared back inauspiciously, making sure that she could understand the message of warning he was sending her with his intense gaze. Hannah looked away quickly, shuddering slightly as his strong and piercing aura bore through her.

After watching Hannah being dragged away, the Lion demon turned his attention to the blonde earl and his butler who was approaching their rivals. All three fallen demons perked their ears to listen to the conversation about to take place.

"That was a fabulous performance. You seemed musically talented." Alois said, apparently addressing Sebastian who stood by his master.

Lucilla stepped by Viessa's side, bending close to her ear to whisper, "I say. This Crow demon is quite the amazing bird. I never heard of anyone else being capable of breaking my enchantments."

The purple-eyed female did not respond, but kept an eye on Sebastian.

"It would be presumptuous to speak of talent; I am but one hell of a butler." She heard him say and praised herself a little, as she had guessed right that that would be his response.

"Young master," they heard the crimson-eyed demon continue, "Would you mind if I have a little conversation with Claude?"

Alois smiled, turning to his own butler, "Why don't you, Claude?" and then he lowered his tone, though still it was still audible to the fallen demons at the far corner of the hall, "Ten minutes. Get it done in ten minutes. If you don't, I'll punish you."

"Yes, you're Highness." Responded Claude. Lucilla clicked her tongue, grabbing hold of the order as well, as any sentry should.

"Get it done quickly, understood?" Ciel address his butler.

With a smirked plastered on his lips, Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

"And that's our cue." Gabriel suddenly said, turning around and making his way to the nearest exit.

Lucilla followed suit, stretching her arms out before planting them on her hips. "Ten minutes, eh? With entertainment that short, I hope they make it worth the while."

Viessa turned after a giving a quick glance at Sebastian, then followed behind her two companions. The night air kissed the bare skin of her shoulders when they left the inside of the manor.

Gabriel turned his head to the west, his senses catching the direction where the two demon butlers where heading. "Let's go." He said in his deep voice, and the three darted quickly through the trees that surrounded the house, the remaining evidence of where they last stood was but a cloud of dust.

''''''''''''''''''''

Under the light of the full moon, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus battle in a fury of water whirls created by the spikes of aura released in every kick on the ponds' surface.

The three fallen demons watched and listened to their conversations in between attacks. Not a single one of them spoke, opting to listen seriously as the demons' reveal information that they are already aware off. Amethyst, topaz, and emerald orbs seemed to glow within the shadow of the tree they were hiding in as they watch the heated battle before them.

"You stole Young Master from me back then," They heard Sebastian say; "You took my precious Young Master's soul." Viessa furrowed her eyebrows together, distinctively recalling the time when Sebastian almost tried to kill her when he mistook her for being responsible in stealing the boy's soul. "I have taken the liberty of reclaiming his soul. But that person is not yet my Young Master."

Claude gave a swift kick on the water's surface, rising another water whirl that headed towards his opponent. Sebastian created a whirl of his own, and it collided with the first and burst into rain. Two more swift kicks created two more whirls. Both demons darted across the water's surface.

"Ciel Phantomhive has lost his memories, the memories of his suffering." Claude had said, before the two demons leaped up the air and resumed their attacks within three colliding whirls.

A great big splash and the water descended along with the demons. A large ripple calmed in the center of the pond. A few seconds of silence, and Sebastian pulled out of the surface. Viessa silently sighed in relief; she did not realize that she had been holding her breath.

Sebastian stilled, his red-eyes sharp as he spoke, "And Young Master's soul that I raised –"

"As I thought," Claude's voice was heard, muffled slightly by the tinkling sounds of the water's ripples. The other casts his russet eyes behind him upon. "Your wish is a soul that has achieved revenge, but…"

Quickly darting upwards and out of the water, Claude gripped Sebastian's neck from behind, earning him a deep grunt from the red-eyed demon. He tightened his hold on him a bit more, leaning on his shoulder so his golden eyes could glare at him. "I sense an extraordinary will in you," continued the Spider demon, "A strong attachment to that particular soul."

Not at all fazed by the threatening hold around his throat, Sebastian glared back at the other with equally piercing eyes and curled his lips into his trademark smirk. "Of course, for I am a demon. You have a master as well," he responded.

Sebastian barely flitch at the feel of the other butler's hand crawl up his chest, each slender finger tapping on him like a spider skittering upwards and halting to where a heart should rest.

"To raise and then devourer souls…that is our nature." Claude stated, "My Master's soul is also of a very precious, coveted kind." He then leaned closer to the Crow demon's ear, and Sebastian tentatively stiffened upon feeling the other demon's icy breath touch his earlobe. "But to let the soul achieve a second revenge after loss of memory – humans are not that valuable."

Sebastian's smirk only widens. It amused him that Claude would try to convince him to give up his young master's soul. He was right though: such effort for one human soul is not worth the time. But this was no ordinary human soul… This was Ciel Phantomhive's soul they were talking about.

"My Young Master is unlike any other human you have ever come across." The Crow declared proudly, and then pulled himself away from the other demon, planting an aura enriched palm on the water's surface to make to liquid feel like a solid plane that helped him propel his body upwards. He landed behind Claude with a splash, turning the tables as he bares three sharpened cutlery knives under the Trancy butler's chin. "It will be a second one, but I am certainly willing to let my Young Master carry out a revenge again. But for that, I am missing a piece:"

Claude, along with the fallen demons spectators, tipped their heads in slight wonder. This was something new.

Sebastian opened his vermillion orbs, a shadowy gleam present in his irises to highlight his seriousness. "The enemy to revenge against," he pronounced.

Almost instantly, the three fallens eyes went wide. None of them have ever reached that conclusion since they found out Ciel lost his memories.

"This is interesting," Lucilla finally utter after the long wake of silence between them.

"Indeed," Added Gabriel, "I had only thought that Michaelis would find a way to retrieve Phantomhive's memories. It would have been easier and less radical, and he wouldn't have to deal with the Trancy's. I never realize that he would go this far for one human boy."

The pale-blonde only bit her tongue. Such an idea is typical for Sebastian, who would rather waste his time and energy to be able to widen his interest in humans.

Sebastian was about to speak again, and the three shushed each other as their heightened hearing focused on the two demons again. "You said earlier that your master's order was to steal Young Master's soul from me," they heard the blood-red orbed demon say.

"To deliver you a suffering more painful than death," Claude corrected, becoming more interested on where their conversation was heading into. He straightened when Sebastian lowered his weapon, a temporary truce coming into set. "It will be meaningless to take Ciel Phantomhive who lost the memory of his revenge. I must steal a complete Ciel Phantomhive that has already done his revenge." He said his realizations, digging his hand into his breast pocket for his degreeless spectacles then resting it over his piercing gold eyes.

Sebastian watch the rectangular specs of his glass gleam in the moonlight and smiled mischievously, his bangs casting shadows over his russet eyes and giving him a more sinister air, "How about a deal?" he suddenly said.

All eyes narrowed at the Crow demon's notion.

Before one of the females could make comment, Gabriel tore the lion mask from his face and hopped down the tree branch they had been resting on. The mask was thrown backwards, and Viessa's hands flew upwards on impulse to catch it.

Both made a move to follow, but paused when the older male threw a hand up in a signal to halt her movements. "Stay here," the maroon-headed one stated in his most serious tone, and the females retracted back to her previous stance, albeit stiffer.

"Lucilla, throw the barrier down for a moment." He ordered. The said female blinked, and then realized that he was talking about the enchantment she set on Faustus, which prevented him from detecting their auras. Lucilla grumbles lightly, but then allowed her eyes to flash red quickly, her energy holding her enchantment open for a few minutes.

The two female fallen demoness watch their superior strut out of the lush green vegetation surrounding them and into the open.

Detecting an approaching presence, the two demon butlers, now out of the water, turned instantly behind them.

The sight of the topaz-eyed fallen demon steadied Sebastian, though he was stunned why his temporary sentry decided to show himself in the worst moment. Claude, in the other hand, stood on an attacking stance, with golden knives prepared between the fingers of his right hand. His gold eyes gleamed fuchsia at the new being.

"Another demon," the Trancy butler hissed, then aimed his weapons towards the newcomer when he took another step.

The quick flying golden utensils were suddenly thrown off course by a single wave of a hand from the maroon-haired male. Claude's eyes widened upon seeing the new demon's topaz eyes flashed to bright red. The black fingernails of an ungloved left hand were elongated, and it was slowly retracting back, like that of a feline's claws. But what really surprise the Spider demon was not the claws or the eyes, but the distinct and hideous scar that almost covered the demon's entire hand, obscuring a bright red pentagram.

As the new demon halted several feet before them, Claude made another move to attack, but paused when Sebastian appeared before him to block his way.

"Our weapons have no use against him," Sebastian declared and the other raised his brow in confusion. The red-eyed demon turned to glare at the topaz-eyed male. "Besides, he's no threat. His name is Gabriel Winterson, a Fallen Demon."

The golden-eyed male furrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion, "A Fallen…demon?"

"They are a group of powerful demons who are in charge of protecting contracts. They call themselves our sentries." Sebastian explained, though not as detailed as what Viessa explained to him. He opted to describe them as briefly as he could – he has just checked his pocket watch a while ago and noticed that they had only five minutes left until they finish settling things down and then return to their masters.

"I appreciate the introduction, Sebastian." Gabriel said, giving him a quick smirk.

The Crow demon only smirked back, but was not amused. "My pleasure," he said almost dully.

Then Gabriel turned to address both of them with his ever strong gaze and spoke to them with his stern, deep voice, "Normally, I wouldn't show myself to you demons and deal with your issues, most especially you…" he said, turning to Claude, "…since I am not your sentry. However, with the current situation you two are in now, this is the time where we become involved."

The three went silent for a moment, watching each other's reactions, before the older continued.

"The structure of your contracts with your masters is something that we Fallen Demons are very particular about, because it is our duty to make sure that those contracts are fulfilled and the soul is devoured by the _right _demon. But due to your _insolence_…" He stated, his eyes narrowing at Claude, but he did not seem fazed by the sharp orange-eyes glaring at him. Sebastian merely smirked.

"…problems came up and the whole thing just got complicated." Gabriel then turned his attention to Sebastian. "This deal you raise is reckless, and rarely ever performed; however, it is currently the only possible option to at least keep your contracts on solid ground."

Gabriel's eyes began to glow to bright red again, and soon enough, his aura radiated around him, spreading around the pond and surrounding Sebastian and Claude like a wall. The two demon butlers glance around them, watching in awe as the scenery around them changed, the wall of aura blurring the surroundings. Soon the mass of energy solidified, forming a six-sided wall that locked the three of them in. The grass below them hazed into gray marble, and the flaming hexagon wall was covered with bright green wallpaper with marble roots and statues protruding from it. Gold candelabras hung on each corner, and a large mirror formed in one side along with a fireplace. Neither door nor windows were present.

Both demon butlers stepped back a little when something materialized in the mysterious room's center. A six-sided table and two chairs with dark violet velvet cushions appeared. On the table's surface, two dining sets and a vase full of violet stemmed, white roses further materialized.

"Please," said Gabriel with eyes shut, "Have a seat."

The two demons complied, sitting opposite each other. The strange room went silent for a few moments. It took them awhile before they noticed that Gabriel was no longer with them.

"_The alteration of a covenant is something that has to pass through us before any of you could continue serving your masters_." Sebastian and Claude turn their heads around when they heard the deep voice of Gabriel rumble and echo within the six walls of the room.

"_For that, we will act as witness to your blood pact_." Came another echo of a voice, this time it was female and bore a slight Irish accent, "_But take heed: the agreement between the two of you is not absolute."_

"_Unless Ciel Phantomhive recover's his memories," _the echo of Viessa's voice made Sebastian's eyes widen just the slightest. "_The terms and conditions of this truce must be complied."_

The demon butlers heard something like two snaps on the table and looked down. There, on each silver plate, was a rose from the vase before them.

"_Now…_" Gabriel's voice rumbled, and his following line was said together with the two other female voices, "_State thy provisos."_

The two demons exchanged sharp glares as they slipped off their left white gloves, their contract pentagrams gleaming eerily along with the dim lights of the room and the intense fuchsia gleam of their demonic eyes.

Sebastian bared his sharp canines and bit hard on his left wrist, his tongue caught a drop or two of his own blood and noticed that, along with its supposedly distaste, had a hint of Viessa's flavored tang.

Claude opted to use the knife next to the plate to give a clean cut on his left wrist.

Both demons raised their bleeding hands above the plate with the rose, their blood dripping on the petals and tainting the pure white into deep crimson.

"I will now set you as Young Master's enemy for revenge," stated Sebastian.

Claude picked up his now red rose from its platter. "I will receive Ciel Phantomhive after carrying out the revenge," then he threw the rose to the Crow demon, who caught it on impulse, "Contract complete."

Sebastian raised his own rose and blew on its petals with his words, "Sealed," then threw it to Claude.

They set their exchanged roses and raised their left wrists above them again, letting their blood drip down on the red petals, which turned to an inky black on contact.

Sebastian set his rose on his breast pocket, and then raised his already healed wrist to his lips to lick the remaining traces of his blood, before slipping back on his gloves.

The butler's demonic eyes calmed as they stood from their seats. While behind the walls surrounding them, the three Fallen demons eyes were still burning red, obviously still registering the new complications of their duties.

"_Then so be it,"_ echoed Gabriel's voice for the last time. In an instant, everything in the room exploded in a heap of demonic energy, the green walls fading down to reveal the surrounding forest and pond where they were previously standing.

''''''''''''''''''''

Lively music played on as the party continued. The three fallen ones watch all the guests pair up and twirl about in the center of the hall.

With champagne in hand, Gabriel raised the glass to his lips, feeling the fizzy lemon liquid roll down his throat. He glances away from watching the two demon butlers exchange death glares to observe his two female companions standing by the buffet table. Lucilla being too busy filling Viessa's plate with all the delicacies she deemed delicious, while the younger munched on a slice of eel pie slowly.

The topaz-eyed male observed the blonde's slightly jumpy movements. Viessa kept her back away from the side where Sebastian was standing, but would occasionally give a quick glance at the Crow demon, before she would look away and try to skid closer to her auburn haired companion. He sighed, then adjusted the bronze lion masked he had fixed back on his face before making his way to the buffet table.

But upon reaching their side, the music changed into a still lively classical, and the next thing he knew he was suddenly dragged away by an exhilarated Lucilla. Viessa followed suit, a little confused at the emerald-eyed fallen one's sudden high spirits. Lucilla was always a party lover, like a human socialite. It was something that eases her boredom, and the two find it funny how she would go as far as to prepare costumes for them.

"Ooh…I love this music. Come, come, Gabriel, dance with me," she said with a wide grin as she continued to tug on the male's sleeve.

The male grumbled and rolled his eyes. He knows not to struggle in Lucilla's stubborn grasps and hands Viessa his champagne glass. "Just this once," he muttered in irritation, and then thought he heard the female squeal before being pulled to the dance floor.

Viessa forced a small smile on her lips as she watch her two companions circle along with everyone else. Suddenly feeling open to Sebastian's line of sight, she jerked back towards the marble column by the buffet table, when her back collided with someone. Her demonic senses perked and she caught the aura signature of someone familiar.

She dreaded turning to look back, but the deep monotonous voice she heard apologize behind her meant different to what she initially thought.

"Excuse me, milady," Claude bowed lightly, stepping aside so she could steady her footing.

Viessa blinked at the demon, who did not seem to realize he was faced with another demon. Then she recalled that Lucilla casted an enchantment on him, that prevented him from detecting their auras.

She cleared her throat for a moment, "Um…it's fine…"

Just then, Alois, who was dancing with another young lady after Lady Elizabeth, circled by and called for his butler. "Claude, I want you to dance as well," the blonde earl said with a grin, then his sky blue eyes found Viessa's purple gaze, "Dance with her Claude!" then he danced away with his partner back into the center of the hall.

Claude turned to the unfamiliar female beside him and offered a hand. Viessa was taken aback, looking down at the offering hand and up at the Spider demon's emotionless golden eyes alternately.

"Milady," the demon butler said, "May I have this dance?"

Viessa was a bit hesitant, but saw the other guest beside them who have heard of the Earl's order was looking her way. It would have been a tad impolite to decline, and so she raised her own gloved hand over the butler's. Claude led her to the center of the floor, and then rested his other hand on her waist. Viessa stiffened at the cold touch. The Trancy butler was equally as good in dancing as Sebastian, but Viessa found his stoic gaze irksome, and though handsome he may be, he looked cold and uncaring with his stone-like stare.

On the other side of the room, Sebastian was watching his master's footing as he led his fiancé on a round. He stifled his laughter when his Young Master took a misstep and almost stepped on Lady Elizabeth's right foot. Then he sighs, his laughter dying and his expression back to serious. He raised his gloved hand to his breast pocket to caress an inked-colored petal.

"Roses _are_ overrated," he mumbled to himself, as he pinched that petal enough to dent it but not tear it.

He turned his head to one side, his russet eyes probing the hall for Claude's tall frame. Unable to locate him standing by the sidelines, he fixed his gaze back on the dancing couple, spotting Alois not so far behind.

Then when Alois and his dance partner loomed away from his point of view, then came by the other demon on a black tail-coat, engaged in a dance with a woman he could not see yet, since Claude's tall frame obscured his view. But when he stepped back to circle, Sebastian saw a tuft of pale-blonde curls wave by the Spider demon's shoulder.

Words could not describe how utterly upset the Phantomhive butler was when his crimsom eyes finally caught sight of the familiar features of the woman Claude Faustus was dancing with: In a lilac floor-length tunic, with a garland of lilies around her hair, was no other than Viessa Heatherworth. His dark aura spiked skywards.

Sensing the negative disturbance that suddenly littered the halls, Lucilla and Gabriel suddenly turned their heads to the source while continuing to dance casually.

The Crow demon was shrouded in a dark and gloomy aura while staring at something within the crowd of dancers. The two followed his line of sight, and their mouths gaped a bit when they saw the Spider demon dancing with Viessa.

Claude did not seem fazed by the stare that was address to him, as he probably thought that Sebastian was just teasing him by a show of power. Viessa, on the other hand, tensed up.

Lucilla released a hearty laugh upon realizing the root of Sebastian's growing anger, "My, my…He look like someone rammed a spiky boot up 'is arse! That Michealis is acting like a jealous lover!" she laughed even more.

Gabriel was as amused as his partner, letting his lips curl into a charming smile. He closed his eyes and gave a throaty chuckle. "I suppose he has the right to be as jealous as he is."

The emerald-eyed fallen demoness tilted her head, "Oh? Why is that?" She asked, the remaining trails of laughter still evident in her voice.

The male opened his eyes, the topaz-orbs glancing at the hot-headed demon at the other side of the hall. He gave one last chuckle as he replied, "He did mention that she will be his _mate_ after all."

''''''''''''''''''''

_A jealous Sebby is fun to write. Hehe._

_That's about it for now! The next chapter will be posted on…hmmm…I don't know…next-next week, I suppose. That will all depend on the situation of my horrible life. In the mean time, I'll be burying my face in the books for midterms._

_Once again, __**I'm open to answering any questions you might have regarding the premise of this story, **__especially parts that confused you or something you wanted to make clear. I won't reveal any spoilers though.__** You may ask through PM or Reviews. Answers for questions from anonymous reviewers will be posted along with the next chapter.**_

_Another request, especially to those who thoroughly read this story from the very beginning: I am planning to make a music video for this fanfic using the many sketches I've done (but did not post in Deviant Art, for some reason)…I'm looking for a song that will suite the story…so if you have any suggestions, do tell me in your reviews!_

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Please.**_

_Have a pleasant something everyone!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 1-10-2013


	20. XIX: The Fallen, Promise

_**KYAAAAAAA!**_

_Since midterms is over, I decided to continue on with the story as soon as possible, and all I can say to you, my dear readers, that this is probably the fluffiest chapter of Demons Falls First. You will __**FANGURL**__. I swear._

_On a side note, Yana Toboso just made the most incredible announcement, which will make you gaga even more: Kuroshitsuji will be filmed as a live-action movie! And though the storyline will be completely different (it will take place 130 years after the manga), and that the actor playing Sebastian is a hot wavy head, I'm still so very excited with this! I squealed the whole day ever since I read this online._

_Last chapter didn't get much reviews, and the hits on it lowered. I think I can understand why. School has begun in most of countries, especially in the United States (which compromises almost 80 percent of my readers). I've been a fanfiction writer for a long time, and I always notice that hits and reviews rise during the holidays then diminish after that. So I'm not really surprise, since even I lack the time to read or even type a review since my classes begun. But for those who did read, and most especially reviewed this, you're very much appreciated! I lost the list of reviewers again…but you know who you guys are, and I hope you all enjoy this fluffy new chapter._

_Prepare to squeal._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XIX**

''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you not going inside?"

Viessa turned her head slowly to the source of the sound. Her fingers curled to clutch the fabric of her hooded lavender coat, wet from the continuing downpour of the dreary London rain, as she saw Gabriel's tall frame walk out from behind the wall of the Phantomhive manor's right wing.

He held a black umbrella with his right hand, while his left was tucked inside the pocket of his coat. The wet soil made splattering sounds with each step as he made his way towards her. Soon enough, the harsh rain no longer pelted her head when the male stood close to her to share his umbrella.

"Are you not going inside?" He repeated, casting his eyes away from the female to look at the darkened windows of the mansion. "You've been out here for five days."

The pale-blond bit her lower lip as she looked down. She dipped her hand into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a black card. She flipped it over to reveal the etchings of a crow with red eyes, and just below its talons was the familiar pentagram belonging to the demon acting as the butler inside the house. Her purple eyes softened, sorrow fluttering her glassy orbs as she stared at the card, then raised it towards the maroon-haired male beside her.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked down at the card and back at the blonde holding it.

"I don't want to do it anymore," she said softly, her voice cracking slightly, "Can't you take over for me?"

The male just stared at her for several seconds, his expression nonchalant but stern, and then he raised his hand. Viessa's hold on the cards slackened in preparation for his to take it from her fingers, but instead he held her wrist and pushed lightly until the card was parallel to her chest. Viessa opened her mouth to protest before Gabriel cuts her off.

"I only had to watch him while you were at rest, but he is your responsibility," he said. He watched the female cast her eyes downwards, avoiding his sharp topaz eyes. "Do not fail now Viessa. We already failed at being demons; this is all that is left of our pride."

Viessa shuts her eyes in an attempt to hide her sadness from the other fallen one. "I fear that I will hurt him one day," she said in almost a whisper, like she didn't want him to hear.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, his eyes softening in understanding. "You cannot hurt him," he said as he turned his full front to her. The hand in his pocket left to rest on the female's wet shoulder, squeezing lightly in a comforting manner. "You can never hurt him, and even if you did, he will _understand_."

The female continued to stare down at the wet ground. A wave of silence followed suite, as she thought of the Gabriel's words deeply.

The male curled his lips into a small smile, observing the pensive look on the face of his subordinate. Watching the different emotions pass on her eyes.

"Do you love him Viessa?" His words startled the female, making her shot her head upwards so she could see the rarely seen smile on the usually poker face of the male.

"I…" she opened her mouth, and then shuts it quickly to nibbling on her lower lip. She stuttered, her ivory cheeks turning into a pinkish hue that can be seen even under the bluish light of the moon, amusing Gabriel. "…I…I know I'm not suppose to but –"

"Who said that you're not supposed to?" Gabriel said suddenly.

Viessa blinked at him in surprise and confusion, and then she looked away. "Demons aren't supposed to love," she mumbled softly.

Gabriel closes his topaz eyes as he chuckled softly, "Says the demon who gave up her contract to marry her master." Viessa looked up at him again, looking slightly annoyed at his last comment.

When his laughter subsided, he opened his eyes. His ghost of a smile was still apparent as he continued, "Besides, we gave up being demons a long, long time ago. Loving is a choice we are free to partake now."

Viessa's eyes softened at his words, but her brows furrowed still, and Gabriel finally understood what the younger really felt. "I don't think that hurting him is what you are afraid of," he said with a soft voice, "You fear that he cannot love you back."

She stiffened after he said those words, and Gabriel was able to confirm his thoughts.

His hand gently squeezed her shoulder to relax her as he continued speaking with a voice so comforting that Viessa never knew he possess. "We demons are living creatures like humans, and like all living creatures, we are guarded throughout life by our instincts." The gloved hand on her shoulder slid up to rest on her cheek. "_Love_ is an instinct. It's the driving force which makes us protect the ones important to us – our masters, mates, siblings, friends, offsprings, and even our own selves. Demons feel these things but never acknowledge them, that is why they live their long lives without a purpose, without even an ounce of happiness that can only be granted with the appreciation of this instinct."

Gabriel drops his hand from her cheek to grab hold of her gloved left hand, his thumb feeling for the bumps of her scar. "Acknowledging that we can love may have cost us so much pain and so much loss," he hesitated for a moment, recalling the events of a past that earned him his own scar. He glances up her face, seeing the sadness in her own features as she recalled her own painful memories as well, before he continued on with a whispered but still audible tone, "But that's just how life is, yet…we move forward still."

They became silent for a long while, the only sound heard was the rain pouring down on everything around them, and then Gabriel lets go of her hand so he could rest his own back on Viessa's cheek. He watched with a soft gaze her amethyst eyes become glassy. A single tear slipped down the corner of her eye and he caught it with his thumb.

"Loving is a protective instinct, and Sebastian is willing to protect you even at the expense of his own life, despite being in a contract. I saw it in his eyes whenever I said your name. He is there for you, Viessa." He whispered with a smile.

More tears left her eyes as she finally let them go, and the male, who she had long see as an older brother she never had, wiped her cheeks dry with the fabric of his gloved hand.

"Come now, stop your crying," he said in a comforting manner.

Viessa shuts her eyes, forcing back her tears but only shedding them more. When she opened her eyes, she beamed a sheepish smile. "I need a hug," she suddenly said.

Gabriel almost threw back his head as he laughed – a very rare occurrence that surprised Viessa. It was deep but light, rich and carefree, and it comforted her even more.

When his laughter died down, the hand on her cheek raised to the crown of her head, sliding the lavender hood off so he could pat her head gently in a brotherly gesture.

"I would hug you, but doing so might cause the demon inside to stir." He said amusedly, causing Viessa to blink her wide eyes in realization: _Sebastian was watching them._

Her eyes darted to the far, west wing window of the second floor. Gabriel had been looking at that particular window a while ago. Despite the darkness of the room behind the window, her eyes caught the outlines of something moving. How long has he known that she was here?

As if reading her mind, Gabriel spoke with a still amuse tone as he looked up that same window, "He's known of your presence nearby since two days ago. I got to hand it to him; he was able to track you down despite the very minimal amount of aura you had been releasing, you've been practically invisible since."

Viessa felt a tug on her hand and something being place on her palm. She looked down to find that Gabriel hand handed her the umbrella.

"You should get in," he said with a smile as he was stepping out from under the umbrella. He raised his fur-lined hood over his head. "It's going to rain all night, and you'll get your dress all wet and muddy. I'm sure Sebastian prepared you something warm to wear; he has been waiting for you after all."

Then he walked pass her and into the rain. Viessa turned to watch him leave. He entered the forest path without turning back, dissipating upon reaching the shadows and eventually his presence left the vicinity.

Viessa continue to stand where she was, contemplating hard whether she would heed her superior's words or remain in her place even though she was already spotted.

Was Sebastian really waiting for her? Gabriel could have been mistaken. She had shunned him away during the party and told him to leave her alone, and maybe he was just left with the choice of watching her from afar.

She took a few, slow steps forward and then halted. She stared down at her muddied boots, once again pondering her choices. A minute passed, or probably more, as she felt like she was eternally lost in her thoughts.

A few more steps became several, with moments of hesitation in between. Her steps where slow, but her strides where longer, as if her body was moving on its own accord, more willing to be reunited with the Crow demon inside than what her mind wanted. The next thing she knew, she was standing just a few feet from the manor's rear entrance.

She stared broodingly at the probably locked door for a long while. Then her grip on the umbrella's handle tightened when she saw a faint yellow glow through the very narrow gaps between the edge of the door and the doorframe, and before she could perk her senses to confirm who the presence was approaching the door, she heard the bolt unlock.

The door creaked open, the faint yellow glow of a lamp radiated around Sebastian and the walls surrounding him. He stood still by the door frame, a plain expression on his face as he looked down at the female fallen demon on the rear entrance's veranda.

Crimson met amethyst as they stared at each other in total silence. And then, after a long while, both took simultaneous steps toward each other. Viessa stepped onto the door step, allowing the roof to shield her from the rain. Sebastian stood a foot away from her.

The female tore her gaze away from him to look down, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly to fight the tears. When she looked back up again, her purple eyes blazed with a sudden rise in bravery, though it slowly dwindled as the seconds go on.

"I don't deserve you," she said sharply, but Sebastian remained unfazed by this, remaining nonchalant. However, the way his russet eyes glisten shows that he was listening intensively. Her voice suddenly became shaky as she continued, "I…will hurt you, Sebastian, one way or another. It has happened before and it will happen again. I already put you in danger with Lucifer. I…" her tears descended, "…I can't…" her voice cracked, "…bare to lose you."

She shuts her eyes again, fighting back the tears that continue to waterfall from her eyes. The hand that had been holding on to the umbrella slackened, and the umbrella fell on the ground, the impact causing it to shut to a close. Both her hands shakily held the lapels of Sebastian's black coat, her sleeves barely touching the ink colored rose on his breast pocket. She pressed her forehead on his chest, breathing in his scent of musky spice.

She felt his chest heave up and down as he suddenly sighs audibly. His white gloved-hand raised and rested on her cheek. He pushes her back lightly so he could look at her at eye level.

"I really do hate it when you cry," he said when he began wiping her tears with that hand. She leaned in to the touch, and Sebastian felt a great wave of relief engulf him when he felt her warmth seep through the fabric of his gloves.

He leans down, their foreheads pressing. "You will not lose me…I will not leave you," He whispered, "And you do not have to prove your worth to me…you are already mine."

The candle lights flickered off when their lips met. His arms coiled slowly around her body, one arm resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer, while his other hand ran up her pale-gold curls, slightly damp from the rain, and rest on the back of her neck. He tilted his head to the side as they kiss, letting his tongue browse her lips to pry them open.

She moaned in content, and Sebastian pulled her slowly in. He shuts the door and leans on it, pressing Viessa closer to his body. When she finally fully relaxed with him, he scoped her up in a bridal style, pulling away from the kiss momentarily to speed towards his room, which was not so far from the rear entrance of the manor.

Love making has never before been as genuine as it was tonight. What Viessa had with Sebastian now is so different compared to when she had made love with her master before. Was it because she was still wholly a demon and still confused at the emotion she felt back then? Is it because now she truly has learned to acknowledge this feeling? She didn't think much about it anymore, and focused her whole being at the dark-haired male hovering above her, relishing on his gentle touches and soft kisses. He was slower tonight compared to the times they've done before, wanting to feel her longer to make up for all those long days of her absence. His eyes did not even glow to its eerie demonic color the whole time, nor did his canines extend to bite her neck like he used to do. It was as if they were not demons at all…It all felt so _beautiful._

By the time they were done, Viessa had lost all energy and fell to sleep instantly, her head resting on the crook of Sebastian neck, opting to lie on his broad shoulder instead of the pillow. Sebastian lay on his back, right hand still coiled on her hair and the left caressing her flat stomach. He watched her for a long while, making sure that she was truly asleep or just feigning, before he slips his left hand lower so that his palm was planted on the skin below her naval.

He shuts his eyes. From beneath his close eyelids, his vermillion eyes turned to its demonic fuchsia. A rare incantation floated in his mind, and his lips moved to recite it silently. The dull black pentagram on his left hand began glowing into a deep wine color. His palm began to heat up.

Sebastian felt Viessa stir beside him, and he paused, cracking his eyes open just a bit to see her brows crease in sudden discomfort. When she relaxed again, he closes his eyes and finishes the rest of the silent incantations as quickly as possible.

The burning sensation disappeared from his palm and he exhales. His eyes, now back to its original rust color, opened slowly and he looked down at his hand. The gleaming tetragramaton faded back to black and he slowly slides his hand away so he could admire the smaller replica of his seal tattooed on his lover's navel area.

He smiled in satisfaction before pulling the sheets up on their naked bodies. He pulled his mate closer to his chest and rested his chin on her head, his nose wafting her scent of graveyard lilies. He shuts his eyes and relaxes every tense muscle in his body so he could feel her strange warmth better. He didn't need to sleep tonight, but he could feign it, just so he could make the situation feel human for once.

''''''''''''''''''''

"So he marked her," Lucifer sighs, "A pity."

"I thought you weren't going to bother them anymore?"

The demon king grinned mischievously, he continue to stare at the Phantomhive manor as he spoke to the new being behind him. "I'm not bothering them, isn't obvious, _Marbas_?"

"My name is Gabriel," the maroon-haired fallen demon said sternly, his deep voice seemed to growl when he said those words.

Lucifer chuckled darkly, turning to face the male fallen one, his abyss-like eyes watching his growing anger in amusement. "'Gabriel'…hmmm…Such an ill-fitting name for a demon on par with the Devil." He said with his sly snake-like voice.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes further, his sharp topaz-eyes blazed with fury that it make his pupils turn to slits without having to change his eye color to the demonic red of his rank. "You best leave them alone, or I will be the one to personally _end _your reign." He said in a low and ominous tone, his powerful black and red aura radiated around him like a protective cloak.

Lucifer grinned playfully, a chuckle that sounded almost like a cackle of a witch left his lips. "I admire your bravery, and though I would like to see you _try_ to end me, It would prove to be pointless seeing that I already lost interest in these two _maggots_." The devil said, turning to him fully. He seemed like he was floating as he made his way to the fallen demon and began circling him. Gabriel remained on his spot, while his narrowed eyes follow Lucifer's movements.

Lucifer planted a pale, slender finger to his chin and looked thoughtful. "I understand now why you are so dedicated in protecting them…especially sweet Viessa…" Gabriel grimaces at his words, and then suddenly felt the Devil's cold breath on the back of his neck, close to his ear. He did not move, but his hands shivered in anticipation of shoving his claws on his all black eyes.

"Tell me Gabriel," he heard him whisper, "Are you not feeling even the slightest hint of _envy_?" Gabriel propped one eyebrow up.

Lucifer gave a toothy smirk and switch to whisper in his other ear. "She has been claimed before you could even admit your own feelings for her. Come now, Gabriel, you are still a demon. Envying is nothing to be ashamed off," his voice has turned slyer, and Gabriel could tell the slight emissions of black aura flowing along with each words. He frowned in realization: the Devil was trying to control him.

"You can still win her back," the Devil continued, "All you have to do is get rid of –"

A strike of claws flashed so quickly it would have been impossible for ordinary humans to see it happen. Lucifer landed several feet backwards with one strong leap, with the sacrifice of a few strands of his long ivory hair. He smiled impishly upon seeing the ominous features of his attacker. His topaz eyes glowing like the usual demonic eyes without having to change its color – only powerful demons where capable of doing that.

His black nails extended into sharp claws that ripped the tips of his black gloves. He stood in an attacking stance, his claws close by his face as he watched the Demon King with sheer contempt. Lucifer released a wicked laugh.

"I am not easily swayed with your words, Lucifer. You always did underestimate me." The fallen demon retorted, lowering his claws which began retracting back.

Lucifer smirked with a throaty chuckle, "That I do," he said, standing straighter and fixing himself.

"You will _leave_," Gabriel said sternly, his voice of high command and without a care that he was ordering the Demon king, "We already abandoned your imaginary kingdom, we don't need you around to stain the rest of our freedom. It's already bad enough that we still have to do your biddings with the other demons on earth, but that is so we could continue to live on. That's the last boundary we have in connection with you, and nothing more. _Do not_ _complicate_ _it_."

They became silent for a long moment, the rain pelting on them harder. A wide, malevolent grin curled on Lucifer's lips, and he shuts his eyes, looking solemn. "All right then," he said then turned towards the open forest of the hilltop where they stood. Gabriel let out a long sigh of relief as he watched the Devil walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Called Lucifer, halting on his tracks. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have something for you, in line with this 'last boundary', of which you speak." Lucifer raised a hand up without turning to him, and in between his middle and index finger is a black card.

He speedily flings in towards him, and Gabriel caught it on impulse. The topaz-eyed male raised an eyebrow while looking down at the black card, flipping it over to reveal an etched picture of a black jackal and an unfamiliar pentagram. _An assignment,_ he thought.

Lucifer did not show his wide smirk as he continued, "You'll be stationed in America for the time being. This contract will be short-lived, considering that the terms are quite typical and that the demon is a weakling. So don't you worry your pretty little head, you'll return to watch over your little sisters soon." He ended this with a dark laugh, before his pitch black aura coiled around him and he fades away in a black fog.

Gabriel glared at the last remnants of the Devil's aura before staring at the card in his hand with disdain. With a sigh, he slips the card in his inner coat pocket and turned his attention to the manor afar.

His stern eyes softened. "Take care of her, Sebastian," he whispered to the air, hoping that it would carry his words all the way inside the manor and fleet by the red-eyed demon's ears. Then he turned away and headed to the woody marshes, his form dissipating within the shadows just in time when the rain began to hinder, the gray clouds began to clear, the darkened sky start to lighten as the first rays of twilight seeped through the horizon.

''''''''''''''''''''

Bardroy stared suspiciously at the oddly wider smile on the dark-haired butler's face. The cook was once again shunned from his area by the stove, his already heated up flame thrower discarded by the man who was now taking over to cook breakfast. The rough blonde American took a long drag with his cigarette, his cheek leaning on his palm while his elbow rested on the table, still staring at the grin on Sebastian's features.

Finnian, the shorter blonde seated to his left, was playing with the lose straws of his gardener's hat. A few minutes earlier, he had sabotaged the vegetable garden outside after pouring almost a bucketful of pesticides which he mistakenly took as fertilizer, and he fumbled nervously while he waited for whatever punishment Sebastian prepared. It never did came, not even a scolding. He just merely called him in and had him seat right next to Bard. And just like the cook, the boy with the extraordinary strength had been staring at the butler's cheerful expression while he cooked the omelet.

The boys watch the butler place an omelet on each of the two plates he prepared earlier, just in time when May Rin entered the kitchen, rolling in a food cart when there was already one in the kitchen for the young master.

"M-mister Sebastian," the spectacled maid stammered, "Here is the other cart you needed."

Sebastian turned to glance at the maid through his shoulder, a bright smile still on his lips. "Thank you, May Rin. Please place it next to the other cart." He said in a polite and sweet tone, quite different than his usual stern and commanding voice.

The maid blush at the smile and timidly pushed the cart beside the other, then rushed to stand in between the cook and the gardener, watching as Sebastian continue to smile cheerily while pouring soup into two bowls.

The three servants were used to watching Sebastian make breakfast for his master, but today was different. For starters, he was preparing two meals instead of one, and his usually concentrated features while cooking was replaced with a beaming smile that was not mischievous or sly or sarcastic as they have always known. It was as if something occurred the day before that have left the butler giddy like a child.

"Uhh…" May Rin muttered, eyeing the meals Sebastian was arranging on the second cart, "I beg your pardon, Mister Sebastian, but do we have a guest this morning?"

The tall butler did not open his smiling lips to reply, and instead smiled at the three servants, who cringed more on the cheerful version than the sardonic ones that they were used to.

When Sebastian turned back so he could finish up the rest of the breakfast preparations, the three servants huddled together, lowering their tones into whispers.

"You think the young master allowed him to keep a cat? He does tend to go into this kind of mood whenever a cat is nearby," whispered Bardroy.

"But that does not explain the extra meal," May Rin replied hushly.

Finnian blinked in thought as he stuck his head closer to each of his companions' ears, "Maybe the food if for the cat?"

The American rolled his eyes, "That's absurd, Finny. I single cat can't finish breakfast this fancy."

"Maybe it's for several cats?"

"Or twenty!" exclaimed the maid

"Or hundreds!"

"Maybe this isn't about cats at all!" Bardroy proclaimed, and then toned down his voice. He glances at the butler's smiling features and the rest followed his point of you. The ex-army man narrowed his eyes warily. "Look at that smile," he whispered deeply, "He's hiding something…something else that put him in high spirits, and I'm not talking about cats…"

The three curled a finger under their chins and hummed in thought. Then when something fleet by the cook's thoughts, he snap his fingers together.

"It's a woman."

"A woman?"

"A woman!"

Bardroy nodded his head and puffed his chest, ignoring the questioning expression on Finny's face and the flaring cheeks of May Rin. He thumped his fist on his palm as he confirmed his thoughts. "As a man myself, I would know that only a woman could make one smile like that. The question is…who is the one who captured our butler's attention?"

The two males had their fingers under their chins again in thought, while the red-haired main held her heated up cheeks with her cool palms, trying so hard to control the blood from leaking down her nose, when they heard someone clear his throat loudly. They looked up and fletched; Sebastian was now standing before them across the table, hands crossed on his chest, his cheery smile had diminished into an annoyed one.

"If you're all done talking about me, would one of you please answer the door of the rear entrance while I finish up the young master's meal. Someone has been knocking on it for almost a minute or so." He said nonchalantly, turning back to the boiling kettle.

The three were now aware of the knocking sound from outside the kitchen hall. May Rin gulped and calmed her blushing, bowing down to apologize, "E-excuse me…I'll go see who it is."

Sebastian nodded without turning. He bends low to check if the stove's flame under the kettle was just right. When he stood up straighter, his peripheral view caught a flash of green and auburn out the window. He turned to the glass window, stunned to find Lucilla Landis behind it. She caught his eyes and smiled sheepishly at him, raising a gloved hand to wave.

Sebastian's eyes widened upon an awareness: _"If she's here, then it must mean that…"_ he heightened his demonic senses, and when he caught the familiar aura signature of that one demon he haven't sense for awhile now, he stepped out of the kitchen in long strides, passing the two blondes who raised their eyebrows at the sudden drop in the butler's mood.

He made it close to the rear entrance door before May Rin could open it. He held on to the handle just when she was about to reach for it. "On second thought," he said, looking at the door and avoiding the confuse look of the maid, "Why don't I deal with this. You go back in the kitchen and watch the kettle for me."

The maid blinked behind her large round glasses before she bowed and stammered back to the kitchen. The demon let out a silent sigh as he watch her go, then turn back to the door with his russet-eyes narrowing ominously. He turned the knob and pulled the door open, to be faced with the demon he expected.

"Faustus." He said plainly but darkly.

"Michaelis." The Spider demon acknowledge at the same monotone.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, glaring at the Trancy butler disdainfully. "To what do I owe the visit?"

The golden-eyed demon glared back, standing still and quite for a long while, before he slipped his hand into the inner pockets of his coat. Sebastian eyes the neat, white enveloped Claude held out for him to reach.

"And what might this be?" the Crow demon smirked.

Claude shuts his eyes, looking solemn. "An invitation to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, from my Lord Trancy." He replied with his deep voice.

The red-eyed butler stared at his stoic face then down at the letter, he raised his gloved hand and quickly snatched the enveloped, then tucked it in his own coat pocket.

"If that is all that you came here for, then I suggest you get out of my sight before you get any _ideas._" Sebastian snapped.

Claude tilted his head to the side, a mischievous smirk apparent on his lips, "Just what kind of ideas do you think I'll come up with, Sebastian Michaelis?"

The Phantomhive demon butler glared, his narrow crimson eyes blazing in seriousness. The smirk on Claude's lips fell instantly.

He let out a 'hmp' before bowing politely, "I'll be off then."

"Please do."

The Spider demon turned and made his way down the porch, then halted and turned slowly to glance at his rival through his shoulders. His gold eyes gleamed when he spoke.

"Just an observation," Sebastian heard him say and raised a dark brow. "You smell different."

The Crow demon smiled, tilting his head. "Do I now?" he chuckled lowly, "Pray tell, what I smell like?"

Claude looked away, and raised a hand over his bow tie to fix his collar. "Lilies," he said plainly, before he speed away from the estate.

Sebastian watched the remaining dust of his aura fade out before he sighs and shut the door. He pressed his hand on his coat pocket to feel for the envelope while making his way back to the kitchen.

He was certain that when Claude came by, the six days of truce between the Phantomhives and the Trancy's was close to ending. He thought of this as he pushed the tea cart toward his young master's study, as he opted to eat his breakfast there. Before entering the double doors, his russet eyes glance down at the invitation that he had set up on a silver platter, glared at the spider emblem that was embossed at the red wax, then knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard his master say. He pushes the door open, entered with a polite bow, then trolled the cart in, halting just beside the desk where Ciel Phantomhive sat, reading the morning paper.

"What's today's schedule?" the young earl said indifferently, not tearing his eyes from a particular article he found interest in.

Sebastian stood up straight by his master's left, reciting the notes he recalled earlier this day. "Funtom Company's regular meeting begins at noon, the dance lesson with Mrs. Hyatt begins at 2 p.m., and the politics lesson with Professor Macmillian begins at 6 p.m. These are all your appointments for today."

"Good." Ciel said plainly, frowning slightly at the dance schedule.

"And this has arrived," he heard his butler say, and the earl halted in his reading, shoving the newspaper down to glance suspiciously at the envelope on the silver tray. His single blue eye widened upon seeing the emblem.

With a letter opener, he tears the wax off and flips the stationary open. His eye narrowed as he read. "Count Trancy would like to apologize for his discourtesy at the ball the other day and requests Earl Ciel Phantomhive's most honored presence at the ball at the Trancy Mansion, tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock."

Gripping the letter, the boy tears it and lets the pieces fall down the tray.

Sebastian inwardly sighs. He was right after all. The peace has died down, and a duel has been promised tomorrow at four, and though the _Danse Macabre_ is worth anticipating, it still annoyed him that he would have to fix up his young master's schedule which he had spent a whole day planning out.

''''''''''''''''''''

The day passed by quickly. Sebastian shuts the door to the conference room after serving his master and his business partners their tea. He flipped his pocket watch open. It would be quite awhile before the meeting will end.

At this time, May Rin would be in the kitchen, washing up the dishes used during lunch. He glances out the nearby window, looking down at Finnian watering the flower beds. Bard was nearby, watching the gardener while seated on the steps towards the garden, a lit cigarette between his lips.

Having finished all his other duties, until the meeting is dismissed, Sebastian found himself some free time. He made his way to the west wing of the house, where the servant's quarters was located. Making his way to his room, he fetches his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door.

Viessa was seated on the bed, her back leaning on the head board. Her pale-blonde curls were loose and framed her face. She wore a white satin robe he had prepared before he left the room for his morning rituals. Her eyes were cast low, looking at a spot on her lower abdomen where her hand was rubbing. She turned her head to the door at the sound of the bolt unlocking, then she quickly covers up her bare belly.

Sebastian steps in, catching her eyes. He gave her a quick smile before he turned to close the door behind him. He made his way towards her, pushing the cart with the now empty platters and tea cup aside so he could stand by her.

"You're finally awake," the dark-haired male said softly while he took off his tail coat and draped it on a nearby chair, while placing his pocket watch and the black rose on the bedside table, "Did you sleep well?"

Viessa nodded with a smile, feeling the mattress dip as Sebastian sat on the bedside. "You've been asleep longer than usual for a demon." She heard him say.

The fallen demon fiddled with the silky fabric of her robe. "The effect of the poison hasn't worn off completely and I need to sleep more to let my body heal faster," she saw Sebastian frowned at the information, and she forced an assuring smile on her face, "But I woke up this morning to eat before falling back to sleep. That breakfast was lovely."

Sebastian stared at her plainly, aware that she was forcing a smile on her face. Catching his gaze, Viessa turned her attention to the black rose on the bedside table and reached for it. She twirled the long, purple stem with her fingers, looking down at the ink-colored petals and recalling the details of the pact between Sebastian and the Crow demon.

Slipping off the gloves from his hand, Sebastian skid closer to her and reached for the rose, their fingers brushing as he took it away and back to the end table. "Claude came by this morning," he announced, causing the pale-blonde's eyes to widen.

"Did he do anything?" she asked, dread slightly evident in her tone.

"He only came to deliver an invitation for the young master," he heard her sigh. He turned to her, seeing the seriousness on her features, and he continued with a darker tone. "We'll be going to the Trancy Mansion tomorrow at four in the afternoon."

The purple-eyed furrowed her brows in thought, "For what exactly?"

A wide but mischievous smile made its way on the male's lips, "_Danse Macabre_."

"A duel?" Viessa narrowed her eyes at him. This was no ordinary duel, this was a duel to the death, and though she is confident that Sebastian had enough power to top this match, a sense of anxiety still wafers her.

Sensing her trepidation, Sebastian shuts his eyes and smiled. He kicked his shoes off and raised his long legs up the bed. He skids close to her, letting his back lie on the head board, until their shoulders touched. He draped an arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing her head to lie on his shoulder. Viessa softened at the gentle gesture, and snug herself comfortable on his side.

Her bare hand made its way under her robe to touch the mark below her navel, which heated the closer Sebastian was to her. Noticing this, the russet-eyed male slid his own left hand under her robes. "I apologize for not informing you about this," he said in a hushed tone, feeling for his mark on her.

Viessa shuck her head, her fingers still rubbing the mark along with his large hand. "It's all right," she whispered back, "In fact, I should be the one to apologize."

Sebastian raised a dark brow at this.

"I couldn't mark you, I don't have that ability anymore." She said, grasping his hand and resting it above her left hand, so that he could feel the scar atop her purple pentagram.

The male breathes out, tugging her hand towards his lips. He kissed her scarred hand gently, his lips soft against the rough patches of skin. A blush was able to creep its way on Viessa's cheeks, more embarrassed at the fact that he was kissing the scar that brought her painful memories.

Sebastian's lips hovered by her knuckles as he spoke zealously, "I don't need to have your mark on me so I could keep my promise to you. I do not lie, Viessa."

They gaze longingly at each other's eyes. Viessa found it so hard to believe that the tender Sebastian in front of her now was the same demon she fought so many years ago.

Their eye contact was cut short when Sebastian lets go of her hand and bends in front of her, his hand reaching for the handle of the bedside drawer. He reached for something within, and when his hand went out of the drawer, Viessa saw something gold-like shimmering between his fingers. When he presented it in front of her, her amethyst eyes went wide.

"That's…my _ring_!" she exclaimed, reaching out to take the gold wedding band with the single diamond from the male demon's hand, but Sebastian was quick enough, and he pulled back to evade Viessa's feisty attacks just so she could obtain the jewelry from him.

He caught her quick hand by the wrist and told her to calm down. When she did, the male demon smiled sweetly at her, before his eyes flashed into fuchsia and the ring on his left palm levitated. Sudden sparks where emitted around the gold band and Viessa watched with eyes wide in shock as the ring her master had proposed to her with burst into a black and blue flame of intense heat and power. The gold and diamond, despite its known strong properties, melted until it eventually dissolved completely.

When the flame died along with the ring, Viessa gaped at her mate, who looked on at her with a grin. Her purple eyes darkened and narrowed at him, her face contorting into anger.

"Why did you do that!?" she cried, wanting to tackle Sebastian to the ground, but the mark on her burned in response to her intentions.

As to avoid any huge conflict with his mate, the Crow demon slips a hand on his trouser pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box, shutting all attempts of a retort from Viessa's mouth when she caught sight of it.

She blinked at him, looking alternately at the demon and the box in his hand. His fingers reached out to flip the top of the case open, revealing an inner blood-red silk lining where a shimmering white gold banded ring rested. An amethyst cut gem stone glistened in between two, smaller black diamond's that may have cost a fortune.

"Sebastian…?" she stared at him, confusion and all other emotions fleeting by her features.

The demon butler took hold of her left hand. He pulls out the ring from the box and slides it on her ring finger, smiling in satisfaction that the ring fitted her perfectly.

"You're first husband has already left you," he said, raising her knuckles so she could see the ring on her finger closer, "So you should make room for the next one."

Her purple-eyes were still wide as she stared up from the ring to Sebastian's face. He smiled and leans in, their lips brushing softly, but then pulled back slightly when his sharp ears caught the sound of a bell ringing from the butler's office room.

"It seems the Young Master is finished with his meeting," Sebastian said, looking out the door. He turned back to his mate, smirking at the still stunned look she was wearing. "I'll be back with you shortly," he whispered, then gave her a quick peck on the forehead, before slipping his shoes and coat on. He spared her one last soft glance before he left the room, smiling victoriously.

Viessa tore her eyes away from the closed door and back to her left hand, eyeing the ring in particular. A feeling of lightness overwhelmed her and she smiled – her first true smile since the day she became a fallen one.

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucifer grinned maliciously at the scene he saw, despite being so far from that window.

"Maybe not now, but soon," he whispered mostly to himself, "Just you wait. Our little game is not over yet."

A gust of wind fleet by, making his long ivory hair flow along. His abyssal eyes narrowed ominously as his fangs grew with his smile.

He turned away towards the darkness of the forest, his long black cape hovering behind him like a large shadow. The pale, bony fingers of his right hand slackened, letting loose of the black lump on his palm.

A dead crow tumbled on the gravel when the Devil's form faded away. Its black wings were ripped off, the ebony feathers dangling in places on the remaining skin and bones of its appendages. Held on its beak was an asphodel, the pale petals tinted red with its own blood.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Not much of a cliffie, but more of a suspenseful break. I really like this ending very much._

_I wrote all 7,500+ words in a day, so there is bound to be some mistakes. So sorry in advance._

_We're already midway the Season 2 Arc of the story. We won't be seeing Gabriel for awhile, which means that it's Lucilla's turn to act as the sentimental historian. A lot of reader's have been wondering who Lucilla is exactly, as her past is rarely ever mentioned in the story. So don't worry, the more clear hints will come out soon._

_**I'm still open to answering any questions you might have regarding the premise of this story, **__especially parts that confused you or something you wanted to make clear. I won't reveal any spoilers though.__** You may ask through PM or Reviews. Answers for questions from anonymous reviewers will be posted along with the next chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW! **__I'm still hoping to reach the 100 reviews goal. I'm already so happy that the reviews hit passed 60 – that's the most reviews I ever got in my whole life as a fanfiction writer. So thank you all so much for the faves and the support!_

_Stay tunes and have a pleasant!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 1-20-2013


	21. Extra II: A Fallen's Tale - Brotherhood

_**TROLOLOL**_

_A lot of fluff happened last chapter, but for today, I'll be all sentimental. It's only right that when Gabriel ended his important part of the story, that he deserves a whole chapter on his own._

_That's right. I'm talking about __**A Fallen's Tale **__special._

_Last time, __**Part I: Acquintances**_**, **_depicted Viessa's life before becoming a fallen demon, as well as showed her relationship with Sebastian before they became all lovey-dovey with each other._

_**Part II: Brotherhood, **__will show to us Gabriel's past, his musings, and the beginnings of the creation of the Fallen Demon breed, with guest starring the Undertaker as a reaper._

_This is long, considering that I have to squeeze Gabriel's history into one full chapter. I don't know if it's that great, since most of you readers were expecting more fluff from Sebastian and Viessa, but give it a try…it's worth it, trust me._

_In line with last chapter, I got a lot of amazing reviews that express my readers fangirlish-ness and utmost contempt for Lucifer. Very awesome thanks to the reviewers (I lost the list again, but you know who you are) and the readers as well! Enjoy this extra, and I promise you that after this is more fluff from our lovely demon couple._

_By the way, there is some Latin in this story. I've learned Latin back in high school and, though it helped a lot in memorizing scientific names in taxonomy clases now, it's becoming a bit foggy as time pass, so bare with me if the phrases are all too jumbled up._

_Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XIX.V**

''''''''''''''''''''

**A Fallen's Tale**

**Part II:**

**Brotherhood**

''''''''''''''''''''

A loud crash resounded when the body of a small child collided with the thick trunk of a gray, leafless tree. The bark shattered upon the impact, the sharp splinters piercing the pale flesh of the boy. Blood oozed from the scraps and punctures but the child was able to stand back on his bare feet, albeit shakily.

The young one held his side with a small hand, adding pressure to an open wound that would have been enough to kill a five year old.

But he was no ordinary five year old.

He was a _demon_.

Spawned roughly sixty years ago of the human time standards, he was the thirty-fifth child of the Cougar Demon and the eighteenth of the Raven – The offspring of two of Hell's most powerful. Yet his body grows slow, and his powers are but a speck – standards that did not appeal his noble-classed parents. Thus he was disowned and thrown into the wildest pits of the Underworld: partially to see if he could survive the treachery the land brings and prove himself worthy; partially to see him give up and die.

The large shadow of a groaning, gray monster loomed above him. It reached down at the child with its bony fingers, with nails like daggers. A lowly demon, it was. One of the many hideous creatures that wait in the shadows and tend to eat anything that moves. So it did not resist the urge to tackle the boy-demon, who's human like characteristics made him easy to spot against the dark and filthy background of the pits.

The tips of the lowly demon's sharp nails touched the boy's forehead and he immediately jerks back, emitting a threatening hiss that did not fazed the ugly creature at all, and instead only provoked it to land a blow to the child's abdomen, causing him to land several feet away from where he was previously standing.

All attempts to stand was cut short with the ugly demon's clawed foot meeting a region of the boy-demon's torso and sending him flying to another side of the area, crashing into boulders and dead trees and even into black soil muddied by rottening flesh from other unfortunate demons who passed by this area.

Mangled and filthy, the boy lost the will to stand, and limply lay on the pungent puddle. His eyes, still retaining its demonic fuchsia glow, hazed down as he watches the other demon approach him. Its wide open mouth, littered with crooked fangs, foamed in anticipation of feeding off the flesh of the younger even if he can never truly satisfy it.

The boy shuts his eyes, awaiting his doom. His young mind expecting to hear his skin being ripped open and his innards splattering, before he succumbs to the eternal darkness of oblivion.

He hears flesh being torn, limbs being pulled from their sockets, blood bursting from skin, and a horrendous, impish scream. But it did not belong to him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision blurred for several seconds, but he could clearly see the outlines of a larger, hairy creature with huge wings gracing its back. What looked like disemboweled body parts fells from its clawed hands and tumbled to the ground. He looked downwards, following the legs of the new creature, where he could see the severed head of his attacker beneath its feet. The winged being tensed the muscles of his leg and pressed downwards, the head shattering with a loud bony crack.

The new demon remained still, standing on its place, like it was probing the area for more of the ugly creatures. Then, ever so slowly, it turned around towards the boy.

The child's vision went back to normal in time when the face of his savior could be seen. He forced his weak body up at the sight, and on his bloodied face was a wide smile, and his pale cheeks colored with a pinkish hue. His fuchsia irises returned its glow, along with an obvious elation beaming in his saucer like eyes.

Despite the pain on his lithe body, he made a shaky run towards the larger demon, halting by its feet while looking upwards to continue admiring the creature's face.

In response to the young demon fledgling's approach, the older one descended on one knee. His black wings, made of stretched skin covered in velvet like fur, folded behind him, giving a clearer view of his face, also black like the rest of his body. It's large, furred but human-like body harbored a head of a lion, its mane was a deep wine color, and his eyes were a brilliant pair of topaz, the pupils thin like any felid.

The young demon let out a squeal of delight upon seeing the creature at close contact, and took brave steps forward. His small hand reached out to touch the fur on the Lion Demon's snout, without fear.

If this was another demon, it would have sliced off the boy's hand inches before it touched its face, however, this demon allowed the contact, and even purred in delight as the boy-demon ran its palm up and down its face.

A soft giggle escape the younger's lips, quite unusual for a demon, but the older did not mind and purred louder. The boy, ecstatic smile still on his face, coiled his small arms around the creature's maroon mane and pulled himself closer to its furry chest, into an embrace that did not fazed the larger demon.

"_Frater…"_ the younger cooed, shutting his eerie pink eyes as he pressed his face to the Lion's mane. He felt the larger demon's neck vibrate as it chuckled deeply, and cuddled closer to it when he felt it raise a hand and started patting his ebony hair, his cold claws grazing the boy's scalp but not enough to wound him.

The Lion Demon blinks his topaz eyes before pushing the boy-demon gently. He stared at the boy's gleaming demonic eyes and frowned slightly that his eyes still did not retained a natural color. He wondered with much curiosity whether the boy will inherit the eyes of their sire, which is the gleaming topaz that he wore himself, or whether he will gain the tantalizing blood-reds of their mother, whose eyes he always did admire.

With his furry black hands, the Lion Demon wiped the blood and grime from his younger brother's face, touching the cuts and bruises but was surprised that the boy did not flitch in pain. The larger wound on his side, caused by the piercing of a large splintered wood, had already healed nicely. The larger demon smiled.

"_Me frater est stringere_," said the Lion Demon in a deep, hoarse voice.

The younger, despite the gentle assurance in his sibling's tone, he lowered his head and cast his eyes to his bare feet, his smile diminished. "_Ego sum flebilis," _he replied hushly and ashamed.

The Lion shuck its head, "There is no doubt in my mind that you will one day be of high worth, for you are my brother."

His hand rise to rest on the younger's head, gently patting his crown, "Live," he whispered, his tone fervent, "and make me proud."

The older could see a rise in strength within the boy's eyes as he held his head up high. "I will become like you, brother." He exclaimed, "I will make you proud of me."

A legendary high ranking demon, the seventh son of the Cougar and the first child of the Raven, and the first demon spawn to be garnered a place in the steps of Lucifer and all the other fallen angels. To be caught in the act of such tenderness with a younger blood sibling was a secret no other demon knew.

_Marbas_ was the name dubbed to him upon his ascension to the higher thrones. It was not his true name, but coined to him after the fallen angel, who was the original bearer to that name, was eliminated by God's army. Truth be told, he did not enjoy his position, especially because he was placed so far from his only brother of the same blood, whom he come to care since the day he found out he was thrown to the pits. He initially did not put much thought on the safety of the boy, but when he saw his eyes on the very first day they met, he saw potential so strong that even he believes he did not possess, and had come to conclude that no demon of his caliber should be allowed to die in a filthy place and in the most horrible way possible by low lives.

It put him at great ease that the child had come to liken his older brother – his only role model in a land that wanted him dead. But after so many years of guiding him through the torturous pits, saving and training him, Marbas left without a word of warning, called back to his place in his hierarchy. After many centuries of not being able to see his brother again, he ascended into the human world with a hungry stomach and a heaviness in his chest, called upon by an unfortunate soul that required his damning assistance.

''''''''''''''''''''

The year was 1187. Winter in the Netherlands was dreadfully heavier than usual, the cold biting on his pale skin and though the temperature do not affect him, still he huddles the fur coat closer to his skin, coiling the thick mesh scarf around his neck. He watch with much amusement as a young boy, around the age of eight, made his way through the deep snowy path with much difficulty due to the many layers of his own fur coats.

The taller followed behind the boy a few steps back, his topaz eyes watching each of the younger's steps just in case he might trip on the heavy layers of snow. He sighs, his breath creating puffs of white fogs.

The boy stops in an open field, where the snow was much thinner thus allowing him to stand better. In front of him was a large rock, and the child knelt on the snow while his gloved hand dust away the snowflakes that settled atop the rock.

The older of the two appeared behind the boy, his sharp eyes peering down at what seemed to etchings on the surface of the gray slab the child had been wiping. In Celtic letterings, the topaz-eyed male reads his own name…or at least, that name _given_ to him.

"This is where my big brother was buried," he heard the boy say to the older without breaking his eyes from the slab. The taller male glanced down at him. The boy drops his fur-lined hood to his shoulders and shakes away the snow on his black hair.

The boy traced the etchings of his deceased brother's name with his gloved fingers. "Big brother," said he to the stone slab, "We're almost there. I'll find those who took you and mother away from me, and we're going to kill them, for you…we'll send them to the darkness, big brother…"

Such strong and ominous words from a young child…the older of the two could not suppress a smirk to curl his lips.

"He will help me, big brother," the boy continued to speak, a smile wide on his lips, "He is a demon…he is very powerful. He'll help me send those men into the darkness," he pauses to look upwards at his companion, and the demon gazed at the child's wide eyes, also topaz in color but of a darker shade compared to his eerily bright and piercing pair. The boy smiled at him before turning back to the grave marker, "He looks just like you, no? I made him do so to scare those horrible people who killed you."

The demon unconsciously ran a gloved hand through his hair, which was a very deep shade of crimson. He tucks a strand behind his ear.

"We're almost there, brother," he repeated, his smile softening as he made one last wipe on the rock's surface, "I'll get you your revenge."

He then stood up straighter, stared at the slab of rock longingly. This will be the last time he gets to visit his brother's grave.

The dark-haired boy turned, smiling sweetly at his demon who was posing as the brother that he lost.

"I'm done here. Let's be on our way, brother Gabriel."

He bowed lightly, a hand pressed on his chest, a small smile gracing the handsome features of his face. The Lion Demon preferred his new name very much then the once coined by the demons below. It was ironic, but it was a name perfect for a deviant among deviants.

He spoke using a deep baritone, and though it was slightly monotonous, it had a silky undertone, "Of course, Master Uriel."

''''''''''''''''''''

Their contract was a typical contract, wherein the other desires for vengeance after losing what is most important to them. What he did not expect was to create this contract with a young child.

_Uriel Winterson_, so named because he was born during the heaviest winter storm, is the youngest son of a widow. Before calling forth a demon, he lived a normal life, helping her mother tend their livestock. They were not rich, but they were also not poor. His older brother, Gabriel, engaged in a well rounded business that required him to travel the region. What that business was, the rest of his family did not know. But as his and their mother's murder has been linked to that trade, it concludes it was surely underground business. Uriel was spared when his brother hid him in a cellar door, though he was still able to witness the gruesome deaths of his only family.

The Lion demon traveled with the young Uriel throughout the land for almost a year, following the last path his brother took before his untimely death. To follow a child for his conquest for vengeance was strange for even him, but Uriel was smarter than his age depicts, and he was able to conclude the suspects of his brother's demise using clear evidence he had obtain. The demon was fairly impressed with the child and grew a respect he would never grant to any other human being.

He grew fond of the boy, because whenever he looked at his eyes, he sees that powerful rise of potential so similar to his own younger brother. If he were to let him continue on longer with his life, he would have become someone excellent, of great renowned, his name well known throughout the land.

And he did just that.

''''''''''''''''''''

Uriel eyed the corpses all around him. The piles of bodies littered in the snow covered land. He did not flitch or fright like most children his age at the sight of blood and gore, and instead remained motionless on his spot that his boots buried deeper into the snow at his stillness.

Gabriel stood before him, his handsome features covered in the blood of his young master's enemies. His topaz eyes gleamed brightly, his pupils turned to slits like its demonic form without having to change his eye color.

"It is done, master." The demon announced in a low tone and then silently stood, waiting for a reaction from the boy.

The dark-haired boy gave a soft smile and then tugged the bloody scarf off his shoulders, revealing a bright red pentagram gleaming eerily in the nape of his small neck. He touched the mark, and in turn Gabriel can feel his left hand burning.

The demon slips his gloves off, showing of the identical red tetragramaton.

He descended on one knee so he could level with the child's height. They stared at each other's topaz irises for a long while, before the child nodded his head. Gabriel's eyes narrowed. He raised his left hand up slowly.

"Thank you, brother," Uriel suddenly said in a hush tone, and Gabriel pauses. He thought deeply on the child's words. Whether the appreciation was referred to him or his dead sibling, he was still overwhelmed with what he heard: Never had anyone thanked him for anything. Once again, he felt that strange heaviness within his chest he had last sensed on the day he left his younger brother in the pits.

When Gabriel's bare left hand began to move again, Uriel shuts his eyes tightly as he anticipated his own invitation to the darkness. He waited patiently for his demon to take him, but it was longer than he expected.

Then he felt a weight on his head. Did it feel that way when you are being devoured by a demon? Uriel did not understand what was happening, and when his curiosity perked he was left with the option of opening his eyes.

There before him, smiling tenderly was the demon with the face of his brother, his topaz-eyes where no longer devilish but were gentle. His left hand was smoothing out the boy's dark hair and patting his crown. Uriel blinked in confusion.

"_Me frater est stringere_," Gabriel whispered, making the child blink some more. It seemed the boy did not know Latin.

His smile grew wider, "My brother is strong," he translated for him, "And very smart. One day, you will be of high worth."

Uriel was still very confused as to why the demon he called was saying these things instead of devouring his soul like it was promised.

He patted his head some more, "I have a brother who looks just like you," he said soothingly, watching the surprised expression on Uriel's face on the revelation. "You both bare eyes that scream potential. Nobody of your caliber should be allowed to die by the hands of a filthy creature like me."

The child blinks again, seeing more of his own brother than the demon himself. "Brother…Gabriel…?"

The demon's other hand rested on the boy's shoulder, squeezing him gently.

"_Live_…and make me proud."

And then the demon stood, bowed down at his master one last time, before turning away. He strutted towards the snowy marshes. His contract seal burned on his hand, reminding him of his disobedience, but he did not mind it, and continued to smile as he walked further away from the human boy he also considered his brother.

He was now too far away to be seen or heard again by Uriel, but by then, his contract mark flared even more, becoming painful. He raised his hand to his face to check on the seal. The glowing red tetragramaton was pulsating, and he was too late to realize that it was not reminding him of his defiance at all.

The pulsation was because his master was calling him.

The heat was because he was in _danger_.

With eyes wide with dread, Gabriel turned in his heels. His canines and claws elongated as he speed his way back to the open area where he had last seen his young master.

He forced his legs to run even faster when he caught sight of the clearing, and when he reached it he became frozen in place, his eyes widening and his mouth gaped wide in utmost horror that he never felt in his entire lifetime.

Everything moved before his eyes in a slow motion. The body of his young master was flung to the air in the most unusual angle, showers of his own blood spurting from his mouth and torso. The young boy's topaz eyes were wide, his pupils dilating. He landed back on the snow-covered land, his body tumbling several times before settling while his blood continued to pool around him, tainting the white snow.

The stillness of the boy gave Gabriel a better look at his condition, and it was not a pretty sight. The eight year old's body was contorted, his limbs twisted and his spine bended outwards with enough force to rip the skin of his abdomen and expose his innards. The Lion demon watched the darker shade of topaz eyes roll back to his head as the body grew limp and cold.

The demon had seen many gruesome deaths in his lifetime, but this to happen to a young child he had so much respect for made him want to empty the contents of his stomach with all the souls he had devoured ever since.

His wide and unbelieving eyes tore away from the body to slowly stare at a dark figure standing a few feet from the corpse. Long ivory hair that almost matched the snow flowed along with the winter breeze. A pale being dressed in long black robes that surrounded him like a floating shadow. The lids of his closed eyes slowly opened, revealing eyes that are all black, like a deep dark abyss, with a white slit-like pupil staring at the other being across him. His pale lips curled to a malicious grin.

''''''''''''''''''''

He wondered the snow covered lands for three full years. His topaz eyes, half-lidded, have lost its piercing glare, diminished into a pair of hazy orange orbs.

He halts, looking down at the thick snow that aimed to bury his boots, the leather worn and cracked from over exposure to the chilling air. He lolls his gaze to his left, were his arm hung limply. His left winter glove was tinted dark brown with dry blood. On the tips of his fingers though, a new layer of crimson was staining the already stained fabric. It was fresh and flooding his glove, the red liquid passing through the thick fabric and dripping to the snow.

He grimaced, both in pain and in self pity. His stomach growled in hunger and his legs shuddered in weakness. Falling to his knees, Gabriel clasps his other hand over the bleeding one. He threw his head back so his weary eyes could face the gray sky. Snow was falling and the intricate flakes landed on his long lashes.

He felt like being eaten from the inside as his hunger grew, but what was left in his pride would not allow him to dine with even a lost human soul. His body was exhausted in his many attempts at healing a wound that will never heal. The pain was unbearable. He has probably lost gallons of blood. He was facing his limit.

The snowflakes on his lashes melted instantly upon becoming wet as rare demon tears streamed down his eyes. Death was something he had delivered to many, but now he felt the fear his victims had before he ended them.

"Brother…" he whispered to the harsh cold air, his foggy mind picturing the face of a smiling dark-haired child, pink demon eyes wide with delight while his small palms played with his thick red mane.

A smile graced his chapped lips as he felt his tears stream on his cool cheeks. He shuts his topaz eyes slowly, his upper body slacking and he falls to the snow, succumbing to sweet darkness.

''''''''''''''''''''

"At last, you're alive."

He heard after his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, but he could see his surroundings. He furrowed his brows as he rummaged through his memories. The last thing he recalled was looking up the snow falling from the sky, surrounded by the ice cold air of winter. When did he arrive in this warm and cozy abode, in a room with little furniture and a fireplace?

Remembering the other voice, he slowly turned his head to the side. His vision had cleared enough for him to see a figure dressed in a dark suit seated on a nearby cushioned chair. Long silver hair rested on his shoulders as he sat with his legs crossed, an elbow on the chair's armrest and his chin on his black-gloved palm. Beneath long bangs, a pair of rectangular glasses was resting on the bridge of his nose. The light from the fireplace were reflected on his spectacles, hiding his eyes.

With what little energy he had left in him, Gabriel peered at the man and saw an aura pulsating around him, but with his weakness he had some difficulty telling what kind of being the stranger could be.

He forced his upper body up, but he felt his tense muscles ache and instead of sitting up, he laid back on the pillow. He raised his left hand up his temple, a bit surprised that it hurt less. His eyes widened to find that his hand was covered in fresh white bandages, wrapped thickly around his palm and fingers.

He heard the man sat up from the chair and approach him a bit quickly. By a defensive instinct, Gabriel's body suddenly jerked back and further from the approaching being, his narrow eyes gleaming its demonic hue and his canines bare as he hissed.

The man halted at the response, but instead of becoming afraid at the threatening expression, he merely tilted his head to the side. His lips curled to a wide smile. "So you are a demon," he suddenly said in a deep and silky voice as he confirmed to himself his assumptions. Gabriel's eyes widened upon knowing that this being knew what he was.

The man took several more steps closer to the bed, causing Gabriel to skid away closer to the edge of the mattress. The closer the man was, the further he was from the light of the fireplace, allowing the shine to leave his glasses.

The demon narrowed his eyes when he saw a pair of yellow-green double irises. "A _Reaper_…" he hissed. Demons and Reapers hated each other with a passion, and he felt the black nails of his right hand extending into claws when he saw the silver-haired reaper dug a hand behind him, probably reaching for his death scythe that it capable of wounding him fatally.

Instead, Gabriel saw no death scythe. His black-gloved hand reappeared and pointed his way, and held on his fingers was something bone-shaped. The demon blinked his topaz eyes, while his fingers reverted back to normal. He stared at the thin object in his hand for another few seconds.

"Here," he heard the reaper say, "Have a biscuit. You look hungry."

Gabriel blinked again, looking up at the reaper who wore a sheepish grin. He narrowed his eyes at the bone-shaped biscuit. _"It could be poisoned," _he thought warily. Poisons cannot kill a demon, but with his current condition, it just might.

The reaper held out the biscuit for a long while, but then pulled back when he realized that the demon would not pick it up. His smile fades into a pout, and then he shrugs his shoulders, raising the biscuit to his lips and taking a bite. Gabriel glares at him while he chewed and swallowed. So it wasn't poisonous after all.

"That was called an _act of kindness_," the reaper said, grinning, "Something you demons do not understand."

Gabriel glared at his grin, and then spoke in a deep but raspy voice, "I do understand. I also understand _trust_, of which I do not have with you."

The reaper tilted his head again and grinned wider, quite amuse at the demon. He steps closer to the bed's edge, and this time Gabriel did not flinch away.

"Then, will I be able to gain your trust if I tell you that I was the one who found you buried in snow two years ago?" The information made the demon's eyes wide in surprise, especially finding out that he has been out cold for such a length of time.

The reaper continued, "Or that it was I who stitched that gaping, unsealing, wound you got on your left hand? I say, that was quite a mess you got yourself into. You almost died; I saved your sorry arse. So be thankful, or is appreciation something that your kind doesn't understand?" He ended this with a hearty chuckle, even as the demon glared at him in annoyance.

Gabriel continued to eye him, finding it hard to believe that a reaper would spare the life of a demon he randomly found.

The silver-headed put his weight on one leg and crossed his arms across his chest. He still grinned at the demon while his eyes glared upwards, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps, I will garner your trust if I feed you a human soul I recently reaped?"

The demon's topaz eyes went wide, but narrowed back when the reaper chuckled.

"However, it just doesn't work that way. So you are just left with the first two reasons." He laughed.

Gabriel casts his eyes downwards, his gaze softening. There was a sorrowful expression on the demon's face, which made the reaper wonder. "It doesn't matter," the red-head said lowly, "I wouldn't eat it anyway."

The reaper halted his laughter, staring at the demon on the bed for a moment. Suddenly, his lips curled to an amuse smile. "A demon who refuses to devourer a human soul? I knew that by saving you I'd find out something interesting."

The topaz-eyed demon looked up at him, a dark brow raised upwards. "Why did you save me?" he asked suspiciously.

The male in the black suit shuts his neon green eyes and smiles widely. "Because I was bored," he said plainly, with amusement in his voice, "Reaper business is so dreary: always having to do the same thing over and over, mountains of paper works, impassive subordinates to handle, unexciting cinematic records to judge…all so very tedious. I would rather follow an interesting enigma around then have to report death cases to higher ups with the lowest sense of humor in existence."

Gabriel tilted his head as he reviewed the reaper's words. "And you think I'm an _interesting enigma_?" he questions.

"Pretty much."

The demon eyed him disbelievingly.

"Just…who are you?" Gabriel asked in a low tone.

The reaper smiled, leaning forward a bit. "Does this mean that you've learned to put your trust in me?"

The demon glared at him in annoyance and spoke a bit harshly, "I asked for your name."

"_Isaac Hywell_," the reaper responded, reaching a palm out, "And you are?"

He eyed the offering hand warily. He wavered for a moment, but raised his unbandaged hand to give Isaac a light hand shake. "Gabriel…" he hesitated whether he would use the surname coined to his late young master. "…_Winterson_…Gabriel Winterson."

When their hands separated, Isaac raised it over his face and coiled a finger under his chin. "The irony of your name makes you even more interesting."

Gabriel blinks up at him, his eyes narrowed as a thought crept him mind. "You said that you'd rather follow an _interesting enigma_ like me to escape doing work?"

The silver-haired male grinned as he spoke, "For the time being, yes."

It was strange. Reapers are known to always put their duties first, but this reaper was too different. The silver-haired male was more of an interesting enigma himself.

But he could use this to his advantage. He raised his head up and glanced at Isaac with fire in his topaz eyes. If the reaper was looking for an adventure, then he can guarantee him one. He spoke in a stern voice, "I heard that a reaper's death scythe is capable of taking anyone anywhere."

"You heard right." Came the reapers reply.

Gabriel, feeling his strength return to him, sat up straighter. "Very well," he turned to Isaac, "Take me to Hell's border."

''''''''''''''''''''

They landed on grassy planes with a soft thud, the worm hole behind them instantly fading.

Isaac stared at his surroundings after his large scythe dissipated from his hand. The area was barren and the skies where littered with gray clouds and heavy fogs, perfectly shielding the land from the sun's rays. Jagged mountains and cliffs surrounded the open area where they were standing. The place looked like a dreary natural sanctuary, but you cannot hear a single bird chirp or any creature trotting the land and calling for others of its kind. The only sound that wisps by his ears was the gently rustling of the wind and the grass.

Gabriel, standing beside him, straightened while clutching his bandaged left hand. He began walking forward almost aimlessly, the grass rustling with each step. Isaac trotted close behind him, his yellow-green eyes behind spectacles still observing the strange land. Though his scythe was able to send them here, this was still his first time to enter a place known to be Hell's Border.

"Where is this place?" the silver-haired reaper asked the demon while they continue to walk.

Gabriel did not turn to him when he replied, his eyes still focused on the foggy view ahead of him. "This is _Elysium_."

Isaac blinked, "I thought such a place only existed in Greek myth?"

The demon stared upwards at the gray sky, "A mere kernel of truth," he said, "But still very different. As you can see, the land is as empty as a desert. There are no 'Shades', or souls of heroic pagans and commoners, who wonder the land mechanically as the Greeks portrayed. It is just a place of neutrality – The last boundary between Earth and Hell…of Humans and Demons."

They continued walking, and soon enough the grass beneath their feet was taller. The scent of lilies filled their noses as the fog cleared. Isaac's eyes widened at the sight before him.

In a much brighter clearing, the land was covered with pale white to very light lavender flowers that swayed gently with the wind. Asphodels grew in every crevice of the area. In the center of the wide open fields was a huge rock mound, with someone sitting on the top. The reaper and the demon turned to that figure. Gabriel walked over to it, Isaac following closely behind him.

Sitting still like in a trance was a gray-skinned young girl, with very long wavy off-white hair that covered her lithe naked body like a gown. She had wide, almond-shaped eyes that stared at a far off distance. Her irises were a gleaming pair of a darker demonic fuchsia with black slit like pupils. On her back were large wings made up of asphodel petals and held together by thorny stems that protruded from her back. Upon her head was a garland of asphodels.

"A demoness?" Isaac said hushly.

"A _young_ demoness," Gabriel corrected, "She is the only demon to claim this region."

He walked closer to the female being, who slowly started to notice him and shifted her gaze downwards at the two.

"_Ego quaerite pro audientia in diabolus_," he said to the demoness. Isaac tilted his head back and smirked, finally understanding why the demon wanted to come here. On their way to this land, Gabriel had told him that he was no longer permitted to enter Hell after he refused to devourer a soul he contracted with. Because this barren place was still partly connected to the human world, it was the only place left for him to could still make contact with the Devil.

The young demoness stared at the male demon with no expression on her features. They exchanged glances at each other for quite a long while, her demonic eyes unblinking. The reaper glanced between the two, suspecting that they were making some sort of connection that he cannot understand.

Inspecting her aura, Gabriel came to realize that the female was probably several centuries old, and would roughly be the same age as his brother. He could not help but wonder, since this demon spawn already had her wings, that his own sibling would have already grew his own pair, or whether he grew to high ranks enough to be able to claim a piece of Hell's lands. He thought sadly, wondering whether the young demon-boy was able to survive the treacherous pits since he left him.

Just then, the demoness tore her eyes away from their gaze to stare at the open area behind the male demon and reaper.

A large and heavy black aura was felt by the two beings and they spun in their heels. Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he bared the black claws of his right hand, while Isaac summoned his large death scythe and stood in a defensive stance.

Gabriel gave a quick glance behind him when he felt a sudden spark of aura from the female, only to find that the demoness was gone. She had sped away quickly.

A visible black energy was before them. Shadow-like tendrils took the form of snakes that were coiling upwards and forming a body. Soon the shadows took a solid form, the ebony tendrils elongating into flowing ivory hair. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as a face took form, and the image of a pale demon in a black cape appeared before them.

Lucifer opened his eyes. Isaac jerked back slightly at the sight of the all black eyes. The Lion Demon's face contorted with growing rage.

The Devil's lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Oh…" he said plainly but amused, "Have you called me to ask for your immediate death? I should have just finished it before, so you wouldn't have to go all through with the pain of looking for a Reaper to send you all the way out here." He said in a sly voice, his white-slit pupils turning to the referred reaper.

Isaac expected some sort of fight to occur between a mangled demon and the Devil, with his assistance, instead he was asked to stand down by the topaz-eyed demon he saved. Gabriel retracted his claws, stepping forwards to the most evil being. The anger in his features was calmer, but still apparent and still very threatening.

"I have a preposition," Gabriel said in a deeply serious tone, his eyes stern and piercing as he glared at Lucifer, who merely tilted his head and smirked, perking his pointed ears in interest at what the _Fallen Demon_ has to say.

''''''''''''''''''''

Years passed so quickly, and the world around him grew more rich and diverse. Yet he remained the same, still wearing the face he was ordered to have by a young boy. He ran his gloved hands through his maroon hair, imitating the way his demon brother would ruffle his mane.

He raised his left hand. It no longer pained compared many years ago. He pulled off the black glove he wore and stared with nonchalant eyes the large and blaring scar made by both the demon blade used to puncture his hand and the stitches his reaper friend made to close the wound. The hideous blemish made his hands and fingers looked mangled. At a small area near the knuckle of his index finger is a piece of a red circle and one pointed end of an inverted star – the last remnant of his old life, and the eternal reminder of his suffering.

Slipping back on the glove, he stood straight at his point up a cliff's edge, looking down at an auburn haired demoness standing close by a human woman through the window of a castle-like manor. On his other hand, he held a black card, with the etchings of a Nightingale with green eyes and a belladonna flower on its beak. He glanced down at the card momentarily before shoving it on the pocket of his fur-lined hooded coat.

"What a coincidence," Gabriel heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to look at a silver-haired reaper through his shoulders.

"So you're assigned in Ireland as well? What perfect timing. If you have space, we can visit the local pubs which this place is so famous for." Isaac Hywell said with a grin, his rectangular glasses flaring from the light of the sun.

Gabriel's lips curled to a smirk, "That would be splendid. However, it might not happen so early. This demoness has an interesting life in her contract, and I feel that I might need to intervene very soon."

The reaper tilted his head, joining his demon friend's side so he could check on the demoness from afar as well. "I see. My schedule's pretty tight as well, and I cannot risk more overtime. Well, we'll try to get some few hours for ourselves, for old time's sake."

They were silent for a moment, and then Gabriel turned to him, his topaz eyes firm. "I have a favor to ask of you?"

Isaac hummed, acknowledging his favor.

"I need you to look for someone."

The reaper raised a silver brow at the demon. "A human?"

"No, a demon," he exclaimed, looking back at the scene he was previously watching, his mind discerning whether he made a good decision of requesting the reaper. "My brother, in fact."

"That's difficult," the silver-haired male said, raising a hand up to his face to push his glasses, "You know full well that demons and reapers do not get along, with the exception of probably just the two of us. Besides that, how is it possible for me to locate someone I do not know?"

Gabriel's eyes softened, "I know that you have your ways, Isaac," he said, "And you don't have to bring him to me when you do locate him. Just tell me whether he's alive or not, that's all the information I need."

Isaac eyed him for a long while, his yellow-green eyes narrowing as he tried to discern the hidden emotions on his friend's poker face. "All right then…but there's a price…" he said with a grin growing on his face.

Gabriel raised a brow at him, "If it's money you need, I'll try to obtain as much as you desire."

"No…money is the root of all that is evil. It's not fun at all," the reaper implied with a wide toothy smile.

The male demon blinked, confused at his companion's words. "If so, then what do you want in return?"

Isaac's long bangs shielded his eyes as he took a few steps back. His wide grin plastered on his face, almost looking like a goofy smile worn by a crazed man.

"Bestow the finest laughs upon me!"

''''''''''''''''''''

To the very few in the world who knew, he was coined as a _Fallen Demon_ – A failure of his kind but is too strong and valuable to cull like a pig for slaughter. He wondered the world, performing the final biddings of the Devil by taking the position of guarding the demons and their contracts, and preventing them from doing the mistake that he was rather _proud _of.

Yet he missed his brother still. He missed being an older brother. It was a better responsibility than sitting on a throne in line with the most evil and the most _boring_ kinds of creatures. It was a fulfilling duty, more fruitful than devouring a meal after working hard to season it. It gave him a sense of purpose in his long eternal life… to be the brother of someone who would make him proud and happy… to be the brother of someone whose eyes beams with a hidden potential and strength and passion…

He saw it in the eyes of a young, dark-haired demon boy, whose face was covered in grime and blood after being hurled through the ground by a lower creature, who still managed to stand and fight back despite the injuries he bore, just so he could prove to those who threw him out that he was worthy.

He saw it in the eyes of a topaz-eyed human boy, whose intelligence far exceeded his age, who traveled far and wide through snow covered lands with determination so his brother's death would not be in vain.

He saw it in the deep green orbs of a powerful demon enchantress, who sung a sad lullaby on a bloody floor in between the lifeless bodies of her mistress and her mate.

He saw it in the amethyst irises of a beautiful demoness, who renounced all that she is to live a life with a human who will not last forever in her arms.

He saw it in a pair of blood-red eyes, a color he always admired, when he opened the door of his old reaper friend's shop. There was passion flaming in his ruby irises whenever he felt the need to protect what was rightfully his. So similar it was with the passion he also has in his own topaz eyes that blared bright when safeguarding his siblings - the instinct that provided his new lead in life a purpose.

"_Loving is a protective instinct, and Sebastian is willing to protect you even at the expense of his own life, despite being in a contract,"_ Gabriel smiled to himself as he patted the blonde's hair in a comforting, brotherly gesture, _"I saw it in his eyes whenever I said your name. He is there for you, Viessa."_

''''''''''''''''''''

Latin Translations:

"_Frater" _("Brother")

"_Me frater est stringere" _("My brother is strong")

"_Ego sum flebilis" _("I am weak/feeble")

"_Ego quaerite pro audientia in diabolus" _("I seek an audience with the Devil")

_And so ends Part II of A Fallen's Tale. Now that Viessa's and Gabriel's parts are done, all we have left is Lucilla's history. Once again, the next extra will be randomly inserted between the rest of the story, so stay tuned!_

_**I'm still very much open to answering any questions you might have regarding the premise of this story, **__especially parts that confused you or something you wanted to make clear. I won't reveal any spoilers though.__** You may ask through PM or Reviews. Answers for questions from anonymous reviewers will be posted along with the next chapter.**_

_The continuation of Demons Fall First will be posted in a few days, probably 2 or 3 days after this, as I found that I have a lot of time in my hands; that, and I wanted to write down a fluffy dream I had last night of Sebastian and Viessa as soon as possible._

_**Review, Review, Review everybody! **__I'm so glad that this story is close to 70 reviews. Thank you all for the lovely support! Until next time, pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 1-25-2012


	22. XX: The Fallen, Audience

_**SQUEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_As promised, I finished the continuation of the story in a matter of a day with probably only 3 hours of sleep in between. I wanted to get this done because the following week will be full of school work and I didn't want to leave the fluffiness hanging._

_Speaking of fluff, this chapter if probably fluffier, and at some instances funny…Well, it ought to be, considering that the middle part of the chapter follows the Danse Macabre episode of Season 2. Viscount Druitt will be in here today, and as much as I despise the overdramatic queer, he gives one hell of a laugh, and a good reason to see the annoyed and humorous side of our Fallen Demons._

_Also, Lucilla will be sort-of dramatic today. So start activating your thinking skills, my readers, as very small hints of her past will be suggested in this chapter._

_To all who read the second part of "A Fallen's Tale", I'm glad you all like it. Gabriel is my favorite OC after Viessa, but his story for me is a lot more fascinating than the two other fallen ones._

_To those who reviewed Chapter 19 and the 2nd Extra: __**Araiae4u, Reader, pammazola, Serah, leoparddragonlove, Furionknight, Your Guardian Demon, AnimeApprentice, Someone clearly, Peanut brain, **__and __**S.o.s- Skys of Solitude,**__ thank you so much for your incredible support and fangirlishness to this story._

_Now to answer some questions and concerns:_

_**Peanut brain**__ (review on chapter 19)_

_**Q:**__ "Is it possible for some divine intervention from the all mighty lord up above the clouds?"_

_**A:**__ I'm confused on this question, but I suppose the answer will probably be 'no'. This story is based off the anime, and there was never any 'divine intervention' in the anime, so it probably won't happen here. It would be nice if you could elaborate this question further. :)_

_**Serah **__(review on Extra II)_

_**Q:**__ "I think I recalled you mentioned that Gabriel was in love with a woman before? That haven't been mentioned in the story…"_

_**A:**__ I never mentioned that Gabriel had a relationship with a human, you must have misunderstood. In fact, the only female he even probably had feelings for would be Viessa (as Lucifer had taunted), but it's more on a brother-sister kind of love. Becoming a Fallen Demon doesn't necessarily mean the demon fell in love with his/her human master in the same way as in Viessa's contract. Gabriel did say in chapter 19 that _"Love is the driving force which makes us protect the ones important to us – our masters, mates, siblings, friends, offsprings …"_ and that by _"Acknowledging that [he] can love have cost [him] so much pain and so much loss." _Basically the love he meant was more on his siblings rather._

_Now that that's settled, I'm going to shut up now and get the story going! I hope you still go fangirl with the fluff in here, which will follow the warning I added in the summary: __**MILD SEXUAL THEMES**__…Oh, sweet, sweet, sexual themes … hmmm… I should write a __**SebbyXViessa lemon**__... this story was originally intentioned to be a lemon, but I changed my mind, so what do you think? Bwahahaha – I'll stop laughing now._

_Enjoy!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XX**

''''''''''''''''''''

Viessa stirred at the sound of fabric rustling and leather being strapped and pulled. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself facing the window. Through the narrow gaps of the dark red curtains, she could see that it was still dark outside. She blinked her purple eyes to wipe away the healing sleep and then heaves her upper body up, her hands grabbing hold of the sheets to her chest to cover her torso, a bit shocked on why she was naked.

The room was bathing in a yellow glow from the single lamp on the bedside. She ran her slender fingers through her pale-gold hair, detangling knots and shaping the locks back into its conch shell-shape curls. She settled her curls on one shoulder and turned her head to the direction of the soft noise that awoke her.

Sebastian was standing in front of his open closet, in the middle of buckling his belt. His upper body was still bare, and with his back facing her, she could see the perfect contours of his muscles creating shadows against the eerie glow of the lamp. His black hair was still damp on the tips and he smelled fresh – He just got out from a bath.

The fallen one leans her back on the bed's headboard, watching the male demon reach into the closet for his crisp white dress suit.

"You're particularly early today," Viessa said soft but audibly, with her head tilted to one side. Sebastian is always the first individual in the manor to start working, but he never really began before sunrise. The sky outside was not even dim yet. The time would probably be still around four o'clock.

The dark-haired demon turns his head to his shoulder at the sound of her voice. His stern eyes softened and his lips curled to his usual smile. "Good morning," he greeted as he slipped on his white shirt. He turned to her while he fixes his collar and began buttoning his shirt, though he left the first two unbuttoned.

She smiled sweetly, though her smile had a bit of sarcasm in it. "I'll skip the greetings and ask you a few questions," she said quickly.

"Oh?" Sebastian said, his smile widening as he made his way to her, stopping by the bed's edge.

"First, why am I naked?" The last thing she recalled before her body succumbed to a self-healing sleep was that she was wearing the white satin robes Sebastian had handed to her the day before.

The male demon tilted his head with eyes closed, his wide smile resembling that of a Cheshire cat. "I rather like you without clothes on while you're lying in bed with me."

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at his response. "You didn't do _anything_ while I was asleep, did you?"

Her eyebrow twitched when his smile just became wider. "Maybe," he responded, saying it in a sly and seductive tone. His hand immediately went up in time to catch a pillow that aimed for his face.

He chuckled then bent low, bumping his forehead with hers. His soft red eyes glanced down to look at her expression. She was pouting, but she was not at all that upset. He chuckled again and presses his lips on hers softly.

"No. I wouldn't do such a thing as take advantage of you while you're sleeping," he whispered, his warm breath touching her skin, before he leans in again for a much longer kiss.

She pulled back lightly, a tender smile on her face. "Very good. Now, next question," she said. Sebastian pulled back and hummed for her to continue.

"Why are you up so early?"

Sebastian's wide smile ebbed a little and his soft eyes gleamed in seriousness. He turned to walk back to his closet, and pulled out his vest, coat and tie while he spoke in a more casual tone, "The Young Master and I will be leaving for the Trancy Mansion after Lunch. I wanted to begin early so I could finish all the household chores I was suppose to work on this afternoon. That and I also need to orient the other servants not to diminish this manor into piles of rubble while we're away." He then gave a long sigh after saying those words, his mind picturing the different possibilities those three stooges could do to destroy the house. He then settled the rest of his butler uniform on a nearby chair when he turned back to face his mate, who was giggling lightly at his response.

The male bends down next to the bed to pick up Viessa's satin robe, which he had carelessly thrown on the floor after he slipped it off her earlier that night. The female smiled at him before reaching for the silky material. She slipped her legs off the bed so she could seat on the edge to slip on her robe.

Sebastian gazed at her with a soft and satisfied smile on his face, admired by the way her ivory skin seemed to gleam from the remaining moonlight that was able to seep through the curtains along with the golden glow from the lamp. His fingers suddenly twitched, controlling the urge to slide his palm on her skin to feel its warmth and smoothness. Viessa began combing her hair with her fingers again, and the male demon's red eyes caught sight of the white-gold ring on her finger, the amethyst and the two black diamonds glistening from the light.

She stood when she finished fixing herself, and as soon as she did so Sebastian walked over to her and held her lower back, pulling her towards him until their hips touched. Viessa almost yelped at the move, which was done quickly. She looked up at her mate, who stared down at her with a warm gaze and a small, tender smile. His arms crossed on her lower back, pulling her even closer, and she responded by settling her own arms around his neck. They remained that way for a while, their eyes connecting, content with just being this close.

"If those three fools weren't so incompetent, I would have less time with working the tasks they couldn't finish and more time spending this morning with you," he whispered to her, rocking her closer gently while his red orbs did not tear away from her pair of amethysts.

"That would be splendid," she breathes out, her fingers running up his inky hair and massaging his scalp. "However," she continued in a much louder tone, pulling back a little, much to the male's displeasure, "I wouldn't be around anyway."

The male demon blinked in surprise. "What? Why?" He questioned while he tilted his head with one dark brow raised, his smile turning to a frown, a bit upset at the idea of not being able to feel her presence in the manor.

Viessa pulled back some more, but Sebastian's strong arms kept her in place. He slid her hands down from around his neck and settled on his chest. He looked up at her mate with an assuring smile. "I'll be leaving for the Trancy's ahead of you. I'm going to meet up with Lucilla there to check if things are fine and see to it that Faustus isn't planning anything foolish."

Sebastian continued to grimace. A demon-to-demon commitment was in a way similar to that of a human-to-demon contract. However, in the latter the human can never escape their demon owing to their contract mark, which will elicit a burning feeling when they are apart; while in the former, demon mates can move away from each other by will without being able to tell where the other is. Their marks only burn when their mates are detected nearby. Because of that inability to find their partners, the demon, especially the male, becomes very possessive to a point of not even allowing their mate to leave their side.

He was practically _married_ to Viessa – a marriage that will last forever, literally, as they are mates for life. No form of annulment or divorce could erase the mark he has on her. The only wall that could prevent him from being with her would be Lucifer, and he cannot risk that from happening.

Viessa being separated from him for even a few hours is enough to put him on edge, but he couldn't just stop her. He had forgotten that she was a _Fallen Demon_, with the duty of making sure his contract with his Young Master goes well. By leaving him to check if the Spider Demon was not weaving tricks on his webs, it will provide him an advantage. Sebastian sighs, he will just have to hope that his mate will stay out of trouble while they're apart.

"All right," the dark-haired male said, a bit thwarted. Viessa noticed this and she smiles to solace him. The demon sighs again before giving in to her reassuring look and lightly smiles back, but his brows remained furrowed in frustration.

"Very well," she said cheerily, pulling back a little, "I'll leave as soon as you start waking your master. In line with that, I will need my clothes back."

At that point, Sebastian's constant worrying was replaced by his cockiness. He smirks at her, his russet eyes eyeing her up and down. "Really? You look rather fetching in just that robe." He said in a slight seductive tone.

Viessa laughed while slapping a hand on his chest. "Sebastian! You're becoming such a pervert!"

"Probably so, but I know you like me that way."

"Sebastian!"

He chuckled at her upon noticing the pinkish hue tainting her cheeks, finding it funny for a demoness to be blushing so prudishly.

The male, feeling her back away again, pulled her back into their embrace. His gloveless hand rose up to her face to caress the blushing cheek, his cool skin being soothed by her warmth. "You're clothes are still in the laundry," he told her and she frowns, remembering that she had muddied the skirt of her favorite dress while she was letting herself get soaked in the rain the night before.

Sebastian's gaze tore from her eyes to look at the spot on his desk. Viessa followed his point of view and saw a box on the table that she did not notice before. "So I took the liberty of buying you a new dress. Not so frilly, minimal lace, easy to run around with – the kind you like and the kind you need. I also stitched on hidden pockets on the sleeves similar to your other dress. Your daggers are in the upper desk drawer, shined and sharpened. Your boots have been cleaned and is on the shoe rack next to mine." He said this in the same way he would recite his young master's schedule for the day.

Viessa eyed him with wide eyes that did not hide her awe. First, fancy breakfast in bed, then a ring that cost a fortune, and now a new dress designed especially for her. She raised a blond eyebrow as she gave a short chuckle. "You've done a pretty good job on being my mate," she pronounced, expecting a rise in his ego for the compliment.

Sebastian just smirked, his tantalizing red eyes gleaming at her. "I'm just one hell of a lover," he said in his usual smooth and alluring baritone.

While the purple-eyed fallen demon laughed heartily at his response, Sebastian noticed that the sky out the window was still dark. He slipped a hand in his trouser pocket and took out his silver pocket watch, flipping it open.

"I still have twenty minutes."

Viessa stopped her giggling and blinked at him. "Twenty minutes of what?"

He gave her a charming smirk, his russet eyes glistening, as he shuts his pocket watch to a close. He threw the silver watch on the pillows and surprised Viessa by brusquely pushing her back on the bed. He followed downwards suite, hovering above her.

The pale-blonde fallen demon, still stunned at the male's actions, opened her mouth to speak, but his mouth on hers prevented her from doing so. Instead, their tongues fought for dominance, the competitiveness still apparent between the two once-rivals.

Sebastian pushed her further to the center of his bed, his legs in between her thighs as he pried her long ivory legs apart, and she settled her knees on his hips. She moaned at the way he nibbled her lower lip and he released a deep groan in response. Their hands ran around each other's bodies: His fingers slipping in her robes, feeling for his mark on her, while her own fingers fumbled with his belt and buttoned fly quickly, so as not to waste the twenty minutes left before they part.

''''''''''''''''''''

Boredom was apparent in Lucilla's face. She sat on the edge of the highest part of the mansion's roof top, her legs hanging in the air. Her green eyes stared nonchalantly at the new addition to the lush gardens: a large, marble chessboard that the demons of the Trancy house took the whole week to build. She spots the triplets walking about on the black and white stage, pushing around the gigantic chess pieces on their proper places.

"Lousy demons…they really are weaklings," she mumbled to herself, "Five demons working on this and couldn't even finish their jobs quickly. If it were me –"

"You'd be done in five minutes," the familiar female voice cuts the demon enchantress off. Lucilla blinked and turned her head quickly. She smiled upon seeing her pale-blonde haired companion standing behind her.

"You know me well, Essie." She said with a grin. She eyed her up and down, noticing that she was wearing a dress she never seen before. Instead of her all lilac dress, she was wearing one that was as purple as her eyes, with darker shades on the ends of her sleeves and skirt. A floral pattern on the dress' fabric made up for the lack of frills and laces. Her mid part, covering her corset, has a grape-color with gold buttons, and a purple ribbon around her collar was fastened by a small gold-colored pendant in the shape of an asphodel.

"That's a pretty dress! Where on earth did you get it?" Lucilla's mouth gaped in awe. She and Viessa had shopped for dresses before (even demonesses are not immune to the perks of fashion), but never had she seen a dress this simple yet so elegant and still flexible enough for one to run about in full speed and leap up and down high places.

Viessa smiled and twirled once so the back could be seen, where a large bow tie of similar color to her collar ribbon bounced on the small of her waist. "Sebastian gave it to me," she said proudly with her hands clasps in front of her, and Lucilla leaned closer upon seeing the shimmering ring over her gloved finger.

"And that ring? Did he…give it to you too?" She said, hesitation in her words in her confusion.

The amethyst-eyed fallen demon raised her left hand so she could gaze at the ring dreamily with a smile. "Yes, he did," she said softly.

Lucilla blinked, eyeing her with a raise brow. There was silence between them. The auburn-haired still contemplating the Crow demon's reasons for providing his sentry with expensive gifts

Viessa, noticing the awkward silence that transpired between the two of them, tilted her head to the side with a blink. "Lucy?"

She blinked at the call of her name. "W-Why?" she mustered to ask.

The pale-blonde blinked again. "You mean on why he gave me these?" she asked casually.

"Yes!"

Viessa tapped a finger on her chin while her eyes gazed up the blue sky, looking thoughtful as she tried to pick the proper words to explain to her companion. "Well…I'm not really sure…Is it still customary for male demons to present gifts to their mates –"

"What!?" The blonde's question was cut short by Lucilla suddenly hold on her shoulders and frantic exclamation. She looked at the younger female fallen one with eyes narrowed. "_Mates_? Sebastian Michaelis _marked _you?"

Viessa blinked at her friend's strange reaction. She raised her own hands over Lucilla's to pry her fingers off her shoulders as she was already gripping on her painfully. "Calm down Lucilla…Yes, Sebastian marked me a few days ago."

"_I thought Gabriel was joking when he said that the Crow wants her as his mate,"_ the emerald eyed fallen one thought with a hand on her temples. "Argh…I can't believe it…" she mumbled to herself, though it was loud enough for the younger to hear.

"Why are you so upset about it? Gabriel didn't seem to mind. He actually supported it." Viessa said with disappointment slightly evident in her voice, and then blinked when he realized something. "By the way, where is Gabriel?" she said, probing the area for the older male's aura signature. She raised an eyebrow curiously when she was unable to sense or see him.

"Gabriel?…he…he's on an assignment…somewhere…out there…America, I heard…I think..." she stuttered while waving her hand in front of her face, her mind still stuck on fully grasping the news informed to her and explaining to her clearly where Gabriel was. Still not coping from it, she grumbled loudly, cursed something in Irish, and fisted her hands on her side, facing away from her companion so she couldn't see the frustrated look on her face.

But though she couldn't see her exasperated expression, Viessa could tell that she was more disturbed by the news instead of displeased. There was something Lucilla was hiding from her. The pale-blonde's brows creased in worry. "Lucy…" she paused when said fallen demon turned back to her. There was something in her eyes that Viessa found difficult to describe.

The auburn-haired took hold of Viessa's left hand with her own left hand, and the purple-eyed demoness could feel the bumps on her companion's scar through the gloves.

Lucilla's eyes glistened when she spoke. "If he hurts you…" she began, her voice cracking a little, "…if he even _dares_ to betray you…" the younger's eyes widened on her words, "…_You tell me_, and I will personally deliver to him the biggest _ass whipping_ he will ever receive."

If Lucilla had been saying this to another demoness, they would probably have slapped her, or even worse killed her, for judging their mates so negatively. However, Viessa stared back with worry and understanding in her features, not at all affected by the threat she was giving for Sebastian and more affected by the grieving look on the enchantress' eyes. Along with that, she felt Lucilla's left hand shudder involuntarily, as if her scar had reopened and began to pain again.

Now that she thought about it, Viessa never knew how Lucilla became a Fallen Demon in the first place. The three of them have always kept their past to themselves. When their past is suddenly discussed in a conversation, it would always be brief, and would always be followed up by an awkward silence before the topic of their conversations changes. Viessa knew Gabriel had a full-blooded demon brother, but that was all. The two knew Viessa was married to his human master, but that was all. That much knowledge is enough, and they each respected that.

Lucilla Landis, despite being the most talkative of the three, is also the most mysterious. Gabriel is probably the only one who knows her history, as he was the only Fallen Demon that time when he took Lucilla in, but Viessa recalls the older male mentioning that even he is still unable to deduce what is really going through Lucilla's mind.

The _Deadly Nightshade_ was a socialite, rude, boastful, spontaneous, hot-tempered, buoyant, and can be very sweet if she wants to be. Rarely can she be seen melancholic. She would rather be enjoying a drink or dance in a party, then be found brooding her past in a corner like Viessa and Gabriel.

There was only one time wherein Viessa ever saw the emerald-eyed demoness in a gloomy state: She had just become a Fallen Demon that time and was still waiting for her hand to heal completely. Gabriel had allowed her to roam the abandoned castle they had occupied before one night. She had found Lucilla seated on a window, staring out at a full moon, rubbing her scar while singing a soft lullaby in Irish. The look in her eyes suggested that she was grieving – Viessa should know what grief looks like, as she herself had seen it in her own purple eyes.

Right now, Viessa could see those anguished green eyes again, wide and pleading, as if asking her questions like _'what have I done wrong?'_ and _'how could I let this happen?' _Viessa wanted to reply to those eyes, she wanted to answer those questions if it could console Lucilla's pain…but she couldn't – She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say it.

She raised her other hand and rest it over the older demoness shaky fingers. With her left hand incased between her palms, Viessa gave her a gentle squeeze in a comforting gesture. Lucilla slowly calmed upon seeing the blonde's purple eyes soften and an assuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "I'll tell you." Viessa is certain that Sebastian will not hurt or betray her, Gabriel already made that clear to her, but if by promising this to Lucilla will rid her eyes of the woe and will bring back those bright pair of emeralds, then she'll gladly oblige.

The auburn-haired fallen demon calmed immediately, her shoulders relaxing. Her left hand had ceased its shaking and lay slack on the other demon's palm. She still did not smile her usual cheery grin, but her face was plainer, with only the slight crease in her brows. Viessa lets her go; clasping her hands behind her and exhaling in relief that Lucilla had composed herself.

Just in time, their ears perked as the sound of the iron gates at the estates entrance creaked open. A carriage entered through and stopped by the mansion's front entrance. The two females watch on as the front door opens and out came the five demons including Earl Alois Trancy. The blonde boy wave excitedly as the carriage door opened and out came the red-eyed demon butler first, stepping aside a little to allow his young master through.

As soon as Viessa saw Sebastian, her eyes immediately went bright and an open mouth smile found its way on her lips. She turned her full front away from Lucilla as she stared down at the male demon at the scene below, her hands clasps together with her fingers feeling for her ring. She looked absolutely elated to see her mate again.

Lucilla, on the other hand, tore her eyes away from the scene momentarily to stare at her abdomen with furrowed brows. She nibbled on her lower lip as she rested a hand on her lower torso, to where her navel would be, trying to feel for something that was no longer there through the fabric of her sea-green dress and corset.

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian perked his senses while the Trancy demons led him and his Young Master to the rear of the manor, where the estates large and green gardens where located. He probed the area for the familiar aura signature of his mate, which was still apparently lighter than usual, still owing to what was left of Lucifer's venom in her system.

Finally picking up that faint trace, along with another familiar one, the Phantomhive butler shot his head up to the top of the large mansion, his russet eyes magnifying as he scan the roof decks until he found two figures standing on the right wing, on an area that would be difficult for someone to spot from the garden.

A soft smile made it on his lips when his eyes met with a pair of amethyst. Viessa smiled back, and then her lips opened, mouthing a 'be careful' to him. He smirked at this, the glint in his eyes arrogantly telling her that he will always win, and then nodded to her. His eyes then met the pair of greens belonging to Lucilla. The auburn-haired fallen demoness gave him a curt nod, and he nodded back to her in greeting, before turning back to face the large chess board stage that will serve as a ball and a battle field.

"Hey, Ciel, how about this?" He heard the blonde earl say, and he and his young master tore their eyes away from the field and towards their opponents.

"Instead of us, the two butlers dance," Alois continued, "The one who can dance to the end wins. The loser follows the winner's orders no matter what. How about this kind of ball?" He said with a twirl and a clap of his hands.

Deciding that it would be a waste of time brooding morosely, Lucilla straightened and forced her wide, cheery grin back on her face. "Aye, this will be interesting, I'd finally get to see these two battle for real." she said with her Irish-accent evident.

Viessa blinked at her sudden rise in mood, but then shrugged her shoulder, turning her attention back down just in time to see Ciel slip his eye patch, turning to Sebastian with his contract mark gleaming.

"I order you, Sebastian. Win, and bring Alois Trancy here!" The navy haired boy commanded. He turned to face Alois through his shoulder while his demon butler descended on one knee with a hand on his chest. "I will give him a quietus with my very hands!"

Sebastian opened his eyes, which changed from its vermillion color to its demonic fuchsia glow. "Yes, My Lord," he responded with a smirk. Upon his words, Viessa's own purple eyes flashed into red, as she registered his confirmation of that order.

Lucilla turned her attention to Claude, who was eyeing Sebastian with disdain. "Master, order me," she heard the Spider demon say, and the obnoxious earl turned to him, blinking once as if he forgot that ordering his demon was needed to begin the duel. "Oh, right," Alois mumbled and Lucilla rolled her eyes. _"Stupid brat,"_ she thought.

"Make Ciel Phantomhive mine," the blonde boy continued, his tongue slipping out to show-off his contract mark, "And deliver the greatest suffering to Sebastian Michaelis. You can do it, right, Claude?"

The golden-eyed demon got down on one knee and bowed, hand on his chest, his eyes also shifting to its demonic color when he responded, "Yes, your Highness." And just like Viessa, Lucilla's emerald orbs blared red on the authentication of the order.

As the young earls made their way up the balcony view before the giant chess field, the Triplets and Hannah got on the board, their sharp and oriental weapons bared, while Sebastian merely smiled at his five opponents, flashing his silver cutlery knives at them.

"Eh? I thought that only going to be the two butlers dancing?" Lucilla pouted, "How unfair."

Viessa furrowed her brows and nodded. "Indeed. But Sebastian is capable of winning despite this little technicality."

The emerald eyed fallen one frowns, rolling her eyes. "You believe in him too much – the perks of being his mate," she mumbled.

Viessa rolled her eyes in retort, "It's not because I'm his mate that I'm confident that he'll win, it's just that it's already quite obvious," she said and her companion turns to her with a questioning expression. "Sebastian's ranking far exceeds the Triplets, and even more so with Faustus."

"What about Anafeloz?" Lucilla questioned, "She's the _Sheath _of a Demon Sword. Her ranking is above Michealis."

Viessa nodded, her eyes narrowing on Hannah, "I suppose so, but I have a feeling that she has become weaker. She's being tied down by Faustus and…something else."

The demoness enchantress coiled a finger under her chin in contemplation. What Viessa had mentioned was something she and Gabriel had noticed before. The only suspicion would be that Hannah is harboring a secret, probably her _plan_ that Gabriel had mention, but in order to fulfill her plans she had to stand down, allowing Claude to control her.

"It's like she's acting weak," Lucilla mumbled out her thoughts, her eyes narrowing, "And she's doing it on purpose."

Viessa nodded to that, realizing that Hannah is probably more of a threat than Faustus. But what was frustrating the two of them is that they can't do anything with Hannah yet. First off, they don't have enough evidence to prove that the Silver-haired demoness would threaten either contracts, and secondly, they have no authority to bother her: she was not in a contract thus she does not require a sentry. The only thing the Fallen Demons could do was speculate, and wait for a clear motive from her that would surely endanger the contracts.

Just then, their serious musings was cut short by a loud cry of fascination.

The start of the duel was cut short by the appearance of a blonde man in a white suit, twirling about at the entry of the garden upon seeing the majestic stage. A blue lobster head gear was on his head.

"This is a dueling site of the antiquity where the mythic heroes once crossed their swords!" the noble-man exclaimed with an overdramatic gasp, "For this to be the stage tonight…I have never been so honored to be invited to a ball!"

The Fallen Demons sweat dropped.

"Dear Guest, what brings you to this estate today?" they heard Claude said in a polite monotone, having sped from his attacking stance at the stage and in a welcoming stand by the over eccentric man with the triplets behind him.

"Oh, I am most honored to be invited to the costume ball today. I am the Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber." He introduced in a still exaggerated manner.

Claude and the triplets remained in their stance. "The costume ball has ended last week. Today, we invited Earl Phantomhive for a private ball."

The viscount gasped loudly, falling to his knees as he grieved in an over-the-top-fashion. "What a blunder! I mistook the date!" he cried, turning around to walk off sadly, "I will have to withdraw for today. But why didn't anyone tell me? The world is so caring to an ex-convict afterall…"

But when he turned to glance back, wanting to see if anyone felt sorry for him, his eyes caught sight of the Trancy maid and he immediately gawked at her, reciting melodramatic proses as he held the Silver-haired maid's hand.

Viessa and Lucilla's faces were plain but with the evidence of annoyance as they decided to plug their hearing to cease the rubbish metaphors coming out from the strange human's mouth.

"I want to kill him," Viessa said in a sweetly sarcastic tone, her lips curled to a fake grin while her brows furrowed in aggravation.

"Me too," Lucilla grumbled.

Sebastian, who took the time to check of his mate's aura while the viscount was busy with his exaggerated speeches, glanced up at the blonde from her vantage point and smiled at the annoyance that was evident on her face despite the sweet look she was putting up. He gave a deep chuckle.

"As expected of the Viscount, you have a discerning eye," he finally spoke, to rid the air of the tension when the man mention of suspecting Hannah as a demon in his moment of spurting out dramatic nonsense.

The next thing he knew, the Viscount had rose up the balcony view, settling on the sofa that was placed between Ciel and Alois. "As one serving the goddess of beauty, I, Druitt, will be observing this event for the record!" He announced loudly, throwing his hands up the air.

"Um…Lucy…can't we just kill this man for once? Gabriel doesn't have to know…" Viessa once again said in a still sweetly sarcastic voice, still wearing the fake grin.

Lucilla grumbled some more. "I really wish we could, Essie, I really do."

They focused their eyes back on the stage below when the demons returned to their original positions. The two Fallen ones shoulders went tense as for the signal was raised. The three identical brothers leaped forward, their steps simultaneous, and their weapons aiming at Sebastian's head upon the beginning of the _Danse Macabre_.

''''''''''''''''''''

In less than two minutes, he deflected every coordinated attack of three demon brothers and pierced their heads together with their own weapons.

In twenty seconds, he was able to sew back the rips in his coat while evading several rounds of bullets, and forty seconds later was able to evade even more rounds from a machine gun, then successfully attacked back using only silver cutlery knives of equal numbers to how much bullets were aimed at him.

For one hour, it was a battle of culinary skills, of shoving baking mix at each other and baking the perfect tea time snack that overwhelmed the Viscount too much and left Viessa's mouth to water.

Time pass so quickly for the fallen ones, proving that their interest has truly been perked by this strange ball. They never did experience time flutter by so quickly in past assignments, as they were all so tedious and boring. A show like today only happens once in a blue moon.

Lucilla was fairly impressed with her companion's assigned demon. He was able to defeat four demons in a matter of minutes. She had heard of many stories about the Crow demon, but never really expected him to be this amazing. Truly, Sebastian was a lot stronger than his rank suggested, and in time his skills could eventually par with Gabriel's. Though she kept rolling her eyes whenever she catches Sebastian casting his red eyes upwards to Viessa, with a sly smirk on his lips, every after he does a wonderful performance. "_He's showing off for his mate," _Lucilla mentally groused, _"The arrogant bastard."_

The blue sky has finally taken up a lavender and orange hue. The afternoon was about to come to a close but the dance is yet to be over. Sebastian and Claude stood before each other as their battle resumed. Hannah was by the Spider demon's side, and the male held the demoness close as him as he slipped off his glasses and gloves. Claude glared at the supposedly higher ranking demoness with his cold golden eyes, and she submitted, opening her mouth wide so that the male could shove his hand. His arm went in deeper, as if the inside of her body was a bottomless pit, and when he pulled out, he held on his hand a large green crystal sword, it's body coiled around each other like vines. Its saliva-coated blade glistened in the light of dusks as it was raised in the air.

Emerald and amethysts eyes narrowed upon seeing that sword.

"_Laevatein_…" Viessa mumbled, her brows creasing in trepidation. This sword is made of the same, though more improved, material as her own black demon blade. That sword can create fatal wounds on demons. If this pierces Sebastian, he could die. Her hand curled to a fist.

Claude made a move towards Sebastian and aimed the blades tip at him directly. The Crow demon was able to dodge on several swings, and then leaped backwards. The other demon catches up and swings the sword again. The red-eyed male retrieved two knives to shield himself, and though it saved his head from being sliced off, the sharp silver he held was no match for the legendary demon blade.

Sebastian leaped back again until his back touched a large chess piece. Claude swiftly ran the blade laterally, giving no time for the other demon to escape. Viessa's eyes widened, a sudden panic starting to grow when the blade nearly slit her mate's head off. Sebastian had ducked on time with the sacrifice of several strands of black hair. The large chess piece he was leaning on had also come to be a victim of the swords blow, and the sliced off piece fell on the black and white stage.

While Claude continued to send his quick dodging opponent more blows, Lucilla noticed the two earls leaving the balcony view and into the manor house. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Viessa.

"The masters are entering the mansion, someone needs to keep watch on them," she said with dread in her voice. The purple-eyed female turned to her hesitantly. Lucilla could see the worry in her younger comrade's face. Her body would also stiffen every time the she hears the sound of the demon sword's blade slice the air, desperately pleading that the blade would slice only the air and not the body of the red-eyed demon butler.

Lucilla could tell that Viessa didn't want to leave the post. She wanted to make sure that her mate would be safe. The older female sighs, awhile ago, Viessa was so confident Sebastian would succeed, now her anxiety was apparent, and after she herself had seen the Crow demon fight so well, Lucilla is now the one who believes that even something as a demon sword would not harm Sebastian Michaelis.

She sighs again, her gaze looking back at the battling butlers, to Viessa's look of apprehension, and to the window where she could see the two young earls pass by. She grimaced.

"Fine," she said, looking back at Viessa, "You stay here and watch the demons, I'll follow the brats and see to it they don't jeopardize their own contracts. Signal me if anything goes wrong," she instructed as she made a move to turn back. Viessa nodded to her, and after the auburn-headed one nodded back, she leaped off the roof top and crawled into the mansion through a nearby open window.

"Say…" Viessa turned her attention back on the field upon hearing Claude's voice. "Have your demonic senses weakened after devoting too much to that human's soul."

The smell of Sebastian's blood immediately wafts through her nose even at her distance. Her own demonic senses perked to find the cause of his injury that clearly wasn't cause by the demon sword. Her eyes glowed and focused on the stage's surroundings, and soon she could see glittering threads on different areas of the battle field, and her mate was caught right in the middle of it.

Claude leaped up and landed on one of his threads, balancing on the thin piece of string like the spider that he is. "The spider's thread of Trancy can even cut through steel. If you dare move, your head will be cut off." The Spider demon said with a smirk, waving his hands under his neck to the imitation of a head being chopped.

Viessa had leaped from her post and landed on the ground like a cat. She rushed close by the stage when Claude began taunting Sebastian to move by swinging the demon sword randomly. Each attempt to evade the blade gave the Crow demon a new cut. Each wound was thin but deep, and blood bursts out from larger cuts on his right arm, ankle and hip.

At one point of evading the sword's blow, Sebastian was able to see the blonde Fallen Demon by the entrance of the chess board field. He grimaced, he was already at a point of no escape and the look on Claude's eyes meant that he was about to bring in the final blow, the last thing he wanted was to have his mate see him die.

As he expected, the Spider demon was now aiming the sword at him and was about to leap. He scrutinized his area quickly, gritting his teeth when he couldn't find a spider's thread that wouldn't slice his head off once he'd evade Claude's attack. He glared at the other demon, before the Spider flew up the air and cast his blade downwards.

Viessa's eyes went wide, her legs making a move to run and try to block the attack. "Sebas –" she cried, and then halted when her ears picked up the sound of two different blades colliding. That same sound had was also heard by the male demons, who had also halted in their tracks, their heads pointing towards the mansion.

The two demons stared back at each other, Claude grimacing on the fact that he couldn't end Sebastian at the moment. No matter how much he wanted the Crow to die, the safety of his master still remains as the top priority.

The golden-eyed demon leaped from the spider's thread and rushed to where his master was. Sebastian was left behind in the middle of the razor sharp web which the other demon did not even bother putting down. He bared his canines in irritation.

Four quick blades suddenly flashed around him, and soon the threads around him slackened and fell on the ground, useless. Sebastian turned his head to the source of the blades and saw Viessa in still the position she had when she threw her daggers to cut off the threads.

"Go," she ordered while she reached for her blades. Sebastian nodded to her and ran off, soon catching up with Claude.

Viessa picked up the last of her blades and rushed back into the mansion through the window Lucilla had entered through, reaching the hall where the two earls where dueling by detecting her fellow fallen one's scent alone.

She arrived before the male demons did, just in time when Ciel was pushed from the second floor and Alois leaping down on him. She found Lucilla in a shadowed area but could still be easily spotted by anyone, though the two earls where too busy with their own duel to even notice her.

"What happened here?" Viessa said while catching her breath, as she made her was by the auburn-haired female's side.

"The stupid brats wanted to end their little game here," Lucilla said through gritted teeth, her Irish-accent clear, her fingers gripping on the railings, "They didn't even let their butlers finish their own orders. They're quite a pair of selfish little brutes."

"It's about time you give up and become mine!" The females snapped their attention back at the pair when they heard Alois' voice. The blonde boy was raising his sword in preparation to kill Ciel.

But when he shoved his sword down, the navy-haired earl's left hand flew and held on to the very blade of the double edge sword, holding it up with surprisingly more strength than his lithe body could have, even as the blade began slicing the skin of his palms deeply, his blood oozing out in quickly and staining his deep blue coat.

Ciel's other hand found the hilt of his own sword and shoves the blade in an awkward angle on Alois lower abdomen, just in time when the demon butlers pushed the doors open.

The two fallen demons stared with eyes wide, joining the silence that enveloped the hall upon seeing blood pour from the puncture wound on Alois. The silence was only momentarily broken by the sound of the overly dramatic viscount fainting at the sight of blood.

More silence followed still, and then Alois began screaming frantically.

"Help me! Help me, Claude!" the blonde earl cried, tears welling up his eyes as he called for his butler.

Lucilla turned to the two demon butlers, who made a move to approach their wounded masters. Her green eyes began to glow to its demonic color when she heard Claude respond, but the order was never confirmed when Ciel cried for Sebastian not to come closer. The fallen demons wondered why Claude had halted along when the order was addressed to Sebastian.

"Don't come, Sebastian! Until I kill this guy!" Ciel called out with raging fury in his blue eye.

Claude had an awed reaction on Ciel's display of boldness, and even the fallen demons shared with this fascination as well, finally understanding what was so special about this boy's soul.

The Trancy boy, reduced to bleeding and crying pathetically, began to beg for his life. Viessa and Lucilla listened carefully as the panicking boy tried to explain to Ciel that the demons around him are trying to confuse him, that they both lost everything as well, that they were the same. They focused on those words, as they served as valuable information that they will later pass on to Gabriel once they make contact with him again.

Ciel was not the least bit fazed by Alois's plea, and prepared to shove the sword to his enemy's heart. When he was stopped in time by Claude gripping on the blade, trying to pry the sword from Ciel's grasp and save his pathetic master. In retort, Ciel slaps the Spider demon with his heavily bleeding hand before Sebastian fetched him.

The Phantomhive's fresh blood dripped from the demon's cheek, and Claude, who had been curious of the taste when he smelled the red liquid, took a quick lick.

"Oh no…" Viessa called out, her eyes wide when she saw Claude's golden orbs beam to its bright fuchsia. Lucilla spat an Irish curse, her hands gripping on the railings so tight that the hard wood cracked.

Sebastian knew that Claude's reaction after having a taste test of his master's soul was bad news. The other demon has already begun looking blissful, his mind lost like an addict to his opium.

Finally, Sebastian decided that leaving with his master was the only option left before the situation would escalate further. Viessa made a move out of the manor through a window to catch up, but then stopped to turn back at a crying Alois reaching for his butler that had already clearly lost his mind to the taste of Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel!_"

Viessa looked down at Alois, her face contorting in disgust and pity. His demon was not responding to him.

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero – " _the boy coughed out a mouthful of blood. Viessa raised a hand to her mouth, looking away slightly. The demoness was as much of a fan of blood, gore, and torture as any demon, but for this to happen to a child…she almost felt sorry for the lad even if she was repulsed by him. She shuck her head at her thoughts…she really has become soft.

The butler remained impassive as he stared down at his bleeding master. Viessa glances to her companion, who was glaring at Claude, no doubt disgusted at the demon.

"Gabriel must know about this," the pale-blonde said lowly, her eyes narrowing.

Lucilla nodded, her eyes still on the scene below. "Diva can't cross the border to reach America, but I'll try to find a way to contact him," then she turns to her companion, her eyes still as stern and as serious as that of their strict superior. "You should go and check up on things at the Phantomhives. Inform Michaelis of what is happening."

Viessa nodded, but before proceeding to leave, she turns to look back down in time when the bleeding blonde passed out.

"Will he die?" she asked Lucilla, though she already knew the answer all too well.

"He probably will."

''''''''''''''''''''

When they returned to the manor, Ciel had immediately passed out. It made it easy for Sebastian to fix the wound on his hand and readied him to bed.

Sebastian smelled of blood and sweat. He gritted his teeth in pain as he shuts the door to his master's bedroom. The wound inflicted by Claude's spider threads was taking time to heal, as he had expected – Any material made by demons, this including blades, venoms, and threads, always were harder to heal.

He walked down the hall and into the servants' quarters, taking light steps. Fortunately, all the servants where already in bed by the time they arrived, and was pleased that they didn't reduce the manor to dust while he was gone. He hissed painfully when he took a bad step and hurt the still healing wound on his ankle.

He sighed when he reach the door to his bed room. He rubbed his temples, his mind stressed and frustrated at the fact that Claude was able to grab the upper hand in their duel, and most of all was able to taste his master's flavor. He grumbled in disdain, shoving his hand into his inner coat pocket to reach for his bedroom keys, wanting to get into his room and lie on the bed. An hour of a self-healing sleep would be enough to heal him completely.

He retrieves his key from his pocket and was about to unlock the door when it suddenly unbolted itself. The door flew open before he could even reach for the knob. A hand suddenly reached out from his dark room, grabbing for his tie and quickly pulling him in. The door shuts behind him immediately.

Viessa was before him, her ungloved fingers still coiled around his tie and tugging him closer. The only light in his room was the bluish hue from the moon seeping through his curtains, and with this dim light, she inspected every slash wound on his face and body.

Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry as she frantically touched the bleeding wounds with her fingers. When she touched a particularly nasty wound on his shoulder, Sebastian flinched and groaned in pain. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip, and then looking back on that wound and watching the blood ooze out of it.

"I'm going to heal you," she said determinately, raising her scarred left hand to her lips, like the way she done it back on the abandoned manor with the intention of regenerating his whole left arm back.

Before she could even bite down on her skin, Sebastian's hand flew up and held her wrist, pulling her hand away from her sharp canines. "You don't have to," the red-eyed demon said, his eyes firm but assuring, "It's nothing…I'll heal in an hour or two. You're still recovering yourself; I cannot risk you becoming weaker just because you wanted to heal me." The male set her hand down, sighing at the still worried look on her mate's face.

"I'll be fine," he said exasperatedly, becoming annoyed at the look of persistence on the pale-blonde fallen demon's expression.

Viessa looked down at her feet. Her hands shuck at her side. She stood that way for a few silent seconds before shooting her head up at him again. "I almost lost you," she mumbled, her voice cracking a bit on the end.

Sebastian's gaze softened in understanding. She was there when Claude was about to plunge _Laevatein _through his skull. She had the right to be worried. He inwardly sighs when her purple almond-shaped eyes began to glisten.

He shuts his eyes as he coiled an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. His other hand caressed her hair and he lets her press her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead for a few seconds; his nose taking in her scent of lilies, and then he rested his chin on her crown.

"You won't lose me," he said in a soothing and confident whisper then buried his face on her hair as he held her even tighter.

He was tired, and wounded, and so very frustrated. But with just standing there in the middle of his dark room with his pale-golden haired mate in his arms, his mind immediately calmed and he felt his strength return to him.

''''''''''''''''''''

_After all the fuss, a very sweet ending is perfect for this chapter, don't you agree? Hehehehehe…god, I'm a softy here._

_Any idea on why Lucilla got so upset? If you were attentive enough, Lucilla's past was already hinted in Extra II, and in here it's been hinted further here. Start putting on your thinking caps, people!_

_Like last chapter, every 8,600+ words of this chapter were written in a day…Another long one actually. It's been reread and edited (unlike some of the past chapters), but I might have missed some mistakes, so sorry in advanced. And I just hit the 20th chapter – first time achievement! BOOM!_

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. Hehehe. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_**FAVE**__**, **__**FOLLOW**__**, and **__**REVIEW**__**! **__We're already at the second season's episode 8, which means that the Season 2 Arc of Demons Fall First is close to coming to an end. There's still more chapters after that though, so keep supporting this story!_

_Until then, pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 1-27-2013


	23. XXI: The Fallen, Assistance

_**WHEW!**_

_Extremely long chapter today, people! Now my latest longest chapter I've ever written: __**approximately 10,887 words.**__This is one hell of a chapter, written with a whole lot of flavors – Fighting scenes, awkward situations, sweet musings, add a touch of humor, and hot, steamy bathtub naughtiness! OH YEAH!_

_Thanks to the latest batch of reviewers: __**Serah, Reader, AnimeApprentice, scarlet tribe **__(it gets less confusing when you read on, my friend), and __**Guest**__…____as well as to those who faved this one of a kind story. Without your support and words of encouragement, I would have dumped this story a long time ago – to be covered with dust like the rest of my unfinished work. Thanks' to all of you! You'll see this story until the end, I promise! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

_Before we go on, here are some of the answers to your questions:_

_**Reader**__ (review on chapter 20)_

_**Q:**__ "Did Lucilla have a mate?"_

_**A:**__ Yes. It was mentioned in the Extra 2 _["He saw it in the deep green orbs of a powerful demon enchantress, who sung a sad lullaby on a bloody floor in between the lifeless bodies of her mistress and her _**mate**_."].

_**AnimeApprentice**__ (review on chapter 20)_

_**Q #1: **__"so, let me try to work this out here. Lucilla had a mate along with her last mistress. Whatever killed said mistress killed her mate as well, so seeing Viessa and Sebastian releases the grief she keeps up inside at the loss. Am I right so far?"_

_**A #1: **__You are close, my friend, but still, the real details of their deaths are yet to be revealed. I commend you though, you were observant enough to catch on to the story line._

_**Q #2: **__"Also, was Gabriel assigned to his brother?"_

_**A #2: **__If you meant the one in America, then no – that was just a random demon I came up with; but if you actually meant if he was 'ever' assigned to his brother, then the answer would be yes. Gabriel's been a Fallen Demon since 1187, and been the only one for a long time until Lucilla joined him. In context, in would mean that for the many demons who contracted between 1187 and the year before Lucilla became a Fallen Demon, it was only Gabriel who was their sentry. If his brother 'did' live on and began performing contracts, he would have been assigned to him at some point, but because he was so young since he last saw him (plus Gabriel's younger brother still had no normal eye color or unique seal when they met, and was still too weak to have a clear aura signature), Gabriel is unable to recognize him. Other than that, Gabriel's not the type of Fallen Demon who interacts with his assigned demons, with the exception of Hannah and, recently, Sebastian. I hope that's helping information._

_Spoilers for episode 9 of season 2, and warning for a cussing Lucilla._

_Now, onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXI**

''''''''''''''''''''

A day has gone by without incident; however, the air in the Phantomhive manor was still very heavy. It had been so since the morning after Sebastian and Ciel returned from the Trancy estates, when the butler had announced to the rest of the household servants the condition of their young master. "The Young Master met an accident yesterday and has lost a lot of blood," he had told them during the morning roll call, "He is stable now, but requires bed rest."

After that, the house was quiet, but despite the tension in the air, it was relatively peaceful. Ciel Phantomhive slept for long hours and woke up only to eat. He spoke of Trancy thrice, but very brief, his body being too weak to even concern himself with his own trepidations.

Sebastian had doubled his efforts in the surveillance and security of the entire premise. Knowing that Claude had become overwhelmed by the taste of his young master's blood, the Crow demon did not risk any chances, and have even went as far as create a demonic barricade that spanned even up to twenty miles from the border of the estate. He knew little of demonic arcane – it was an ability reserved for the enchanters and enchantresses type demons. The invisible wall of aura he created will not be enough to hold off the Spider demon or his minions, but it would buy him time.

The demon was particularly tense; the muscles of his ears were twitching constantly, trying to catch any unusual noise and whenever he passes a window, his sharp eyes would glance quickly but focused. Though his performance remained exquisite to everyone else, and even to his resting master, his broad shoulders were stiff and lines of frustration were becoming apparent in his face – little hints that were only seen by the purple eyes of his mate.

"Relax," Viessa had whispered into his ear when she noticed that he his hold on a figurine he was cleaning tightened. With his strength, anymore pressure would cause a crack in the expensive item.

He stopped his actions immediately, settling the figurine back down on the desk along with the cleaning cloth. He felt her hand squeezing his shoulder and he sighs, loosening the knots on his back. He relaxed a bit, feeling the warmth from her hand seep through her gloves and through the fabric of his clothes, then half turned to glance at her.

His body may have settled down but his eyes were narrowed in seriousness. His red eyes had a gold gleam when the yellow-orange light of dusk reflected off his irises. Viessa stared up at those eyes, trying to discern what the male was thinking.

She took a step back, her hand leaving his shoulder and falling to her side, and the ring on her finger glimmered from the slowly dimming light of the library. "What were you thinking about?" she decided to ask.

Sebastian glances downwards for a moment, his face pensive, then looks up at her again with brows creased. "Any news from Ms. Landis?" he asked with the slightest hesitation.

Though aware that he had avoided answering her own question, she spared him and tilted her head. "What kind of news?" Viessa knew well what he wanted to know, but decided to lengthen his brooding with the possibility of coaxing him out of his thoughts.

The male frowns, a little agitated. "About Alois Trancy," he said in a low tone, as if afraid that his master might hear.

"No news," was the pale-blonde's response, "Lucilla barely made contact today."

Sebastian releases an exasperated sign with eyes shut tightly. He lets out a deep hum while his face softened but contemplative. Turning away from the female, he proceeded to finish up the last of his current chore, wiping the contours of the white porcelain figurine of a horse till the surface was sleek. No other words were spoken between the two until the sun finally sets and the sky was illuminated by a full moon.

With all the duties of the day cleared, Sebastian made one last check on his master and returned to his room at around thirty minutes after midnight. He blinked in surprise to find his bed empty; however the creases on his blanket indicated that someone had been sitting on it for a while. His ears suddenly picked up the sound of running water and he turned his head to the other side of the room, particularly at the door that led to his room's private bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he could see light through the crack.

He raised a dark eyebrow. He proceeded to remove his coat and gloves while watching the door, and when he finally settled them on a nearby desk, he made his way to the bathroom. The male demon pushed open the wooden door, peeking inside to find his female partner seated on the edge of the bath tub, wearing only the satin robe he gave her. She was tying up her curls into a high ponytail while her eyes were cast down on the steaming and bubbly water.

Upon hearing the door creak, Viessa snapped her head to the side and she blinked at the male when their eyes met. Her hands were still holding up her hair, while in between her pink lips was her hair ribbon. Immediately, she takes the ribbon and coils it around her hair, pulling up the rest of her pale-gold curls to form a messy bun.

Sebastian cracked a small smirk as he continued to watch his mate fix up the loose stands. He leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, watching with amusement at Viessa's attempt at a casual lifestyle while in the manor.

When she was finished with her hair, she stood from the tub's edge and approaches Sebastian. She took his hand in hers and tugs him closer towards the tub. The male demon blinked in confusion, but allowed himself to be dragged across his small bathroom. Reaching the side of the tub, Viessa beams him a wide smile, her hands roaming up his arms and to his dark gray vest, her slender fingers working on undoing the buttons.

After undoing his vest, she loosened his tie quickly before began unbuttoning his white shirt, but her hand was stopped by Sebastian's larger hands. The fallen demoness looked up to see him staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what are you doing?" The demon asked, shifting his weight on one foot.

The female tilted her head, letting the loose gold strands hand on one side. "I'm going to bathe you," she said it casually with a wide smile, not caring about the flabbergasted look on the taller male's features.

Sebastian stared at her in incredulity. He already had one early that morning to clean his body of dried blood from the wounds inflicted by Claude's web. He didn't need a bath tonight, and most especially to be bathe by someone. He frowns. He didn't want to have anyone do to him the thing he could do on his own. Her idea was not a blow to his pride, nor was he upset by her sudden infantilizing with him. He was just astonished at the strange thought of having his mate bathe him like a child – or like his young master.

Finally noticing his disagreeable expression, the fallen demon chuckles lightly and swats his hands gently so she could continue unbuttoning his shirt. "You've been edgy since this morning," she finally voiced, "I thought a relaxing hot bath will soothe your uptightness." She flicks off the last button of his shirt and ran her palm upwards, her fingers feeling the hard muscles of his pale chest, and then rests her hands on his shoulders. She began running her fingers on the borders of his broad shoulders, rubbing the skin.

A massage was equally as satisfying for demons as it was for humans, but Sebastian never had one until now. The way her fingers move up his neck and shoulders, kneading his flesh and muscles, was foreign but very pacifying. Immediately, his frown disappears and his eyes shut. The look on his face was tranquil and he tilts his head to one side when one of her hands pressed on a particularly pleasing spot on the nape of his neck. He almost purred in content.

Feeling his shoulders slackened, Viessa pulled her hands away, much to the male's displeasure. She smiles up at him, glad that he was starting to relax, and then slipped his shirt off. She bent down to pick up his vest and tie and turned away to set them on the top of a nearby cabinet. She turned back momentarily, her chin pointing at the direction of the tub, indirectly telling him to take off his pants and get in the water, then proceeded to reach for his bar of soap and shampoo.

Sebastian's lips curled to a sheepish smirk while he unbuckled his belt and slips off his pants. "You always seem to amaze me, Viessa. Why this all of the sudden?" he asked her while stepping into the tub, feeling the hot water prickle his skin. He leans, his back touching the head of the tub, just in time when Viessa turned back with the necessities in hand.

"Well, you've been putting much effort in giving me all my needs since you marked me. I realized that I never did you anything in return. I suppose granting you a relaxing evening is the least I can do," she said, kneeling on the floor behind him. "Lean you head back," she directed, and Sebastian rests the back of his neck on the curved edge of the tub, his damp black hair dangling.

He outstretches his arms and rests them on each side of the tub's frame. He shuts his eyes when he felt her fingers ran up his hair, rubbing his scalp with his ocean scented shampoo. Her fingers moved about his scalp, hairline and forehead in slow, circular motions, eliciting a deep moan from his throat. Sebastian felt like a cat being kneaded between its ears, and like his favorite felines, he loved the feel of it.

Her hands expertly tended on the hollow part of his head between the corners of his eyebrows and ears, kneading it in a circular manner with two fingers, before moving downwards, running her pressing fingers under his chin and down his neck. When her hands returned to massaging his shoulders, she had to skid closer to the tub, resting her chin on the edge so she could glance down on her work of rubbing soap on his shoulder blades and pectorals.

She heard the male hum when her hand returned to knead a group of knotted muscles at the base of his neck. She glances at Sebastian and smiles at his serene expression. His eyes were close but not tightly, and his lips were slightly parted. His arms hung limply at the tub's sides and his body had sunk lower in the water. He was in full relaxation, an image she rarely gets the chance to see.

The male demon moans softly and tilts his head, the tip of his nose touching her chin. Viessa eyed the foggy breath that puffed out from his parted lips and she gives in to temptation and presses her soft lips to his gently and quickly, but when she attempted to pull back, Sebastian's hand shot up from where it dangled on the tub's side and pressed on the back of her head to make sure their lips did not part. The female momentarily complained between the kiss – he had set a trap on her. She could feel him smirking triumphantly.

When their kiss deepened, the soap on her hands slips from her fingers and dunks into the water. Sebastian's own fingers took hold on the ribbon on her hair and pulled it off, loosening the bun that she had worked hard to pull up to tame her curls.

Her fingers continued to knead his chest and shoulders with larger circles, becoming slower and sensual. The male's other hand left his side and ran up the length of one of her soft arms, lightly yanking her closer.

"Mmmmm…get in the tub…" he whispered between a moan and a kiss.

Still not parting lips, Viessa's hands snaked out from his shoulders and out of the tub so she could slip off from her robe. She stepped into the water, hovering above him, and he pulled her closer until their naked chests pressed against each other. He continued to kiss her deeply and passionately, running his fingers up and down her spine and up her locks – like what he should have done back at the bathroom in the abandoned manor a few months ago.

They sunk lower in the bubbled water up to their necks, which did not cease to move and tilt their heads as their tongues danced. The tub was small, good enough to fit only one person, but Viessa's smaller frame fitted perfectly with his body. She adjusted herself in his arms and legs, giggling in the kiss when she felt her thigh brush something hard and bulging. Sebastian, on the other hand, had groaned in her mouth at the electrifying contact.

And then, just when things had heated up, the bathroom door flung open, banging when the knob hit the wall.

The two demons jolted at the sound of the impact, their mouths separating as they turned to the wide open door, where a goaded brunette was standing, too wired to even notice the awkwardness of the situation before her.

"Essie! I finally found you! Something strange is going on at that mansion. I can still sense the brat's soul but I can't –" Lucilla ceased her frantic chattering when the situation of the scene in front of her finally struck her. She blinked her wide set grass-green eyes, pausing in her last step, to be followed by a heavy air of awkward silence.

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed at the auburn haired fallen demoness, his lips curled down into an annoyed frown. He was practically growling. On the other hand, Viessa was dumbfounded, staring at the other female with her purple eyes wide and her cheeks flushing a light pink.

Suddenly, the auburn-haired female's eyes went from being wide with shock to becoming half lidded in annoyance. Her mouth, which was stuck open in the midst of her quick talking, shuts into a scowl. The look on her face was now similar to Sebastian's.

"I disturbed something, didn't I?" the female mumbled plainly, her Irish accent evident in her tone.

Sebastian's left brow twitched once. "Quite," he said, equally plainly with the slightest evidence of vile.

Another awkward silence followed, with the green-eyed demoness and the sexually renounced Crow demon glaring at each other from across the bathroom.

She pointed a thumb hesitantly behind her, "I'll…go wait outside," Lucilla muttered gawkily, glaring one last time at the male demon. She took three steps backwards before fully turning to get out the bathroom, shutting the door close silently.

Sebastian grumbled loudly, shutting his eyes tight to control his irritation as he sunk lower on the bubbly water. Viessa laughed awkwardly when he felt his muscles tensed up again.

So much for a relaxing evening.

''''''''''''''''''''

"How was it that you were able to bypass security without being detected?" Sebastian asked the brunette seated on the chair next to his desk with irritation in his tone, while he slipped on his white shirt even when his torso was still quite damp. Viessa followed behind him out the bathroom in her white robe. Like Sebastian, her hair was still drenched and dripping. They hadn't bother drying themselves up with a towel when they left the tub.

Lucilla rolled her emerald eyes, leaning her chin on the ball of her palm with a bored expression. "By security, did you mean that weak barricade you put up around this estate? Please…it wasn't even a wee bit of a challenge. You have to do better than that."

A vein ticked on the male's head.

"Or maybe you were too busy playing with your mate that you failed to notice. What a negligent excuse of a butler…"

The vein on his forehead no longer ticked, but pulsed. He glared at the green-orbed female, who was inspecting her midnight tinted nails. He loathed this particular fallen demon. Not only did she have the _worse _of_ timings_, she had an arrogance level similar to Ciel Phantomhive, only bitchier. And from the look she was giving him, he could tell that she was not particularly fond of him as well.

Sensing the tension between her two companions, Viessa sighs, stepping up in front of Sebastian. Lucilla immediate tore her glare from the male demon to look up at her fellow fallen one. "You wanted to tell me something, Lucy?" the pale-blonde reminded, crossing her arms against her robed chest.

Lucilla nodded, her nonchalant expression becoming serious. "It appears that Earl Alois Trancy is missing," she announced, and the eyes of the two demons standing before her went wide.

"Missing?" Viessa said in disbelief, creasing her brows as she shakes her head, "The boy was stabbed on the stomach. He practically vomited his own blood. How could he suddenly disappear?" She suddenly paused, a conclusion fleeting in her mind. "Is he…dead?"

Sebastian turned from Viessa to Lucilla, his eyes narrowed as he pondered deeply. If Alois Trancy is really dead by the hands of his young master, then per his agreement with Claude, Ciel Phantomhive's revenge would have been complete, and he would have the urge to finally feed on his soul. However, his seal did not even blink, nor indicated that the terms of his contract was finally fulfilled. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm not sure…" Lucilla said, looking down with a concentrated expression, "If he had died from that stab wound, Faustus would have left with an empty stomach, and you…" she turned to Sebastian, "...should have been finish with your contract. That's what I came here for – to see whether Ciel Phantomhive's soul has been devoured. But I guess I was wrong."

"Alois Trancy's soul is still in that manor. I can smell it… I just can't find it." The auburn-haired continued.

"I thought you Fallen Demons constantly watch us and our masters, how was it that you were unable to detect anything suspicious that might have occurred with Lord Trancy?" Sebastian finally spoke, his deep baritone stern as he glared at Lucilla.

The female stared back at him with narrow eyes, leaning back at the chair. She turns back at Viessa, who had sat herself on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't at my post the whole day. I don't have a single knowledge of what occurred inside the mansion while I was gone."

The Crow Demon rolled his russet eyes. "What a negligent excuse of a sentry," he mumbled audibly, to which Lucilla scowls at. The male demon pursed his lips and turned away when his mate fixed him a defiant stare, the look on her face telling him that this was no time for him to start a verbal war with the other fallen demoness.

Viessa turned back to her fellow sentry, "Gabriel said that we shouldn't leave our posts. Just where did you dallied out to this time?" the pale-blonde said in almost a scolding manner.

"I wasn't dallying," Lucilla replied in a defensive tone, "In fact, I went to see Gabriel."

The amethyst-eyed demoness blinked her wide eyes. "You went to all the way to America? Why?"

"To inform him, of course," the brunette said sharply, "What happened between that brat and the arachnid was clear evidence of _disobedience_."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes upon hearing this. Viessa had told him that after he and his young master left the estates, Claude had become so lost in the taste of Ciel's blood that he refused to listen to his own master's cry of help until the blonde boy finally passed out.

"You saw it too, Viessa," Lucilla continued, "Offenses like that are to be judge by the three of us. Diva can't cross the open waters to send Gabriel a message. I had to leave on my own. Trancy was weak but very much alive. He slept in his room the whole time I was still in my post, so I took that as an advantage. I hadn't thought that something drastic would happen."

Viessa released a frustrated sigh, raising a hand to her face to massage her temples. "What about the other demons, anything odd about them?"

"The triplets remain impassive; Anafeloz is still suspiciously quiet; Faustus is strangely giddier than usual…I suppose that's still from the effects of Phantomhive's blood."

The silent male demon opposite to Viessa grumbled a swear under his breath at Lucilla's last statement.

"I see," the younger female said, coiling a finger under her chin as she brooded on the situation. She looked up again to eye the demon enchantress. "Did Gabriel say anything else?"

"He said to 'keep on watching' –"

"Then do so."

Both females turned to Sebastian, who finally spoke after being so silent for so long. "If you say that you can still sense Alois Trancy's soul in the house, then find him. If he's alive, then our contracts continue, otherwise, we'll have one hell of a problem to deal with." The expression on his face was that of complete seriousness, and along with his deep and authoritative tone, he reminded them so much of their topaz-eyed superior.

Lucilla eyed the demon sternly. As much as she hated being pushed to do something, most especially by someone who ranked lower than her, he had to agree with Sebastian. She wasted no time and stood from her seat, the chair dragging. "All right," she turned to Viessa, "I'll try to gather information and find the boy. I'll come back as soon as I find out something."

"I'll be waiting," the pale-blonde said with a nod.

After nodding back, Lucilla turned and made her way to the window, which was surprisingly open. The two occupants in the room had failed to notice it until now.

"Wait a minute," Sebastian called out when the brunette raised a foot on the lower frame of the window pane. Lucilla turned to look at him though her shoulder, looking bored and annoyed.

"You went through my window?" The Crow Demon asked in an agitated tone, demanding an answer.

Lucilla rolled her eyes. "Your door was lock." She said plainly.

"So was the bathroom," Sebastian said slow and darkly, his annoyance evident with the twitching of his eye.

The auburn haired female shrugged. "You better behave yourself around Essie. We may be demonesses, but we're fragile like human women. We get hurt too, you know." she said in a lower tone, her face softening but was still serious. The mated couple blinked at her. "So be the sweet gentlemen that you are _suppose _to be. Also, learn to have some self control, man, and keep your _dick_ to yourself."

Viessa felt her blood rise up her head. "L-Lucy!" she stammered with wide eye.

She shrugged again, leaning on the window pane after she hangs her legs out. "All I'm saying," She said to Sebastian in particular, "Is that if you keep _fucking_ around like rabbits, you'll get sweet Viessa _pregnant_," the enchantress smirks when the Crow demon's eyes went wide, "Chances are high, you know, now that you marked her." She ended this with an amused giggle, before jumping off the window.

Landing on the ground, Lucilla stilled for a moment, her giggling ceased. The look on her face was plain and gloomy, a pained look fleeting in her emerald eyes as she pondered on the words she said to the couple. Then she quickly shucks her head, burying such trepidations to the back of her mind. She looked out at the dark forest surrounding the manor, and with a quick spike of aura, she sped away.

Back in the bedroom, Viessa stared from the open window and down on her lap, her eyes focused on her lower abdomen. _"Pregnant?"_

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. The idea of having children never occurred to him. Then again, he also never thought of himself being tied down with a mate, and yet it happened… and with his old rival, a Fallen Demon, nonetheless.

Viessa, however, had had thoughts of raising a child ever since she married her master, even if she knew it was impossible. Human-demon hybrids occasionally pop out in the world, but all of them are born with human mothers. Demonesses are unable to carry a human male's child, their seed being too weak to conceive their child in a demon's womb.

But with a powerful demon like Sebastian, the possibility of her bearing his child is as high as his ranking. And as much as she would love to carry his babe, she could tell from the expression in his red eyes that he was not prepared for something as fatherhood, despite acting like one in his line of duty with a bratty thirteen year old named Ciel Phantomhive.

And for the first time, Sebastian Michaelis was actually _nervous_. "You're not pregnant…" the demon mumbled, slowly turning to her with a pensive face, "…are you?"

Of course, only she could confirm if she was or not. Then again, she knew nothing of demonic pregnancy, which is very different from humans. "Err…I don't think so…" she muttered, raising a hand on her stomach, as if expecting to feel a smaller aura pulsing in her uterus.

She felt the bed dip. Sebastian had sat beside her, exhaling the air he had been holding in. They simultaneously turned their lowered heads to each other, anxious red and purple irises meeting.

Viessa bit her lower lip, contemplating whether she would speak out what she was thinking, in the end, her lips parted and she spoke with slight stuttering, "Would…would you like to have a child with…well…with me?"

The male stared at her, then cast his eyes downwards, blinking several times while his brows furrowed. He leaned down, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together, as he brooded on her question deeply.

And when he finally decided, it left Viessa a little downhearted. "No," he had said softly without looking at her, remaining in his thinking position.

Viessa tightened her lips to a line as she straightened her back, looking down at her fingers fiddling with the satin fabric of her robe.

"Well…" she cast her eyes to her mate when he spoke again. Sebastian turned to look up at her as he continued, "Not yet…" Viessa blinked at him in sudden surprise.

Sebastian straightens in his seat, turning from her and to the window. "You being pregnant with the current situation is not something recommended. Also, after this contract ends, there's no guarantee that we'll be spending most of our days together all the time," Viessa had to frown at those words, knowing full well that once he devourers Ciel's soul, she would be called and reassigned to a new demon, and away from him.

"But I suppose," he continued, his voice softening, "A child of our own would not be so bad. Although, I don't know if I would be a good sire…no one raised me. I vaguely remember a large cat guiding me while growing up, but even he left me. I never had a proper father figure since." The pale-blonde looked up at him, surprised at her mate's revelation.

She forced up a small smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done an excellent job taking care of the young earl."

"I'm one hell of a butler, not a _father_."

"Ciel Phantomhive's a child. It's close enough."

Sebastian turns to her, staring at her wide smile. An air of silence pass between them, and then the Crow Demon reaches for one of her hands on her lap. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We are mated for life," he whispered to her, a small smile on his lips as he lets her hand go and rests his left palm on her lower abdomen, right over where his mark on her should be, and right where a developing baby _would_ be. "We have all of eternity…all the time we need. One day, you'll carry our child, and I'll be beside you, _always_."

He plants a soft but long kiss on her smiling lips, his hand still lingering on her stomach. Her scarred left hand joined his, their fingers twining, and the ring she wore glinted in the moon light.

''''''''''''''''''''

The following day passed by quickly. Lucilla has yet to return with any valuable information.

The Phantomhive butler turned his attention to the late afternoon sky. The weather was quite cloudy, shielding the setting sun and making the green garden look dreary. He sighs to himself, before looking back down at the white rose bush before him. He picked one last rose and tossed it into the small wicker basket.

The young master was well and awake, but had opted to do most of the paperwork he missed in his room. Unlike the day before, the navy-haired boy did not open the topic of Alois Trancy the whole day. But his mind fumbled on something deep, his silence proved that he was still brooding on his thoughts, piecing mismatching puzzles together. He gave little orders to his demon butler, like snacks and meager work, and that was all done quickly. The demon found himself a lot of free time, but he did not spend it laying back, and instead made his way to the garden, fixing up Finnian's mess and picking roses for a flower arrangement, all the while pondering the words of Lucilla last night and devising possible strategies for certain situations.

The large black cat that wondered around the estate made its appearance, slipping its lean frame from the shrubs. It made its way to the butler and nuzzled its body on his legs, purring loudly. The demon looked down, smiling at his favorite animal. He gets down on one knee and began rubbing his gloved hand over and under the feline's head. It meowed at the touch, shutting its blue eyes.

The cat sat, its tail swaying behind it. It looked up at the demon with eyes wide, meowing a few times as it beg him for something to eat. Then one of its triangular ears pointed away and the cat's whole attention was diverted to where the hollow of her ear directed. The black feline began to move quickly but silently. Sebastian followed the cat, which seemed to have spotted a prey that would satisfy its hunger.

The cat halted by a tree, its keen eyes looking up, it's tail straight. It began moving slowly, halting once every three steps.

Sebastian's ears caught the sound of chirping and he looked up, following the cat's point of view. A small black bird was perched at a low branch, tilting its feathery head at the feline below. It chipped a few times before flying off and landing on an even lower branch that was high enough for the cat to leap.

Too engulfed at the cat's eager to hunt, Sebastian failed to notice that the bird was a nightingale, and that it had something white tied to its leg. The cat bends its hind legs and leaps skillfully, landing on that branch. However the bird was able to fly away, landing on a different tree, closer to the manor.

The nightingale tilted its head from the cat and to the demon. It began singing the hauntingly familiar melody of the Belladonna massacre, and Sebastian's eyes went wide. The bird flew off, and the demon ignored the hungry cat by his feet to follow the bird.

Diva, as the avian was so named, made it to the west wing of the manor, landing on one of the window of the second floor – the window to his room. Sebastian looked up as the bird began rapping on the glass quite loudly. Soon his dark curtains where swept aside and he could see from behind his window a tuft of blonde hair.

Lucilla has a message for Viessa, he concluded. He made his way to the rear entrance, wanting to speed to his room just in time when the blonde fallen demoness would read the communiqué, but he was blocked from the door by a man in blue uniform.

"Can I help you with something, good sir?" Sebastian asked, approaching the human. He turned to the butler behind him and the demon realized that this was a post man, a short, bearded man around his early thirties. He had a ribbon-like badge on his right breast pocket and stood with a regal bearing, indicating that he was not just an ordinary post man, but one sent from the Palace.

"Yes," the man said with a deep but fatherly voice. He reached inside his coat with a black-gloved hand and pulled out an envelope, then outstretching it for the dark-haired butler to take. "A letter for Earl Ciel Phantomhive, from Her Majesty."

Sebastian took the letter from the man, his narrow russet eyes staring down at the red wax with the Royal Family crest. He slipped the letter into his own coat before bowing at the post man. "I shall deliver this letter to the Young Master immediately," he said in his polite baritone, his lips into a small charming smile. His eyes made a quick glance at his window and inwardly frown when he saw Diva fly off from inside his room.

The royal post man tipped his hat and left the grounds. Sebastian quickly made his way into his room, opting to know what may have been written on Lucilla's message first before he meets his master.

He gripped the handle and turned it, but his eyes blinked when the he found the door was locked. Looking back at the hall he was in to check if he was truly alone, Sebastian raised a fist and knocked on the wooden surface three times.

No response. He knocks three more times, but it remained quiet inside.

"Viessa..." The male called for his mate from behind the door. He called again when he didn't hear her voice.

Raising a brow in frustration, Sebastian shoved his hand in his pocket and fished for the key to his room. Finally unbolting the door, he steps inside.

His room was empty. He blinked in surprise. Just a short while ago, he saw Viessa open the window, but now she was nowhere near. The window was still open, the curtains flowing as the cool air swayed into the room.

The Crow Demon turned his head to the other door in his room, listening for a sound. When all was silent, he made his way to his bathroom, opening a narrow space on the door, just enough for him to see that his bathroom was dark and empty.

"Viessa?" he called twice, the second time being louder than the first. The male furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned his room for any traces of his mate. He eventually made his way to his desk, opening the drawer where the fallen demon normally left her narrow daggers. He scowls when he found the drawer empty of its contents.

Viessa left quickly…and without him knowing why and where. For her to leave suddenly, especially right after she received a message from her fellow sentry, he deduced that the reason behind it must be very important. Still, he frowns, becoming upset and worried for his mate at the same time.

When nightfall came, Sebastian lit a lamp in the butler's office. He sat on the chair before the desk and took a letter opener from within the drawers. He dug his fingers into his coat and obtains the envelope from before, then opens it cleanly. Flipping the paper, his eyes quickly reads the scripted writings, and when he finished, his lips formed into a smirk.

"I see. So it's come to this." The butler said mostly to himself. He left the room and made his way to his young master's bedroom, a lit candelabrum in hand.

The contents of the letter connected quite well to the situations currently going on, and he finally realized the true reason why Viessa suddenly left. Something had occurred with the Trancy demons that Lucilla could not possibly do alone. Thus, when the events finally get two Fallen Demons involved, then it most likely meant that the other demons had planned something devious that could harm his contract.

He knocked on the door twice, and then opened it without waiting for a response. As he had sense, his master was awake. The boy was out of bed and standing, facing his window. He turned to glance at the butler with one blue eye, while his tainted one was hidden behind his long navy blue bangs.

"Can you not sleep?" Sebastian asked. It was a rhetorical question, but he said it out of respect.

The boy's eyes hardened at his butler, "Sebastian…" he hesitated, pondering on his next words. His turned away and looked down at his feet. "No," he began, "It won't go as you planned when you stab a person."

The demon's eyes became stern. His red irises followed the boy as he turned back to his bed, sliding back into the covers as he spoke, "I thought he'd die right away, but just like you, it seemed he won't die so easily even with a stab wound."

Sebastian smirked arrogantly at his young master's words, "I'm honoured by your praise." He knew the earl did not mean to flatter him, but he took what he can get. In fact, he was more amused that his master was able to pick up the point of Lucilla's purpose for suddenly barging into the manor the night before. Ciel realized he was still alive, which meant Alois did not die by his sword, and ultimately concluding that his revenge was not yet fulfilled.

Ciel turned away from Sebastian when he laid his head back down on the pillow. He pulled the sheets to his neck, his eyes staring at the shadow of his butler on the wall across him. "I can't sleep. Talk to me." The young earl muttered.

"Then…" Sebastian slipped a hand in his inner coat pocket, taking out the enveloped when he stopped by his master's bed side, "There's been a message from the Queen."

Immediately, Ciel turned in his bed, looking up at the letter on between his butler's fingers with one wide midnight blue eye.

''''''''''''''''''''

Ronald Knox sighs audibly, his crisp white dress shoes tapping on the cobblestone streets of London. He flung his large death scythe in one shoulder, not at all fazed by its heaviness, while his bored yellow-green eyes behind thick black-framed glasses scanned his surroundings looking for the demon his superior described to him.

Becoming lazy with his searching, he sighs again, dropping his scythe next to him and leaning on it. He yawned loudly, which was heard by a group of young ladies, who began whispering to each other's ear at the sight of the charming flaming headed male in a black suit. Spotting these women, he threw them a blink and a smirk. The girls giggled as they hid their blush, quickening their steps and disappearing into one of the shops.

One of the ladies timidly waved a hand at the young reaper before following her friends inside the store. Snickering arrogantly, Ronald waved back while walking. While his attention was still to where the blushing females were, his shoulder bumped into someone.

"Opps! My bad. Excuse –" He paused when he finally saw the face of the person he bumped into. Quickly his apologetic look was replaced by a flirty grin. "Hey there…I'm so sorry if I hurt you miss. My name's Ronald, by the way." He said sweetly, his eyes staring at the pale-blonde beauty before him.

"Oh, I'm fine. I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't watching the road," the smiling young lady replied, her purple-eyes focused at the male.

Ronald turned to her, his grin wide and his lashes still flicking towards her. "I suppose where even then madam. What do you say we go get something to –"

"Ronald Knox."

A stern, strict voice was heard causing the young male to flitch. He turned immediately behind him, standing straight with a goofy grin. A tall, stuck-up man, with deep dark brown hair slicked back, approached him. His rectangular glasses flared from the light, revealing yellow-green eyes similar to the younger's. In his hand, he held a long, metallic object, with shears at one end.

Ronald began to stutter, "M-mister Spears! I-I was just –"

"Wasting time I see," William T. Spears cuts him off, grabbing the other male by the collar. "_His_ presence is nearby. Let's not delay anymore, I cannot risk anymore overtime." He pulls Ronald aside, forcing him to start moving. He then caught sight of the female he was flirting with.

William eyed the woman for a while, scanning her up and down. The curly-blonde haired female stared back at him, her features soft and a small smile was on her lips. Another woman joined her shortly after stepping out from a bread shop – a brunette, with bored green eyes stared at the two male in front of her companion.

The dark-haired reaper gave a quick, stiff bow, his narrow gaze still at the two females. They emitted a strange vibe, but William could not put a finger of what he was feeling around their presence. In the end, he decided to let it go. "Please excuse us," he said politely, then pushed his subordinate to start him walking. Ronald gave a quick turn back at the blonde, waving a hand with a sheepish grin, before he and the other man turned disappeared into the crowd of passers-by.

Viessa and Lucilla watched the direction where the two males disappeared to, their gaze narrow and serious.

"Looks like the Reapers finally noticed," the auburn-haired female said, and the blonde nodded.

They simultaneously turned to the opposite side, passing through the crowd and into an alleyway. Young peasant children ran passed them as the two fallen ones walked side by side at the middle of the cobble stone path.

Viessa turned to her while they halted walking, her purple-eyes stern. "Where did you find the body?" she asked in a low tone.

The older female crosses her arms and leans on a wall. Her green eyes where focused on the ground while she wore a contemplative expression. "Deep in a forest ten miles from the estate. I saw one of the Trancy's carriages crashed on a tree. There was a trail of dried blood, so I followed it and saw the corpse of the boy being eaten by wolves."

The blonde scowls in the information.

"It seemed that he's been dead for a while. I checked his body. He died from a strong pressure in his head that cracked his skull," The brunette shuts her eyes at the memory, "I buried the body after that."

"You didn't leave it to be fed to the wolves?"

"Even a bratty kid like him deserves a proper burial," Lucilla said, shifting her footing, "Anyway, when I checked the area, there was no traces of a soul extracted by any reaper. His body was nothing but a vessel. When I came back at the manor, I finally was able to locate the soul."

"Where?" Viessa dreaded the answer.

Lucilla turned to her, her eyes narrowed ominously, "In a ring."

The younger fallen one frowns, "It's the same thing that happened with Ciel Phantomhive. Then that means…" she wavered off, hesitating to say the words.

Lucilla nodded, "Claude Faustus killed his own master, but preserved his soul in an inanimate object. I don't know what he plans to do with it. For starters, he cannot devourer the soul without the body," she coiled a finger under her chin in thought, "Other than Faustus, one of the triplets seemed to be moving about in London since two nights ago." Lucilla paused, her hands fisting as she eyed the ground in frustration. "Damn it all…They're making this all so complicated! I don't know whether we should condemn Faustus for what he has done yet. Alois Trancy's soul is still alive…He didn't destroy him completely. He can still devourer him…'how' is what I don't know. There's got to be a good reason for all this _shit_."

Viessa looked up at the other female, deep concern etched in her features. "I'm equally as confused, Lucilla. But I have a feeling that whatever Faustus is planning, it will most likely involve Sebastian's contract. We can't risk that now. We need to stop these demons before their plan is taken to full action!"

"That's not for us to decide by ourselves!" Lucilla retorted, turning to the blonde with an agitated expression, "We need Gabriel here."

"Well he's not here," the purple-eyed demoness said, "And we're wasting time waiting for him. Our job is to protect our assigned demon's contract with their masters."

"My job was nullified the very moment I saw Trancy's cadaver. Until the soul in that Spider's web finds a body, I can't touch him," said the enchantress, a little exasperated, "I will, however, assist you in preventing anything from happening to Michaelis' contract."

"I found you, Alois Trancy!"

Both females turned to the deep male voice that suddenly called out the dead boy's name. They stared at each other in confusion, before rushing to the source of the noise. Turning a corner, the Fallen demons rushed to a nearby alley with a dead end. A carriage was blocking the alley's entrance. They glance through the vehicle and was surprised to find Ciel Phantomhive standing there. Viessa also catches sight of a blonde boy in a violet coat leaping through the high end wall.

"That's not Alois, is it?" The blonde mumbled with eyes wide.

Lucilla gritted her teeth, feeling a faint demonic aura. "No. That's one of the Triplets."

Viessa spots an open door by the alley way, and with her eyesight magnified she inspected the house to be empty, with a window that would provide a good view of the scene in the alley. "This way!" she said, tugging on Lucilla's sleeves. They speed into the open door and hid behind the shadows inside. Viessa cleaned the dusty window with her gloved hand, watching just in time when two men grab hold of Ciel.

"Stop resisting, Alois Trancy!" Commanded one of the restraining men.

The fallen demons narrowed their eyes as they watch Ciel struggle. "_I'm _Alois!?" You're mistaken! Let go of me! Cut this out! What's up with you?!"

Viessa felt another demonic aura signature approaching. Entering the alley with a large man in a brown coat was Hannah Anafeloz.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked the one-eyed maid, who stared plainly at the struggling earl.

"Yes, that is my Master. It's Earl Alois Trancy."

Along with Ciel, Lucilla and Viessa's eyes went wide, utterly shocked at the maid's lie.

"The Master suffered relentless abuse from his father, the predecessor," Hannah concocted, "And the Master's mind fell ill. With hatred for the crest in his eye carved by the previous Earl, when he sees a young boy about the same stature as he, that hatred takes shape and appears and…and makes him gouge them out…gouge them out…the Master did the same to my eye…"

The two females watching behind the window had to control their growing rage. Amethyst and emerald irises burned into red with embers, their pupils turning to cat like slits. They watch fiercely as the men took the boy away, while he screamed for his butler.

Hannah stood still, her senses kicking. She raised her head to the window, her eyes narrowing at the sight of two pair of glowing red eyes staring down at her with the intent of ripping her to pieces.

When the carriage containing Ciel sped off, the Fallen Demonesses moved out from their hiding spot and blocked the alley's only exit. Hannah slowly turned to them, eyeing the two unfamiliar females.

"Fallen Demons, I presumed." The tan-skinned demoness said with her head tilted to the side, unfazed by the glares she received. "I see you've banded. I'm sorry to say that I am not contracted. You cannot touch me."

Lucilla smirks devilishly, the pupils of her emerald eyes' turning to slits without changing to its ember color. "Who said we couldn't touch you? When, at last, we finally have a good reason for doing so?" She then lowers her dark glare at her, the shadows surrounding them making her eyes glow ominously, "You may not be contracted, but you're a _threat _to those who are."

"And as Sebastian Michaelis' sentry," Viessa added darkly, stepping forward. Her amethyst eyes were blaring, her pupils elongating. Her aura peaked and surrounded her like a protective cloak. Her hands where fisted in her sides as she spoke with determination in her voice, "I am entitled to _eliminate _threats like you."

At the end of her words, she flicks her both her wrists, opening her palms. Two narrow daggers flashed out from the secret pockets in her sleeves, and her fingers coiled around the leather handles. She raised her weapons to her face in an attacking stance.

Lucilla fished out a bronze-colored whip from behind her dress, the trail snapping in the air as she cracks her long whip to where Hannah stood. The Trancy maid immediately leaped up the surrounding buildings. She landed at the roof and gritted her teeth.

The Fallen Demons leaped up as well, Viessa landing on Hannah's left with Lucilla to her right. The silver-haired demoness flicked her single eye at them back and forth.

Quickly shoving up her skirt, Hannah reached for the guns strapped on each of her thighs. She points each weapon at the females and presses the trigger. Lucilla and Viessa quickly leaped out of the way as the bullets fleeted pass them.

At the sound of Lucilla's whip snapping again, Hannah jerked back in time before the spiny tip of the whip touched her, but when she turned about, Viessa was speeding towards her with her daggers crossed and ready to swing.

The maid stepped back quickly, evading the pale-blonde's fast swings. She heard the whip crack again and leaps when it crashed in between her and the other demoness. She took this advantage and aimed the barrel of her gun to the purple-eyed fallen demon, who was still advancing to her. She pulled the trigger and her violet painted lips curls to a smirk when the three bullets she fired passed through Viessa's forehead.

But then the image of the pale-blonde suddenly vanished, like a phantom. Hannah gasps, soon realizing that the fallen one had sped away so fast and was now behind her. She managed to halt the blades descending to her by the metal barrel of her gun, and with much strength she pushed Viessa back. The blonde landed cat-like on the other side of the roof, but was once again quick in her feet and was speeding towards her again.

She managed to slow her by targeting her shots on the tiles of the roof, creating bumps and ridges so her run wouldn't be so smooth. But still, Viessa's advances on her seemed endless, attacking her in all corners. It was only when Hannah leaped to another building was when she noticed that she was not being attacked by just one Viessa.

Six identical pale-blonde females surrounded her every side, their stance where similar even when attacking. When the one to her left swings a blade with her right hand, the other to her right would swing with her right as well, and so was it with the rest of the clones. They were not coordinated like the triplets – they were like _mirrors._

In the midst of their attack, the maid's ears caught the sound of faint chanting. She leaped away from the clones and saw the auburn-haired fallen demon standing on a chimney, her eyes glowing as her lips moved quickly. Hannah narrowed her eyes. She was being tricked.

She pointed her gun to Lucilla, who was stuck on a trance. Bullets made its way to the emerald-eyed demoness, and she noticed it in time to dodge the attack. Her chanting ceased, and five of the clones faded away.

Lucilla landed next to the real Viessa, readying her whip again. Casting a spell while moving was difficult. A large amount of concentration was needed to perform a perfect enchantment. But then again, Lucilla didn't need to do both at the same time, as she was equally great in both fighting strategies.

As for Viessa, she and Lucilla had trained together whenever they both had no sentry duties to perform. The combination of her companion's knowledge in demonic arcane and her quick fighting skills created an excellent tactic that even surprised and outwitted Gabriel.

Hannah glared at them. She was up against two powerful demons: One was a skilled enchantress, and the other was possibly the fastest demon alive. She knew she had no match against them, but they're already on to her, so she has no other choice but to keep up with them.

The Trancy servant turned and sped off, leaping from building to building. The Fallen Demons tailed behind her, quickly catching up. Eventually, roof tops and cobblestones turned into tree branches and gravel. The cloudy blue sky had dimmed to gray with only the slighted hints of orange.

Hannah skipped from tree to tree until she caught sight of the castle-like asylum in the distance. She kicked up her energy and leaped a little farther. Her foot touched a thin tree branch, and it broke at the weight. It was a particularly tall tree she descended from, but her body never touched the forest floor. The bronze-colored whip lashed out and coiled around her neck, she hung in the air like a criminal hung for his crimes, and then with a wave, she was thrown and crashed on the trunk of a nearby tree.

Lucilla and Viessa landed on the gravel the same time Hannah's body slid on the bark of the tree, she sat limply on the protruding roots, a hand rubbing her neck.

The silver-haired demoness was about to leap out of the way when two narrow daggers flew towards her. It pierced the tree, and her head was between the two sharp blades. The sides of her head very close to the blades' edge. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

The brunette and the blonde stood before her, their shadows hovering on her face, their eyes staring down at her menacingly.

Lucilla tilted her head, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "You know Gabriel Winterson, am I right?" her smirk widened upon seeing Hannah's single blue eye widened at the mention of the topaz-eyed male's name. It was evident that she feared the powerful demon.

Viessa beamed the demoness a smile, the kind that look sweet but was actually very sinister. "Gabriel's a gentleman and quite brotherly, but he is also very brutal and merciless. If he were in our position right now, he would have tore you limb from limb – no questions asked."

"You're lucky that we're a wee bit lenient than he is. Say, why don't we have a little girl chat?" Lucilla said playfully, "If you tell us just what Faustus and the rest of you dullards' plans to do with Alois Trancy's soul and Ciel Phantomhive, will make your death a lot more bearable. What do you say – Ah!"

Lucilla shot a hand up the side of her neck, where something suddenly pricked her painfully. She opened her emerald eyes wide, then blinked them a few times, her vision was blurring. Her legs suddenly gave way and she fell on her knees.

Seeing her companion fall, Viessa panicked and ran to her side. "Lucil –" she suddenly yelps when something stung her on the shoulder. The pain was unbearable, suddenly overwhelming her whole arm and later her legs. Soon she joined her companion on the gravel.

Before her vision completely blurred, she moved her sight to the stinging sensation on her shoulder. She raised a shaky hand to the source of the pain and pulled out what looked like a small dart. Something amber-colored was dripping from the needle.

Lucilla and Viessa turned their blurred glares at the Trancy maid, who stood from where she sat as soon as the two of them fell on their knees.

"Wha-what…?" Viessa managed to mutter, even when her throat began to burn.

Hannah glared down at them, a small smirk forming on her normally plain face. "They say a spider demon's venom is a milder form of the Devil's snake bite," she began, approaching the shuddering Viessa, who grimaced – she just got over being poisoned.

The Fallen Demonesses heard a rustling of tree leaves, and suddenly two of the triplets, Timber and Cantebury, leaped down the trees. They held in their hands a blow dart. The two females groaned. The triplets were lower class demons with very weak auras. They took that as an advantage to be undetected while the fallens were busy tracking Hannah's stronger energy.

"The venom will not kill you, and the dose is low enough to keep you still for about an hour or more. That is all the time we needed. The plan will not come to fruition as long as you Fallen Demons are around." Hannah exclaimed, tilted her head when Viessa and Lucilla's body completely collapsed.

Lucilla fidgeted. "Y-you-you…b-_bitch_!" she spat using the remaining strength she had left before the venom numbed her completely, and her eyes shut, her body going limp.

Viessa tried to lift herself, forcing her upper body up with her arms, but all in vain as her energy dulled and she feel back on her elbows. She lifted her shaky head at Hannah, glaring at her with her hazing amethyst eyes.

"S-Se…bas...nngh!" she muttered hoarsely until a surge of pain waved her, and her cheeks met the dry ground. She maintained a single eye open to look up at the silver-haired demoness, who suddenly scrunched her nose at her.

"You reek of that Crow's scent," She mumbled down at her before turning away and speeding towards the asylum, Timber and Cantebury following behind her.

Her legs felt weightless, but she forced her body to move. Viessa crawled her way to the nearby tree, grabbing on the root and the bark, pulling herself up. She successfully did, but her body shuck violently and she hand to lean and embrace the trunk of the tree to keep her balance.

Despite her numbing body, she felt the mark on her navel heat intensely, telling her that Sebastian's presence was nearby. With this in mind, she controlled her shivers and began to move clumsily, her strides long so she could reach the next tree to support on. She continued doing this, panting hard. Sweat beaded her forehead, making her bangs stick to her face. All the while, Sebastian's mark on her burned.

She had made it so far from where she had left Lucilla without falling. She didn't know how long has she been struggling awake, but she realized that she could tolerate the spider venom better. She _did_ just survive from a much more potent toxin that lingered in her system for many days. A milder form would not stop her so easily.

A sound of gun shots hindered her. She threw her head up, realizing that she was actually closer to the asylum. She could see the roof, and the dark figure of her mate evading every bullet Hannah aimed with a machine gun.

"Sebastian…" She panted, her vision blurring. She shucks her head, and then opted to continue making her way to the asylum with one eye focused.

The firing of bullets ceased and she looked up again, but her vision was too fuzzy to make out what was occurring above. She gritted her teeth when her body pained. How nice it would be to just lie down and sleep, but Viessa had a duty to fulfill – as a sentry and as well as a mate.

She took several more steps, and then eventually one leg gave way and she stumbled. The pale-blonde groaned, pulling herself up again with the tree she was leaning on, when all of the sudden a blood-curdling cry echoed from the mental asylum's stone walls. Viessa cursed under her breath. That cry belonged to Ceil Phantomhive.

"D-damn it…I'm too…late…" she stuttered to herself. But even so, she continued to move.

The sky was now illuminated in an orange glow, and soon enough she could see a clearing ahead. The mark on her navel burned stronger, somehow adding to the pain. But it was actually signaling her of Sebastian's presence coming her way.

"How could I let the time to prepare dinner slip past me…" she heard someone familiar say, the voice deep and dark. She paused, leaning on the tree, after realizing that the voice belonged to Sebastian.

She saw a dark figure approaching in the clearing. Sebastian's tall frame suddenly halted, and then a huge wave of black aura flowed out from his core and surrounded him. He was _mad_. She could feel and see it from her distance.

"I won't allow dinner to be served late," he continued to mumble to himself, his eyes glowing its demonic fuchsia – brighter than usual, "But before that, as the Phantomhive butler…"

Viessa appeared out the woods, leaning one hand on the tree and forcing her weak body to look fine, as if she wasn't poisoned. She stared at her mate's shadowy aura.

"I must clean up the spiders first…Right?" It seemed he finally noticed her, but was too engulf in his own fury to sense his mate's condition.

He approached the female, his eyes still very bright and angry. He stopped just a few feet in front of her.

Sebastian was eyeing Viessa with a mad glare, as if he wasn't happy to see her. This she could understand. Claude had taken the upper hand, and she had failed to protect Sebastian's contract.

"Sebastian, I –" She halted when her eyes began to blur and her vision darken, and her attempt at a normal stance began to falter. Her body could no longer hold up the spider's venom anymore.

It was at this moment that Sebastian finally realized that something was ailing his mate. All previous thought of punishing the female for failing him was washed away when Viessa's knees gave way and she descended to the ground.

With his eyes wide, the Crow demon ran forward and caught the pale-blonde in time. "Viessa!" he cried out in alarm. The female was shuddering uncontrollably, her entire body covered in sweat.

"What happened?" he asked her desperately while shaking her. Something occurred that prevented her from getting involved and stopping Claude…Suddenly he felt wrong for even thinking about punishing her awhile back.

Viessa gripped the fabric of his sleeves in pain. "Ha-Han…nah…" she managed to stammer through gritted teeth, "…Spi…der…venom…st…stopped…me…and Lu-Lucilla…I – nngh!" she whimpered.

Sebastian's brows narrowed at her words. "Hannah did this to you?" he hissed disdainfully when his mate nodded.

"…She knows about us…" she managed to say between pants, "…She knew we'd…try to stop them…"

Sebastian got down on one knee, cradling the blonde's head on his arm. Viessa's purple eyes were still open, but half-lidded and hazy. The russet-eyed demon gritted his teeth. He didn't need another dilemma to worry about. Wasn't losing his young master to another demon already enough?

Viessa forced a weak smile, raising a shaky hand up to touch Sebastian's cheek. Her white glove was soiled from holding herself up on each tree. "H-hey…Sebastian…" she mumbled, one eye close and the other fluttering, "…I'm…sorry…"

Sebastian grumbled, shutting his eyes to avoid staring at the pained expression on her face. "Damn it, Viessa…" He raised his other hand and clutches her shaky one that began slipping from his cheek, "You apologize too much."

The female gave a broken chuckle before the effects of the venom overpowered her and she slackened in his arms. "...I'm going to…sleep now…" she whispered, and then her eyes shut and her head leaned on his chest.

He lifted Viessa in a bridal style. As he stood with her in his arms, the huge wave of aura from before began to circulate him, his eyes once again narrow and glowing demonically.

For taking his _dinner_, those demons deserved decapitation.

But for harming his _mate_, he swore to pulverize them to grains finer than ashes.

''''''''''''''''''''

_The ending is…well…okay, I guess...got really sleepy while writing the last part. But I hope you were all squealing incredibly loud at the top most part of this chapter…I mean, who wouldn't be? They were talking about making babies! BABIES!_

_I also hoped that Sebastian wasn't acting OOC here, especially on the making babies - part. BABIES!_

_On a side note, Viessa is blessed with an enormous talent for being poisoned, no? Also, she sleeps a lot. GASP! Could she be pregnant!? Unfortunately no…but you'd like that, wouldn't you? BABIES!_

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. Hehehe. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_Don't forget to __**FAVE**__**, **__**FOLLOW**__**, and **__**REVIEW**__**! **__I actually rechecked the story outline I made before I wrote the full story, and I realized that DFF is close to its end! We only have a few chapters left before the surprising epilogue. So keep tuned!_

_Life's still busy but I'll find time to write the next chapter, in the mean time, a pleasant something everyone!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 2-3-2013


	24. XXII: The Fallen, Pride

_**BOOM!**_

_It's a double-update week, my dear readers! Why a new chapter so soon? Well, you see, I'll be VERY busy starting tomorrow and I didn't think that it would be possible for me to write during that time. Fortunately, for the two days after I posted last chapter, I was actually quite free, that, and because my insomnia's acting up once again and I've been awake for two days with no sleep in between (fair warning: the jellyness of my mind due to sleep deprivation will probably result to several mistakes in the text of this chapter…sorry in advance), so I decided to continue where I left off. Also, I really wanted to end the Season 2 Arc of this story as soon as possible, because my imagination is really high and just concocted the GREATEST ENDING for this story. My mind has been bombarded by the imageries of the concluding chapters, and though it pains me to think this one hell of a story is close to its end, I'm actually quite excited to write the ending and epilogue._

_Not as long as the last one, but it contains some heavy emotional stuff, especially between our favorite couple. This I wrote with my own experiences with my own relationship in mind, as well as from what I learn from other girls/couples. It also contains an even bitchier Lucilla…and Grell. Finally._

_**A little reminder**__: In the author's notes of the earlier chapters or this story, I know I said that I will not touch/change the happenings in the anime, and that this story is actually what I wanted to believe would have happened in the in-betweens of the show…that maybe, while we were watching the canon anime, Sebby was making out with Viessa when he wasn't around in a certain scene…well, this chapter is an exception. Here's why:_

_While watching episode 10 of season 2, so I could check the flow of the anime, I had some difficulty finding the parts where I could add in the Fallen Demons, because most of the interactions in that episode was with Sebastian and Grell. And then, while I was scratching my brain meats for a possible plot-line, my crazy friend, who is also a fan of the show and my fanfic, suddenly said: "Why not just make Grell interact with the Fallens? I mean, wouldn't it be awkward and funny for Grell, who we all know is totally gay for Sebby, to meet Viessa?"_

_And I was like, "ILUVYAHMAN!" and then went silent and realized, "But…Viessa's too goody to bitch with Grell…"_

_And that's where Lucilla comes in, all of which you will enjoy once you read this story._

_Speaking of Lucilla, she plays a big part in this chapter. Thus, more hints of her past are revealed!_

_Awesome thanks to the latest batch of reviewers: __**AnimeApprentice, Serah, ShadowsOfANightmare, **__and __**Amehsk**__, as well to those who recently faved and followed!_

_Here's some answers to reviewer's questions:_

_**AnimeApprentice **__(review on chapter 21)_

_**Q: "**__About Lucilla, I changed my mind. I think that maybe her mate killed her mistress (the betrayal part) and so she had to kill him as per her mistress' dying request. Am I closer?"_

_**A: **__Um…you went a little far. Hehe. The last idea was closer to the truth._

_As for questions regarding Gabriel's brother…I can't answer you all now – that would be a big spoiler. But I suppose, the clues are starting to get visible even from space, so I'll leave your imaginations to it._

_I should shut up now and let you enjoy this new chapter. Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXII**

''''''''''''''''''''

It was evening when Viessa came to. The night sky had a bluish tint, and the moon up above was full and bright and somehow larger than usual. She stirred, grumbling lowly at the pounding sensation in her skull. She found herself lying on her side on a dark blue picnic mat, and she heaves herself up slowly while one hand went up her face to pinch the gap between her eyebrows. There was a rustle of fabric, and Viessa look down at her lap to find a black tailcoat that draped her like a blanket.

Her migraine calmed when she finally settled in a sitting up position. She blinked her half-lidded purple eyes while she checked her surroundings.

Next to her, she found Lucilla seated on the mat, her upper body leaning on the trunk of a tree. She was still unconscious, her head tilted to one side, eyelids softly shut, and her red-tainted lips slightly parted, releasing puffs of fogged air for ever breath she took. The pale-blonde sighs in relief to see that her companion was well and that her sleep was helping her heal off from the spider demon venom in her system.

Several seconds of consciousness had allowed her powers to reawaken from its dormant healing, and immediately her demonic senses perked. She felt the auras of five demons, faint due to the wide distance the separated them from her, and one very strong black aura that prickled the skin on the back of her neck.

Turning behind her, he saw the tall, lean back of the Crow Demon. His inky-black hair was swaying with the cool night breeze while he faced away from her and eyed the large Trancy mansion from far below the hill. His white dress shirt was striking against the dark blue night.

The aura he emitted was ominous, the dark entrails that was visible enough waved along with the wind. Viessa could tell that he was still very upset about losing his dinner. She didn't understand why he standing was out here, far from the line of sight of the stolen boy she could sense inside the mansion, and doing nothing but stare out and be gloomy about it.

The fallen one lifts herself off the mat, a bit wobbly in her feet but still managed to stand. She walked towards Sebastian slowly, so as not to alarm him. For all she knows, he might be jumpy with the rage he was bottling up, and might attack her. She halted when she was at his right, slightly behind him. She clutched his coat in her arms as she looked up at him. His eyes where narrow and cold, and his gaze lingered in the manor, unblinking and emotionless – she couldn't even tell if he noticed her at all.

She cleared her parched throat, in an attempt to attract his attention, but his eyes still remained focus on the building.

"Sebastian?" she said slowly and softly. The male did not turn to her for several silent seconds, but when he finally did, his eyes were indifferent – cold – in contrast to the hot embers that is his eyes.

Viessa flinched slightly. She's seen those eyes before, but never knew she would see them again directed to her. She had gotten so used to the soft and tender gaze he always gave her, that the uncanny glare he was showing had become alien.

"Your awake," he said low and plainly, the sound as apathetic as his gaze. He didn't sound like he was glad or relieved, like he normally would, or like any other demon would after their mate just got over a life-threatening poison.

Sensing this, Viessa narrows her eyes, looking away momentarily. "Would you rather I stay asleep?" she blurted out, sounding a little bit harsh.

Sebastian's cold gaze turned into a glare, which made the female stiff. She casts her eyes aside, opting to look at Lucilla's sleeping form. "What are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you going to do something to retrieve your master?" Viessa asked after mustering the will to speak. Sebastian's stare had made her anxious.

The russet-eyed male returned his hard stare back at the mansion below. He was silent for a few seconds.

"He ordered me to stay out of his sight," she heard the demon say. Though shocked at this, Viessa remained impassive, staring at the grass beneath her feet.

Sebastian did not shuffle when he continued after a few seconds of silence. "Besides, isn't it suppose to be your job to do something to retrieve my young master?" his even callous words made Viessa shot her head up at him, her eyes slightly wide and her lips parted, struggling to find the right words to respond.

His attention was still locked on the manor afar, but his eyes had shadowed. The line that was his lips had curled down a little. And though his irises were not glowing, it _blazed_.

Viessa bit her lower lip, her brows furrowing as she pondered on what to say. Clearly, Sebastian was still upset that she wasn't able to prevent the earlier situation. "Look," she began, exhaling hot air from her diaphragm, and spoke in a slightly fast and defensive manner, "It was Hannah who had Ciel arrested and taken away from you. That was the start of their plot. We had to know the exact details of Faustus plan in order for us to know how to stop him. Since she has proven to be a threat to your contract, we targeted her for interrogation. We didn't realized that she planned ahead and had us ambushed –"

"Well, maybe you _picked_ the _wrong_ target," Sebastian suddenly cut her explanation off with a loud tone that was so icy and a glare that could scorch – the combination making her feel like she would turn to vapor and evaporate.

The fallen demoness stared at him, eyes wide from his sudden outburst. Her parted lips suddenly quivered and her mind was lost on what to say. Her hands curled on the fabric of the dress he had given her, shuddering slightly. She had become frightened by the demon in front of her, who viewed her with disdain, for he suddenly reminded her of the look Lucifer had given her the moment before a demon blade ran down her left hand – a livid glare that was so sharp, it felt like it was etching the word '_failure_' on her forehead.

"Don't you _dare_ cry," he suddenly said, and she realized that her eyes had moistened. "It's pathetic," he added, looking away and back at the mansion.

To control her tears, Viessa bit her lower lip tightly it began to bleed. She looked down at her feet again. Her hands clutching her skirt turned to a grip, creasing the silky fabric. Suddenly, the scar on her left hand pained.

"Sebastian…" she managed to mumbled, "I said I was sor –"

"Save it. It doesn't matter anymore," Sebastian cuts her off, his eyes shutting but his brows still slated. He lifts an arm from his side and takes his tail coat from Viessa's arms a little roughly. He turned away from her, taking a few steps down the hill while slipping on his coat. He halted to adjust the lapels and button it, his face away from her. "Just stay here and rest." He said in a still indifferent tone, though softer, before heading down to the lush trees that surrounded the estate.

Viessa watch him leave, still controlling her tears from falling, but in her struggle to stay strong she crossed her arms over her chest, her hands clutching her shoulders as she embraced herself. She slid on the ground, sitting on the grass and dragging her feet closer so she could bury her face on her knees. She did not cry. Her heart did.

And when the night became still and silent again, a pair of close eyes lifted its lids to reveal two reveal two emeralds that glistened in the moonlight.

''''''''''''''''''''

The first rays of twilight seeped from the horizon, and the blue night sky lightened. The moon above was still present, the many craters on its lunar surface were like eyes, looking down as a brunette approaches the dark form of a still man that hid under the shadow of a tree.

"Michaelis!" Lucilla called piercingly, halting just several feet from the said male.

Sebastian tore his gaze from a certain window of the Trancy manor to turn his head over his shoulder. His narrow eyes suddenly widened, and he quickly leaped out of the way when the blunt end of a bronze whip came down towards him. It made a snapping sound when it thrashed on the solid ground where he had previously been standing on, and in returned it left a small crater.

The male landed at the far left, flashing a silver knife in his fingers as he repelled another lash of the whip. With a clinking noise, it knocked the knife from his hands. Sebastian glared at the auburn-haired fallen demon.

Lucilla, green-eyes narrow and glaring back at him. She retracted the whip, and she caught it with a firm hand. "That was a warning shot," she exclaimed, "The next time, I won't miss."

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!?" Sebastian's spat loudly, a little shaken from the attack. He ought to be a little bit cautious – he was up against _the_ _Deadly Nightshade._

The demoness snapped her whip beside her as a forewarning. "How dare you…" she said darkly, snapping her whip again, "You have no right!"

The male tilted his head and raised a dark brow, his body stiffening again when she crack the whip one more time. "What are you talking about?"

The whip darted towards his face and the Crow Demon stepped back in time, his back colliding on a tree. He steadied as Lucilla approached him, her gloved hand gripping on the handle of the whip so tightly he could hear the leather creaking between her firm hold.

"You have no right…" she mumbled ominously, "…to say those cruel words to _her_!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Lucilla had heard his talk with Viessa.

Her deep green eyes were twitching in her rage. "Human or demon, you _men_ are all the same. You gather your flock of pretties around you with your charming smiles and words of promises and eternity, prizing them like diamonds and using them for your own selfish desires…and when they prove their imperfectness, you _spit_ in their faces and _cull_ them like chickens!" She shouted, her lips quivering.

Another lash and Sebastian dodges the blow by ducking low. The whip snapped several branches off the tree he backed on.

"She is your mate!" She whips again, much faster and stronger that it almost grazes the male's face. "You do not treat Viessa like a _whore _who agreed to do your biddings!"

One powerful slash was all it took to slice the tree in half, and she didn't even use her demonic energy to do so. Sebastian was able to evade the blow that would have cut him in half by the torso. He had leap up, barreling in the air and landing far behind the raging demoness at the same time when the upper half of the sliced tree crashed on the ground.

The male panted and sighs in relief that he was able to avoid a quick death. He glanced up at Lucilla's back. She had now stilled, standing straight and looking down at her feet.

"You're lucky to have Viessa as your mate," Her shoulders shuddered when she spoke again, in a much calmer tone, surprising the other demon with her words, "She would do _everything_ she can for you. She would never, _ever_, allow herself to hurt or fail you, and if she did, she'd carry that burden on her own shoulders so you wouldn't have to."

Her voice wavered off, cracking in the ends. She did not turn to him when she spoke again, her voice soft, "She was weak and tired, but she kept walking towards that asylum with the intention of stopping Faustus' plans. Even when she knew she was too late, she still kept walking…because she was your sentry…because she was your mate…if you can't appreciate that, then you don't deserve her…you don't deserve her _love_."

Sebastian's eyes went wide at her last word. It probably was the only word in her whole speech that he didn't understand.

"But maybe you really don't. Love is something you could never even _dare _to understand, that's why you can never appreciate her."

Lucilla was silent for a while, inhaled a lung-full of cold air, and then turned to him. Her gaze was nonchalant, but her large emerald eyes were littered with many emotions. Seeing that she had calmed and would no longer attack him, Sebastian straightened and stared back at her. He wore an equally stoic face; however, it still failed to hide the confusion in his features.

She walked towards him, their eyes not meeting. She stopped by his side. "You may have told her not to cry, but deep inside she weeps, both for you and for herself, and it's _killing_ her. And if she ever dies by your hands, I will _never forgive you_." The green-eyed Fallen Demon threatened forlornly.

The male's face remained unfazed, but her words were deeply etched in his mind. He heard Lucilla's footsteps as she wondered back into the forest, the sound fainting as she went away further. When he was surrounded in silence again, Sebastian gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue, his chest feeling heavy all of the sudden.

Her steps where particularly slower than usual, her mind being too heavy with thoughts and painful memories, and by the time Lucilla reached back at the top of the hill, the morning light was clear and the sky was blue.

Viessa looked up at the approaching female from her place seated on the violet picnic mat. The brunette had a brooding face and was watching her steps.

"Why did you disappear all of the sudden?" the pale-blonde, concern clear in her voice. "And what happened down there? I heard a tree fall."

Lucilla's soft eyes glance at her younger companion. In order to reach to Sebastian, she had snuck away as silently as possible while Viessa was in a trance-like state after her conversation with Sebastian. Despite the amount of power she held, the blonde was apparently less responsive to her demonic senses whenever she would go gloomy.

Her green eyes glanced down at the trees surrounding the estate, opting to lie so she wouldn't have to share to Viessa her confrontation with the Crow Demon. "I woke up and went down to check if the demons didn't put up any traps while we're here," that was not entirely a lie, she did check the lands before going to see the male demon. "As for the noise, Sebastian was knocking down trees to control himself."

As if on cue, a large redwood from down below crunch loudly and crashed on the ground. The two females looked down in shock as another tree fell, followed by five more. Not later than that, every tree surrounding the west of the manor came tumbling down like dominos, until the ground was bare. Magnifying their eyes, they can spot Sebastian standing in the wake of the destruction, slowly making his way to the garden.

Lucilla frowns, but releases a sigh in relief. Gabriel once told her that she was a horrible liar. At least, now, Viessa will actually buy it.

Glancing at the blonde, she could see that her eyes had softened with a sorrowful glaze as she stared down at the demon below. Lucilla sighs again, pitying her younger companion. She shuts her eyes, trying to think of ways to cheer the female, and when she did, she opened her eyes and beams her with a wide, sheepish grin.

"Hey Essie," The purple-eyed blonde turned to her before she continued. Lucilla raised a hand and ran it through Viessa's golden mane, which had loose curls tangling in odd angles behind her. "You're hair's all messed up! I bought a hair brush with me…" (She really did. Lucilla has a knack of hiding and even obtaining unnecessary items within her clothing) "…what do you say we braid it? Aye? Like before?" She said playfully, an offering hand reaching towards her.

The blonde blinked at her suggestion, but it lightens her a bit. When Viessa was still waiting for her hand to scar, Lucilla would meet her during her free time, or whenever she felt her assignment was too boring. What with the freedom of choice they were 'cursed' upon, the two females would spend the luxuries they held on for the many years of their long life with the typical leisures of women: clothes, shoes, perfumes, make-ups, treats, tea, galas and, though very occasionally, men. They would spar and train together, and then will be followed by either polishing each other's nails or styling each other's hair. They had a one of a kind relationship that rarely occurs in the demon world, which Gabriel once called, in a plain but amused tone: "_Friendship…_between two _girls_."

The population of demonesses are relatively less than the males, and in fact, hermaphroditic demons were more common, but they are usually reserved in the very lower class. Thus, the chances of two female demons meeting are quite low, and if they did, the most common situation that would follow after that is one big _cat fight_.

_Lucy_ and _Essie_: Two equally powerful demonesses; each with a different background and personality. But it was in the close similarity of their painful past and life-changing experience which sealed a tight bond between them.

Viessa's depression was quickly wiped away by the toothy smile on the brunette's face. The pale-blonde smiled wide, her cheeks slightly tinted pink, and placed her hand over the other's gloved palm.

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian rolled his eyes, annoyed at the ghostly moans coming out from Grell Sutcliff's swollen lips. He had expected that the reaper would play a part in this game between demons, and he had no doubt that the red-head will provide him, as well as the Fallens, the information they badly needed.

With one hand holding up a picnic basket, and the other gripping on the reaper's long hair, the demon dragged the mauled idiot he found up the hill. To add more insult to the reaper's injuries, literally, the red-eyed demon had tied a circular table and stacked chairs on top of the red-head, and using the body as a sleigh. The journey up the hill was not pleasant for Grell, specially that Sebastian had taken the bumpy and rocky route instead of the grassy area.

Finally reaching the top, Sebastian continued to drag the reaper by the hair when he reached the violet picnic mat he had spread last night for the unconscious demonesses to lay. He suddenly halted, tilting his head to one side as he watched the two females seated on the mat. Lucilla was behind Viessa, and had just settled down a hair brush on the ground. He could see Viessa in profile, and when his presence has been detected, both the females turn to him.

The male demon felt like he swallowed his own tongue when he saw his mate. Sebastian always liked it better when Viessa kept her hair fully or partially down. The blonde's beauty was better accentuated with her half-straight, half-wavy bangs framing her face and her large mermaid curls gathering on her shoulders. Her locks whirled downwards like the spiral of a conch-shell, so tying it up would make it look messy, even in a simple ponytail.

But currently, her hair was in a French braid, which seemed to have tamed the curls and elongating the stands, making her hair look longer than usual. The long wavy strands surrounding her face remained, but swept to the side slightly. Also, having all her heavy curls together in one slender braid and draped in one shoulder made her long, creamy neck visible to his eyes. Sebastian actually gulped.

Despite the conflict they had earlier, Lucilla smirks. No form of demonic enchantment would be strong enough to put an expression like that on the Crow Demon's face except the wave of a hair brush and her own personal knowledge in hair styling.

As soon as their eyes met, Viessa quickly looked down on her lap, and once again the gloominess on her face returned. Noticing this, Sebastian took a quick glance at the brunette behind her. Lucilla gave him a stern look, purposely reminding him of their earlier confrontation.

Inwardly sighing, he felt the strange heaviness in his chest again. He looked up at Viessa, who still did not face him, then made his way towards her, still dragging Grell behind him. When he halted in front of her, Lucilla stood up and walked a few feet away, trying to give them more space.

"Viessa," he said softly, audible for only her to hear, "May a have a quick word with you?" The female did not look up at him, her eyes still cast on the grass. Sighing, Sebastian puts down everything in his hands and gets down on one knee in front of her. He curled a slender finger under her chin and slowly lifter her head up. Their eyes met, but her eyes still tried to avert from his already tender gaze. "I have something important to say," he whispered.

Viessa's purple eyes lightened, but her eyebrows narrowed just a little. "Make it quick," she snapped in a soft voice, but it didn't sound like she meant to be harsh, but just her cover-up to make her sound less pathetic as she already is.

"It will…just until this Reaper wakes up –"

"_Reaper_?" Viessa cut him off in surprise, her voice a bit louder.

"Hey…Who the hell is this ugly excuse of a living creature?" Lucilla suddenly asked out loud, poking the black and blue face of the red-head Sebastian had brought along with the tip of her boot.

At the mention of the word 'ugly', Grell Sutcliff's closed eyelids flashed open, revealing his yellow-green eyes, which narrowed up at the brunette looking down at him. His black-gloved hand immediately shot up and gripped around the Fallen Demon's ankle, much to the female's surprise. She tried to pry her leg from the Reaper's hold.

"Who're you calling ugly, you presumptuous plain _Mary Jane_!?" Grell cried out, pulling on Lucilla's leg and skirt. The struggle between the two made the table and chairs stacked around Grell fall off.

The green-eyed female's eye twitched in irritation at the red-head's words, "What did you just call me!?" With one kick, Lucilla was free from his grasps. Grell got to his feet and pulled out his death scythe.

"I said you look dull! Plain-looking! And how dare you call a _lady_ ugly!?"

"How dare you call yourself a lady!?"

"Ah! I'm going to have to teach you proper manners you bitchy _tomboy_ of a demoness!"

"Aye! Bring it on, _queer_!"

Sebastian grumbled loudly when he heard the sound of Lucilla's whip snapping the air and Grell's death scythe revving. He lets go of Viessa's face to raise his fingers to massage his temples. "I'll tell you later," he told her, before standing up and grabbing the round table he bought along. The table was quite heavy, it also proved to be very sturdy after Sebastian hurled it in the air, knocking Grell's head before he could even step to attack Lucilla.

The Fallen Demons watched with sweat drops in their heads at the reaper twitch underneath the table. The demon approached the body and lifted the table, settling it neatly on the picnic mat, dusting the surface quickly, before bending down to grab the dizzy Reaper by the collar.

"Ladies, this is the Death God, Grell Sutcliff," he introduced with a mischievous smile, and then he turned to the Reaper, "Grell, this two are Fallen Demon. The one you almost fought with, and would have eventually lost from, is Miss Lucilla Landis. And the _lovely_ lady standing beside her is Miss Viessa Heatherworth."

Though still very much in pain, Grell raised a nervous hand and made a quick wave. He had heard of the existence of Fallen Demons, but never really met them, because they were so well in hiding themselves. The older members of the Dispatch had mention that these demons, whose purpose of roaming the earth is unknown, is apparently harmless and doesn't feed on human souls anymore, though they did not know why. Still, they were told to be cautious when faced with one, because these beings are said to be composed of very powerful demons that, if provoked, may possibly kill them. To meet two in one day is lucky. But in almost starting a fight with one of them…he was eternally grateful for Sebastian stopping him, albeit painfully.

After settling four chairs around the table, Sebastian dropped Grell in one of the chair before turning to the picnic basket he bought along and began heating the kettle. The two females stared at each other for a quick moment before deciding to seat on the other two chairs. Sebastian took out a white, square table cloth and neatly draped it on the table's surface, before returning to the picnic basket with a plain face.

Grell glanced back and forth at the two demonesses in front of him nerviously. When his eyes settled at Lucilla, the auburn-haired female would glare darkly at him, so he would look away quickly to look at the pretty pale-blonde across him. Viessa catches his eye and smiles sweetly at him. Grell smiled back awkwardly, but opted to keep his gaze at this demoness' side than the other one. He then gaze up at Sebastian, who was now pouring tea with a milky scent into a tea cup.

"Um…That Sebby would prepare tea just for me…" he began fretfully, fiddling his fingers together, then he gave each demon a quick glace: Lucilla still glaring, Viessa still smiling, Sebastian still nonchalant. He swallowed a lump in his throat and clasps his hands together. He felt like he didn't belong here.

"Ah, well, I'm happy! But…" he wavered off, thinking his next works carefully, until Sebastian bent down and handed him a steaming cup of tea on a saucer. Grell looked up from the tea to the demon's face.

"_Suutei tsai,_" Sebastian said with a mischievous smile, "Mongol-style milk tea with rock salt."

The red head gasped, "Rock salt?!"

"Spreading salt on a fresh wound brings about the best encouragement," continued Sebastian, as he began circling the table, "For Grell, I've put in twice as much more rock salt than normal…" the Reaper flitched, "…then twice again…" Grell flitched louder, "…I prepared a generous amount."

He stopped on Grell's other side, leaning down for the red-head to take the cup and see the sweet look he put up on his face for the reaper.

Grell giggled nervously, taking the cup and saucer. Her looked down at the creamy hot liquid apprehensively. He tore his gaze from the salted tea for a moment to watch as Sebastian served the two female Fallen Demons across him the same milk tea, but he probably added the normal amount on their cups. The blonde and brunette sipped on their teas simultaneously, and settled them back on the saucer simultaneously. Sebastian stood behind the pale-blonde demoness and smiled at Grell. Viessa was also smiling at him, while Lucilla's glare turned into a devilish smirk.

"Go ahead," Sebastian encouraged.

Grell smiled back at them, and then raised the cup to his lip. The tea didn't even entered his mouth yet, but the salty liquid touch the cuts on his lips and it swelled. He blew in the tea, spurting it loudly. His lips and cheeks burned, and the force of his overdramatic reaction made the chair fall back. "The encouragement of love…is too much!" he cried sensually before he crashed on the ground.

The females bend across the table a bit to look down at the reaper, blinking their eyes. "Sebastian," Lucilla mumbled, "Just why exactly did you bring this idiot up here?"

The russet-eyed demon inwardly sighs, walking behind Grell and lifting him and the chair back into position. "Simply because he has the information we need."

Viessa raised an eyebrow at her mate, "Information?"

He nodded, turning to the picnic basket again and pulling out a plate of biscuits and other treats, handling a slice of triple chocolate truffle cake in front of his mate, and immediately the female looked down at the pastry, her mouth watering.

"Yes. You see, it was Mister Sutcliff who was supposed to collect Alois Trancy's soul." Sebastian started, taking a seat on the empty chair between Grell and Viessa.

"Not Alois Trancy," the three demons turned to the reaper, who was wiping his swollen lips with a napkin, he continued after putting the napkin aside, his tone firmer. "_Jim Macken_."

Lucilla tilted her head, the name ringing in her ear. "Jim…Macken?" she said with one hand tapping her chin, looking thoughtful.

Viessa turned to her. "What is it Lucy?"

"Gabriel mentioned that name when I talked to him in America," the brunette furrowed her eye brows, looking down at the tea swirling in her cup as she rummaged through her recent memories, "He said he was once assigned to Hannah Anafeloz, who was under a contract with a boy a few years ago."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as his mind swallowed the information. "Hannah was contracted to Jim Macken?"

"No. Hannah was contracted to Jim Macken's younger brother, a boy named Luka. It happened in a place called…what was that…_Arachnohill_?" The green-eyed enchantress said, scratching her cheek with an index finger in thought.

The purple-eyed fallen demon turned to the red-headed reaper, her sweet smile gone and her face serious. "So are you saying that Alois Trancy and Jim Macken are one and the same?"

Grell leaned his chin on the ball of his palm, trying to recall what he had read on the boy's records. "I suppose…the name 'Alois Trancy' was given to him when he was adopted by the previous Earl Trancy."

"He's adopted?"

Sebastian turned to his mate, "Yes. The real Alois Trancy was kidnapped while he was still young. He was later found several years ago by the previous Earl."

"Actually," muttered the Reaper, "He was sold to the Earl," this information surprised the three. "The man was a pedophile. And the boy seduced him to the point of adopting him…Quite a bold move for a street rat."

The demons were suddenly quite, brooding on the information gathered. Then Sebastian turned to Grell once again to ask a pondering question he just recently realized, "Souls in a contract with demons no longer have a place in the Reaper's death list. Why were you still asked to collect Alois Trancy's?"

He frowned when the Reaper merely shrugged.

"I can answer that," everyone turned to Viessa. She sipped some tea before continuing, looking at Sebastian with a solid look. "There are several ways for a contract to be breached temporarily, and in that span of time, the soul of the human is free from their demon and can be recollected by the Death Gods. One instance is the temporary loss of a demon's contract mark, like what happened with you, Sebastian. It gave a chance for any reaper to collect Ciel's soul; however, Faustus beat them to it and locked it away. Another instance is when the demon disobeys their masters. For the amount of time in between the demon's disobeyed order and the judging of his offense by us Fallen Demons, the soul of the human is open to the Reapers. If the human dies before the demon would fulfill that unfollowed order, it will eventually be collected, and the demon will be trialed accordingly.

"On that day, when Ciel Phantomhive pierced a sword through Alois Trancy's abdomen, Claude did not respond to any of his master's cries of help. That was a violation of his aesthetics, and thus prompted the Reapers to collect his dying soul."

Grell blinked in awe at the blonde's elaborated explanation, while the dark-haired reaper nodded in full understanding before glancing at the red-head. "If that's the case, they why _didn't _you collect the soul?"

The red-head flinched nervously. The demons were glaring at him, as they were finally able to deduce the whole root of the dilemma they face. Grell gulped his dried throat before answering with a slight quiver, "Well…you see...everything got very interesting and I wanted to see through it in the end…and well…as long as my soul balance sheet comes out even…I'll be…well…um…"

Lucilla's fist came down on the table, not strong enough to break the wooden surface, but enough to rattle the cups and saucers atop it and make the overdramatic red-head jumpy. "So it was you!?" The brunette cried out with eyes narrowed, standing from her seat, "You're the reason why the whole situation came down to this!?"

"Calm down, Lucilla," Viessa said, grabbing hold of the other female's arm and tugging her back down to sit. "It's already done. There's nothing we can do about that anymore." Lucilla, though still irritated, calms and drops back down on her chair, glaring at the reaper.

Grell raised two hands and waved them in front of him in surrender. "It's…it's not like I could do anything," he said in a defensive tone, "I was dealing with that demoness in a maid outfit before that…and when I got to where the kid was, he was already dead and his soul was retransformed it into a ring by that other demon."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, coiling a finger under his chin. "I see. Claude murdered Alois Trancy there."

The red head turned to him, leaning his chin back on his hand. "Yes. Next, he thought of a ritual to transfer souls. He didn't completely fused the souls together, but the memories are completely overwritten."

"Then right now, Alois Trancy is…" Sebastian wavered off, contemplating deeply.

"The same as your young master," Grell finished for him, "He became a ring. Thicker than blood, redder than passion…"

Sebastian hummed in thought, musing on what he learned from the whole conversation. Viessa and Lucilla exchange meaningful looks, no doubt shock with this information as well.

"But I still don't get it," Grell suddenly said, fanning a hand while he picked up his tea cup, "Why are you so obsessed with that kid's soul? If you want food, there are easier meals out there." He taunted, and then raised the cup to his lips only to spit out the content again, having forgotten that his tea was laced with large amounts of salt.

Sebastian 'hmp'-ed, his eyes narrowing darkly, "Sound like something someone else said," and then he turned his glare at the faint aura of the demon inside the large mansion at the distance, scrunching his nose in repulsion, "The relaxed, slovenly face of that demon will show you the answer."

The two females followed his gaze at the manor. They, too, had looks of disgust. Grell, on the other hand, settled his salty tea aside, while once again wiping his swollen lips. He then turned to the least threatening of the Fallen Demons, his shark-like teeth showing as he grinned. "By the way, you said that a demon's offenses are judge by you Fallen Demons. What are you guys? The _Reapers of the Demon World_? Cause you know, that's what the oldies back at the Dispatch calls your kind."

Viessa tilted her head at him. Normally, she wouldn't interact with Reapers, even before she became a Fallen one, but unlike the other demons, she didn't hate the Death Gods as much, and merely saw them as just another group of immortal beings doing their job. So long as they didn't mess with her, they're fine.

Opting to answer the red-head's curiosity, she gave him a goofy smile when she spoke. "I'm surprise that the Reaper World knows of our kind. Well then, I suppose we are reapers, in a way, although we prefer _sentry _rather being called a _reaper._ "

Grell flashed his long lashes, suddenly interested. "Oh! Do you judge demon's when they die?"

"Oh no, we actually watch over their contracts."

"Eh?"

"A demon contracted to a human is assigned a sentry who will watch them for the duration of their contract. We make sure the souls are devoured by the right demon, and stops any form of threat that can jeopardize the contract…" she wavered off, her eyes glancing at Sebastian. The male demon had turned his gaze at her at the same time, his face a little hard. He stood from his seat and began cleaning up the table. Viessa's smile diminished a little, but had to force it back when the feminish-man urged her to go on.

"Well, we also make sure that the demon sticks to his principals. A master's order is always absolute, and must be obeyed by their demon, and if the term of the contract is completed, the soul must be devoured. Failure to perform either or both of these will count as an offense and is given for us to judge."

"So…" the reaper said, looking up as he contemplated her words, "…the demon is trialed…is their some sort of prison in Hell?"

Lucilla, who had grown bored from listening, pressed her chin on her palm, while her elbow rested on the table. She rolled her emerald eyes at Grell's obviously stupid question. "Isn't it a prison already?" she muttered mostly to herself.

Viessa merely chuckled at the question, but her next words were spoken ominously, "No, the price of a demon's disobedience is always _death_."

Though she continued to smile, Grell could feel the dark vibe she released.

The pale-blonde tilted her head to one side, the dark vibe suddenly fading. "But there are a few exceptions," she said while Grell blinked, "There are demons who are too powerful to die by ordinary demon executions, and there are demons who proved to be too valuable to have them killed. The only thing that will happen to these demons is that they will be stripped off their rankings, considered dead, and banished from hell. They can no longer devour human souls as well as lose the ability to form contracts. This will eventually leave that demon to starve to death, but by a deal with the Devil by the first of our kind, we are granted free will on earth, our hunger for humans nullified, and in return we watch over contracted demons."

The red-head's eyes immediately went wide after a few seconds of putting two and two together. "So, you're saying you were all demons in one point in your life!?"

"Oh, we still are," Lucilla finally spoke, sounding arrogant, "Our demonic powers remain and continue to grow stronger through time… we're just not _wholly_ demons anymore. That's why we called ourselves _Fallen_, as oppose to angels who fell from grace, we are demons who fell from…well…um…I don't really know where we fell from." She shrugged while her female companion laughed heartily.

Sebastian turned to glance behind his shoulder at the sound of Viessa's sweet laughter. He was amazed how she managed to still smile, even after how he treated her that morning.

"So, which one of you is Sebby's Fallen Demon?" he overheard the red-head say. The nickname made him cringe slightly.

Lucilla pointed her thumb to the pale-blonde beside her. "She is. Apparently, I got the disgusting arachnid down there."

"Hey! Sebby-darling!" the demon cringed again at the high pitch male tone, "Your Fallen Demon's such a sweet heart! Are you sure you were a demon before? And you're so pretty too! I'd _kill_ to have your looks!"

Viessa chuckled slowly, finally seeing how weird the reaper is. "Um…how flattering…"

"Oh! If I were a man, I'd ask you to merry me right away!" Grell cried out. That particular line, though stupid it was, ticked the possessiveness within the male demon and he turned towards the red-head, who flinched confusedly at the dark-haired butler's vice glare.

Lucilla, didn't particularly mind Sebastian's dark mood and was more affected by the error of that line. "You idiot, you're already a man!"

Just then, a full length glass window opened from the Trancy mansion. "Ciel Phantomhive's soul…is good!" the four, with their exceptional hearing, heard the Spider Demon taunt, followed by an even louder tease that echoed throughout the estate, "A truly good thing!"

Claude's voice passed through Sebastian's ear at the same time a gust of wind breeze by, and when the echoes died down, Sebastian's black and hungry aura rose up, causing the Reaper to shudder in fear at the now visible black shadow of energy.

"S-Sebby?" Grell muttered nervously.

"We're going, Grell." The raging demon suddenly said. Said reaper, still fearing the dark energy he emitted, jumped back with wide eyes at the sudden command.

Viessa, on the other hand, stood up from her seat, surprise at her mate's sudden announcement. "Wait, we are you going?" she said, concern apparent in her voice.

"Ah! Sorry! I have an appointment in a salon now…" Grell lied uneasily, running a finger on his red bangs. When all of the sudden, the demon leaps up the air, posing melodramatically while keeping a stern but solemn gaze, the sun shining on his eyes.

The Reaper blushed, calling the demon handsome and struggling to shot the moment with his camera, while the auburn-haired demoness rolled her eyes, muttering: "Arrogant bastard."

"Today, I plan to make nice poses at least eight more times." Sebastian said with a smile at Grell, clearly trying to lure him to come with him, and then began running

But then he froze in his steps, causing the hyper Grell to knock on his strong back and down on the grass. When he looked up to see what had halted him, he found the blonde Fallen Demon blocking Sebastian's way. Grell looked back at where the table was. Viessa was standing beside Lucilla before Sebastian started running, it didn't even reach seven seconds and Viessa was now in front of them. He turned his head back and forth from where the blonde once was and was now. _"She's fast!"_ Grell concluded.

"Just where are you going?" Viessa said sternly, clearly demanding an answer from the male demon.

Sebastian stared at her for a moment, his face plain but soft. He started walking slower, and when he passed her, he raise his hand and patted her head. "You stay here," he told her, not sparing her a glance, "You watch my young master. That's your job remember?"

Becoming upset at his treatment on her, Viessa reach for his wrist and gripped tightly, stopping him. Sebastian turned to her and they found themselves glaring at each other.

He tugs on his hand, but the female refused to let go. "Let go, Vies –"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you only made me your mate so no one can touch your food," she said it quickly but clearly, her strong words shocking Sebastian (and apparently Grell as well) and making Lucilla smile proudly at her feeble friend's sudden boldness.

Sebastian was stunned, watching Viessa's narrow purple-orbs blaze darkly. The heaviness he felt in his chest suddenly returned and he felt his reserve failing. He stopped struggling off her grip and his eyes softened but were serious.

"It's not like that," He muttered lowly for only her to hear, "It's not like that at all."

Viessa's eyes began to turn glassy, the tears she bottled up inside starting to fall on their own, but her stare remained hard and her grip on him tightened, and with her demonic strength, his wrist was probably bruising.

"Then tell me…" she said, her voice cracking but not her will, "Tell me what was so important you wanted say awhile back."

Sebastian's gaze softened. His lips felt hard, as if shut together like glue. It quivered slightly as he struggled with the right words. His pride was keeping him from saying it.

"You can't say it, can you? Because you said it can never happen? Because you think it's not possible? Or do you fear that you're lying to yourself when you say it? Well, can you?" she suddenly bombarded, biting her lower lip to try and suppress the emotions overwhelming her. Lucilla and Grell watched on silently, the latter a little confused.

His pride didn't want him to say it, but her own words had thrown a hard blow on that pride of his. "I can," he mustered firmly.

"Then say it!" she said loudly, her tears streaming down the corners of her eyes.

And so, he finally did, in a soft voice, after a long and heavy silence. "I'm _sorry_…"

That wasn't all. Viessa waited.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to look for the words in the darkness of his eyelids, and then reopened them slowly, and whispered for her and the wind to hear alone:

"_I love you._"

And her tears ran freely, her grip on his wrist slackened, when she whispered back:

"Prove it."

And prove he did.

His hand snaked up her exposed, long neck, his fingers resting on the creamy flesh, and then forcefully pulled her towards him. He tilts his head and his parted lips connected with her soft ones, in a kiss filled with a fiery passion like no other.

Lucilla gave a small, but sorrowful smile at the scene before her, and then turned to look away, both for respect and because the scene made her eyes water.

Grell, on the other hand, had his mouth wide open that it looked like it was about to fall off. He was too shock to even complain dramatically.

Their kiss lasted for several seconds, and even when they pulled off, their lips hovered close to each other.

"_Wait for me_," He breathes into her lips.

"_I'll find you anyway_," she whispered back.

Their lips touched again and then quickly, they pulled off. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes tender.

"Let's go, Grell," he called in a commanding tone. His red-eyes remained connected with the pair of amethyst for a moment, before sped out to wherever he had to go.

When the Reaper finally managed to put his jaw back in place, he skipped fast, to catch up, dramatic tears welling his eyes. Even at the far off distance, they could hear his complains, "Sebby~ when are you going to give me a kiss like that!?"

''''''''''''''''''''

As promised, Viessa will watch over him – as his _sentry_…and will wait for him – as his _mate_…in whatever trial that will follow.

Even when the day had turned to night, when the blood dyed roses of the Crow is shredded by talons and the Spider's rotten by spider mites;

When the lush green gardens of the Trancy estate turned to an eerie large maze of the lost heart of a lost boy;

Through a spur of truths uncovered, lies revealed, and the return of memories;

Through a race for one delicious, mouthwatering soul;

One order that will change an entire fate;

"_This is an order! Come and eat my soul already! Until the very moment when you eat all of my soul, you are my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!"_

A smirk, a bow, and the usual words said in a smooth deep tone;

"_Yes, my Lord."_

A glow of purple orbs to demonic red upon hearing those words – not at all aware at the true power of that order;

And so, the true trials of a Demon Butler and a Fallen Demon commences.

''''''''''''''''''''

After watching the demon drink away the last drop of soul from its meal, Gabriel Winterson finally relaxes his shoulders. Craning his neck and hearing the bones make a cracking sound; the topaz-eyed male turned away from the scene below him and began walking though the marsh, green trees of the forests of Oregon.

As he casually walk with eyes closed, he flipped out a black card from his coat pocket and raised it up. The card burst into hot flames, and its ashes were swept by the cool wind. He sighs loudly, quite relieved that this job was over. It was, apparently, quite boring.

The only interesting thing that happened in his time in America would be when Lucilla suddenly appeared before him, baring terrible news about the two demon contracts back at England. Gabriel ran a gloved hand through his maroon hair. He was anticipating his return to Britain, even though as soon as he arrives he'll be bombarded with a lot of stress.

He wanted to get back and catch up on the others fast. He has been away far too long. But just as he was preparing himself to teleport in a cloud of black aura, his sharp hearing caught the sound of a snake hissing quite loudly.

He grumbled in his breath. Lucifer was probably pestering him by assigning him boring demons. Turning behind him, he sees the unusually large Black Mamba slithering towards him. It stopped close its feet, and it raised its upper half up at him until the snake's head was in level with his nose.

It flicked its fork tongue at him, the slimy tip touching his nose and the Lion Demon frowns.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, though not expecting the snake to answer.

Instead, it opened its large mouth. Its dark gums were almost as black as the bottomless abyss of its supernatural body. Gabriel sighs, raising a gloved hand and slowly slipped his fingers into the slimy mouth, careful not to touch the sharp and poisonous fangs.

His fingers fumbled in its throat, reaching for anything. When he felt something thin and rectangular touch his fingertips, he reached for it and then pulled it out. His hand was sticky with snake saliva, but the envelope was apparently clean and dry. The large snake slithered off as soon as his hand was out, and Gabriel watches it suddenly faze into black dust.

The white envelope bore his red seal with an 'X' across it. After shaking off the snake spit from his glove and cuffs, Gabriel ripped the envelope's side and pulled out the typical black card.

He sighs deeply, "Who is it now?" he muttered grumpily to himself, his eyes bored.

But when he flipped the card over to see the seal and picture, his topaz-eyes went wide.

Etched on the black card in light blue outlining is an intricate sword surrounded by dark blue roses and thorns

Below the card is a familiar pentagram, colored in sky blue, an inverted star coiled in a web that its shaped made an illusion of a star in the center of a rose.

He had guessed it, but never really thought it would _actually_ happen.

Gabriel gritted his teeth, his growl low and ominous.

"_Anafeloz…"_

''''''''''''''''''''

_And at last – Sebastian finally said it! HALLELUJA!_

_I hope the second to the last part didn't bother you guys…I had to speed up on that particular part of the anime because I thought the 'race to the end of the maze' would drag the story. And besides, Viessa and Lucilla would just be watching them throughout that time, and I feel like there will be little dialogue. I ended this with Gabriel's comeback though. It was only right that he would be assigned to Hannah again._

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. Hehehe. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_Please __**FAVE**__**, **__**FOLLOW**__**, and **__**REVIEW**__**! **__And so it seems that the next chapter will apparently be the final chapter of the Season 2 Arc. Are we getting closer to DFF's end? Pretty much…But not yet 'too' soon. There will still be a Third Arc to this book of mine. So stay tuned, my dear readers!_

_I'll be busy, but I'll still try to maintain the weekly updates. So until then, a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 2-5-2013


	25. XXIII: The Fallen, Forsaken

_**SNIFF.**_

_Probably the saddest thing I ever wrote. I cried writing this, since I kind of relate with some parts here, especially at the ending. That's all I can really say about the chapter._

_Big thanks to the latest reviewers: __**ShadowsOfANightmare, Serah, AnimeApprentice, erlia91 **__(thank you for the lengthy review, I miss those), and __**Amehsk**__(whose 5 straight comments helped the story to reach 90 reviews). Thanks a lot guys! The reviews are closing to a 100 now, and finally I could go to hell a happy person! Hahaha! Thanks as well to the recent people who faved and followed this fic!_

_**AnimeApprentice **__(review on chapter 22)_

_**Q: **__"Was Lucilla abused by her mate?"_

_**A:**__ You're getting warmer, but still on the cold side. LOL_

_I'll keep this Author's Note short and let you proceed with the story. I'm very tired. So, so tired. I'm going to go eat fried chicken._

_Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXIII**

''''''''''''''''''''

The blonde and brunette leaned on the railings of one of London's curve bridges. Veiled by the heavy nighttime fog, they watch with dark and narrow eyes at the three tall figures by the port of the Thames. A row boat floated on the dark waters, and the lithe body of Ciel Phantomhive lay limply on it, eyes closed and face peaceful like the sleeping child he was.

Alois Trancy was now contracted to Hannah Anafeloz – This the two female Fallen Demons knew so far. Despite the serious expressions on their faces, they were still quite shock at the sudden turn of events. Never in their life as Fallen Demons have they ever seen a single human contracted with two demons. It was virtually impossible, but by now they have pieced together enough of the mismatching puzzles to finally understand how such an occurrence happened: With the breach in the contract due to Faustus disobedience, not only is Alois Trancy's soul open for the Reapers, but also to other demons as well.

The whole twist in this situation has ultimately jeopardized the contracts between the two males with a loophole that not even their sentries could do anything about. The only solution to this whole mess was to destroy Alois (the boy no longer had a body and no hope of living again, the only thing left was to bring his soul to peace), but because his soul was fused in Ciel's body, they could not touch him in lieu of harming the other soul. Thus, both ends of a fork road will still lead to failure.

The other problem that's been disturbing the sentries as well as the male demons would be the terms of Alois and Hannah's contract. With no news yet of who gets to be Hannah's sentry, the Fallen Demons are left with only their guesses and their ears to listen attentively at the words that will leave the silver-haired demoness lips.

"What are the contents of the contract?" They heard the deep baritone of Sebastian's voice. The raven-haired demon's face was impassive but the evidence of distraught was in his eyes. "What is Alois Trancy's wish?"

Hannah turned to the two males, a small smile on her purple-painted lips. "That is a secret between Master and I," she said in a soft tone, yet her eyes – each of a different shade of blue – shined with mock amusement.

"Hmph. She's getting full of herself," Scoffed Claude, speaking for both himself and his rival, as he glared at her with blaring golden eyes.

"But, I will tell you at least this," Hannah continued as she took a step forward, raising both her hands up to caress the pale cheeks of each male, and despite the utter disgust they felt at the contact, they did not recoil at the touch and was more interested in what the female had to say. "Master's wish involves one of you ending his life as a demon."

Viessa's shoulder stiffened at Hannah's words, her weary purple-eyes darting at the tall and dark frame of her mate, her chest heavy with disquiet.

"One of you will triumph," Hannah continued, turning around and making her way to the boat, "And in the fulfillment of the contract between the Master and I, Ciel Phantomhive's soul will be released from the Master. After that…" she trailed off, closing her eyes after watching the boy's body.

"Hannah, if I strangle you to death…" the golden-eyed male murmured threateningly, but then held his tongue when he realized that even that idea will not stop the madness of their situation.

Hannah's lips curled into a mischievous smile as she opted to finish her last sentence, "My bowel's will radiate with a noble blue glow…"

The male demons eyed her sharply as she took a step into the boat and kneeled down, letting Ciel's head lie on her lap and smooths out the boy's messy hair. And after exchanging quick glances at each other, the males stepped into the boat, handling each other the paddles and began to row the four of them away from the dreary town surrounding the river and into the open waters.

Lucilla and Viessa watched as their forms disappear through the heavy fog. They remained glue to their spot, eyes still cast at the dark horizon, contemplating deeply on the progress of their dilemma.

"What's going to happen next?" the pale-blonde asked in a soft, pensive tone. The situation they were in had diminished in interest and has now become tiresome. Viessa felt drained to the very core, her attentiveness was replaced largely by worry and exhaustion. She raised a hand up and massages her temples when a sudden flush of a headache knocked on her skull. The pain subsided quickly, but still it surprised her. _'Some spider demon venom must still be in my system,'_ she assumed.

Lucilla furrowed her eyebrows together as she curled a finger under her chin. She brooded on the question even though she knows she could not provide her with a proper answer.

"Why, we follow them of course."

The sound of a deep male voice prompted the girls to turn suddenly. Well hidden behind the shadows of an unlit street lamp, Gabriel steps into the fogged bridge, his strut straight as he lets down his fur-lined hood. He halts just three feet away from the two, hands deep in the pockets of his black coat.

"Gabriel! You're back!" Lucilla cried with some amounts of relief in her tone. Beside her, Viessa lets out a small open mouth smile, also quite glad that the older and much wiser of them have returned.

The red-head tilts his head with eyes shut as he drew one hand out of his pocket and flips a black card between his fingers. Hannah's blue pentagram was etched on the card and immediately the female's looks of relief was replaced by seriousness.

"It seems I was favored to watch Anafeloz again," the topaz-eyed male said casually, hiding the card back into the pocket, "It will be a quick contract, but it's going to cause a life-long impact between one of those two demons."

Realizing the message behind his words, Viessa took a step forward. Her brows were furrowed into slits when she spoke firmly, "You know? The terms of the contract – "

"It won't lead into a happy ending," The male cuts her off, then took a step forward, raised his hands and planted his gloved hands over the two female's crowns. The two did not move and instead just look up at their superior with narrow and worried eyes.

He glances at the two for a moment with soft but serious eyes, before sighing. "At the end of this day, one demon will be contracted with Ciel Phantomhive, but after that, we'll have no business with either of them anymore."

Viessa's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel presses his lips together tightly, brooding in his words. "We Fallen Demons exist for the sole purpose of making sure there is a proper contract between the human and his demon…"

The females waited for him to continue.

"This rule…does not apply to a demon to demon contract," he watched both of the confused expressions on the two females' faces, and then retracted his hands back to his side when the whole point of his words finally nudged on their brains. Immediately their eyes went wide and their mouths gaped.

Gabriel had arrived back in Europe in good timing, and was able to overhear the terms of Hannah's contract with Alois Trancy. The expression on his female comrades' faces now was the same look he had when the deed on the Faustian contract was sealed.

They always knew that it was possible, but never have they guessed it to occur in this event: Ciel Phantomhive was to become a demon when his eyes open again.

The three were silent, each of them staring down at their feet. It truly was a forked road, wherein both paths would lead to nowhere. But between the three, it was Viessa who was most disturbed by this information.

"We should get going," Gabriel finally said after a long wave of silence. He turned around, facing the dark side of the town. "There's no time to find a boat," he said in a more load and authoritative tone, "Tonight, we teleport our way there. It's a large sacrifice of our energy, but I don't think there is no other use for our powers there except to watch."

Lucilla grimace slightly, but her eyes looked down in frustration. "It is still worth it? Do we still have to bother ourselves with something that would not even satisfy us in the end?"

"For the two of you, maybe," He said, not turning to them, "But still, don't you want to know who will win this battle of ignorance?" Then he turned slightly, one topaz eye glancing at the distraught blonde behind the green-eyed female as he continued in a softer tone, "I'm sure you do, Viessa."

Lucilla turned to her female companion, finally understanding when she saw the look of worry and dread heavy on the purple-eyes of the Crow Demon's mate. The brunette sighs audibly, scratching a finger on her nose in slight annoyance.

Straightening themselves, they gather their aura around their bodies. The black trails of their power coiling around them visibly until it engulf them like a shell. For several seconds, the cloud of energy swirled quickly, and then in a sudden burst, it vanishes into a cloud to mingle with the London fog. When the black smoke on the center of the bridge cleared, the Fallen Demons were gone.

''''''''''''''''''''

After slipping off his right glove with his teeth, Sebastian turned to the demoness seated on the other butler's lap. Restrained by the Spider Demon's arms, she gape her mouth wide open and prepared herself for the discomfort of having an entire arm shoved into her esophagus.

Tears welled her eyes as Sebastian's fingers finally coiled on the handle of _Laevatein _and pulled it out roughly, shaking off the trails of saliva from its glistening crystal green blade.

Hannah pants deeply, then shoved Claude's hand from her face before standing up. She walked towards the other demon, who handed her the sword with only the slightest of hesitations, and then continued on to the center of the underground cave of the Island of Death. The cavern seemed to glow an eerie green due to the moonlight that was able to seep into cracks and crevices reflecting on the large sea-green quartz that littered the grotto.

"No attacks are fatal to a demon," she began, "However, wounds dealt by the demon sword will never heal, and…"

She halts in her words and her steps to suddenly shove the sword upwards, impaling it on the rock ceiling of the cave, "…Souls cleaved by the demon sword meet their complete and utter end." She said, turning to the males with a playful smile on her lips.

The demon butlers glared at the female for a while, and then turned to each other with a more intense glare. They circled each other like sharks before separating, a demon butler on each far side of the maid.

A long silence waved between the three. Hannah could feel the two male's aura rising in preparation for their fight. Sebastian's aura was heavy and strong while Claude's, though also as heavy and powerful, still struggled to match with his opponent's.

Then she felt a new pair of auras in the cave, far outmatching that of the males around her. Then came along an even powerful aura that ultimately surpassed all else including hers. She grimaced slightly before turning her head to the upper right.

"We have an audience," she said nonchalantly, earning a surprised expression from the demon butlers.

Following her line of sight, Sebastian and Claude turn their heads up just in time when three figures stepped out from behind a large green quartz.

Gabriel stood in a commanding stance, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the demons below with a fearsome gaze. Trailing behind him on his right was Lucilla, who tilted her head at them, an auburn eyebrow raised and one hand settling on her hips as she rested her weight on one foot. On Gabriel's left, Viessa stood straight with hands firmly clasps on the front of her skirt.

Sebastian's gaze, though stern, softened at the sight of the white-gold ring on her finger, which glinted at the light from the crystals in the cave. He then looked up at his mate's face, where he could clearly see a look of trepidation behind her façade of total seriousness.

"I've underestimated you, Hannah Anafeloz," Gabriel said out loud, his deep voice echoing in the cave's walls, "You certainly planned a very well scheme under your sleeves. You've outwitted even us."

Hannah smiled up at the topaz-eyed male, and then turned away from the Fallen Demons, catching the demon butler's attention again by exclaiming in a loud voice, "Begin!"

The two black-clad males turned to glare at each other at the cry.

"Using a single sword…" said Claude.

"A battle revolving around a single soul…" added Sebastian.

Hannah raised her hand up to signal the battle, and then the two males began circling each other, their eyes continuing to glare ominously at each other, until the Spider demon's lips curled to a malicious grin. "The one who will sink his teeth into the Young Master's soul…is me!" he cried as they both simultaneously leap up to grab hold of the demon sword. However, Sebastian had leaped higher, and in his frustration Claude flung his arm up, and a silvery thread sprang out from his sleeves and locked itself on the handle of the sword, pulling out of its confines before Sebastian could reach it. One in his hands, Claude turned around and aimed the blade towards the other demon, crashing the sword into a rock before adjusting his footing and began to speed towards his opponent.

Sebastian has always been known to be a fast learner, as well as one who learns well from his mistakes, so after his close defeat when he sparred with Viessa, he had accustomed his footing to quick steps to compromise with his mate's incredible phantom speed. His training proved well as he was able to back step quickly at the same time dodging every blow shoved towards him by Claude, and when he finally sense the other demon slowing, he made his move and kicked the middle of the blade, forcefully shoving it from the Spider Demon's grasp.

The Crow Demon leaps into the air, turning to glance at his rival with a smirk. "In a narrow space such as this, I cannot move as I please," He said. Finally grabbing hold of the sword, he moves down swiftly with the tip of the blade pointing at the solid ground, "Let us crack…the entire Island of Death!"

As soon as the blade impaled itself on the ground, Sebastian released a burst of aura through the blade; the force of the energy caused the ground to crack and the whole cave to rumble.

Lucilla almost stumbled at the force of the tremors and grumbled in irritation, turning to Viessa who was supporting herself with a nearby boulder. "You're cocky lover is trying to get us all killed!"

Despite the danger, Viessa rolled her eyes. She couldn't agree more.

Hannah had carried off Ciel Phantomhive out of the cavern before the ceilings would crash. Following demoness' path of exit, Gabriel turned to his younger companions, "This way!" he cried, leaping upwards. The females followed behind him. They skipped on rocks and ridges, and they seemed to be endlessly leaping up with no sight of an exit yet, until a loud crash cracked one side of the cave and created another way out.

Though the walls continue to plummet down on them, the three fallens sprinted quickly out of harm's way, Gabriel leading them out to the light of the exit while Lucilla held on to Viessa's arm so she would be able to pick up with her speed. In no time, the three was out into the moon lit surface of the island, but the land continues to rumble.

The still fighting Claude and Sebastian burst from the underground cracks and began battling at the surface, at the same time when the Fallen Demons they landed on solid surfaces that was unaffected by the earth's tremors. The females regained their footing on a high cliff, while Gabriel was left on a lower area, closer to the cracks and to where Hannah was located.

They watched as Claude sped upwards and kicked the sword off Sebastian's fingers, and the blade plummets down into one of the cracks it created. The two demon butlers descended simultaneously, each had an arm outstretched as they tried to reach for the blade.

And then it was silent, though in the ears of the demons they could hear the faint sounds of the battle still ongoing below the earth. The clouds the loomed above them had begun to gather and become dark and heavy. The heavens began to rumble like the earth, and for the first time after a long time, rain pelted the Island of Death.

Hannah looked up the pouring sky from her seat on one of the broken marble benches of the island, holding the body of Ciel close. "It's raining, isn't it?"

Gabriel remained unmoving behind her, watching as her long silver-hair turn damp. His own maroon locks had dribbled from the downpour as well when he didn't bother to rise up his hood.

"You and I are the same, Hannah," he spoke in a soft deep voice that no longer sound monotone, but carried with it a deep emotion – a tone she never heard leave his lips.

"We both fell under the spell of a young boy…it made us ignorant fools and led us to do stupid things," Gabriel slowly shuts his eyes, "But I suppose, in ignorance…we find bliss…_happiness_…that faint spark of light in our long and dreary lives."

Hannah was silent for awhile, her eyes still cast up at the rain.

"Tell me, Gabriel," She said softly, "Would the matter of happiness be any different had I not devourer Luka's soul and become one of you?"

Topaz-eyes flashed open slowly as he pondered on her question, and then shuts them again, breathing out at the same time. "Happiness depends largely on the individual and their actions, as well as the path they choose, in order to obtain such happiness. Had you not feed on his soul, knowing that he would have been in a much better place than your stomach would eventually make you happy. But at present, it is different. You chose a different path. Luka is inside you, and now you plan to take Jim along as well. So tell me, will this make you happy?"

Hannah smiled widened as her eyes began to well up, "Nothing will make me happier more than to reunite these two brothers."

And in full understanding of her feelings, Gabriel smiles. He turned away from her and said in a solemn voice, "Whatever path we are to take, no matter how wrong it is, as long as we do it for the intention of finding happiness, it is granted to us." Then he leaped up the jagged hills and cliffs, rejoining his comrades in time when their powerful hearing caught the sound of the demon blade thrusting into flesh and the pained grunting that belonged to one Claude Faustus.

And finally, Hannah's tear streamed down from the corners of her eyes to mingle with the rain. Happiness has been granted at last.

A moment later, a crow cows from inside the cracks, and it flew out into the open just in time when the rain had ceased. The Fallen Demons looked up at the black bird with serious gazes.

Gabriel flips out the black card in his pocket and raised it to his face. He eyed the blue pentagram for a moment, and with a flash of his demonic eyes, one corner of the card began to burn, but unlike the cards he received in the past, the fire was slow, and he watched Hannah's blue pentagram on the card eaten by the flames.

Next to him, Lucilla had taken out her own black card, one that had the picture of a golden spider and a golden-brown seal. The emerald-orbed demoness sighs audibly, mumbled a soft "Serves you right for being so stupid," before the card dulls and molds, and eventually the black paper rots on its own until it was nothing but dust between her fingers.

Viessa, who was sitting on the very edge of the jagged cliff, watch with half-lidded eyes as Sebastian leaped out of the cracks and made his way to the silver-haired demoness, who was now standing on the edge of the broken down island with Ciel in her arms. The after rain wind was strong, and Viessa's braided blonde hair began to flow along with the wind, her ribbon slipping off and setting her locks free again.

"Happiness has come to you," the fallens heard Hannah said against the harsh winds. "Ah, Master! Claude has acknowledged you!" She turned to the other demon behind her, her eyes teary. "With this, the contract between the Master and myself is fulfilled. As for the rest, you may kill me," she told him, her words confusing Sebastian, "Your Young Master will recover the use of his body. But…"

The edge of the rock Hannah was standing on rumbled under her weight, broken shards of rocks falling into the hungry waves. "…Even if he recovers his body, Ciel Phantomhive will be no more than a corpse to you. Our happiness is completed with this act."

Sebastian's eyes and mouth went wide at this information, and he began to dread her next words.

"Ciel Phantomhive is…" her words were cut short when the ground rumbled again and cracked loudly. The demoness and his young master began to fall into the waters, and as he made a move to reach out for them, he was hindered by the next words that left the silver-haired demoness lips. "In accordance to the contract I made with my Master, Ciel Phantomhive will be reborn as a _demon_!"

When their bodies crashed into the waters, Sebastian, with eyes still wide with disbelief, dives down like a bullet and splashes into the waves, where in the bottom of the ocean, he meets his fate.

And with that final act, Viessa reaches into her pocket and coils her finger around a solid object. She outstretches her hands forward, and she opens her fist. The black knight – the chess piece she had taken after her game with Sebastian many, many months ago – sat on her gloved palm. She eyed the piece as if it was the demon itself and then, ever so slowly, twisted her wrist. The chess piece slips from her hand and falls almost like in slow motion, descending on the open waters, never to be found again.

''''''''''''''''''''

"We will leave London tomorrow," Sebastian did not react suddenly to the words of his young master, and only looked up at him when he had finished buttoning his white, sleep shirt.

As soon as their eyes met, the Crow Demon kept a straight face, resisting the urge to frown at the sight of glowing demonic eyes instead of the blue and violet that he was used to.

Ciel Phantomhive drew away from facing his butler and lifted his legs, stretching them out on the covers. Though he remained seated on his bed, his back resting on the headboard, his demonic eyes still lingered at the taller demon like a glare hot enough to burn holes into his skull. Sebastian lowered his eyes, avoiding his master's gaze, as he stood up straighter.

"To where, Young Master?" Sebastian managed to say through gritted teeth.

A smirk formed at Ciel's lips upon noticing his butler's struggle for self-control, but just as quickly as his lips curled up so too did it curled down, "I will decide on that tomorrow…" then the boy-turned-demon slid under his covers, his head resting on the pillow as he turned to lie on his side away from Sebastian. A small yawned escape his lips and he covers the sound with a hand. His body has yet to adjust with the perks of a demon, also, it has been a dreadfully long day – the longest he ever had in his life – and would like nothing more than the silence of the night.

When his master no longer said anything, Sebastian lightly bows, though his eyes were dark and narrow. He reaches for the candelabra at the bedside table and took it with him to the door.

"Another thing, Sebastian." The demon paused in opening the door, his hand on the doorknob as he waited for further orders.

Ciel did not move from his position when he continued, "Tell everyone that Ciel Phantomhive is dead before we leave. I'll leave you to decide how you will properly inform them of this. That's an order."

Sebastian scowls and then turned to bow with one hand pressed to his chest. How he used to like doing this, now the action reminded him that he was now a prisoner to this child for all eternity. "Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

"Good night, Young Master."

And when he finally closed the door behind him, his reserve began to wane faster.

He had made it in front of the door to his room much faster than usual. His door was lock, but the force of his hands twisting the handle had broken the knob. He steps in, his head cast down that his long hair shadowed his eyes. He closed the door behind him quite loud, and then leans against the wooden frame. His chest heaved up and down as he calmed his growing anger.

He raised his head, his blazing blood-red eyes glaring at the figure seated on his bed.

Viessa immediately raised herself from her seat, looking worriedly at the male demon in front of her. His uniform was still dirty and had tears at the edges, and his inky black hair was still damp with strands in different angles.

She made a move towards him, but before she could even take a step, she was suddenly shoved to the wall. Her eyes shut tight at the impact, and when she flashed them open again she was faced by an extremely _mad_ Sebastian Michaelis. His eyes had lost its tender gaze at her and was now glowing its demonic hue, with the slits of the pupils thin. His palms smacked on the wall and her head was caught in between his arms. His large shadow loomed at her along with his dark and angry aura.

"Why…" he growled low and darkly, "Why didn't you do anything?"

Viessa narrowed her eyes, though it did not hide the fear in her eyes. She never feared anyone so very much except her own mate in a bad mood. She could conquer Lucifer, but never an angry Sebastian.

When she did not respond as quickly as he wanted her to be, Sebastian leaned closer to her, his canines baring, as his voice became louder and angrier, "Why didn't you do ANYTHING!?"

"S-Sebastian, please, just calm down!" Viessa backed closer to the wall and rested a hand on the male's chest, feeling his diaphragm rise and fall. "Just…calm…down…" she said in a soft voice, every word said as she exhaled.

But the demon's control had left him and he slammed his right palm on the wall that it made the female jump. "I won't calm down until you _fucking_ tell me why you didn't do a single thing to stop this from happening! That's your job, remember? What kind of Fallen Demon do you think you are when you can't even stop something like this from –"

"SHUT UP!" She cried out, and was surprised herself when it actually pipe the male demon down, "Just shut up!" she breathed in and out deeply.

He stared at her for a long moment with eyes wide but still glowing demonically, and then he glares at her and turns away. Standing at the center of his room, his fingers curled to fists and his shoulders shudder as he tried to control himself.

Viessa exhales a long breath of air and leans out of the wall, taking cautious steps towards Sebastian and then halted just a foot behind him.

"There was nothing we could do," she began in a soft voice, her eyes staring at the cowlick of his black hair. "All orders are absolute Sebastian, you should know that, and the term of Alois Trancy's contract with Hannah is no different. We could have stopped them if Alois did not share a body with your young master. We didn't want to risk harming Ciel Phantomhive."

The male demon was silent, still facing away from her. Viessa hesitantly raised a hand and softly rests it on his left shoulder, but as soon as they made contact, Sebastian forcefully shoved her hand away. The pale-blonde retracted her hand, shock at the sudden recoil.

"Sebastian, are you mad at me?" She mustered to say, her brows narrow.

The Crow Demon still did not respond, and after a few more seconds of silence, Sebastian felt slender arms coil around his waist, her chest pressed on his back as she rested her cheek on his shoulder in a gentle embrace that _disgusted _the male to the core.

"Let go of me," he suddenly hissed, and before Viessa could react she was shunned away forcefully by a single hand. She lost her balance and landed on the edge of the bed.

The Fallen Demoness looked up with eyes wide. Sebastian turned to her slowly, the evil look on his face left Viessa stoned, and when she finally concluded that he was blaming her for the eternal curse place upon him, her shock expression contorted that to anger and pain.

"I knew it," she said through gritted teeth, her eyes watering, "You do just see me as nothing more than a tool…so no one could touch your master…you only see me as your sentry…"

The way his eyes blazed brighter only made her realize that everything she said was true.

"…You said you love me…"

Sebastian's face contorted to a look of disgust. "_Love_?" he said darkly, "I do not love…I am a _demon_, unlike _you_. I only made you my mate because you were _pitiful_."

Viessa's shoulders shuddered uncontrollably. She looked away from him to eye the ring he gave her. Despite the hurtful words he said, she knew deep down inside that he was lying – provoked by the raging fury within him that clouded his mind. But still, every word stung like venom dripping into her very core, slowly dissolving away the light in her like acid rain.

She didn't know if sanity had finally left her when she began to chuckle sadly at her thoughts. _He's lying_. Sebastian had said that he never lies, yet right now he was doing it. She knows his lying.

Viessa raised her head to him, a shaky smile on her lips even as her tears finally descended, "Which one was the lie?" she whispered, though it was audible enough for him to hear, "…when you told me you love me, or when you said that you couldn't love at all?"

Sebastian turned to her fully, his eyes still ominous. He wanted this _failure of a demon_ out of his sight.

"Get out." He muttered.

"…Sebastian…"

"GET OUT!"

And as if her powers spoke for her, she sped out of the room using her phantom speed, and it did not stop there: her legs carried her off out of the manor and to the vast expanse of the forest surrounding the estate. Even after her presence was far enough to no longer be detected by the Crow Demon, she continued to run.

But then her pace suddenly slowed, and soon her legs gave way. She was at a different forest many miles away from the estate when she finally stopped. Viessa held on to a tree, leaning her forehead at the rough bark. Her head was pounding painfully, and it intensified more as she cried to the point of wailing.

Her stomach suddenly churned and no sooner than that she felt bile run up her esophagus. She stopped weeping to cover her mouth with one hand while the other clutched on to her stomach. The pain in her head and stomach became unbearable and she descended on her knees. She freed her hand from her mouth and leaned down on one of the bushes surrounding the tree and began vomiting something vile that she never ever experienced in her whole life.

The liquid coming out from her mouth was black in color, and it seemed to rot the leaves and stems of the bush, and it smelled of dead rats and fresh blood. She continued to throw up for another minute, her fingers gripping tightly on anything it could reach. When the vile contents of her stomach finally emptied out, she gasps for air heavily, raising a hand to her lips to wipe of the remaining trails of her vomit and saliva with the back of her gloved hand. The dosage of the venom injected to her earlier was small, but whatever that spider demon venom had in it, it definitely had very awful after effects on her.

She remained kneeling on her spot, panting hard. Tears continue to escape her eyes, both in pain and in sorrow. When she decided to stand back on her feet again, her movements were clumsy initially but then managed to straightened.

Still clutching her abdomen, her demonic senses began to probe the area she was in, and when he suddenly detected two familiar aura signatures nearby, her legs immediately began to move on its own accord. After many minutes of only following the trail of demonic energy, Viessa spots a clearing that lead to a cliff. Her weary purple eyes scanned the area for the two owners of the aura.

Gabriel was having a hushed conversation with Lucilla when they finally heard the bushes rattle behind them. Turning at the sudden sound, they blinked at Viessa, who merely stood still with eyes cast low.

"Oh, you're back," Lucilla said, tilting her head as she uncrossed her arms, "That was quicker than I expected. So, how did it go with him?"

Viessa did not respond. It was then that the emerald-eyed female finally noticed the heaviness in the younger's aura. With a worried face, the brunette made her way to the amethyst-eyed demoness. Gabriel, who too has noticed the change in Viessa, trailed behind Lucilla with one eyebrow raised.

The older female rests a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Essie…Are you all right?"

When Viessa finally raised her head, the worry in the brunettes face mingled with shock and she rested her other hand on Viessa's other shoulder, shaking her slightly. The blonde was very pale, her alabaster skin had a sickly yellowish hue and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Upon eye contact with Lucilla's sea-green irises, Viessa's lost control of her tears and they descended down her cheeks. Much to the older female's surprise, Viessa clung to her, her forehead resting on the brunette's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably.

Gabriel's topaz eyes softened and were filled with deep concern. "I'm guessing Sebastian didn't take it so well," he said, glancing at the weeping female.

Lucilla turned to face him when he said those words, and when she finally understood the whole root of Viessa's despair, her face full of worry contorted to anger. She wrapped her arms around the pale-blonde and squeezes her lightly.

"He's a fool," she said through gritted teeth, "That's all they are ever good at…promising us…giving us the world…acting like that single light at the middle of all the madness…"

Lucilla trailed off, her own soft-spoken words eliciting memories she had longed locked away to flash before her eyes. Her own green eyes began to water when her mind showed her a picture of a light haired male and a pair of indigo eyes softly gazing at her.

"…then they betray us…"

_She could see a door opening and lighting a dark room._

"…they lie to us…"

_She heard screaming and wailing, and the sounds ringing in her ears repeatedly._

"…and then…leave us…"

_She could see blood everywhere, even on her hands._

Lucilla bit her lower lip, no longer able to hold back the tears. She held on to Viessa tightly, joining her in crying. When she opened her eyes, she saw a black-gloved hand outstretched towards her. Her moistened eyes trailed up from the hand to the arm and to the solemn face of the topaz-eyed fallen demon, who gaze at her with understanding in his features.

She shuts her emerald eyes, letting the tears fall, and when she opened them slowly, she gazed back at Gabriel while removing her left hand from Viessa and gentle planting it over his palm. Gabriel closes his hand around her fingers, gently squeezing them reassuringly, just like when they first met.

''''''''''''''''''''

"You're late, Sebastian." The Crow Demon looked up from watching his steps at the sound of his young master's stern voice.

He pressed a hand to his chest and bows lightly, "I apologize. I will be ready shortly." He straightened and sighs inwardly. He had just returned after finishing his master's final order last night. He made his way by the carriage, helping his master up. The three other servants gathered beside them, tears welling up their eyes.

"Young Master…are…are you really leaving?" Finnian stuttered, about to go into a crying fit.

Ciel turned momentarily to the three, "Do with this mansion as you like. Use it, or you may even burn it," he said casually, glancing up at the stone walled mansion that used to be his home.

"W-We can't do that!" Cried Bardroy as the three of them rushed towards the carriage door.

The boy-turned-demon rolled his eyes as he took a seat, "Why not?" Besides, with the three servants' antics, the house would probably end up in flames in no time.

"Because the Young Master's memories are here!"

Ciel eyed them, a bit stunned at their words, but then chuckles deeply with a smirk. "Memories have no real meaning. Haven't I proven that already?"

As the servants continued to protest, Sebastian eyed his young master with a slight scowl upon his lips.

The navy-haired demon-child gaze out the other side of the window, away from the pathetic faces of his employees, as he called for his butler. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Of course," the demon butler said softly, giving one last and quick bow to the other servants before stepping into the carriage, shutting the door after him.

As the carriage began to move out of the gates, Sebastian gave a quick glance up at the west wing of the manor, to that one opened window at the second floor. His stern eyes suddenly softened and his narrow brows furrowed instead. He stared up at that window pensively, unconsciously biting his lower lip. The carriage turns a corner, and the view of that window was gone. Sebastian shuts his eyes slowly as his chest was overwhelmed again with that heaviness he had been dealing with since last night.

''''''''''''''''''''

The curtains of the window were changed from red to white, the fabric slightly opaque and were longer. The breeze entering through made the drapes float out like a veil of a ghost.

Viessa stepped into the abandoned room, staring down with blank amethyst eyes at the silver rectangular tray lying on the bed. A white, porcelain plate lay on the tray, and on it was a large slice of black forest cake. Next to this was a small, folded paper, held close by a ribbon as blood-red as the cherry that sat on the white frosting of the cake. Also on the tray was a slender vase, and with it was a single pale colored asphodel, its petals flowing along with the breeze.

She took light steps forward and sat on the white linens of the bed. She reached a finger out to touch the velvet-like petals of the lily that bore her insignia, before her weary eyes cast down on the folded note. She trailed the paper softly like she did with the flower, and then slowly lifted it. With her index and thumb she pulled the loose end of the red ribbon and it fell on her lap when she flips open the letter to read the curved writings.

'_Don't follow me.'_

And that was all. No form of an apology, no promises, no message of love – just a reminder of her melancholy…how forsaken she was.

Ever so slowly, she lay down on her side of his bed, her pale-blonde curls spread out as her cheek settled on the pillow, reminiscing the mornings when she would open her eyes to find a pair of blood-red orbs staring back at her with a tender gaze and a smile only meant for her to see.

Time truly had a tendency to repeat itself. For so long, she always saw mahogany eyes giving her that tender gaze, and when it disappeared and left her broken, those ruby eyes replaced it and put her in her place. But now, those eyes were gone, and in the process left her more broken then she ever was before.

She reached a hand into her sleeves and slowly pulled out a black card, staring at the picture of a red-eyed crow. Her business with him was over. She should have burnt this card yesterday.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

But it burns in her fingers anyway, leaving the ashes to flow with the breeze and disappear.

Sebastian will never be able to contract with another human again. The chance of them finding each other was far from slim. But he didn't want to be found anymore anyway. He had stated it clearly on his message for her.

Viessa shuts her eyes slowly, a tear trailing down and landing on the pillow. Her left hand, ungloved to show the blaring scar and the sparking ring, ran down her chest and stomach to rest at her navel area…to feel that last remnant of her bond with Sebastian. The mark, though it did not burn, seemed to let out a thumping sensation on her fingertips, and she relishes on that feeling, deducing that it was Sebastian's heart beating for her.

''''''''''''''''''''

_See. Told you the ending is sad._

_Thus so concludes the Season 2 Arc of DFF. Next chapter will be easier for me to write, since I won't have to review and grab dialogue from the anime anymore. The third Arc will be called "Demon Ciel Arc" (very original, no? I go die), and will feature my guesses on what might have happened after the anime._

_By the way, I'll be skipping update next weekend because I'll be going on a 2-day field trip. The next chapter might be posted on or a day before (or after) Wednesday next week, if my schedule is not so packed._

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_**FAVE**__**!**_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_Stay tuned everyone! The concluding arc is about come! So until then, a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 2-10-2013


	26. XXIV: The Fallen, Forlorn

_**YAWN.**_

_For today's chapter: Less dialogue, lots of musings, a suicidal Sebby, and an unexpected cliffie. That basically summarizes this plot. Honestly, it's not the best chapter to start the third arc, but I couldn't find any other way to begin it with. So yeah. I'm also very sleepy and in pain. Stomach cramps. It's that annoying time of the month (you girl's understand)._

_Sad to say that there's no fluff. But hey, after what happened last chapter, do you really think I'd get them back together so fast? Let's build up the drama, my friends, cause that's what makes a good romance story._

_Hugs to the latest batch of reviewers: __**TearsMightDry, Serah, Guest, Reader, **__and__** Amehsk.**__ Just two more reviews and this story hits 100! My goal is close to completion and I could finally die happy, but I'll finish this story first though._

_Now to answer one reader's extremely long review, with an extremely longer reply:_

_**Serah **__(review on chapter 23)_

_**Q: **__"It's just that I've been thinking about the ending and the many theories that still remain. Like, Sebastian marked Viessa as his mate for life, right? Even if he denies her, she's still his mate so that bond cannot be broken, if I understood correctly the mechanics of it. So, it's a possibility that they might end up together again since they are bound together, isn't it? (Even though there's the fact that Sebastian couldn't be marked by Viessa). Another thing, it's all Lucifer's fault if somehow it ended up this way, since his intentions were to break Sebastian and Viessa apart, so he gave Gabriel the assignment to watch over Hanna, knowing how it would turn out afterwards. So, in resume, it's all Lucifer's fault right? Moronic Sebastian for blaming Viessa… Sorry for my next line but I WANT TO SEE SOME JUSTICE THERE!"_

_**A:**__ Ahmm…relax…I know that the ending of the last chapter came as a shock to most readers, but that chapter does not entirely give the right hint for the actual ending of the story. You are right though, that even if Sebastian denies Viessa, they are still bound to each other – the bond cannot be broken. But also note that demon mate's are still able to part from each other and can only be detected when one of them is in close vicinity _[from chapter 20: "...demon mates can move away from each other by will without being able to tell where the other is. Their marks only burn when their mates are detected nearby..."]._ They would have great difficulty locating each other, most especially Sebastian, who, due to being unmarked, is unable to tell whether Viessa is close by._

_Secondly, while I did leave everyone hanging to what Lucifer's master plan could be, the events of Season 2 did not involve Lucifer at all. Gabriel was assigned to Hanna not because Lucifer thought it would break Sebastian and Viessa apart, but for the simple reason that Gabriel was the only Fallen Demon without an assignment. Viessa was still assigned to Sebastian, and although Lucilla stated that her job of watching Claude was nullified, she was still his sentry because his contract with Alois was only 'temporarily' breached (temporary because Claude was still under trial). Ciel became a demon __by the order of Alois Trancy__, and all orders are absolute. Whether it was Gabriel or someone else who was Hanna's sentry, they could not stop this from happening._

_We must not forget that Sebastian is a demon who devourers human souls. Even though she was his mate, his contract with a human remains every demon's top priority. The reason that he was upset was because he could no longer feed on Ciel and, worse, can no longer contract with another human rendering him unable to feed anymore (unless he reverts to primitive ways, and we all know his pride would not allow that). Sebastian would have been OOC to just suddenly accept the loss of his dinner for the benefit of keeping his mate happy. Unlike the Fallen Demons, Sebastian still does not completely acknowledge love, thus explains why he did not spare Viessa's feelings, yet in his last scene in the last chapter, he is already portraying some regret in his treatment to her. Whatever happens after that, whether they do end up together again or not, is for me to know and for you to find out._

_So I hope everyone learned something from that incredibly long speech of mine. Now that that's out of my system, let's move on to the story!_

_Ladies and (if there are any) Gentlemen, I give to you the opening chapter of the final arc of Demons Fall First._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXIV**

''''''''''''''''''''

"_**Three woman, a man, and a young boy who were missing since Monday were finally found dead two days later in their respective locations where they were said to have been last seen.**_

_**The victims, Julia Brown, age 18, Alicia Gunderson, 29, Clare Rathkins, 26, David Smithson, 30, and the youngest, Jack Alliston, 14, have been reported missing on the 24th of June, at an estimated time of around 7 o'clock to 10 o'clock in the evening. All of the victims were last seen entering different alleys at the East End of London, and were never seen since. Search parties have been conducted all over the area, yet no clear sign of the missing victims were found. Two days later, a local vendor found the body of Clare Rathkins at the center of the alleyway she last pass through. Several hours later, the bodies of the other victims were also found in their respective places.**_

_**According to the reports from Scotland Yard, the five victims all died the same way, although the cause of their death is still unknown and quite mysterious. The bodies were not found to have any fatal stab wounds or blows, as well as any indication of struggle, strangulation or drowning. The only indication of any injury was blood coming from inside their mouth, though autopsy reports showed no evidence of internal hemorrhages, poisoning, or even organ failure – All of the victims were healthy. There were no signs of the female victims being violated or the child to have been molested. Brown, the only virgin of the three women, remained pure. There are also no personal connections between the five victims, the only thing that seems to relate between them is the negative description of the people who knew them: Gunderson and Rathkins were prostitutes, Brown was once held in an asylum, while Smithson was a drunkard and was imprisoned twice, and Alliston was a juvenile delinquent who was known for breaking inside houses to steal. **_

_**Authorities are baffled by this case. There are no other evidences that could lead them to capturing their kidnapper, and possibly their murderer as well. A similar case like this occurred five years ago, with the sudden disappearance of three prostitutes who were later found the next day, their deaths unknown. The Yard suggested that the suspect of the previous case is the same with the deaths today, although there is also the possibility of a copy cat. Either way, authorities warn the citizens to keep away from dark alleyways and streets –"**_

"Um…mister…"

A young, irritated voice made the red-head blink his eyes, which had been focus on the typed words. He looked down at the freckled boy wearing a news-cap, who pouted up at the tall male with one hand supporting a stack of newspapers and the other lifted to him, palm up.

"Read one more line and you'd have to pay up," continued the boy's spunky tone, waving his palm and awaiting for his pay.

Gabriel smirked a little at the boy, before digging inside his coat pocket with his gloved hand, taking out two shillings which he dropped on the boy's open palm. The news boy bowed his head at him, buried the coins into his pocket and turned away, yelling today's paper's headline out loud to catch an interested passer-by's attention.

The Fallen Demon's smirk faded away when he looked back down at the newspaper on his hand, checking the date: **June 27, 1904**.

"_It's been fifteen years…" _he thought, eyes gazing solemnly at the paper, before he shuts them lightly. He sat back at his table outside the tea and pastry shop, setting the newspaper on the wooden table and reaching for his tea.

The scent of Darjeeling filled his nose as he took a long sip with eyes close. He halted drinking, though the rim of the tea cup was still between his lips, to half open his eyes, his gaze darted to the right. Sitting two tables away from him is a spectacled man in a black suit. His brown hair was in a clean cut. With black gloves he held on a similar newspaper that sat atop a black folder thick with papers. His bright, yellow-green eyes were concentrated on what he was reading.

A _Reaper_. He was not someone Gabriel knew or encountered before in his life. By the male's youthful appearance, it suggested that he was new to the business, and his presence here most likely indicated that he was investigating the mysterious murder cases that have been going on.

Setting his now empty tea cup down, the topaz-eyed demon rolled the newspaper and stood, leaving several coins as a tip to the waiter before leaving the shop and into the busy streets of London, disappearing into the crowd.

''''''''''''''''''''

Dull and dreary was the room he was cleaning. The eternally clouded sky did not allow much light to pass through the windows, of which the glass had turned slightly opaque after many years of being unclean.

The mahogany table set was shiny with fresh wax, and after giving the surface one last wipe, Sebastian Michealis set the cleaning cloth back in the bucket by his feet before straightening up to view his work with eyes looking as dull as the sky behind the window. Slowly turning his head to the side, his slightly hazed russet eyes watched the heavy gray clouds through the glass. He took light steps towards the large window until his nose was mere inches from the glass, close enough for him to view the vast lush green yet dreadfully empty lands that surrounded the silent mansion.

Even inside the confines of the house, it was cold. So cold that it was enough for a demon to feel. Every puff of air that leaves his nostrils created a fog that blurred the already blurry glass of the window. Raising his white gloved hand, he wiped the moisture with his fingers, allowing him to continue starring out at the beautiful emptiness that is _Elysium,_ his point of view particularly at the large acre fields of pale-colored lilies that followed the breeze. Staring out at that field was probably the only thing that kept his sanity intact while living his currently monotonous life.

In Greek mythology, Elysium was the first border of the Underworld. A land where souls of common men recede, called 'Shades', living the lives they lived before their deaths, on and on, repeating the same old habit though not knowing why and for what purpose. Memories have become lost and unimportant, and good and evil are not acknowledge. Everything is mechanical. Everything is neutral. Everything is _boring_.

In reality, it was that small and mysterious area that bridge between two worlds. Behind the ring of jagged stone mountains is the last frontier of the human realm, a location unseen by man or animal, while below the cliffs that was at the other end of the land was the deep darkness that lead to the gates of hell. In between though, is a dreary version of paradise: an endless grassy field with only a few dull green trees that neither seemed to grow or die.

Elysium kept its word as neutral ground, though not a soul can be found in its lands. Shades did not exist. But though the land was devoid of life other than the plants that littered the land, a castle-like mansion stood within the only forest in Elysium, its stone tower peeking above the trees.

It was ten years ago when Sebastian took his young master here, per his order of taking him to a land where humans and demons are equals. This was the only place he could think of. Since then they had come to stay inside the abandoned medieval-style mansion, and returning the mildewed stone walls back to its former glory. Yet within those years, Sebastian felt like he had turned like the Shades that supposedly inhabited this land. Every day was the same. Every chore was repeated mechanically that he could do it effortlessly with his eyes close. Life before Ciel Phantomhive became a demon was more exciting, even with just the ordinary day with the kitchen being blown up. Now is only the beginning of his eternal suffering, where the rest of his demonic life is spent repeating every action, every order, every habit, whilst he continued to starve and weaken himself.

He was, in fact, already reaching his limit. Sebastian knows the extent of his ability to hold on to his energy, and therefore, his life as well. A demon of his ranking could only continue off without feeding for a few centuries. The last he had feed, it was roughly two hundred and eighteen years ago, and though he could hold on for several more decades, the effects of time and hunger was now evident in his face.

His usually gleaming crimson eyes had faded into a hazy shade of red, like that of an apple that was slowly rotting. His porcelain skin, though still perfect in its way, was paler with a tint of purple in it, and he was more like the dead than fair. His black hair retained its smoothness but lost its shine, and it lay still on his head the same way his eyes remained staring at only one direction.

Sebastian talked less and no longer smiled – not even a smirk. Gone are the days when he would give witty remarks on his master or use his sly words in conversations with that mischievous and arrogant face. His face had been devoid of emotion since the day he lost his meal, his eyes staring aimlessly at a distance, the features of his face plainer than nonchalance, and his lips always in a thin line. And this irritated his Young Master so.

He was convinced that the young boy he had contracted with a long time ago was no longer the young master he knew. The years after becoming a demon had finally downed into the boy and the former earl had now become a tyrant to his own empty world. It has come to his attention that the once-human boy had locked away his humanity, and had accepted the demon that he has now become.

On the tenth year after Ciel's transformation, his hunger for human souls had finally overwhelmed him. Sebastian had suggested he'd teach him how to form a contract, but the younger refused. He could remember his young master's cold words ringing in his head…

"To be tied down to someone like you? Don't make me laugh. I am a Lord, and I will remain so. Just as much as you are my butler, and you will remain my butler so."

Those words only fueled Sebastian's need to escape this curse upon him. His control on his hunger slightly failed when his master made an order that defies Sebastian's own aesthetics, just to quench the younger's blood lust:

He was made to hunt for him.

No contracts were to form, and Sebastian was to bring to his young master live meat harboring tainted souls that would be enough to satisfy the younger for a few years. Sebastian was against such a reckless act. It was primitive, a feeding done only by lowly demons that are much far off from Ciel Phantomhive's caliber, and it would be messy. Other than that, it would also attract the attention of the Reapers. Not even he would go through such lengths, despite being extremely famished.

But it was an order, so Sebastian had set off from the Elysium and returned with three unconscious women, whose names where unimportant and would be forgotten in history. How his mouth watered while watching his craving master suck out the tainted souls along with their blood. And when the younger was finished, the demon butler would stare down at the lifeless corpses, inwardly wishing that there was still just a teaspoon of soul left inside for him to share, but alas, the bodies were completely drained, and he returned the cadavers back to Earth for the authorities and the Reapers to concern about.

Those three souls left the former earl full until three days ago, when he ordered his butler for more again. It has only been five years, but younger demons require more food than normal, so Sebastian left Elysium for the second time. He returned with not three, but five humans, and his young master had feed off their souls with much gusto. Sebastian could only imagine the stir he could have caused outside Hell's border. Eight souls were mysteriously taken away before their actual date of death in only a span of five years – to the Reaper's this is clearly a demon's fault, and he has to be careful the next time his young master craves.

Breaking away from his internal reveries, Sebastian gave one last glace at the fields behind the window and turned away. He approaches the recently waxed table surface, running his fingers on the shined surface. He sighs, staring at his reflection on the wood, before bending down. A wicker basket sat beside the foot of the table, and within that basket is a fresh bouquet of pale-purple lilies – Asphodels, the only flower species found in Elysium.

He held on the bundled-up stems and pulled the bouquet to his face. His eyes softened as he stared down at the petals and he inhaled its rich scent. Obtaining a vase, Sebastian arranged the lilies in a bush-like form, its petals pointing at every angle. After covering the table with a crisp white table linen, he set the vase at the very center.

After that, the dark-haired demon uncharacteristically fell back on a nearby chair, his back leaning and relaxing. His hazy eyes stared straight at the asphodels in front of him, and how much these pale flowers looked striking against the dull room, like a light in the darkness.

Shutting his eyes, he leaned back his head. Behind the darkness of his close eyelids, he sees quick flashes of memories, of that one with the pale-golden hair, bright purple eyes, and a smile that would light up his world the way those lilies did to this room. And then he would see those tears, that as it flows from her eyes, her smile would lose its glow, and everything became dark again.

A burning sensation in his left hand made him open his eyes again. He frowns a little, looking down at his left. His palm curled into a fist when he realized his young master was calling him.

Standing up, Sebastian fixed himself before leaving the room, glancing at the asphodels one last time before shutting the door. He walked through the empty corridors to where he could sense his young master. His leather shoes tapping on the stone steps echoed loudly as he made his way up the spiral staircase. Turning a corner to the left, a double door stood at the end of the hall, and Sebastian halted before it.

He stared at the door handle for a long moment, his contract mark still burning, before he raised his hand, his knuckles to the door's surface.

"Enter," came a muffled voice from inside, and the male demon halted midway to knocking on the door. He slowly set his hand down on the brass handle and pushed it slowly. The door creaked, and he opened it just enough for his body to pass through.

This room was larger but quite dim, save for the light from the fire place. All the windows where shut by dark blue curtains. Little furniture could be found inside this room. Four bookshelves aligned at one side, but only one shelve was filled entirely of old and dusty books, while the other three had only a few. At another side of the room were a couch and an end table with an unlit candelabrum, and next to it was a dusty grandfather clock. A large amount of space was in between these two pieces of furniture, but in the very center of the room was a single cushioned chair, black in color, and it faced the brick fireplace that provided the room warmth and light.

He stood straight behind the already closed door, gaze nonchalantly staring at the large, throne-like cushioned chair that faced the fire place. From his view he could see an arm resting on the cushioned arm of the chair, black tinted finger nails taping on the surface.

"What took you so long?" he heard his young master say, the young male voice cold. Ciel Phantomhive did not leave his gaze from the burning embers of the fireplace when he addressed his butler.

Sebastian gave a quick glance at the grandfather clock. The points of its hands indicated that it was five minutes after three in the afternoon. He was five minutes late for tea time, and he hasn't even prepared tea yet...Not like Ciel needed that. He had been serving him empty tea cups for the past fifteen years, as well as empty plates every meal time, and the former earl would pretend to eat and drink it like when he had lived as a human. This only convinces Sebastian more that the two of them had been living their lives the way the Greeks describe of the Shades in Elysium – Repeating old habits mechanically without purpose.

He pressed his lips together for a long moment, before finally replying with a slight bow of his head, "Please excuse my tardiness. I was busy with the household chores. I will bring to you your tea as soon as possible." He spoke in a monotone that it was difficult to hear politeness in his voice. He did not wait for a reply from the younger and turned away.

"I do not wish for tea today," said Ciel, halting Sebastian in his tracks. The older turned back fully to his master, who was still facing the fireplace.

"Then what is it you would like for today's snack, Young Master?"

Ciel tapped the tip of his cane on the stone floor as he stood from his seat. He turned to his butler slowly, and Sebastian could see the eerie red-fuchsia glow his one visible eye emitted. When the younger fully faced him, he held his chin up as he gazed coldly at the older demon.

"I rather like an early meal, Sebastian," he said, a bit slyly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You see, I wasn't quite satisfied with the five you brought home earlier. There flavor was not to my liking."

Sebastian had to frown at this. Demons have different taste. How was he to know what will truly satisfy his young master? He has been picking on easy targets like prostitutes and drunkards, just so he could finish his task faster and avoid contact with the reapers.

"Perhaps, it is time for the Young Master to hunt for himself?" He suggested in a low tone. He dreaded asking such a question, knowing that it would irritate the younger.

As expected, Ciel narrowed his brows at him and scowls. "And be pushed around by some pesky human? I don't think so." He said coldly, making his way to Sebastian and halting just almost two feet in front of him. Ciel had to look up at the taller male, while Sebastian did not look him in the eye and continued to stare at the back of the chair in front of the fireplace.

"I don't have to do it when I have someone else to do it for me," the younger said in an arrogant tone, a smirk apparent on his lips. But then he frowns again, his eyes narrowed, "But apparently, that someone isn't doing his job well."

He suddenly raised his cane, the tip touching Sebastian's chin, forcing him to look up the ceiling and expose his neck.

"A long time ago, I gave you an order to do your job, as my butler, well and perfectly. Recently, you've been slow and dull. You're getting sloppier as the seconds tick by, and though I rather enjoy seeing your cool and perfect façade diminish, still, you are my butler, and you will do the task I give you as best as I deemed it so," he heard his young master spat, "This is an order. You will retrieved me _one _soul, but make sure it would be enough for me to feast on. If you do not return with one before tomorrow's dawn, I will give you one hell of a punishment. Is that clear, Sebastian?"

The demon grimaced. Initially, Ciel's punishments had been mild, like several slaps to his face or getting hit by his cane, punishments he could tolerate from a bratty child. But recently, Ciel had found an iron rod with spikes on one end within the many rooms of the mansion, and had christened it with Sebastian's blood for the sole purpose of 'testing' it out. It was at that time when Sebastian saw the human side of his young master fade away when that iron rod was rammed on his back and torso, his midnight blue eyes gleaming bright red and his lips curled to a sadistic smile. It was also during that time when the Crow Demon discovered that he wasn't healing as fast as usual and thus led him to conclude that starvation was taking its toll on him. Any form of injury could possibly weaken him more. Whatever form of punishment Ciel had in mind, it would be best that he avoid it.

"Yes, my Lord," the Crow Demon finally replied, and Ciel dropped his cane back to his side and turned away, strutting back to his chair.

Sebastian frowned; nevertheless he presses a hand to his chest and bows lowly. After that, he left the mansion as soon as possible.

He slipped on his black trench coat as he made his way out the door and into the vast fields. The only way out of Elysium and back to the human world was by passing through the mountainous border, which was quite long and exhausting. He could always teleport out, but doing so would require a large amount of energy of which he was reserving. He was left with the option to run, and though it would take him longer, it was the only option left.

Before leaving though, he halted by the Asphodel fields, which is a vast meadow stretching throughout the border of the cliff that led to Hell's gate. He inhales the air, heavy with the ghostly scent. He looks down at the flower beds and spots one particular lily that caught his eye. Amongst its usually paler colored types was a single deep purple asphodel, with the streak on each petal a pale yellow instead of the normal brown. Sebastian bends low to pluck that particular lily, and he stared down at the petals, noticing that it was of a similar shade to _her _eyes.

He tucked the lily in his left inner coat pocket. The Asphodels of Elysium never wane or wither, so he knows this unique asphodel's color will remain the same for a long time.

Meanwhile, Ciel watched with a stern gaze at the dark figure of his demon butler behind the slightly opaque window. He had draped the dark curtains aside just enough for him to peek through. As he watched the retreating form of his butler making his way to the jagged mountains, a soft, hiss-like sound fleet into his ears. He turned away from the window, closing the curtains again, and disappearing into the darkness of his room.

''''''''''''''''''''

Night time. The East End of London was coverage with a thick fog, as if it where the extensions of the dark clouds above. Heavy and gray, the sky could no longer take the burden of its weight and soon began to downpour water. The soft pitter-patter of the rain tapped on the cobblestone streets, and unprepared strollers began rushing back into their homes.

Blood-red eyes watched them scamper, looking for protection from the chilly rain. Unprotected himself, the rain pelted on him quite fast that no sooner had the storm began, his ebony hair was drenched, the whips of locks sticking to his skin.

Standing on the rooftop of a high building, he probed the area using his special senses, checking to see if a Reaper was nearby. His hunt for the perfect feast for his young master was taking too long. It was getting more difficult to find a good soul as the minutes pass by.

Sebastian weights his options. He could spend the whole day rummaging around London for that one soul, or he could pick on an easy target like another prostitute or kidnap a troubled soul in an asylum. The former option would mean he'd be spending too much time in the human world, and this could attract the Reapers attention. He didn't want to face one in his current status. The latter choice would be easier, though randomly picking one might not provide the flavor Ciel wanted no matter how tainted and troubled the soul may be, and thus he risks having himself punished to whatever morbid idea the former-earl had in mind.

After confirming that there were no Reapers nearby, the russet-eyed demon decided to go for the first option. With one swift leap he landed on an empty alley. He checked his surroundings. There was not a soul in sight. Everyone had run off into their homes. The rain had made his job all the more difficult.

He walked out of the alley and into the main street. The rain poured down on him harder that he could feel his clothes sticking to his skin. He walked on and on, but still the road was empty. It was evening and raining, it was only sensible that the street would be deserted.

Sebastian turned to a corner road, to a familiar street that was known to lead to a local night market. Thankfully, there were still some humans walking about, and Sebastian slowed his pace so he could inspect each the soul of each human he passed. It wasn't easy for him; he could feel his own self-control struggle every time he'd catch a scent of a human. He could feel his empty stomach growl in anticipation to feed and his mouth watering, but he held on to what was left of his reserve. He didn't want to make a bloody scene. The Crow Demon was not the type to feast like the lowly types of his kind, no matter how famished he was.

Biting his lower lip as a method to control himself, the inky-haired demon halted in walking upon reaching the center of the oval market place. His senses continue to inspect each soul in the area while he stared down at his shoes, but each soul that pass him by where plain and not at all interesting.

But then, there was that one spark within the sea of dullness.

He shot his head up, then quickly turning to his left. His eyes quickly scanned the streets for that one different soul he sensed. His eyes landed on a hooded figure in front of a fruit stand. Sebastian tilted his head as he inspected the soul, which gave off a mellow scent that clearly gave him an indication that it was a female. He slowly made his way to that human. The hood she wore was lavender in color, and had slightly dark tints from being damp from the rain. He watched as the girl reached for several citruses, and placing it on a wicker basket that she cradled in another arm.

After paying for the fruits, the hooded lady stepped out from the fruit stand and walked quickly back to the road. Sebastian narrowed his gaze as he began stalking the girl. He maintained a good distance behind her. The girl suddenly turned a corner into an alley. This was advantageous for the demon, and he darted quickly into that same path to avoid any witnesses.

The alleyway was shaded but narrow, damp and dark. Only an occasional light within a window served to illuminate the pathway. Dribbling water echoed as it touches the damp stone pathway, making the alleyway sound like a canal. Sebastian could not see the hooded girl in front of him, but he followed the trail left by that interesting soul. Soon enough, he spots the girl from a distance, still walking straight into the dim path.

His steps were silent as he stealthily followed his target, his strides becoming longer and soon enough he was getting to her closer and closer.

But then, one orange citrus rolled out from her basket and descended on the cobble-stone. The demon stilled.

The hooded lady stopped to bend down and pick up the fruit. In the process, her lavender hood fell from her head and rested on her shoulders, and the sight of heavily curled golden hair made Sebastian stop breathing.

His red eyes went wide, and his lips parted, quivering just a little. His shoulder's stiffened, as well as the fingers of his hands.

"_Turn around," _his mind begged, _"Turn around and tell me it's you."_

It was only when her hand curled around the citrus that she noticed the presence behind her, and after she place back the fruit in the basket, she turned to look behind her shoulder slowly, dreading the sight of a stranger.

She was a pretty thing, with a round face and wide blue-green eyes – not the slender, heart shaped face with almond purple-eyes that he longed to see.

The girl stared at the dark-clad, handsome stranger behind her, whose wide russet eyes softened and stiff body relaxed.

Sebastian sighs, not sure if it was by relief or disappointment. "It's not you…" he whispered to himself, though it was audible enough for the woman to hear, and he slowly shut his eyes.

The young lady tilted her head a little, one eyebrow raised at the strange man and his words.

And then, his narrow eyes flashed opened revealing a pair of glowing fuchsias with dark, slit-like pupils. The girl began to cower at the demonic eyes.

She quivered, "W-what do y-you want from me?" she began backing away, still staring at the man's eerie gaze.

Sebastian did not reply. His dark aura began to radiate around him, becoming visible and shadowing him. He wanted to scare the girl and see how she would react to this. If she would run away, it would reveal a cowardly soul – not at all delicious. But if she fought back, then her hopeless bravery will provide a spice, which his young master will hopefully enjoy.

For this girl, though innocent looking and scared she may be, her reaction followed the latter.

She turned fully to him and dug her hand into her basket of fruits to pull out a peeling knife. She pointed it at his direction, and put up a fierce face, though her blue-green eyes where becoming glassy with tears of fear. "W-who are you?" she said, her voice firm but still quivered.

Sebastian finally took one step, and the girl stepped back, but tipped her knife.

"S-stay back," she said threateningly, "Or I'll…I'll stab you…"

Normally, such foolish acts of courage would make the demon chuckle maliciously, but Sebastian has long lost his sense of amusement. The girl proved her soul's worth enough. It's time he'd take her off to his young master and save himself the trouble. He quickly darted to the girl with just less of his speed, and restrained her from behind, knocking her knife from her fingers and the wicker basket from her arms. The citruses rolled away on the cobble-stone path.

With one arm, he wrapped it around the woman, restraining her by the waist with her arms locked on her sides. His other hand went up to shut her mouth. The woman struggled in his vice grip, kicking him on his thighs and legs, but he felt no pain and only annoyance.

He yanked the girl's hair down so his glowing demonic eyes could meet her fear-filled orbs. He would render her unconscious, as he needed her alive for his master to feed on. But just as he was about to begin his mental spell, he saw something gleam and slash at his peripheral vision and he quickly leaped out of the way, shoving the girl away from him in the process before the sharp blade of a large ax touched him.

Landing a few feet from where he once stood, he grimaced as the girl who stumbled to the ground ahead of him got back on her feet and began to run out of the alleyway.

Gritting his teeth as his target escaped, he leaped out of the way again when the blade descended to his direction. Following the end of the ax's long metal handle, he saw a young man in a black suit. His yellow-green eyes behind brown-rimmed glasses indicated that he was a Reaper. He was not someone Sebastian had met before, but he had a young appearance and must have been a newly graduated reaper.

"Mister Spears was right," the young death-god said upon landing in front of Sebastian with the sharp point of his ax pointed to him, "It really was a demon who was responsible for all these strange deaths. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly hunt again…wasn't five humans enough to fill that stomach of yours?"

Sebastian did not reply, but just stood there on his spot, arms straight on his sides. His eyes had turned back to its hazed vermillion, and he stared at the reaper with an unemotional gaze. This pesky reaper didn't know what he was going through to say such stupid accusations.

The brunette reaper stood at an attacking stance, raising the blade of his death scythe above his head. "Well, you must be pretty hungry to go all mad for souls. It doesn't matter now. I'll see to it this madness ends. Only death will free you from your damn starvation."

Sebastian tilted his head, the reaper's words etching deep within his mind. _Only death will free him._

He had long convinced himself that this eternal curse on him will lead to his eventual downfall. He was weak, tired, and starving. Very soon time will wane by and his own hunger will eat him up from the inside out, draining away the little energy he had left until he will eventually become an empty shell. Sebastian did not want to die. It took him a long time to reach the top, only to wither back down to a lowly piece of tainted flesh to be stepped on by a bratty demonling.

His master had change, and he knows the young lord lost the feelings of pity that is a side of his human self. He would starve…he would die…not now, but eventually, and by that time, Ciel would have become a demon of greatness and will be able to fend for himself.

If he is thus meant to die, then he would not die in vain. He would deliver a suffering to his young master before doing so. If he allowed this Reaper to kill him, Ciel would no longer have a butler, mentor, and protector. The brat has been relying on him even before he became a demon. He wouldn't know what to do with himself…he wouldn't know how to live the demon ways without him. No matter how much power Ciel held over Sebastian, he was still a lowly demonling who was still not even acknowledged in hell. Ciel Phantomhive will suffer without Sebastian Michaelis. An upper class demon will discover Ciel, and will eventually eliminate him, and the boy won't have a single idea on what to do.

_Only death will free him…end this madness._

The Reaper made his move, running towards him, his scythe ready to swing.

Sebastian closes his eyes.

He heard flesh being ripped and blood splattering, but he did not feel his skin stretch or puncture. He did not feel pain. _"Is this what dying feels like? To be numbed from all sensations?"_

He then heard metal meeting with cobble-stone, creating a loud clattering sound. A warm drop of liquid splattered on his cheek, and he felt it trail down his skin.

"Honestly, are you giving up so easily?" he heard a deep voice.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrow. That voice sounded familiar.

He slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he was still alive. His russet eyes went wide at the sight before him.

The Reaper was lifted off his feet; his death scythe had slipped off his hands and fell on the ground. Five black and blood-dyed curved claws were protruding from his chest. The young brunette reaper convulsed and then spat out a mouthful of blood. He was suddenly shoved away, and the body hit the left wall of the alleyway. The impact was strong enough to dent the wall. The bloody and unconscious reaper slips to the ground, his body going limp.

Sebastian slowly averted his gaze from the dying reaper back to the tall figure standing in front of him.

Flicking his wrist to rid of the blood from his claw-like nails, Gabriel Winterson slipped off his right bloodied black gloved, the tips of which had been torn by his protruding nails. He throws the dirty glove away before casually wiping the blood off his retracting claws with a handkerchief.

"Long time, no see, Sebastian," He said plainly, looking up at the younger demon with stern topaz eyes.

Sebastian only scowls, turning away from the Fallen Demon and opting to look at the mangled body of the reaper. Gabriel took a few steps forward.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing you're not happy to see me," the older said with a hint of amusement in his monotone, "Be grateful. I saved your life."

"You didn't have to," the Crow demon muttered.

Gabriel tilted his head, raising a thin brow. He then shakes his head in slight disappointment.

Sebastian turned back to him; his eyes narrow in slight suspicion. "How did you find me?"

The older shrugged, causing his fur-lined hood to bounce on his shoulders. "I was just passing by," he replied in a low tone, "I sensed trepidation in your aura and decided to help you out."

The dark-haired demon frowned. "Why?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper but the older was still able to hear it. He never asked for help. He just wanted his suffering to end.

Gabriel looked down at the demon with a softer gaze. He could sense the bleakness overwhelming the younger. Sebastian had lost all form of salvation.

He sighs. Burying his hands on his coat pocket, he turned away to face the exit of the alley. Sebastian could not see his expression as he spoke, his voice having the slightest hint of emotion, "Have you not thought of those who you would leave behind upon your death, Sebastian?"

The russet-eyed demon blinked up at him.

"In all honesty, I didn't want to save you," Gabriel's words made the younger raise an eyebrow, "But I was compelled to do so because my conscience would not allow me to let you die. I didn't want _her _to become more broken than she already is."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and presses his lips together. He felt his chest become heavy…that same heaviness that overwhelmed him fifteen years ago. "Are you going to tell her," he asked softly, "where I am and what I have become?"

Gabriel eyed him from a long moment, staring at the regretful look on the younger's face. "No," he said, shutting his eyes, "That is…unless you want me to."

The younger did not reply, and Gabriel understands. "Very well," the Fallen Demon continued, "I will not let her know that we met, that is if…"

Sebastian looked up at the maroon-haired fallen one, waiting for whatever bargain the older had in mind.

Gabriel turned away, facing the exit of the alley again, "…you come with me. I want you to meet…_someone_…" he said softly as he began to walk away, "Decide quickly, the other Reapers will notice their comrade's disappearance."

The demon butler raised a dark brow at the fallen demon. Just who is it that he wanted him to meet? Deciding that it was better that Viessa would never know of his encounter with her superior, he trailed behind the fallen one and into the empty, fog-covered streets. He would have to hunt for that girl or another soul after this, and become more mindful of the reapers, especially now that he has been noticed.

''''''''''''''''''''

They had been walking up the steep hill for the past hour. Sebastian wondered who exactly would be living at the top of this tall hill. The place was a lush forest, and they have not passed a single soul since they left the town proper. The rain had ceased and the late night sky had cleared, allowing a full moon to brighten the land in an eerie blue hue.

Sebastian continued to follow behind the older demon, skipping past protruding tree roots and bushes. He could hear the crickets chipping and an owl calling at a distance as they continued on. They did not speak since they left the alleyway.

Soon enough, the trees began to lessen, the ground was less bumpy, and the forest path had become clearer. Eventually, they reached a clearing that lead to the edge of a jagged cliff that showed a view of the entire forest beneath the hill. It was only here that Sebastian realized how far off he and Gabriel had walked.

Since Gabriel had stopped, it only meant that this was their destination. Sebastian probed the area, looking for any other being, but then realized it was only the two of them. He turned to the older, whose back was facing him. The Fallen demon was staring at a slab of rock close to the foot of the hill.

This irritated Sebastian. He did not understand why he was led here. This was wasting his time. He still needed to find a soul for his young master to feed on, and with the reapers around, the task would become a lot more difficult.

After a long air of silence and confusion, the ruby-eyed demon turned to the red-head, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "I don't have time for this," he muttered under his breath before continuing in a much louder tone, "Just who is it that you want me to meet, Gabriel?"

The fallen demon turned to him slowly, staring at his red eyes for a moment before slowly lifting a finger to point at the stone on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian stepped forward and followed the direction of the pointing finger. Lying on the grassy ground was an unmarked head stone, and growing around the slab of stone were lilies – asphodels actually, and were surprisingly black in color.

The Crow Demon blinked at this, tilting his head in confusion. He bends down, compelled to run the tips of his gloved fingers on the velvet-like petals of the black asphodels, and noticed that the streak in the middle of each petal was red in color, like his eyes. He felt like he was somehow connected to these flowers.

Gabriel began to speak. Sebastian did not turn to him, but listened on while he stroked the black asphodels in wonder.

His voice was soft, with the slightest hint of sorrow in them. "Sebastian…this is _Nicholas_…"

The older paused, and this gave the demon butler a chance to rummage his mind, trying to recall someone important by the name of 'Nicholas'. He knows of no one by that name, well, except that it was his name two hundred years ago, and he wasn't particularly fond of it. "Who is he?" he asked, puzzled.

But when Gabriel finally replied, it left Sebastian lost and speechless. His blood-red eyes widened as Gabriel's next words echoed in his head like a haunting dream. And at last, the heaviness in his chest bursts.

"He's your _son_."

''''''''''''''''''''

_I bet no one expected that._

_Before you all start bombarding me with questions regarding how it ended up this way, let me clear the air. Yes, Viessa was, in fact, pregnant. When and which sexy scene did it occur, I'll leave that for you to guess. _

_Do recall that Viessa knows nothing about demonic pregnancy, so she never knew the signs that had actually been already occurring to her since only last chapter: (1) She's been having headaches and was tired all the time, (2) she was vomiting something vile that she never experienced before, and (3) she felt a thumping sensation when she touched the mark on her naval. The first two hints, she had blamed it on being recently poison, when in fact it was actually the basic signs of pregnancy that even humans experience. And on the third hint, she thought that thumping was Sebastian's heart beating for her, when it was in fact the demon baby's aura starting to pulse. You readers have been following this story for a long time, enough for you guys to know that I tend to leave behind trails and clues that would lead to a big surprise. To those who actually had a feeling that she was pregnant base on one or all of these clues, then you're very observant._

_So yeah…You may now attempt to strangle me for, after all the hassle of putting up those three clues, killing off Sebastian and Viessa's baby. Why did baby Nicholas die? The next chapter will reveal it all. So stay tuned. Hopefully you haven't shot me before I post the next chapter. Meanwhile, I'd love to know your guesses to why their baby died._

_Other thing, why have Gabriel be the one to reveal this truth? Simply because he's the calmest character in this story. If it where Lucilla, she would have ripped Sebby into pieces._

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_**FAVE**__**! **__**FOLLOW! REVIEW!**_

_Don't kill me yet. Pleasant something everybody!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 2-19-2013


	27. XXV: The Fallen, Lament

_**HAPPY 100**____**REVIEWS!**_

_At last, I finally have a story that reached passed 100! I'm so happy! Thanks to all those who supported this fic!_

_Now on for today's chapter: More drama ahead! I'm still getting used to writing one heck of a drama plot, so it took me awhile to finish this. Usually, I could finish a chapter in one sitting, but for this chapter it took three days until I could finally figure out how to twist this plot. At least it's updated early. I'll be busy with exams next week, so instead of waiting for Wednesday, I'll return to updating on Sundays again._

_Fluff level of this chapter is…hmmm…I don't know…50 percent? And the 30 percent isn't even coming from our favorite couple! You'll see why after you read this chapter._

_Cookies for the latest batch of reviewers: __**Serah, Guest no.1, Guest no.2, Guest no.3, Reader, Amehsk, **__and __**IggyLikesToExplode.**__ Also to all the followers of this story. I hope I get more reviews as the story gets even closer to its end. Can you all feel it? __**THE END IS COMING SOON**__. Doesn't that make you want to crawl on your corner and cry? I don't (lol)._

_For those who think Sebby is becoming OOC, you probably haven't been in a serious relationship yet. I mean, don't we all turn into desperate and moody creatures when in love?_

_Since a shit load of drama is needed for this arc, I had to rely on some songs in my playlist to get me into the mood. I thought I'd be nice if I mention the song I was listening to that got me into writing the chapter. The songs that inspired this chapter were __**"Somewhere" **__and __**"Bittersweet"**__, both____by __**Within Temptation**__(you're going to expect a lot of Within Temptation, since almost all their songs is what inspired this whole story). Maybe if you have that song in your playlist, you could listen to it while reading. The background music adds so much._

_Enjoy the drama._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXV**

''''''''''''''''''''

_**June 27, 1890**_

Gabriel shuts his eyes tightly in his futile attempts to drown out the loud, shrill cries of agony coming from inside the room. He was leaning on the wall across the closed door of that room, his shoulders tensing as the screams progress louder. His lips pursed in a tight, thin line, though he was biting on the inside linings of his cheeks. Never had he been more nervous in his entire long life.

Someone in black shuffled beside him, the dark fabrics rustling as the other presence crossed his legs and exposing the pointed tip of a heavily buckled black boot. Undertaker gave a quick snickering sound as he leaned down to rest his chin on the ball of his hand while his elbow connected with his raised knee. He looked up at the anxious features of the Fallen Demon, who had now torn away from the wall and began pacing in the middle of the corridor.

"Normally, it's the father-to-be who'd be pacing in nervousness as he awaits the birth of his kid," the Reaper said, a toothy grin plastered on his scarred face, "But you seemed to fill in that part quite well." He chuckles as he observes the male. In his inner high-collared, off-white dress shirt, Gabriel looked a lot leaner without his trademark fur-lined hooded trench coat. His blood hair also seemed longer from behind without the hood, the half-straight-half-wavy locks trailing behind his slender neck like the mane of a lion.

The maroon-haired demon halted in his steps, his topaz eyes locking with the pair of yellow-greens. He lets out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms, letting his fingers grip on his elbows. He was not wearing his black gloves, giving Undertaker a full view of the scar he had stitched up many, many years ago.

Gabriel's head was cast down, and he seemed to be glaring at the carpeted floor. Viessa's cries continued on and the older demon nibbles on his lower lip as he furrowed his brows.

Undertaker turned away to look at the door in front of him, a bored expression on his face despite the tension being emitted by the blood-curdling screams coming from behind the oak door. The youngest of the Fallen Demon's screams were so loud; it far exceeds the limits of a normal human's vocal cords. Fortunately, there are no neighbors that would complain of the constant wailings, as the so called 'headquarters' of the Fallen Demon's is situated at a very far and isolated location; a mansion with a Medieval-Victorian style and essence set in the middle of a unchartered forest, and surrounded by a ring of jagged mountains, where it was always cold, with heavy fogs that obscure the view of the virgin woodlands from every window. This mansion was that one place the Fallen Demon's could call something close to home, as they reside and gather here when they have no assignments. This was only the third time Isaac Hywell has ever stepped into the mansion, having been called by Gabriel the moment Viessa came into labor. He has yet to know why his presence here was needed, as he failed to see his importance at such an occasion as this.

Still leaning on his palm, Isaac tilted his head as he contemplated while still staring at the door and still listening to the screams. "Does _he _even know what she's going through?" he asked his old friend, the face of the black-clad Phantomhive butler fleet by his memory when he asked that question. The volume of his voice remained normal despite the loud cries; Gabriel could still hear him perfectly well.

The demon turned to look out at the fog from the window when he responded; his monotone still had hints of his anxiety, "No. It was difficult to locate him."

"So you were looking for him?" the Reaper questioned.

Gabriel turned to face him, giving a quick shrug. "It's only right. Viessa's bearing his child."

Undertaker scuffled, raising an eyebrow at him and looking perplexed. Despite living for so long and being exposed to many demons, the Reaper still has limited knowledge in the way these creatures of the dark live out their lives. He never knew that these beings, being stemmed from sin and evil, would still value family and relations. Gabriel is one perfect example of this, in his act as being the epitome of protective big brothers in both blood and breed.

As if reading the course of his thoughts, the topaz-eyed fallen demon elaborated further with information the Reaper has never known. "Viessa and Sebastian are mates. They have made an unbreakable pact. The highlights of this bond between them is when the female demon is finally able to carry the male's seed," said Gabriel, looking at his feet, "Marked mates is a rare occurrence in our species, since majority of our kind isn't into fidelity. What's special about them is that their offsprings are born already capable of using their abilities, unlike bastard demonlings, who still requires reaching a certain age until their powers are released. Not only that, they grow faster and are much stronger. However, there is a requirement for their offsprings to be born that way."

The mortician straightened himself as he listened attentively at the fallen's words. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Still leaning on the wall with arms crossed, Gabriel shifted his gaze out the window, his eyes stern. "For the course of the pregnancy, the male must never leave his mate, because he serves a purpose in providing the life force of the child. In other words, he must feed his mate and the child she carries his own blood."

The bored expression on the Undertaker's face immediately changed to seriousness. "I see…so what happens when the child is not provided with this life force, of which you speak?"

The topaz-eyed demon gaze up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. He has never met marked demon mates who refused that blood offering, so he has never seen the effect that happens to the offspring. But he has heard stories, of the child being born frail, small, and more human than demon with a survival chance in the demon world of fifty-fifty. "I think, it is similar to what the human's would term as _malnourished_." He decided to say.

Isaac sat up straighter and leaned his spine on the chair he was seating on. "Well, it's not as if the child will be a threat," he said, brooding on his conclusions carefully, "If the babe's malnourished, then in both human and possibly demon standards, the child will grow up as a weakling."

"You are correct," said the Fallen one, although his tone hinted some gloominess, "The child will grow up weak…may even not manifest any abilities at all, becoming so far from his or her own parents. A weak demon child of a banished demoness will serve no bother to those in hell or the human world. He or she will grow up and live life with no worries. But the question is: Will the child even grow up? Will the child even live?" He turned to his Reaper friend when he said those questions out loud, his usually stoic face now obviously bearing dread.

And at last, Isaac had an actual feeling as to why he was called.

Gabriel, and even the Undertaker, flinched a little when the cries behind that door suddenly intensified. Viessa has been in labor for more than an hour already.

The silver-haired Reaper raised an eyebrow, "Why does she sound like she's in so much pain?" he asked, but mostly to himself. He knows enough about demonic pregnancies to know that what he was hearing was not normal.

Gabriel explained what the Reaper already knows. "A demon's gestation period last for thirteen months."

"I fail to see the connection of that and the reason why she's screaming like how the humans would go into labor. I expected to hear a beast in blood lust than a wailing and weeping willow," said Isaac, "What I know of, is that you demons are _violent_ all the way, even while giving birth. Demon mothers aren't as motherly in the first moments of seeing their child. They always lose control when in labor, and will always try to kill the child coming out of them. I heard it would take more than three individuals to restrain the dam, and yet here we are outside, just waiting for some news, while you left your other female subordinate to deal with the matter in there."

"Whatever the situation might turn out, Lucilla is capable with handling it," Gabriel said firmly, staring at the closed door, "She came from a respectable class of demons that specializes in both black, and even white magick. Not only that, she is quite knowledgeable in spell casting and medicine."

He heard the Reaper hum deeply in interest before Gabriel continued with the last flow of the conversation. "You heard right. The demon mother will always try to kill its child, but you missed one point."

"Oh?"

"That only happens when the baby reached its full term."

Isaac narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him. "What are you implying?"

Gabriel's stern and narrow eyes softened with a glaze of sorrow in his topaz orbs. "Viessa came into labor too early. She's only on her eighth month." He did not notice the Reaper's neon green eyes widened. "With the combination of no blood meal and the sire still being out of sight, the chances of the child's survival is –"

So engulf were they in the depth of the conversation that they did not notice that Viessa's cries had ceased. Gabriel paused as soon as he heard the oak door creak open. Both males turned their attention to the door.

Lucilla stood still by the door, which she had only opened enough for her body to fit. Her gaze was settled on a spot on the floor, her expression hidden by whips of auburn hair. She wore what look like a white surgeon's apron in front of her all black dress, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her bare hands grasping tightly on a towel. Both the towel and the apron's pristine white color were stained with blood.

For a long silent moment, the brunette remained motionless by the door with the topaz-eyed male and the Reaper staring at here, waiting for some kind of news that they were already dreading. When another minute passed, the tension in Gabriel's shoulders calmed a little and he began making his way to the emerald-eyed female with slow steps. Stopping almost half a foot in front of her, the male fallen demon tried to peek through her down casted face to see her expression, but then at last noticed that she was not staring at the floor, but at her hands, which were too stained by blood.

Lucilla inches in until her forehead collided with the male's chest, and Gabriel no longer needed to look at her face to know what was going through her head. His features softened and he closed his eyes. He raised his bare left hand to her back, stroking her in a soothing manner while pressing his lips on her crown.

Understanding the silence, the Undertaker stood from his seat, his death scythe suddenly appearing in his right hand. "I'll come back with something that will fit," he said in a soft, consoling, but audible tone as he tilted his head to put his cap on. He glances up at Gabriel, whose back still faced him. The demon gave a nod without turning to face the Reaper, just to acknowledging his friend's leave, and Isaac turned away, slashing the blade of his scythe through the air and opening a portal. He disappeared as quickly as the portal opened.

The red-head, his lips still pressed on Lucilla's tuft of brown hair, opened his eyes slowly to glance into the room, where he could see the blonde female seating up on the slightly blood stained bed. He inwardly sighs, and then trails his lips from the brunette's crown to her ear. "Why don't you go ahead and clean yourself up," he whispered. Lucilla nodded slowly, and when Gabriel pulled away a little, she widens the door and passes him.

After hearing her footsteps behind him, Gabriel straightened and stepped into the room, slowly pushing the door behind him but leaving a narrow open space. He slowly walks across the room, halting just at the foot of her bed.

Viessa, with pale-blond curls slightly tousled and draped in one shoulder, face ashen and skin glazed with sweat, wore a soft but desolate expression as she gaze down at something small bundled in slightly blood-stained linen that rested in her arms.

Gabriel moved closer until he reached the side of the bed next to where she lay. He sat on the edge, peeking at her face to see her eyes, only to frown at the sight. Her usually vibrant pair of amethyst orbs had lost its shine.

"Don't you think…" Gabriel tilted his head at her when she suddenly spoke. Her voice was soft and raspy, her throat tired from all her screaming.

He blinked when he saw her lips curl to a small but miserable smile. "Don't you think…that he looks just like him?"

The male fallen demon pursed his lips to a line as he glance down from her weary smile to the limp babe bundled in her arms. The lifeless child was small, however already looked like a normal human baby. All demon newborns are born with a tuft of black hair, and are only able to change their hair color whenever they decide to change appearances for contracts. But for this babe, it seemed to say that his hair is a permanent ebony, like his father. And though the pale face was as plump as in any baby, the sharp nose, narrow eyes and all other features truly resembled that of Sebastian.

Gabriel did not reply to agree with her and instead scooted to her close. When he did, her small smile diminished back into a line.

"…Lucifer was right…"

The male scowls, his throat rumbling when he spoke like a growl, "Don't say that, Viessa."

"But it's true, is it not?" she suddenly said in a much louder tone, though despite the boldness of the words it still did not fail to hide her despair. She shot her head up at him, and he could see her hazed purple-eyes become covered in a film of unshed tears as her brows furrowed. Her next words were spoken in a voice that began to crack and fail, "Why is it…that every time I hold someone that I love in my hands…they disappear?"

Her tears began descending heavily from the corners of her eyes. "They all left me…Master…Sebastian…my own child…" he voice cracked as she stared down at the lifeless baby in her arms, her tears dropping on the ashen-pale skin. With trembling hands, she raised her dead son closer to her bosom as she tightly held on the small form, silently wishing that the child would wake from its eternal slumber. She could no longer speak, her grief finally overwhelming her fully and she sobbed uncontrollably while embracing her dead child.

"Do we really deserve it?" she managed to say between tears and wails, "It's because of loving that we became free, but is loving also our punishment? We're Demons! Why do we continue to let ourselves suffer just so we could hold on to this emotion when we are _cursed_ by it!? Why didn't we just disappear along with them!?"

She began shouting while her cries grew more frantic – angry at fate, at the world, at herself. But hidden in between those cries is a desperate call and a prayer that her mate would hear her lament.

All Gabriel could do was silently listened to her cries as he scooped her into his strong hold. He stayed with her until her tears subsided and her voice quieted down, and he silently left her to lie on her bed, while she stared out the fog covered window by her bed with weary and hazy eyes that lost all form of light and hope. She still cradled her baby in her arms, but not as tightly as before. She held on to 'Nicholas', as she so named him, limply as she prepared to give him up.

The topaz-eyed male lingered by her door for a long while after he had closed it, his mind brooding on the words Viessa had cried out. His brows furrowed and his eyes closed tightly in melancholy and frustration, and then he leaned in to press his forehead on the wooden door. Her words provoked the awakening memories he had thought he had locked away a long time ago. And he was not alone…

Sitting on the floor by the door, Lucilla had her back leaning on the wall. She wore a gloomy face. She had returned from cleaning herself up at the same time Viessa began crying frantically. Gabriel had sensed her eavesdropping outside the room for awhile now. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared on at practically nothing as she seemed to brood her own melancholy.

The male approaches her and descends on one knee, leaning a bit so that he could be in eye level with her.

Lucilla slowly turned her gaze to the pair of topaz eyes, and then forced a small arrogant smirk on her lips, though her eyes were glassy. "Remember the time you said me and Viessa were so different, yet so the same in so many ways?" she said softly, almost like a whisper.

Gabriel nodded. He had mentioned that during the time when Viessa was still under trial. "Yes. I said that the two of you would make good friends," the male gave a weary ghost of a smile, "I was right, wasn't I?"

Lucilla looked away, biting her lower lip as she fought the tears. She and Viessa's past was almost the same, but the situation now only made the resemblance of those two different times all to more closer. "Well," she continued with her voice breaking, her smirk trembling, "Our friendship just reached a whole new level."

And suddenly, her act to stay strong faltered. She shuts her eyes tightly, and her face contorted as her tears began to fall. She raised her hands to cup her mouth, so as to muffle her cries. Her shoulders shudder in her attempts to stay unfeeling. She leans closer to the red-head, and the male sat on the carpeted floor as he pulled the brunette closer, encircling one arm around her waist and running his fingers through her hair, kissing her temple as she sobbed on his chest.

Many minutes later, Isaac returned with a small, black coffin fit for an infant. They had buried the body of the child in a secluded and peaceful area above the hills overlooking London. Viessa was not with them when Nicholas was laid to rest.

A demon's insignia is granted to them at birth. It is usually inherited from either the sire or the mother or from past blood lines with slight modifications to grant its uniqueness, and rarely it comes as a combination. When a demon dies, whatever that signifies their insignia seem to gather in their resting site. It was said that many spiders and midnight-blue roses now litter what was left of the Island of Death, in honor of the Spider Demon and the Sheath.

A year after Nicholas's death, dozens of an unknown lily species sprouted around the gravesite. The flower was actually an asphodel, Viessa's insignia, which where black like the Crow's feathers. It gathered there in memory of their child, and in memory of the lament of Fallen Demons.

''''''''''''''''''''

_**June 27, 1904**_

Both his knees collided with the grass when Sebastian's legs faltered in his disbelief. His normally cold and indifferent eyes were now wide and blank and his lips were parted as his mind swallowed ever bit of shocking information that left the older demon's mouth. Sebastian was lost, in both his words and his mind. He let his arms hung limply at his sides.

What was left of his demon pride had dwindled away like dust in the wind. The heaviness he had always felt in his chest burst and flooded his entire being with emotions so alien to him that it weights him down, crushing him to the ground like an invisible force being emitted by this cruel world. His body was numbed from the outside environment but deep within him he felt a surge of pain – pain that was not electrifying like when one is injured, but pain that felt like stones being thrown in his gut and making his insides stretch. He never knew that something coming from within him would cast such weakness, making him feel so vulnerable…so _human_.

What he was feeling was so far off from a demon's dogma… he didn't like it; to be overwhelmed with such taboo emotions. It was all too much for him to take. His life was already crushed and became limited the very moment Ciel became a demon, so he didn't need this. He didn't need any more falters. He didn't need any more weaknesses. He didn't want to suffer because of all this drama.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ He asked himself, hoping that his brain would give him a logical explanation. Instead, his superior demon mind falls into the clutches of whatever was pulsing in the deep, dark crevices of his black heart, and suddenly his head was filled with the images of the only being that every fiber of his entity yearned for; That smile when he held her in his arms, and then those tears when he let her go.

"_You will not lose me…I will not leave you,"_

How many times have he told her that? How many promises of eternity did he make with her?

"_One day, you'll carry our child, and I'll be beside you, always."_

But where was he when she needed him? How long has he been sulking in his corner after losing his meal?

"_Sometimes, I wonder if you only made me your mate so no one can touch your food,"_

Did he really only see her that way?

"_I love you."_

Didn't he?

"_No love can ever fall between us..."_

When did he say that?

"_Which one was the lie: When you told me you love me, or when you said that you couldn't love at all?"_

Was everything a lie?

Lying is one of the codes of conduct used by every demon…but Sebastian never followed that. Sebastian never lies.

But he never said that he denied two other codes under that same sinful doctrine: _Hypocrisy_ and _Betrayal_.

If it was under a demon's dogma, why did it made him feel like a lowly human?

"_What did I do to deserve this?" _He asked himself again, and the pulsation deep within his unbeating demon heart forced his entire being to come in to terms with the undeniable truth: _It was all his fault._

A gale passed by them and his red-eyes watched the petals of the black asphodels flow along the midnight breeze.

"I need to see her…" he mumbled under his breath the very moment his mind and heart stopped their internal struggle. Still on his knees, he twisted his body so he could look at the topaz-eyed demon standing several feet behind him. Desperation was evident in his narrow, russet eyes as he repeated in a much louder, clearer, and bolder tone, "I need to see her."

Gabriel's soft eyes narrowed back to its stern gaze. He stared at the younger male for several seconds, before he shuts his lids and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid you can't," he told him, his tone indifferent.

"Why not?" The Crow demon stood up from the ground abruptly. Turning fully to the maroon-haired fallen demon and giving him a glare, all the while his hands turned to fists on his sides.

The other demon opened his eyes a bit slyly, and then tilted his head to the side. "It is only understandable that the reason you requested me not to tell Viessa that we met today is because you do not wish to see her. I gave you a condition that as long as you follow me here, she will never know, and you trailed behind me like an obedient little puppy. For that, I will keep my word." He said in a slightly teasing manner, wanting to see the younger's reaction. He did not faze the slightest when the onyx-haired male stormed towards him, his fingers coiling on Gabriel's high collar tightly.

In his frustration, Sebastian roughly pushed the older demon backwards until he collided with the trunk of a tree. He gripped on his collar, the force lifting Gabriel an inch or two off the ground. The demon butler leaned in, showing off the eerie glow of his demonic eyes, but the Fallen Demon merely stared back at him with his stoic face, not at all intimidated by the threatening air he was giving off.

Sebastian gritted his teeth at the other male's impassiveness. "Forget about that! I need to see my mate now!" He spat, lifted Gabriel another inch.

"You dare still call her your mate after you shunned her like a rotten fruit?" the Fallen Demon said suddenly, his words making the other demon blink.

"To think I trusted you enough to leave Viessa in your hands, only for you to smudge her with that smug pride of yours," Gabriel continued. His face and manner of speaking did not give hint that he was scolding the younger at all, but Sebastian could still tell that he was being reprimanded. "Look what you've become now? Confused, lost, and utterly desperate – and you called her pathetic? Viessa was a lot stronger even through the show of her own weaknesses then you could ever be."

With those words, Sebastian's grip on his collar slackened slightly, but he still held the fallen demon off the ground. His face, contorted with aggravation, softened just a bit. He stared at Gabriel's tantalizing pair of topazes; more intimidated by the older's solemn gaze.

Soon enough, Sebastian's hands began to tremble. Gabriel's stern eyes softened as soon as he noticed the glaze sheen on Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian opened his mouth, and the words leaving his slightly trembling lips were released from somewhere deep within him. "I _love_ her," he told Gabriel, the words said through gritted teeth, soft and pleading, "She _needs_ me."

Gabriel felt his feet touch the ground again and the fingers on his collar relaxing. Sebastian averted his gaze from him and lowers his head. For such desperate and guilt-stricken words to leave a powerful demon's lips, he had to hide his face in shame.

"I think," Gabriel paused, breathing out as he chose his next words carefully, "You need her more than she needs you."

Sebastian felt something heavy on his head, and in his curiosity, he raised his head slowly.

Gabriel's hand was resting on his crown softly, his gloved fingers patting his black hair. Sebastian blinked at the feeling. His hand was warm, like Viessa's, and the contact was comforting and so very familiar.

"Sebastian," he heard the older said, in almost like a soft breath, "You must remain calm as I tell you something I can no longer hide from you."

The red-eyed male continued to stare at his feet, waiting for the older to go on.

Gabriel sounded hesitant, but he mustered the will to speak. "Viessa…she is missing."

Immediately, Sebastian's head shot up, forcing the hand on his head to retract. Shock was evident in his face and he mentally cursed. It was yet another dilemma to add to the mountains of stress in his disposal.

"Missing?" the dark-haired male voiced out in disbelief, "Since when?"

"Right after Nicholas was buried," Gabriel explained with eyes closed and brows creased in worry, "I suppose the separation between the two of you was too much for her to take, and so she decided to take matters into her own hands and search for you herself. It's been fourteen years now. I see she was unsuccessful." he opened his eyes to stare at the still shock demon butler. "Viessa has not been herself ever since you disappeared…I couldn't blame her though."

Gabriel adjusted his collar before stepping aside. He turned to face the dark forest. "If you really wish to reunite with her, then you must also take matters into your own hands. You must search for her with as much vigor as she has taken to find you herself." After that, he dissipated through the shadows of the forest, leaving Sebastian to ponder in his misery.

The Crow Demon gritted his teeth. He would do anything to find her – would cross oceans and worlds just to be able to hold her in his arms again and would even beg for her forgiveness. But he was tied down by an unbreakable chain, held firmly by one Ciel Phantomhive. To make matters worse, if Viessa has truly lost herself in her loneliness, then she would be vulnerable to danger, and this worried the male even more.

Turning slowly, he made his way towards the cliff's edge again, kneeling back on the ground when he reached the foot of his son's grave. He raised his right hand, tugging off his glove with his teeth, and once his hand was bare, he ran his fingers on the black asphodels.

The corners of his lips tug up into a woebegone smile. "Your mother's truly reckless," he whispered to the grave marker.

His fingers continue to caress the velvet-like midnight petals, and imagined himself stroking the head of a younger version of him, who would look up at him with a Cheshire-cat smile that belonged to his mother. Such an illusion only caused Sebastian to feel the full weight of his guilt again and his reserve falters. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip until he could taste his own blood. His fingers touch the cold grave stone, his black nails dragging on the solid surface before closing into a fist that shuddered in its tightness. His shoulders trembled as he cast his head down.

"Viessa…Why did you have to go missing?" his voice cracked as he spoke in a quivering whisper, "I told you not to try and follow me…I told you to _wait for me_."

''''''''''''''''''''

Being in such a secluded place, the mansion that served as the Fallen's headquarters was always a quiet home. Gabriel returned to the barren building to be surrounded by the dim moonlight that passed through the windows. He walked up the stairs, his footsteps resounding, as he picked up a familiar aura signature. The trail of energy led him to the balcony. He halted by the door frame.

With her back facing him, Lucilla was looking out at the woodlands surrounding the mansion, her elbows at the railings as she rested her chin on her hands.

"No assignment?" She asked when she felt his presence approach her, though she did not turn to him and remained in her position. In her peripheral vision, she saw the male nod his head.

Gabriel stopped beside her, looking out the balcony. It was surprisingly not so foggy out tonight. "Bored?" he asked in return in a nonchalant tone as he leaned in on the marble railings and resting his crossed arms on it.

"Aye," the female replied in her Irish accent, straightening her stance as she clasps her hands together. She wore a look of lonesomeness as she stared out at a distance.

The two Fallen Demons became silent for a moment, just staring out at the open. And then Lucilla turned her head to him. "Any traces of her?" she suddenly asked.

Despite the seriousness of the question and the disquiet it brings, Gabriel lets out a smirk as he avert his gaze from the moonlight-bathe trees to his gloved hands. "I'm starting to tire hearing you bring up that question every damn time," he said with a hint of emotion in his normally straight tone.

Lucilla shuffled, putting most of her weight in one foot. A sad little smirk of her own tug on her lips as she responded in a soft tone, "Well…I'm starting to get tired asking as well."

"I found someone else though," she heard him say. Lucilla turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel turned to face her as well, his face solemn. "Sebastian," he informed.

The brunette's eyes went wide at this, before her brows narrowed. "You saw Sebastian?" she said with slight detest as she took a step closer to the male, "Why didn't you call me then?"

Gabriel had to roll his eyes. "So you could torture him?"

The female blinked his emerald eyes, looking at him crudely. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well…of course! That bastard deserves some punishment for what he has done with Essie. Besides, it's his damn fault why she's missing!"

"Viessa left at her own accord," the topaz-eyed male said as he straightened. He turned away from the riled-up Lucilla to stare out at the open again, his gaze pensive. "I worry for her still, but it was her decision to leave. Even if we find her, I highly doubt she would return with us so easily. Let's leave her to brood on her own. Lets allow her seek her path."

Lucilla bit her lower lip, not wanting to come into such terms. Viessa was emotionally distraught, making her more vulnerable and susceptible to any danger that her demonic powers could not overcome. Within the years of her absence, they didn't have a single clue on her condition. She didn't want to imagine her in any other state passed being just injured. Her quest to find the mate that had abandoned her was taking far too long, and eventually Gabriel caught him ahead of her.

She looked up at the red-head beside her. "And Sebastian?" She had to ask what has become of the demon.

"Sebastian is as broken as Viessa," his words made the green-eyed female tilt her head to the side. "I, too, am upset of how he had treated her. But he has been carrying his regrets like a heavy boulder upon his back, and I think that's enough of a punishment for him. But tonight, he has served his penitence."

A smile formed at the male's lips, his eyes shutting, and proud look on his features. "He loves her," he continued, "He always has…and that's a good enough of an apology to me."

"You're letting him off that easily just because he proved that he still loves her?"

"Isn't that what Viessa wanted?"

Lucilla stilled, her emerald irises meeting with a pair of topaz orbs. She releases a sigh, giving up her persistent need to have Sebastian pulverized upon realizing that Gabriel was right. She turned away, leaning back on the balcony railings as her memories took her back to a time when she herself would do everything she could just to hold on to the taboo emotion called love.

After an air of calming silence, Lucilla inhaled deeply the cool night air, and a puff of white escape her breath. "I envy their love," she suddenly said in a soft, whisper-like voice, audible for only the male beside her to hear.

"Me too."

She did not expect him to respond to her musings. Moreover, what he responded was not very like him at all. Lucilla turned to face him after he said those strange words, and she saw him looking at her, his eyes piercing however gentle and the topaz orbs glistened from the light of the full moon.

Gabriel turned and approaches her slowly, the tips of his fingers sliding gently on the railing's surface. He halted less than a foot from her. He was a head taller than Lucilla, and she had to look up just so she could continue staring at his eyes. His shadow loomed over her. A strange but familiar feeling overwhelmed her that she failed to notice that Gabriel's fingers were over her bare left hand that was still resting on the railings. His index finger was slowly tracing the bumps of her scar.

They stood close like that for a while, eyes still not tearing away from each other until Gabriel flutters his lids to a close. He then nodded his head a little before opening his eyes again, his gaze back to its stern setting.

"Good night, Lucilla." He muttered politely, before he walked past her.

The female was still, but her ears listened as his footsteps became fainter. She then gave a quick glance behind her shoulder when she heard the balcony door close.

She nibbled on her lower lip for a few seconds, her eyes half lidded, pondering the fluttering sensation in her chest when she felt his closeness, but then became annoyed at thinking about it too much. She puffed out air and then leaned on the railings again; her weary eyes gazing at the bright full moon before the fogs once again became heavy and obscured her view.

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I try to tell myself…**_

…_**That maybe you're always nearby, and I just don't know it.**_

…_**That maybe I've numbed myself too much that I could no longer feel you.**_

…_**That you're here…very close.**_

_**Sometimes, I wonder…**_

…_**That for every step I took…**_

…_**I'm actually walking further and further away from where you are.**_

_**But if I stop, even just for a moment, I might lose the will to walk again…**_

_**So tell me if you're near.**_

_**Sebastian…**_

…_**do you hear my voice?**_

''''''''''''''''''''

_You have to be pretty stupid not to know who spoke that last part. I actually had tears in my eyes writing those lines. I can relate so much with Viessa right now._

_Anyways…Gabriel x Lucilla fluff anyone? Haha. Suddenly I allowed myself to have these two hook up. They've been too lonely for far too long, and everybody needs some luvin'!_

_And a sad Sebastian is so difficult to write. I need to give him a kitty now._

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_**FAVE**__**!**_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_Before I end my noise, some questions to ask my dear readers: __**(1) Did you think 'Nicholas' was a crappy name? if so, what would you have suggested as the name of Sebastian and Viessa's dead son? **__And __**(2) should I write SebbyxViessa lemon? **__Bwahahaha!_

_Now, I'm going to bed. But first, I must study, then dream that I studied, then have a nightmare about failing the exam, only to wake up to find out that I slept on top of my notes, and the exam starts in an hour. Yeah. That happens. Pleasant something everyone!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 2-24-2013


	28. Extra III: A Fallen's Tale - Lullaby

_**Trolalalalalala!**_

_Okay, so I failed to update early. That's all thanks to the one busy pathology professor, who decided to make-up 3 hours of lessons on a Saturday after being away for two weeks, and by Sunday, we had to do a report. Also, I got requested to draw some art to be published in the university magazine due on Monday. Also, more than Half-way done, my Microsoft Word suddenly crashed, and when I opened it back up, it didn't auto-recovered, so I had to type the whole thing down again. So yeah…that pretty much summarizes the whole excuse for tardiness. _

_Because I needed to get this story out of my system, instead of updating to you all what happened next after Sebastian found out his kid died, I give to you the final Extra!_

_Honestly, Lucilla's history is hard to write down. It took a long while for me to figure out the flow of her story, and had to cut some scenes and edit stuff. The story turned out longer than expected. I don't like Lucilla much, but her story turned out great and dramatic, and I hope you'll all enjoy it._

_Oh WOW. 15 reviews for last chapter!? That's the most number of reviews I got for a chapter of this story. The reviews instantly rised from 110 to 125! I hope you all keep this up and this story might reach close to 200 reviews by the time it's over. So very big thanks to __**fencerfal19, guest, Araiae4u, AnimeApprentice, AnonOfTheAnonymous, VampireSiren, IggyLikesToExplode, carmenfresh12, Your Guardian Demon, Reader, Janette Bennington, pitifuldreamer666, Furionknight, **__and __**Serah.**_

_To __**My Guardian Demon, **__I'll try to draw that particular scene when I have time. I have a lot of drawing requests for the school magazine, cause they're picking me as the feature artist for the issue. Drawing a dramatic scene like Viessa crying over Nicholas death would take some time, but I'll see what I can do. On a side note, yes, I do LOVE Within Temptation. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a girl, and I'm spoken for, so we can't marry (bwahahaha). But I would love to have bassy kitties._

_Also, due to popular demand, I'll be writing a SebastianXViessa Lemon, which will be a separate story but will still follow this premise, so I wouldn't have to change the T to M. Someone asked me where I would insert the lemon, so I was thinking it would be somewhere after Lucilla warned Sebastian that he might get Viessa pregnant if he doesn't control himself. It will have a plot, people, it won't be entirely graphic sex. It will have an interesting and important plot that would bring some insight to their relationship, and the impact it caused in the present chapters. So stay tuned for it._

_Lastly, the music that inspired this chapter is __**"What Have You Done" **__by __**Within Temptation. **__To better feel the drama, listen to the acoustic version of the song, but if you really want to feel what Lucilla is feeling in this story, the rock version is best._

_Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXV.V**

''''''''''''''''''''

**A Fallen's Tale**

**Part III:**

**Lullaby**

''''''''''''''''''''

A battle cry rang out in the entire circle. Hoarse yells and ear-splitting screams mingled together as limbs are pulled, innards are splattered, wings are ripped, and heads are chopped off. It was a grueling scene of claws, fangs, and blades hurling on every other being, and blood sprayed everywhere as bodies tumbled to the ground, becoming trampled by the many others still standing.

A small war was waging in a small corner in Hell, where no one was taking any sides to anyone. It was a riot of greedy demons versus the greedy demons beside them, a battle with no regards to rank or race. It was just a blood-thirsty brawl – a show of dominance and power…all for the attention of one demoness seated atop a jagged hill, her smiling lips moving gracefully as she sang a sweet and haunting tone that, despite being sang in a long volume, seemed to echo the land, carried on by the air that smelled of decay and eternal torture.

She had brilliant green eyes that would split into a demonic red every now and then, as she looked down at the swarming crowd of fighters that seems to move about like maggots eating each other, grinning mischievously. The show lasted for as long as she kept singing, amusing her so, even as the fighting crowd of hundreds dwindled down and the mangled bodies of the unfortunate pilled beneath their feet.

Soon enough, five where left standing, swinging their blades and claws at each other. They were all of high rank, with privilege and power, yet still utterly stupid to have fallen into the spell of a lone enchantress. One of them was better than the rest, a demon ranking even higher than the demoness he was fighting for, and he was able to disembowel two of his opponents in six moves and the other two in mere minutes after that. And when their little war had quieted down, so did the haunting melody, but still the tune remained permanently inside the demon's head, and he ascended the hill with his eyes burning red with excitement, lustfully gazing at his prize.

The demoness rose to her feet, her sharp hills clicking on the stony steps of the hill. She was beautiful for a demon in its true form, with long, straight black hair that descended down her back, shiny like an ebony blade and gracing her like a cape. Her skin was a sickly greenish-brown, but it did not mar her perfect features and figure. Peaking beneath her hair were wings, feathered like a bird's, brown in color with the hint of black. It was smaller in comparison to other demons of her hierarchy, being only half her height, but still it was unique and majestic, giving her the image of an innocent small bird, her sweet voice adding to that imagery.

The only surviving demon halts in front of her. Face covered in the blood of those who perished in his hands, he stared on at the beauty in front of him, an open grin on his face and his glowing red eyes wide, looking very much like a maniac. The demoness flashes him a seductive little smile and approaches him slowly and slyly, and the male became lost as his lust grew. His clawed hands slackened and the blades he had been carrying fell from his grip, clanking loudly when steel met the rocks.

Stopping half a foot from the demon, who remained in his place, the enchantress raised her hands. Long, slender fingers cupped the bloody cheeks of the awe-struck demon. She strokes his scaly-like skin with the long, black nail of her thumb, as she continued to eye him with a seductive gaze.

"Congratulations," she finally spoke, her voice a cold whisper that touched the demons lips when she leaned closer. The demon almost shivered with his excitement.

Her sly smirk grew wider and she gave a quick brush of her canines over the male's lips before continuing in a still seducing tone that made anyone's mind process the meaning of her words too late, "You get to be the one I kill."

A thin bronze whip suddenly coiled around his neck, the spiny tip piercing his chin and locking the strangling coil in place, gagging him. Before he could even do anything about it, the demoness had leaped up. He gave a strong but quick pull of her whip, tightening the coil some more until it eventually dug into flesh, ripping tendons and cartilage, and breaking bones. The demon had no time to scream out his agony as his voice box was sliced off. In a mere second his head no longer met his neck, and it flew off in the air and descended the hill to join the other mangled parts of the unfortunate.

The headless body fell at the same time the demoness' feet touch the ground. She cracked her whip to rid of the blood, and after looking back down at the blood-dyed bodies, she left the vicinity with a victorious grin.

And once this news was spread throughout the Underworld, some of the powerful atop the ladder are overcome by anxiety at the mention of her nickname. A once low-ranking demoness under the respectable magick class, with the power to control the minds of many regardless of their level of power….She had enough power in her voice alone, and was ruthless enough to kill anyone without reason and without mercy._The_ _Deadly Nightshade_ was definitely someone to be feared…someone to stay away from.

But one demon had other ideas.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Hello."

She turned behind her quickly, auburn hair whipping from her face. Not so long ago, she had sensed the presence of another of her kind nearby, but the aura was small, quite weak actually in comparison to her more powerful one, and she had decided to ignore it. With the notorious reputation she held, she was used to lack of contact with other demons, as they tend to stay away from her as much as possible. So she was surprise that one boldly approached her and managed to say a word.

With emerald eyes, she eyed the other demon suspiciously. A male, roughly around her age as well, in his human form. Tall and lean was he, with ivory skin and a tuft of wavy off-white hair resting on his head that was long enough to cover his ears. His eyes were narrow but soft, the irises a brilliant shade of indigo with a slightly gray halo. Quite dashing, but weren't all demons?

He stood with a regal bearing: back straight and hands clasps firmly behind his back. He wore a simple black coat over light gray inner clothes, dark brown pant and boots. The male was smiling sweetly at the demoness, not at all intimidated by the level of her power and the reputation she held that others feared greatly.

"Hello," he repeated, nodding his head a little though his eyes did not leave hers. His smile seemed to grow wider.

The demoness scanned him from head to toe, slightly intrigue by this demon's bluntness. She tilted her head to once side, raising a dark brown eye brow at him. "Who the hell are you?" she asked rudely, her accent Irish.

The male didn't seemed affected by the harshness of her tone, and instead shuts his eyes as his cheeks raised when he smile sheepishly. "Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself," he bowed his head low, and the green-eyed female blinked at his politeness. "My name is _Dmitry Malchiv_," he said as he straightened, still smiling at her.

The demoness, a brunette in her human form, momentarily sniffed the air surrounding the other demon. "Why do you carry a name? You are not contracted," she deduced.

Dmitry tilted his head. "I'm amazed that you were able to tell that just by smelling me, you truly are remarkable as the rumors stated," he said, chuckling a little. "Well, if you must know, I've just finished my latest contract. And I needed a proper name to introduce you with, so I just used my last name."

The female still stared at him as if she was staring at a something never seen suddenly popped out and began walking. This demon was talking to her so casually when she never even met him before. Along with the feeling of another aura, hearing another demon's voice sounded foreign to her. She had been away from the rest of her kind for such a long time now that she was more used around the presence of humans than demons.

"Malchiv," she began, narrowing her gaze at him, but before she could continue the cerulean-eyed male raised a timid hand and smile awkwardly.

"Please, just call me Dmitry…"

"I rather not," she snapped, turning to him fully with a glare. "You're the first demon in centuries to approach me so casually. Surely, you must be hiding overt intentions for doing so," she accused.

The male merely shuck his head, "I assure you I have no such intentions."

Still unconvinced, the demoness raised her head high, a look of authority skimming in her features as her eyes momentarily flashed from green to red. "Do you not know who I am and what I am capable of doing to you, a mere low-life?"

"Oh, I do, and I honestly do not want to become like those who perished in your power," he said calmly, surprising the other. "I only wish to meet you, that is all."

She tilted her head again and blinked at him. "Meet me?" she asked hesitantly, resting a gloved hand on her hips as she shifted her weight to one leg, "Why would you want to meet someone like me?"

His smiled grew wider and his indigo eyes seem to glimmer under the sunlight, "Because..." he took a step forward and then leaned down a little so that he could level with her height, "…I want you to be _mine_."

Upon realizing the intent in his words, she skipped backwards a little and glared at Dmitry, who continued to give her that sickly but tender smile. "What in the name of all things damned are you talking about?"

Dmitry straightened, chuckling softly. He remained unaffected by the threatening rise of her aura. "I admire you," he began calmly. Much to the demoness' surprise, the strange demon boldly took her left hand in his, his thumb gently caressing her palm. It disgusted her to be touched, but somehow, she did not retract. "For a long time now, actually. Your works, your enchanting compositions, your reputation – I personally believe that it is truly worth being appreciated instead of being feared," he continued with a soft tone, "I know that we have just met, and I probably do not meet your standards, but nothing would please me more than to have _The Deadly Nightshade_ as my mate."

She was dumbstruck for a moment, staring up at him with unblinking green eyes. A confession from a complete stranger was something that never fleet pass her mind, and after a moment of disbelief, she hissed angrily at him and shoved his hand away. She pulled back, glaring daggers at the demon, whose expression softened from slight disappointment at the reaction he received.

"You're mad!" She retorted, "I have no intention of being tied down to anybody, and even if I did, it wouldn't be with someone like you. Why would I give my entire self to a mere weakling? If you want a mate, find someone else who doesn't have the capability of killing you where you stand." She spun on her heels, briskly walking down the worn-down stone path that lead to a castle-like manor.

Still sensing Dmitry's aura behind her, she halted, gritting her teeth as she looked behind her shoulder. As she thought, the pale-haired demon remained standing in his spot. "May I remind you that you are trespassing my mistress's lands? While your legs are still attached to your body, I suggest you leave. And take your blind admiration for me as well; I don't need your veneration." She snapped at him, before storming back inside the manor to attend to her duties.

But then, his deep voice called for her, and despite herself, she halted and turned. "Your name," said Dmitry out loud, "You didn't tell me your name."

"If I tell you, would you leave?"

He did not respond, but smiled sweetly as he nodded slowly.

The demoness looked down, an irritated pout on her face as she eyed her feet, cursing herself for stopping at the sound of his voice. She looked up again, her glare softening. "It's Lucilla. Lucilla Landis."

And after that, he was gone, like the cool spring winds of Ireland as it breeze by. But the wind was always strong in Ireland, and when one gale fleet across, another one followed.

That was not the last Lucilla had seen of Dmitry. The demon did not heed any form of warning from the enchantress and constantly reappeared in her life. His persistence was annoying her, however, she did not understand why she haven't killed him yet. The task would have been easy. From what she knows of him (or what she learned about him from his constant visitations), Dmitry was a demon ranked two steps below her on the ever changing chaste system of the demon world. The gap of their power was so large; Lucilla could eliminate him with her eyes closed. But even as she constantly threatened him, not a single action proved her threats other than the dagger-like glares she gives him, which clearly had no effect on the male.

She saw him every day for two months, his presence becoming closer and closer as time dwindled by. Lucilla kept her senses well perked, despite the fact that Dmitry has never made any attempts that would threaten her contract in anyway. It was strange to have someone constantly trailing her, but soon got used to the constant presence of her so-called _admirer_, and though they spoke less, she was still able to learn a few things about him: Before they met, Dmitry Malchiv was situated in Russia, fulfilling a short-lived contract. Though he was weaker than the demoness he was courting with, he was quite respectable as he was also a under the magick class of the demon world, but was less interested in the custom – unlike Lucilla, who practice incantations religiously. He was nothing special back in Hell, being but an average demon, doing average contracts, living out an average demon life.

Everything about him was average. So it made Lucilla wonder why he wanted to be with her, as she was no average demoness.

Soon enough, she got tired at becoming irritated at his persistence and learned to ignore him, and it carried on that way for another two months.

And then for one week, she did not sense him anywhere.

It's not like he mattered, but for some reason, Lucilla felt _different_ without the faint but constant presence of that familiar aura lurking around the stone walls of the manor. And for some reason, the sudden change rendered her slower in her usual duties as the governess and secret assassin of 17 year old Hervena Railey.

Of course, this was noticed by her mistress quite well. The half-English, half-Irish young woman eyed her demoness, who had been staring out the window for a long while now. She tilted her head, wavy ginger hair cascading to one shoulder as she waited for Lucilla to continue her lesson in music.

Finally noticing her mistress knowing stare, Lucilla tore her gaze from the window and back to the freckled woman seated across the table and noticed that Hervena had a slump posture. Immediately, the demoness snapped the ruler on her fingers on the table's surface like a whip, catching the attention of the human she contracted with, who immediately straightened in her seat.

"My lady," she said in a authoritative tone, "Please refrain from hunching your back while sitting, it is most unlady-like."

Hervena scoffed, glaring at the demoness with her green eyes, which were a lighter shade than Lucilla's. The demoness sighs at the stubbornness of her young mistress. Of course, Lucilla herself was no lady, and was equally as stubborn and as rude as this teenage human, but she kept herself well all for the putting up the façade of a strict governess.

But though the image they portray seemed like an innocent banter between a child and her tutor, the story behind them is very different.

The only daughter of a wealthy family, Hervena was treated like a princess, and saw herself as such. And like all princesses, they must have a prince. She was betrothed to a promising young Irish man – the son of her father's fellow man in whatever business he was in. She was to wed him when she reaches the age of 18, and she could not contain her excitement, as she was fond of the man she was promised to. But that all changed on one, cruel day, when the man who she had admired was the root of the murder's of her entire clan. She had been kept alive to be tortured, and had her purity striped away from her by a gang of thirty ghoulish men all hired by her own fiancé. She had called for the demoness, with the intention of exacting revenge upon everyone involved in the murder and rape, saving the last most horrible death to her fiancé.

It was another typical torture and revenge contract. But it didn't matter for Lucilla. She was not picky, and every chance of a meal is the best chance there is.

Snapping at her charge again for day dreaming during her study (though she herself was lost in her own thought), Lucilla left her to her lessons in the library when her ears heard several knocks coming from the main door. Speeding down the hall, the auburn haired demoness opens one of the double oak doors, expecting a messenger or someone of less importance. Instead, she is faced-to-face with the pale-haired, indigo-eyed demon, who smiled sheepishly at her.

Lucilla blink, wondering why she had failed to notice his aura behind the door, _"Maybe I've become too accustomed to him,"_ she thought to herself. She looked up at the tall male with a bored expression. Her nose then catches a sweet, slightly musky, fragrance, and she glances downwards where she saw a bouquet of exotic looking brownish-red flowers held between his hands.

She quickly looked up at him again, seeing his indigo orbs gleam. She frowns. "You are quite the persistent fellow, to follow me about for four months, suddenly disappear, and return through the front door with flowers. I would have been impressed and flattered if I weren't a demon," she said nonchalantly, leaning her shoulder on the door frame as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dmitry chuckled, resting the bouquet on his arm as he ran his fingers through his tuft of wavy hair. "From the looks of it, it seems I once again failed miserably in courting you."

"You're damn well right there."

"But still, I'm glad to know that you actually paid mind that I disappeared. Did you miss me?"

Lucilla scrunches her nose is slight disgust. "Don't be absurd," she backs away from the door frame, stepping forward, "The likes of someone like you is not meant to be missed. I can rid you from existence and no one would bother about it."

His smile faltered a little. "I see. Well then," he took a step forward and then slowly reached out the bouquet in his hands, "I hope you still accept these, though."

Lucilla stared down at the exotic flowers hesitantly. She had never seen such a flower before, even in her long life. She glances back up at the male, who was looking back down at her, waiting patiently for her to take the bouquet.

Sighing, Lucilla reached out her hands, taking the bunch from him, their finger's brushing. She cradled the flowers in one arm, looking down at it for awhile with scrutiny. Then she looked up at him, her brows furrowing as she realized something. "You're different," she began, "You're trying to catch my approval like a human. Why is that?

Dmitry tilted his head, a small smile still on his lips as his cerulean eyes stared down at her in a tenderly manner that it was soothing. He shrugged his broad shoulders before he spoke. "Surely, you are not new to demons trying to catch your approval. I thought a change from the norm would perk your interest."

He was right. Dmitry was not the first demon who wanted her as his mate. Rare as demon mates may be, Lucilla was still subjected to several courtings, mostly from upper class demons. That was all before she began the true test of her skills – the event that garnered the reputation she held on to present: coined as _The Belladonna Massacre_.

She always thought that demons who decide to court for a mate to be silly. Back then, she was constantly showered with gifts, and in the world of demons, the term 'gifts' include severed heads of different beasts, silver to gold chalices of blood from the finest humans, and occasionally half of a human soul – all just to show her how powerful and influential they were, as it was customary that demonesses pick suitable mates that could bore them offsprings that will inherit their power. It was stupid. And she proved just how stupid male demons could be during the massacre, as they battle to the death just for her approval.

But Dmitry was different. He was persistent, but he was incredibly patient. He knows that his standards were low for a powerful demoness like Lucilla, but he tries to impress her in the most simplest of ways, instead of acting like a peacock baring his eye-catching feathers to the world.

Thus she had to admit, the change from the norm did in fact, perk her interest.

Her eyes softened, and she raised a hand to carass the brown-red petals of the strange flower.

"Lucilla?" Came a feminine voice.

Hervena slowly approached the front entrance, having left her study when she noticed her servant has been gone for awhile. She halted by the open door, raising an eyebrow at the tall and handsome man beside the demoness. The ginger-haired female glanced up at the male for a long while, eyeing him up and down. And then she smile, and Lucilla noticed the way her young mistress grinned. Accompanied by a faint blush on her freckled cheeks, it seemed that the seventeen year old was _flirting_ with the dashing stranger on her front porch. Lucilla suddenly became irritated at the look she was giving off, though she failed to comprehend why she was irritated anyway.

"And who might this be?" Questioned her mistress, nudging Lucilla's side with an elbow.

The demoness straightened, reverting back to the strict and regal façade of a governess. "He is of no importance my Lady, now let us return to your lessons." She said quickly, trying to avoid the subject. Her green eyes glance up at the demon, who had an amuse smirk on his features.

As she tried to turn back, Hervana raised a palm, halting her. "How can someone who bothered to ring the door be of no importance? Lucilla, who is this man?"

"Really, my Lady, we must return to –"

"That was an order, Lucilla."

There was a moment of silence, with Dmitry staring with an amuse gaze between the two females. Mentally cursing, Lucilla heaves a sigh before turning back to face the demon with a slight glare. "My Lady, this is Dmitry Malchiv," she did her best to hide the vice in her tone.

Smiling sweetly, Dmitry presses a hand to his chest and bows lowly. "Lady Hervena Railey…it is a pleasure to finally meet the lovely mistress of my dear friend."

Lucilla scoffed at his words. Not once had she considered this demon as her friend. Not once.

Meanwhile, Hervena stared on at the male and then smiled upon a sudden realization. "You're too perfect to be a human," she suddenly muttered, surprising the two beings, "and since you claim to be Lucilla's _friend_, it makes it all the more convincing. You are a demon, are you not?"

"The young lady is quite observant," Dmitry said in a deep and polite tone, "Yes, I am a demon. I've recently accomplished my last contract and thought to pay my friend a visit."

The emerald-eyed demoness snorted. _"How many more lies are you trying to feed to my mistress?"_

There was a mischievous glint in Hervena's eyes. "Another demon, eh?" she said with a playful smirk, "Tell me Dmitry, would you consider working under me along with Lucilla?"

"My Lady!?" the demoness cried out in disbelief, but Hervena hushed her protest with a raised palm.

"I will give you half my soul if you do so," the ginger-haired continued, causing the demoness to panic slightly. Her mind fumed at the thought of having to share her meal with a demon she barely even knew.

Noticing the negative reaction of the brunette, Dmitry could only smile. He responded to her request with a calm and polite tone. "Lady Reiley, I am honored, but as of the moment, I am quite full and will remain so for several years. Also, I could not possibly contract with someone whose fate is already promised to another demon," he said, glancing at Lucilla, who calmed slightly. He turned back to the human as he continued, "I do, however, have a lot of free time in my hands, and it would not bother me to assist in your household, without asking for anything in return, for the time being."

Lucilla had to bite down on her tongue to avoid cursing out loud at the male demon's preposterous suggestion.

"Very well," exclaim Hervena with a wide smile before she turned to Lucilla.

The demoness furrowed her eyebrows and spoke in voice with a hint of a pleading tone, "My Lady, we don't need another demon to be involved. You are already contracted with me, and I am truly capable of handling things on my own."

"Having another demon assist us will help bring me closer to my revenge," Hervena said with a strict tone which was so very unlike her, "This is an order, Lucilla. Learn to live with Dmitry around, just until it's time for him to leave. Understand?"

Lucilla tried her best to not growl in her agitation. The contract seal on her left hand burned on that order and she sighs, giving in. "Yes, my Lady," she muttered. She glanced up at Dmitry, who was still smiling.

Her mistress stepped back inside the manor, the two demons following behind her, but then she halted when she noticed the bouquet held in Lucilla's arms. She reached for the flowers, ripping it from Lucilla's hold. She smiled fondly at the bouquet before smiling up at Dmitry. "Are these from you?" she asked, a blush creeping on her cheeks, flattered at the gift she thought was addressed to her.

"Yes, mistress."

Lucilla turned away, frowning a bit when Hervena whiffed on the exotic, bell-shaped flowers. "I've never seen these flowers before, what are they?" she heard her mistress ask.

Dmitry smiled, his response actually catching Lucilla's attention (and interest). "They are my favorite flowers, my Lady…the beautiful, yet _deadly nightshades_."

''''''''''''''''''''

In the one month of having Dmitry in the manor, his pursuit to win Lucilla's approval became stronger, but he never interfered with her duties as the mistress' demon. Dmitry was always calmly doing the task given to him without disturbing the other demon, saving his courting only when the two of them were alone…that is, if one counts small talk and quick sweet glances courting.

Eventually, Lucilla learned to live along side Dmitry. His presence no longer disturbed her like before, and they would engage in longer conversations that didn't entirely focus on the topic of mates and the like. It continued on like that, and the air between them became comfortable.

Lucilla would be lying to herself if she still did not see the indigo-eyed demon as a friend. Too long had others of her kind hide from her, that she just realized how lonely her life had turned out. Oh, she did not regret doing the Belladonna Massacre, as the event allowed her to rise in ranks to a more revered hierarchy. But as they say, it was lonelier being at the top of the pyramid. So it gave her some relief to be able to confide herself to another demon.

And thus, as the times grew, so too was the relationship she had with him. And soon enough, Dmitry's patience was rewarded.

She became his mate.

''''''''''''''''''''

"I love you," the words sounded foreign as it escaped her lips. Love was not something a demon can comprehend so fast and so easily, but she felt obliged to say it out loud, as if it would quench the heaviness coiling in her chest.

Dmitry's soft indigo eyes stared at her as he lay on his side. Lucilla's head rested on his biceps, her emerald orbs gleaming as she stared back at him unblinking, waiting for a reaction from the male.

The demon blinked twice, and then scooted closer to her while he raised the sheets to cover their bare bodies. He hummed delightfully, their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes and smiled, but he did not speak, or returned the same words back at her. Lucilla remained staring at him, still waiting patiently for a response.

But still no reply.

A little disappointed, she cast her eyes downwards, peaking beneath the sheets until she can see her lower abdomen. A replica of the pale-haired demon's unique pentacle gleamed slightly below her naval.

Still looking down at her stomach she mouthed "I love you," in a sound softer than a whisper. Her fingers rested on the mark on her, smiling slightly at the thumping sensation of a smaller aura deep within her.

''''''''''''''''''''

When Dmitry found out she was pregnant, he could not contain his excitement.

Dark creatures as they were, the concept of raising a family was not foreign to them. They are known to be overly protective of their mates and offsprings, and for a demon, to know that their bloodline will live on sheds some light in the darkness of which they live in.

The indigo-eyed demon was pleased that the mother of his child was a powerful demoness. It assured him that the child will have a high chance of being as powerful as Lucilla. Demons who bare children with such high regard are equally respected by many. It was the reason why they pick mates who are stronger and smarter; to make sure their genes are passed down, mingling with their own, and giving birth to an even more powerful being, and will remain proud even if their own children would one day surpass them.

It was only when she became pregnant when she thought about this as a possible intention of the pale-haired male, who ranked two levels below her, and only asked her to become his mate due to his 'admiration' of her power.

But she did not want to think that. No. She had grown to love the demon. She did not feel the burning flames of lust with him, nor the primal need to simply reproduce. No. She loved him, even if she didn't fully understand the word 'love'. She had no other word in her vocabulary that could possibly describe what she felt, so she favored for the taboo.

Unfortunately, it did not favor her.

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucilla cringe and fell on her knees at the immense pain eliciting from deep within her. Her eyes fluctuated between red and green, and she hissed loudly as she clutched her lower abdomen, dropping the book from her hands.

Shock at the demoness' sudden attack, Hervena stood up from her seat, the wooden chair screeching behind her. She did not help Lucilla up, too stunned to comprehend what was happening with the supposedly powerful demon she contracted with, and instead leaned across the table to watch as the brunette curled on the floor into a fetal position.

Fearing that this sudden ailment would hinder her hunt for revenge, Hervena backed away, crying out. "D-Dmitry!" she summoned in a loud tone, her voice echoing on the stone walls, and a second later the pale-haired demon stormed into the room, having sensed the disturbance coming from his mate moments ago,

"Lucilla!" he cried out as he descended on one knee, picking up the female and helping her up. She seated herself on the carpet, her back leaning on the wall as she panted heavily, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She cringed again, clutching on her stomach tightly, while Dmitry cupped his gloved palms on her cheeks, inspecting her. Standing behind him was an anxious Hervena, who was more concerned with the possible discontinuation of her revenge should something serious occur to Lucilla.

She did not understand what was happening to her. She had never felt such a pain before. She had been sliced and punctured before throughout her many battles, but it did not compare to the agony that actually came from within her. It could not possibly be labor – she was still on her third month – Quite too early for anything. Her only idea would be a side effect of her pregnancy, to which she has yet to announce to her mistress.

Her pain seemed to have numbed down, and as she continued to pant, she ran her hand gently over her naval area, hoping that a soothing lullaby would calm the frantic fetus within her.

But then, just before her song began, she felt a difference. Her palm settled, waiting…feeling…

She felt no movement…

…felt no pulsations…

…sensed no aura.

There was nothing. It was gone.

Her baby was gone.

Her mouth hung open as her fingers searched around her stomach, looking for any sign that would prove her theories wrong. Dmitry watched her sudden panicked features, his brows furrowing in confusion.

When she halted running her hand about her torso, Lucilla shot her head up to her mate, her emerald eyes wide and gleaming. "I-it's g-gone…" she quivered nervously.

Dmitry shucks his head, his expression bewildered as he raised an eyebrow at her. "What? What is gone?"

With shaky hands, she reach for his right hand, instantly tugging off the glove and pressing the bare palm over her green dress, right on her lower abdomen. Dmitry waited for something, expecting to feel the developing aura of his child, but instead felt nothing but fabric beneath his fingers. He immediately looked up at her, his own indigo eyes wide.

Lucilla held back the tears that wanted to descend. She would never show weakness, most especially in front of her mistress, who continued to stare down at them without a single clue to what was truly happening.

"D-Dmitry… I –" she began, but halted when Dmitry's normally composed expression contorted into a look of pure rage: his nose scrunching, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared. The deep indigo of his eyes burned to an eerie fuchsia with black slit pupils. He pulled his hand from her grip and stood up immediately, turned to the door and stormed out the room, his dark aura trailing behind him.

Hervena whipped behind her when Dmitry strutted by, watching the door shut with a loud 'thud'. She blinked at the abrupt change of mood of the other demon, then raised an eyebrow, rested her hands on her hips as she huffed out her confusion.

"L-Let's continue the lesson," the ginger-haired female heard Lucilla say in a still cracking voice while struggling to revert back to the strict tone she used whenever she acted as her governess.

Hervena turned back, watching Lucilla pick up the fallen book and heave herself up by supporting on the desk. All attempts of a question from the human regarding what occurred earlier were obliterated with Lucilla telling her to recite the long Latin poem they had been studying before she lost her child.

''''''''''''''''''''

She had the deduced that the possible reason why she suddenly lost her child while still within her womb would be due to his mate's position. They say the stronger the demon, the more chances his seed will survive in the womb of a powerful demoness.

In human to demon matings, the seeds or eggs of demons are always superior. Chances of pregnancy was always high when a male demon mates with a female human, as their sperm was strong enough to survive in a lower being. It was always the reverse in female demons. Human men, bearing inferior seeds, could never ripen inside a demoness' womb. The concept of inferiority and superiority of the seed was still applicable even to normal demon matings. Dmitry Malchiv was of a low class, too low from Lucilla that his seed was not viable enough to make the pregnancy last.

After that event, there was a drastic change in their relationship. Dmitry turned colder and distant, and spoke to her snappily – so very far from the demon she had first met.

It was only when she lost their child did she realize that her assumptions were correct, that he only wanted her as his mate so she could bare him a child as powerful as her.

He had used her for his own selfish needs…to rid of himself of the frustration of being a low ranking demon.

She knows that he had used her, and it angered her so, but she couldn't possibly let him go. She loved her enough to claim the fault as her own. She wondered why, despite his anger, he did not leave. He continued to stay with her and the young mistress. And so forth, for as long as he is still with her, she will still hold on to the last thin string that tied them.

''''''''''''''''''''

Five month passed. The heavy clouds above where gray in color, bringing forth a warning of rain.

A breeze swift by as Lucilla walked the grassy patches that surrounded the manor, probing the area for her mistress, who once again ran off from her lessons. While her eyes scanned for the ginger-haired woman, her senses perked to locate the aura of his mate. If she were able to locate just one of them, they would eventually lead to the other. Her mistress and her mate have been around each other closer than Lucilla had with either both of them. Hervena also seemed to summon Dmitry more often, having recently promoted him from a mere footman to butler.

Of course, this did not bother Lucilla so much. She knows that Dmitry is there in his line of duty as butler, and she trusts him that he would never steal the soul that bore her mark.

She broke from her reverie when her senses picked up not the aura of her mate, but an unfamiliar one lurking on her far right. With alert eyes, she turn her attention to where she picked the faint aura, and immediately she caught a flash of black and red between the gaps of the tree trunks and bushes that littered the estate.

Instantly cracking her whip, Lucilla speed into the woody area to catch the intruder who, by the aura it gave off, was in fact another demon, but when she arrived at the spot she last saw the shadow, the area was clear. "Show yourself!" She called out as she spun in her heels to check every angle of the area. With her senses still perked, she noticed that the unfamiliar aura had disappeared as well, but she continued to keep her guard up.

She steadied herself and her emerald eyes continue to scan the dim surrounding, when she suddenly saw something appear behind a tree through her peripheral vision. Maintaining a firm grip on the leather handle of her bronze whip, Lucilla waited for any attempt of an ambush. The figure to her left remained still, as if it had no plans on moving.

When another minute of unmoving silence pass, Lucilla decided to make a move. She would be quick; targeting the red and black figure with the spiky end of her whip so fast, the intruder would never know what hit him.

She lashed her long whip by pirouetting her body with the intention of bifurcating the demon. But suddenly her whip was stopped, the inertia causing her to wobble in her footing. She looked up in shock. The length of her whip was stretched as the other end was tugged tightly. She followed the stretch of her bronze whip until her eyes settled on the one holding the other side.

A single, black-gloved hand held the unspiky part at the tip of the whip, grasping it firmly without even straining. It awed her; as no one would be that fast or strong enough to catch a windcutting slash without having their hand cut off in their attempt.

Cursing under her breath, Lucilla tried to pry the hand off by tugging strongly on the handle of the whip, but whoever held on to the other end would not budge, and its grip only became more tighter around the band.

Her narrow eyes trailed from the single hand to a wrist, then lower until she could see an elbow and a shoulder. As if sensing that he was being eyed, the figure hiding behind the dim shadow of the trees stepped forward. From the shoulders were something fur-lined, and then a long neck followed by maroon colored hair. The light then touched on a handsome, pale-cream face, and slowly closed eyelids were raised, revealing piercing topaz irises that reminded her of a wild feline.

Upon revealing himself, the aura that had disappeared returned, being emitted from the red-headed demon, but it was more stronger…too powerful actually, that the gravity of his energy was enough to send a chill up her spine. Lucilla suddenly swallowed a lump that form in her throat. She had never sense such power being released by anyone before. He did not give off the appearance and air that he was _The _Devil, but it sure felt like he was one.

The other demon stared back at her with a straight face, unblinking eyes seeming to burn holes in her skull. He slowly tilted his head, still observing her, and seconds later he uncurls his fingers, letting go of the whip which landed on the ground with a 'clank'. His hand was still raised, and then he slowly turns his wrist until his palm faced her.

"I mean no harm," he suddenly said in a deep monotone that seemed devoid of any emotion, "I was simply passing by."

Lucilla watch him drop his hand back to his side slowly. The male demon's eyes were still glued to her, endlessly observing her to the point that his eyes turned haunting. The demoness furrowed her eyebrows at him. The male was intimidating, and after sensing his level of power she knows not to move or do anything reckless. But despite his stern tone, there was sincerity in his voice, and Lucilla decided to take his word, but still kept her guard.

A small wave of relief filled her when the demon finally shuts his piercing eyes. The male then gave her a small, polite bow, turned, and disappeared in the shadows without a word, leaving Lucilla to ponder the perplexity of the demon.

''''''''''''''''''''

Several minutes to midnight the following day, Lucilla could finally feel the extent of the distance between her and her mate. Dmitry was always avoiding her and spoke to her less. If they did get a chance to talk, his words were cold.

Lucilla felt small. Despite being superior to him in every way, she allowed herself to be overpowered by him. Dmitry dominated her in his anger and frustration. Lucilla knows it would take a long time before he could completely forgive her, but she is willing to wait as patiently as he did waiting for her approval.

Walking down the halls of the manor, she made her way to her mistress chambers to check up on her. She had sense that she was still awake, which was unusual as Hervena always slept early.

She had not seen Dmitry since after dinner, and was not able to sense him for awhile. But as she made her way closer to the bedroom, his mark on her began to burn, signaling that he was nearby. Lucilla raised an eyebrow at this, as he never did patrol this side of the manor because that would be her job.

Shrugging off the burning sensation, Lucilla made it in front of the bedroom door and instantly grab hold of the brass handle. Before twisting the knob, she shuts her eyes and sighs, composing herself back to the strict and regal impersonation. With eyes still closed, she pushed open the door.

"My Lady –" she paused, her eyes settling on the bed of the dim room which was bathe in a yellow hue from the single candle at the bedside table.

Her green eyes went wide as saucers, and her lips quivered as it hung open.

Dmitry was hovering above her naked mistress on the bed, his lips to her breast as she moaned in delight. They still fail to notice Lucilla by the door, whose face had contorted, green eyes burned to demonic red, and fingers curled to fists. Suddenly, all the bottled up rage, frustration and self-loathing exploded, bursting the bottle into thousands of sharp shards that pierced her black heart.

A ear-splitting, cougar-like scream erupted from her voice box, attracting her mate and mistress' attention. But before they could even comprehend what was happening, Dmitry was thrown off from the bed by a strong force and crashed on the wall across the room. It was strong enough to crack the wall.

He struggled on his elbows when he fell on the floor. He looked up when a shadow hovered above him, only to cower at the sight of the flaming demonic eyes of Lucilla – no…The Deadly Nightshade.

The weaker demon was once again flung to the wall by a swift kick on the side that probably cracked his entire left rib cage. He screamed in agony, clutching his side, only to cry out more when Lucilla cracked her whip and began lashing out at him.

Lucilla was blind with rage. But she was wailing, tears cascading heavily from her eyes.

In one strong lash, the spiky end of her whip pierced Dmitry's back deeply, lodging on his vertebrae. He cried out louder at the pain caused by Lucilla as she tugged at the whip harshly in an attempt to free the spike.

"Lucilla! Stop!" cried Hervena behind her, "Stop this at once Lucilla! _That's an order_!"

But she ignored her pleas and orders, and continued to tug at the whip. Angered by her disobedience, Hervena jumped off the bed and approached her demon.

With one last strong tug, the spike was free from his spine. Dmitry screamed while Hervena closed in behind her. Lucilla only turned her head to her, showing off her demonic glare.

"Lucilla, Stop this! That's an or–"

She never finished. Lucilla had lashed her whip at her own mistress, the spike piercing the side of her skull.

The body fell to the floor with a thud. The spike was once again stuck, and so the demoness shoves it aside before turning back to the weaker male.

After witnessing what she had down, Dmitry started to back away, but Lucilla crashed a booted foot on his chest, looking him in place. She sat down and straddled him, delivering strong blows and scratches to his face and chest. When Dmitry became still, Lucilla raised her hands above her head. A rare incantation floated in her mind and she began to recite it quickly.

Something materialized between her hands, and soon enough, an intricate dagger formed. The blade was crystal black – A demon blade, and the sight of this made the male cower and he tried to wriggle himself free.

With a hoarse cry, the blade descended and pierced him on the chest, eliciting a loud scream of pain. Lucilla did not stop there; she pulled out the blade only to plunge it back down on him. She repeated this many times, blood splattering everywhere as she did.

The bedroom floor was now flooded in crimson. Eventually Dmitry's screams died down. The raging demoness made one more attempt to pierce the blade.

She suddenly halted, the blade half-way down, when she felt a hand on her lower abdomen, right below her navel, where his mark rested.

"…Lu…cil…la…"

She looked down at the bloodied hand before slowly gazing down at hazy indigo eyes, and for the last time, she saw that glimmer of light in his irises – the one that he had on his eyes that made her love him – before it went dim.

The hand on her naval went limp.

Lucilla stared down at the now empty indigo eyes, the state of the situation starting to clear on her. Soon enough, her body began to tremble. Her hands slackened, her fingers unfurling around the blade's handle, and the dagger fell to the floor. After the clanking sound of steel meeting floor, the room became silent.

Slowly, she dropped her hands. Her now green eyes stared at the blood on her bare palms. She used to love the sight of blood on her hands…now it made her shake uncontrollably…A reminder of what she had done.

Her trembling lips parted, and her hoarse voice was replaced by a softer tone. She began to sing a quivering soft song – The lullaby she had composed for _their_ child.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh dear, oh dear. I was told that it would be messy, but I did not expect it to be this gruesome."

She heard a male voice, but did not turn to see who it belonged to.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to die?"

Came another deep voice. It was familiar. The words where said in a monotone, however, this time, it had some emotion in it.

"And spoil the fun surprise? Come now, Gabriel. As if you could have done anything to stop it. She was already in the to-die list."

"I should have known that this would happen when you said you got assigned in Ireland for a _special_ case."

She could hear approaching footsteps create splattering sounds as they stepped on the pool of blood. Lucilla remained still, looking down at the blank eyes of her mate. From her peripheral vision, she saw a black clad figure and long silver hair approach the dead body of her mistress. She heard a quick slash, and soon something glowed bright.

A long hum escaped from the silver-haired male. "Quite a nasty life for a young girl. It's a shame she never got her revenge," said the male, who she finally deduced was a Reaper.

"Revenge solves nothing," said the other male, who sounded close.

"So says the demon," the Reaper said with a chuckle.

The splattering footsteps drew near, and soon a shadow hovered above her. Lucilla refused to leave her gaze from the hazed indigo eyes. But then, at last, she blinked, when a black gloved hand reached down next to the body and picked up the bloody handle of the demon blade she had summoned. Then another hand came down on Dmitry's face, blocking her view of his eyes.

The black-gloved fingers rested gently over the eyes, pressing on the lids and pulled them down, and when the hand retracted, Dmitry's eyes were closed.

A sob escape Lucilla's lips, tears once again falling from the corners of her eyes.

"You're suppose to die too…for what you have done," she heard the male in front of her say, and she slowly looked up. The topaz-eyed demon she had seen earlier stood before her, staring back at her with a stern look.

For a moment, they just stared back at each other. Lucilla knows that what she had done was against demon aesthetics, the punishment was always execution for such act. Could this topaz-eyed demon be her judge? Her shoulders relaxed as she awaited her death.

But then, the red-haired demon's gaze softened. "However," he said, "I have other plans for you."

Lucilla blinked up at him when he opens his palm at her, offering his left hand after shedding off his glove. She stared down at the palm, eyes widening slightly at the blaring scar that marred the pale skin.

Confused, she looked back up at the male demon, only to see a ghost of a smile on his lips, and a glimmer in his tantalizing topaz eyes that she thought only Dmitry Malchiv possessed.

Slowly, she raised her own left hand, her dark green contract seal exposed, and then rested it over his scarred palm. His hand was strangely warm for a demon, and as his fingers curled, closing around her smaller hand in a firm and assuring hold, she felt like she was suddenly saved from falling into the depths of despair.

''''''''''''''''''''

_And that's the last of The Fallens' Tales. Hope you saw a new light in the ever bitchy Lucilla Landis._

_Now that the extras are over, I can finally focus on the concluding chapters of the story. Chapter XXVI will resume and will be posted within this week, so keep watch!_

_**Questions? Clarifications? Complaints (though I hope none)? Got something to ask regarding this story's premise? **__Type it in through your reviews or PM me, I'm willing to answer them…except, of course, if it involves giving you spoilers. My responses will be posted in the following chapters. Don't be afraid to ask!_

_**FAVE**__**!**_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_By the way, after the next chapter, you won't be seeing me for awhile. Our Finals will start next week, plus the Removal Exams after that...then we have to wait for grades, and I'll be too nervous to write. Pray for me so I could pass every subject, and your devine intervention will allow me to update soon to feed all you story-hungry creatures. In the mean time, Have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 3-4-2013


	29. XXVI: The Fallen, Needed

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_I'm sleepy, but I decided to finish this chapter as soon as possible. As promised, I updated the next chapter after the extra within the week. The reason for the early update is simply because I'll be gone from the writing scene for a short while. How's a __**3 WEEKS HIATUS**__ sound to you? Excruciatingly horrible? Well, too bad. It's our finals starting next week, and I'll be too engrossed with the many books and notes of my med-student life to even update for the whole week. But why 3 weeks you ask? Well, you see…we have, what is close to call as a 'Removal Exams', which is like a re-take exam of the whole lessons of the semester if we somehow failed the subject, thus giving us a chance to redeem ourselves. I know I am bound to have 3 or 4 re-takes, so that occurs on the week after the finals. The 3rd week is due to waiting for our grades, and I'll be too riled up and nervous to even think about updating. I hope you all understand, I mean, this has happened before (I think it was right upon the end of the Season 1 Arc of this story)._

_Anyways, for this chapter, I hope you all won't get too shock about what I've done, but Sebby's going to go through some horrible shit. And Ciel, well, I made him into a bastard. Not that I don't like Ciel, I just thought of a little change in his character would sound nice. In many other stories where they continue where the anime left off, he's been depicted as someone who got along with Sebastian well, or they become equals. Only a few writers took the risk of turning Ciel into the characteristics of a 'true' demon who showed just how dominant he is to Sebastian, who we all know did not like the way the anime ended. I'm going to take that risk, and I hope you all like how it turned out. But remember, the personalities of the characters of my story all have a reason for changing, so don't go reviewing me stuff like "You don't know how to portray Ciel's character and shit-like-that," because you still don't know what's really going through that kid's head for doing what he did. It's not OOC-ness – It's called __Character Development__. Never make those two terms synonymous._

_Sebastian is still suicidal. He's fun to write when he's like that, though the stuff I make him say makes me want to cry sometimes._

_Speaking of reviews, mega-hugs to the latest batch of reviewers: __**Serah, Amehsk, Reader, AnimeApprentice, IggyLikesToExplode, **__and__** VampireSiren. **__Thanks also to the wonderful people who read, fave, and followed this amazing work of crap._

_And about the SebastianXViessa lemon that I mentioned last chapter that I would write? Yeah. That will be completed after my hiatus, and will probably be posted before or after the chapter after this._

_For this chapter's inspirational tunes, we have __**Within Temptation's **__(again) __**"All I Need", **__and__** "Yesterday's Gone" **__by __**Straight Line Stitch, **__with more inspiration coming from the latter, as it seems to depict Sebastian's longing for Viessa._

_So enough of my noise. On with the story!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXVI**

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Viessa…Viessa…**_

_**Time seems to stop moving when you're not with me…**_

…_**everything is so steady…**_

…_**everything is so bleak…**_

…_**it's as if nothing was alive anymore…**_

…_**it's as if there is no life at all.**_

_**Please…**_

…_**I need you…**_

…_**There is no life without you…**_

_**So let me hear your voice…**_

_**Viessa…**_

…_**Tell me where you are.**_

''''''''''''''''''''

A pretty blond girl's blue-green eyes, glazed over by a blank, opaque sheen, stared upwards. The high, dark stone ceiling being the last thing she ever saw before her chest cavity was ripped open. Innards lay chaotically around the open torso, blood pooling around the spot where she lay. Her heart has long lost its frantic beating, and it lay flatly on the center of the open cavity, shriveled and mangled like a fruit after being squeezed out of all its juices.

The single blue eye seemed to glare icicles as it stared down at the bloody cadaver by his feet. A pink tongue emerged and ever so slowly trailed on his lips, licking off the blood that covered the lower half of his face. His tongue lapped at the crimson liquid for a long moment, and then halted at one corner of his partially closed mouth, before quickly retreat the muscle back in his mouth to frown grimly.

He spun around, his bloody features facing the tall, dark-haired male standing by the window against the light of the eternal full moon of Elysium. "You called that a 'feast'?" the younger snapped, baring his canines at him, "What a mediocre soul! I told you to bring me the finest!" The navy-haired demonling made his way towards his butler, his heels clicking on the floor as he stomped. Arriving by Sebastian's front, the former earl raised a bloody hand and slapped the demon across the face with all the power his new demon body possessed, painting a bright red mark and four bloody streaks on the ivory skin of his cheek.

The force exerted on the slap was enough to make Sebastian lose his footing, but he was able to keep standing. He slowly straightened back to his stiff posture, but his head hung low. He stared blankly at his shoes, hazy red eyes unblinking and distant.

A growl escaped Ciel's throat, and he reached up and pulled Sebastian down to meet his eye level by his tie. His brows narrowed at the butler, who remained staring at a spot on the floor. "Look at me," commanded the younger.

Sebastian did not move. Ciel grumbled and slapped him again with his other free hand. "Look at your master! That's an order!" he shouted, and at last, the taller demon moves his head up at him. His face was plain – emotionless. His red eyes met his only visible orb but did not seem to focus, only staring distantly as if he was looking through his head.

Ciel frowned up at him. "Do you remember the order I gave you?" he said in a soft tone laced with venom.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Sebastian, his voice hoarse but meek, as if it was his first time to speak after many years of silence.

"What did I order you to do, Sebastian?" The younger said as he tilted his head, a look of sick amusement becoming obvious in his young features.

He was quite for a short while, his face unchanged, before he replied with the still dreary tone, "To bring to you a fine meal, Young Master."

"And did you?"

No reply.

"Answer, Sebastian."

"No, I did not."

Ciel perfectly mimicked Sebastian's signature smirk – one that the eternal demon butler had stopped using since fifteen years ago. It suited the former human to the point that it was sickening. How that innocent face adapted well to such a mischievous trademark made the point clear that he has fully and _proudly_ accepted his transgression into his darker side. "And what did I say I would do when you don't do a good job?" Ciel said in an ominous way.

His face remained stoic when he replied, though his voiced cracked just the tiniest bit. "You will give me one hell of a punishment," he managed to mutter.

"Exactly," Ciel said almost enthusiastically. He uncoils his fingers around the now wrinkled black tie and spun in his heels. Sebastian straightened, watching his master make his way to a desk at the other side of the room.

Ciel heaves himself up to sit at the edge of the table. He crossed his legs as he eyed Sebastian still standing by the window and he raised his chin. He lifted a hand to his face, and his black-nailed fingers grasps at the eye patch, tugging it off his face, exposing the purple eye and the gleaming contract seal that bind the other demon to him for all of eternity.

Both his eyes glowed a bright fuchsia-red, the pupils turning to black slits. "Come here, Sebastian," he said, a sly smile on his face, "Your punishment a waits."

From his distance, Sebastian could see his young master's hand slid down the surface of the desk, the lithe fingers coiling around the handle of the spiked metal rod he had found a few years back. He continue to stare blankly even as Ciel began running his hands on the iron, seemingly enjoying the weight and feel of the torture weapon.

The spikes glitters from the moonlight seeping into the room, an as Sebastian eyed the sharp edges, all he wanted was to get this torture over with. And so, with a smooth, straight gait, he made his way to the other side of the large room. His eyes flickered down on the corpse of the girl, the one he had given so much effort to hunt down, when he passed it by. He would have to bury the body when his punishment is over. It was too mangled up to leave in the hands of the human authorities and the Reapers.

Contrary to what his young master said, the girl's soul was, in fact, good enough to be a feast. He knows that Ciel had lied about the soul being mediocre; otherwise the demonling wouldn't have messily opened the human's chest to devourer the soul straight from the heart, instead of just sucking it out from the mouth like he usually did. Sebastian could deduce from merely looking at the younger's face that he wanted to punish him, regardless of the turn of the situation.

A small, raised palm was a silent order for him to stop, and so Sebastian halted in a straight stand, his arms dangling in his sides. His hazy red eyes continued to stare distantly at his master as he waited for whatever plan the younger had forming in his sadistic little head. Sebastian, being a sadist as well, had a few ideas forming in his own mind, and addressed to the younger seated in front of him. However, his sadism did not show, and he wondered whether he had lost the ability to move the muscles of his face to form expressions after a long time of looking miserable.

"Take off your coat," ordered the younger, tipping his chin up. Sebastian immediately shed off his black tail coat without word or hesitation, and it fell on the floor unceremoniously, pooling around his shoes. "Vest and tie as well," Ciel added when he flopped down the table top and began circling the other demon. Sebastian did as he was told, and the articles of clothing pilled around his feet.

Ciel halted behind the demon, eyeing his tall and broad back whilst tapping the handle of the rod on his other palm. A smirk grew on his lips as a memory fleet his mind. "Remember when I first tested this?" he tapped the spikes of the rod lightly on the center of his back, "That was the first time I ever heard you scream in pain," he ended this with a dry chuckle.

Sebastian frowned slightly at the recall. Having weakened due to hunger, the feelings of pain had become inevitable, especially when the spikes were able to break some of his vertebrae. Had that been a demon blade, it would have been fatal. That 'test' had happened five years ago, and he wondered now whether his hunger had already put a toll on his body, and that maybe another wound that drastic would already be enough to kill him.

When Ciel's humorless chuckle died down, his smirk immediately curled down into a grimace. "That was annoying," he said darkly, tapping the tip of the rod on his upper back, "Screaming is not an ideal behavior of the Phantomhive butler, so make sure this time, you refrain from doing so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lo –" Sebastian had to bite down on his tongue to avoid crying out when the navy-haired demonling swung the metal rod unto his back, the spikes ripping the back of his white dress shirt and digging into his flesh, drawing blood. His gloved hands curled immediately to fists as his body shivered at the painful impact. Another blow, this time to the lower back, elicited a hiss to escape between his gritted teeth. This was followed by several more blows going at a fast pace, and Sebastian had to control his footing to keep himself up, his toes curling inside his shoes in an attempt to grasp onto something to maintain his balance as the blows kept coming.

Ciel halted after giving a few more blows, and at this temporary pause Sebastian could feel his blood tricking from the wounds of his back to the sides, spreading the crimson color close to the front portion of his shirt.

"Sebastian, you're too tall," Ciel muttered as he raised the rod above his head in preparation to hit Sebastian higher. "Why don't you get down!" the weapon descended down close to the dark-haired demon's neck quite hard that is made Sebastian's knees give way. The tortured demon growled low at the pain on the base of his neck as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Ciel snickered, enjoying himself as his blows became faster and harder now that Sebastian was at his level. The other demon was in incredible amounts of pain, but held his tongue between gritting teeth to avoid making agony noises, though he could not prevent low grunts to escape. He grunted louder when one of the younger's frantic blows hit his right shoulder blade, the spikes lodging deeply that it took Ciel some time to pull it out. When he did, the spikes had pulled on his clavicle bone causing Sebastian to release an open mouth growl in replacement of a scream. The pain shot down his entire right side like a bolt of lightning that numbed his right thigh, causing him to lose his balance. His upper body fell to the floor, and he used his left elbow to support himself, but found it hard as Ciel continued his punishment, the pain making his shoulders tremble.

A swift kick on the back of his head was enough to make his arms droop. Sebastian laid his left arm flat on the floor, resting his sweaty forehead on the lower arm. His body jerked every time a blow is landed on him and he shuts his eyes tightly and bared his gritted teeth. He could hear his young master laughing wickedly along with the swishing sound of the four foot metal rod. Ciel Phantomhive has truly become a demon. And he, Sebastian Michaelis, is reduced into a bloody source of entertainment for the former earl – an unfed pet he can abuse to alleviate his boredom.

Blood trickled down his shoulders, and Sebastian's shaky fingers clawed on the marble floor, as if searching for something to hold on to…someone to grasp that could possibly end this suffering…_someone_…

The image of heavily curled, pale-gold hair waved by in the darkness of his tightly closed eyelids. His right hand stretched out, the fingers clawing on the floor, in a blind attempt to reach out for that hair, as he longed to feel those soft golden tresses between his fingers again.

"V-Vi…es...sa…" he mumbled almost inaudibly through gritted teeth, muted behind the sinister cackles of the younger demon and the swishing blows of the rod against his back.

The thought of her somehow only increased his agony, but only this time, his body no longer struggled against the mighty blows and scratches of the spikes. His fingers stopped clawing, his torso no longer jerked for every blow, he stopped gritting his teeth, and his eyes opened but half-lidded and hazy as he stared off at a spot on the floor, where he could see his blood pooling.

"_Carve into me twice the pain she felt," _went his thoughts, _"Let me bleed twice as much as she did…Double to me the suffering I left her to deal with alone…I deserve it…I deserve this…"_

Seeing that his bleeding butler had stopped struggling, Ciel's blows toned down, until he eventually stopped. He looked down at the unmoving but still very much alive demon lying on his stomach in a pool of his own blood. It was at this point that Ciel had lost interest in his punishment and decided to end it there. His wicked smile quickly turned to a scowl before he shoved the spiky metal rod aside. The bloodied torture device made a loud clanking sound before it slid across the floor, halting by the unlit fireplace.

His right black boot was still pressing on the demon's lower back, the heel having dug deep on his torn flesh. He stepped off the larger demon, straightened himself, before nudging the tip of his pointed boot on the side of Sebastian's head. The dark-haired demon remained still, his gaze still staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm going to bed," Ciel suddenly said in a dry tone as he crossed his arms, looking down at the still body of his butler. Despite being already a demon, Ciel's new body has yet to adapt to out of the sleeping habit of his human years.

His eyes, back to blue and violet, scanned the area of the room and he scrunches his nose at the sight of blood everywhere, from both the dead body of his last meal and from his butler. "I want this room clean before I wake up tomorrow. Understood, Sebastian?"

For a while, Sebastian remained in his unmoving state, but then his head slowly nodded and he replied his typical 'Yes, my Lord' in a soft – barely audible, broken voice, before once again going still.

Ciel rolled his eyes, not at all concern about the state of his demon butler, and then walked across his body to make his way to the connecting door that lead to his chambers. But then, upon reaching a round table that stood in one side of the large room, he paused. He turned his head to the object on the surface of the desk.

A bouquet of pale-lavender colored flowers stood on a white porcelain vase, and its bright and insipid color was striking against the dim, dry, and monochrome design of the room. The navy-haired demonling approaches the vase, looking down at the yellow streaks of the inflorescence. He grimaced once he realized that these were those ghostly looking lilies that littered Elysium. Sebastian has been decorating the castle with these flowers, which the younger found utterly repulsive. Roses would have sufficed, yet his butler continued to fill the vases with asphodels. With their pale colorations, they served like little white lights against the darkness of the halls and rooms, and Ciel has long accepted the darkness and would wish nothing more than rid himself of any form of light.

And so, he grabbed the narrow neck of the vase, and then lifted it off the table. He stomped back to where Sebastian lay, and then shoves the vase of flowers down on him. The vase broke into pieces, the sharp porcelain shards digging into the demon's still open wounds. Water spilled over him, damping his black hair and bloodied white shirt. The asphodels littered all over him, some had their petals tainted red upon settling on his pool of blood.

"What is it with you and these ugly flowers?" muttered the former earl under his breath. Not caring at all whether his butler would reply or not, he left the room, the door creaking loudly as it closed behind him.

A long moment passed after Ciel left him, and Sebastian's gaze finally shifted from a distant spot to an asphodel lying on his blood next to him. The supposedly never-fading asphodels of Elysium suddenly began to crinkle and wither upon contact with demon blood, and his hazed ruby eyes watched with slight interest at the way the beauty of the lily died in front of him.

Finally finding the will to move, Sebastian's body trembled as he heaves himself up, first by his elbows. Moving his upper half was difficult due to the recurrent pain on his back and the deep wound on his shoulder blade, but after a few attempts he was finally able to get on his knees and eventually his feet. He wobbled a bit when he finally got up, but managed to stand. He hunched his back and raised his left hand on the gaping wound on his right shoulder blade.

He made his way out of the room with much difficulty, wanting nothing more than to return to the room he claimed his in the castle-like mansion and crawl in his bed. He'd deal with the mess his master created in the morning before waking the younger, that is, if he does wake up from a badly-needed self-healing sleep.

Leaving the room, he wobbled down the moon-lit corridors, one hand leaning on the walls for support. He took his time, trying to gather enough strength to walk at least better, especially when descending the spiral stair case. He made it downstairs without incident, and proceeded towards his room.

When his hands felt his door handle, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He twisted the knob and pushed until he opened it enough for his body to pass through. His room was smaller compared to the one back in the Phantomhive estates, but it had a single window at the left side of the room that was large enough to allow the light of the eternal full moon to bathe the room in an eerie blue hue. Another reason why he picked this room out of the many others in the empty castle is due to it being the only bedroom that had a window allowing ample view of the Asphodel Meadows.

He didn't make it to his bed when he suddenly lost his strength. He leaned on the closed door, not at all caring at the pain it caused on his back as he slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wooden surface. He was panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his chin. He decided to inspect his wounds, and so tore his bloody gloves off and with his bare fingers, reached behind him and poked on his wounds, his fingers digging into the broken flesh to see how deep they were. He would heal, although the rate would be slow, and he calculated that he needed at least four or five hours before the wounds would close. Four or five hours is long for merely healing wounds not even inflicted by anything made of demonic origin – a clear evidence that Sebastian had truly weakened due to starvation.

Dropping his hands back down his sides, the wounded demon shuts his eyes as he controlled his frantic breathing. And when his lungs finally calmed, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the narrow vase that stood on his bedside table.

Two lilies settled in the thin container – both asphodels. The first was the purple-petalled one he had found in the fields, the one that was different from all the other pale-colored ones, and the one that reminded him so much of his mate's eyes; and the second was the all black asphodel with the blood-red streak on each petal, taken from his son's grave.

Sebastian focused his dreary gaze on both lilies, his hazy red eyes suddenly turned glossy, before his lids slowly flickered down, and he was surrounded by darkness.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Everything is so…empty…and dark…and cold…_

_It hurts. I never felt so much pain before…but it doesn't seem to come from the wounds my young master inflicted on me. It's somewhere inside...I don't understand where, but it's within me...in my chest…_

_What is this? It's heavy and electrifying. It feels like it's tearing me from inside out. Whatever it is, it's not healing… it hurts so much…_

_The darkness…it's slowly lighting up. Sunlight? I can feel the sunlight touch my cold skin...on my left side. Its dawn already…but I still can't see anything…My eyes…they're probably still close, and I can see the light behind my eyelids. It's a dull yellow glow behind the thin skin. I should wake up…start cleaning the mess…Young Master will be upset again…but I can't move…it still hurts…_

_I feel a breeze…it must have passed through the window. I smell something in the air. It's faint. It's sweet. It's haunting. Like death sprayed with fragrant lavender._

_There's something warm on my cheek. It's a small spot of warmth below my right eye. It's…moving...downwards…very slowly. I feel another one…another warm spot, close to the first. It's also trailing downwards._

_There goes another…and another…_

_One…two…three…four…five…_

_Five warm spots…trailing up and down my skin. The spots seem to get bigger…and then something larger and warmer is touching me…cupping one side of my face._

_What is it? Fingers? A palm? Slender fingers...a very warm hand..._

_Someone is touching me…an intruder? No…it's not…It's familiar…very familiar…_

_The warmth…it's…comforting…it's…gentle…it's healing…it's…it's…_

_...it's…Viessa?_

_Viessa?_

_I got to wake up..._

_I got to wake up!_

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian's eyes slowly lifted. His vermillion irises darted to the left and he immediately shut his eyes back to a tight close at the bright glow of the sunset from his large window. He furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to open his eyes again, peaking through his long, black lashes before his vision finally adjusted from the brightness.

He remembered leaning on the door before his vision went black, now he found himself lying on his side on the floor, still by the door. The weak demon heaves himself up, running a bare hand on his forehead and temples. Having seat up, his heavy body leaned back on the surface of the door, but he jerks into a hunch with a hiss when he felt a jolt of pain. Sebastian grimaced, realizing that the wounds on his back has still not fully healed.

Frustrated at his transgression to weakness, he ran his hand down his face after pressing on the bridge of his nose, only to stop when his palm rested on his right cheek. He blinked, recalling the things that ran in his head that made him wake up in the first place.

With russet eyes widening a bit, he looked up and scanned his room, searching for the source of the warmth against his skin, but then his eyes landed on the two asphodels on the vase on his bedside table, and his stiff body relaxed. His eyes slowly cast downwards in disappointment. His room was empty.

His hand on his cheek dropped down on his lap. "A dream…" he muttered softly, however his voice had hints of doubt. Sebastian never had a dream in his entire lifetime, so he could never confirm it. What he knows is that he was already conscious when he felt that strange warmth, and even while awake, he could feel it: the heavy pain that was coming from deep inside of him…and it continued to hurt…and it continued to confuse him.

Maybe the feel of her hand on his cheek was the only part that _was_ the dream. A semi-realistic figment of his imagination formed from his desperate longing. It was all a dream – a beautiful dream…and like all dreams, they recreate the happiness one yearns for, only to disappear once one wakes up.

Viessa was a dream that colored the bleak and dark world of a demon. But Sebastian woke up, and she was gone. Now, he is left to face a dreary reality – a world that was bleaker and darker and more eternally damning than anything Hell has to offer.

He looked up again, eyes focusing on the vase of asphodels, eyeing them with a half-lidded gaze. He slowly gets up on his feet, which was a lot easier now that he rested. His back still hurts though, the slash wounds still stinging now and then.

He made his way to a full length mirror that hung beside the bedside table with the vase of asphodels. Sebastian frowned at the sight of himself. He was a mess. His alabaster skin lost its luminosity and looked ashen, and his black hair was disheveled. Dark lines were apparent beneath his eyes, and his blood-red orbs looked like it was covered by a gray film. He also looked thinner, as he could see the shadows of the hollow of his cheeks. Though disturbed by his appearance, he still leaned his forehead on the smooth surface of the mirror, watch as his reflection mimics his actions. He stared at himself for another short moment before averting his gaze to the asphodels beside him.

The sun rose higher above Elysium, and it glowed brighter behind Sebastian's window. It would be some time before he would wake his master, so he decided to start being productive again; least he'd earn another punishment. Stepping away from the mirror, Sebastian turns his back to it, and then glace at the reflection through his shoulder. He grimaced at the sight. The back of his white dress shirt was torn apart as if it was attacked by tigers. It was also tainted heavily with blood, and the smell was still obvious. Through the rips on the shirt, not all of the wounds on his skin were fully closed yet, but the gap was narrow now, making it appear like red lines on his back.

To avoid the risk of the wounds opening again, and requiring him to use more of his already weak energy to heal them, bandaging the wounds would be the best option. Sebastian ripped the shirt off and threw it at a corner to be thrown later, as it was already beyond repair. The rest of his clothes followed and after retrieving new sets of clothes and a first aid kit, began tending to his wounds. It took some difficulty, but he managed to finish wrapping his torso in bandages and dress up quickly.

Since he didn't need to cook breakfast for anyone, he took that time to rid of the dead body of his master's last meal, dumping it at a site far away from the castle-like mansion. With no carnivorous animals in Elysium to consume the carcass, the body would be the first to rot in the supposedly empty lands, its bones eventually turning to dust that would join the foggy atmosphere of Hell's border.

When all things were done, Sebastian found himself standing in front of his young master's chambers. He stared down at his shoes, his lips curling down into a grimace. His gloved hands had curled to fists, trembling slightly at the intensity of his grip. For a long time, he had respected his master, probably more than any other demon towards their contracts. But now, all he wanted was to run away…get out of this place…away from Ciel Phantomhive. He'd rather face the humiliation of being a coward than the humiliation of being a slave for all of eternity.

Not only did he want to leave because of the boy-turned-demon, but he needed to find his mate. Being both bound to them, Sebastian could not choose to find the other end of the chain that bonded him to Viessa without being harshly pulled back by the shackles held by his young master.

Deciding that the options in his head were futile, the russet eyed demon exhales deeply with eyebrows furrowed. He uncurls the fingers of his hands and steps closer as he reaches for the door handle.

His ears suddenly picked up sounds coming from within his master's room. The sound was muffled behind the thick door, and despite having a demon's keen hearing, all he could hear was faint and mumbling noises, but they were words…he just couldn't hear them properly. Sebastian raised a dark eyebrow, his curiosity taking over as he leaned closer; almost pressing his ear on the wooden surface, but was still unable to decipher the words. He was, however, certain that the voice belonged to Ciel and…someone unfamiliar.

Putting up his guard, the demon decided to check by perking his aura, but a sudden jolt of pain erupted from his back, causing him to flitch slightly. He lowers his aura in discontent. His already weak energy was too busy with dealing with his wounds that it would not allow him to use any other abilities.

He must have made a sound when he fletched in pain, because the hush conversations behind the door had stopped. Sebastian tilted his head, puzzled. He heard rustling of sheets behind the door, and then silence.

Straightening himself, yet still keeping his guard up, he pushed the door open. He entered the now silent chambers of his young master. The room was twice larger than the one from the former-earl's old home, but instead of the wall covered in pastel blue, the walls were of dark green marble with dark wooden borders. The carpet was maroon, but looked burgundy when touched by the sunlight seeping through the wine-red curtains of the large windows that overlooked the jagged mountains that separated Elysium from the human world.

To his surprise, the room was empty of any other beings save for the one lying on the four-poster, king-sized bed that stood at the center of one side of the room. He approaches the large bed draped in royal purple, looking down grimly at the lithe body of the navy-haired demonling who was clearly _feigning _sleep.

Sebastian's eyes flashed to fuchsia as his mind began shifting to what was left of the sadistic demon side of him, filling his thoughts with different twisted ideas on how to pay back the torture he received, but the mark on his left hand burned, reminding him of his contract (and his curse), causing him to frown. He shuck away his thoughts, and then turned back. Making his way to one of the large windows, he threw aside the curtains, and started the day like how he always did for the past seventeen years.

"Good morning, Young Master," he said as he bundled the drapes and tied it, letting the sunlight enter the room.

Feeling the warm beam of light touch his face, Ciel opened his eyes, sat up almost immediately. He did not stretch his body like he usually did, and instead shifted in the bed and swung his legs on the edge of the bed. His eyes watched as Sebastian moved about. The butler had pushed in the tea cart closer to the bedside, and began preparing tea, even if there was no tea at all.

"Did you get rid of the ugly rubbish?" the younger suddenly said, causing Sebastian to pause as he lifted the empty tea pot. His back was facing his young master, making Ciel unable to see Sebastian scrunch his nose in slight displeasure.

After a few seconds of silence, Sebastian resumed his actions and replied in a polite and straight tone that defied his hate for the demonling, "Yes. The body has been disposed of properly."

"And those flowers?"

Sebastian paused again, turning his head to stare at Ciel with a raised eyebrow. "What flowers, my Lord?" he asked, suspecting the answer but dreading it all the same.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at him, his two-colored irises blazing to red. "Those revolting lilies you're so fond of. I don't like them," said the younger, looking away but holding his head up high, "I want you to rid this mansion of every last one of them, and stop bringing them in."

Sebastian looked down, his brows furrowing. Since his master so wishes, then he'd stop filling the house's vase with the pale-colored lilies, but then he didn't want to get rid of the two inside his room. The purple and black asphodel was the only thing left to help him keep his sanity intact. It reminded him of two important things: his mate and his mistakes.

That simple order was already enough to frustrate him, but the annoying pulsing of his contract mark kept reminding him of his aesthetics. And despite wanting to escape his cursed fate, he was still very much afraid with breaking his demon aesthetics.

"On second thought," he heard the younger said right after dressing him up. Sebastian stood up straighter and looked down at him, waiting for him to continue. Ciel turned to him, a mischievous spark present in his eyes. "I want you to burn every last one of them in the whole Elysium."

Sebastian's eyes went wide at this…_reckless _order. The taller demon immediately contorted his face in anger, and he spoke back to the younger with a loud tone that is most unbefitting for a servant to his master. "I cannot do that, Young Master."

"Oh? And why ever not?" Replied Ciel, tilting his head and watching with slight amusement at his butler's reaction.

"Elysium is the final sanctuary that separates two worlds, and the Asphodel Meadows is partially a jurisdiction of the Underworld, being the border that will lead to the gates of Hell," explained the dark-haired demon, noticing the rise in his tone like he was scolding a child. _"Aren't I?" _he thought to himself

Ciel narrows his eyes at his servant. "_Sanctuary_? This place is barren! No one is going to bother the loss of these 'precious' asphodels and I highly doubt other demons would mind, so I don't understand why you should care at all," the younger snapped, getting off the bed and stomping his boots on the carpeted floor. "Do as I ordered you, Sebastian. Burn the field –"

"I CANNOT BURN THE ASPHODELS!" retorted Sebastian in a loud growl-like voice that echoed the silent walls.

Ciel's eyes widened at the bellow from his butler, surprise evident in his features. Sebastian was equally surprise as well. He was not the type to lose his control, but it seems the younger's obstinacy has finally pushed the demon to his limit. His eyes were burning bright fuchsia, the pupils into slits as he glared at his young master. All the while, his left hand burned in his disobedience.

In the back of his mind, the idea of disobeying his master came to…that maybe by doing so, he would be able to break the bond that tied them. But who is there to know of his defiance? Who is there to judge him of his small rebellion? The Fallen Demons have renounced their involvement with him. It's beyond their duties anyway. They exist to keep the balance between demons and their contracted humans. There is no need for them to waste their energy on an eternal contract between two demons.

The navy-haired demon's eyes darkened. He stepped forward, halting a foot from the taller demon. "You dare talk back to me?" said Ciel in an ominous tone, "Just who do you think you are!?" he cried in anger, raising a hand and slapping the demon quite hard across the face.

His cheek stung at where he hit him, and he resisted the urge to coil his fingers around the younger's neck. Ciel slaps him again, the force enough to make the larger demon step back.

The younger demon, his tantrum rising, grabbed for his cane before reaching up and grabbing Sebastian's tie. He yanked the demon down, and when his face was at level, he smacked his right cheek hard with the skull design head of the cane, and then again with the left, and then repeated this a few more times. Blood ran down from the corners of Sebastian's mouth and he fletched at the pain on his jaw.

"Fine then, Sebastian, spoil my fun," Ciel suddenly said in a slightly acerbic tone as he tipped Sebastian's head upwards by the head of his cane beneath the older's chin, "I won't make you burn the flowers you seemed to go all pansy for. But in compensation, I'd have to punish you for the whole day. I'm sure long hours of torture would not be a problem to you, a one hell of a butler, no?"

A bitter smirk made its way on his lips, unnoticed by the younger since his face was facing the ceiling. He could feel his eyes sting, as something like a wet film seem to line his vision. Sebastian's only key to freedom would be death, either from starvation or from the beatings. So why not hasten the process then?

"_Go ahead, Young Master," _he thought grimly, _"Punish me. Torture me to your black heart's content. Ram down my lungs with the spike of that metal rod until I breathe no more. I deserve all of it. If I can't break away from you, then let death be my redemption…because life is meaningless without her…without my Viessa…"_

''''''''''''''''''''

The foggy day turned to moonlit night quickly, but in between were levels of agony he never experience in Hell before.

His eternal contract with Ciel Phantomhive was more of the Hell humans have long described than the real thing. At least, back in the Underworld, it was more organized, where the tortures where reserve for the sinners and low-lives, and courtesy and honor was granted to the higher ups, regardless of rank and race.

Ciel's imaginary kingdom was a lone and insane man's broken chess game, where he is the black king that could move like all other pieces, and his only pawn is his knight. But who is there to fight when there are no white pieces? Being the only other chess piece in the board, his knight also serves as his opponent. He constantly knocks over his knight when it rebels or disobeys his king, only to bring him back into the game to serve under him again. It was constantly like that…making it seem like there was no end – a never-ending cycle of orders and tortures.

When his master retreated to his chambers several hours after the eternal full moon of Elysium rose up the starless blue-black sky, Sebastian began the agony of descending the long, spiral staircase while maintaining support on a broken arm and rib cage. His eyes seemed dead, the pair of rubies having lost its tantalizing gleam and reduced to a dull red color that looked like the dried blood on his body.

Reaching the last floor, he limped down the dark hallways, but he purposely missed his room and headed straight for the rear door of the castle-like mansion. The wooden and iron door creaked open as he pushed it slowly and with difficulty, and he went through the narrow opening he made. The cool gale touched his blood soaked skin, and making his bangs flow out from sticking on his sweaty forehead.

His dilated eyes seemed to focus at a distance as his feet took him further and further away from the building, until he no longer knew how far he was. Elysium had more lands than so thought, in fact, the land stretches long. It was plain, repetitive scenery of jagged mountains at one side, a deep dark crack on the ground at the other side, and a wide stretch of tall grass and rocks in between. When the grass starts to shorten, the meadows began to appear behind the fog, and soon the air is thick with the scent of graveyard lilies. The opaque lowland clouds pull away like curtains of a theatre and exposes vast fields of pale-colored asphodels that seem to illuminate under the light of the full-moon, just like the way _her_ skin would glistened when kissed with moon light.

Sebastian's feet dragged him into the center of the asphodel fields. When he halted, he cast his hazed eyes down to stare blankly at the lilies by his feet and all around him. He breaths in deeply, letting himself be engulf by the scent that reminded him everything about her.

How humiliating it would be for other demons to find out that the almighty Crow Demon was reduced to a bloody heap under the iron fist of a thirteen-year old boy-turned-demon, and lost his well-known sly and supercilious composure just because he abandoned his mate in despair, leaving her to deal with the loss of their own son, and stripping her from the spark of happiness she always wanted, despite the darkness of which all demons resides.

Yes. He would be laughed at and be taunted. He would be ripped off the title he took so many centuries to achieve.

But he didn't care about all of that anymore.

He just needed Viessa.

"Viessa…"

He mumbled her name before falling to his knees around the asphodels that bore her insignia. The hand clutching his aching chest fell to his side, the hand fisting. His eyes, still cast downwards, had lost its haze and now had a blazing gleam on it as he furrowed his eyebrows and bared his gritted teeth. All the heaviness that brought more pain in him than the wounds inflicted by his master seemed to well up inside his gut, and he felt it burst like a bottle on fire, and he was once again overwhelmed by the unknown emotions he encountered the day he found out his child…no…_their_ child, Nicholas, was dead. And Viessa disappeared and was never heard from again, carrying with her all the promises he made, and all the lies he never realized was his own.

And all his regret took form into streams of clear liquid that, for the first time in his long, long life, descended from the corners of his eyes, as he threw his head back and screamed from the very top of his lungs…

"_VIESSAAAAAAAA!"_

The jagged mountains echoed his cry as he repeated it over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, until his throat turned sore and felt like it was bleeding…

…Until his injuries took out the remaining energy keeping him standing, and he slowly descended to lie on the bed of lilies, surrounded by the comforting fragrance of asphodels and the chilling embrace of the night. His tear-stricken eyes turning back to a hazed red as he slowly shuts them in dejection, knowing that his cries are but desperate pleas heard by deaf ears.

''''''''''''''''''''

A booted foot stops in its tracks upon gravel soil at the same time when a chilly breeze pass by, making the leaves of the surrounding trees rustle.

There was a loud cawing sound. A black-hooded head looked up the midnight sky to find the source of the noise. There was a flutter of feathers, and a dark, winged creature appeared through the heavily leafed branches of a tree. A lone crow caws again as it passed above the hooded figure, ascending the sky through the opposite direction. As it flies further away, it caws louder, his call seeming to beckon any soul to follow it.

The hooded figure still had its shadowed eyes following the distance the crow went. For a long moment, the figure was still. But then the crow calls again, quite still audible despite its distance.

Seconds after that last cry of the crow, the hooded figure turned its heels, abandoning its original pathway and going the opposite direction, trailing behind the echoing calls of the black bird.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Gahd! I actually made Sebastian cry. I really need to find a big kitty for him to hug…or Viessa in a cat costume…the sexy one. I bet that'll cheer him up, big time. Hehe_

_So yeah. That's it for this chapter! I hoped you wasted several rolls of tissue reading this, or is cursing Ciel or something._

_Since I'm going through exams, and that the story's getting closer to its end, I'll be leaving you guys a quiz to pass my 3 weeks absence:_

_**Q1: What does the 'men' in Viessa's life have in common? (Master Sebastian, Demon Sebastian, and Baby Nicholas)**_

_**Q2: On what year was Lucilla transformed into a Fallen Demon? (It was not mention in the Extra, it was mentioned somewhere else)**_

_**Q3: Viessa and Sebastian only met 5 times before the onset of this story. Which meeting did Sebastian first mentioned that Viessa was a "deviant of the deviants"?**_

_**Q4: Where was the last country Gabriel was before he became a Fallen Demon?**_

_**Q5: Lucilla dislikes what kind of food?**_

_**Q6: What are Viessa, Gabriel and Lucilla's insignia and nicknames?**_

_**Q7: What ability makes Viessa unique/special/powerful as a demon? (as mentioned by Hannah)**_

_**Q8: What is the full name and title of Viessa's last master?**_

_**Q9: How many times did Sebastian and Viessa have sex? (The mentioned ones…hehehe…)**_

_**Q10: OPINION: Which of the Fallen Demon's past strike you the most and why?**_

_Feel free to answer all or some of them if you like! The correct answers for question 1-9 will be posted on the next chapter. I wanted to know if my readers are really sinking in this story. So good luck!_

_Don't forget:_

_**FAVE**__**!**_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_With that done, my 3 weeks Hiatus begins. Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but pray for me that I'll pass all my subjects, I really need the support. So until next time, a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 3-9-2013


	30. XXVII: The Fallen, Home

_**I'M ALIVE**_

_Yes…well…barely._

_So yeah, it's been a shitty 3 weeks. How did my exams go? __**Shitty**__. Shitty, shitty, shitty. Anyways, I won't dwell in that shittiness anymore, coz I'm back with a new chapter to feed you starving readers._

_Warning: A SERIOUS GRELL IS IN THIS CHAPTER._

_Honestly, Grell is such a hard character to write. I always wanted to write a character study about him, so I decided to do so in this chapter. I don't know how to make him as flamboyant as how he should be portrayed, but I wanted to write his deeper side without making him too OOC, so I hope he turned out all right._

_Sebby's still going through a horrible time._

_Also, I feel the need to warn you guys of grammatical errors coming your way. This was written after me and some of my classmates had an 'after-exam unwinding session'. I don't know how sober I was typing this. If there are, don't tell me, I'll fix it myself when time grants me._

_For reviews, big, big thanks to the lastest batch: __**Juliedoo, Serah, IggyLikesToExplode, geminigrrl, Furionknight, **__and __**VampireSiren. **__Also thanks to all those who fave and followed this story!_

_And for this chapter's inspirational tune, we have my favorite song of __**Within Temptation, "Forgiven".**_

_Onwards!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXVII**

''''''''''''''''''''

"I heard a noise last night. What was that?"

"I do not know what you mean, young master."

Ciel tipped his chin up and crossed his legs. His single blue eye focused out the window, where he could see the empty green lands of Elysium, covered by a thin veil of fog. Light still seeped through the heavily clouded afternoon sky and through the opaque curtains, illuminating one side of the room.

Sebastian stood under the shadows of the room, his pale skin the only striking color against the blackness. He stood erect, hands behind his back and head straight, though his eyes focused downwards, the hazy color of his ruby-red eyes hidden under long black lashes.

His reply earlier was smooth and low, almost like a murmur. It made the former earl scowl. Sebastian was making it fairly obvious that he didn't want to speak with him.

"It sounded like a desperate wail," the younger said with a mischievous smirk, eyes flickering towards his butler for a second before looking out the window again while he rests his cheek on a palm, "Like the cries of an eternally tortured prisoner of hell."

The butler's face remains impassive – emotionless, actually – as he spoke after a long silence, in that still low and slow tone, "Perhaps it is, my lord."

Sebastian _is_ an eternally tortured prisoner of the hell Ciel Phantomhive created.

"It was refreshing to hear," announced the navy-haired demon, a smirk on his lips, with liveliness in his tone that sounded sickening in the other demon's ears.

Sebastian lowered his head after a while, his gaze still settled on the light touching his leather shoes. "If you require nothing else of me, I shall take my leave."

He waited for a response, and when none came, he turned on his heels towards the slightly ajar door. When his hand touched the handle, he pauses to turn his head and glance at his master. The boy-demon was still facing the window, a scowl replacing that arrogant smirk he had on his face earlier.

His own lips curled down at the sight, and then turned away as he opened the door. He left the room and began walking through the long and empty hallway, his steps echoing, producing sound that the silent building badly needed. Sebastian kept walking without any idea where to stop. He turned to every corridor, eyes cast down at the floor and watching his feet while he listened to the repetitive tip-tapping sounds of his steps.

It was a futile attempt to distract himself from the stinging pain all over his body. Two days of punishment had place a great toll on him. It was already difficult keeping himself awake, as his body yearned for a regenerating sleep. So he'd keep moving around, regardless if he was doing something productive or not, just until nightfall, after he settled his master to bed.

Then he could sleep.

Then he could dream…about _her_.

And maybe he'd never wake up, because in his dreams, Viessa was with him.

Last night, he dreamt for the second time, and like the first it felt so real. In his dream, the sky was bright with sunlight, and Viessa was seated on the grass, surrounded by pale-purple asphodels and blood-red roses. He was lying on the grass, his head on her lap, looking up at her smile and tantalizing purple eyes. She was running her fingers through his black hair, massaging his scalp like she always did whenever he was burdened with problems. Sebastian could smell her scent and feel the warmth of her touch, but as he reached for her, he woke up and found himself lying face down on a bed of asphodels, alone.

In the midst of his musings, he noticed that the light outside the windows had changed into an orange hue, a sign that the day was close to its end. He sighs in slight relief, his body eager to feel the cushions on his bed and be reunited with her in his sleep. He mentally laughs at himself, although sadly, that he is reduced to finding refuge in his imagination.

His steps slowed when his ears suddenly picked up a sound. It was initially faint, but then it grew louder. He halted with a jerk when the noise, which sounded like a hiss-like breath, felt like it was close his ears, as if the source of the sound was right behind him.

Sebastian turned his head around sharply, but then the noise cease, leaving him confuse as he stared at the empty hallway behind him. He narrowed his eyes, his stance alert. He kept looking around, trying to find the source of the sound, but found that he was alone.

His tensed shoulders soon relaxed, though he remained puzzled at the strange noise that sounded like it was following him before he turned his head. It was definitely not just something ringing in his ear.

The ebony-haired demon was cut off from his memory at the burning feel emitted by the contract mark on his left hand. His master was calling him. He frowned slightly, but then straightened himself as he turned a corner, making his way towards the room where his young master was waiting, and ultimately forgetting about the hiss-like sound that fleeted by his ear earlier.

''''''''''''''''''''

Grunting in annoyance, Grell Sutcliff hopped from the rooftop down to a deserted alley way, his flaming red hair bouncing behind him upon landing. He raised his arms upwards and stretched his muscles, before planting them back down on his hips with a sigh. The red-haired Reaper was tired, having been on duty for a special case since the day before. He lost what beauty sleep he had just to fulfill his superior's orders, least he'd get himself demoted again.

He had been disgruntled when he received the case, which was originally supposed to be handled by a fresh but intelligent face in the Dispatch. That young reaper was found half-alive two nights ago, slumped in a corner of the alleyway Grell was currently walking into. _'William was wrong to have let a newbie handle such responsibility, especially when a demon is involved,' _the Reaper thought, and though he had a great deal of experience when it comes to demons disrupting the death list, it still annoyed him why the task had to be shoved into his hands.

Pausing in his steps, he took out the neatly stacked folder from within his red coat and read the profile for probably the fifteenth time already.

_Name: Samantha Saylor_

_Age: 20_

_Eyes: Blue-green_

_Hair: Blond_

_Date of Birth: November 14, 1884, 6:35 pm_

_Place of Birth: London_

_Date of Death: June 28, 1904, 5:51 am_

_Place of Death: Unknown_

_Soul was not collected on time; Disappeared around 2 am on supposed day of death; Demonic involvement has been suspected…_

Grell skipped ahead, turning a few pages before he reached the file containing the last Reaper's testimony, which was written the very moment the wounded youngster could move his hand again.

…_demon attempted to steal Samantha Saylor's soul at around 10 o' clock in the evening, 27th of June. She was able to escape when I interfered. The demon did not seem willing to fight, and merely stood still when I made a move to attack. Then all of the sudden, I couldn't move. That was when I sense another demon behind me. The second demon had attacked me, and I was rendered unconscious…_

The spectacled wearing red-head pursed his lips upon reading on, eventually reaching the part where the Reaper gave a description of the demon.

…_he had black hair, and eyes with the color of blood. He seemed powerful, but he looked weakened. The demon looked quite starved, even though he was suspected of the recent murders going around London…_

He shuts the file, one red brow raised at that information. He knew of one demon that fit that description. _'Black hair, red eyes'._ He hummed in though. The last he had seen those blood-red eyes, it was fifteen long years ago. Ever since then, his presence and aura was never heard of again. He had vanished, along with the human child he had contracted with.

Their sudden disappearance created a lot of fuss in the Dispatch. Cases wherein a demon creates a contract with a human is always recorded, and though the Death Gods can do nothing to stop such a fate, they still keep a close watch and check to see if the demon, in fact, had his meal. No one knows what became of Ciel Phantomhive. All they received was a black box, with a card that stated that the troubled child had died on August 26th, 1889. There was no record of a demon feeding that day. No one knows what became of him and the demon, he so named, Sebastian Michaelis.

With a pout, Grell shoved the closed folder back in his inner coat pocket and heaved a dramatic sigh. He then looked up at the darkening sky, yellow green eyes glistening while he wrapped himself with his arms. "Oh, Sebby-darling~" the Reaper cooed, "I miss you so!"

A flush tinted the Reaper's cheeks, controlling his excitement. If the demon described by the other Reaper was truly the tantalizing black butler Grell had spent so many nights dreaming about, then he would never back away from a chance to see him again. Shaking his fist, he squealed in delight, his smile wide to show his shark-like set of teeth.

He was almost skipping like a five year old girl as he made his way into the labyrinth like alleyways of Eastern London. He hummed a soft tune while he turned corners in the dark and slightly wet cobblestone path, with the intention of going to the spot where the last Reaper was found wounded and unconscious, believing with a high chance that the demon might return to the scene of the crime to clean up. Though he knew demons would normally leave things in a messy state, if it was Sebastian Michaelis, he would come back and fix everything, leaving not a single trace. It was something Grell picked up about him during his time as Madam Red's butler; Sebastian had a sort of obsessive-compulsion of keeping things clean and tidy, whether it was due to orders or not.

Since he received this case, Grell had been returning to the spot several times, both day and night. The incident occurred two days ago, and so far the empty alleyway remained as it was, with one wall dented and the cobblestone covered with reaper blood. He even spotted a torn black glove covered with the same reaper blood in one corner of the alley, a wicker basket, a small knife, and several citruses that were now beginning to rot.

However, tonight, something was different.

Grell paused midstep, his senses detecting a foreign (though slightly familiar) presence, and it was, indeed, demonic. Could this finally be the day he is reunited with his knight in shining black armor? The red-head almost squealed aloud in anticipation. So excited was he that his death scythe appeared before his hands immediately.

Opting to surprise the demon, he did not turn on his scythe, as the noise might alert the other being. He quietly tiptoed his way through the last dark corner, his smile wide and his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Now arriving at the dead end where the bloody situation took place, Grell halted, grimacing a little when what he saw was not what he expected.

There was really a demon, who stood at the very center of the alley, but was too short to be Sebastian. The demon's back faced him, and his features hidden away by a long, black hooded coat. All the Reaper could see was that the demon was wearing dark-brown boots that where slightly worn, as if it had been used for so such a long time in a long and treacherous journey by foot.

His excitement waned, and decided that he'd deal with this demon, who might be the true suspect of the crime. With a strong pull, the engine of his scythe revved to life.

The threatening sound of the chainsaw didn't seem to bother the demon, who only tilted his head back slightly. They remained still for a while, Grell waiting for the other to make a move, but the dark-cloaked being stay in his place. _'Unwilling to fight…merely staying still…' _he recalled from what he had read from the other Reaper's testimony. A grin formed in his lips, "Looks like I found you~" he announced in a sing-song voice, before leaping up and descending along with the revolving spines of his death scythe which made an aim for the demon's head.

Grell smiled widely, his set of white pointed teeth reflecting the glitters being emitted from his scythe as it cut across the demon, slicing him into two. He giggled, awaiting the splash of crimson – the color he so love – to pool the cobblestone path. But it never came.

Much to his utter surprise, the bifurcated body vanished in such a way like it was all a phantom. The tip of his scythe collided with the ground, creating a crack. He turned off the engine before the saw could do a great deal of damage and then leaped back a few feet. His wide and shocked yellow-green orbs probed the area, while his mind comprehended what just occurred.

The hooded demon, who a few seconds ago was just in front of him, was now standing several feet away, his back still towards the red-head, clearly unscathed.

Frustrated at the strange escape of the darker being, Grell narrowed his eyes at the demon. He was about to turn on his scythe and make another, but faster, attempt of eliminating the demon, but then halted when the hooded figure moved. It turned its head to peer at the Reaper through the shoulder, in the process, the hood over the demon's head slipped down, revealing pale-blond hair and a porcelain perfect face.

Grell steadied, settling his scythe as he tilted his head, surprise at the pair of amethyst eyes that stared back at him, blank and emotionless, without that cheerful glimmer that he had last seen the first time they met – fifteen years ago.

"Y-you are…" he murmured, before swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, fearing for his life as he once again made a reckless attempt of attacking a very powerful being known as a Fallen Demon. But then his expression changed, one to that exaggerated damsel of distress expression, as he pointed an accusing finger at the other being. "Ah~! You're the one who stole the black heart of my Sebby-darling from me~!" he cried in a high-pitched male tone that would have grate anyone's ears.

Viessa Heatherworth stared back at him, her eyes almost unfocused and distant despite the purple irises pointing directly at him. A hazed film seemed to cover the once glistening pair of tantalizing orbs. She slowly turned away, looking at a spot on the ground. Her face remains blank, but her eyes softened into a sorrow-filled expression.

"He was here…" Grell heard her say. Her voice meek and slow, almost said like a breathy whisper.

Curiously, the red-head stepped closer with some caution. He now stood a few feet beside her, his stance anxious at the same time alert at being this close to her. He raised a red brow, pouting at her. "Eh~? Who?" he asked with slight provocation.

Viessa did not turn to him when she replied, in that still slow whisper of a voice, with her eyes still focus on a particular spot on the ground. Grell had turned to follow her line of sight, and was surprised to find a single black feather on the ground which he had failed to see before, since it nestled in between the dark cracks of the blackened cobble stone, almost rendering it invisible.

"Sebastian…" she had said.

''''''''''''''''''''

In all his years as a Reaper, Grell has faced several demons other than Sebastian. With them all, he could see the dark cruelty and maliciousness like plain day in their eyes. Emotions never made it known in their gazes. They can mask a human expression but their eyes always remained cold, their glances sinister, and their looks murderous.

So it took quite a moment to adjust looking through the eyes of the Fallen Demon seated across him in the slightly empty tavern. Through the glow of the lamps all around the small building, he could see yearning and sorrow behind the veil of blankness that cloud over Viessa's purple eyes, as she stared down at the steaming cup of tea on the table. Her fingers clasp gently at the porcelain cup, feeling the heat seep through her gloved fingers.

Grell averted his gaze from her face to the sparkling ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. A white-gold band with a single purple gem stone nestled in between two black diamonds. He frowns slightly, knowing full well who could have given her such an expensive but simple piece of jewelry. _'Sebastian said that she's his mate'_ he inwardly sighs before pouting jealously at her.

Viessa's eyes remained glued on her cup, seeming to watch her own reflection on the brown liquid. The Reaper leans down, propping an elbow on the table's surface and rests his chin on the ball of his palm. He curls a finger on the handle of the cheap tea cup as he raised it to his mouth, sipping his tea silently while his gaze is still lock on the silent female.

He didn't know what compelled him to have tea with the demoness. Though it's not the first time, still, he wasn't particularly close with this woman. In all honesty, he inwardly found her revolting, due to the fact that he had witness her exchange a breathtaking kiss with the demon he admired the most. It was safe to say that Grell considered her as his _rival of love_, even if it was pretty obvious that the dark-haired demon would choose the blonde over the flamboyant red-head. _'He had already chosen her, anyway.'_

"So…" he began awkwardly, straightening in his seat while crossing his legs. He peered underneath her long blonde lashes, and took note how her expression had not changed. When he first met her during that time up that hill facing the Trancy estates, she was all smiles, and had a light aura that was so very different from any other demon he had ever met. But behind her smile, Grell could sense something deep…like a heavy trepidation weighting her down. He knows full well that the demoness in front of him had enough killing power to crush him using only a fist, but something about her was feeble…making her vulnerable to a point of being almost human.

Not knowing how to begin the conversation, Grell smiles sheepishly at her, his gaze averting from her features to the cup in her hands. "Um…your tea…it'll get cold…" he managed to muster, and as an emphasis, raised his own cup to take a quick sip.

He was about to put his cup down when Viessa's head snapped up, her almond-shaped purple eyes staring at the Reaper in front of her almost curiously. Grell paused to stare back, gulping slowly, as he felt like he was being accused of a crime by the wide look he was receiving.

When the rim of the base of his cup touched the saucer with a light 'clank', Viessa finally spoke, he voice still slow but clear. "You are Grell Sutcliff, if I recall correctly?" she said.

The Reaper blinked again before nodding.

Viessa was silent again, but looked thoughtful. She tilted her head a little to the side, her eyes still focused of the red-head in front of her. "Tell me," she said, he voice lowered a bit when a pair of tipsy men pass by their table, "What were you doing there?"

"Where?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In that alley," she continued. Her brows suddenly creased, the look on her face changing from neutral to slight worrisome, "Were you looking for him too?"

"Sebastian?" He asked.

"Sebastian." She confirmed.

The red-haired man frowned a little at the straight-forward answer. "Well…yes, I suppose…" he said with an awkward grin, as he scratched his cheek with a finger, "But, it was all for work actually…I only suspected it to be Sebby…though, you kind of confirmed it…" She did mention that she sensed his presence on that scene.

Viessa cast her eyes down, once again staring at her reflection on the now lukewarm brown tea. "If I may ask, what he did to attract the attention of Reapers?" she said slowly and softly, the unease barely noticeable in her tone.

For awhile, Grell hesitated to answer. He was taught for a long time that information like these should be kept discreet. The last time he had spoke out of bounds, the scythe he had work so hard to costumize was taken away from him and replaced with a pair of shears that could barely protect him from anything. He looked up at the female once again, and noticed that she was now staring at him, waiting for a reply patiently with a blank but tired expression.

"Well, you see…" he began. Fallen Demons are no threat to anyone, so he learned, and he supposed no harm will come if he told it to a hell-banished demon.

He lowered his voice down as he continued, so as not to allow prying human ears to hear. He spoke seriously, his voice losing its usual dramatics. "Lately, there have been a number of souls appearing on the death list, however they never get collected. The humans disappear, and then are found again the next day as empty vessels. Something like this happened ten years ago, and occurred again just several days ago. Six humans died, but only five of the bodies were found again. Before the sixth victim was claimed, one of the Reapers in charge of investigating this case was able to interfere, but was gravely wounded in the process. The human escaped, but a few hours later disappeared again. Her body has yet to be found."

Viessa looked down on her tea again, lips in a straight line. "I see…so it has come to this." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

The red-head leaned back on his seat, twirling a lock of his hair with his index finger before flipping it behind his shoulder. When he spoke again, his flamboyant attitude returned. "It was quite a bother that the job had to be thrown to me, actually," he said in a bored tone, but then his expression changed instantly, his grin wide as he planted a palm on her suddenly flushing cheeks, "But now, I'm ecstatic! I'll finally get to see Sebby again! Oh~! I've been dying to see him!" He then ended this with a squeal while wiggling his shoulders in excitement.

He planted a finger on his lips while looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy gaze. "Ah~ I wonder what he's been up to all these years…I can't wait to hold him in my arms! It'll truly make up for all those years of _self satisfaction_," he said the last line with a sly grin, his left eyebrow going up and down, as he glance at the other female, waiting for a reaction, although none came.

He squealed in a way like young teenage girls, wiggling his torso as he blush away his lewd imaginations. "Ohhh~! I'll never-ever let him go again! _Ahhh_~!" He cried quite loudly with arms stretched out in a longing hug, attracting the attention of the few customers. They all turned their heads at him, and the Reaper, feeling embarrassed, lowered his arms and crunch down a little, an awkward grin on his face. The nocturnal humans eventually turn away, going back to their previous business.

"'_Never let him go_,' huh…" Viessa mumbled softly, as she narrowed her eyes at her reflection on the now cold brown liquid.

Having heard her mumble, Grell turned to her with a mischievous expression. He wanted to see a look of envy on the female's face, but instead, all that was written on her pale features was a grieving look. Heavy waves of emptiness fleet pass her features like the reflection of light against glass. The look made the Reaper drop his lurid dramatics, opting to straighten on his seat. His brows furrowed, his feelings a mixture of regret and confusion, and for the first time in his long life, Grell actually sympathize a demon, even though he has yet to find out the reason for him to sympathize her.

But then sympathy turned into annoyance. He wanted a challenge, but it seems the other was not too willing. The red-head pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back on his chair. He raised his head a little, while he had a slightly suspicious expression on his face.

"Hey," he said seriously without forced feminity in his tone.

Viessa looked up and blinked at him.

"What's your problem?" Grell asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Fallen Demon was a little shock at the abrupt question, which was said with hints of emotions. It was a strange question to address a demon, whilst coming out from a Reaper's mouth.

Suddenly feeling small, Viessa tore her gaze away from Grell and focused her attention at the smoke coming from the pipe of a stranger sitting on of the bar stools. She watched the misty remnants of tobacco swirl in the air in random upward curls, before vanishing, becoming a part of the dreary night time atmosphere inside the almost empty midnight tavern.

Sensing Grell's gaze still lock on her, she glances at him for a quick moment. He still had that waiting look on his face. Her purple-eyes looked downwards. Her lids flutter to a close and one corner of her lips tug up. "Is it that obvious on my face?" The Fallen Demon asked with bitter amusement in her soft tone.

The red-haired feminine-man tilted his head to one side, still looking at her. "It's noticeable enough," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

Her eyelids open just slightly, her gaze lock on the smoke from the other man's pipe again. "I'm sorry. I guess when demons finally learn to accept and express emotions; it becomes a lot harder to hide." She said with a small and sad smile.

Grell's expression softened at those words. "You haven't answered my question yet," he asked, though a bit coldly, but at least with more understanding in his manner of speaking.

Viessa turned to him, her expression sorrow filled however hard, with her eyes narrowed and brows creased. "You wouldn't understand." She stated in a slightly harsh way, forcing some level of intimidation in her aura, and hoping that the Reaper would back away from the topic.

But Grell was rather persistent and unaffected by the heavy air she was giving off. The Reaper grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. He planted his elbow on the surface of the table and rested his chin on his knuckles, all the while leaning closely and staring at the pale-blonde straight in the eye. He had a look of playfulness and sincerity in his yellow-green reaper eyes, the reflection of the yellow light from the lamps on his glasses only emphasizing this glimmer in his gaze.

"Try me," the Reaper said, making the female blink her eyes in puzzlement.

Grell shuts his eyes and smiled wider. "My female co-workers back in the Dispatch always come to me when they have issues. I give good advices, I can assure you that. I also keep secrets well, so you can trust me." He said with amusement, taping his index finger on his lips. He winked at her before leaning back on his seat.

The look on Viessa, however, was disapproving. "I appreciate you wanting to help with my dilemmas, Mister Sutcliffe, but this is not some subject-matter that I'd share so easily and you can so easily resolve with quick words of comfort." She said with an intense gaze. Earlier, she spoke slow and softly, with hindrances and numbness in her voice. Now, she spoke with strictness in her words and the sudden change of attitude surprised the Reaper.

Then, just as quickly as she raised her defenses, she let it fall back down and once again revealed her vulnerable state. "You wouldn't be able to understand. You wouldn't know what I feel… How can anyone know how another feels…" her voice lessen in volume as she said those words. She shuts her eyes slowly, a frown on her lips.

Viessa slowly stood up from her seat, much to the surprise of the red-head. She gave him a curt bow. "Thank you for the tea, Mister Sutcliff, but I best be on my way." And with that, she turned away and bolted for the door, leaving behind him behind with her untouched tea.

Still persistent in finding out the fallen one's troubles, Grell immediately stood from his own seat, looking frantic as he watched the blonde leave. "H-Hey! Hold on! Don't leave yet~!" he cried out as he half-skipped-half-ran out to follow her, ignoring the questioning looks from the few midnight customers.

The streets outside were almost deserted. It was dark, but the bluish hue of the moonlight lit the cobblestone roads.

Grell spotted the tuft of pale-blond already several feel away from him. He ran up behind her, quite frustrated at the Fallen Demon. He did not understand why he even bothered to follow her, but something tugged within him while he listened to her talk. He could hear the soft pleas beneath her plainly-said words.

Reaching a few feet behind her, he cried out a truth in a disdainful tone, "You demons truly are ignorant when it comes to feelings."

Viessa suddenly halted and turned around to face the Reaper snappily. A flame burst inside of the Fallen Demoness at the other's words, feeling that he had swollen what was left of her pride. She narrowed her eyes at him, her initially black and clouded purple eyes now flaring red. The sight of that demonic gaze made the red-head stop wearily.

"You don't understand anything!" She cried out, "Even though you think you're such an expert with these 'feelings', you can still never truly comprehend what I've been through!" She said in a slightly shaky but angered tone.

Viessa then ducked her head, her wavy blonde bangs hiding the reddish flare her eyes emitted. "You wouldn't know what it feels like to have the one you love die by your own foolishness. You wouldn't know what it's like to be seen as just a necessity, to be discarded when failed to give its purpose…You don't know how it feels to mindlessly search for someone who do not even want to see you again in the first place… Y-you don't know what it feels like to lose your own child…You…you…"

Her voice cracked. Her shoulders shuddered in an attempt to stay strong, but she was failing miserably. Grell stared at her, disbelief in his widening eyes. This is the first time he saw a demon cry.

"You're right, I might not know what it feels like to have the one I love die by my own foolishness," She heard Grell mutter, and the Fallen Demon looked up at him, her tear-stricken eyes no longer blaring demonic red but back to a glistening pair of amethyst.

Grell was staring at the ground, his expression unreadable, but he had a small, sad smile on his face. "But I do know the feeling of guilt after murdering the only woman I loved," he confessed, his leather-gloved hand suddenly gripping on the red coat slump around his elbows.

"I don't know what it's like to be used and then ignored, but I know what it feels like to be ignored because I'm useless," he continued on, "I might not know the feeling of searching for someone who doesn't want to see you, but I do know the feeling of wanting to become someone else when you can never change what is. And I may not know what it feels like to lose a child, but I know what it feels like to not be able to bear one because it's biologically impossible." He ended this with an awkward laugh, to mask the sorrow he felt while listening to his own words.

A long silence swept between the two of them, each being allowing the words to sink in. The street was now empty, save for the two of them. The moon continued to shine overhead, bathing the Reaper and the Fallen Demon in its light.

"We're not so different at all…you and I." Viessa suddenly whispered, though it was audible enough for the other to hear.

Grell raised his head and smiled wide, the light of the moon glistening on his set of shark-like teeth. He then shuts his mouth into a close mouth smile, his gaze more tender…more understanding.

The pale-blonde copied the compassionate smile, and after another silent moment, spoke in a soft but honest tone. "I think I'd like to listen to your advice now, Grell Sutcliff."

"Eh?" Grell blinked, taken aback by the sudden request.

Viessa smiled at him and then asked, "Do you think Sebastian would still want to be with me?"

For a moment, Grell stood still, mouth slightly agape at the question. It was not something he expected. A sudden envy overwhelmed him for a moment, manifested by a pout that made the other female release a soft giggle.

But then, the Reaper smiled. He raised a hand and began to wave it at her direction nonchalantly. "He kissed you with such fiery passion right in front of me, even when I _long_ so much for his touch," he said with his voice feminine and annoyed, "Trust me, he's _crazy_ about you." He emphasized the last phrase with a roll of his eyes and a flip of his red hair, though he was inwardly smiling.

Viessa shuts her eyes with a smile, trying to push back tears of happiness at the Reapers assuring words.

"Mister Sutcliff,"

The pouting Reaper had his hands behind his head. He turned to the purple-eyed demoness, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. He hummed for her to continue.

"I have one last favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to go somewhere, but I've forgotten how to return to that place. It's been so long." Viessa said, looking up at the moon shining in a pale gold color against a background of blackness. "A Reaper's death scythe could take anyone, anywhere, without the need to have knowledge of the directions."

Grell blinked at her. "That's right. Why? Where would you want to go?"

Viessa turned back to him, a smile on her face, and her purple-eyes once again sparkling.

"Home."

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian glanced behind him before he stepped out of his young master's chambers, a candelabrum in hand. He watched as the navy-haired boy rolled on his side, facing away from his butler, and then buried his head under the thick sheets.

Controlling the urge not to frown, Sebastian left the room without a word. It was the first time he tucked his master to bed without saying 'goodnight'. He saw no reason to anymore. Nothing 'good' has come out of their lives since the day Ciel became a demon. Every day was just a routine with the occasional splattering of blood coming from wounds inflicted onto the older demon's weakening body.

Sebastian descended the spiral staircase in a slight rush, wishing nothing more than to hurry to his room and get some sleep. His focus had been slow since the afternoon, his energy almost drained by focusing too much on healing himself.

A jolt of pain coming from the quite large and deep gash on his shoulder made the dark-haired butler miss a step. He held on to the iron railings while his other free hand went up to clench his wound. He hissed in pain as he sat on one of the steps. He withdrew the hand over his wound, and grimaced at the sight of his white-gloved hand covered in fresh blood.

Because his body had reached a point where it had to start reserving energy again, he stopped healing, causing some of his wounds to open again. The Crow Demon spat a curse before heaving himself up carefully. He continued to descend the staircase, keeping one hand on his bleeding shoulder, while moving slowly and gently, so as not to open up any other wounds.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, Sebastian continued on the long journey down the dark hallways, where he suddenly realized that he was limping.

He sighs loudly upon reaching his door. The bleeding demon entered it and shut the door almost immediately. With great difficulty, he peeled himself off his tail coat, only to find out that the white shirt underneath was slowly being stained red with his own blood.

Fatigue made its way to the demon before he could even make it to his bed, and Sebastian slipped down on the floor unceremoniously. His hand had accidentally knocked on the vase on his bedside table. The narrow vase descended, but surprisingly did not break. It only rolled towards his feet as he leaned on the wall beside the full length mirror.

The pale-purple and black asphodel nestled by his ankle. He reached for it, his hand shaking as his fingers coiled around the two thin stems.

Sebastian's vision was becoming dark, and his panting grew heavy, like he was trying to savor every breath he took. _'I think this is it…' _went the demon's thoughts, _'…I reached my limit…'_

His grip on the two asphodels tightened as he stared up at the dark ceiling, which grew darker and darker as the seconds tick by.

'…_Viessa…' _he thought of the pale-blond as his eyes fluttered to a close, "…_I think…I'm going to die.'_

''''''''''''''''''''

The engine of the death scythe revved loudly, the sound echoing though the walls of the houses of the dark and sleeping town.

With a quick slash, the air split into two, and a whirling black and blue gap in time made its appearance. The portal swiveled in different directions, all the while emitting an eerie light that reflected on the porcelain face of the pale-blonde fallen demon standing before it.

"It'll take you anywhere you want to go," the red-haired Reaper said and he stepped back and propped his now off death scythe over his shoulder, "Just focus your mind on the place and you'll be there in no time."

Viessa stared at the portal for a short while, then she turn her head to where Grell stood by. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell only smiled widely, "I did you a favor, now you have to fulfill mine," he said with a wink.

This made the female pause in her attempt to leap into the portal. Viessa stared at him with a questioning gaze. "What is it?" she asked.

"If you see Sebby-darling again, give him a kiss for me, would you~?" he then ended this with a girlish giggle, his lips pursed as he blew a kiss.

The female blinked at him, purple eyes wide at the strange request, not sure on what to say about that. But then she smiled sheepishly, nodded, and without another word, leaped into the portal. The swiveling mass of time and space spontaneously shrink in size the very moment her body vanished through it, until it disappeared completely.

Grell stayed still, staring at the spot where the portal closed, and surrounded by nothing but the silence of midnight London. He smiled, a little sadly, as his thoughts returned back to the words and feelings he shared with his supposedly rival of love.

He heaves a sigh, shaking away his serious side and returning back to the flamboyant flaming red-haired shinigami that he was infamous for. With a flip of his long hair and flutter of his mascara-tinted eyelashes, he smiled his slightly maniacal, shark-toothed grin, before leaping away and skipping through rooftops – a flare of crimson in the dead of the night.

''''''''''''''''''''

_He was surrounded in darkness, a world with no walls, no ceiling, no floor. It was like he was floating in time, surrounded by the shadows he was born into._

_He stared down at his hands. His pale fingers where smaller, like a child, but they were his. He raised his hands to his face, feeling his features with his fingers. They felt different, but it was still his face._

_He drew his hands down, and suddenly he was face-to-face with a puddle of black water, which, despite being darkly tinted, he could still see his reflection._

_Sebastian gazed at himself. His younger self._

_He was always such a thin demonling, and very short as well…so very different from what he look like when he matured. He had big eyes, the red orbs always bright like fresh blood. He used to hate his hair, because it would always point at different angles, no matter how much he tried to flatten it with his hands._

_Feeling a sudden consciousness, he raised his lithe hands to his head in an attempt to tame the wild black hair, but a larger hand descended over his crown, in a gentle manner despite that the hand had long black claws._

_Sebastian immediately looked up at the hand's owner. A large, fur covered creature hovered overhead. It stared down at him, and Sebastian awed at the wild feline features and blazing orange eyes that gazed down at him with a tenderness behind the intimidating mask it wore._

_He found himself smiling up at the creature, feeling himself blush is joy. It's him…his back…after all the years…he's back to protect him…_

_Wait._

_Where is he going?_

_Sebastian felt the hand leave his head. He turned around, only to see the furred creature's back towards him. He was walking away, his features slowly blurring and becoming engulfed by the darkness of the world. Sebastian reached a hand out, calling – screaming – for the creature to return. But he couldn't hear his own voice._

_He could see his left hand in front of him as he tried to reach out. His hand suddenly began to grow, his small and thin fingers becoming long and slender, the nails as pitch black as the room he was in. A circular mark began to form in the back of his palm, his unique tetragrammaton tattooed on his hand._

_He pulled the hand back to his face and hair. His can feel that his chin was now pointed, his eyes narrower, his nose sharp, and his ebony hair long and tamed and silky to the touch._

_He stared down at his palms for a moment, feeling his skin. When all of the sudden, another pair of hands settled over his palms. They were smaller than his, but the fingers where long and slender, and they fit between the gaps of his fingers._

_Sebastian's eyes followed the hands owner, until his red orbs settled onto a pair of purple eyes. Pale-golden curls cascade around a beautiful face and a warm smile._

_She bent down, allowing their foreheads to collide. Through that contact, his entire body was filled with warmth he never felt before. _

_He shuts his eyes. This warmth…It made him feel safe…it made him feel alive._

_And then suddenly, everything began to turn cold again. His eyes shot open, only to widen further as he witness the face of the only being who pulled his black heart wither like a dying flower, her golden tresses and amethyst eyes losing their vibrant color and began to crackle. Sebastian felt no wind, but he watched as the withering body was suddenly blowing away, her fingers between his fingers crippling and turning to dust._

_Once again, he reached out, trying to grab hold of those weltering asphodel petals, but they continue to slip away from his grasp._

"_No…" he could finally hear his voice – a desperate plea._

"_No…don't go…" he continued to reach for nothing, "…don't leave…don't…please…"_

_Suddenly, he reverts back to his younger self, and he curled into a ball to muffle his cries, just like how he used to when he was alone and afraid in the vile pits of hell where he was thrown into._

_He only wanted to escape his crumbling reality._

_Now, it seems his dreams are crumbling down as well._

_And then…_

…_suddenly…_

…_there is a light…_

…_and a soft, familiar whisper…_

"_I found you."_

''''''''''''''''''''

As if acknowledging the long awaited arrival of their queen, the pale Elysium asphodels seemed to light in a ghostly hue. The usually clouded sky opened up like the curtains of a theater, allowing the moonlight to beam the brightest over the empty lands.

The large window of the bedroom he claimed had no curtains, so it did not stop the bright moonlight to illuminate the chamber. The strays of light streaked his pale flesh. He did not look like he was affected by the sudden brightness. His eyes remained close, his body remained still. His chest, covered in a white dress shirt stained with blood, rose up and down in a slow rhythm.

A shadow suddenly loomed over his form. It approached him slowly.

The dark-hooded figure halted a few feet in front of the sleeping demon seated on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. It remained standing there for a long while, in total silence.

And then, the figure took slow steps forward. With each step, she shed her black cloak, until it fell below her feet.

Viessa Heatherworth descended on her knees in front of his long, lost beloved. Her face was blank, but her purple eyes where glistening with unshed tears.

She scrutinized him, her eyes trailing down his body, widening every time she saw a bleeding wound. She kept her tears controlled until her sight locked on his hand, and she couldn't help but release the tears when she saw the two asphodels clutched in his fist.

Viessa raised a shaky hand and then traced her fingers on the petals of the black lily. _'He knew?' _came her thoughts, an image of the child they lost fleeting by her mind.

She heard a low mumble and she tore her gaze from the lilies in his hand to his face, and her purple-eyes widened when she saw tears rolling down from the corners of the male demon's closed eyes.

"…No…" he muttered in his sleep, his voice pleading, almost like a child, "…don't go…don't…please…"

More of her tears rolled down from her eyes. She nibbled on her lower lip while forcing up a sad smile. She raised her left hand, pulled off the glove, and rested her warm palm on his cheek, her thumb wiping the rare tears that touched his handsome face. Her scar and ring grazed his cool skin.

"I won't go… not anymore… Sebastian…"

She leaned in, their foreheads colliding.

"I found you."

Seconds after she said those words, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Hazy red eyes met moistened purple-orbs, and he stared at those orbs with a half-lidded gaze in slight disbelief.

His mouth opened, and he spoke in a broken, whispered voice.

"Are you a dream?"

She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes carrying a mixture of emotions. Then she leaned forward again, letting their lips touch in a breathtaking kiss.

His arms, earlier feeling too heavy and numb, snaked up her waist and wrapped around her, pulling her closer and tighter, filling his chilled body with the warmth he longed seek, burning a flame within him that lit up the darkness that long surrounded him.

And he was convinced, at that very moment, that this was no dream.

''''''''''''''''''''

Outside the closed door of his butler's room, narrow blue eyes suddenly flared to fuchsia, which gleamed against the shadows where the former earl stood.

He stared intently at the door, watching the suddenly bright moonlight seep through the gaps between the door and the frame.

The younger paid no heed to the breathy hiss-like sound that fleet his ears. Only did he turned around to face the darker figure standing behind him when he felt cold, slender fingers touch his shoulder, in an almost assuring hold – If it wasn't gripping so tightly at him.

''''''''''''''''''''

_Cliffie? Not really. But it's something._

_So…YAY! There back together again! I can start writing more SebbyXViessa fluff again! WooHoo!_

_Speaking of fluff, the lemon fic of this story is barely half-way done. I'll have it posted probably along with the next chapter. I'll be taking summer classes, so expect some delay in my weekly updates. But since this story is close to its end, I think I'll make you readers wait between chapters longer. How's that sound? Torturous? Great._

_Oh. Last chapter, I left a quiz (which apparently only a few answered). So here are the answers to those trivias:_

_**Q1: What does the 'men' in Viessa's life have in common? (Master Sebastian, Demon Sebastian, and Baby Nicholas)**_

_A: They all look alike or closely resemble each other_

_**Q2: On what year was Lucilla transformed into a Fallen Demon? (It was not mention in the Extra, it was mentioned somewhere else)**_

_A: 1391_

_**Q3: Viessa and Sebastian only met 5 times before the onset of this story. Which meeting did Sebastian first mentioned that Viessa was a "deviant of the deviants"?**_

_A: 4th time (1600, Spain)_

_**Q4: Where was the last location Gabriel was before he became a Fallen Demon?**_

_A: The Netherlands_

_**Q5: Lucilla dislikes what kind of food?**_

_A: Vegetables_

_**Q6: What are Viessa, Gabriel and Lucilla's insignia and nicknames?**_

_A:_

_Viessa = "Persephone's Crown"; Asphodels_

_Gabriel = "Leo of Satan/Satan's Lion"; Lion_

_Lucilla = "The Deadly Nightshade"; Nightingale_

_**Q7: What ability makes Viessa unique/special/powerful as a demon? (as mentioned by Hannah)**_

_A: Speed, more specifically her Phantom Speed ("one of the fastest demons alive")_

_**Q8: What is the full name and title of Viessa's last master?**_

_A: Sir Sebastian Edmund Henry Michaelis, Knight of the British Empire_

_**Q9: How many times did Sebastian and Viessa have sex? (The mentioned ones)**_

_A: 5 times only (thrice in the abandoned manor; before Sebastian marked her; and the 20-min quicky)_

_So yeah. That's that. Hope you guys learned something._

_Also, in this chapter, I think one of the lingering questions you had about this story was finally answered. Hehehe._

_Don't forget:_

_**FAVE**__**!**_

_**FOLLOW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_We've reach the turning point of this story, people! The concluding climax is getting closer and closer. So until then, have a pleasant something!_

_-_ SafireLupe, 3-29-2013


	31. XXVIII: The Fallen, Life

_**PHEW.**_

_It's a long one._

_Okay, so, I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter, but it wasn't supposed to be this long, in fact, it's suppose to be LONGER, but I had to cut the supposedly last part of this chappy, because I believe the cliffie is the most intense in this portion of the story._

_Also, I drew a new fanart for this story. It's Sebastian and Viessa, and I made it the new cover for this story. The site's preview for the covers is kinda small, but I hope you can still appreciate it. A larger version will be posted in my Deviantart account, but not now, because the internet is being a snail, and it's a pretty big file._

_And…that's about it. I don't want to keep these author's notes too long. The story's close to its end so I thought of making my A/Ns brief._

_Let me just thank the latest batch of reviewers: __**NameWithNoMeaning, VampireSiren, Serah, Furionknight, **__and __**AnimeApprentice. **__Also to all those who continue to follow this story!_

_Motivational music for this chapter: __**"While Your Lips are Still Red" **__by __**Nightwish**_

_Let the drama begin._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXVIII**

''''''''''''''''''''

Demons are immortal creatures. To them, death is something they do not completely understand, like the concept of love. What they know only of death is that they have the capability of delivering it to anyone. They have the capability to drag souls to eternal darkness and torment – the eternal darkness and torment of which compromised a demon's own life.

But being immortal does not entirely mean that they are immune to it. Being deliverers of death themselves, they have full knowledge of what fate would happen to the unlucky souls they drag to hell. So what would happen if demons die? Would someone be there to reap them like the humans? Would they have their own version of paradise, or would they be sent to a much grimmer place than hell?

When he was still very young, Sebastian had almost faced death. He used to be a weakling, shunned by his own clan to face the treacherous pits of Hell alone. He did not know how he managed to survive on his own. He could vaguely remember anyone helping him, except perhaps, a large furred creature that he felt so connected with but could barely recall who it was. That other being had saved him on the day he was supposed to die, and since then his thirst for life grew stronger. He became powerful. He gained fame. He earned a rank, a title, a name – _Malphas_, the Crow Demon.

_What happens after a demon dies?_ He always wondered that. What if he wasn't saved that day? What would he see after his eyes closed permanently? Would it continue to be dark? Or would there be light?

As curious as it seems, he'd rather not know. He faced death once, and he did not want to face death again, because this time, there's no large furred creature to save him anymore.

Sebastian Michaelis has bought demise to thousands – or probably even _millions_ – of souls. But he, himself, fears his own demise.

In his present state, he is hungry, wounded, and bleeding. His energy has depleted to a near zero. His lungs are in a desperate struggle to grasp for air, and darkness was slowly clouding his vision.

Death was slowly making its way towards him, and he is very much afraid.

This fear was the sole reason why he would not let Viessa Heatherworth go, even while she was forcing him to get up so she could tend to his wounds, he only held on to her tighter as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, to savor her warmth and fill his nose with her scent.

''''''''''''''''''''

Viessa struggled on her feet as she lifted herself up along with Sebastian, who was suddenly immobile but still clung to her tightly. Her heart was beating frantically when the male no longer responded to her.

Sebastian was icy-cold, his skin ashen in color. The blood from his opening wounds seeped through the fabric of Viessa's white gloves and that was when the Fallen Demon began to panic.

She immediately pulled him towards the bed and managed to pry his arms off her when she had him sit on the edge. Sebastian slumped forward and leaned his forehead on his mate's shoulder, the move disrupting Viessa's attempt to unbutton his blood soaked shirt.

"V-Viessa…" Sebastian said in a broken whisper, his body shivering along. He raised his shaky arms again to embrace her but the female caught his hands to stop him, but gave each hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sebastian, please," Viessa whispered in his ear, her voice pleading, "Lie down. I need to heal you."

Sebastian, his forehead still connected with her shoulder, suddenly shuck his head. "N-no…" he didn't want her to waste her own energy on him.

Despite the tears streaming down the pale-blonde's eyes, she pushed him a bit roughly. "What do you mean 'no'?" she said in a stern tone when the other would not budge, "Don't be stubborn now Sebastian Michaelis! I just found you after fifteen years of wandering the earth, so don't you dare die on me now."

With a stronger push, she managed to have the dark-haired demon fall back on the bed, but his hands had grabbed for her wrists halfway and pulled her along with him. Viessa landed on top of him, the impact causing Sebastian to grunt in pain. He half-opened his eyes to look up at the female hovering above her when he felt her tears fall on his face.

"Haven't I…told you…" he muttered weakly between breaths, the corners of his chapped lips tugging up into a frail smile, "…h-how much I…hate it…when you cry…"

Viessa furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. She shuts her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but when she opened them again her amethyst orbs continue to glisten with moisture.

"_Stupid_. You're the one who's always making me cry in the first place," she said in a shaky voice, while her fingers graze the male's pale cheek softly.

Sebastian raised his ice-cold hand and grasped her warm fingers, pressing her palm against his cheek. They stared at each other when a silence erupted between them. And then, Sebastian's red-eyes, hazed from weakness, began to glisten like a pair of sparkling rubies under a stream of water that struggled not to overflow from his eyes.

His small smile vanished when he finally spoke, in his still soft and broken tone. "I am…truly stupid…to have let you go…"

Viessa trembled. She closed her eyes, her tears descending once more at his words.

Sebastian continued on, "…so very stupid…to have left you alone…"

"Sebastian…"

"…you and…Nicholas…"

"S-Sebastian…"

She felt something wet touch her fingers which were pressed on his cheek, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Sebastian, too, was crying. A rare scene, but it was truly heart breaking.

"I'm sorry." He said in a much firmer whisper - simply said words that silence the sobbing whimpers of the female straddling him.

Outside, a cloud fleeted by the bright moon, temporarily dimming the pale light. The room was dark for that moment. The Demon Butler and the Fallen Demon shared a gentle silence, purple and crimson eyes gleaming as they stared at each other – in a gaze only meant for each other. And when the cloud passed away, and the room was bathed once more in the glorious moonlight, Viessa pulled back and began to undo the buttons at the front of her dress. She tugged at the ribbon on her collar, until the dark fabric slip off her neck. She peeled herself off her blouse, exposing her creamy neck and corset. Sebastian just stared at her, without any perverseness in his gaze.

She leaned back down, running her fingers down his neck before unbuttoning his blood-dyed dress shirt. After one button was undone, she'd slowly descend to the next, trailing her fingers on his cold skin. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she opened it slowly to expose his muscular chest, where the crimson was still very fresh, oozing from the rather large and deep cut on his upper right, crossing on his shoulder. She ran the tips of her bare fingers on the edges of the torn skin very softly, as she inspected the wound.

Viessa averted her sight from the wound back to her mate's eyes. Sebastian was still staring at her, waiting for her to do something else. The Fallen Demoness pulled back again, and then reached behind her to undo the laces of her corset with skill that no normal woman could possibly do on their own. The corset loosened and she pried it off of her, exposing her bare front. Her body has not changed since the first time Sebastian laid eyes on her naked form, and he fixed his half-lidded gaze on the smaller replica of his pentacle right below her naval, inwardly happy that it was still there.

She got off of him to kick off her boots and skirt along with her petticoat and bloomers. Now bare in front of him, she helped him off his trousers and underwear, before reaching for the sheets and pulling it over their bodies. Viessa sat at her right side next to him. She help Sebastian turn to his left side to face her, as well as remove the bloody shirt carefully.

They gaze at each other for a long while, and then, almost simultaneously, they raised their hands – Viessa's left and Sebastian's right – and rests their palms at each other's cheek, their thumbs caressing their skin and wiping away the dried tears.

Her scar grazed his cheek. It felt leathery to the touch, but it left a comforting feeling on his body. The scarred hand trailed from his cheek to his lips. He shuts his eyes as he kissed the scar, and when he opened his eyes again, Viessa gave him a look that told him to do what needs to be done.

He bit her scar with his sharp canines, drawing blood. The crimson liquid flowed onto his mouth, the sweet taste was like an elixir that satiated the hunger within him. He lapped at her blood for a minute or so, his eyes suddenly glowing a bright fuchsia.

Viessa smiled at this, and she close in on him. Sebastian urged himself to halt in lapping up her life force. He had promised himself to refrain from drinking anymore of her blood the day he marked her. He didn't understand why he found her blood irresistible, as demon blood is horrible to the taste.

But when he stopped, Viessa had pulled his face to her, kissed him on the lips briefly, before laying his lips on her neck, right on her pulse point. "Don't stop," she whispered in his ear, "You need it. My blood. I'm your mate, remember?"

Mates satiate each other's hunger. It was the reason why her blood gave him power. Her blood complements him. And the fact that he had gained satisfaction from her blood alone, even before marking her, could only mean one thing:

She was meant to be his all along.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Viessa's own hands ran from his side, her still bleeding left hand hovering just above his largest wound.

The male placed a loving kiss on her pulse point, and then opened his mouth, his canines bared, and bit down on the thin skin. At that same time, Viessa's eyes flared to its demonic red. The blood dripping from her left hand began to glow. She pressed down on the large wound.

Like before, in that abandoned manor, her demonic energy swirled from her hand and going inside the male demon's body, mending not just the wound on his shoulder, but the other open gashes all over his body. Being only mortal wounds, it didn't take a lot of time before his body fully healed, but Viessa allowed her energy to linger longer, filling his entire being with enough of her own power to restore him to a good enough health. Sebastian continued to suck on her blood, humming at the pleasant taste and the surge of power within him.

Though not yet fully satisfied, Sebastian stopped, pulling his mouth away from the punctures he made. He lapped at the wound, cleaning it before it healed completely.

Viessa leaned back to look at Sebastian, a small smile forming upon seeing that he no longer looked sickly and his eyes where no longer hazed, but now blazing red.

There was a smudge of blood on his bottom lip, and Viessa wiped it with her thumb. Sebastian grabbed hold of her left hand, his fingers feeling for the ring he gave her.

"Viessa Heatherworth," he whispered, his voice no longer feeble but more solid. He momentarily wondered to himself why he continued to allow her to carry that surname. _Viessa Michaelis_ – it had a pleasant ring to it. She should start using it.

Death had come close but she returned and gave him life after so many years of bleakness. And thus, he therefore concludes: "There is no life without you." He breathes into her lips, a smile plastered on his face – that smile only meant for her to see.

Viessa smiled back – the smile that he missed so much – as she leaned close, letting her lips hover closely to his. "I love you, Sebastian." She told him, for the first time in a long time, and the male demon captured her lips. And with his energy restored, he rolled to lie on top of her, so he could kiss her more deeply and passionately, just to express how truly happy he was to have her back in his arms again.

''''''''''''''''''''

The first rays of twilight broke through the dark veil of night. The moon, having ascended high in the sky, began to fade into the background as the sun prepared to cross the horizon.

A beam of light made it through the large window and casts its pale glow over the ebony-haired demon's face, which was pressed lightly against a tuft of pale-golden curls. Behind close eyelids and long black lashes, there was slight eye movement, but unlike the nights before, his subconscious was no longer plagued with dreams. He didn't have to dream anymore, because the one he'd been trying to reach for in his sleep was currently sleeping beside him, lying on her side under his protective arms.

The room was silent except for the soft hum of their breathing.

And then his ear suddenly perked. The muscles of his earlobe stiffened upon catching a sound, though the sleeping male remained unaffected.

The noise was very soft, blending along with the early morning wind that blew into the room. But then, its volume began to elevate, though slowly. The sound seemed to be approaching the sleeping demons, getting louder and louder the closer it came, until eventually, the now semi-conscious male could tell what it sounded like.

His dark brows furrowed when the noise, which sounded like a breathy hiss, became almost piercing. It grew louder and sharper, the noise closing in on his perked ear. The sound released an ominous vibe, and the hissing started to sound painful, like nails pricking his eardrum.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He jolted upright on the bed, as if he had been awakened from a terrible nightmare. The moment his eyes flashed open, the sound had disappeared, leaving him staring wide-eyed at his surroundings, his room as silent as it was before the sound came.

His sudden jolt caused him to forcefully pull out his arm that was pressed on the waist of his mate. The movement nudged Viessa awake, and she turned at him, her eyes half-open. "What's wrong?" she said in a sleepy voice, her tone slightly husky. She pulled herself up, drawing the sheets over her naked torso.

Red-eyes scanned the surroundings, only to find it just the way he had seen it before he slept. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to her, but his eyes were locked on the door.

"Did you hear that?" he asked in a whispered voice, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear (if there was anyone else in the room).

The purple-eyed Fallen Demon merely blinked at him, tilting her head to the side and letting her curls cascade on one shoulder. "Hear what, exactly?" she questioned curiously.

Sebastian stared at her puzzled face, blinking a few times before relaxing his shoulders. "Someone was…" he paused, searching his vocabulary for the proper word, "…I don't know… _blowing_ in my ear?" He said, in a way like he was asking himself, with a shrug of a shoulder.

"I didn't hear anything," Viessa said softly, her features pensive, "It was probably just the wind."

The male stared down at his lap, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing as he contemplated what occurred. "No, it wasn't the wind. I heard that sound before…I just can't put a finger to what it is." He said in a deep and serious tone, recalling yesterday afternoon while walking the halls.

Viessa eyed him curiously for a moment, before scooting close to him. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist from behind, and then rested her chin on his broad shoulder. Sebastian relaxed in her arms and leaned his cheek on her head.

"It was probably just nothing, Sebastian," said the female after planting a sweet kiss on his shoulder, where previously a gaping wound had been. She then looked up at him and gave him a playful, close-eyed smile, "You're such a worry-wart." She ended this with a girlish giggle.

For a few seconds, the male brooded on the noise he heard, but then shrugged it aside, convincing himself that it was nothing to worry about. At the sound of his mate's laughter, he twisted his body slightly so that he could wind an arm around her small waist. He pulled her close, their legs tangling beneath the sheets.

Sebastian rubbed his knuckles on the smiling blonde's plumped cheeks. They stared at each other, and the male gave her a gentle smile while trailing his free hand up her hair and smoothing the curls that stood at odd angles.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he said once his smile diminished. His hand went back to caressing her smooth face. Viessa looked up at him, leaning her chin on his shoulder, watching as her mate's expression turned serious. "Where did you go, all these years?"

Viessa eyes softened and he averted her gaze, staring down on a spot on the white sheets that covered them. Her lips where set in a line as she looked brooding. "Everywhere," was her only reply, said in a soft whispered voice.

Sebastian was not at all satisfied by the one-word answer, but decided not to ask for further details. Instead, he pulled her closer and buried his nose on her hair. "You didn't have to wander," he said into her ear, gloom in his tone. He shuts his eyes slowly when he continued, "I told you not to follow me."

"You told me to wait for you," she suddenly said firmly, pulling slightly away from him so she could look him in the eye. Her pair of amethyst orbs gazed at him deeply. Sebastian stared back with an equal look, although much softer, and with a cloud of regret behind his eyes, knowing that what she said reminded him of one of the promise he was not able to keep.

Her eyes slowly cast down. "I waited for you." Her words only deepened his guilt.

Feeling slightly ashamed, Sebastian followed her gaze on the sheets, his brows creasing. "I couldn't leave," he said lowly, "I couldn't get away from the young master."

"I know." Sebastian turned to look at her at her response, and found her staring at him, blond brows furrowed but with a small smile on her pinkish lips. "I know that you couldn't." she added.

A frown made its way on the male's face. "It's not that I choose him over you, Viessa," he said, his tone slightly defensive.

"Don't be absurd, Sebastian," she cuts him off, "You are a demon in a contract. As much as you dislike the turn of events, you are bound to him. He is your priority. You had no choice."

"I am bound to you, too," he said, curling a finger under her chin and lifting her face to him. He leaned down and kissed her for a moment, and then pulled away, frustration in his features. "Why can't I choose to go to you?"

Viessa smiled with hints of sadness at the perturbed face of his mate, and she raised her hands and cup his cheeks with each palm, letting her thumb draw circles on his skin. "I am bound to you eternally, my love." She announced in an assuring whisper, but the frustration remained on Sebastian's face.

"I am bound to him eternally as well," he raised his hands and took hers, pulling them down from his face. He stared down at her hands, his right thumb playing with the stones on her ring. "I wanted to go to you…to find you…I wanted to reach the end of the chain that locks me to you, but he keeps pulling me back like a _dog_ on a leash," Confusion now mixed along with the frustration in his look as he continued with eyes closed, "I don't know where my choices lie anymore."

A wave of silence set between them. The light outside was becoming brighter as the sun rose higher. Any minute now, Sebastian would have to leave and wake his master. The very thought of leaving her, even though she would still linger by, already pestered the demon butler.

"It's complicated, I know," he heard her suddenly said, and he tore his gaze from her hands to her face. She beamed him a smile. "So I took matters into my own hands. You remember what I told you, Sebastian? I'll always find you… to be always there to watch you, because that's my duty as your sentry, and to be always by your side, because that's my duty as your mate."

Sebastian stared at her, mouth slightly agape. His red eyes softened. "I thought you gave up being my sentry, after what became of the young master and me."

Viessa only smiled wider, and then winked one eye at him, drawing his hands to let them cup her cheeks. "I'll never give up on you, Sebastian." she said, her response making the male demon smile playfully at her.

The light outside beamed brighter, touching on the two demons faces. Sebastian pulled away at the feel of the warm light. He turned to look outside the window and frowned. Their time was up…for now.

"I have to go wake the young master," he told her with an apologetic look. He barely caught the down look of his mate when he turned and made a move to leave the bed. He was suddenly halted by a warm hand on his bare back, the palm tracing the contours of his muscles.

Viessa frowned sadly, her fingers trailing on the gashes and lines of paler skin that marred his back. Though fully healed, the newly regenerated skin of his wounds still created temporary scars which would fade away in due time and return his alabaster skin back to its former glory. Sebastian turned his head to look at her through his shoulder, his lips in a tight line, knowing full well what she was worried about.

"Did he do this to you?" she said softly, her forehead leaning on his back, "did your master do all these?"

For a few seconds, the crimson-eyed demon sat in silence, and when he responded, his voice was set on a low, breathy whisper, almost inaudible, but she was still able to hear it, "Yes…"

He waited until Viessa pulled away before he stood from the bed and went straight for the wardrobe. He took out his last pair of butler uniform, and dressed in silence. When he was finished, he turned to face the female on his bed, finding her fiddling with the silver pocket watch he left on his side table, right next to where the slender vase with the two asphodels stood.

With long, quick strides he made it to the bed and propped one knee on the edge, making the mattress sink. He took the pocket watch slowly, at the same time leaning down and capturing her lips in a long and passion-filled kiss. When they part, his lips lingered by hers, his hot breath tickling her lips, slightly bruised from their earlier exchange. He gave her a gentle smile, to which she returned, before pulling away further until he stood straight. He left the room no sooner than that, to tend to his master.

After the door closed with a light click of the knob, the smile on the Fallen Demon's face disappeared. She turned her head to the large window of the room. She wrapped her naked body with the long, white sheets as she stepped off the bed. She made her way towards the window, the sheets trailing behind her like a majestic white gown. She halted and placed a hand on the window pane. The view of the other wing of the castle was visible around west, and she stared intently at that one window where she knew the youngest demon in the building resided.

''''''''''''''''''''

"You seemed to be looking a whole lot better than before, Sebastian," the younger demon said with a plain face and sarcastic tone, as he eyed his butler take the empty tea cup from the table in front of him.

Sebastian was in the middle of picking up the cup. He paused when Ciel spoke, his hand hovering an inch above the rim of the porcelain. His red eyes, no longer hazed from weakness, flashed to look at his master for a quick two seconds, before shutting his eyes close and picking up the cup. He straightened as he settled it on the silver tray on his other hand.

The dark-haired demon casts his eyes on his feet as he stood in front of his master, and through his dark lashes he watched a roguish smirk form across the younger's face. He resisted the urge to scowl.

Ciel tilted his head to one side as he rested his elbows on each of the chair's armrest. His fingers laced together, the midnight tinted nails contrasting against pale skin. The ring on his thumb – once blue but now a deep abyssal hue – glittered slightly from the minimal light that seeped through the dark curtains.

"I have to wonder why though," the former earl continued, his smirk curling down, his face dead serious but his single blue eye had a glint of mischievousness, like how he looked like when addressing a suspect in his human days, "You see, I rather enjoy the sight of agony across that appealing face of yours. It was a nice change from that supercilious expression you've always worn since the day I contracted with you."

Sebastian merely stayed still and quite, eyes still locked on the leather of his black shoes. This did not please the navy-haired demonling, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Look at me," he said in an authoritative tone, and the older did so as he was ordered, raising his head at him. Sebastian's expression was blank; however, his ruby-red eyes had hints of vice upon landing his gaze at the boy-turned-demon.

Ciel scowled, glaring suspiciously at his demon butler. "You look like you just ate," observed the younger, "Have you been hiding '_sweets' _from your master, Sebastian?"

The dark-haired demon's eyebrows twitched for a millisecond, his lips still on a tight line.

"Answer me, Sebastian. That was an order." Ciel said grumpily after hearing only silence from the ebony-haired male.

There was no tension in Sebastian's stance when he finally replied, his words flowing like silk despite his cold gaze, "I have nothing to hide from you, Young Master."

Ciel raised a meticulous brow, his single eye staring conspicuously at the demon before him.

The two demons, once master and loyal servant, were now glaring at each other like stalking predators ready for a fight. Clad in only the silent dimness surrounding them, their eyes seemed to blaze dangerously.

After seconds of only exchanging fierce gazes, Ciel stood from his seat, taping his cane on the carpet. He walked behind his chair and faced the large window behind him, his single blue eye looking out at the barren grasslands through the narrow gap of the dark curtains.

Sebastian no longer waited for any other order from his master. He bowed lightly before turning on his heels. Ciel could hear his footsteps as he walked further away from where he last stood. The door creaked loudly as it was opened, and no sooner than that it made a clicking sound as it closed, and then there was silence for quite some time.

"Nothing to hide, huh?" he muttered lowly to himself, reciting each word with seething venom in the background. But then he wasn't entirely talking to himself. He had muttered those words right before the door once again creaked open and click as it shut, and the demonling listened to the fainter footsteps tapping on the carpet, the clicking of heels resounding. The steps became louder the closer it came, and then halted – right where his butler last stood.

Ciel still stared out at the window when he spoke, his voice polite but dark. "My butler has truly grown incompetent, so as to forget to inform me that we actually have a guest," he turned around to face the newcomer, hands behind his back, "Though I suppose the act of hospitality has dwindled through the long years, seeing as we hardly ever have anyone to visit us."

"It pleases me to know that the master of the house actually see me as a guest. When your butler first saw me, he called me an intruder," replied the pale-blonde beauty who stood before his table, deep purple eyes meeting his single midnight blue orb.

"Well, I suppose you are one, seeing as you have _intrude_ my butler's mind as of late," the former earl said, tilting his chin up at her. The female did not reply, and merely watched with a plain but serious face as the younger sat back on his chair, gaze still wary as he continued to scrutinize her.

"Who are you?" A frown made its way on the boy's lips before he asked.

The female's brows narrowed slightly. It seems the interrogation has begun. "I am Viessa Heatherworth, Lord Phantomhive," she replied with polite tone, curtsying lightly.

Ciel was not fazed by the hints of intimidation in her reply. "What are you?" was his follow-up question, said with much emphasis on the 'what'.

"I am a demon," she said, "A _Fallen _Demon."

The navy-haired boy raised a brow at then, but did not let his confusion show though his stone and stern look. He crossed his lithe legs and leaned back on the cushions of his chair, still staring at the strange demoness standing with her hands clasped solemnly at the front of her shirt. His eyes then averted to her left hand. She was gloveless, and he could see, along with the black tainted fingernails, a horrendous looking scar that span almost the entire space of the back of her hand, with only the remnants of one quarter of what looked like a purple pentacle. Other than that, a white band ring glistened on her fourth finger, the light reflecting on three gem stones: two black diamonds and an amethyst.

Ciel tore his gaze from that hand and back at the female's face, which remained plain.

"Why are you here?" was his next question.

Viessa replied quickly. "I am here for Sebastian Michaelis."

He tilted his head. "And how long have you known of Sebastian?"

"Longer than you have, Lord Phantomhive." She said with slight playfulness in her voice. The corners of her lips tug upwards into a smile that almost looked like a smirk. The younger frowned at this expression, which reminded him so much of his butler before the demon began to put on his emotionless mask.

He scoffs lightly, tensing his shoulder a little. He glared at her, and immediately her smirk vanished, her expression returning to that plain but daunting look.

"What do you _need_ from Sebastian, Miss Heatherworth?" he asked after much thought.

Viessa's eyes became half-lidded, but his purple-orbs gleamed with serious gravity. Blonde brows furrowed when she spoke with earnestness and mild possessiveness. "_Everything_, Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

A heavy aura mixed in with the silent air of the room. Ciel glared darkly at Viessa, who retorted with a stone look on her face, which made her look like a porcelain doll, whose purple eyes seem to stare through the darkest crevices of one's mind.

"Well, Miss Heatherworth," Ciel said to break the silence, though it did not break the tension in the air, "I'm sorry to say, but I cannot share my butler with you. He belongs to me, you see." He said with a smirk, raising a hand to press on his black eye patch.

Viessa tilted her head. "Well, I'm sorry to say too, young lord, because he belongs to me as well, just as I belong to him." She said with a small smirk, pressing a hand to her left breast, where her demon heart was beating.

The navy-haired demonling frowned, dropping his hand on the armrest. "Excuse me?" he said with a slight growl in his tone.

Viessa choose to ignore his last question. Clasping her hands in front of her dress once again as she stared at him intently. "There is another reason why I am here, standing before you," she told him with tilt of her head.

Ciel hummed to control his rising aggravation for the woman in front of him. He lowered his head, but his single blue eye remained glowering at her. "Oh?"

"A request. Though, I suppose I should beg for your approval." Viessa said, although her voice not hinting any begging at all.

This did catch the younger's attention. Ciel raised an eyebrow, one corner of his lips curling up into an amuse smirk. "And what is it?" he asked curiously, and waiting impatiently for the begging.

The Fallen Demon gave him a firm gaze.

"Liberate him."

Ciel was taken aback, blue eye widening.

"I'm sorry, did you mean for me to _liberate_ Sebastian?" he asked, only to clarify his bewilderment.

Viessa only blinked at him, face still dead serious. "Yes," she said nonchalantly, "Simple so that a child like you could understand."

Ciel's blood boiled at those words, his fingers gripping on the edge of the armrest. "I see no begging from you," he said, his words laced with malice.

"My apologies. I'm not the begging type."

The boy-turned-demon inwardly growled, fingers still curling tightly on the arm of the chair, though he controlled himself enough so as not to rip the furniture.

"You no longer need him, Ciel Phantomhive," Viessa continue, looking fiercely at the younger, "You are already a demon. You are capable of surviving on your own. The two of you cannot benefit from each other anymore. He is eternally chained to you, but all it takes is one simple order to release him from this…_curse._"

Ciel unfurled his fingers from the arm of the chair and leaned back, a dark smirk on his face to mask the anger. "On the contrary, Miss Heatherworth, I can still benefit a lot from him. It doesn't matter to me that he couldn't have anything from me in return."

A hint of sadness loomed over her features underneath the glare she gave him. "You are killing him."

"He tried to kill me once, I am merely holding my end of the bargain," the former-earl said arrogantly, recalling the time his butler plunged his own fist through his chest the moment he was reborn into a demon.

"My soul is lost forever, but he is still _mine_, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop it." He said with a threatening tone and a devilish smirk. His sentence seemingly ended their conversation, as the female turned quite, and was now the one glaring at the younger.

After a minute of only glaring, the door burst open, and a frantic looking Sebastian paused by the open door.

Not so long ago, the male demon had finished his afternoon chores and returned to his room to check on his mate, only to find his room empty. Fearing that she might have left him, Sebastian had probed the whole castle for her aura and scent, and as soon as he detected it still within the limits, had sped out for her. His anxiousness intensified the moment he sensed that her aura was stronger in the room his young master was currently in.

And now, Sebastian's eyes furrowed, confusion evident in his features as he stared at Viessa's back, wondering what had gotten into her head that she decided to show herself to his master. Half-upset and half-worried, the demon butler straightened by the door, red eyes averting back and forth from her mate and his master, who was now staring at him with an ominous look.

"I thought you weren't hiding anything from me, Sebastian."

The dark-haired demon flinched slightly at his young master's tone, his shoulders tensing. He cast his gaze on the floor, forehead still creased in trepidation.

Ciel gave a quick glare at him before turning back his attention to the female still standing straight before him. He tilted his head up, scrutinized her one last time, before shutting his eyes. "If you have nothing else to say, Miss Heatherworth, you may leave. I wish to have a word with my butler in private." He opened his eyes again, which locked with Sebastian's.

Viessa replied indifferently, shutting her eyes. "Of course," she said with a curtsy, and then turned and began making her way to the door.

She passed by Sebastian's shoulder to pass through the gap between him and the only exit, but then halted, stopped by a larger hand which gripped on her smaller one.

She glanced down at their connected hands. Viessa looked up at his face, which was not facing her, except his eyes stared down at her. His expression was full of unease and Sebastian squeezed her hand tight, in a way, telling her not to leave him.

The Fallen Demon hid her own distress with a small, assuring smile, which still did not entirely convince the male. Slowly she raised her other hand and then planted in on his wrist. She carefully slid his hand from hers, making him let her go. She felt his hand stiffened, as it made a move to reach for her again, but then hesitated, and soon relaxed to fall back limply on his side.

Viessa smiled him that same assuring smile, only wider, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Ciel, who had been watching the whole scene, scoffed lightly in his seat. The demon butler moved forward, once again halting in his place.

They where silently staring at each other again, the air heavy with the tension built earlier. Ciel shifted in his seat to cross his legs, face scowling at the older demon.

"She's quite an intriguing character, Sebastian. I wonder why you never introduced her to me," the demonling began, glaring coldly at Sebastian.

A mischievous smirk suddenly crossed his lips. That smirked turned into a toothy grin, and then an open mouth smile, as he began to laugh – A laugh that lack in humor. It was sinister, creepy even as it came from a child, and it echoed throughout the room.

Sebastian only stared on sternly, watching his master throw back his head and hold his lower abdomen as he cackled louder. It was at that point that the Crow Demon realized that his young master had turned evilly insane. He even reminded him so much of The Devil.

"D-did you know – heh, heh – what s-she said?" he said in between laughter, "She – heh – told me to _liberate _you! Ahahah!" Ciel leaned back in his seat and cackled louder.

Meanwhile, Sebastian's eyes widened at what he heard. _'She tried to ask him for my freedom back?'_

The navy-haired boy threw his head down as he continued to laugh, pounding a fist on the surface of the table. "T-that – ahah – that was funny! So funny! Ahahahah! I never had a good laugh in years!" He cried out in amusement, shaking his head, his bangs swaying as he was leaning down.

And then he stopped, remnants of his sinister laugh escaping with each gasp of air.

The fist that had been pounding on the table while laughing, stilled on the table, and then suddenly tightened. Ciel's head shot up, eyebrows narrowed and teeth bared and gritting. His one visible eye flared into hues of red and fuchsia. Sebastian almost jumped at the sudden change of mood.

"That woman," he said ominously through gritted teeth, "just who the hell does she think she is?"

The fuming demonling stood up from his seat with a start, causing the chair to screech as it was pushed backwards. He glared his demonic eyes at Sebastian, who tried to remain calm in the midst of the situation.

"Who is she to you, Sebastian?" the younger said, demanding an answer.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, noticing that his young master's canines had grown longer and sharper.

"She is my mate, Young Master," responded the crimson-eyed demon without hesitation.

A frown made its way on the younger's angered features. "_Mate?" _he chuckled darkly before scrunching his nose, "So you have a pet now? How low, Sebastian, so very disgusting. No wonder you've been so inept lately. You've been nosing around with that _bitch_ so much that you forgotten about your own duties!"

The older demon gritted his own teeth at what his master said. His gloved hands fisted tightly that he swore his knuckles had turned white.

Ciel slammed his palms on the surface of the table, causing the desk to shake at the strong impact. "I own you, Sebastian! I am your master and you will listen to me and only me and not some blonde plaything!"

Sebastian cried out, unable to contain his rage anymore. His own red eyes blazed to its demonic fuchsia, the pupils thin.

"She is not my plaything! She is my **LIFE!**"

At that, all shouting ceased. The last word that left Sebastian's mouth echoed in the room.

Ciel Phantomhive stood still as he let his butler's retort sink into his mind. For a moment, the two demons stared at each other, and then, the younger lowered his head, eyes glaring at the older demon like hot embers.

"Your _life_, is it?" he said darkly, his lips curling to a smirk.

''''''''''''''''''''

Topaz eyes stared blankly at the dark-colored liquid on his tea cup, which stood atop its saucer on the end table next to the velvet red, cushioned arm chair he sat on. An elbow was propped on the arm rest, his chin resting on the ball of his black gloved hand. His long left leg crossed over the other, and the foot at the end of that leg moved restlessly along with the tempo of the fast-track classical piece being played by his female companion on the black grand piano at the center of the room they were in.

Auburn locks swayed along with the movements of her fingers, which ran over the ebony and ivory keys with perfect precision. Her hands move with accord, and her booted foot pressed on the pedal at the right timings. Every crescendo rose perfectly. Lucilla Landis had her green eyes hidden behind her eyelids as she played the extremely difficult masterpiece all by memory.

She was close to the end of the piece, reaching the part where her hands had to dance across the keys the fastest. It was not a problem to her. She played the notes just right without a bead of sweat on her brow. Her arms crossed one another and the notes went from lower to higher and then spread her fingers wide to mash on two chords together, before once again fleeting quickly on sharps and flats.

A smirk made its way across her face as her fingers move on quickly, the music sounding perfect in her ears, the melody fitting in with the right emotions and expressions, and the harmony is just right. The difficult piece was about to reach its majestic conclusion and –

Gabriel tore his gaze from his tea, slightly alarmed. His slightly slumped shoulders suddenly straightened and he blinked in confusion.

The music had stopped, leaving behind the echo of an off tune to reverberate on the walls.

Lucilla was wide eyed in disbelief as she stared at her finger, which pressed on the wrong key.

When the echoes died, Gabriel pulled his chin away from his hand. He raised a dark brow at his companion, who was still shock at her own mistake. "That's strange," he began in a deep but pensive monotone, "You never failed that piece before."

The emerald eyed Fallen Demon pulled back her hand and turned to the male, her eyes glaring. "I _don't_ fail, Gabriel." She said harshly, the slight shakiness of her voice the remnants of her incredulity, "I know this piece like the back of my hand! I never make a mistake when it comes to playing it."

Gabriel frowned slightly at the denial attitude of his companion. He reached for his tea and took a long sip. "We may be demons, Lucilla, but we're not perfect," he said after finishing half of the liquid. He settled it back on its saucer before continuing, "It wouldn't do any harm to create a small mistake once in a while."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lucilla said quickly, her Irish accent clear, as she wagged her index finger at him with a cold glare, "I _never_ make a mistake for this piece! The other songs, probably, but never this one."

"Then consider it the first time."

"No! It has to mean something. When something different occurs to what you normally do something well, or _perfectly_ in my case, it always means _something_."

Gabriel blinked at her frantic reactions, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her nonchalantly. "So you're saying that this small mistake of yours is a sort of 'message' from the fates?"

The female shrugged her shoulders. "Well…probably…it's something like that. I mean, it can't just happen like that. In my mind, I played the right key, but my ears heard wrong."

"It could be just a slip of the finger."

"It's not! It has to mean something."

An awkward silence formed between the two of them, and then Gabriel rolled his topaz-eyes, uncrossed his legs and pushed himself up from the velvet seat. "I think your over-reacting, Lucilla." He said with eyes closed, and then without another word, walked across the room towards the mahogany door.

Lucilla grimaced at the male before looking down at the black and white piano keys, specifically at the last, wrong key her finger descended on. That sudden mistake left an ominous feeling in the back of her mind, and it annoyed her that the male did not seem to understand.

Bothered by her own faults, she sat back on the piano bench, curled her finger, and began that same piece from the very beginning, hoping that whatever creeping feeling she had was not real.

Outside the music room, Gabriel's brows narrowed as he paused to look at the fog-covered forest outside the window, his eyes blazing topaz as the manor was once again filled with the fast-pace piano music.

''''''''''''''''''''

Day turned to night quickly. The clouds once again parted to let the moon shine its pale light the brightest. A soft wind blew by, the asphodels flowing along.

There was one room in the mysterious castle that was always locked. The double doors were bolted using a demonic charm so strong that not even Sebastian could break. It was found on the right wing of the castle, at a portion that faced the asphodel field. What lies behind those doors, they did not know.

Until tonight.

The dark-haired butler walked down the dark corridor that led to said room while following the aura signature of his beloved. He halted a few feet from the large doors, surprised to find that the supernatural barrier had vanished, and that the doors were slightly agape. He could sense her presence the strongest behind the doors. He approached the entrance with some caution, pushing one of the doors open just enough to allow his body through.

He stayed by the door, eyeing the mysterious room. It was large, wider than the ballroom at the old Phantomhive manor or the lobby of the Trancy mansion. There was no furniture in the room, just a wide, empty space. It had eight walls, connecting each other and forming an octagon. Seven of the walls all had large iron framed, glass windows with opaque white curtains, allowing the moonlight to bathe the room in its bright pale light. The ceiling was high, a black crystal chandelier of such complex design hung above.

The floor was what truly caught his attention, as the marble was printed with a large pentacle, colored a faded purple. The five-pointed star was also centered with a five-pointed inflorescence of a lily, and surrounding the outer circle of the pentacle was a crown of thorns.

The pentacle was Viessa's contract seal. And standing at the center of the pentacle was Viessa herself.

She was gazing out at the window across her, looking at the moon and the glowing asphodels below it. Sebastian stared on, finally concluding the true owner of this abandoned castle. High ranked demons are usually given a region or domain to govern. Elysium belonged to _Persephone's Crown_.

Sebastian slowly approached her. Upon hearing his steps on the marble floor, the Fallen Demon turned to him. She gave him a smile, which somehow made him stop. He stared back at her, his expression pensive.

Viessa looked up at the chandelier, smiling sweetly. "It used to be very lonely here," she said softly, eyes looking nostalgic, "I built this castle because I wanted a home, but it's always empty, and I almost always never use it."

She faced him again, giving him a close-eyed smile. She giggled before continuing, "I love to dance, so I built this ballroom. I've always wanted to try and invite some demons, or maybe even some humans, to have a ball her. That was a foolish and impossible idea." she turned her head to another side of the eight-cornered room, her gaze softening. "I once told my master about this room. He said that he'd like to dance with me here. Then he died a week later."

Sebastian's eyes furrowed slightly at those words. He watched as Viessa's chest rouse and drop immediately as she released a quick and audible sigh. Her purple eyes still wondered the empty hall, reminiscing on ideas that would never come to fruition.

Her lips curled up again to a small, but somehow sad, smile. "I once told myself, that when I'll have an offspring, I would bring him or her here and teach him or her how to dance," her smile dropped, "I guess that will never happen as well."

"Maybe I'll never get to dance in this room," she added ruefully, "It's such a waste of a house...a waste of a home."

They met each other's gaze, a wave of silence fleeting pass them, before Sebastian stepped forward. He halted a foot in front of her, staring down at her amethyst eyes with a longing and gentle gaze. He raised a gloved hand and began tracing his palm on her cheeks, feeling her warmth seep through the cotton fabric. He tucks a stray gold strand behind her ear and smiled a small, tender smile.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

Viessa smiled forlornly, but nodded her head. The male took hold of her right hand over his left gently, as if her hand was a fragile piece of glass, and then took her other hand with his right, planting her scarred palm over his shoulder before settling his hand on her waist. He tugged her to him closer, and they lock eyes as they began to move along the gentle rhythm of the wind taping against the glass of the windows.

Filling secure in this silent waltz, Viessa laid her head on Sebastian's chest, listening for a heart beat that did not exist. The dark-haired demon led on the dance, leaning his head on her crown and burying his nose on her curly mane, taking in her sweet scent.

They continued on for a while, content in being in each other's arms, until the gust of wind ceased on rapping on the windows.

Sebastian stopped the dance. Viessa leaned back, though their hands still stayed in their places. She looked up at him for a while; her purple eyes gleaming as moonlight touch her face. The male stared back at her, a contemplative look on his features.

Then the female look down, brooded on something for a moment, before lifting her right hand from his left hand. Sebastian's right hand hung in the air, as if frozen, while his eyes watch as Viessa reached her free hand inside her left sleeve, digging into her secret inner pockets, and pulling out the black demon blade.

The moonlight kissed the ebony edge, reflecting light in Sebastian's russet eyes, which blazed at the sight of it.

The Fallen Demon gazed up at him, and then placed the demon blade on his waiting right hand.

"There. All you have to do now is _decide_," she whispered with a smile. Sebastian's brows creased and his lips curled down. The hand that held the blade shucked as he curled his fingers around the handle.

The male leaned down, leaning his forehead on hers. The look on his face clearly showed how frustrated and hopeless he was. "How did you know?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Viessa continued to smile, her heart growing heavy. "I am your sentry. I'm _supposed_ to know."

Sebastian bit his lower lip, eyes shutting tight. "Why do I have to make a choice…" he whispered again in a broken voice, "…When I no longer know where my choices lie anymore?" He seemed to be asking himself more than he was asking her.

The female did not respond, and instead wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, running his hands on his scalp. Sebastian's left hand, which had been holding her waist, snaked up her back, his long slender fingers wounding in her mermaid curls.

He was trembling. He was afraid. Viessa only hold on to him tightly as he buried his face on her neck. He kissed the juncture below her ear and neck, sucking lightly at the pale, thin skin.

He kissed her earlobe, and then whispered the words Viessa longed to hear again when the room suddenly darkened, the moonlight fading.

"_I love you_."

Her glistening eyes flooded, salty tears flowing from the corners of her eyes, before she heard a swishing noise, the sound of a sharp object ripping through flesh, and the splattering of blood.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Damn it!"

Lucilla cried out, banging her fist on the black and white keys, creating a loud mash of mixed notes that resounded on the walls of the music room.

"Don't destroy the piano, Lucilla," Gabriel grunted in annoyance, turning to her with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

The emerald-eyed fallen demon stood from the piano bench, quite upset at her latest mistake. "That's the _second_ time it happened!" she said, looking over at the male who merely rolled his eyes.

"So what? You did the last three perfectly after that first mistake."

"Two mistakes in a day _cannot_ be a coincidence, Gabriel."

Deciding not to dwell on her drama any further, the maroon-haired fallen one turned back to stare out at the night sky through the window, blinking in sudden puzzlement at the change of the night time scenery.

'_That's odd,' _he thought with a raised eyebrow and a frown, _'the moon is suddenly gone.'_

''''''''''''''''''''

_Sad? Shock? Confused? Told you the cliffie would be intense. I just added the Lucilla ranting to lighten up the situation, even for a tiny bit._

_What did you think happened? The puzzles will connect and become clear next chapter. Until then:_

_FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!_

''''''''''''''''''''

**The moon is gone.**

**Darkness has fallen.**

''''''''''''''''''''

_-_ SafireLupe, 4-5-2013


	32. XXIV: The Fallen, Death

_Thank you to the latest batch of reviewers: __**Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Mermaid Monster, SparklyLarry, Araiae4u, WalachianVampiri, Serah, VampireSiren, NameWithNoMeaning, **__and __**Furionknight, **__as well as to all those who continue to support this story, most especially now that it is coming close to its end._

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXIV**

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Fifteen years ago**_

_Black and white rose petals glided along with the air, rising into the moonless and starless sky._

_Leather shoes tap against the hard, cliff-side ground. The pointed ends of a tailcoat fluttered with the wind and the rose petals, as the tall and dark figure neared the edge._

"_Where shall we go?" said the tall one, looking down at the lithe body of a child he carried in his arms._

_The younger one replied, "I don't care. Because where we'll end up, for both demons and human, is that place where all are equal."_

_From the distant darkness, another black figure watched the scene unfold, long black cape fluttering with the breeze and ending on smoky trails, as if the fabric was made of black fog itself._

"_It feels nice," he heard the demonling say, "As if I have been released from a long curse."_

_The one holding the smaller one looked down, the slight evidence of a grimace forming in his emotionless façade. "Yes. And in exchange, I have been given an eternal curse."_

_The cloaked man smirked wide and maliciously at what he head. He watched the dark-haired demon leap out and descend together with the boy-turned-demon in his grasp, and when their figures were completely engulfed in the dark depths, he could no longer contain his excitement, and his throat rumbled with loud, sly laughter._

_Suddenly, all the roses on that cliff began to welter and rot, the petals in the air turning to dust._

''''''''''''''''''''

The gale outside was strong, rapping against the glass of the windows – the only barrier that stopped it from flowing into the large hall. But the room was suddenly swept with a cold breeze, like the wind somehow defied the laws of nature and ghosted through the glass, to carry the soft whisper that escaped his quivering lips.

"_I love you."_

Clear liquid trailed down from the edges of her eyes, which where focus at a single window, viewing the night sky as a dark curtain shrouded the pale moon, fading its light, and enveloping the world in eerie dimness.

Breaking the painful silence of the dark was the whipping sound of air being divided by a fast hand, followed by the soft but quick tearing of fabric and flesh, a sharp and solid object thrusting through broken skin and piercing muscle, cutting vessels that splutter red liquid essence and staining the pristine white fabric of the gloved-hand gripping on the intricate silver handle.

A gasp – the audible sound of a sharp intake of air – released after the cold sharp blade touched nerves that transmitted electricity throughout the body.

There was a moment of motionless after that quick catch of breath, and then there was slow movement between the two bodies that held each other tightly.

Sebastian descended, a knee propped to the floor, in time to support the flailing body of his mate. The back of her neck rested on his thigh, while her arms that had been around his neck drooped down. Her scarred left hand landed over his hand – the one that held on to the handle of the demon blade that was currently pierced on the right of her abdomen.

His hand slackened around the silver handle the moment her fingers found his. He met her eyes, the purple orbs hazing despite being covered by a film of tears.

The male demon started to tremble, his gaze following the movement of the small trail of blood that ran down from one side of her lips to her chin. He bit his tongue, fighting the urge to cry out loud, as his trembling hand firmed and gripped around the blade again and pulled it out slowly.

With wide eyes, another pained gasp escaped her open mouth when the cold, black blade parted from her side. Immediately, large amounts of blood flushed out from the gaping hole, running down the curves of her waist and pooling on the floor. By impulse, her hand pressed down on the wound, pressing down to stop the blood.

Her struggle against the unending pain was clear on her face. Viessa began to squirm and moan and pant in agony, her eyes still glued to the troubled red orbs of the male looking down at her.

Sebastian's brows where furrowed and he gritted his teeth. He looked scared and helpless, a face the demon never wore before. The demon blade fell from his hand, the blade descending on the pool of blood. He pressed his blood-dyed hand over her smaller one that covered her wound, pushing down to add pressure, but the crimson liquid continued to seep through their fingers.

He inhaled sharply, and then exhaled the air through his mouth when his stopped gritting his teeth, and then began to breath in rapidly and panicky. With his other free hand he lifted her head to let it rest on the curve of his neck. He pulled her close, his hand still adding pressure on her unhealing wound.

She called his name in between pants, "S-se…bas –"

"Shhh!" he shushed her, pressing his cheek on her forehead which was damp with sweat. "Don't speak…save your breath…shhh…" he said in a broken whisper, slightly muffled with his lips on her hair.

Viessa suddenly grunted it pain. Sebastian held her closer and slowly rocked his body back and forth, whispering in her ear in a pleading tone, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," repeatedly.

He continued to rock her like a child, whispering and shushing her as she whimpers and moans in the pain that he had caused. How he wished he could reverse back time and stop himself from even going with the choice. He glance down at his hand pressing on her wound, watching as the warm blood of his mate turn his white glove into red, the sticky liquid squelching on his fingers. He had never been so disgusted looking at blood till now.

His rocking jerked to a stop at the sound of slow, sarcastic clapping echoing the octagon ballroom. His eyes were wide but narrowed in anger when he heard the approaching footsteps. His back was facing the double doors, and he did not turn to face the newcomer.

"Well done, Sebastian," said Ciel in an amused but cynical tone before halting his equally cynical clapping. The butler could feel the demonling smirking behind him.

The younger tilted his head. He raised a hand and curled a finger around the string that tied his eye patch and tugged it loose. He held the black material by the index finger and thumb, and then flicked the eye patch away. His right eye remained close as he crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his head high and proud while a devilish smile played his lips.

"You've made the right decision…"

'_Did I?' _Sebastian mentally groused, still looking down at the hazing pair of amethyst. Her eyelid where beginning to grow heavy, slowly fluttering down.

Ciel continued, his smirk growing wider, "I'm pleased that my butler is still listening to his master, and not some blonde pet. It would have been most unbecoming for the loyal knight of the future king to fall for a mere pretty and pathetic face." He opened his right eye, revealing the contract mark which gleam bright indigo against dark violet.

His words confused him. _Future king?_ Has his young master truly lost his mind? For him to grant himself such a title when the only kingdom he could ever rule would be the barren wasteland of his own lost imagination.

The navy haired demon muttered thoughtfully, "Very well done. You truly made the right choice. Don't you agree?"

By the tone of his voice, Sebastian realized that the question was not actually addressed to him. And while he continued to ponder the words his master spoke, a snake-like voice hissed through the silence of the room, and he suddenly became overwhelmed by a familiar and deadly aura.

"Yes...the right choice indeed…"

Slowly turning his head to peer at his shoulder, Sebastian's red eyes went wide and blazing, turning to its demonic fuchsia as he saw a tall figure stepping out of the shadows behind the wide opened double doors. Long, ivory hair flowed like tendrils behind him, and the strands settled when he stopped behind Ciel's smaller frame. The black smoke of his cape dissipated to show the change of his usual wardrobe: an all black, gentleman's suit.

Smiling wide and wickedly, Lucifer ran his long, pale and thin fingers on his satin black neck tie, pulling on the knot as he straightened and adjusted it, and when he was done, he slowly lifted his closed lids, revealing the all black eyes with white cat-like pupils.

He flashed the Crow Demon a toothy smile, his pointed canines glinting, as he spoke in a smooth tone that made the red-eyed demon's spine shiver in both trepidation and rage, "It's been awhile, Sebastian."

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Five years ago**_

_The last sliver of silver trailed out from the human's wide mouth and Ciel watched as a pair of blank eyes rolled upwards before the body went limp._

_The demonling closed his mouth, a tongue momentarily darting out between closed lips to run across his lips, as if crumbs of the prostitute's soul were still around his mouth. The final essence of the soul remained rolling under his palate, and he frowned at the bitter taste of the woman. Nevertheless, he swallowed it all in a single gulp, feeling a surge of energy flow from within his bowels and all over his body._

_He unfurled his hands around the woman's collar, and the now life-less body tumbled to the floor to join the rest of the fresh cadavers. Ciel stared down at the five humans' empty eyes and wondered whether if he would have looked that way when Sebastian had the chance of feeding on his soul._

_Speaking of Sebastian, Ciel turned his gaze to the right, where his butler stood still and silent. His red eyes were focused on the bodies that served as his master's first meal after becoming a demon._

"_Hungry, Sebastian?" he mocked, one corner of his lips curling up into a smirk._

_Sebastian only shuts his eyes, tucking his hands behind his back. The navy-haired demon's smirk dropped back down into a scowl._

_Turning away from the older demon, Ciel looked down at the bodies and nudge the tip of his boot on the shoulder of the youngest of the pile. A young boy who appeared to be around his age (that is, before he became a demon). He wondered why his butler picked him. It wasn't because Ciel felt bad for feeding on the soul of a child, in fact, he felt a bit insulted. It's as if Sebastian picked a boy his age to spite him. The demonling narrowed his eyes at his musings._

"_Unlike your cooking, the meal you brought for me today is most unsatisfactory," said the younger, glaring at his butler. His tone indicated his disappointment, but it sounded more mocking, "Life is already boring enough. I was hoping I could have a pleasant and interesting first time dine."_

_Sebastian raised his head and opened his eyes. Though his look was as stoic as a rock, his red eyes still glinted in a glare that did not faze the younger. "My apologies, Young Master. But I must be honest: Demons have different taste. I personally thought of these five to be worth a meal, but I have chosen them based from my own standards," the butler explained in a polite monotone, "If only the Young Master would be willing to hunt for himself, then perhaps you could find the taste you truly desire."_

_Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. "Me? To hunt for myself?" he snickered, though he continued to eye the dark-haired demon with incredulity._

"_If the Young Master still doubt his newly acquired skills, then I would be willing to assist you in your hunts. I can even teach you in creating contracts. Marked meals are the best of delicacies, my Lord, I assure you. You might even find amusement in the hunts and contracts you make." suggested the other demon, though the look on Ciel's face did not change._

"_Listen, Sebastian," the younger said, stepping forward and making his way in front of the taller male. He looked up at him, the two of them exchanging dark glares. "I am a master. I am _your_ master. I will not lower myself down to a slave for the benefit of cooking myself a meal. You are my servant. You will do the cooking for me."_

_Silence passed by with the two only glaring back at each other. Then the navy-haired male tilted his chin up, a look of authority in his face. "Kneel, Sebastian. That's an order."_

_The butler, with a frown forcing its way out of his black façade, descended on one knee. He casts his eyes on the leather shoe of his propped leg._

"_I've been struck down at the bottom once, and I will not return there again," said Ciel, eyes flaring red momentarily at the recall of the shame put upon him that eventually led to his contract with the Crow Demon, "I'm at the top now, and if it's still possible, I'll even climb up higher. Whatever hierarchy it may be: society, upper class or underworld England, Hell…"_

_Sebastian felt a weight on his head, pressing down on his skull painfully. Ciel had planted the head of his cane on his scalp, pushing his head down with his new strength, though Sebastian continued to steady his head and remain in his unmoving stance._

"…_even if it's just you and me. I'll stay at the top. And you, Sebastian," he replaced the cane with his foot, the heel nudging painfully on the butler's crown as he continued, "Will stay under my feet – for the rest of eternity."_

_The older demon inwardly cursed at the state he was in and at the blow to his pride. He was more than relieved that Ciel had withdrawn his foot from his head._

_Ciel turned back at the pile of bodies. "Get rid of these corpses before they rot."_

_With the frown now noticeable on his face, Sebastian stood up, pressed a hand to his chest, and said the words that had placed the curse upon him in the beginning. "Yes, my Lord."_

_The younger demon left the room for Sebastian to clean up. He began walking the long and empty corridors, towards the door that was the end of the hall._

_Entering the room, Ciel's face was touched by the pale blue light of the moon that came through the large window. He made his way towards the desk that stood before the window. He had his eyes closed when he came into the room, and by the time he opened them, he finally noticed the figure that sat on his chair. The intruder's face obscured the shadow of the large chair against the moonlight._

_Alarmed, Ciel was about to call for Sebastian, when the being seated on his chair made a "Shhh" sound that reminded him of a snake's hiss._

_Ciel steadied, watching at the dark being stood from the seat. The light was finally able to reveal the newcomer. Long ivory hair was streaked with pale blue moonlight, along with the very pale skin of his handsome however sinister face. He was dressed in an all black suit that hugged a lean and tall form._

_He opened his eyes, and Ciel found himself staring into abyssal like orbs._

''''''''''''''''''''

"You…" Sebastian muttered menacingly through gritted teeth, demonic eyes glowing fierce as he eyed the Devil, whose hand rested on the shoulder of his master.

Lucifer gave him a farce of an innocent look, "What? No bowing? Oh dear, I thought we went through this before, Sebastian. Remember: _respect for your leaders_," he said with a chuckle and a quick wagging of his index finger. He then bent down so his head was at level with Ciel's, his long silver strands pooling around the younger's shoulder. Ciel was not at all disturbed by the closeness, and remained looking down at his butler with a dark smirk on his lip. "Come on now. Bow down for your king and master."

Sebastian ignored command and continued to glare at both of them, a growl rumbling deeply in his throat. He was then brought back at the sound of a small and cracking voice.

"Se…bas…t-tian…"

He looked back down at Viessa, who was still lying on his arms. Her creamy alabaster skin had turned a deathly pale and lightly glistening with beads of sweat. Dark circles had formed around her half-lidded eyes which struggled to keep open. Her chest was rising and falling deeply, mouth hung open as she grasp for air. Her and Sebastian's hand was still pressed on the still bleeding wound on her abdomen, their fingers intertwined slightly. Her hand had slackened, so it was only Sebastian who was adding pressure on the gaping hole.

The sight of her made him momentarily forget about the dark threat nearby, his glare turning to a worried look. With his other hand, he cupped her face, watching her eyelids flutter. He leaned down, their foreheads touching. "Don't close your eyes," he whispered to her, "Please…don't close your eyes…please…"

He begged. Because he feared that if she did, he might never be able to see those amethyst orbs again.

"Oh, what's this?" He heard Lucifer cried out, a false surprise in his snake-like voice, "Sweet Viessa is still alive?"

Sebastian peered at him through his shoulder, growling once more.

A frown made its way on the demon king's pale face, "Hmm…that's not right." He muttered. With his head still lying close by Ciel's shoulder, Lucifer glanced at the younger. Ciel's smirked had disappeared and was replaced by a disappointed glare and a scowl.

"You're right, your butler has truly become incompetent," Lucifer said, clicking his tongue. Ciel's scowl only grew with that reminder. "All he had to do was kill her. It's such an easy task, especially with a demon blade in hand."

Ciel stared ahead with vice in his glare, looking very displeased at the dark-haired demon. Sebastian tore his glare from Lucifer to his young master, whose eyes were flickering from blue to red.

"Didn't you tell him what I told you, Ciel?" said Lucifer in the younger demon's ear, though it was still audible for the Crow Demon to hear, "Didn't you tell him to kill her quickly, so he wouldn't be wavering like he is doing now?" He added, stealing a glance at Sebastian and smiling wickedly.

Red eyes went wide at what he heard; shock showing in his face to know that it was actually Lucifer pulling the chains as well. His eyes burned to bright and eerie fuchsia and canines bared.

Ciel raised his chin, looking down at Sebastian menacingly, "Yes, I did. But it appears my butler has become slow, hesitant, and pathetic…no longer one _hell _of a butler."

A dramatic sigh escape the Devil's lips as he straightened. He stared at a glaring Sebastian with a black face for a while, and then his lips curled up to a wide and evil grin, his all black eyes gleaming. "Not to worry," he said in an amuse tone, which grew darker when he continued, "She'll still _die_ anyway."

And that was the final straw – The cue that broke Sebastian's self-control.

The hand pressing on her wound pulled away and curled around the handle of the black demon blade that lay close by in a pool of Viessa's blood. He stood up and flashed towards them with speed. Sebastian's eyes where flaring like embers as he made a move slice the Devil's neck with the blade, which, in fact, would definitely, kill him.

But in his blind rage, he had forgotten about the great gap between their powers, and suddenly Sebastian was thrown back by a strong, invisible force, crashing into the corner wall between two large windows. But then, he managed to get back on his feet, and lunged forward quickly with a loud battle cry.

Lucifer stared at the speeding form with a slightly bored expression. "Stop him," he said simply, and Ciel stood in front of the demon king, a hand raised and pointing a finger at Sebastian. His contract mark glowed.

"Stay where you are! That's an order!"

And suddenly, the Crow Demon stopped, his contract mark burning and his body acting out on its own. He cursed his body for giving into the order when his mind decided otherwise. Sebastian's body shuddered in his control, his breathing ragged as his flaring demonic eyes looked back and forth at his master and Lucifer. He still held on to Viessa's demon blade with his right hand, his grip tightening around the intricate silver handle.

A wide smile formed on Lucifer's face as he stared at the still body of the Crow Demon. "Good boy," he hissed, followed by a dark chuckle. And Sebastian wondered who he was addressing to: him, or Ciel?

"W-Why…" he muttered between clenched teeth, his voice quivering in his anger.

Lucifer tilted his head while Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian's eyes then flicked to the younger demon.

"Why…" he repeated, only this time, Ciel knows his butler was talking to him. "Why? Why do you listen to him, young master? For what gain would you receive from listening to him?"

Ciel's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk. He tilted his head to one side as his eyes glowed fuchsia. He isn't required to answer his servant's questions, but he felt like telling him otherwise.

"Power, Sebastian," he replied, "Power."

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Three days ago**_

"_Power?" The navy-haired demon said with a raised eyebrow, as he eyed the ivory-haired man leaning on one of the posters of his king-sized bed._

_The sunlight seeped through the dark blinds of his room. Beams of light strayed into the room and even kissed on the pale skin of the demon king. In a few minutes, Sebastian would arrive to begin his morning ritual. The former-earl, who was starting to become accustomed to his new demon body, had slept less and less every night, and started to wake up earlier and earlier. This time, he woke up just after the sun had rised over Elysium, and was surprised to find Lucifer standing by the foot of his bed._

_Lucifer smirked at him, crossing his arms over his black suit. "Yes. Isn't that what you desire, little lord?" He turned and made his way to the vanity mirror at the other side of the room, watching the demonling's expression through the smooth reverse fine glass. "To never return to the bottom again…to be always on the top, and to rise even higher when it is still possible…Those are your words, Phantomhive."_

_The Devil turned back, still wearing a mischievous look. "I can grant you this power. I can take you with me to the highest peak of the pyramid of the damned, Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Ciel stared at him, his expression unreadable, but he appears to be contemplating. He then raised his chin up, an eyebrow quirked as he spoke with a wary tone, "And how will you do that, your Majesty?" he said the title with mocked indifference._

"_I am the King. My word is law. I can send you to sit on my side with a snap of my fingers," and this Lucifer accentuated with a flick of his thumb over the pad of his middle finger, creating a snapping sound. "I might even make you my heir, if you really wish to attain such a high goal."_

"_Your heir?" said Ciel, a little shock. He shuck his head, a dark chuckle escaping his throat. "I highly doubt Hell would wish for a human born as their leader."_

_Lucifer tilted his head, still smirking. "On the contrary, the thought of you reigning Hell fit quite well."_

_Ciel looked up at him, an eyebrow raised as the Devil continued. "You and I share so many things in common, Ciel Phantomhive: Once pure and innocent beings of light, corrupted by the darkness within; a strong desire for dominance and for power; finding amusement in stepping down on lowly maggots. The title of 'Satan' befits you already." He said as he turned to look at the closed door_

_The demonling stared at his back for a long while, the Devil's words sinking into Ciel's mind. A question loomed on his head and he found the voice to ask._

"_And what do I do for you in return?"_

_After all, they were demons…Everything has its price._

_Lucifer's face was facing away from him, so Ciel was unable to see the dark grin on his lips._

"_Nothing big actually, just a simple request."_

_A sound was heard behind the door – a pained grunt. The cobalt-eyed demon shot his gaze from Lucifer to the door, suddenly sensing Sebastian's presence behind it. He frowned, quickly burying his face on the sheets to feign sleep. Before he heard the door creak open, he stole a glance to where Lucifer was, only to find him gone. Leaving him pondering what his request could be._

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Last night**_

_Outside the closed door of his butler's room, narrow blue eyes suddenly flared to fuchsia, which gleamed against the shadows where the former earl stood._

_He stared intently at the door, watching the suddenly bright moonlight seep through the gaps between the door and the frame._

_The younger paid no heed to the breathy hiss-like sound that fleet his ears. Only did he turned around to face the darker figure standing behind him when he felt cold, slender fingers touch his shoulder, in an almost assuring hold – If it wasn't gripping so tightly at him._

_The tendrils of Lucifer's ivory hair rested on his shoulders as he felt his cold breath in his ear. "Here's my simple request, Ciel Phantomhive," he hissed, "and I'll take you to the top…"_

_He could feel him smirk even as his lips hovered an inch from his earlobe, whispering each word ominously._

"…_have him kill her."_

''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hours ago**_

"_Kill her, Sebastian," the former-earl said without hesitation, watching as his butler's red-eyes went wide._

_Ciel raised a hand to his face to pull down his eye patch. Sebastian's contract seal gleamed bright on his eye and in return, the similar mark on his gloved left hand burned almost to the point of being painful._

_The corners of the navy-haired demon's lips tugged up, and he smirked at the speechlessness of his demon butler. "Although, at the moment, I rather much see you die, Sebastian. But I can't happen; I'd lose a faithful servant." He said, slowly approaching him. He stopped two feet in front of him._

_His smirk diminished a little as he added darkly, "You are my faithful servant, are you not?"_

_He did not wait for a reply; Sebastian was too distressed to even speak._

"_You said that she is your life. What better way to kill you without losing you completely than by killing her instead? I find it amusing, Sebastian, especially that you would be ending 'your' life with your own hands."_

_Sebastian's lips quivered as he struggled to find the right words to speak. "She is my mate," he manage to mumble._

_Ciel glared at him, the mark on his right eye gleaming brighter along with the glow of his demonic eyes. "I am your master. Know where your true choice should lie, Sebastian."_

_The younger walked passed him. Reaching the door, he halted when his hand met the door handle. He turned his head to glare at Sebastian through his shoulder. "Kill her. And make it quick. That's an order."_

_There was silence for a long while, both demons still._

_And then, Ciel heard it: Those three words that cursed the Crow Demon in the first place._

"_Yes…my Lord."_

_The demonling smirked darkly and then left the room._

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucifer rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder, gripping lightly, before passing him as he made his way to Sebastian, who was still frozen in place by his master's order. The dark-haired demon growled at the approaching male, eyes still demonic and aura rising like dark fog from his body.

"You see, Sebastian, all your young master desires is the security and strength that his most trusted servant could give him," the demon king said, halting a few feet from the raging demon.

He flashed him a wicked smile as he went on, "Sadly, the source of his strength was flailing, all because of _love_." The last word made his lips curl down to a disgusted expression. "Love for a pathetic excuse of a demoness. The end result is that you've become even more pathetic than she is."

The Crow Demon's grip on the demon blade tightened the closer Lucifer approached him. Noticing the sudden movements in his butler's arms and shoulders, Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Don't you move, Sebastian. That's an order. Stay put!"

The dark-haired demon hissed a curse, feeling his left hand burn and his body stiffen.

"Love is a weakness. It is stupidity in its truest form," Lucifer continued, scrunching his nose at Sebastian, "And you, a demon of such high rank and stature, are stupid to have fallen for it."

"I'll kill you," Sebastian growled, eyes glaring menacingly at the Devil, "I'll **end** you, Lucifer!"

Lucifer's disgusted appearance shifted to a clearly farce expression of pain. "Now, don't be like that," he muttered in a sweet tone that sickened Sebastian to the core, "Me and your young master only wished to help you –"

"'Help me'? _Rubbish_." Sebastian spat like venom, "All _fucking_ pile of rubbish."

A dark smoke-like tendril suddenly appeared behind the Devil and wound itself around Sebastian's neck, coiling tightly. The demon grunted, unable to raise his hands to pry the constricting force from his neck due to orders.

"Now, now... A butler should not curse, most especially not in front of his king and master," smiled the demon king, his all black eyes meeting with his glowing demonic eyes as Sebastian struggled free from the grip on his throat.

Lucifer continued with a dark gaze, "This problem of yours can be fixed. All we had to do was rid of the source of the problem." He chuckled ominously, turning away so he could look down at where Viessa's body lay.

But then he pause, a look of shock in the demon king's face. Curious, Sebastian rolled his eyes to the side, following his line of sight.

Viessa was gone.

Lucifer suddenly stepped back quickly, in time to evade two narrow daggers that rained down from his other side. The blades ran through the black tendril, slicing it and freeing Sebastian.

All three males turned their heads to the direction where the blades came from, baffled to see the pale-blonde Fallen Demon up on her feet. Her left arm still hanging on the last position of her aimed throw while her right continue to add pressure on her wound, which still continued to bleed, drenching the whole right region of her purple dress and skirt in blood. Her narrowed eyes where hazy, but was blaring red in its demonic form. Her breathing was shallow, her shoulders rising and falling for every intake of air.

"Viessa!" Sebastian cried out, a mixture of worry and relief in his tone.

The bleeding Fallen one took a few steps forward, almost stumbling slightly. She flicked her left wrist, and another blade slid down from her inner secret sleeve pockets and to her palm. She lunges forwards, and Sebastian was amazed that, despite the permanent wound and loss of large amounts of blood, Viessa still manages to use her speed and agility, throwing slashes, punches and kicks at Lucifer. The Devil on the other hand, was still fast enough to evade each blow.

Soon enough, the blonde's movements slowed, becoming erratic as the pain from her wound intensified with every move she made. Smirking at the weakness, Lucifer made his move and threw a strong punch on her torso, the target so close to her wound that the pressure of the punch cause an amount of blood to spurt out from the open wound. Viessa cried out in agony, tears flicking out from her eyes at the intensity of the pain.

Sebastian's body trembled, wanting so badly to move and help his mate. He grunted his frustration out loud.

Limping in his grasp, Lucifer winds his left arm around Viessa's smaller frame, pulling her close to his side. Sebastian glared madly at him, his possessiveness acting up. "Get your filthy hands off her," he growled. But the demon king only smirked, looking down at the blonde who was whimpering under his grip.

He hummed, running the tip of his nose at her slightly blood-soaked pale-blonde locks. "Hmm…it seems your butler didn't do well in his orders, Phantomhive, sweet Viessa is still very much alive…"

This earned Sebastian a murderous glare coming from his master, but the Crow Demon ignored him, his glare locked at Lucifer's right hand as it trailed down from his mate's chest to the area close to her bleeding wound.

"I have to wonder why. A demon blade is designed to wound and kill a demon permanently. Why do you continue to stand, Viessa?" He said in a sweetly-sick voice as his nose continued to graze her cheek. "Are you really that strong, lovely _Persephone_?" he hissed in her ear, though Sebastian could still hear him.

The white slits that served as his pupils shifted to look at Sebastian, and the Devil grinned at the agitation on the male's face due to his ministrations. He whispered louder as he continued, "Or is it due to a _different_ reason?"

Viessa whimpered when Lucifer's long, black nailed fingers of his right hand touch the broken skin on her wound.

Still eyeing Sebastian, he said in an excited tone, "Let's find out now, shall we?"

He suddenly raised his right hand, the fingers pressed together, before suddenly lunging it into her wound, spreading the opening wider as his fingers dug deep.

Viessa lets out a scream, body wriggling as she tried to break from the Devil's grip. Sebastian cried out as well, growling at the demon king.

The Fallen Demon cried out some more, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt his fingers moving inside her, spreading the pain and making the wound wider and deeper.

"Let her go!" Sebastian cried out, his voice almost pleading, as he watched in horror as Lucifer's hand dug itself deeper in her wound.

"Ahhh…now I see. You didn't pierce her in a vital region. Very clever, Sebastian," he said with a twisted smirk, fingers still exploring her insides and causing her so much pain.

Sebastuan gritted his teeth. He was right. He had no intention of killing his mate, despite the orders. So he deliberately stabbed her in a part where even a demon blade would not kill her. He wanted to keep appearances. He wanted her to fake her death, so that after everything is cleared, he could find a way to call her fellow Fallen Demons and take her somewhere safe.

Her spine-chilling screams grew louder, echoing throughout the eight walls of the room. The ivory-haired demon pulled her closer, his cold lips very close to her own. "No matter, I'll just deepen the wound for you, Viessa. It's going to hurt, so very much, but it'll make your suffering end quickly," he cooed, and then trust his hand deeper, fanning out his fingers within her.

"SEBASTIAN!" she cried out his name along, tears streaming from her face like waterfalls. She screamed louder, gurgling slightly as a mouthful of blood left her mouth. Her body started to grow numb that she could feel his fingers mouth disgustingly inside of her.

Left with nothing to do but growl aggressively and shudder uncontrollably, Sebastian felt useless, unable to move to even save her. He needed to break off, to run away from the master's orders that chained him in place. He needed to get out and **MOVE.**

His grip on the demon blade tightened, his hand trembling.

Eventually, her screams died down, her pupils dilated, and she stopped struggling, going limp in Lucifer's vice grip. He pulled out his hand from her gaping wound. His long and slender fingers where coated with her blood, and with a smile, he raised the hand to his face, opened his mouth and trailed a long and snake-like tongue on his crimson-coated finger. He hummed in delight at the taste.

Wanting to taste some more, the Devil leaned his face close to her, his tongue darting out and licking the blood from her lips, mixed with the tears she shed.

"Delicious. You truly are something divine, Persephone," he said slyly, looking down at the blank and hazy eyes of the semi-unconscious Fallen Demoness. "Hmmm…I wonder what your mate would cry out if I ravish this lovely body of yours before you die – "

"_RAAHHRRRGHH!_"

''''''''''''''''''''

Like a bolt of electricity, something ignited within Gabriel, causing him to hinder in his writing, the newly inked fountain pen hovering above the open page of his journal.

His topaz eyes, wide as if he saw a ghost, remained staring at the cursive lettering that was his handwriting. He didn't understand what jolted him, what caused him to suddenly halt and stop breathing for a moment. He just stayed still, his mind pondering what he felt.

His ear perked, the sound of running footsteps making its way to his study. The oak door suddenly burst open, and that was the only moment he looked up.

Lucilla was at the door, equally wide-eyed and perplex as him. She held on her hand the bow of her violin, as she was playing it before that jolt of electricity fleet up her spine.

The two Fallen Demons stared at each other in silence, before the first to break the silence was the emerald-eyed female herself.

She spoke with a daze in her tone, "Wha…what was that?"

Gabriel remained silent, his mind trying to find a logical answer to reply with, until he heard a single drop of liquid.

He looked down on his journal and realized that a drop of ink had fallen from the tip of his pen. Topaz eyes watched as the black liquid stained a point on his page, blocking out a name that he had just written moment ago…

_**Sebastian.**_

''''''''''''''''''''

Lucifer's sentence was cut short by another ear-piercing scream, this time, coming behind him. Shocked, at the same time curious, he turned his head to peer at his shoulder, abyssal eyes widening at the sight of his '_apprentice'_ falling to his feet and began rolling on the floor, clutching his face with both hands.

It was then he felt a sudden quick breeze whiz by him, and suddenly his hold on Viessa loosened.

He turned back, and somehow everything moved in slow motion. The Devil watch, stunned, as Sebastian Michaelis sped by with such swiftness, wounding his arms around Viessa's torso, and using the distraction as a chance to free his mate from Lucifer's hold.

The dark-haired demon kept running, taking Viessa further away from Lucifer and the screaming Ciel, but upon reaching the other end of the octagon ballroom, his steps slowed and became clumsy. He slid down, holding Viessa protectively as his back hit the wall.

Viessa, though weak, stirred in his arms and looked up at him with her hazed purple eyes, wondering how he managed to save her when he was bound by an order. "Se…bastian?"

The male didn't look all right. He was panting hard and seemed to support himself only on his right side. Viessa looked up at his eyes and noticing the orbs flicker from normal red to fuchsia, then to a much brighter red with demonic slit-like pupils.

Noticing the worried and pained look on his mate's features, Sebastian's lips curled up to a feeble smile. "S-stay with me…d-don't close…you eyes…u-understand?" he muttered between heavy grasps of air, "Y-you'll be safe her…just…don't close your eyes…"

At the moment, Ciel's screaming had ceased, reduced to pained pants and gasps. His hands were still over his face, trying to block the sudden pain that erupted on the right side of his face.

With his body shaking, he lowered his hands and realized that his palms where covered in blood. _His_ blood… was streaming down from his right eye.

Lucifer was first to see the change, and soon his surprised look contorted to a look of pure anger. Slowly he turned towards the two demons at the other end of the large room, glaring madly with a hiss.

Sebastian leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss on Viessa's bloody lips, and then helped her lean on the wall. She noticed how his left side trembled, and that he managed to support her with only the use of his right arm. His right hand momentarily cupped her cheek before taking off his tail coat with much difficulty. He folded the black fabric quickly, once again with only the right hand, before pressing it on her bleeding wound.

"S-Sebastian," she whimpered, gasping for oxygen. She wanted to ask him, no matter how off topic it was, why he was flailing on his left side, but he had stood before she could continue.

Now that she had a clear view of his full body, she finally saw the reason why he was able to move and save her.

Her purple eyes went wide, watching at the sight of blood dripping from his fingers, which pooled from the wound produced by the black demon blade, which was once stabbed on her side, was now currently pierced on his left hand.

''''''''''''''''''''

_FAVE. FOLLOW. REVIEW._

''''''''''''''''''''

_-_ SafireLupe, 4-11-2013


	33. XXX: The Fallen, Eternal

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**I present to you the final chapter of Demons Fall First.**

''''''''''''''''''''

**XXX**

''''''''''''''''''''

"_The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity."_

_- Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

Shallow and heavy breathing filled the overwhelming silence within the eight walls of the hall. Deep gasps, struggling to maintain a constant rhythm, are exhaled in puffs of translucent fogs from an open mouth with a shudder, followed by the sharp intakes of cold air.

He took a step forward to steady himself. The soft tapping sound the sole of his right shoe made seemed to resound louder in his ears. He sucked in a breath before clenching his teeth, and then raised his left arm. The limb rose with difficulty, the muscles trembling as the nerves within shot spasms of electrical current that yielded excruciating pain throughout his entire being.

Sebastian raised his hand close to eye level, his narrowed eyes staring at the black blade that protruded from his palm and up to the intricate silver handle that was lodge on the back of his hand. He was still wearing his gloves, and now the fabric sported a gaping hole. The usually pristine white color was now stained with bright crimson; the flow of his blood was so fast and heavy that it soaked the glove too much and droplets fell from the cloth in quick pitter-patters.

With his other hand, he pulled on the fabric of the glove roughly, tearing it and exposing his mangled hand. Then he held on the handle of the blade, a little hesitant at the start. Steadying his shaking fingers, he gripped on the handle and turned slowly like a screw, widening the hole of the pierced flesh, while pulling the blade out. The pain was unbearable, more so than when he plunged the dagger into his hand, and a growl-like cry erupted from his voice box, increasing in volume the closer the blade was off.

Along with his pained growls, a sharper snarl joined along from the other side of the room. Ciel could feel the agonizing sensation of the blade boring out from Sebastian's hand in his own right eye, and he raised his hand to his face, black fingers digging on his flesh and he scratched the upper right quadrant of his face, like he wanted to claw his eyeball out.

When the onyx end of the blade left skin, both demons descended on their knees and cried out; the deep dark roar from Sebastian and the screeching wail from Ciel mingling together and reverberating throughout the walls. The younger was back to rolling on the floor while clutching his face, banging his forehead repeatedly on the marble as if to quench the pain that even escalated to his skull. The older demon held on to his left hand, the long fingers of his right hand curling around his wrist tightly. The fingers of his bloody left hand convulsed uncontrollably as he bend over, pressing the arm on his stomach and stared down at his blood pooling between his knees.

He shuts his mouth; his screams reduced to growls behind clenched teeth, and then shot his head up at the ivory-haired being standing a ways in front of him. Lucifer's face was contorted into a snarl, the white slit pupils focused at Sebastian, the glare murderous.

"You were always such an intelligent specimen, _Malphas_," the Devil began when Ciel's screams had dwindled down to sharp pants. Sebastian's eye twitched at Lucifer's use of his demon name. "To think that you would do something so incredibly reckless and stupid like this never crossed my mind."

The navy-haired demon tore his hands from his face and clawed on the floor, his fingers leaving blood trails and prints on the marble. He shot his head up, teeth gritting, and narrowed eyes red and burning embers as he stared at Sebastian from across the room.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, his voice hoarse from all his screaming but still vicious. His voice shuddered in both pain and anger as he continued to call out to his butler. "Sebastian! H-how dare you!? I told you not to move, didn't I!? How dare you disobey your master's orders!?"

The red-eyed demon shifted his gaze towards the younger, watching as the boy struggled up on his feet. Lucifer also glanced at the Ciel through his shoulder, his expression bored however irritated.

Ciel clawed on the skin around his right eye again, growling at the pain it caused. "M-my eye…" he said with a shudder, "I-it's bleeding…It hurts…" he then looked up at the older demon again, snarled, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Sebastian! What the hell did you do!? What did you do to me!?" His aggravation only rose when his butler continued to stare at him without a response. "Answer to me when I'm talking to you! Sebastian!? Sebastian! That was an order! Answer me now!"

Sebastian stared intently at the younger's glowing fuchsia eyes, his lips curling to a dark smile when at last the film of blood cleared from Ciel's left eyeball to reveal that his contract mark was no longer tattooed in his iris. He finally responded in a sardonic tone to be followed by a dark chuckle…

"_No, _my 'Lord'."

He said it in a low tone, but the younger managed to hear it all the same. Ciel's eyes went wide for a moment, grasping what he just heard escape from his butler's mouth. "W-what did you say?"

Slowly, the dark-haired demon got back up his feet, wobbling a little, but managed to stand though slightly hunched and clinging on his left arm. His red eyes blazed as he glared at Ciel. "You heard me…" he muttered, vice in his voice, "I said no…"

"You're not allowed to say 'no' to me, Sebastian!" Cried out the younger, his eye twitching in anger, "I am your master! You will listen to me!"

"You are my master no more…" the older demon said with a victorious smirk, raising his shaky left hand to show to him the bleeding hole where his pentacle once was. He was practically looking at the younger demon through the hole on his palm. "I'm through listening to your orders."

A look of shock was on Ciel's face, which then contorted into menacing rage, accentuated by eerie glow of his demonic eyes and blood-dyed face. His voice suddenly turned deeper and double toned, with one belonging to Ciel and the other to a monstrous being, "You…you bastard! I-I'll kill you…I-I'll kill you, Sebastian!"

The aura around Ciel grew into a visible black cloud that cloaked him. His bared teeth revealed that his canines where growing and becoming sharper. His midnight-tainted nails grew slowly into claws.

Sebastian grimaced. The former earl was suddenly overwhelmed by the demonic powers he had never learned to control. Ciel was slowly shifting to his demonic form. For a human-born demon who has been keeping his powers dormant for fifteen years, the sudden rise of power and transformation could lead the boy to madness and tear him apart. Not only that, a demon without control would create something drastic. He suddenly turned his head to glance at Viessa, who was still leaning on the wall behind him. If this continues on, he would have to grab for his mate and leave for a safe place before an awakened Ciel could harm the both of them.

Suddenly, the heaviness in the air diminished. Sebastian whipped his head back to Ciel's direction.

Lucifer had grabbed for Ciel's throat. The action managed to stall Ciel's transformation and reduced him into a struggling boy, trying to pry the Devils hands off of him. The Demon King stared up at him with a boring and annoyed look on his face.

"I've had enough of your whining, little dog," He said, gripping him tighter and raising him off his feet. Lucifer's face suddenly shifted from a displeased snarl to an amused but mischievous grin. He clicked his tongue before he continued, "I'd have to thank you though, for bringing my plan this far. But it seems it didn't end as I expected. Not to worry, I'll fix this myself. I'll be the one to kill them. I don't need a worthless puppy like you anymore."

Lucifer chuckled darkly at him. Ciel's brows creased in disbelief. He kicked his lithe legs as he continued to try and free his throat from the Devil's fingers. "Y-you said…" the younger manage to muster despite the constriction in his voice box, "…y-you…p-promised me –"

"Power?" the Demon king said for him, his brow quirked as he grinned, "A seat on my throne? A kingdom to rule?" Lucifer laughed at the look of betrayal on the younger's face. "If you recall our agreement, I told you to make your butler kill her. But alas, your demon slave has rebelled, and his pretty lover is alive…well, not for long..." he snickered, earning him a disgruntled growl from Sebastian, who was listening intently at their conversation.

"Honestly, child, do you really think I'd let a brat like you rule over all the damned when you can't even make your own damn servant follow your orders properly? I don't think so…" He continued, raising Ciel higher and making him squirm as his fingers tightened around his neck. His smile widened into a maniacal grin, "I appreciate the chance to be able to manipulate you, Ciel Phantomhive. It was fun while it lasted. Now, you're just another maggot to be stepped upon, and you know how much I _enjoy_ stepping down on maggots."

With a strong blow of his open hand fist, Lucifer's hand went through Ciel's abdomen, creating a squelching sound as it ripped through flesh and meat. Sebastian and Viessa stared on with shock in their faces, watching as the once human boy coughed out mouthfuls of blood.

Lucifer pulled out his hand, and then briskly flung Ciel to the side with enough force that his small body crashed on the thick wood of the double doors, breaking one of them. The navy-haired boy went limp, sliding down what was left of the door. The demonling's body shuddered in pain.

"Why don't you sit back, shut up, and watch as I have fun with your butler. You might learn a thing or two about controlling your powers before I finish you last." Lucifer said with a gleefully-sick tone before turning his attention to the red-eyed demon.

Sebastian grimaced at the Devil before catching Ciel's gaze after the boy managed to raise his head. The look in the younger's face changed from the raging and commanding expression to a look that reminded Sebastian when they first met: A mixture of fear, suffering, and betrayal, before falling into unconsciousness.

At the sound of Lucifer's footsteps, Sebastian turned back his attention to him. The Demon Kind took slow but confident strides towards the dark-haired demon, abyss-like eyes never disconnecting from the pair of glaring rubies.

Sebastian's ears listened intently at the tapping sounds of Lucifer's steps, counting to twenty as he prepared his battle stance. Midway the twentieth step, his eyes blazed to demonic, initially fuchsia and then a bright red, and then he flashed away in a blur, reappearing behind the other demon with right hand raised and silver knives between his fingers.

Lucifer halted at Sebastian's sudden disappearance, but did not appear fazed when he sensed him behind him. He only smirked when Sebastian took a swing. The blades did not touch the Devil, he had sped away quickly the same way the Crow Demon did, with a blur, and reappeared behind him.

Sebastian was only able to catch a quick glance of him through his shoulder before he was thrown off to the other side of the room with a swift and powerful kick to his back. He crashed into a column, the pillar cracking upon the impact.

With eyes still blazing and canines still bared, Sebastian stormed back to where Lucifer stood as soon as he got back to his feet. He leaped up, and with a swift of his good arm, several silver blades descended and made their way towards the other demon with the speed of bullets. The demon king evaded them all by mere quick footing, and then leaped back when more rained down on him.

Despite the strong pain of his left hand, Sebastian managed to control the trembling enough so he could coil his fingers around the cutlery knives and swing them, though the aim and speed was less accurate than that of his right. When he touched down on the floor again, he began to run around the hall, demonic eyes focusing on the other being who merely stood at the center of the octagon. Attaining more knives from his person, he fanned them in his hands and then shot them whilst running around in such a speed that almost went on par with Viessa's, creating a ring of shooting flashes of sharp silver which would be impossible to escape from.

And then suddenly, the knives halted, levitating in midair, as if time suddenly stopped. Sebastian halted with a jerk, eyes wide at the phenomenon, barely registering the extensions of Lucifer's own energy around the knives.

Lucifer spread his arms out, hands in fists. He raised his head, eyes turning to his right where Sebastian had paused, grinning at him. Much to Sebastian's dread, the knives turned and the sharp tips pointed at him. It hovered for a while, and the Crow Demon bent his knees in preparation for a run. Then Lucifer opened his fist, and immediately the knives flashed forward with the same speed as Sebastian had initially thrown it.

He quickly dodged the knives, moving and leaping about in different directions and hiding behind columns, but it seemed the knives were following him, controlled by no other than Lucifer himself. Fighting back, he obtained more knives from his pockets and shot at those speeding towards him, but with his left hand in pain, some of his shots missed and several knives managed to knick at his skin and lodge on his shoulders and legs. The last one fleet towards his face, but he stepped aside in time and it only managed to graze his cheek. Blood streamed down from the deep gash, trailing down his chin.

Sebastian made another move to run, but he was once again kicked aside. He had barely even noticed Lucifer move away from the center of the hall. Managing to stop the force of the kick by his heels, he sped back towards the Devil with a growl, right hand in a fist as he made an attempt to punch him. But Lucifer quickly stepped back and elbowed the lower demon, though Sebastian managed to miss it. He swung his legs in retort, but the ivory-haired demon grabbed on to his ankle and spun him, letting go and flinging him away. The red-eyed demon got back on his feet before he crashed a wall, and then proceeded back to where Lucifer was to deliver blows that the latter all dodged with an amused smirk on his face.

Limply leaning on the wall, Viessa watched the battle through half-lidded eyes, awed at how Sebastian was able to keep it up despite the serious injury he'd just committed to himself. When the blade pierced her seal, she had become weak to a point of being immobile for days, before falling into a coma that lasted for years. It was also the same with Lucilla and Gabriel. Their seal was the center of their demonic energy reserve. Once destroyed permanently, their energy would drain out of their system, and it would require years before the demon's body could build up a new reserve. Sleep was a necessity then. The body would be rendered unconscious for a long time. Furthermore, the wound must be closed; otherwise, the demon would keep dispelling the energy it created during his healing sleep and in the process, the body would waste away and will eventually stop healing and die.

Watching as Sebastian moved about in his speed, Viessa mustered enough power to sense his aura, trying to find the reason why he could still move and fight when he should be rendered unconscious. His aura was visible in her gaze, and she noticed the dark tendrils of his energy shrouding his entire outline as it flowed out the hole on his hand.

Her eyes widened slightly when she finally figured out his secret: Instead of dispelling his reserved energy out of him and into the air, Sebastian released his reserved energy and had them surround him completely!

'_He's making use of the power that's leaving him! I never knew that it was possible! It's like he's using his demonic powers from the outside,'_ she thought to herself, _'You truly are something, Sebastian.'_

She paused in her musings when the unsealing wound on her abdomen sent a jolt of pain that made her cringe. She pressed harder on Sebastian's coat which he had used to cover the wound and stop the blood, though her life force continued to seep through the black fabric, adding more to the red pool around her.

Soon enough, her mind become disoriented. She cursed herself, feeling absolutely useless as she watch her mate fight the most powerful demon. She continued to keep watch of Sebastian's aura using minimal energy so as not to weaken her any further. She noticed that Sebastian was becoming slower in his movements and his punches and kicks were becoming off, always missing their target. Her face contorted to a worried expression when she saw that the reserve energy around Sebastian were beginning to wane, and spreading away from him. _'It's just as I thought,' _she mused, _'the ability to hold on to his reserves is amazing, but he can only hold on to it for such a short while. If he keeps this up, he'll drain himself fast –"_

Viessa was cut off from her thoughts when he body convulsed from a sudden rise in pain. She coughed out blood, and it trailed down the corners of her lips. It seemed that her weak body responded to her use of energy for checking auras. Her breathing went ragged again and she leaned back on the wall, one eye closed tightly while the other struggled to maintain open. She could see the battle before her blur behind her lashes.

"_Don't close your eyes,"_ Sebastian had told her. But it was getting harder and harder not to.

The effects of his waning aura were starting to show, as his footing became erratic. Noticing this, Lucifer delivered three harsh blows to the dark-haired demon. A strong punch was landed on his chest and Sebastian was thrown back, hitting another column with a loud grunt. He slid down the floor, body limping and struggling to get up, only to be kicked to the side repeatedly when his opponent reached him.

One swift kick had him clutching his ribs while he slid on the marble floor and halting on the center of the octagon. Sebastian groaned in pain as he turned to lie on his stomach. He tried to push himself up with both hands, but shaking on his left. The strain he was creating caused an amount of blood to ooze out the hole on his left hand and stain the floor. He managed to lift his head up when a shadow hovered above him. He looked up; finding Lucifer looking down at him with a sinister smile, before his foot collided with his head and his cheek was pressed back on the floor. Sebastian growled at the impact.

Lucifer snickered, and then lifted his foot from Sebastian's head, only to bring it back down to stomp his heel hard on Sebastian's wounded left hand, eliciting a sharp, agonizing pain that caused a growl-like scream to leave the Crow Demon's mouth. The Demon King laughed darkly as he continued to make the weakened demon cry out by stomping and pressing down on the wound some more, all the while Lucifer fixed his satin black neck tie.

After that, he delivered a rough kick to the side of his head enough that made blood run down from a gash on his scalp and from the corners of his lips. Sebastian panted heavily when the blows stopped for a moment. He tried to gather the energy leaving him, a trick that he had tried out moments ago, but found that it no longer surrounded him. His reserve energy was leaving from the hole on his hand and vanishing in the air like smoke from a cigar. He was suddenly rendered immobile…he never felt so weak before.

He grunted painfully when Lucifer grabbed hold of a handful of his inky-black hair and pulled him up on his feet, but his legs felt numb, and he couldn't stand soundly. The only thing keeping him up was the painful tugging of his hair.

The smirk on Lucifer's face diminished, his features looking serious as he glared at Sebastian's hazed red-eyes. "Foolish crow. You really think you could beat me by breaking your contract? Don't make me laugh. This intense agony and decent to weakness – you brought this onto yourself." He said, his voice an ominous hiss.

"Have you ever wondered why there are only three Fallen Demons?" the Devil tilted his head at him. Sebastian's eyebrows creased while he continued to groan in frustration and pain. After a few seconds of silence, the ivory-haired demon continued. "Is it because only three demons in existence had succumbed to the human emotions supposedly dormant in our beings? Is it because only three demons decided to be rebellious delinquents who wanted to find out what would happen if they disobey? The population of demons is half to that, or more, than the human population itself, and yet, why out of those millions, only three stand different?"

"Emotions. Love, hope, joy, and all those sickening things…and only three out of millions of demons could feel it. Don't you find it strange? If one human could touch his nose with his tongue, don't you think that there would be others capable of doing it as well? Do you think it's only you who had plunged a demon blade on their own seal?" The Devil continued, "The truth is, Sebastian, a number of Fallen Demons occur every decade. There are demons who are as stupid as you, who thought that by breaking their contracts or seals would they be liberated from the chains that bind them to Hell. So why only three, you ask, when there could be more of them?" His lips suddenly curled up to a wicked smile, "Because, unlike those three, they did not survive the agony of losing their own source of power. They did not survive the starvation they put themselves into. Unlike those three, they were weaklings. And _you_ are one of those weaklings."

Sebastian grimaced at this information, one eye shutting tightly at the painful feeling of the pulling of his scalp.

"High ranker you may be, you haven't eaten a soul close to three centuries. You've already passed your limit. You really think this body of yours," he trailed a long, bony finger from his chest to his stomach, "could survive the torturous recovery of which your body badly needs at the moment? Your reserves' faltering fast, Malphas, and soon enough your whole system will stop functioning. At this rate you won't see the light of tomorrow even if I leave you on this floor and not touch you at all. Your end is closer than you think."

The full weight of his words began crashing down on Sebastian, and he finally noticed how weak he was. He felt like a balloon, weltering down as the air left him from the gaping hole on his left hand. Was it really a good idea to have ended his contract in a bloody way? Had he misjudge his own state of power? But had he not done what he did, Viessa would have died.

He glance sideways to where Viessa lay, noticing how frail she looked like. Her eyes were struggling to keep awake, and all around was a pool of her own blood. Lucifer had spread the effects of the demon blade through vital points in her body. Pretty soon, her body would cease to work as well, or maybe he'd die first, and Lucifer would finish her. It probably made no difference whether he pierced himself with the blade or not. Viessa would still die. _'Forgive me. I couldn't save you.'_

"Sebastian Michaelis – the infamous Crow Demon who broke away from his contract to save the measly life of his mate." He said with a mock tone, hollow laughter ringing in his voice. The smile on Lucifer's face widened even more at the look of defeat in Sebastian's hazy eyes. He chuckled darkly before he spoke in a morbidly excited way, "The stupidity of which demons like you are something that I would not tolerate. For that, you all will suffer in slow agony before your bodies succumb to oblivion. However, I still retain some of the merciful side of my old life. I'll spare you this agony by giving you a swift and painless death." His pale fingers unfurl around his hair and Sebastian fell on the floor on his knees, his upper body numb. His eyes stared on distantly and defeated, as black tendrils stormed up from Lucifer's shadow, forming into snakes that hissed at him.

"Sebastian!" Viessa cried out with all the energy left in her voice, lunging forward in a blind attempt to reach him, only to fall to the puddle of her blood on the floor, hissing from the pain on her abdomen. She reached her left hand out, as if she could grab hold of Sebastian from the distance. Her vision blurred, both from weakness and the tears forming in her eyes, and all her sight could focus on was the glinting ring on her finger and Sebastian's unmoving figure between the gaps of her fingers. "N-no! Sebastian!" she cried out once more, tears streaming down her eyes, as the smoky snakes stormed out from behind the ivory-haired demon's back towards her mate.

''''''''''''''''''''

Did dying sound like the breaking of glass?

Sebastian wondered that, when his ears heard the clinking and clattering of glass and the sudden cool breeze of the air whipping pass his face. His eyes were close. He could only see the darkness that had been a part of his life since the day he was spawned. They resemble the darkness of the pits where he was thrown into. The void, black world reminding him of the loneliness he had to endure during that treacherous time.

He heard the sound of ripping and squelching noises, the grunts of a horrible creature being ripped in two. A similar noise that he heard during that time when he was supposed to die young.

A recalling of the past, perhaps? Does life also flash before a demon's eyes like humans when they are about to die? That would be incredibly tiresome to watch, seeing as Sebastian had lived for such a long time.

But maybe it only wants to show a significant time of the past. He feels like it was the re-enactment of the time when he was first saved. He didn't know why, out of all the memories he had, it would show him this upon his death.

Like then, his eyes were close and his body half in pain and half-numb. Maybe if he opened his eyes, he'd see his savior again: The creature that saved his life before. Maybe then, he would thank him, for his selfless act long ago had made him reach such a long, jagged-road journey.

Finally finding the willpower, he opened his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur behind his lashes, and even blurrier as he lifts his lids higher. But there was no doubt a large figure in front of him. Black and maroon, like he remembered; A majestic mane around its neck; a hand bared with long black claws; an intimidating but comforting aura.

It was him.

But when the haziness of his eyes cleared, he took in the sight of his surroundings. The octagon-shaped hall; the moonlight seeping in through large windows; the blood and broken pieces of marble and stone all around him; the distinctive features of the ivory-haired demon in front of the creature he claimed as his savior, who had swung his hand at the snake-like tendrils that was supposed to deliver his death, the shredded black clouds vanishing at the strike of those glistening black claws.

This was no flashback. This was _now._

He was alive – once again saved by the familiar creature he finally recognized as _Gabriel Winterson_.

His red-eyes where wide, staying glued to the Fallen Demon's back while Lucifer leaped out of the way, landing a ways in front of the red-headed demon.

Sebastian's lips quivered as he finally manage to find his voice, which came out in a meek and child-like broken whisper. _"_You…Gabriel's head turned, an orange-eye looking down at him through his fur-lined hood. "…are –_"_

"Viessa!" Came a cry from a feminine voice at his side.

At the sound of her name, Sebastian was released from his near-death traumatic haze and he turned his head to the source. He saw a wave of green jump out from a broken window and run towards the area where he had left his mate.

Lucilla halted in front of a bleeding Viessa, her green eyes wide with panic. She got to her knees and lifted the pale-blonde off the blood-stained floor, cradling her head on her lap. Viessa's eyes where half-open, the purple color hazed. Her ashen face contorted in pain as her female companion lifted the folded coat from her abdomen. Her emerald eyes went wide at the gaping wound on her side, and she quickly covered it with the tail coat again before pressing on it to hinder the bleeding that had been pouring out her since she got that wound.

A maniacal smile widened on Lucifer's face as he stared eye-to-eye with the male fallen one. "Look who made it in time for the ball," he chuckled, his laughter hollow, "Will you be joining today's blood bath?"

Gabriel snapped his head back to face to ivory-haired demon, his eyes narrow and blazing, the air surrounding him dark and intimidating. He spoke in a low, slow, and threatening tone, each word laced with venom despite said in his characteristic monotone, "I thought I told you to leave us be."

Lucifer tilted his head, the smile on his face replaced by a bored and goaded look. His brows creased as his all black eyes seemed to ignite. "I don't take orders from a rouge low life like you." He hissed.

The maroon-haired did not tear his intense glare from the demon king as he took a heavy step forward. "So you consider me a low life? I thought I recalled you mentioning that I am the one _on_ _par _with you," he said, his voice slightly ringing with arrogance so very similar to Sebastian's.

"On par, yes. But I think you've forgotten who I am, Gabriel. I am _the Devil_. I am _Satan_. I am _Lucifer_, in the flesh. I rule over all _daemons_ in might. I am the most evil. You can never attain the level of power I held since the very beginning of time!" He said in a louder hiss-like voice, throwing his arms out wide like he was spreading his broken wings, which were torn apart during his descent. He cackled lowly, a maniacal grin wide on his face to show the long, ivory fangs.

Sebastian watched as Gabriel took another step closer. The older demon raised his left hand, surprisingly glove-free, to bare his scar and the long, curved, black claws at the tips of his fingers. From his position kneeling on the floor behind him, the ebony-haired demon could see the Fallen one's profile, watching as the corners of his lips twitch to a smirk.

"Care to test that theory?" Gabriel said with a grin, his clawed fingers twitching slightly in anticipation.

Sebastian tensed at the challenge in his voice, and felt the aura in the room darken.

"Gabriel!" cried out Lucilla. Sebastian snapped his head to her direction and saw that she had flung Viessa's arm over her shoulder. The demon being called did not break his eye contact with Lucifer.

The brunette's eyebrows were furrowed into a look of impatience and worry as she glared at her superior, all the while struggling to stand up while supporting a limp and wounded Viessa. "Why do you have to be stupid now!? Let's just get the hell out of here! Viessa…she won't last long!"

Though not completely ignoring her words, the older did not heed to leave and took another step closer, a visible black and red aura coiling around his feet.

"You are nothing but a measly Fallen Demon – A pathetic excuse of our kind. Why would I waste my breath tearing you to apart?" said the Devil in an edgy way, chin raised as he scrunched his nose at the approaching demon.

Still drowning out the loud cries of his female companion, the ghost of a smirk disappeared from Gabriel's features, but his voice still held its haughtiness. "So you'll actually waste your breath if you'll fight me? It's good to know that I could be capable of doing that to the Demon King."

Lucifer scowled and hissed lowly. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

"If you did, I wouldn't have had the honor of wiping the floor with you. I've been waiting for this opportunity all my life." Gabriel flicked his right wrist, and like the claws of a cat, his pointed nails retracted out and seemed to shimmer in its sharpness. His topaz eyes, still fixed to Lucifer's abyssal orbs, shifted to its glowing demonic red, the pupils thinning into slits while being surrounded by web-like embers.

"Wait!" Sebastian cried through gritted teeth, rising up from his kneeling position with a slight wobble. Gabriel halted in his steps.

"He is mine to kill," snarled the younger demon with narrowed eyes that flickered fuchsia and blood red, though his left eye continued to twitch at the pain still running though his body from the wound on his hand. "I will be responsible for ending him!"

"Don't be absurd, Sebastian," Gabriel said coldly but with the slightest if emotions. He did not turn to face the younger when he spoke. "Wounded or not, you are no match to him," he added. Sebastian hissed, lowering his head to hide the frustrated look on his face.

Still facing Lucifer, the red-head cried out in a commanding tone. "Lucilla, take Viessa and Sebastian away from here, immediately!"

Frustration and worry were evident in her features as her eyes darted back and forth at the door and at her superior. Her lips quivered slightly as she weighed her options, before crying out to Gabriel once more, in a much more desperate plea, only to be cut off by a growl-like command from the older that was loud enough to echo around the ballroom.

"I said _GO! _Leave! NOW!"

Stiffening from the command, Lucilla growled lowly from behind clench teeth before rising with Viessa clinging to her side. "G-Ga…briel…" the blonde manage to mutter, her hazy eyes staring at the topax-eyed male's form with the same look as Lucilla's.

The brunette eventually nodded while biting her lower lip, and then turned her attention to the other demon standing behind the older. "Let's go Michaelis!" she called as she adjusted Viessa in her hold. But the male did not turn to her, and remained glaring, frustrated at the two powerful demons in front of him.

"I'm not leaving," Sebastian muttered, "I'm fighting him. I'll be the one to kill him. Just get out of the way, Gabriel!" he snapped, swiping his right hand across the air to emphasize his demand.

"Sebastian."

Said demon paused at the way Gabriel spoke his name. There was an assuring gentleness in his normally ice-cold tone that was so very familiar to him. Suddenly he recalled the feelings that overwhelmed him moments ago, when the Fallen Demon had crashed in to save him.

Gabriel continued to speak to him using that smooth voice, though his back still remained facing the dark-haired demon. "Viessa needs you. You must be with her. Do you understand?"

Sebastian stared at him, eyes softening slightly.

"You are strong…very strong. That's why I can rely on you to protect the one you love the most, at all cost." Slowly, Gabriel turned half way. His gaze, now back to its glimmering topaz, settled on Sebastian's, and he seemed to linger long in staring at his tantalizing pair of ruby eyes.

His gaze was soft, a genuine smile wide on his lips as his topaz eyes gleamed like a cat's affectionate stare. "I am very proud of you, Sebastian." He said in a slow and warm tone that rendered the younger demon still, finally grasping the familiarity of the male demon in front of him – how the smooth and felid-like characteristics of his face wound contort into the regal heal of a Lion of black fur, maroon mane, and crystal orange eyes. But before the power of speech finally returned to him, and he was ready to voice out his thought, Gabriel narrowed his eyes in seriousness, and cried out in a powerful voice. "Take Viessa and go!"

He shut his lips into a tight line, and then, hesitantly, straightened and turned, bolting over Lucilla's side, ignoring his limp. He took Viessa from Lucilla's hold, carrying her in bridal style with his right arm on her bottom and his injured left hand pressing her to his chest as she settled her head on his shoulder. The brunette fallen one held a hand on Viessa's back, helping Sebastian support her.

"Se…bas…st-tian…" he heard a mumbled as they made their way to the double doors. Sebastian gave a quick glance at his now-former master leaning on one of the broken doors, still limp and clutching on his bleeding abdomen, which was apparently healing faster than usual. Ciel was already awake, but was quiet. Their eyes met, the former earl glaring momentarily before shutting tightly in response to pain.

Ciel opened his eyes again, glaring up at his former butler. "W-well…wha-at are y-you…waiting…f-for?" the boy mumbled between shuddering pants and the older demon raised an eyebrow. "G-get…me…the hell…o-out of h-here…"

For a moment, Sebastian debated whether he would get the boy out of the area which would eventually become a bloody battlefield. _'He's but a victim as well.' _He mentally said to himself. A pained groan escape from Viessa's throat and he glanced down at her face contorting in pain, frowning before looking down at Ciel again. The boy mumbled something else, but he was unable to hear it when Lucilla, who didn't seem to notice Ciel at all, grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out the door.

Lucilla and Sebastian halted out the open door, glancing back to find Gabriel still facing them, a rare smile on his face. The frustrated and worried look on Lucilla only grew and she grunted in distress, turning away and dragging Sebastian with her out the door and into the halls of the castle.

Once they were as far off as possible, Gabriel's smile diminished and he turned back to face the Devil, who had shed away from his gentleman get-up and into his semi-human form, the smoky black cloak flowing around him like shadowy wings. His hair grew longer, reaching to the floor in silky ivory tendrils that coiled along with the black smoke that took form of cobras. His pale face had somehow darkened to a gray lining. His nailed elongated into needles, unlike Gabriel's curved claws. His form also seemed to have grown taller and bigger that the Fallen Demon had to look up to deliver his death glare.

"What is with you Fallen Demons and the word '_love'_? Weak and pointless. You are all failures that deserved to die." When the Devil spoke, his voice seemed to be composed of two voices: one of a snake-like hiss, and the other a deep, monstrous holler. "_'Protect the ones you love the most'_? Hah! Pathetic! This _protection_ of which you provide them will be but the source of your end, _Marbas. _Besides, you don't even care for that Crow. Why let him go? You should have allowed him to fight and die alongside you. Let the both of you perish due to this 'love'!" Lucifer cackled, growing bigger and more inhuman, his dark shadow and aura hovering over Gabriel, who remained as he is standing on the center of the octagon and staring up at the Devil with narrow eyes. His topaz orbs momentarily flashed red, before the red was replaced by a brighter topaz with cat-like pupils – a feat only the strongest of demons could perform.

"Simple, Lucifer," Gabriel smirked darkly, "It is only natural for an older brother to protect his younger brother. _At all cost_."

And then his narrow eyes widened as he allowed a surge of unyielding power he long kept tucked away to flow out and overwhelmed him completely, the dark aura coiling beneath his feet grew and stormed up around him, the force so strong that it blew on his maroon hair. As the air in the room turned heavy with the two amazing dark energies mingling together, the black pupils of Gabriel's demonic topaz eyes dilated to a point of completely shrouding the iris, until eventually it extended outwards, changing the white of his eyes to black. And when his whole eyes were like the abyss, an eerie white slit appeared in the center, changing his eyes into a feat that only _the Devil_ can perform.

''''''''''''''''''''

Three loud crashes resounded from the far west of the castle and the walls and floor vibrated at the intensity, causing the bricks and marbles to crack, dust and broken pieces of the ceiling falling. Lucilla jerked to a stop when she heard a loud, inhuman roar of agony, her attention to the hall where she had just past through.

Noticing her sudden halt, Sebastian paused as well, snapping his head back to look at the brunette. Lucilla had a look of worry in her features, her eyebrows creased and her teeth clench.

Just then another boom came, much stronger than the rest that it caused an intense rumbling of the earth. The ceiling suddenly gave way, a large chunk falling towards them. With shock faces, the two demons leaped out of the way and the broken ceiling came in between them, spewing dust and debris.

Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief when he jumped out in time, quick despite the pain and weakness his body was going through. He had shielded Viessa's head from smaller pieces of the ceiling with an arm and by throwing himself over her. When the ground had steadead, he peeked from under his arm, finding that the fallen piece of concrete had created a stone fence between him and Lucilla.

After she straightened, the brunette looked back and forth from the empty hall that led to where a battle was taking place and to Sebastian and Viessa.

Noticing the diversions in her attention, Sebastian cried out in a voice as loud as his raspy throat could muster, "This place is falling apart! We need to go outside!" As if on cue, the earth shuck again after another explosion occurred accompanied by monstrous growls, and more pieces fell from the cracked ceiling. The walls were beginning to give away as well. "Let's hurry, Lucilla!"

Evading a fallen chunk, Lucilla let out a frustrated groan and snapped her head to Sebastian, her emerald eyes narrow and blazing. "The two of you get out of this place! A fight between two unstoppable demons would mean a hell of destruction! This castle won't be the only thing going down, they'll take Elysium with them!" She cried out, her Irish accent strong. She swiped her arm in the air as if to shush them away. "Leave, quickly!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide, "What? What about you!?" he cried out amidst the loud noises. Viessa shifted in his arms, looking at Lucilla with worry in her features.

"Lucy…nngh…come on!" the pale-blonde Fallen Demon managed to cry out. She raised a shaky hand, trying to reach for the brunette.

Lucilla stepped closer and grasp onto Viessa's hand like the way Gabriel had a long time ago. The older female smiled at her, though she herself looked worried. She said in an assuring tone, "The two of you need to leave Elysium."

"B-but Gabriel…he said…y-you…nngh…we need to –"

"Essie, you know me," Lucilla cut her off, squeezing her hands. Viessa was cold. "I never let someone like Gabriel to boss me around. I can't let him have all the fun. I want a piece of Lucifer too." The brunette winked at her, giving her one of her sheepish smiles. Then her eyes softened as well as her smile, "Stay with Sebastian, Essie. You'll be all right,"

The purple-eyed female wanted to protest, but her wound began to pain and she squirmed, pressing a hand on the coat that covered the wound. Lucilla lets her go and then looks up at Sebastian, a glare now on her face when a few seconds ago was a comforting expression. "And you!" she snapped at the male, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I said it before and I'll say it again: If Viessa dies by your hands, _I will never forgive you_, Sebastian Michaelis!"

Another massive explosion came and the ground vibrated. Lucilla leaped back before Sebastian could even retort to evade falling debris. "GO! NOW!" she cried out as she began to run the opposite way, her form disappearing behind the darkening hall and the falling bricks of the wall.

Viessa cried out for the female to return, but Sebastian had to leap away when the ceiling above them caved, creating a stone barrier that separated the hall.

Lucilla sped quickly, darting fallen and falling concrete and marble, and into the familiar halls that led to the octagon room. On the last corner towards that room, she halted. A pulsating strong aura was approaching her and she grumbled, standing in an attacking stance.

Ciel Phantomhive, a bloody mess however fully healed, walk out from the corner. His eyes were in their bright demonic form, glowing eerily as he glared at the emerald-eyed female. He was panting, not due to the pain, but due to his rising aura that was too strong to control. His demonic energy spiked around him light lightning. Lucilla grimaced, noticing that despite being once human, the level of power within the boy was almost leveling with hers. But the fact remains, Ciel could barely control this strong power. It was currently being activated by the boy's obvious anger.

"Where is he?" the navy-haired boy demanded with a snarl, tendrils of his black and blue aura forming on his outline. "Sebastian. Where is Sebastian? I'll kill him. _I'll kill him_!" his voice was two toned, dark and vicious.

Ciel remained steady, fists tight on his sides, as the ground once again shuck and small debris fell around them. Lucilla let out a disgruntled grumble. Uncontrollable young demons, despite being a tad weaker than her, could still cause a lot of damage, especially since their moves and use of their powers are unpredictable.

The former-earl's eyes beamed a brighter red, and against the dimness of the hall they were in, it made him look terrifying. He continued to demand more, wanting to see his former servant.

"Listen, boy, you do not want to deal with me." muttered Lucilla, returning a glare at the younger. But before she could even blink, a whorl of black aura from around Ciel stormed towards her. Surprised at the attack, she leaped back, evading it, but then gasped in pain when another tendril appeared in another direction and hit her in the side of the head in surprise. She was half-way from recovering that attack when five more came around different direction, and she did her best dodging it. _'Unpredictable, indeed'_

When the attacks halted for awhile, she glared at the younger, who was approaching her slowly, the dark whip-like forms of auras becoming more solid and larger around the smaller demon. She clicked her tongue in irritation, wiping the trial of blood from the corner of her lips with the back of her gloved hand.

"Capricious little bastard. Didn't that butler of yours teach you it's wrong to hit on girls?" she snapped coldly, glaring intensely at the navy-haired demon. Obtaining her bronze whip, she cracked it, creating a snapping sound as it cut through air. An arrogant smirk spread across her face as her bright green eyes flashed to it demonic red, "I've dealt with brats like you before. All it takes is a good whipping to set you all straight. I'll straighten you out with a punishment that I bet that Crow never tried with you before."

''''''''''''''''''''

Sebastian kept running, grunting once in a while as he fought out the surges of pain that ripped within him. How he could still manage to run despite his state, he did not care to know in the moment. Right now, he was busy dodging the falling debris as the ground continued to shake at the fierceness of the battle going on, arms still clinging protectively around his mate. His left hand continued to bleed, and as he held on to her, his bloody handprint stained the fabric of her sleeve.

He saw the last turn of the hall that would lead to the front entrance of the castle, but just when he turned the corner another eruption came along with a massive wave of demonic energy coming from the area of battle and stretching throughout the building, causing the ceiling of the hall to collapse and blocking the exit.

The demon had to step back when the rocks fell over the end of the hall. Sebastian grunted in frustration, snapping his head around to look for another way out.

He spotted one of the windows. The glass was still intact although it was cracked. It was dim outside, and the leafy heads of the trees could be seen. The castle was situated above a small platou surrounded by the forest. It would be a ways down if he jumped, but he had no choice.

"Hold on tight," he told Viessa. The female had stiffened when she realized what Sebastian was thinking when he gazed at the window. Nevertheless, she pressed herself closer to him, ducking her head beneath his chin. Sebastian firmed his grip around her, before summoning what was left of his strength and bolted, leaped up and crashed into the window, shattering the glass. They descended down on the trees, hearing twigs and branches snap as they fell. The trees had slowed their fall, and they landed on the graveled ground with a soft thud.

Having landed on his already weakened left side, Sebastian lets out a long, pained groan as he shifted to lie on his back, still holding on to Viessa and letting her lie on top of him. For a moment, they were still, allowing Sebastian to recover from the impact. Another boom resounded from above and Sebastian snapped his tightly shut eyes open again. He stared up, and from his view behind the shadows of the trees he watched as one side of the castle break down, a cloud of dust and smoke rising into the night sky.

He immediately bolted upright, only to fall back down when a wave of pain and nausea shot inside him. He grumbled under his breath before panting. He lifted his eyelids. His vision was blurring, and sometimes turning black before clearing again. _'Argh…don't be weak now.' _He scolded himself as his arms slackened slightly around Viessa. That was when he realized that she was very still, and very cold.

Dread made him force his weak body to move. He once again turned slowly to lie on his right, loosening his hold on her and gently letting her lie on the ground. He lifted himself up with his right elbow, his body shuddering as he steadied himself on top of her. His left hand was limp on his side.

He sucked in cold air when he saw that Viessa's eyes were closed, and he suddenly panicked. With his good hand, he shook her shoulder, and when she didn't budge, he tapped on her cheek several times with his palm. "No, no…Wake up!" he tapped on her cheek again with more force. He momentarily stopped his slapping to let his hand cup her cheek, then he leaned down and pressed his lips hard on hers, tasting the blood that streamed down her mouth. When he pulled back, and continued his senseless patter on her face, whispering her name desperately. Relief overwhelmed him when her eyebrows furrowed, and her lids fluttered open slowly. "I told you not to close your eyes…" he muttered softly, running his hand down her ashen cheek. The strange warmth that Sebastian always enjoyed was gone and replaced by ice.

Viessa's amethyst eyes were dazed and blank, the shine gone, but she looked up at Sebastian with a meaningful gaze, and slowly, her lips tug up into a feeble smile.

"H-hey…" she breathe out with a shudder, "…can I…ask you…s-some…thing…?"

Sebastian's creased his brows together, "There's no time for that. We need to leave this place."

But Viessa choose to ignore his protest, continuing on in that still broken whisper. "Sebastian…are you…_happy_?"

The male blinked at the strange question. He stared at her. She was smiling, as well as her eyes though hazy. She waited for his response, and he hesitated for a moment, running through his thoughts on what to say.

And then, Sebastian's gaze softened, and he smiled. "Yes. I'm happy…because you are with me…" _'So please, stay with me.'_

"I'm…happy too…b-because…you're w-with me…" Her smile grew wider, looking almost sheepish. "W-we'll be happy…together…for all of…eternity…right?"

Sebastian's smile cracked.

He knew that it was something she had always wanted. Viessa had longed for that happiness that sparked a light within a demon's black heart. She had grasped for that opportunity with her old master, but it was stripped away from her as soon as her fingers touched it. Time had drifted by quickly. The world changed but she didn't, and she continued to carry on the bitter pain, loneliness and grief. Eternity and happiness never did go along with demons, and they have been taught to accept that.

But she was, as he had so called her, a _deviant among deviants. _She will continue to reach out for that spark of life and light within the death and darkness they were born into.

As hopeless as it sounds, Sebastian would not allow her to go to that spark of light alone. He will be with her, even if they fall again and again, he will still be with her…because that is _his happiness_.

He smiled once more. "Yes…" he whispered back, his hazy red eyes glistening. He ignored the agonizing pain that had already reached his head, pounding on his cranium as his vision continued to blur. Unbeknownst to him, a trail of his blood leaked out from the corner of his mouth and nose.

The dark-haired demon leaned back down again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was long and breathtaking, cold and pale lips lingering together, each savoring it like it was their last. '_It will probably be our last' _said a voice in his head, much to the male's displeasure, but the words tug deeply inside of him, pulling on the dwindling strings of his black heart.

The ground began to rumble. Sebastian could hear the earth underneath crack. He immediately pulled away. He looked down at her again, noticing the plain expression on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him almost distantly. "Don't…close your eyes," he once again repeated in a weaker voice. Viessa's lips twitch into a weak smile, to which Sebastian returned, before sitting up. He flung her right arm over his shoulder and helped her up her feet since he was far too weak to carry her. Both of them wobbled, and Sebastian leaned on the bark of a tree as he settled Viessa in his arm. He curled his left arm around her waist, making sure not to touch the bleeding injury.

They walked out of the forest in slow, exhausted steps, Sebastian reaching for tree after tree just so he could maintain balance, especially when the ground shook. Both their breathing was shallow. Their eyes were half-lidded, dazed, and dull, and stared at the path ahead of them. Along with the imprints of their steps on the ground was a thick line of red as their blood continued to drip in large quantities from their wounds. Behind them were the roaring and rumbling noises of a battle that the two had drowned out completely, preferring to hear each other's breathing.

The trees became less, and soon they were out of the woods, their feet stepping onto thin grass that was later stained crimson with their blood. The dark sky slowly started to light up as the sun peaked at the horizon, bathing Elysium in its pale twilight – the last twilight the barren land would ever see.

Suddenly, a powerful earthquake made the ground shake, and Sebastian wobbled with Viessa, grimacing as he tried to steady himself. His ears caught the sound of cracking and he whipped his head around. His eyes widened when he saw the ground crack, splitting the earth and the fields and making its way towards them.

He immediately ran off to the side in panic, lifting Viessa off her feet. When just moments ago he was with little energy, he now sprinted on with average speed, jumping away from cracks and holes as the ground broke apart.

He growled to himself when his vision continued to blur, but he kept running, holding Viessa tightly to his chest. He tried to ignore all the pain he was going through and bolted towards the asphodel fields, taking the path that he knew towards the jagged cliff that would lead him out of Elysium.

But then the ground vibrated violently, and before he could even reach the border of asphodels the solid ground split into two, widening quickly. Sebastian stopped himself with his heels just inches away from the edge of the crack. He looked down at the darkness at the bottom of the crack, and he could have sworn that he heard the tortured screams of the unfortunate souls in Hell echo from the bed of the earth.

He stepped back and glanced at the other side, grimacing at the wide gap created. It was too far, and it even continued to widen.

The demon furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath. Then his expression turned serious.

He had no choice.

He stepped back several steps.

He gripped on his mate tightly and waited for the earth to hinder its shaking.

And when it did, he summoned some of what little reserve energy left that flowed out of the hole on his hand, performing the same trick he did awhile ago in the castle while attempting to finish off Lucifer. He could feel the faint aura coiling his legs and he closed his eyes to relish on the feeling, before bending his knees and then sprinted as fast as he could, and upon reaching the edge of the crack, took a leap that felt the longest he ever took.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The cold wind batted on his face and whip on his black hair, as he eyed the edge of the other side. Silently hoping that his outstretch foot would make it.

And it did. He landed on the other side, moving his legs until he tumbled with the force of his jump. They rolled over the asphodels like a barrel over a steep hill, and Sebastian held Viessa over his chest while shielding her head with his arms. When his body pained suddenly in the middle of their rolling, his arms suddenly slackened around his mate and she was thrown off his hold.

Sebastian crashed into a boulder within the fields, stopping his rolling albeit painfully.

He was motionless, laying face first on the asphodels, for how long he could not tell. The lilies had been flattened under him, but one lay by his nose, and when his senses recovered enough that he could breathe in its fragrance, his closed eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was gray for a moment, before slowly clearing. It blurred for a few seconds, before everything was clear again.

He trembled as he forced his body up, and then his eyes widened in alarm when he realized that Viessa was not with him. Down in all fours, he snapped his head around, looking around until his russet eyes settled on a tuft of curly, pale-blond hair amidst the long stems of ghostly-colored lilies, not far off.

He made a move to stand, but fell back when his body failed him. His lower half was suddenly numb.

Groaning in pain, he clawed on the soil and rachises of the asphodels with his right hand alone, as he crawled his way towards her. His breathing was ragged and his mouth opened to grasp for air. His left hand, also numb, stayed limp beside him, and it made a trail of blood as he dragged it along, tainting the asphodel's pale-purple hue into glistening crimson.

And then he stopped. Red eyes went wide when he was close enough to see her.

She was lying on her back, her hair splayed out around her like a golden halo that demons did not deserve.

Her eyes were close.

Sebastian immediately crawled faster until he reached her side. His face contorted in his dread, brows furrowed, teeth clenched and eyes pleading. He shook her by the shoulders and patted on her cold cheek like before, only this time; she did not react to it. She did not move. No sound left her slightly parted lips. Her lids remained close over her purple eyes. There weren't even any eye movements beneath the thin skin.

The male demon suddenly froze. His bloody left palm steadied on her cheek.

"…Viessa?" he mumbled, his voice like a child-like whisper. He brushed his fingers down her face, printing bloody trails. For a long moment he watched his blood smudge her cheek, and then on the fresh trail of his blood that ran down from the hole on his hand and to parted lips, slipping into her mouth. And then to the hole on his hand, watching his blood glistened.

He lowered his head, his black bangs shadowing his eyes. He suddenly gritted his teeth and spoke with a sorrowful hiss. "You idiot…I…told you…" he muttered at the start, and when he continued on he shot his head up and cried out in a fierce voice, "…_I told you not to close your eyes_!"

His left hand left her face as he moved to hover on top of her. He tore on his blood-soaked tailcoat used to cover her wound, and with the gaping wound on her abdomen exposed, Sebastian pressed his left hand over it, gathering what was left of his energy around that shaky hand until his blood gleamed and a black trail of his own aura appeared out from the hole on his palm. His vermillion eyes narrowed as it shifted into bright red, the pupils into thin dark slits, as a wave of his own energy burst forth around him enough to whisk the stands of his hair from his face.

He hissed in the feel of his energy mingling with her faint one, recalling that night at the abandoned manor, at the bath tub specifically, when she had done the same thing to him. He had recalled her mentioning that it was a skill that can only be performed by Fallen Demons, and isn't he now one of them? He could feel, from beneath his mangled palm, the skin around her wound stretching and tightening, just like that feeling of quick stitching of flesh when his whole left arm was being healed that time.

Sebastian closed his eyes, hiding the glowing pair of reddish-fuchsia, as he relished on the last trails of his own powers dwindle away from within his core. The glow of his aura faded around him and his hand, and his hair settled back down on the sides of his face.

He opened his eyes, slowly. The eerie demonic glow was gone, but his russet eyes did not return to its normal hue. His orbs seemed duller, the red no longer 'blood-red', but resembled that of a pale rose. His skin lost its alabaster glow and became a sickly pale color. His body was limp, but he remained hovering above Viessa, his blank and almost life-less eyes looking down at her face.

Her eyes remained close, but her features different. She didn't look like she was in any pain at all. She looked relax, almost like she was asleep. But her face remained as pale as his, and her skin stayed cold, the warmth he always loved was lost.

Slowly, his bloody left hand (which had apparently stopped bleeding), slipped away from where it rested. Through the torn blood-stained fabric and corset, a fresh scar ran down in a straight line, replacing the site where he had pierced her with a demon blade, to be there on her skin permanently.

Seeing this, Sebastian's lips tug up into a feeble smile, before slowly he fell down, landing on the patch of asphodels on Viessa's side. His eyes, half-lidded, stared unblinkingly at his mate's relaxed face, and he scooted himself closer. With his shaky arms, he pulled her to him. His nose nestled by her cheek, and he placed a hand on her chin and made her face him, allowing their foreheads to touched. His left hand reached for her left hand as well; bloody pierced hand resting over the heavily scared one, his fingers touching the stone on her ring.

She wasn't breathing, and in a few minutes he would as well, but it didn't bother him like it did before. He suddenly no longer cared for death; he wished to embrace it, as tightly as he was embracing her.

The floor beneath them rumbled louder, the ground cracked and the earth shook – the land of Elysium engulfed in the power of two unstoppable demons, slowly falling apart by the intensity of their fight. Sebastian drowned it all away; his eyes only focused on the female in his arms, his nose only smelling the asphodels gathered around them, his ears only listening to his slowing breathing, and his fingers only feeling the chill of her skin, though it was somehow starting to warm under his touch.

He would never know if Gabriel would still be proud of him after he failed to protect Viessa. He would never know what punishment the unforgiving Lucilla had prepared for him, once she found out that it was he who pierced Viessa with a demon blade. He will never know what become of both of them, or of Lucifer, or even of Ciel Phantomhive. He will never know. He didn't care.

_There is no life without her._

But he was with her, and she was with him, and this was their happiness. A love most _eternal_ that surpasses even death.

In the midst of his supposedly last breath, he thought he heard the floor underneath them crack. He was suddenly engulfed in darkness, and he wondered if he already closed his eyes.

He felt like he was falling, descending into a place he didn't care to know. Wherever he was, he was sure that it wasn't the darkness of Hell, nor was it the peaceful air of Heaven…

…Because the darkness has never been this peaceful before.

And within the peaceful abyss he was falling into, he thought he heard two hearts beating in unison.

''''''''''''''''''''

_A/N: Do not fret. There is an epilogue._

_Also, thanks to the last batch of reviewers: __**IggyLikesToExplode, Mermaid Monster, Fukumiku, Nikki, pandora'ssadcry, Araiae4u, Viessa and Celia, Ria, Furionknight, Serah, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Lavynya, NameWithNoMeaning, **__and __**VampireSiren, **__as well as to all 91 followers and guest readers of this story._

_FAVE. FOLLOW. REVIEW._

''''''''''''''''''''

_-_ SafireLupe, 4-19-2013


	34. Epilogue

_I didn't want to write this epilogue so soon, but I can't leave my readers weeping just because of last chapter's ending. So enjoy everyone!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed the finale chapter: __**Serah, Silver Akuma Kitsune, VampireSiren, Furionknight, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Your Guardian Demon, Sam one, Guest (1), Guest (2), **__and__** Araiae4u. **_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, except for my OCs. **__I thought I'd say this for this final __final__ chapter. Hehe._

''''''''''''''''''''

**Epilogue**

''''''''''''''''''''

The morning was chilly, colder than the usual as winter draws near. Despite the temperature, a large and bustling crowd of people walk about the sidewalks in their large coats, shoes tip-tapping against the concrete as they made their way to whatever destination they had to reach. Animated chatters and conversations mingled with beeping horns and engines revving as cars line up on the road, waiting for the traffic to thin.

Vehicles on one street of a crossroad slowed, halting at the red glow of the traffic light, and allowing those from the other road to pass. A crowd of people gathered at the border of a sidewalk, shadowed by the tall buildings that surrounded the city, watching the wheels cross and obscure the white pedestrian lane painted on the pavement; some busy with their own business, phones to their ear or eyes glancing on screens; some busy chatting with a friend, and others just waiting.

Within that particular crowd, two tall figures stood amongst them, clad in black trench coats too thin to protect them from the chill of late-autumn London. They stood by each other, one wearing a black fedora low on his head, the other a pair of dark sunglasses – which was a strange accessory since the sun wasn't too bright, shrouded by the light gray clouds. They stood in silence compared to all the bustling noise surrounding them, staring straight at the other side of the road.

The traffic light goes green, and the vehicles slowed to a stop. A gap was created, and in between that was the white broken lines of the pedestrian lane. The waiting crowd scurried out onto the road, pointed heels clicking and soles of either leather or rubber tapping on the concrete as they went, trying to reach the other side before the street light shifts back to red. The two tall and black figures walked along, hands in their coat pockets, walking in quick strides whist avoiding knocking people on their shoulders.

By the time the last of that batch of street walkers reached the other side, the light returned back to red and the vehicles continued on. The crowd disperses, going different directions, moving on with their lives. The two tall figures, however, remained rooted on their spots, seemingly waiting for a moment.

When one of them moved, so did the other. They took a few steps forward, before the one wearing a fedora turned to his left, and then halted, glancing behind him at the one with the sunglasses, who was just beginning to walk off, but to the right side of the street. Sensing the others eyes on him, he too halted and glance at his companion.

"You're not coming along?" asked the one with the black hat, his voice deep, mature and masculine, however smooth like river flowing over rocks. His fedora tipped over his forehead, hiding his eyes over the shadow of the hat's rim.

The other took a few seconds staring at him behind the dark tint of his glasses, before raising black leather gloved hands up to his shoulders to raise the hood of his coat, the linings of which was covered in thick, glossy black fur. "No. It's something you have to deal with alone. I have to go meet someone." He replied in an equally deep and smooth voice, though compared to the other his tone lacked emotional quality and was more stoic, although polite. He turned away, facing the right side of the sidewalk, hands back on his pockets. "I'll see you later." He added, before walking on.

The fedora wearing male stared ahead at his silhouette before he mingled with the crowd of passers-by. His shoulders loosened a little, before he himself turned to his designated direction, strutting along with everyone else taking that path.

''''''''''''''''''''

He raised a finger up his face, pushing up the sunglasses at the bridge of his nose as he stared up at the old, slightly worn-down sign. The walls surrounding it were old, standing out against the newer bricks and freshly painted walls of the more modern infrastructures around it. The place was far from the main sidewalk, into an alleyway set between two tall apartment style buildings.

It did not change one bit – A piece of dark history among modern society.

Striding forward, he pushed open the door. A bell chimed as it opened, the sound seemingly nostalgic. The interior remained unchanged like the exterior: old, dusty and gray – an air of meager East End Victorian London around him, although fluorescent light bulbs replaced the lamps and candelabrums. He took light steps forward, his shoes echoing a little, to stare down at one of the coffins that littered the room. It was open, and the design more like the modern day caskets then the old style wooden hood over box. A corpse of an old man wearing a black suit lay inside, body pale and wrinkled, but expression at rest.

"You still receive customers at this day and age?" he suddenly said out loud, eyes behind sunglasses still staring down at the body. Someone chuckled behind him, and he slowly glanced over his shoulder, his fur-lined hood falling back on his shoulders.

"Why, of course." A man, clad in all black including a large black hat upon his head of long silver hair, said in a voice that could be compared to an insane old man. He was seated on a closed coffin that was more like the ones of the past, his legs crossed and the tip of his boot pointing out. A wide grin was set on his scarred face. "Times may change but humans still die, and when they die, they come to me," He snickered, and then pouted, his cheery voice diminishing to a low, "Unfortunately, the guests that visit aren't the same. Though the occasional gruesomely murdered victim shows up for some touch up, it's still not as interesting as it were before."

Undertaker sighs, his back slouching as he did, before he grinned once again. With a quick push from his seat, he was back on his feet. Long, black tinted nails touched the rim of his hat when he pulled it off, the long silver strands over his face parting with the flip of his head, and gleaming yellow-green eyes stared at his visitor. He bent down to pick up a porcelain jar on a nearby table, and as he made his way to the other male he flipped the jar open, inserting a hand into it.

He halted, smiled a less maniacal smile. "Long time no see, old chum," he said, and then pulled out his hand, fingers holding on to a bone-shaped biscuit which he reached out for the black-coated male, in continued in a slightly sarcastic tone, "By the way, I love the new hairstyle," he chuckled.

The man raised his gloved hand over his face, pulling off the sunglasses and settling it on his breast pocket. His fingers brushed over the dark red strands of his long, slightly fly-away bangs, which was once neatly tucked behind his left ear, was now framing one side of his face to cover almost the entire left side. His only visible eye, the right, opened as soon as the glasses left, the topaz iris gleaming as he smiled at the Undertaker. "Indeed…Isaac," He muttered politely, reaching out for the cookie, and then bringing it over his mouth to bite down on it.

Isaac Hywell smirked as he watched him chew, then he walked pass him to shut the cover of the casket and then sitting over it, not at all disturbed at the dead man laying inside.

Setting himself down on a chair leaning on a wall across the mortician, Gabriel Winterson crossed his legs as he took another bite, chewing slowly.

Tilting his head to one side, the smirk did not leave Undertaker's lips as he spoke. "Looks like the situation _down below_ has finally calmed," he began.

The Fallen Demon closed his eyes, leaning his back against the chair, looking relaxed. "So I've heard. It took them long enough." He said in his monotone, a small sigh leaving his lips.

"They made quite a commotion. We hadn't realized that it would affect the world so much: World wars, cold wars, nuclear attacks, the small pox epidemic, massacres, sacrificial cults, a rise in poverty and corruption, and the like…the Reapers never been so busy before. I couldn't enjoy my retirement with them popping in every now and then, asking for assistance. " Undertaker rested his chin on the ball of his hand while his elbow was propped over his knee. His yellow green eyes was facing the window, looking out at the road through the dark purple blinds. "Demons then greatly outnumbered us. I'm amazed that the Dispatch was able to keep control of them in the human realm without so many Reaper casualties."

"Demons live with rules and state that should be followed with the utmost compliance. There are strict eyes that watch a demon's every move. They can only leave for the human world when called for contracts or of important business, but without a proper governing system, they'll riot out from the underworld and wreak havoc, most especially those from the lower class, manipulating humans, taking souls randomly and creating distort and chaos." Gabriel explained in that deep monotone of his, his head cast down. "I heard that the new King was appointed a century ago, but it seemed it took him awhile before the hierarchy was once again restored and the rioting demons had been thrown back in Hell." The male adjusted in his seat, inwardly sighing as he turned his head to the window, "Strangely though, even while the conflict was still going on, we still receive assignments, though the letters are usually left around on our doorstep. I don't know who sent them, but every now and then I'd spot a snake, so I suppose whoever succeeded the name of 'Lucifer' was probably a descendant of his."

Silence followed after that, Gabriel staring out the window with a distant gaze, his only visible eye half-lidded as he watched a few cars stream by the neighborhood. Isaac watched him, chin up slightly as he looked at the Fallen Demon with a serious expression, his scarred face devoid of a smile.

"You know, the hubbub would have resolved sooner if you only stepped up the throne." Gabriel snapped his head at the Undertaker, a dark brow raised. The retired Reaper stood up, walking over to him. He rested a hand on his hip as he halted in front of the topaz eyed male, a pout on his face, his expression annoyed. "Nobody else might have known who ended the first Devil, but I do. You are the one who annihilated him after all. That scar on your face is evidence enough."

For a long while, Gabriel stared up at him, his expression nonchalant. And then he closed his eyes, smirking mischievously. He leaned his left elbow on the arm of the chair as he ran his hand over his hair, parting the bangs that covered one side of his face as he did, and exposing the dark line of a scar that ran down from his brow down his eye lid and the rise of his cheek bone. It was a clean long line, unlike the mangled one on his left hand, and it chipped on the hair of his thin eyebrow.

"You are the true successor of Satan. You would have done a lot better job in controlling the damned than anyone else," added the Undertaker, watching as Gabriel opened his eyes to look back him. His right eye, the only one that was exposed earlier, no longer gleamed topaz but flashed its demonic red with black slit pupils. His scared left eye, however, was all black, like the deep abyss, and the cat-like pupil a pristine white.

No sooner than that, his eyes shifted back to their normal topaz, though it still blazed like the embers of a dying flame. "You know Hell no longer befits someone like me, Isaac. No damned would want a Fallen Demon as their king, and frankly, I don't want to be one either. I do not want power. I do not need a kingdom. I do not want to rule over a group of wicked fools. Besides, I already have my own group…" he paused, thinking over what he said, and then smiled knowingly after deciding to change his words. He continued in a much softer voice, his usual monotone filled with emotion. "I already have my own _family_ to take care of."

''''''''''''''''''''

A door creaked as it was pushed open and the light from outside seeped into the room from the crack. A tall, human-shaped shadow blocked the shaft of light, before it disappeared when the door was once again closed.

The room was dim, lit only by the faint sunlight that was able to seep through the closed curtains of the small home. Footsteps tapped on the tiled flooring, and each step echoed in the silence of the house, which was situated far from the bustling town square the newcomer had came from earlier.

The man in a black trench coat and fedora walked further into the plain looking house, hands still in his coat pocket, but he didn't go so far when he stopped the moment he stepped on something wet. He looked down, the tip of his hat tilting, when his black shoe splashed on a thin puddle of red, slightly sticky liquid. Blood. Still fresh.

He looked up to face the almost empty living room, particularly at the three lifeless bodies lying at a pool of their own blood. From the looks of it, two of the corpses had died a terrible death, their limbs practically torn apart like it had been done by a savage beast, before being pierced on their abdomens, leaving a gaping hole where their innards should have been. The room reeked of rotten flesh and death, even if the deadly deed only occurred around an hour ago.

The third dead body, however, had his limbs intact, but he was sprawled on the floor along with the rest, face up on the ceiling. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly opened, looking peaceful. The only brutal thing about that body was the fact that its chest cavity was open, and peering into that bloody rib cage was a teenage boy, whose back faced the newcomer. The boy's hands, fingernails midnight black in color, were dripping with blood.

The taller man lowered his head, a black-gloved hand raised to hold his fedora. "How very messy. Have you forgotten the table etiquette I've taught you?" he clicked his tongue in disappointment, drawing away the hat on his head. Silky ebony hair that was long enough to reach his chin showed, and his eyes flashed open – a glistening pair of irises as red as the blood on the floor.

"You actually came…" said the teenager, who slowly turned his head around to peer at him through his shoulder. A breeze passed by through a narrow opening of a window, blowing on the curtains. The room was temporarily brighter, a shaft of light touching the face of the younger male and shining on navy hair and calculating cobalt eyes. "…Sebastian."

Sebastian Michaelis had a stone-like look on his face when his red eyes met blue. His eyes narrowed slightly when the breeze stopped and the curtains went back to covering the sunlight from seeping into the room. He raised his head a little when he spoke in a low voice, "Lucilla told me that you kept requesting to see me."

Shifting his eyes away from him, Ciel Phantomhive watched the curtains flow lightly with a half-lidded gaze, the image of the brunette female who was just his sentry before his contract ended an hour ago fleet pass his mind. "And you came because you felt like you were ordered to?" he asked, his tone curious but had hints of cynicism.

"No. I came by my own free choice." Sebastian said without hesitation, his eyes still focused at the younger.

Ciel was silent for a moment, still staring at the curtains at the left of the room. Then he turned his attention back to his former butler, his expression the same as he had when he was still human. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"You aren't supposed to," the older said quickly, blinking his eyes slowly.

"Is that why you've been denying my requests to meet you?"

"I have only heard of your requests an hour ago." Sebastian tilted his head, tearing his eyes away from Ciel's gaze to look at the curtains this time, "I suppose Lucilla had explained to you enough. We are not supposed to interact with you unless deemed necessary."

The younger's eyes narrowed slightly. "And you deemed this meeting we have right now _necessary_?"

The dark-haired male faced him again, expression undisturbed. "No. But I have _freedom_. I came because I wanted to." He said in his low baritone, slightly cold, but serious. "I wanted to listen to whatever you wanted to say to me."

Ciel raised his chin and scrutinized him. "Were you expecting an apology?" he asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

"No," Sebastian replied after a few seconds, "You never apologize to me, and you wouldn't be forgiven anyway." His ruby eyes had narrowed slightly, the orbs blazing behind the dimness of the room.

Ciel stared at him, his expression plain, not minding the ice in the statement at all. He wasn't asking for forgiveness in any case. "There's nothing much for me to say, really. I merely wanted to see what became of you."

Former butler and master exchanged stern gazes that would have rendered a loud crowd to complete silence. Sebastian studied the boy, his eyes looking him up and down, finally noticing how tall the former earl was now. He was probably close to his height by now. His features had also changed, when he had thought that the boy will forever remain in his thirteen year old body. The once frail looking human was now a lean and mature demon. All signs of baby roundness in his face had disappeared. Ciel looked like his father, though still a younger version, as his blue eyes remained big and round, but emotionless. A blue pentacle rested on his right iris, the design no longer his, but different and unfamiliar.

"You received your own seal," the older demon said out loud, "So I suppose you've also received a rank and name."

The corners of Ciel's lips tug up into a small smirk, "Ranking, yes. Name, no." he saw the former butler's eyebrow raise, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, for all of time." He stated, pride spoken out with his sullied name that was now almost forgotten in history.

"I reached a respectable place in the ladder, though not the one I had wanted at the start." The younger's gaze darkened at his own words, recalling that unfulfilled promise made by a corrupt being. He turned his gaze away from Sebastian, "But it is high enough, close to something similar to the earldom inherited to me a long time ago."

"That's good." Ciel snapped his head at the other's direction, surprised at the unexpected response. Sebastian stared back, and the younger noticed his eyes softened a little. "It means you've settled well into Hell." The older added, "Even when Lucilla mentioned to me that she had spared you, I had thought that you were eventually killed by a more powerful demon when you finally entered the Underworld."

"You've really gone soft, Sebastian." Ciel muttered while wearing a mischievous smirk, the same smirk whenever he planned a method when investigating cases back in his human days. "I always have tricks under my sleeve, Sebastian. That's how I survived."

The younger demon turned away, once again facing the body of his recent contractor. The smirked had faded from his face, replaced with a look of slight disdain. "That Lucilla Landis always seemed to be my sentry for every contract I make. I had thought I'd be rid of that woman's arrogant face a hundred years ago," he glanced at Sebastian again, "I was hoping that it would be your turn," he closed his eyes, looking thoughtful for a moment, "So we could converse about the old times."

'_And you called me soft,' _Sebastian mentally chuckled. His gaze softened as he stared at his former master, trying to find the exact meaning of the nostalgic way he spoke his words. "You cannot choose who you want as your sentry, and it is not our decision to which demon we want to be assigned with." He stated the fact as he closed his eyes solemnly, and a small frown made its way on Ciel's features.

"But," he added, opening his eyes, the red orbs blazing, "I will await for that day, when it comes."

Ciel's eyes narrowed and scowled, seeing through the older's eyes, watching the red glaze with mischief. "I thought you dislike lying?" he said in a slow and disgruntled tone.

The older smirked playfully. He turned around without a word, making his way to the door, his steps once again echoing.

"By the way…"

Sebastian stopped – his glove-hand on the door knob midway from opening the door. He turned to glance at the younger demon with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Ciel's back was facing him as he was once again looking down at the corpse by his feet.

"Lucilla told me." The navy-haired boy seemingly ended his sentence there, and when he turned his head around, his face stoic, he added in a bored tone, "Congratulations."

Sebastian was taken aback, eyes widening and mouth slightly agape at the boy's words, not expecting him to say that. And then the dark-haired demon smiled genuinely, his expression sincere. "Thank you," he muttered softly and in an earnest tone, audible enough for Ciel to hear. Then he turned away, settled the fedora back on his head, open the door, and left.

Ciel watch as the door close, the lock clicking. He stared at it for a long while, contemplating why he even said those words. He grumbled, his face contorting to a frown, irritated at himself. He glared at the door for a moment before turning back to the corpse of his master once again, bending down to savor the last essence of the soul of his meal.

''''''''''''''''''''

The bell chimed once again when the door suddenly. Gabriel left the Undertaker's shop with a long sigh. He took a few steps away from the door, his eyes cast on his sunglasses as he fiddled with them.

"I knew I'd find you here." He halted, looking up to his right at the approaching female figure.

Lucilla Landis gave him a wide grin as she raised a black-gloved hand to wave nonchalantly at him. She flipped her shoulder length auburn hair as she stepped closer, her heels clicking on the concrete sidewalk. She was dressed in black leather skinny jeans and a pair of knee high dark brown boots. She wore a black trench coat, a design similar to Gabriel's, but more feminine and without the fur-line hood. A dark green scarf was draped on her shoulders over the coat.

Gabriel straightened upon seeing her, lowering his hands on his sides, a bored expression on his face. "Is your assignment finish?" he asked in his deep monotone, looking down at the pair of emerald eyes when she stopped in front of him.

"Around an hour and thirty minutes ago," she said after flicking her wrist to look at her watch. She looked up, a pout on her lips, "It was a quick contract, one week actually." She spoke in her slightly-Irish accent. Lucilla grumbled for a moment, planting her hands on her hips and sighed dramatically, "The boredom was excruciating. I can't wait to get home."

"Not so fast." She heard Gabriel say and looked up, only to frown when the male retrieved an envelope from his inner coat pocket, waving it between his gloved fingers. He tilted his head. "This came by this morning." He flipped it over to reveal Lucilla's green pentacle with an 'X' across it, proving that the letter was in fact, for her.

"Ehhhh?" The brunette cried out in disappointment, slouching slightly.

The topaz-eyed male rolled his eyes at her reaction, but did not stop himself from smiling. "Don't worry, you're not alone."

Lucilla looked up at him and blinked her wide green eyes. Gabriel flicked his fingers that held the envelope, revealing that there were actually two of them. The other enveloped, however, bore the male demon's crossed-marked red pentacle. The male smirked, though his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. "You and I are going to New York," he said, glancing at her with his gleaming topaz eyes.

The female's lips tug up to a wide, playful grin. She raised an eyebrow at him as she shifted her weight on one foot. "Just the two of us?" there was mischief in the way she spoke.

Immediately, the smile on his lips widened, and he lightly swatted Lucilla's forehead with the envelopes, before leaning down to reach her level, their noses inches apart. Lucilla pouted at him for the sting on her forehead, but stared up his orange eyes, momentarily eyeing the scar that ran down his left side.

"We're there for sentry work, _Lucy_," he said with hints of playfulness in his monotone, but when he said her nickname, he allowed it to roll out his tongue with a slither.

She closed an eye, winking at him, as she beamed a smile. "Aye. But sentry work is so boring nowadays, won't we get some time for some _fun_?" she giggled lowly.

Gabriel smirked. He gave a deep and short chuckle before straightening. He slipped on his sunglasses and tucked a stray strand of maroon-colored hair from his face. He stared up at the sky for a moment, and then turned to Lucilla. He raised his left gloved hand towards her, palm up.

"We'll see," he told her softly, a genuine smile in his usually plain face. Lucilla returned the smile, and then raised her own hand, planting it over his offering palm, allowing his fingers to curl around her smaller hand, squeezing reassuringly.

''''''''''''''''''''

In a blur of black, Sebastian's aura entered the premises of the compound. His red eyes looked up at the large modern but Victorian style manor that now served as the Fallen Demons new headquarters. He made his way towards the front door, stepping on the stone path on the grass green lawn, taking in the scent of the asphodels that lie in patches surrounding the front porch, along with bushes of red and white roses.

He halted by the closed door when he heard a soft sound. He felt something nudge on his legs and looked down to find a large black cat along with two black kittens staring up at him, their golden eyes shining in the sunlight. They mewled and the cat-lover demon smiled, bending low to rub his gloved hand on their heads and neck. Apparently, black cats have been gathering around the compound since last month, which was strange since they were situated in an isolated area. Nevertheless, nobody had plans to shoo them away. He and his brother welcomed the felines.

Allowing the kittens to follow him into the manor, Sebastian quickly undid the buttons of his trench coat and hung it on a nearby coat hanger along with his fedora, leaving him in only his black pants, and white buttoned-up shirt. As he went on further into the living room, he slipped off his black gloves, discarding them neatly on the end table next to a velvet red couch. He stood still for a moment, slowly glancing around the room, his ears only listening to silence. He inhaled deeply and then sighs, his shoulders relaxing. He had been away for almost a year with an assignment, and though he had lived in this mansion longer than that, he always felt like it was the first time he stepped in the house. He shook his head, throwing away the weary thoughts.

The door to the music room was open, and he could see the grand piano in the center of the large room, the light from the window reflecting on the glossy black surface. Lucilla wasn't home, and she wouldn't be around for a while, after finding those envelopes at their doorstep. He could not sense Gabriel in his study. He probably already left for his assignment as well.

He sighs yet again. The silence of the house was lonely.

Leaning on the back of the sofa, Sebastian stared at his bare left hand, at the blaring scar that mangled his black pentacle. It's been more than a hundred years since then, and yet the memory of the agonizing pain and suffering still lingered. There were times when he would look at his scar, imagining it would burst open again, his blood and energy leaving him from that hole. He cringed every time that image popped out, and he'd shut his hand into a fist, gripping tightly until his knuckles went white.

He slowly planted his scarred palm over the left side of his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the thumping rhythms of his heart against the tips of his fingers. It still felt foreign to him when he hear his own heart beating whenever he closed his eyes in a silent room.

Within every being, there exists is a heart. He had been born with a shriveled black heart of a demon that allowed his blood to circulate his body like the icy waters of a glacier. His shriveled black heart had heard they cries of many deaths, had seen the viciousness of a demon, and had tasted the souls of more than a thousand unfortunate souls. But when he dug within the abyssal crevices of that unbeating black heart, there was a light at the very core. It felt the fleeting light of emotion, confused it, and let it die, only to be reborn once again, red and beating, pumping comfortable warmth throughout his every being.

Angels have fallen into demons and have descended into a place full of darkness, with no way to reach back up again should they regret their fate. They could not rise; the only path to anything is down, inwards to the darkest pits. In fear of more despair, demons stay put, chaining themselves to an undeserving fate. Fallen Demons are those who decided to descend further, looking for a way out, because the only way left for them is down. In the end, they all found a light. For even in the deepest of the darkness, a light exist. The center of the earth is not totally black; it has a core that burns the brightest.

'_All shadowed angels seek salvation like a thirst_

_But the heart is the reason why demons fall first.'_

Sebastian mouthed the lines of a poem his older brother had shared him, as he continue to feel the thumping of his heart.

"_Meow_~"

The crimson-eyed demon looked up at the sound, finding the mother black cat at the top of the stars, looking down at him. The kittens followed behind their mother as she continued up the stairs. Sebastian followed them, quickly catching up. He saw the ebony tails enter an open door that led to the balcony, and when he reached the doorframe, he peered out and smiled.

He stepped out to the balcony in silent steps, passing by the felines who had settled by the door, lying under the shade and grooming each other. He planted his bare hands on a pair of shoulders gently so as not to startle the female standing by the railings on the balcony. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a kiss at the head of heavily curled pale-blonde hair.

"Welcome back." A feminine voice greeted, amethyst eyes peering through her shoulder as she beamed him a smile, "I missed you." She added.

Sebastian chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. He slid his hands down her shoulders, gently squeezing her arms as he lean his forehead on her crown, breathing in her sweet scent of graveyard lilies.

"Lucy left to see Gabriel shortly before you arrived," she said, starting up a conversation as she turned back to face the garden at the back of the mansion. Everything was well tended, despite Sebastian's long absence.

He slipped his arms around her waist as he spoke in a smooth tone. "They'll probably go to their next assignments together. Gabriel said they're assigned in the same area." He then smiled sheepishly, furrowing his brows as he did. "Honestly, I feel like there's something going on between those two."

Viessa _Michaelis_ giggled – her laughter like music to his ears. She spoke with playfulness in her tone, watching her mate's expression through her peripheral vision. "There is."

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed in surprise, blinking at her.

She raised an index finger to her smiling lips, taping a black nail on her bottom lip. "I happened to barge into them sleeping together in Gabriel's room a few weeks ago." She chuckled.

"Really now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded. Her expression was a little uneasy when she recalled the memory. "Trust me; it wasn't a sight I enjoyed very much. I never expected them to end up together. The two of them always tend to compete with each other."

Sebastian smirk, pulling her to him and letting her back press on his chest. "Well…I never expected us to end up together, and you're my rival." Viessa could feel the vibrations of his chuckle.

Viessa smiled, closing her amethyst eyes as she leaned against him, breathing in his scent, content with her around his strong arms.

A silence surrounded them, filled only with the sounds of nature and the breeze. A melody played in the background, chirped by the black nightingale that was perch on a tree nearby.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

The ebony-haired Fallen Demon smiled against her hair. His arms snaked around her waist and his hands cupped over hers – left hand to left hand, scar to scar – his fingers tracing her ring as she settled their hands over the large bump of her stomach, so that Sebastian could feel the tiny pulse of aura under his palms.

He smiled wider.

"Yes."

''''''''''''''''''''

**End**

''''''''''''''''''''

_And that's it everyone! The 'real' ending! Phew! This took exactly 9 months in the making and it's like giving birth to a baby! It's been an amazing 34 chapters of hard work, and at last, I finally have a multi-chaptered story with the status '__Completed__'. I've been a fanfiction writer for almost 9 years (yeah, that's right), but I've never been more proud of myself before I wrote this._

_By the way, the line of a poem mentioned in the last part was an excerpt from a poem I wrote, just in case you were wondering._

_To all those who read this story until the very end: __**Thank you! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Terima kasih! Danke! **__**Buíochas a ghabháil leat!**__**Dziękuję**__**! Dank u! Maraming salamat!**__ This story would not have reached this far if it weren't for your strong support! Thanks for all your reviews for this story, as well as adding it to your favorites. I hope this fanfiction made a strong impact to you, as it did for me._

_**But is this really the end of Demons Fall First?**__ *evil grin*_

_Well apparently, I have no time to plan a proper sequel, as I need to go back to serious study mode. However, writing (along with drawing) is my stress reliever, thus, I will be writing a DFF related collection of stories entitled __**Descended**__ (title is subject to change). It is a series of drabbles and vignettes set in the DFF universe__, continuing where this story left off. I'll also includes missing scenes/chapters, prequels, character studies, and many more, and the themes can range from light fluffs to dark dramas. It will probably be rated M, just to be safe. In that light, I am accepting drabble/story requests. You can ask me to write about anything so long as the premise still follows DFF._

_So when will I begin this? Soon enough. Just be patient. Hehe._

_For now, I will leave you to dwell with the feels that this story left behind in your very soul._

_Once again, thank you very much, dear readers and fans! I hope to see you all again soon in future stories. Until then, have a pleasant something everyone!_

''''''''''''''''''''

_-_ SafireLupe, 4-22-2013


	35. Announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**As promised, a collection of one-shots revolving around the '**_**Demons Fall First'**_** universe has been created ****for all the DFF fans out there who, like me, are not yet satisfied with the 'The End' after the epilogue.**

**The mini-stories collection is entitled **_**SPIRALING DOWN**_** (instead of 'Descended'), and the bulk of it contains vignettes/drabbles/one-shots set around after the final chapter of DFF (chp. XXX) and continuing even further after the Epilogue. Other one-shots will take place in any timeline of **_**'Demons Falls First'**_**, and these include scenes that I left out from the actual story, as well as some 'what if's', alternative endings, and the like. Themes can range from light fluffs with some comedy, to serious angst and dark. I will also venture in the idea of picking scenes from the manga where there is a possible chance for Viessa, or any of the Fallen Demons, to interact with Sebastian. Other than those, I will also include character studies and biographies of my OCs, as well as prequels, flashbacks, and even some poems. Feel free to suggest anything and I will try to incorporate it into the premise of the story.**

**This is to show my appreciation to all the readers and fans of DFF; to the friends I came to know during the course of writing the story; to all those who took the time to review and critique my work; and basically everyone who supported this story from the beginning until the very end.**

**Once again, thank you very much for reading '**_**Demons Fall First'**_**. I hope '**_**Spiraling Down'**_** will be as successful, and will leave to you a similar impact as the first.**

**For further updates on future stories, please check my profile.**

_**-Safire Lupe**_


End file.
